Seguimos haciendonos daño amor
by myriammar
Summary: Draco y Hermione están en una relación, esto despertará la envidia de algunos. Pasión, traición, desamor, secretos, encuentros y desencuentros. La lucha de una madre que busca a su hija. Nuestros personajes se darán cuenta que ser adultos no es tan fácil.
1. De que me sirve la vida

**CC: De ahí pueden escuchar la canción "De que me sirve la vida"**

**La verdad es que ha sido esa canción que me ha inspirado para escribir ese fic. Es mi primero, asi que sean buenos conmigo y me pueden dejar reviews para que me mejore o simplemente para decime lo que piensan del fic.**

Era muy tarde en la escuela de Brujos y brujas, no había mucha luz en los pasillos. De hecho ya era muy tarde y casi todos estaban en sus salas comunes.

Los alumnos ya no tenían problemas para dormir de toda la noche, ya no había temores, amenazas ni nada de eso. El Lord Oscuro ya había sido derrotado y eso gracias a unos valientes alumnos de esa mismísima escuela, valientes brujos y brujas que no habían dudado ni un minuto para aliarse al trió de jóvenes del cual el famoso Harry Potter pertenecía.

Por fin el mundo mágico podía respirar y recuperar la alegría y las esperanzas de un mundo mejor. Dejar atrás la discriminación por la sangre y aceptar a los muggles por lo que eran: seres humanos y a veces brujos.

Hermione Granger se sentía revivir, se había logrado lo que tantos anhelaban, la libertad. La libertad de salir sin temer por sus vidas, de expresar lo que pensaban sin ser juzgados por su origen, la libertad de ser y sobre todo la libertad de amar sin prejuicios. La castaña había guardado la fe que un día sus compatriotas muggles como brujos lograrían deshacerse de esa criatura malévola que era Voltemort.

¡En fin, ya paso la mala pasada! ¡A revivir! como dijo Hagrid cuando todo se había terminado y estaban festejando su victoria con los de la orden del Fénix. Gracias a Dios todos habían sobrevivido y ya podían dedicarse a vivir y tener la felicidad que tanto anhelaban.

Eso era justamente lo que pretendían hacer dos personas en este momento en la escuela para brujos. Y aunque pareciera raro lo estaba logrando bastante bien.

Así un Slytherin y una Griffindor se estaban amando hasta más no poder en esta noche tan placida. Dos cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes envueltos en sabanas verdes de seda se movían al compas de un hermoso ritmo. A los dos estaban componiendo una sinfonía por sus gemidos.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo…" le susurraba al oído el rubio mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole suya por la cuarta vez esa noche.

"Yo mas, mi amor yo mas" le contesto la castaña mientras trataba de ahogar un gemido besando el cuello de su amante, dejando de paso unas marcas que de seguro mañana serán mas prominentes.

Cuando Hermione creyó que ya no podía mas, que iba a estallar por sentir tanto placer. El joven se paró en sus movimientos para mirarla. El gris de sus ojos centellaba como siempre cuando la miraba a ella.

"Eres hermosa lo sabias", le dio un mordisco al lóbulo de la chica y esta vez Hermione no pudo contener su gemido. "Cuanto te amo, no me dejes nunca. Prométeme que siempre vas a ser mía y que nunca te iras de mi lado. Prométemelo Hermione."

Había tanto fervor en sus palabras que se sentía hipnotizada por su voz y esa mirada tan intensa y llena de amor que se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Hermione se quito del cuello de Draco dejando caer sus brazos sobre la sabanas, de ahí busco las manos del chico que la tenia prisionera en un abrazo y las unió a las suyas, entrelazando sus manos y llevándolas por encima de su cabeza. Estaban pegados piel contra piel sin nada que les separaba.

"Te lo prometo amor. Nunca, oye me bien, nunca te voy a abandonar. Soy tuya" dijo la castaña mientras besaba su cuello. El rubio se sintió morir de la emoción y placer, la amaba tanto. El movimiento de caderas de la castaña casi lo hizo estallar. Co este movimiento la castaña añadió "Como tu eres mío, solo mío"

"Si corazón soy tuyo, soy tuyo corazón" contesto el joven con voz ronca, reponiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Los dos llegaron a la cumbre del placer al mismo tiempo, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito y el joven un gruño de placer. Draco cayó agotado al lado de Hermione y la abrazo a su cuerpo, sintiendo su perfume de vanilla que lo volvía loco. Beso la espalda de la chica y así durmieron abrazaditos sin saber que mañana le guardaba otra sorpresa. Esa no tan agradable.

DH

Hermione estaba un una nube, estaba feliz como nunca. Y eso gracias a su novio. Quién lo habría creído. Draco Malfoy y ella juntos en una relación amorosa.

Habían sobrepasado tanto juntos, los prejuicios y la guerra. Empezaron a salir meses antes de la guerra, por supuesto el padre del chico se puso como fiera cuando aprendió que estaban saliendo. Draco sin embargo no se dejo manipular y le dio la cara a su padre. Su mama para la gran sorpresa de la chica, lo tomo bastante bien. Por supuesto no se arrojó a sus brazos dándole la bienvenida, pero tampoco la había rechazado. Hermione estaba agradecida con la vida porque por lo menos no la había arrojado por uno de los balcones de la mansión del joven. Y eso era un logro en si.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la venida de dos chicas, Pansy y Millicent. Pansy y Millicent eran las únicas que hasta el día de hoy no habían aceptado su relación con el Slytherin. Como no quería toparse con las dos y arruinar de paso su día que había tan bien empezado, se escondió detrás de una estatua que había en el rincón del pasillo.

Las dos chicas conversaban muy intensamente hasta que Pansy se paro de un golpe y le dio la cara a la chica. Hermione podía oírlas, de hecho no era una de esas chismosas que husmeaban, eso se lo dejaba para Lavender y la hermana Patil. Las dos siempre chismoseando y ocupándose de lo que no le incumbían.

Hermione se acercó un poco para oír mejor sin ser vista.

"Cuentas veces te lo tengo que repetir, lo que te acabo de contar no es ninguna invención mía. Es la verdad. "dijo Pansy.

"Si y yo soy Dumbledore, el hermano de Snape" Dijo sarcásticamente Millicent. "Amiga déjate de estupideces y déjalo así. Draco está enamorado de Hermione, la sangre sucia. Yo no creo que le este jugando sucio como tu dices. Puede ser mentiroso y todo lo que tu quieras pero no creo que se habrá prestado a esto."

"Pero lo es, pregúntaselo a Blaise si no me crees." La morena empezaba a perder la paciencia por culpa de esa burra de Milicient que no la creía." El padre de Draco sentía que no iban a ganar la guerra así que buscó salvación en tratar de proteger el prestigio de su apellido. No te parece raro que súbitamente se haya cambiado de clan y todo gracias a su hijo quien lo hizo ver que la sangre no tenia importancia. ¡Ay por favor!

Si esto nada mas era su plan. Draco tenía que seducir a Granger, para que la familia Malfoy no se viera como gente que odiaban a los muggles si viniera a ganar Potter. Y ganó y ahora la familia Malfoy esta respetada por haber logrado a que un héroe nacional se uniera al heredero. Eso es una farsa Millicent el pobre de Draco no la puede soportar. Cuando su padre le comentó su idea casi se le da un patatús amiga. Draco no la ama, yo era su novia. De hecho yo tendría que ser su novia y así será. Lucius y mi padre se pusieron de acuerdo."

Pansy estaba roja por la rabia que tenía. Y respiraba con dificultad al recordar eso.

"Dios mío amiga. Esto no puede ser. Como puede llegar a fingir de esa manera, ay quien lo diría el condenado tiene pinta de actor. Un momento pensé que ya no era un Slytherin como solía ser." Ya Milicient se sentía tranquila, Draco no se había perdido, siempre fue el mismo de siempre, un Slytherin como ellos.

"Eso es amiga. La sangre sucia ni tiene ni idea de lo que su "noviecito" es en realidad. Pero ya lo veras. La cara que va a poner cuando se entere. La pobre no sabrá ni que hacer, de seguro acabara con la comadreja. Ese si que esta de su altura." Y las dos se rieron como dos locas sabiendo que Draco había logrado su propósito.

Pero las dos no se habían percatado de que la castaña se dirigía hacia ellas. Se veía como fiera, sus ojos brillaban por la ira. Tantos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, estaba desorientada, herida. Ahora su meta era hacer pagar a etas dos alacranes por burlarse de ella.

Sacó su varita y lanzo el primer hechizo "Acccio varitas". Las varitas de las chicas volaron a su mano. "Suspenso corpus" En un secundo, Hermione tenia a las dos Slytherin suspendidas al techo que era bastante alto. Se pusieron a gritar como locas, fulminando a la castaña con la mirada.

"Me pueden agradecer de solo tenerlas suspendidas al techo y nada mas. Porque en este momento les juro que me falta poco para lanzarlas un Avada."

Las dos chicas se pusieron pálidas. Jamás habían visto a la ratona de biblioteca tan enojada. Era lívida con una mirada de pocos amigos. Sin embargo Pansy abrió la boca. Mejor se hubiera quedado callada.

"¡Oye Granger! ¡Acaso te volviste loca ¡! Mira todo el alboroto que estas armando no te das cuenta que tienes publico, ahora si no te vas a salir con la tuya, hay testigos."

"Ah me importa un rábano lo que pienses Parkinson. No me tientes. No me hagas olvidar que soy una persona educada y de principios. Porque el Avada del que les hable todavía sigue en pie. ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Vete a la mierda con tu amiga!"

Por cierto, el pasillo se había llenado y ahora todos los alumnos la veía como si fuera Voltemort en persona.

"¡Y ustedes que me ven! A poco se les olvida que soy prefecta y que eso que acaban de ver nada más es un adelantito comparado con lo que les puedo hacer. ¡ Ahora lárguense! ¡Y ni una palabra de lo que acaban de ver! ¡Sino ayúdame Merlín, les Avado a todos ustedes entendido!" Los alumnos la miraban como si fuera una desquiciada recién escapada de San Mungo. Si las miradas pudieran matar, segurito no estarían aquí por mucho tiempo. Asi que sin más ni más se precipitaron para huir de la castaña.

Y con eso Hermione arrojó las varitas al suelo y se fue corriendo dejando caer las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar en presencia de esta bola de buitres.

DH

Draco estaba hambriento, no había desayunado. Cuando se levantó su novia ya se había ido al gran comedor. Con tantos esfuerzos de anoche, un desayuno era lo que necesitaba. Hasta podría alcanzar la castaña y desayunar con ella.

Draco recordó la primera vez que habían incluido comida en sus actividades nocturnas. Ese día Hermione llego con crema y fresas, diciendo que se trataba de una sorpresa. Y vaya sorpresa! Esa noche los dos tuvieron una noche de placer indescriptible. Hicieron cosa que harían sonrojar a más de uno.

Era el o de repente la temperatura se había subido, que bochorno. El rubio aceleró el paso y vio como unos alumnos corrían en su dirección, cada uno de ellos con caras de espanto. Acaso Peeves había hecho una travesura. El prefecto detuvo un alumno, un Ravenclaw de tercer año.

" ¿Oye tu, porque corres por los pasillos acaso no sabes que esta prohíbo?" Que estaba haciendo, se estaba comportando como Granger. Ella y su manía de regañar los demás para que acuden a las reglas. Ay pero si que la amaba a su ratona.

"Es que… que… Hermione Granger… nos dijo que no habláramos sino nos… nos…"balbució el joven.

"¡Pues suéltalo hijo ya! Que dijo!" Este Ravenclaw lo desesperaba.

"¡Que nos iba a lanzar un Avada!" Dijo el chiquillo.

" ¿¡Que?" Esto no era costumbre de su novia. Que habría podido pasar para que se enfureciera de esta manera.

"Draky poooooooo! Draky! Haznos bajar porfa." Vocifero Pansy desde el techo, hecha una fiera por el coraje.

"Pansy que estas haciendo ahí arriba acaso decidiste ser útil y aliviarnos de tu presencia. Pero sabes cariño por eso habría que escoger otro lugar para no molestar." Dijo el rubio con malicia.

"Ja ja acaso te crees gracioso. Por favor sácanos de aquí. La sangre sucia nos puso ahí, no es nada mas ni nada menos que una salvaje….

"Como Hermione te puso ahí? Que cuentos chinos me estas diciendo! Y deja ya de una vez de llamarla así" La interrumpió el rubio. La verdad es que esto no cuadraba con la actitud de la Griffindor. Además con tantas personas, alguna persona la podía delatar. Un tal desplante no seria tan Griffindor. Pero pensándolo bien. Es que su novia tiene uno de esos caracteres que seria muy posible que le haya hecho esto a Parkinson.

"Si ella fue! Es que nos oyó conversar del plan de tu padre y se puso como fiera"

"Como que el plan de mi…" Draco no podía terminar la frase. Dios se había enterado del plan, no podía ser. Todo era tan perfecto, ahora si que estaba metido en un lio.

"Pansy! Que no podías cerrar el hocico, acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer! Te juro que si las cosas terminan mal por tu culpa, te lanzo un Avada! Ayúdame Merlín porque no te voy a perdonar la vida!" Amenazo el rubio, dejando a las chicas suspendidas al techo por secunda vez. Pansy nunca había sido tan amenazada en un día, no era su día de seguro.

DH **cc**

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada, ni ella lo sabía. Estaba hecha un desastre, tenía la vista nublada por tantas lágrimas. Sollozaba sin consuelo, acurrucada contra la puerta de su habitación. Las lágrimas no acababan, cuando pensó que había un punto en el que no se podía llorar más. Lloraba más aun. Como era posible, después de haber comenzado como un buen día, ahora el resto del día se podía ir al traste. Igual que su relación, todo era una mentira. Los besos, las caricias, las declaraciones, las miradas. Todo fue una mentira. Se sentía herida, apenada, engañada, dolía, dolía tanto.

El pecho le dolía tanto. Y lloraba aun mas al pensar que confiaba en el, se había entregado a el, cuerpo y alma sin reservas. Cuantas veces, cuando hacían el amor le decía que la amaba. El muy cínico la había engañado. Ay cuanto lo quería odiar pero no podía, porque lo amaba. El se había puesto bajo su piel, lo llevaba adentro. "El infeliz"… musito la castaña. Dolía pensar que había sido engañada, que el y desgraciado se había burlado de sus sentimientos.

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje**_

_**Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido**_

_**No se si algún día vuelva a verte**_

_**No es fácil acept**__**ar haber perdido.**_

Tocaban a la puerta. No quería abrir, primero porque sabia que era el y secundo porque no sabia si aun tenia las fuerzas para levantarse. Llorar puede agotar a uno de veraz, no hizo nada más que llorar esta mañana. Todo seguía muy confuso.

"Hermione yo se que estas adentro, corazón por favor ábreme la puerta. Vamos a hablar chiquita." Draco no sabía que hacer, ella no contestaba. Sabía que ella estaba, se podía oír sus sollozos. Le dolía saber que todas esas lagrimas eran por el. El volvió a intentar a convencerla para que abra la puerta. "Mi amor abre la puerta ya, de seguro que no me quieres hablar pero yo si necesito hablar contigo. Por favor mi amor no me dejes afuera." Dijo el rubio.

No contestaba, entonces decidió esperar hasta que decida a hablar con el. Se deslizó contra la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo.

"¿ Amor, estoy detrás de la puerta. Cuando quieras hablar abre la puerta, si? Te estaré esperando aquí afuera. Te amo"

Mentiras, todo lo que decía sabia a mentiras. Y eso la dejaba con un mal sabor en la boca. Estuvieron así por horas. Ninguno de los dos había desayunado, el hambre se les pasó.

Tocaban a la sala común de los prefectos. Draco se levantó con dificultad a abrir el retrato.

"¿Que quieren?" Eran los dos compatriotas. Que buen momento habían escogido para una de sus "visitas".

"¿Malfoy, vinimos a hablar con Hermione, está por aquí ? No la vimos del todo el día." Dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto al halar con el hurón. Es que estaban preocupados por la castaña. Solían comer el desayuno juntos y no vino.

"Si está pero no creo que les deje pasar. Esta descansando". Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para sacarlos de ahí.

"¿Bueno pasaremos después, vale?" Contesto Harry un poco sospechoso.

"¿Que me ves Potter? Está descansando, que es un crimen según tu."

"Oye Malfoy ahórrate tus comentarios, quieres. Cierra el hocico de una vez." Dijo el pellirrojo.

"No te permito Weasley no me insultes…"

"¿Bueno nos vamos solo veníamos a esto. Dile a Hermione que luego pasamos, si ?"

"Adiós Potter." Draco les cerró el retrato antes de permitirles hablar más. Ya estos dos siempre estaban fastidiándole el día.

_**Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino.**_

Draco iba a sentarse enfrente de la puerta cuando esta le abrió y lo que vio no le agradó para nada. Ahí estaba parada, con su cabello hecho un desastre igual que el resto de su aspecto. Se había quitado los zapatos, llevaba calcetines blancos, llevaba un viejo jean y un jersey. Uno que le envió la señora Weasley de seguro. Las lagrimas apenas habían secado, su nariz era roja.

-"Amor…" Draco hizo ademan de acercarse para abrazarla pero ella se quito del camino y cerro la puerta detrás de si.

- "Ni lo intentes Draco, no te atrevas a acércate. Ya esta bien que te hice pasar." Dijo la castaña con mucha calma.

- Está bien no me acercaré. Mi amor no le hagas caso a Pansy. Siempre ha hablado de más." Draco esbozo una sonrisa, para tratar de aliviar la situación.

Hermione lo miro raro, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Las noticias volaban muy rápido en este colegio.

-"Acaso me vas a negar que todo esto no estuvo un plan de tu padre, que no te acercaste a mí para ver si la sangre sucia podía salvaros de la desgracia. Sabes que me das asco, tu y tu familia." Dijo la castaña que ya o escondía su disgusto al frente del joven, sentía como si se le iba a revolver el estomago.

- "No te voy a mentir. Si en un principio era el plan. Tenia que seducirte solo por el provecho que íbamos a sacar. Pero te uro que me enamore de ti. Te amo, aprendí a quererte y yo ya no estoy contigo por tu fama." Dijo el rubio.

-"Di me Draco te voy a hacer una pregunta. Se honesto por favor no te pido mas."

-Todo lo que quieras.

-"Cuando me entregué a ti. Seguías con el plan de estar conmigo por mi fama y nada mas?"Pregunto la castaña esperando que le dijera que no.

-"Cariño ya yo estaba enamorado de ti." Contesto el rubio esperando salvar su relación.

-" ¿Contéstame, seguías si o no con tu plan?" Ahora la castaña subió de tono y empezaba a ganarle la ira.

Draco ya no tenía otra salida. Podía mentirle y ya pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-"Si. Pero yo te amaba te juro… "Pero el rubio no pudo terminar ya que la castaña le dio una cachetada bien cargada.

-" ¡Eres un cínico Draco. Como puedes decir tantas mentiras. No me amas, tú no ames a nadie. Ya no te creo. Me usaste Draco, jugaste con mi amor, con todo lo que teníamos. Lo ensuciaste con tu plan malévolo! Hermione no pudo contener las lagrimas ya se estaban derramando por su rostro.

___**De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

_-"¿_Amor perdóname, si? Perdóname Hermione. Sé que hice mal. Lo reconozco pero yo te amo chiquita. " Y sin mas ni mas tomo su mano y la atrajo en un abrazo. La estrecho contra su cuerpo. Oliendo su dulce perfume. Queriendo pegarla a su cuerpo. Porque no podía vivir sin ella. Estaba bajo su piel. La amaba tanto. Hermione no le devolvió el abrazo, hizo de tripas corazón y se deshizo de el. Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora empezaban a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

-"No puedo Draco. Es mas, no quiero." La castaña paso sus manos en su cabello y siguió. "Me duele amarte sabiendo que me engañaste. Necesito estar lejos de ti, librarme de ti. Ya no puedo. Me lastimaste Draco, yo confiaba en ti y tu todo este tiempo me mentiste." La castaña ya no sabía que hacer, todo estaba como un remolino.

_**De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura  
pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
pues creo no habrá otra ocasión  
para decirte que no me arrepiento  
de haberte entregado el corazón.  


-" ¿No quiero perderte, me lo juraste, me dijiste que siempre vas a estar conmigo. Ya se te olvidó?"

-"¡Ni te atrevas infeliz! Ni te atrevas a usar mis pensamientos en mi contra y dudar de mi cuando yo fui la que ha sido engañada."

-"¿Pero sabes lo que más me duele?" siguió Hermione, pasando la manga de su jersey por su nariz. Tratando se limpiarse un poco. La verdad que tantas lágrimas, no le venían nada bien.

-"¿Dime amor?" Draco necesitaba recordarle que era su amor porque así era.

-"Darme cuenta que no tengo porque llorar. ¿ Si me sigues?" El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Si porque no se supone que tengo que llorar por perderte, porque tu nunca fuiste mío Draco. Yo me enamoré de un farsante. ¡El verdadero Draco, nada mas llevaba a cabo un maldito plan! Así que yo no soy tu amor, ya no lo soy." Gritó la chica.

-"Eso no es verdad. Si me tuviste y me sigues teniendo. Tu ere mis y yo soy tuyo. Acuérdate por favor y ve me. ¿¡Acaso yo no parezco estar diciendo la verdad?" Pregunto incrédulo el rubio tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones de su novia.

-"¿Y acaso tenías pinta de mentiroso cuando empezamos a salir? ¡No! Pero no te impidió mentir y estoy segura que lo sigues haciendo. Ahora ándate. No te quiero volver a ver. "sentencio la castaña.

-"Hermione por favor…" suplico el joven, es que no la quería perder por un estúpida equivocación.

-"¡Ni sigas, por favor Draco vete! Por favor vete ya y no vuelvas más." Pidió la castaña.

-"¿Hermione no me saques de tu vida. Amor perdóname."

-"¡Que no oíste vete ya!" Hermione tomo su varita "Expeliarmus" así lo sacó de la recamara.

_**Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino.  
**_

Hermione se dejo caer sobre su cama y se prometió a si misma que lo iba a olvidar que o iba a sacar de su corazón. Iba a intentar vivir sin el aunque lo amaba con todo su ser.

___**De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.**__  
_

Draco de su parte se prometió que la iba a recuperar cueste lo que cueste. Porque esta Griffindor, lo quiera o no era suya y no le servía la vida sino era para pasarla a su lado.

___**De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura  
pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

Bueno ya estuvo por un primer capitulo. Sean buenos conmigo, que es el primer fic que escribo.

_Bye Kayla_

_La canción es de Camila "De que me sirve la vida"_


	2. You made a fool of me

Perdón por la tardanza pero les aseguro que no volverá a pasar jeje. Ahora les va el cap 2.

Inspiración musical "You made a fool of me" Meshel Ndegeocello

Hermione se despertó con un susto, no consiguió pegar un ojo de la noche. Y cuando creyó que por fin Morfe se había apiadado de ella se despertó unos pocos minutos despues, empapada de sudor fría. Su reloj muggle, lo único que se había llevado de su cuarto en su casa, indicaba que eran las cinco de la mañana. Quedaban tres horas antes del comienzo de los cursos, y volver a intentar dormir no era una solución así que se decidió por la lectura.

Pero para ser honesta, leer un libro ahora no le parecía una solución viable. Ya no tenía ganas de leer, hasta eso se le había quitado ese desgraciado ese pensó con disgusto. La felicidad efímera que pudo llegar a sentir se le había sido arrebatada de manera tan repentina y vil. Ahora solo le movía el motivo de la venganza, eso es Hermione Granger quería vengarse. La habían utilizado, lo que no podía soportar era que le vieron la cara de idiota. Draco era un descarado, un sin vergüenza pensó con su ira recobrando fuerza.

No podía permanecer más tiempo en este cuarto, se sentía ahogada, necesitaba aire puro. Con esa idea en mente, unos jean y un jersey Gryffindor, que levaba las clores de su cas y el emblema en la frente del jersey y sus zapatos. Dio un último vistazo a su habitación, apenas podía creer que era suya. Había pasado tantas noches en la habitación del Slytherin que hasta su propia habitación le parecía extranjera. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hasta la librería. Por eso le servía su titulo de prefecta, pasear por el castillo como si fuera dueña de este. Hermione se sintió horrorizada por sus propios pensamientos hasta pensaba como Malfoy, creyéndose dueña de todo. Ya era tiempo que se deshiciera de él, pensó amargada. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto, la verdad es que lo extrañaba con la misma fuerza que lo odiaba. Una cosa es que este patán la había completamente trastornado para bien o para mal, eso era la cuestión.

Llego a la librería y se adentro con la misma reverencia con que lo hizo la primera vez que piso este lugar. Cuando apenas había ingresado la escuela de magia.

Sin embargo no se percato que había otra persona allí hasta que esa le dirigió la palabra.

Puedo saber que hace allí Señorita Granger?

A Hermione le pego un susto de lo peor y casi se resbala al suelo tropezando con sus propios pies. "Traidores" pensó la chica mirando al suelo en dirección de esos últimos.

¿Le estoy hablando señorita, acaso me piensa dejar hablando sola y hacer como si no estuviera? La miró la mujer con una expresión burlona.

La chica se sorprendió al ver la mujer así, sin su expresión tan seria en su rostro. Hasta parecía más joven.

No profesor, solo me asusté, es que no la había visto. Andaba tan de distraída que no me di cuenta que usted estaba ahí. Le contestó la chica sonrojándose;

No se preocupe. Le dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano como si fuera común que la prefecta estuviera dando vueltas en el catillo a estas horas.

"Siéntese quiere, no se quede allí parada como si fuera el mismísimo Dumbledore disfrazado de payaso", le dijo la mujer con el mismo tono burlón. "Y cuénteme lo que le pasa quizás pueda ayudar" le dijo con un tono suave.

Hermione la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta creyó que la vista le estaba jugando una mala jugada. Pero pensándolo bien, esa actitud no tenía que sorprenderla. La profesora siempre estuvo buena con ella hasta a veces le trataba como si fuera hija suya. No con apapachaos o dejándola hacer su santa voluntad. Sino con esta actitud que tenia hacia ella, cuidándola, inculcándole valores y procurándole con una figura maternal que su propia madre no había conseguido darle. Otro pensamiento que le dejo muy triste y muy vulnerable. Hasta sentía que le picaba los ojos y las lágrimas se le iban a derramar como fuente sobre su rostro. Su mama era un hueso duro de roer, siempre la había tratado con mucha frialdad desde muy pequeña y no entendía por qué. Era la arrimada comparada con su hermano que trataba como un príncipe. Hermione se llevaba genial con su hermano y el único que le brindaba calor maternal era su padre.

Ya no sabía ni que pensar, pronto seria la graduación y no sabía que iba a hacer después de eso. Hermione resoplo, cansadamente y se dejo caer en una silla cerca de la maestra.

Es que nos sé que decirle profesor, siento como si mi mundo se derrumbara bajo mis pies. Yo no sé qué hacer. Todo es un torbellino y estoy metida en el medio - Le confesó la chica a su profesora, la verdad no sabía que le hacía confesar todo eso a su maestra pero daba igual, ya la había humillado así que una humillación más no era cosa importante.

Esto no tendrá que ver con su relación con el joven Malfoy. Pregunto la mujer con un brillo sabio en los ojos.

Que le hace decir eso - pregunto la chica.

Se ve en sus ojos, seré vieja pero no tonta, le replico la mujer. Además sus ojos no pueden mentir, se ve que sufre mucho pero eso no le tiene que impedir seguir adelante con su vida. Hermione tu ere una muchacha muy valiente con un corazón puro, por eso deja el rencor de un lado y no te amargues la vida. Toma esa situación como una prueba, y demuéstralo a los que se burlaron de ti que eres muy por encima de todo eso. La mujer entonces la mijo a los ojos, sus ojos marrones brillaban en la poca luz que ofrecía la Liberia. Entonces volvió a hablar la maestra. "Vales muchísimo más que esto hija" le dijo la profesora con una ternura que nunca antes había sospechado que poseía la mujer.

La chica no podía creer sus oídos. Esa mujer que había conocido por gran parte de su vida como su profesora, había logrado lo que jamás su madre había conseguido. Ella la escuchaba, estaba preocupada por ella, encontraba en esta mujer el calor maternal que jamás conoció con su madre. Entonces sin más ni más se arrojo a los brazos de la mujer. Ahí sintió algo muy raro pero poderoso que la hacía sentir protegida, querida. Se sentía tan vulnerable en los brazos de la mujer, como una niña al que tenía miedo a la obscuridad y se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre. Fue ahí en librería a la seis de la mañana que la prefecta se de consolar por la palabras de consuelo que le brindaba aquella mujer, dejándose mecer en los brazos de Mcgonagal como una niña de tres años, pero no le importaba. Se sentía protegida y en paz con ella.

Minerva miro a la niña que estaba en sus brazos y sonrió. La chica era una de los estudiantes más dotados que ha conocido y muy inteligente de seguro. Como le habría gustado tener una hija como ella. Cuando pensó en esto, una tristeza muy grande la invadió. "Muy pronto Minerva, ten fe, no pierdes la esperanza" pensó para sí misma.

HGHG

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Hermione no le dirigía la palabra ni siquiera lo miraba. Es como si nunca había existido en su vida. "¡ Joder!" Por ella había cambiado tanto que apenas podía creerlo, había llegado a ser un poco más agradable con sus dos compinches y hasta llamarla nombres cariñosos como cariño, linda y esas cursilerías. Y ahora ni siquiera quería saber de él. La muy ingrata pensó.

Pero Sabía que su Hermione no era ninguna ingrata pero le dolía que ni siquiera le dejara explicar las cosas. Observo a su habitación y todo en ella le hacía pensar en ella. El caso es que habían decidido que ella dormiría. La idea la había tenido el, es que quería ver si podían convivir juntos antes de rentar un departamento para los dos cuando se gradúen. Habían engrandecido el armario para que ella pusiera su ropa, hasta su cepillo de dientes estaba en el baño. Todas sus cosas estaban aquí, sus libros, sus pergaminos, sus plumas, su brocha con la que trataba de temer su cabello. Esa melena que no estaba esparcido sobre su almohada esa mañana.

La extrañaba y se odiaba por eso. Se había convertido en un cursi total. Una cosa de la que se avergonzaba y que nunca iba admitir ni bajo amenaza mortal, era que tuvo que recurrir a estrechar la almohada de ella para dormirse. Que patético pensó Draco de verdad no tenía remedio. Para su defensa, ella no estaba y siempre la pegaba a su cuerpo antes de dormir. Necesitaba sentirle cerca. Y esa noche no estaba. Probablemente nunca volverá a estar pensó para sí mismo y este pensamiento lo horrorizaba. Por dios era su novia tenía planes para casarse con ella, aunque en el principio era un negocio. Es que su padre lo había metido en este lio de restablecer el apellido Malfoy en alto, y toda esa mierda. Ahora el nombre resplandecía pero ya no la tenía a ella. Qué ironía.

Necesitaba un plan para tenerla de vuelta. Si primero iba a darle regalos, dulces, cartas, hasta una serenata quizás. Todavía no sabía pero de seguro la iba a recuperar. Todo eso es culpa de esa golfa de Pansy pensó, siempre metiendo la pata. La había regado y en grande, pero eso lo tenía que arreglar con ella. No se iba a salir con la suya, iba a ingeniárselas para hacerle pagar. Pero todo a su debido tiempo pensó el rubio. Necesitaba poner su plan en acción. Primer paso, los regalos. De un paso decidido el rubio salió de su habitación para luego hacer todos los arreglos de esa nueva misión.

HGHG

Te digo que algo está mal con ella, aseguro el pellirrojo a su amigo.

Pues creo que tienes razón, ayer lo vi muy nervioso al hurón ese. Eso cuento de que estaba descansando no me lo creo. Es que cree que nacimos ayer o que. Se enfado el moreno. "Maldito" susurro mal humorado.

Los dos amigos andaban en dirección del gran comedor para desayunar y con las esperanzas de ver allí a la castaña. Cuando entraron echaron un vistazo a la mesa de sus compañeros y no estaba. El moreno miro en dirección de la mesa de los slytherin y allí estaba él. Con la frente alta y su túnica bien planchada. Que asco pensó el moreno. Solo estaban amables con el por Hermione y nada más. Todavía no le tenía confianza. Era un engreído y golfo que se creía encima de los demás simplemente porque tenía dinero. Lo fulmino con la mirada y el rubio le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Se sentaron en la mesa y allí estaban Seamus, Neville, Luna, Lavender, las Patil… Casi todo los siete años estaban menos los que no se despertaron todavía, Ginny y Hermione.

Harry supuso que Ginny tenia que estar con la castaña, pero cuando vio a la pelliroja sentarse en frente de el supo que no era así.

¿Sabes adonde se ha metido Hermione, Ginny? Le pregunto el moreno.

No, de hecho no la vi, le contesto. Cuando vi al rubio en la mesa de los Slytherin se sorprendió. "Pero me parece raro que Malfoy este y que ella no. Siempre bajan juntos o casi siempre. Pero me parece raro". Cuando vio la cara de preocupación del moreno le dijo "Si quieres pudo pasar por la sala de los prefectos y ver qué sucede te parece" le dijo sonriente.

Gracia Ginny, oye te quería preguntar algo. Hizo una pausa y de repente le soltó muy rápido. " ¿ Quiereir a Hogsmeadeconmigo? Pregunto el moreno.

Que es que no te entendí Harry. De hecho lo había entendido pero quería que lo repitiera para asegurara que era verdad y no un sueño. Es que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza con el moreno. Hermione le dijo que se iba manifestar tarde o temprano pero la pellirroja no le creyó. Ahora Harry por fin le había preguntado, por fin pensó la chica.

¿Quiere ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? Pregunto de nuevo el moreno.

Estaré encantada Harry. Claro que quiero ir contigo. Nada más dime la hora y ahí estaré.

Te diré esto más tarde ¿vale?

La campana sonó, señalando el fin comienzo de las clases. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto pero a regañadientes se dispuso a irse a clases.

Ya Ron no es para tanto, podemos esperar que Snape estará menos pesado hoy ¿no te parece? Le pregunto el moreno.

Este nunca está de buen humor Harry y lo sabes. Mascullo el pellirrojo que ahora estaba por entrar en la mazmorra.

Los alumnos se sentaron en su silla y sacaron sus cosas. Harry miro hacia la puerta para ver si la castaña iba a aparecer y ahí la vio. Parecía cansada y totalmente ausente. Tomo asiento al lado del moreno sin saludarlos.

Oye Hermione un buenos días no sería de sobra no crees. Le dijo Harry con tono burlón y le ofreció una sonrisa.

La castaña se giro hacia el como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

Perdón Harry es que ando muy preocupada ni te vi sentado allí. Perdóname como estas? Le pregunto la castaña pero se veía que le preguntaba esto solo por preguntar. La verdad es que no parecía interesada en lo más mínimo.

Bien de hecho Ron y yo pasamos a verte ayer pero el hurón ese nos dijo que estaba descansando.

Se esperaba a una reprimenda por haberle llamado hurón al oxigenado pero no vino. Se sorprendí ante esto.

Si es que estaba muy cansada. Le contesto con la voz apagada.

Harry le iba a interrogar sobre aquello pero no pudo. El profesor entro valsando en la aula como si fuera el gran Rey de la inquisición.

Hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo muy importante y necesito que estén dos para hacerlos. Así que encuéntrese una pareja y ya. Les dijo el profesor de poción. Los alumnos estaban decidiendo con quien iban a reunirse con su pareja pero el profesor habló de nuevo.

Pensándolo mejor yo voy a quien le asigne una pareja, conociéndolos eso podría tardar siglos si yo les dejo. "Patil con Finningan, Zabini con Weasley, Parkinson con Potter, Bulstrode con Brown, Granger con Malfoy, Longbottom con Nott… ¡Ahora a trabajar! las instrucciones están sobre la pizarra. Hary y Ron hiciron una mueca de disgusto y se fueron a reunirse con su pareja asignada.

Draco estaba en las nubes, si que era su día de suerte. Por fin la iba a tener cerca. Cuando la vio dirigirse hacía su mesa puso su cara estoica. La castaña se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra y comenzó a apuntar las instrucciones. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

Yo me encargo de prepararlo todo mientras te vas a buscar los ingredientes te parece, le pregunto la chica con frialdad, su mirada expresando toda la repulsión que sentía adentro para el chico.

Como quieras. Le soltó el chico sorprendido por la mirada de aquella. Iba a buscar los ingredientes cuando esta le hablo.

Por cierto pienso ir por mis cosas así que ni te sorprendes si me aparezco por ahí en la tarde. Le dijo secamente.

Draco completamente sorprendido por un momento pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas y ahora tenía que soportar su indiferencia y rechazo. Pero no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles.

Oye amor por lo menos podrías saludarme no crees. Dijo con un tono lascivo.

Pues veras no estoy de humor para saludar hurones esta mañana. Sabia se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada pero es que no lo podía evitar. Verlo hacia que se le hervía la sangre.

Bueno, voy a pasar por alto tu mala educación amorcito. Le dijo el rubio acercándose a ella de un amanera sugestiva, para clavar su mirada con la de ella.

Gris chocó contra miel y una vez más era su perdición. Esa mirada le hacía recordar porque se había enamorado de él en primer lugar, cuanto lo amaba. Pero el dolor estaba demasiado fuerte, el engaño no lo podía perdonar. Se había entregado sin reservas en esta relación y el nada más se aprovechó y le había mentido. Ya no iba a caer entre sus redes, ya no. Le había despertado de su cuento de hadas, que incrédula había sido, una serpiente sigue siendo una aunque la vistiese de bellos adornos.

Sigilosamente dirigió su mirada a otro lado y siguió con los apuntes. El rubio entonces procedió por ir a buscar los ingredientes. Cuando volvió la castaña ya había preparado el cauldron y las cosas que iban a necesitar para preparar la poción. Draco, muy frustrado por la actitud de la chica paso su mano por su cabello, como para intentar calmarse. Le tomo de la mano. La castaña dio un respingo y hizo ademán de quitarse la mano de la suya sin resultado.

Escucha Hermione, ya deja esa actitud conmigo, se que la regué pero por favor déjame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas – suplico el joven.

La chico lo miro muy extraña ante tal esto, y por el tono suplicante que usaba.

Y que me vas a decir, que tú no querías, que tu papa te obligó. Y yo que Draco, es que acaso no pensaste ni un minuto que opinaba de toda esta basura. Me embarraste en tu plan y ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta. Tú simplemente me usaste como si fuera una transacción o peor aún, como si no valiera nada. Y eso duele como nunca podrías imaginar.

La chica estaba a punto de llorar ya sentía las lagrimas que querían salir. Esto seria lo que le faltaba, en plena clase de poción iba a ridiculizarse pensó.

Por favor Hermione no digas esas cosas, tu no entiendes nada – Draco ya no lo podía creer que podía pensar tantas estupideces a la vez.

Ya no quiero oír mas Draco Malfoy es que acaso no entiendes. Te crees tan importante que piensas que todos van a catar a tus deseos. Pero no cuentes conmigo. Ya no vas a jugar conmigo. Tu teatrito ya se acabo, y entendí por las malas que eres de la peor especie. La chica que no podía contener su ira saco su mano de la suya con un gesto rápido y brusco. Eso atrajo la atención del profesor sobre ellos y se acerco hacia ellos.

Señorita Granger, si no puede comportarse como se debe en mi clase le voy a pedir que salga ahora misma. Hace el trabajo en silencio sin disturbar a sus compañeros o sale ahora mismo me entendió – dijo el profesor con un tono amenazante.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Draco fue el que la saco de sus casillas y era ella la que estaban regañando. No era ninguna sorpresa pensó por un momento, Draco siempre fue el favorito de Snape. Disgustada por la actitud del profesor y asqueada por toda esta situación, recogió todas sus cosas con molestia y enfado. Cuando por fin recogió todas sus cosas se levantó con mucha alternaría y le dijo al profesor.

No se preocupe que ahorita salgo con mucho gusto.

Dicho esto la chica se fue a zancadas del aula y dio un portazo que hizo temblar a los mismísimos muros del aula.

Los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Todos pensaban lo mismo, esa Hermione Granger era muy extraña y si estaban honestos, hasta les daba miedo.


	3. Llévame serenata

¡! Hola queridos !

Hermione estaba que se revienta del coraje. El curso de pociones estaba un total desastre, todavía no lo podía creer. Por primera vez en su escolaridad un profesor la había sacado de la clase. No que eso la molestaba ero el hecho de que haya sido Snape el que la saco, era harina de otro costal.

Este hombre no lo podía soportar. Y la culpa la tenía Draco. La había sacado de sus casillas. Por su culpa le había gritado y el estúpido de Snape la había sacado. Si su plan era de arruinarle el día lo había logrado.

HGHG

Harry y Ron no lo podían creer, la Hermione que se salió de la clase, no la reconocían. Eso hacía

que se comprobara su teoría de que algo andaba mal con Hermione. Decidieron averiguarlo y por eso estaban esperando a que saliera Malfoy del aula.

Oye Malfoy, quédate quieto que necesitamos hablar contigo – hablo el moreno.

Draco que se estaba dirigiendo rumbo a su sala común se paró en seco cuando oyó al moreno.

Que quieres Potter, te aconsejo que seas breve porque la verdad no estoy de humor para sus babosadas hoy – respondió el rubio con desdén.

No creas que sea por guasto que te hable, pero estamos preocupados por Hermione y queremos saber si tu le hiciste algo – dijo el moreno amenazadoramente.

Mírame bien Potter, lo que hago o deje de hacer con Hermione no es ningún asunto tuyo me oíste –Ahora si Draco estaba por perder los estribos. De veras que no podía soportar estos compinches.

¡Oye Malfoy no le hables así a Harry y mas te vale que nos contestes carajo! porque de todas formas nos vamos a enterar.

Aunque Draco no lo quería reconocer estos dos bobos tenían razón. Pero lo que no cuadraba era porque Hermione no les había dicho nada. Par eso estaban los mejores amigos, el trío dorado ¿no? Ahora que les podía decir, no quería hablar con los dos imbéciles, peor aún, admitiré que la castaña lo había dejado. No esos dos babosos, por el se podían ir a la mierda. Iba a seguir con su plan de reconquistar a su novia o su ex novia. Eso iba a empezar ese mismísimo mediodía. Con esa resolución, miro a los dos amigos y se fue en dirección del gran comedor para comer. Pero se acordó que tenía que recoger algo en su recamara que le iba a ayudar con su plan.

Harry Ron no lo podan creer, el rubia les había dejado plantado como si nada. Ni siquiera habían conseguido que le pasara su mejor amiga. Ron apenas podía contener la calma, ese rubio siempre le daba ganas de cometer alguna locura que de seguro le ganaría una temporada en Azkaban. Harry no estaba mejor que el pellirrojo, el rubio siempre se las arreglaba para fastidiarle el día. Vaya idea la de tenerle como novio, Hermione era inteligente pero Harry comenzaba a dudar de la susodicha inteligencia de su amiga con respecto al rubio. Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación y todavía no se daba cuenta que su novio no era más que un engreído oxigenado.

En el gran comedor Ginny ya estaba presente, quería hablar con Hermione como se lo había prometido a Harry. La castaña acababa de entrar y tomo asiento al lado de la pelliroja. Tenía cara de malos días noto la pellirroja pero aun así decidió coger el riesgo y hablar a la castaña.

¿Hola Hermione como estas Te he notado muy rara estos días estás segura que todo anda bien? – Ginny decidió andar con cautela y medir bien sus palabras al hablar con la castaña.

La chica miro a su amiga de una forma muy rara. Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta que no estaba de humor para interrogaciones. La chica soltó un soplo y se giro para enfrentar a su amiga. Ginny o tenía la culpa de su enojo razono ella, así que decidió contestar sus preguntas muy a su pesar.

Si quieres saber Ginny – la chica respiro hondamente y siguió – Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Ginny quiso decir algo pero estaba completamente anonadada. Como eso podía ocurrir, si ellos no se separaban parecían siameses. No se separaban ni un minuto, Ginny al comienzo había tenido dificultades para aceptar su relación. Era demasiado raro, esos dos se habían odiado por tanto tiempo y de repente estaban enmarados y acaramelados a no más poder. Era demasiado raro. Pero con el tiempo se acostumbro a la presencia del rubio, ahora estaba parte de paisaje si podía decir así.

Ahora ya no estaban juntos. Esto no podía pasar, no le podían pedir un día que lo aceptara para que el otro siguiente le dijeran que ya no estaba necesario, que "ya no estaban juntos".

Ginny por favor no me hagas ningunas preguntas. De verdad no estoy de humor – dijo la chica jugando con el contenido de su plato con su tenedor.

Pero que pasó Hermione. Ustedes dos se veían tan enmarados – Ginny tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó para darle valor.

Perdóname Ginny pero todavía me cuesta hablar de eso. Pero te prometo que te contare todo a su debido tiempo.

Está bien amiga o te preocupes amiga. Lo siento mucho Hermione yo se cuanto lo amabas- la chica agrego en un susurro – ¿o es que todavía lo amas?

Hermione no tenía porque mentirle a su amiga así que le confesó:

Esta relación ya se fue al caño Ginny. No hay nada más que decir. La verdad… -

Pero la chica no udo terminar su frase. En el gran comedor acababa de entrar Draco Malfoy con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini con él. Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Hermione no lo podía creer, ahora que iba a inventar Draco para fastidiarla. El joven andaba bien decidido y serio. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Los ocupantes miraban con asombro como los tres Slytherin se dirigían a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Todos pensaban que en estos precisos momentos algo grande iba a suceder. Y por la cara que traían los Slytherin esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

Por un momento Hermione tuvo miedo, por la cara que traía Draco supo que estaba en la mierda. Por un momento pensó había estado demasiado dura con él. Que quizás hubiera sido mejor si lo habría escuchado. En este preciso momento se prometió a si misma que le iba a dar un chance para que se explique. No tenía nada que perder, lo malo ya había estado hecho.

DHDHDHDHDHD

Draco estaba muy nervioso, estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda su reputación por una chica que ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra. Lo único que odia hacer ahora era esperar que su plan funcionara. Para eso tuvo que chantajear a Blaise y Theodore para que ellos lo ayuden. Es que o que tenían que hace no era nada fácil para unos orgullosos como ellos. Hacerse el ridículo pensó Draco nunca era fácil y menos cuando habían testigos.

Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y miro a la chica que lo miraba con ojos curiosos y con una tristeza que solo él podía percibir por ser el causante de ella. En este momento supo que valía la pena arriesgarse para que ella lo perdonara aunque para esto necesitaba hacerse el ridículo en frente de todos. Se paró en seco en frente de la chica, que estab sentaba al lado de la chica Weasley. Todos los Gryffindor que estaban presentes lo miraban con disgusto pero no le importo. Se volteó para dar la señal a sus amigos. Los dos asintieron y se fueron al centro del gran comedor en frente de la cuatros mesas y con la mesa de los profesores al lado. Los dos guardaron una distancia bastante grande para no estar en la cercanía de los profesores. Al mismo tiempo los dos sacaron su varita para hacer aparecer dos guitarras.

El rubio para darse un poco de valor tomo la chica de los hombros y la levantó de su asiento. Sin decir más, la beso con todo el amor que tenia. Por un momento la chica se resistió pero la sintió relajarse y devolverle el beso. Su lenguas empezaron a jugar tiernamente y sintió la mano de la chica acariciar su cabello. No quería separase de ella pero lo tuvo que hacer, el beso se volvió más tierno hasta que se volvió en un simple roce de labios. Entonces le beso la oreja derecha y le susurro "Esto es para ti" y sin más ni más se fue a alcanzar sus amigos a sus amigos en frente del gran comedor.

Dio la señal a sus amigos y empezaron a tocar, Draco respiro hondamente y se puso a cantar sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Un gran silencio invadió el gran comedor salvo por los tenedores que cayeron de las manos de unos alumnos asombrados ante tal espectáculo.

Draco cantaba con ímpetu tratando de imitar a uno de esos hombres con traje raro que le había mostrado una vez Hermione. Le había cantado que le gustaba la cultura mexicana y sus cantos. Había pasado unas vacaciones a Mexico y le había gustado muchísimo. A ella le gustaba este país. Así que tuvo la idea te cantarle una serenata.

_**Este amor apasionado anda todo alborotado por volver,**_

_**Voy camino a la locura y aunque**__** todo me tortura sé querer,**_

_**Nos dejamos hace tiempo pero me llegó el momento de perder,**_

_**Tú tenías mucha razón, le hago caso al corazón**_

_**Y me muero por volver,**_

_**Y volver, volver, volver a tus brazos otra vez,**_

_**Llegaré hasta donde estés, yo sé perder, yo sé perder,**_

_**Quiero volver, volver, volver, **_

_**Música**_

_**Nos dejamos hace tiempo pero me llegó el momento de perder,**_

_**Tú tenías mucha razón, le hago caso al corazón y me muero por volver,**_

_**y volver, volver, volver a tus brazos otra vez,**_

_**Llegaré hasta donde estés, yo sé perder, yo sé perder,**_

_**Quiero volver, volver, volver.**_

Al terminar la canción Draco se acercó a donde estaba la chica y cantó casi susurrando la última frase de la canción

**Quiero volver, volver, volver.**

Los Slytherin ya ni lo podían creer. Lo único sensato que se les ocurría era que el rubio se había vuelto loco. No eso ya lo sabían desde que decidió andar la sabelotodo pero ahora si había perdido el juicio total. Que pean de verdad Draco venía de una de las familias más prestigiadas del mundo mágico y se empecinaba a perder el tiempo con sangre sucia pensó Pansy que no podía creer lo que veía. Su Draco, rogándole a esta inmunda que le perdone, no podía ser, tenía que haber algo para que el reaccione. Pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dar paso a los dos Gryffindor que andaban con mucho retraso para el desayuno.

Los dos chicos se pararon en seco cuando vieron lo que estaba sucediendo. El gran comedor estaba demasiado silencioso de costumbre a estas horas, estaba lleno de ruidos y alumnos de primer año que armaban todo un alboroto, contentos de estar por fin fuera de clases aunque fuera por un par de horas.

Pero que estaba haciendo el oxigenado en el medio de la sala con sus dos compinches. Lo más asombroso era que el ni siquiera se movía solamente miraba a su amiga que no estaba mejor que el blanca como la nieve. Parecía que se iba a desmayar, llevaba cara de boba y esto no era ninguna costumbre de la chica. Pues no era ninguna boba, todo lo contrario.

Hasta los profesores no sabían que pensar. Dumbledore andaba igual que siempre, con una sonrisa en la cara y ese brillo en los ojos.

Snape estaba boquiabierto no lo podía creer, de seguro su ahijado se había vuelto loco de remate. Esto era el colmo, humillarse ente todos los estudiantes. Estaba furioso.

Mcdonagall estaba anonadada esto sí que no lo esperaba. La verdad estaba al corriente del plan del rubio. Un día lo había oído hablar con su padre diciéndole que no quería seguir con esta farsa, que amaba a la castaña y le quería decir la verdad. Lucius lo amenazo con su varita pero en este momento llego Mcdonagall. Este mismo día le había prometido al rubio no decir nada si él le contara toda la verdad a la chica y el rubio acepto. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con esta forma de actuar, sentía un profundo cariño para la niña y no iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si él quería jugar con sus sentimientos. Pero había tanta sinceridad en la mirada del chico cuando lo prometió que no pudo hacer más que aceptar el trato y no decir nada.

Los estudiantes estaban completamente sorprendidos y los de la mesa miraban al rubio con disgusto mientras la chicas lo veían como la cosa más bella que habían visto. Con cautela Harry y Ron se acercaron a su mesa para tomar asiento pero pensaron mejor y se pusieron en medio del rubio y la castaña para defenderla si necesario de la serpiente.

Por fin Draco reacciono y saco su varita para hechizarlos cuando una mano lo detuvo. Levanto los ojos para ver a su padrino a su lado.

Despacio Draco, baja la varita. No quiero que te metas en problemas y tu padre tampoco – le dijo el profesor con calma pero que reflejaba otra cosa, furia.

Ya suélteme – le grito el rubio soltando la mano del profesor de su brazo de ahí miro a Granger que lo estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera – "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, lo quieras o no" – y dio unos pasos hacia ella traspasando a los dos amigos y levantó su barbilla con un dedo y le dio un leve beso en los labios y otro en la frente y se fue.

Dejo a la chica sin palabras, se quedo sentada clavando su mirada en la nada. La profesora Mcgonagall se le acerco y le habló.

Señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted. Es urgente venga conmigo por favor – le tendió una mano a la chica que ella cogió con timidez y se levantó.

La chica miro a su profesora y asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole con la mirada que la seguía.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Ginny y Harry preguntó.

¿Se puede saber qué carajo está pasando aquí?

_**Perdón por la tardanza es que se acercan los exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo.**_

_**Bueno ahí les va. Draco empezó con su plan pero esa historia apenas comienza. Todavía les falta conocer a la familia de Hermione. Y verdades estarán por descubrirse a lo largo de esta historia y todavía más tramas.**_

_**Perdon si creen qu me pasé con la serenata pero no pude resistirme :D. Les prometo que a Draco les costó muchísimo hacer esto :D.**_

**Gracias alastor82 tomé en cuenta tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el cambio. La verdad es que hasta que me lo dijiste no lo había notado. Y la verdad tienes razón.**

_**Perdón por los errores es que mi compu se le olvida los acentos a veces y ya me da lata corregirlos :D.**_

_**Besotes Kayla. **_

_**¡Llévame serenata!**_


	4. Recuerdos y encuentros nocturnos

Hermione entró en la oficina de la maestra, no sabía qué quería hablar la maestra. Por un momento dudó y pensó que quizás la maestra le quería regañar por lo del fiasco en la clase de Snape. Se detuvo al lado del asiento que estaba en frente del despacho y esperó a que la maestra le diera permiso para sentarse.

-"Puede sentarse señorita Granger"- la maestra le dedicó una sonrisa a su alumna y con un gesto de su varita, una bandeja de plata con tazas y galletas apareció de la nada. Se sirvió una taza de té y le pregunto a la castaña si quería también uno. La alumna respondió con una afirmativa y la maestra le sirvió una taza.

-"¿Me va a perdonar profesora, pero podría saber la natura del asunto que quiere tratar conmigo?"

- "Primero señorita Granger le quiero pedir que no deje lo que acaba de ocurrir en el gran comedor volver a repetirse"- Hermione ni sabia adonde meterse, que vergüenza. Solo esto faltaba que la profesora se enterara en plena luz del día de su vida sentimental. Ahora todos los profesores estaban enterados de su relación o ex relación con el Slytherin. Las cosas no podían ser peores. La profesora siguió con su discurso y la castaña se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. – " ¡Una serenata por dios! Debo reconocer que el señor tiene una voz muy bonita pero esta escuela no es un teatro. Y dígale al señor Malfoy que si el quiere volver, que lo hable con usted en privado, ¿está claro?" - La profesora puso énfasis en el "volver". Y la castaña se ruborizó ante el comentario de su profesora.

- "Ahora señorita Granger, usted me comentó una vez que quería hacer estudiar las leyes. ¿Todavía esto sigue en pie?"

- "Si profesora, el problema es que no sabía si iba a estudiar las leyes mágicas o muggles, todavía me queda que escoger entre los dos."

-"Tengo una propuesta para usted. Hablé con uno de mis amigos que está trabajando como profesor en la universidad de Cambridge y me dijo que podría recibirla para una entrevista si usted quiere ingresar esta universidad. Quiero decirle que es una universidad muy selectiva, lo debe saber. Si usted está interesada en estudiar las leyes mágicas, puedo también hablar a unos de mis amigos en el ministerio que puede arreglar este asunto. Pero le debo advertir que será una formación muy difícil que exige mucho trabajo y dedicación. Pero con usted no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?"

Hermione no sabía que decir, se sentía muy agradecida con su profesora por la atención y el cariño. Esto la hizo reflexionar. Siempre había sentido este lazo que ella sentía que tenía con la profesora desde el primer día que puso un pie en Hogwarts. La primera vez, casi se marea de la impresión cuando vio por primera vez a la profesora. Tenía un aspecto serio pero su mirada era toda otra, cariñosa, cálida y no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal hecho. Cuando la abrazó por primera vez, era en primer año cuando las demás chicas criticaban su cabello, se echó a llorar en la oicina de su profesora y esta la abrazó en seguida. La profesora le había dicho que su difunto marido tenía el pelo igual que ella, y que eso no era un defecto sino algo que le parecía muy lindo. Desde aquel momento un lazo muy fuerte se creó entre las dos. Se ofrecían regalos en la navidad y por los cumpleaños. Hasta la profesora la iba a ver de vez en cuando, y la castaña también en su oficina le iba a visitar para cotorrear.

-"Claro que no tienes que preocuparte. Muchas Gracias Minerva aprecio tu gesto y te prometo que lo pensare. Qué tal te parece si te doy una respuesta el lunes que viene. Así tendré todo el fin de semana para pensarlo." Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió abrazar a su profesora que le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño. La profesora le arregló unos mechones detrás de su oreja y le acarició la mejilla.

-"Ni tienes que agradecerme Hermione lo hago con mucho gusto".

- "Es lo que no entiendo, perdóname no quiero dudar de usted"- la profesora la miró con el ceño fruncido así recordándole que tanta formalidad no era necesaria. La castaña se corrigió – " de ti perdón es que con todo esto me confundo tu o usted… Todo esto es nuevo para mi. Es que va a decir que estoy loca pero siento algo muy especial cuando me hablas. Vaya! Me haces sentir especial como si fuera alguien importante para ti, una hermana, una nieta… Una hija" susurró Hermione temiendo la reacción de su profesora. Quizás ella pensara que en efecto era loca.

Minerva Mcgonnagle no supo que decir, no sabia que su alumna pensaba de manera tan alta de ella, se sintió honrada profundamente emocionada de llegar a ocupar un sitio tan importante en la vida de su alumna consentida. Esto la hizo recordar.

"Una vez tuve una hija"- esta confesión no la esperaba Hermione y se quedó boquiabierta ante tal información. Pero es como si la profesora no la pudiera ver, estaba tan ensimismada en su cuento, como si reviviera esta época.- "Eran tiempos difíciles, Voldemort estaba tratando de ganar terreno y por eso no temía forzar a la gente que no quería ser mortifago. No tenían otra opción, era esto o la muerte. Mi marido, Jimm era un buen hombre, muy inteligente, curioso, y estaba profesor de poción, un mago muy dotado. Por esto Votemort se le acercó para que fuera mortifago. Mi niña apenas tenia dos años y no sabíamos que hacer. Un día Jimm no volvió a casa, me dijeron que se había enfrentado a unos mortífagos enviados por Voldemort para reclutarlo, el se negó y lo mataron."- Minerva apenas podia contener su emoción al recordar su amado marido, que le dio su más preciado tesoro, a su hija.

Hermione no sabia que decir, le tenía que haber costado a la profesora, contarle todo esto. Agradecía su profesora por confiar así en ella.

"Y que pasó con su niña" – Hermione preguntó en un hilo de voz. Casi temiendo la respuesta.

"Murió"– La profesora contestó, Hermione pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada de su profesora y no quería ni imaginar o que podía pensar en este momento. Tota la pena que le debió haber causado esta desaparición y se sintió muy incomoda. La profesora ni se dio cuenta y trató regalarle una sonrisa, pero salió mas como una mueca – "Pienso que es tiempo que te vayas Hermione y despreocúpate. Sé que tienes clase pero por esta vez te doy permiso para no asistir, tienes asuntos que arreglar" – Ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por la castaña y de golpe recordó todo lo sucedido en el gran comedor y sabia que ya era tiempo de hablar con el, además de ir a recoger sus cosas.

Hermione asintió pero antes de irse extendió su mano para tomar la de su profesora. La apretó fuerte como para darle fuerzas y le regaló una sonrisa antes de recoger su mochila y salir de la oficina.

La profesora se quedó sentada un buen rato, viendo por la ventana, pensando, rememorando. Su marido le hacia mucha falta, si el estuviera aquí por lo menos, ella estaría mas feliz. Con su hija desaparecida, siempre en su mente, extrañando el consuelo que su marido le podía brindar, lo extrañaba más aun. Una lechuza voló por su ventana y dejó una carta sobre su escritorio, parecía que no esperaba una respuesta porque esta última se fue tan rápida como llegó. Abrió la carta con las manos temblorosas:

Querida Minerva

_Temo que no tenga las buenas noticas que esperas. Todavía sigo sin obtener ninguna información. Pero no te desesperes estoy seguro que pronto encontraré algo, tengo una corazonada. Quizás no hayamos buscado en los buenos lugares, yo estoy buscando en nuevas localidades. Quizás esto nos pueda ayudar. Sigo pensando que el mundo muggle tiene que estar incluido en nuestras localidades de búsqueda. Bueno ya me despido de ti. Cuídate y sobre todo guarda la fe, pronto encontraremos algo._

_Tu amigo del alma, John._

Minerva dejó caer la carta en su escritorio, comenzaba a desesperarse, llevaban años buscando y todavía nada, acaso valía la pena seguir con esto. No, si iba a seguir, no tenía de otra, tenía que seguir. Escribió una respuesta para su amigo, agradeciéndole su esfuerzo y se puso a gradar algunos proyectos de séptimo grado.

DMHGDMHG

Los pasillos ya estaban desiertos, todos los alumnos estaban en clase. Excepto algunos que se estaban paseando, aprovechando del sol. Ya estaban en Abril y pronto llegarían los EXTASIS. Ya tenían que decidir a donde querían estudiar o que querían hacer después de Hogwarts. De seguro Harry y Ron iban a ingresar la academia de Auror, y ella todavía no lo sabia, pero si seguiría estudiando. Trabajar para el ministerio era una opción pero habían decidido seguir con los estudios para tener una mejor formación. Ella y Draco querían estudiar después de Hogwarts y quizás rentar un departamento en Londres, eso era el plan al inicio. Ahora no sabía si eso todavía seguía en pie. Había llegado a la entrada de la sala común de los prefectos. Susurro la contraseña "Encantos" y el retrato la dejó pasar pero antes claro le dedicó una mueca de desaprobación, es que este era muy estricto, que los prefectos faltaran clases no le agradaba. Esto siempre sorprendió a la castaña, pero no le prestaba atención, de todas formas la pareja que guardaba la sala común era completamente chiflada. El hombre no dejaba de quejarse y la señora se la pasaba ignorándolo por completo, haciendo chismes con sus amigas.

Entró y como lo imaginaba, la sala común estaba vacía. Draco estaba en sus clases y no iba a regresar hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Bueno no había tiempo que perder era el momento perfecto para recoger sus cosas y así terminar con esto de una buena vez. Los EXTASIS tenían que ser su prioridad, no era tiempo de bajar la concentración y dejar que esta situación entre su ex novio interfiera en sus estudios. Su madre no le perdonaría un fallo más, si todo lo que hacia era para darle gusto a su madre y hacer que esta sea orgullosa de ella. Un día quizás, pensó Hermione. Se dirigió en dirección de la habitación del Slytherin y con un sortilegio de su varita la abrió sin dificultad alguna. Entró y cerró la puerta. Tenia que asegurarse que no estaba en su recamara, así que echó un vistazo rápido y después de tener la certeza de que no estaba, sacó su varita. De un movimiento, toda su ropa se salió del closet y se acomodó en la bolsa que había llevado con ella. Su habitación estaba al lado del pasillo pero no podía permitirse mandar a su ropa en su habitación directamente, por eso necesitaba dejar la puerta abierta y esto le iba a delatar si el Slytherin regresaba de improviso.

Unos minutos pasaron y toda su ropa era acomodada en su bolsa así que todos sus productos que estaban en el baño incluso su cepillo de cabello y su cepillo de dientes. Todo estaba empacado. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta del montón de cosas que había acumulado en esta habitación. Casi toda su ropa se encontraba ahí. Había vivido buenos momentos en esta habitación. ¡Vaya! Estos momentos eran felices porque el estaba con ella, que curioso que habían acabado juntos, pero al final se había enterado de la verdad. No era ninguna casualidad que habían acabado juntos.

Puso su vista en la foto que adornaba la mesita de noche, era una foto de ellos tomada el día que fueron al pueblo de Hoagsmead con Harry y Ginny. Ron no había querido venir, pretextando una jaqueca, lo que era una pésima mentira de su parte. Por dios una jaqueca pensó Hermione, que cuento mas chino. Draco la abrazaba por detrás, susurrándole lo irritado que se sentía porque lo había despierto tan temprano. Para qué, para sacarle fotos y para que la acompañe para su "shopping", Hermione soltó una carcajada por lo gracioso y lindo que se parecía cuando se quejaba, parecía un niño mimado. Esta foto era su preferida. Por esto Draco la puso allí, el le había dicho que era una buena idea ponerla ahí. Así la podía ver todos los días al despertar. Además le dijo que ella también podía admirar su hermosura con esta foto al abrir los ojos. Ella le preguntó para qué si ella ya tenia el original en la cama con ella. El pareció tomar en cuenta este argumento y con un sonrisa picara le dijo que tenia razón que el original estaba mucho mas atractivo porque el le podía hacer el amor hasta el cansancio y el de la foto nada mas la abrazaba. Y para probar su punto la invitó a comprobarlo, y ella no iba a rechazar una propuesta tan atractiva. Nada mas que este día la habían pasado en la cama y las clases quedaron olvidadas.

Miró por la ventana y pensó, necesitaba este tiempo para ella y agradecía a su profesora haberle dado el permiso de faltar clases. Draco le había traído una serenata, que locura, se había vuelto loco. Pero sonrió, es que se sentía muy halagada y emocionada. Lo que no podía entender es como pudo jugar con ella así, no era unas de esas chicas que se enamoraban de un rostro sino de un corazón, de una personalidad. Acaso se habrá equivocado tanto que no vio nada, que no se dio cuenta de nada. Que rabia le daba, siempre había sido muy orgullosa, siempre tenía que tener los mejores resultados y no soportaba que alguien le diga que se había equivocado o que le apunte sur faltas y defectos. Esto no lo podía soportar, la única persona que aguantaba era su madre, porque no le quedaba de otra, siempre había vivido con ella, estaba acostumbrada. Pero lo de Draco fue un golpe muy fuerte, habían creado una burbuja de amor y el sin mas ni mas la reventó. Solo tenía que olvidarlo y nada mas, pronto se acababa el año y se iría a la universidad, ya lo había decidido.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su bolsa y la miniaturizó con su varita. Entró en su habitación y arregló sus cosas con un sortilegio, se sentía cansada. Fue una jornada muy larga y lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Se quitó la ropa para ponerse una camisa para dormir, Draco se la había dejado, decía que se veía muy linda con esta. Cerró las cortinas y se metió en la cama, no tenia ningún papel que entregar, ya los había terminado.

DMHGDMHG

Por fin las clases ya estaban terminadas, dos horas de aritmancia y después dos horas de adivinación. Con los EXTASIS, el programa estaba muchísimo mas cargado que de lo normal, tenia que conseguir buenos grados, sino podía decir adiós al Business school de Londres. La sala común estaba desierta, bueno quizás ella estaba en su habitación pensó. Entró en su habitación para tomarse un baño. De repente Draco se fijó que faltaba algo en su habitación, para certificarlo abrió su closet y ahí estaba la prueba o por lo menos ahí faltaba la prueba. Hermione había recogido todas sus cosas, no quedaba nada. Hasta su cepillo de dientes se había desaparecido. " ¡En la torre!" La muy lista se le había adelantado. Sin ánimos se tomó su ducha y se puso el pantalón de su pijama. No llevaba camisa para dormir prefería dormir así, además tenia mucho calor por las noches así que no servía y a Hermione no le molestaba al contrario. Se llenó de rabia al pensar que ella ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, ni para darle las gracias por el regalo, ni nada. Molesto se fue a la habitación de Hermione y tocó, no serviría de nada utilizar la varita. Cuando quería estar sola, sabía como guardar su puerta cerrada.

Ninguna respuesta, tocó otra vez, no sabiendo que hacer, trató de abrir la puerta, tal vez estaba abierta y había olvidado hechizarla. Tentó a la su suerte y por milagro esta estaba abierta, que imbécil. Todo este tiempo la puerta estaba abierta. Se adentró en el cuarto de la Griffindorina y ahí la vio. Acostada a un lado de la cama, Draco sonrió, dormía del mismo lado de la cama cuando dormía con él. Unos mechos rebeldes le cubrían la frente y se movían ligeramente al compas de su respiración.

La lamparilla estaba encendida así que pudo distinguir cada una de sus curvas bajo la cobija. No podía dejar de observarla, la había extrañado tanto. Se acercó a ella con cuidado para no despertarla, y no lo pudo evitar tenía que tocarla, sentir su piel, su olor. Se acercó a su rostro y olió el perfume de su cabello, fresa. Le acarició la mejilla, su nariz, estos labios que siempre le hacían perder la cordura. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, olvidando por un instante sus problemas. Quería que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando ella lo amaba y sus caricias solo eran para él. Cuando le dedicaba una mirada de amor cada vez que se veían. Cuando ella le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, entrelazaba sus manos y besaba cada uno de sus dedos y el hacia lo mismo.

Ella le había mostrado un mundo totalmente diferente, en el que demostrar su amor no era una mala cosa. Le dijo que no tenia porque avergonzarse, que no tenia que tener miedo de hacerse el ridículo, que cuando el amor era real y honesto como el de ellos, no era una mala cosa. Este día lo había besado como nunca ante todo el mundo dentro del gran comedor. Se le había acercado sigilosamente y sin más ni mas atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un beso lento y suave al empezar y después comenzó a esparcir suavecitos besos por su mandíbula para bajar a su cuello. Lo volvió a besar en los labios. Cuando terminaron de besarse para retomar la respiración, ella se volvió a poner de puntillas para darle un besito en la nariz, dedicándole una sonrisa, el se volvió a enamorar de ella en este instante. El le dio otro besito y la mandó a desayunar a su mesa, esta mañana su novia lo había dejado con un calentón que tardó minutos para que se reponga del asalto de su novia.

Draco sonrió al recordar ese día. Extrañaba su relación con ella, las charlas, las discusiones, incluso sus berrinches. Le volvió a acariciar la mejilla, su rostro apenas estaba a centímetros de la suya.

"Acaso te habrás dado cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño. Yo el engreído, y ególatra Draco Malfoy, te extraña Hermione Granger" – le susurro como si ella pudiera oírlo. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, Draco sabia que tenia el sueño pesado, siempre le hacia reír. Es que durante la guerra no podía dormir así, Draco pensó que era una forma de recuperar todo el sueño que había perdido.

Sabia que tenían que hablar pero se veía tan linda durmiendo, prefirió no despertarla. Mañana tendrían todo el tempo para hablar, puesto que era un sábado, lo que significaba, no clases. Viéndole así, durmiendo sin esta mueca de disgusto y de sospecha en su rostro que últimamente lleva siempre que lo veía, le hizo pensar y no pudo resistirse. Se metió en su cama, solo era por unos momentos, iba a regresar a su cuarto antes que ella se despertara, era el pan perfecto. Se puso detrás de ella, la atrojó a su cuerpo para abrazarla. De repente ella gimió, de seguro no le gustaba esta nueva posición, sin embargo ella se acomodó, volteándose y puso su brazo en el torso del Slytherin, como indicándole que no se moviera mas. Draco no sabia que hacer ahora, se había metido en una camisa de once barras, Hermione ahora lo abrazaba y sus rostros casi se tocaban. Y si la besaba, se despertaría o no, el Slytherin dudo por varios momentos y al fin besó sus labios suavemente, saboreando estos labios que tanto había extrañado, le besó la mejilla, la nariz, y cada uno de sus parpados. La observó unos minutos mas antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio, apretándola más contra su pecho. Mañana, ella volvería a ser esta chica cabezota, así que era mejor aprovechar estos instantes.

Perdón por la espera es que ha un mes muy cargado. Perdónenme si, y no se desesperen que lo bueno esta por llegar. Muchísimas gracias a alastor82 y a todos los que leen este fic. Los agradezco de corazón.


	5. Propuestas

La habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad salvo por la lamparilla que estaba sobre el escritorio. Dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados bajo la cobija, uno durmiendo plácidamente, el otro con el sueño más ligero abrazaba el otro por la cintura.

El despertador sonó y Draco sentía como Hermione empezaba a despertarse. Hermione alcanzó el aparato y de un manotazo lo hizo callar. Draco no sabía que hacer, ella se estaba despertando y no había manera que ella no se fijara que él estaba en la cama con ella, su mano permanecía en su cintura. De repente sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensó y se forzaba a mantener la calma. Draco no movió ni un dedo, si la chica se iba a enojar, mas valía esperar a que estallara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó suavemente, había una diferencia entre el tono de voz que utilizaba con la tensión que residía en su cuerpo en este momento.

"Créeme no lo quieres saber"- contestó el, con cansancio en la voz. Ya estaba resignado, sabía que ellos iban a discutir así que no iba a desgastar la voz antes de que el pleito explotara.

"Y que tipo de respuesta es esa, acaso decidiste enredarme con tus misterios tan temprano en la mañana"

Draco sentía que era el momento perfecto para hablar con la verdad, si ella quería enfadarse el también podía. Ya bastaba con sus berrinches. Sí, la había regado pero acaso merecía su desprecio y sus insultos gratis. No eso que no, antes de ser su novio o ex, era un Malfoy y a un Malfoy no le insultaban así como así.

"Mira, mejor no empecemos a discutir. Vamos a conversar como dos adultos. ¿Te parece?"

"Por fin hablas con un poquito de sentido" – bufó Hermione.

"Mira, yo se que la regué pero ya te pedí perdón, qué más quieres. Hasta te traje serenata, acaso esto no basta. ¡Me hice el ridículo por ti, no me digas que esto no prueba algo sobre mis intenciones! Yo puedo ser egoísta y todo lo que quieras, pero no vayas a dudar de lo que realmente siento por ti. Ya deja a un lado lo que quieren mis padres."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus padres. Sí, tienen la mente retorcida pero de ti esperaba más. Mas que estas mentiras." – susurró Hermione.

"Pero a fin de cuentas me enamoré de ti, así que no veo a donde está el problema. Porque te haces tanto la difícil." – Draco sintió como Hermione se tensó al oír ese comentario así que se corrigió- "Mira para que veas que digo la verdad, te prometo no proponerte matrimonio hasta que tengamos treinta. Así veras que no estoy contigo por tu estatuto de héroe nacional ni nada de esto. Seguiremos saliendo pero sin nada de compromisos para casarse. Además tenemos todo el tiempo para esto. Volvamos a empezar de cero, quieres" – a estas alturas de su discurso Draco se había acercado a Hermione hasta que se encontró pegado contra la espalda de la chica.

Draco no jugaba limpio, podía sentir su pecho desnudo y musculado contra su espalda. A pesar de la camisa que ella llevaba, esto no impedía que este contacto le provoque escalofríos. Ahora el muy astuto estaba acariciando su cadera. Estaban completamente pegaditos. El Slytherin no se detenía ante nada. Claro, influir el juicio de una persona cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión importante no le molestaba para nada. Draco sintió unos deditos acariciar su mano. Estaba tan contento que habría podido gritar victoria en este mismísimo momento.

"Te creí tan fácilmente, la primera vez. No quiero cometer el mismo error" – Hermione seguía acariciando su mano, tomando su tiempo para rozar cada centímetro, cada dedos. Draco no sabía como interpretar lo que acababa de oír.

"No hay nada que pensar. Créeme Hermione cuando te digo que lo que estoy haciendo no es nada fácil para mi, ni nada gracioso, no te voy suplicar" – dijo con un tono auto suficiente.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras, te conozco. Ya suplicaste lo suficiente cuando me enteré. Hasta creo que bastó para que no supliques más en todo lo que te resta de vida." – dijo con calma.

"Bueno eso si no te lo voy a negar"- masculló – "Entonces que decides, ya te dije lo que quería. Te quiero a ti. ¿Que es lo que tu quieres?"

"No volver a equivocarme"- musitó Hermione.

Draco volteó Hermione para que estén frente a frente. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su cabello. Quedaron así mirándose, tratando de descifrar lo que decía el otro, lo que podía esconder.

"Ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto Granger. Esto no es ningún examen. No le temas al equivocarte. Me conoces, tal vez no sea la persona más noble y bondadosa que hayas conocido pero si sé ser leal. Entre los Slytherin todo el mundo lo sabe, somos leales." – la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ojos grises chocaron con ojos color canela. Ninguno se atrevió a pestañar, eso era un desafío. Draco la estaba retando, quería saber si se atrevería a huir de su mirada, dándole así la respuesta que buscaba. Si lo creía o no.- "Te estoy ofreciendo mi lealtad, la tomas o la dejas".

Ahí estaba el ultimátum que Hermione esperaba. Sabía que al Slytherin, no había que empujarle a sus límites. Aparentemente, esto había hecho. El sabia reconocer sus errores pero rogar perdón, esto no lo hacia. Pero lo hizo una vez con ella y esto era lo único que iba a tener aparentemente. Su historia no había empezado como un cuento de hadas y el definitivamente no era un príncipe azul.

Había aprovechado de su mediodía sin clases para reflexionar e irse a dormir temprano. Había recogido todas sus cosas del cuarto del Slytherin y ahí se había dado cuenta del montón que había dejado ahí. No solamente ropa sino mucho más, sin saberlo había dejado una parte de ella al Slytherin. Ahora era él que quería jugar lo todo por todo. Empezando de cero.

Empezar de cero pensó Hermione, pero como podía empezar de cero si había dado tanto en esta relación. Ahora quería hacer las paces como si nada. Acaso se le veía cara de tonta. Todos sus planes de mandar Draco a volar se vieron seriamente alterados cuando sintió sus labios del Slytherin sobre los suyos. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba, era un beso tan tierno. Acariciaba sus labios can parsimonia hasta que él profundizó el beso y su lengua se aventuró en su boca. Cuando ella empezó a responder a sus besos supo que estaba perdida. Sus besos eran adictivos, podía pasar todo el día besándolo, no tendría el menor inconveniente. Draco, decidido a obtener un sí, empezó a besar su cuello, de paso pegándola contra el colchón con él encima. Le succionaba el cuello, dejando una marca, el sonrió con malicia. Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que sucumbir a sus caricias y lo atrajo para besarlo con pasión, dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Que mas podía decir para defenderse, solo que lo había extrañado a pesar de todo. Recorría cada centímetro de su espalda con sus manos hambrientas, sintiendo cada fibra de su ser vibrar por el contacto. Se incorporó para poder besar su pecho, delineando cada pectoral con sus labios. Ascendió su recorrido por el pecho del rubio para detenerse a su cuello. Detuvo sus acciones para mirarlo a los ojos y reconoció esta mirada. Esta mirada que la había convencido tantas veces que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran una mentira. Que tal vez, el estaba enamorado de ella. Cayó el veinte que ahí estaba su respuesta, en esta mirada. Cuando su cara no mostraba ningún rastro de superioridad, de suficiencia. Solo quedaba él, sencillamente él y esto era lo que quería. Lo quería a él, no a su familia, no a su linaje o su dinero. Sus orbes azul – gris la miraron con interrogación y ella simplemente le sonrió, volviendo a besar su cuello, lo mordisqueó y lo volvió a besar. Cuando sintió la mano del rubio acariciar la parte interior de sus muslos, detuvo la ascensión de ellas con una mano. El la miró interrogante.

"Acepto tu lealtad y como yo puedo aceptar volver a confiar en ti. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Pero creo que para este tipo de actividades te tendrás que esforzar más. – le dio un besito en los labios antes de levantarse y dejarlo en la cama – "Yo ya estoy inmune a estas técnicas de persuasión". Le sonrió y se fue a bañar.

Draco estaba boquiabierto, que coños había pasado. Todo iba bien hasta que ella decidió dejarlo con todo el calentón, otra vez. En este momento dudó seriamente las intenciones de su novia. Todo el mundo decía que los Gryffindor eran misericordiosos y todas estas babosadas. Pero Draco no era ningún tonto, sabía que todo esto no era nada más que una sarta de mentiras. La prueba, la tenia en este momento en el baño. "Estúpidos Gryffindorinos" musitó antes de ir a la ducha.

DMHGDMHG

"Si te digo que está solo, la Gryffindor esa lo dejó"

"Ay como me gustaría la que lo consuele"

"Draco Malfoy esta oficialmente de regreso en el mercado"

"Si aparentemente dicen que Granger lo engañó con Weasley"

"Siempre tan inocente, yo les digo chicas. Esa Granger no es nada más que una manipuladora, si sabe muy bien lo que hace."

En Hogwarts las noticias volaban alto y rápido. Ya todo el mundo estaba al corriente de la decaída de la relación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Las chicas habían sacado su mejor ropa del closet para impresionar al Slytherin pero una en particular estaba más empeñada que nunca en capturar el corazón del Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson era muy inteligente y sabia muy bien como ingeniárselas para conquistar un chico. Ahora que Granger no estaba en el partido, ella iba a poder jugar a su antojo.

DMHGDMHG

"Me pasa el azúcar por favor Ron"- preguntó Harry.

"¿Que?"

"Te pedí que me pasaras el azúcar"- Harry miraba a su amigo con suspicacia. Había estado raro desde ayer. Después del espectáculo del rubio. Harry no estaba seguro pero pensaba que Ron todavía tenia la esperanza de volver con Hermione. Esto podría explicar su comportamiento. Lo que si estaba seguro era que las cosas se iban a complicar ahora que Hermione había dejado a Draco. Por lo menos esto era lo que le había dicho Ginny. Porque no sabia si Hermione iba a querer estar con Ron. Lo más probable era que no. Harry la conocía y sabia que Ron no tenia que ilusionarse porque sino iba a salir mal parado.

"Ten. ¿Oye Harry a que hora vamos al pueblo?"

Hoy era el gran día Harry por fin le había pedido a Ginny que salieran juntos al pueblo, esto iba a formalizar su relación. Habían tardado bastante, no había tiempo que perder. En este momento entraron Ginny y Hermione. Las dos se estaban riendo como dos locas. Ginny tomó asiento al lado de Harry y Hermione en frente de ellos al lado de Neville.

"Buenos días chicos" – saludó sonriente.

"Buenos días Hermione. Dormiste bien por lo que veo" – contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Si Harry tiene razón, te ves mucho mejor hoy."

"¿Esto quiere decir que me veía mal los otros días Ron?" – preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"No pero que dices, si todos los días te ves aún mas bonita" – dijo Ron sonriendo.

"Gracias"- musitó Hermione sonrojándose por el halago.

"Ay por favor, si quieren los dejamos solos." – bromeó Dean quien estaba al otro lado de Hermione.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y este se calló de inmediato aunque se podía notar que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"¿Buenos chicos se nos esta haciendo tarde, ya es tiempo que nos vayamos no creen?"

"Ron no sé si lo hayas notado pero Hermione y yo acabamos de llegar. Yo quiero comer así que te esperas" – le dijo Ginny sirviéndose un zumo de naranja.

"Miren quien acaba de llegar. Las noticias vuelan por lo que veo. Miren como lo están ahogando, de verdad que no tienen ni una pizca de orgullo" – musitó Padma Patil.

Ginny miró hacia la entrada y ahí vio a Draco Malfoy. Como lo había dicho Padma estaba rodeado de chicas, cuatro por ser exacto. Se veía que estaban coqueteando. Echo un vistazo en dirección de su amiga que gracias a Dios estaba leyendo el Prophet. Ginny decido ocupar Hermione para que no se de cuenta.

"¿Dime Herm que piensas hacer después del paseo en el pueblo?"

" No sé Ginny, irme a la biblioteca o no sé quizás tome el tiempo para hacer algo con …"

La castaña nunca terminó su frase porque en este tiempo oyó una risa estridente, esta risa la podía reconocer a leguas. Pansy Parkinson acababa de entrar en el gran comedor y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue agarrar a Draco del brazo, como para decir que era todo suyo. Pero no solo estaba Pansy sino cuatro chicas más no lejos de allí. Aparentemente estaban conversando pero Hermione no era una estúpida. Sabia que habían muchas chicas que querían a Draco pero nunca se atrevieron a coquetear con el cuando él estaba con ella, salvo por una atrevidas. Ahora había cuatro chicas no más con la ofrecida de Pansy rodeando a su novio. De seguro no perdían el tiempo pensó Hermione.

"No te preocupes Herm, no tienen nada que hacer" – le dijo Ginny.

"No me preocupo solo me estoy divirtiendo" – contestó Hermione. Ginny le sonrió, señalándole a Pansy que ahora le hacia pucheros a Draco. Hermione no pudo retenerse y se echó a reír. Las dos podían notar que Draco no la estaba pasando nada bien con Pansy ahogándolo.

"De que se ríen las dos" – preguntó Harry.

"De nada Harry es solo Ginny que me estaba contando un chiste. Nada de especial. ¿Ahora que recuerdo a que horas nos tenemos que ir?"

"Cuando mi hermanita querida acabe de comer" – bufó Ron.

"Ya Ron no sé porque tienes tanta prisa. Hermione no se va a ir a ningún lado"- bromeó Ginny, en este momento Hermione le dio una patada bajo la mesa. Ginny le sacó la lengua.

"Muy divertido Ginny, muy divertido"

DMHGDMHG

"Pansy no tienes otra cosa que hacer, necesito irme a comer."- se volteó hacia las demás -" Chicas fue un placer conversar con ustedes" – se despidió el Slytherin. Pansy lo retuvo con la manga de la camisa.

"Anda Draco perdóname, por lo de tu ex novia. Pero reconócelo te libre de las garras de esta. Al final te hice un favor, por lo menos agradécemelo." – refunfuñó Pansy.

"¡Cuantas veces de lo voy a decir Pansy, déjame en paz, que tengo hambre carajo!" – Pansy no lo quería dejar de molestar. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de los Gryffindores y vio Hermione y la chica Weasley riéndose. Por lo menos ellas podían comer.

La Slytherin se había callado de repente, se volteó para ver que le había sucedido y notó que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios muy apretados. La Slytherin estaba enojada y Draco no quería estar en los zapatos de la persona que había podido provocar su furia.

"¿Draco que significa esto?" – preguntó Pansy tratando de controlar su enojo y su indignación.

"De que carajo estás hablando Pansy. ¡Por el amor de Merlín cállate ya mujer!"

"Que es esto que hay en tu cuello Draco. Dime por favor que no es lo que creo que es." – Pansy apenas podía contener su ira y su indignación. Draco era muy rápido apenas se separaba de una chica otra se le lanzaba encima. Pero como pudo pasar si lo había vigilado. No lo suficiente pensó.

"Que quieres que te diga Pansy, mi novia es muy posesiva. Como no iba a ser, soy todo un ángel" – Draco sonrió con suficiencia y alzó el cuello de su camisa.

Pansy no sabía si golpearlo o simplemente irse, tal vez las dos cosas. Así que había vuelto con Granger, su plan había fallado. Tenía que encontrar algo más para separar a estos dos. Draco aprovechó este momento para irse a comer, Pansy estaba completamente anonadada, ni siquiera se había movido. De repente alguien chocó con ella, el impacto del golpe casi la tira al suelo.

"Perdón"

"Weasley, no puedes tener mas cuidado"

"Anda no es tan grave Parkinson, sigues de pie, ¿No?" – replicó Ginny.

"Ah ahí viene la hermanita y toda la gentuza, de veras que este colegio se llena cada día mas de seres estúpidos y insignificantes." – escupió Pansy – "Que me dices Granger, puedo apostar que te mueres de ganas de regresar a tu mundo lleno de ineptos como tú"

"Siempre tan amable Pansy y con la misma cantaleta de siempre. Porque no usas tu tiempo de manera eficiente, repasando por los EXTASIS. ¡Ya sé mejor píntate un bosque y piérdete en él!"

"¡No soy una rata de biblioteca como tu!" – vociferó Pansy.

"Mira Parkinson déjanos en paz y sigue tu camino y nosotros haremos lo mismo" – dijo Harry.

"¡Cállate Potter! Esto es un asunto entre la sangre sucia y yo" – Pansy señaló Hermione con el dedo.

La profesora Macgonnagall quien estaba desayunando a la mesa de los profesores, le dio la señal a Hagrid para que la siguiera. Otro pleito más, pensó. De veraz que estos chicos no aprendían, la cosa se había puesto peor desde algunos días, y no sabia porque.

"¿Puedo saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí?" – interrogó la profesora. Nadie contestó. Los cuatro Griffindores estaban fulminando a Pansy con la mirada, y esta no hacía nada más que sonreír con suficiencia. "¿Nadie me va a contestar?" "Esta bien, voy a pasar por alto este pleito. Pero señorita Granger, no se olvide que usted es prefecta así que espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. ¿Entendido?"

"Si profesora no volverá a pasar, se lo puedo asegurar" – contestó Hermione pero ni siquiera miraba a la profesora sino que estaba mirando a Pansy quien no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿Señorita Parkinson?"

"Si profesora como lo ha dicho Granger, no volverá a pasar" – Si las miradas pudieran matar, Hermione no estaría mas. Pansy la miraba con tanto odio.

El gran comedor estaba muy silencioso, parecía que los pleitos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor habían recobrado fuerza. Estas últimas semanas, las miradas de odio, y los insultos volaban como lechuzas entre las dos casas. Hermione agradecía silenciosamente que pronto seria el fin del año escolar. No podía soportar más a toda esta animosidad. Pansy se había puesto como objetivo hacerle la vida de cuadritos y esto no le agradaba para nada.

Draco desde su asiento observaba como Pansy y Hermione se lanzaban miradas de odio. Vio como la profesora volvió a retomar su asiento en la mesa de los profesores. Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido, Pansy sacó su varita pero Hermione había anticipado su movimiento. Las dos se apuntaban, estaban hablando pero no podía oír nada. Decidió intervenir, la profesora estaba de espalda, así que no podía ver lo que pasaba. Pero pronto recuperaría su sitio y ahí vería que estaban haciendo las dos. Draco no tenía mucho tiempo, Ginny, Ron y Harry también habían sacado la varita. A este paso los cinco iban a estar castigados por la profesora si seguían así. Malditos Gryffindor pensaba Draco además ningún Slytherin quería meterse con los cuatro reunidos. Así que ninguno se levantó. Sabían que esto era un asunto entre Pansy y Hermione y no querían intervenir sino iban a salir mal parados. Draco se dirigió a zancadas hacia las dos. Arrancó la varita de Pansy y se puso delante de la castaña. Viendo que Pansy no tenía su varita, los cuatro Gryffindor bajaron sus varitas. Hermione había bajado la suya pero la apretaba demasiado fuerte para el gusto del Slytherin.

"Que crees que estas haciendo Hermione. ¿Quieres perder tu titulo de prefecta o qué?" – le preguntó el Slytherin. Veía como la profesora había retomado su sitio y los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo me estoy defendiendo. Dile a tu amiguita Pansy que la próxima vez no seré tan amable" – le contestó la castaña.

"Pero que estas diciendo, Pansy no es mi amiguita como dices. No le hagas caso, lo único que quiere es hacerte perder los estribos. No le des este gusto."

"Si tienes razón, mejor me voy"

"Si mejor nos vamos" – le tomó la mano pero la castaña lo detuvo.

"No, nos vamos pero no contigo" – Draco abrió los ojos como platos – "Quiero decir que tenemos que ir al pueblo pero no contigo". Se apresuró para asegurarle que esto tenía nada que ver con lo del pleito. "Te aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con Pansy" Pansy ya se había ido, gracias Merlín.

"Pero porque no estoy invitado, soy tu novio. ¿Porque no puedo ir entonces? Además no me gusta como te mira la comadreja esa."

"Draco por favor solo es una salida entre amigos, además te vas a aburrir con nosotros. Porque no te vas con Blaise y Theo a hacer algo, no sé.

"Hermione date prisa que no tenemos todo el día" – le dijo Harry.

"Ya voy Harry. Bueno te dejo Draco, trata de no extrañarme." – le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Ni siquiera lo besó, nada. Si esta Gryffindor lo iba a volver loco, ella y todos sus amigos.

"¿Mi pobre Draco esta mujer te tiene completamente embobado, estás seguro que no quiere volver con Pansy? Ya sabes menos complicaciones. – bromeó Blaise quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ya no friegues Blaise" – refunfuñó Draco – "Vámonos que ya no tengo hambre".

DMHGDMHG

"Puedo hablar contigo por un momento Hermione- preguntó Ron, los cuatro estaban en el bar de la señora Rosmerta cuando Ron se acercó a Hermione para que hablen a solas. Fueron a ver Fred and George, a Honeydukes y otras tiendas. Ahora solo querían relajarse un poco antes de volver.

"Sí. Harry, Ginny vuelvo en un ratito"

Los dos amigos salieron a dar un paseo. Ron no paraba de juguetear con sus manos. Hermione se paró y lo tomó por las manos.

"Ya para Ron, que me quieres decir" – le preguntó sonriendo. Ron tomó una boconada de aire antes de lanzarse.

"Primero quiero que sepas que lo siento por lo de Malfoy y tu. Yo sé cuánto te gustaba." – Hermione se sorprendió con estas palabras y quiso corregirlo pero Ron no la dejó hablar. Necesitaba hablar sino no lo haría nunca – "Pero yo estoy aquí si quieres hablar y quería preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo. A pasear, tomar un helado lo que quieras. Ya lo he dicho, que me dices" – Ron la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza. Por un minuto Hermione se arrepintió de no haber invitado a Draco.

"Yo no sé qué decirte Ron, eso es muy lindo pero…" Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, en este momento Ron la había besado, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar. Ron la soltó y le miró a los ojos.

"Te quiero Hermione, siempre te quise. Pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, este hurón me hizo abrir los ojos. No podía soportar que te abrace, que te bese cuando yo te quería solo para mí. Ahora que no estés con él, espero que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí."

Ron se veía tan sincero que Hermione no sabía que decir. Se trataba de su mejor amigo y por nada en el mundo le quería causar ningún daño. Lo amaba demasiado para hacerle algo así.

"No me contestes ahora. Sé que estas en buenos términos con Draco. De otro modo no habría intervenido esta mañana. Pero Hermione te mereces más que esto. Además no tendrás que aguantar todas las babosadas de Pansy. No te das cuenta que habría hecho de tu vida un verdadero infierno. Draco no era la persona para ti, nada más traía problemas en tu vida."

La tomó de la mano y regresaron al bar. Ginny y Harry observaron como los dos eran tomados de la mano. Ginny miró Hermione con sorpresa. Ginny sabía que Draco y Hermione habían vuelto por eso no entendía que hacia su hermano tomado de la mano con Hermione. Además Hermione no se veía muy bien que digamos. Estaba pálida y como un poco ausente, notó Ginny. Por eso propuso que volvieran al colegio. Tan pronto como llegaron Hermione se fue de volada a su sala común, pretextando que no se sentía bien. Cuando por fin estaba en los confines de su sala común, se apoyó en el retrato de la entrada, cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló. Tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó la presencia de Draco. El se movió despacito hacia ella hasta estar a centímetros de su cara, golpeó suavemente su frente y esta se asustó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¿Toc toc, hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Draco juguetón. Hermione lo miraba divertida y irritada a la vez. Es que podía ser tan infantil a veces.

"Depende, quien esta ahí" – Hermione le siguió el juego.

"Pues verá señorita, se me ha perdido la novia. ¿Acaso no la habría visto andar por acá?"

"Que coincidencia, se me ha perdido el novio también. Tal vez usted me pueda ayudar a buscarlo" – le contestó Hermione acercándose más a él.

"Entonces no busques mas"- la besó y la cargó hasta el sofá. La sentó en su regazo sin dejar de besarla. Le dio otro beso en la frente, Hermione acomodó su cabeza en su hombro mientras el acariciaba su cabello.

"Como te fue con tus amiguitos" – le preguntó.

"Bien" – murmuró Hermione. La verdad, no sabía si le debía decir la verdad a Draco. Podía enojarse y eso era lo último que quería.

"Eres demasiado silenciosa, te pasa algo" – inclinó su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"No ahora ya estoy mejor" – le susurró en el cuello.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta?"

"¿Te molesta si nos quedamos aquí? Quiero pasar el resto del día contigo. Así que eres mío" – lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Está bien, vent por acá" – Draco se recostó y la atrajo más hacia su pecho. Con su varita hizo aparecer una revista de Quidditch. La alzó a la vista de los dos para que pudieran leerla. Hermione ni siquiera le hacía caso a la revista, solo quería aprovechar este momento. Tenía que hablar con Ron lo más pronto posible. Los EXTASIS estaban dentro de dos semanas, e iba a necesitar toda la calma posible. Lo único que le faltaba era que Draco se enterara y esta vez sí se le iba a armar.


	6. Decisiones

_**Nota de autora:**_

_**Hola queridos lectores de este fic, primero les quiero pedir una disculpa por esta tardanza en editar este fic. El mes pasado una de las personas que mas amaba en este mundo se fue, mi madre se murió. Cuando esto pasa, es una parte del corazón que se va y esto duele mucho, literalmente como físicamente. Por esto no he podido editar este fic. Pero he aprendido que ahora me tocaba a mí y a mis hermanos vivir por ella. Y respirar por ella los alientos que tanto le hicieron falta al morirse. **_

_**Entonces espero que me entiendan y el porqué de la tardanza al editar este fic. Termino esta nota con un último consejo.**_

_**Amen y respeten a sus papas porque es la única verdadera riqueza que tenemos en este mundo. Yo no tengo papa pero si he tenido la suerte de tener una mama maravillosa que supo ser mis dos padres. Por eso amen, amen a sus papas y no duden en decírselos. **_

_**¡Buena lectura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-« No me gusta. No me gusta para nada » - dijo Hermione mirando los objetos que tenia en frente.

-"A mi tampoco me gusta para nada" – concedió Draco a sus espaldas.

-"Y a ti quien te ha pedido tu opinión" – contestó Hermione enojada, volteándose para mirarlo.

-"Pues por lo visto, estos presentes son para mi. Así que doy mi opinión que te guste o no" – contestó Draco con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-"¿Esta situación te da gusto verdad?" – preguntó con incredulidad.

-"Por supuesto. No olvides que fuiste tu la que no quiso que hagamos nuestra reconciliación publica." – dijo analizando sus uñas – "Así que para todas estas chicas, mandarme regalos no es tan mala cosa" – finalizó con suficiencia.

Hermione lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Era la única explicación. Ahí enfrente sobre la mesa, en frente del sofá se encontraba una pila de regalos. Cajas de chocolates, de galletas y otras tonterías. Todas estas baratijas para una única persona, el Slytherin que tenía en frente.

Todavía no lo podía digerir, hasta le daba nauseas. Ver todos estos regalos. ¡Pero que creían estas chicas! ¡Que Draco era un pedazo de carne asada, o que! Apenas se habían separado que esta banda de harpías se habían lanzado sobre él como si fuese el único hombre sobre la tierra. Esta banda de regaladas nada mas querían brincar unos saltitos en la cama con él, pensó irritada. No podían apreciar al verdadero hombre detrás de toda esta apariencia de chico malcriado. Ella quería estar con él porque lo quería a él y no todo lo que podía beneficiarle tenerlo junto a ella. Una cosa que de seguro, querían todas estas babosas que corrían detrás de él.

-"Digas lo que digas, no quiero que comes uno de esos chocolatitos. Me dan mala espina. No sabes lo que hay en ellos, pueden contener filtros amorosos. ¡O qué sé yo! Ya tuve suficiente con Harry la vez pasada. Banda de harpías" – masculló ella.

-"¿Sí, pero acaso me ves con cara rajada?" – preguntó él con un tono altanero.

-"¡No eres mucho peor!" – explotó ella.

-"¡Que te pasa, nada mas son unas cajas de chocolates, no veneno!" – alzó sus brazos al cielo como para expresar su frustración.

-"Draco no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo. Acaso piensas que no veo como estas chicas te miran como si fueses el último desayuno que vayan a tener en sus vidas." – Hermione cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con suspicacia.

-"Hermione no seas ridícula. Estas chicas me hablan con toda normalidad. La que tiene problemas eres tu" – la apuntó con un dedo –"Estos últimos días te noté, como lo puedo decir, un poco más agitada de lo normal." – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados – "Te traes algo entre manos y exijo saber lo que es" - la tomó por el brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo, acabando con la distancia entre ellos. Hermione miró de soslayo su brazo y alzó la barbilla para ver Draco a los ojos.

-"Me estas lastimando" – dijo despacio tratando de contener su enojo – "No sé lo que vayas a pensar pero no te escondo nada. Ahora te voy a pedir que me quites tu brazo de encima" – lo miraba con furia.

-"No tan rápido. Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa. Estos últimos días, estás nerviosa y cada vez más distante. ¡Que te pasa carajo!" – le gritó Draco.

-"¡Porque insistes en esto! Ya te dije que no me pasa nada" – gritó Hermione, zafándose de su agarre – "No trates de enredarme. No te quiero cerca de estos "regalitos". ¡Mejor dicho, no quiero tenerlos aquí!" –Hermione sacó su varita pero Draco le bloqueó el paso.

-"Oh no. Ni te atrevas a destruir estos paquetes." – dijo amenazadoramente.

-"¿Ah si?" – preguntó Hermione desafiándolo. -"Mírame" - Empujó Draco sobre el sofá y lanzó el hechizo. -"Incendio" – gritó. Los paquetes se transformaron en un paquete de cenizas en un segundo. Draco solo podía ver como sus cajas de chocolates desvanecían ante sus ojos. Adiós los dulces, ya nada quedaba de los puñeteros dulces. Gracias a su novia que observaba su trabajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¡Que te pasa ahora! Te estas desquitando con unas cajitas de chocolate" – Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-"No me estoy desquitando. ¡No quiero que recibas cajas de chocolates que puedan contener sabe Merlín que cosas!" – vociferó Hermione.

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver con los regalos y lo sabes" – Draco se puso en frente de ella, alzó la barbilla de Hermione con un dedo –"Estas celosa" – Hermione trató de zafarse pero el la tomó por el brazo de nuevo – "Lo que no cuadra es el por qué. Eras tu la que no quería que los demás se enteraran de que volvimos juntos. ¿Entonces de que te quejas?" – preguntó.

-"Sí. Pero esto no quiere decir que tienes que coquetear con todas las chicas que se te crucen en el camino Draco. Ya estoy harta de esta situación." – Draco pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-"Fuiste tu la que lo quiso así. Yo nada mas estoy haciendo lo que tú me pides. Pensé que todavía estabas molesta por lo de Pansy y nuestro pleito. Así que traté de hacer lo que tu me pedias" – Draco respiró hondo – "Pero el que no puede mas con esta situación, soy yo." – terminó cansado.

-"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" – Hermione se quitó del agarre de Draco y tomó su mano. Entrelazó sus manos. - "Quieres terminar conmigo" le preguntó incrédula, trajo su mano hacia su boca y besó cada uno de sus dedillos. Draco la miró intensamente, tratando de descifrar las intenciones de su novia. De verdad no sabia si siempre fue así de astuta o si fuese su cercanía a él que la había vuelto así.

-"Que quieres que te diga. Hace una semana que volvimos y desde este día ya no te acercas a mí." – Hermione lo miró raro – "Quiero decir desde este día, ya no… Sabes lo que quiero decir" – terminó Draco frustrado. Hermione seguía mirándolo como si no entendiera nada. –"Desde este día ya no nos tocamos como solíamos hacerlo. Parece que ya no quieres estar conmigo. Si es así dímelo. Deja tu venganza a un lado si es lo que pretendes hacer, vengarte." - la miró con suspicacia.

-"Pero que estás diciendo. Por favor dime que me estas tomando el pelo. Que no me acabas de decir que quieres separarte de mi porque ya no hacemos el amor." – soltó su mano como si la hubiera quemado.

-"Sabes que no es esto Hermione. Me conoces, si quisiera tener sexo yo pudiera con facilidad ir a buscarlo en brazos de otra. Lo que quiero decir es que ya no me abrazas, estás fría conmigo. Además quieres que nuestra reconciliación permanezca un secreto. ¡Que quieres que piense!"

-"Muchas gracias Draco, esto me tranquiliza." – contestó sarcástica.

-"Quiero estar contigo, de veraz quiero. Pero tu no me lo estas poniendo fácil. A decir verdad actúas como si no quisieras estar conmigo. Cambiaste Hermione" – la miró a los ojos.

-"Esto a ti te extraña. No veo porque. Supongo que lo único que estoy esperando es que me vuelvas a defraudar. Acaso no es lo que tú quieres hacer. No me sorprende. De hecho ya estaba preparada." – le confesó. Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo miró con cansancio – "Me quieres dejar, déjame. Corre detrás de esta zorra de Pansy. ¡A mi me importa un pepino"! – Le lanzó un cojín en la cabeza.

-"¡Estas completamente chiflada!" – le volvió a tirar el cojín que ella lo había lanzado.

-"¡Baboso! ¡Hurón descolorado!" – le tiró el otro cojín que quedaba sobre el sofá.

-"¡Castor de biblioteca!" – le tiró el cojín que le había lanzado. Hermione agachó la cabeza para que el cojín no la golpeara.

-"Eres un patán" – le lanzó un libro que lo golpeó en la cabeza. Draco se masajeó la cabeza con una mano y la miró con furia.

-"¡Ratón de biblioteca!" – le lanzó el libro que Hermione volvió a esquivar.

Después de unos minutos de insultos. Los dos se miraban y respiraban con dificultad por tanto gritar y tirarse cosas. Hermione se le acercó despacito hasta que quedara a centímetros de él. Alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-"Te odio" – le dijo mirándolo con chispas en los ojos. Draco se sorprendió pero escondió como pudo su sorpresa con una mirada de indiferencia. Hermione respiró hondo. – "Pero cuánto te amo"- se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente, rozando levemente sus labios. Luego besó su oreja – "No quiero que corres detrás de Parkinson." – le susurró al oído. Abrazó su cintura y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Draco le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando su cintura. La estrechó fuerte y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

-"Y yo no quiero dejarte" – le dio un besito en la nariz. Hermione sonrió, le dio un beso en el cuello perdiéndose en su olor.

-"Siento haberte insultado" – susurró jugando con los botones de su camisa.

-"Y yo también" – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-"Le vas a tener que romper el corazón a tus fanáticas, lo siento" – dijo sarcástica.

-"Yo que pensaba que los Gryffindor eran unos bondadosos"

-"Pues bondadosos, depende. Pero no somos tontos. Y deja de hacer comparaciones porque estoy segura que a ti no te gustaría compartirme con Ron." – Draco la miró con suspicacia, apretándola mas fuerte ante la insinuación.

-"Y eso que quiere decir, que te ves con la comadreja a mis espaldas" – dijo con el ceño fruncido, Hermione abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-"Que tonterías dices. Solo era un ejemplo. No necesitas ponerte celoso" – bufó Hermione.

-"Entonces no hubieras podido elegir otro nombre"- contestó molesto.- "Este pelirrojo me saca de quicio con su aires de santo y bondadoso."

-"Draco no quiero mas pleito. Lo único que quiero es que estas tontas que van pavoneándose contigo por los pasillos sepan que contigo, no deben pasarse de la raya." - dijo muy seria.

-"Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, me dan unas ganas de agarrarte y hacerte miles de cosas" – la miró como un predador. De repente la alzó y la sentó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras Draco atacaba su cuello con besos hambrientos.

-"Entonces tendría que ponerme celosa mas seguido" – Hermione soltó una risita antes de atacar los labios de su novio con los suyos.

Draco hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione, con movimientos desenfrenados los dos trataban de quitarle la ropa al otro. Draco le quitó la camisa a Hermione y sin esperar un segundo mas, empezó a esparcir besos sobre sus hombros y su cuello. Besó su oreja y tomó su lóbulo entre sus diente, mordisqueándolo levemente. Hermione soltó un gemido y lo apretó fuerte con sus piernas.

-"Te deseo" – susurró Draco con la voz ronca, dejó de besar su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. La taladró con la mirada, sus ojos grises llenos de deseo. Hermione le quitó la camisa de un rasgón, mandando a volar los botones de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente. Draco correspondió con una pasión similar y le desabrochó el sujetador, queriendo sentir su piel contra la suya. Cuando la tela fue descartada, los dos gimieron de placer.- "Merlín, cuanto he extrañado tenerte así" - musitó mientras besaba sus pechos. Hermione hundió sus dedos en su pelo, tirando levemente mientras Draco hacia maravillas con su lengua.

Hermione le quitó la cintura de un jalón y la tiró al suelo. Tomó el rostro de Draco ente sus manos y lo volvió a besar. No podía explicarlo pero las palabras de Draco habían despertado como un fuego en su interior y con ello su lado el más pasional. Con un hechizo silencioso hizo aparecer su varita y con un "Desvanesco" hizo desaparecer los zapatos de los dos, el pantalón de Draco y su falda. Solo les quedaban los calcetines y su ropa interior. Después arrojó su varita en algún lugar de la sala común, volviendo a atacar los labios del rubio. Draco gimió cuando sintió la piel desnuda de su novia y su miembro erecto cubierto por su calzoncillo rozar la parte mas intima de ella.

-"Tu cuarto" – susurró Hermione jadeando en su oído, mordisqueó su lóbulo, bajó por su cuello succionándolo y besó sus labios. Draco la sujetó por las nalgas alzándola para subir a su cuarto. Alguien tocó al retrato que guardaba la sala común y los dos se pararon en seco a medio subir las escaleras. Draco le lanzó una mirada a Hermione, como preguntándole si tenían que abrir o no. Hermione lo pensó unos segundos y miró a Draco en los ojos. Lo volvió a besar, besó su mandíbula esparciendo besitos hasta su oreja.

-"Que se vayan" – le susurrô juguetonamente.

-"Estas segura" – jadeó Draco mientras la besaba en el cuello, succionando bastante como para dejar una marca. Hermione gimió al sentir los besos posesivos que Draco le daba.

-"Sí. Vámonos"

Draco siguió su camino con ella en brazos para ir rumbo a su habitación. Las clases empezaban en quince minutos. Draco no podía estar más feliz de faltar clases hoy.

* * *

-"Ya Ron vámonos. Llevamos minutos aquí y nadie abre. Ya déjalo" – dijo Ginny, apoyándose sobre la entrada. Harry quien estaba a su lado también comenzaba a mostrar señales de impaciencia.

-"Pero Ginny, fue ella quien me dijo que viniéramos a buscarla" – Ron pasó una mano por su cabello. Miró a Harry para saber qué opinaba.

-"Pues para mi, que ya se fue Ron. Las clases empiezan en menos de diez minutos y no contesta. Tal vez se fue sin nosotros." – Harry notó la cara de desaprobación de Ron. No era para tanto no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo. –"Sabes no es tan grave la alcanzaremos en clases."

-"Quizás tengas razón." – Harry podía notar la suspicacia en el tono de voz de su amigo. Ron echó una miradita a su hermana y vio la cara que ponía. Se veía que Ginny estaba irritada. La podía entender pero también podían entenderlo a él. Hermione todavía no le había dado una respuesta. No sabía cómo interpretar el silencio de la castaña. Por esto esperaba este día con ansias, era Hermione la que le había pedido de pasar por ella. Él lo había visto como una oportunidad.

-"¡ Ron vámonos ya!" - Ginny le dijo exasperada. Las clases empezaban en menos de cinco minutos. No podía permitirse de llegar tarde. Tomó la mano de Harry y empezó a caminar en dirección de las clases. Harry miró para atrás, viendo si Ron los seguía o no.

Hoy tenían transfiguraciones con la profesora Mcgonagall. Con los EXTASIS llegando la semana próxima. Las clases eran principalmente para repasar las bases. Habían acordado con un programa con Hermione. El dichoso programa parecía demasiado cargado para ellos pero ya sabían como era su amiga así que no dijeron nada. Harry notó como Ron de mala gana los seguía para irse a clases. Cuando llegaron al aula de clases Harry besó a Ginny,. Ron se veía molesto, Harry supuso que era por el hecho de que Ginny fuera su hermana pero no cuadraba porque antes no había mostrado ninguna señal de antipatía hacia él. Harry no quería ni imaginar que su estado tenía que ver con Hermione porque sino las cosas se iban a poner más raras de lo que ya estaban.

-"Ya vámonos Harry" – masculló Ron.

Cuando llegaron Macgonagall estaba contando los presentes. Les miró con una mirada reprobatoria cuando entraron. Se apresuraron en tomar sus sitios. Pero al llegar notaron la ausencia de su amiga. Se miraron confundidos un minuto para luego volver a poner su atención en la clase. Al acabar la lista de nombres, dos alumnos faltaban. Algunos se pusieron a cuchichear, preguntándose a donde estaban los dos prefectos. Algunos decían que la ruptura fue tan dura para la castaña que ya no iba en clases tan seguido. Otros pregonaban que el prefecto estaba demasiado ocupado en retomar sus antiguos vicios como para atender las clases. Todos tenían su propia versión.

En el fondo, Pansy Parkinson estaba que reventaba del coraje. Todos podían suponer todo lo que querían pero ella sabía muy bien a donde estaba la prefecta. Podía apostar todos los gallones que estaban en su cuenta en Gringotts que los dos estaban juntos. Sabía que necesitaba actuar y pronto. Pero su plan necesitaba tiempo, ver estos dos juntos ponía sus pelos en punta. Todavía no podía notar lo que el Slytherin veía en la Gryffindor, estaba tan sencilla, por Merlín. Estaba tan Gryffindorina que al verla le provocaban nauseas, Pansy no podía soportar sus aires de chica perfecta y linda, la chica no era ninguna santa. Además ella se vestía con mucho más clase que esta sangre sucia. Ella era la novia ideal para Draco, él la necesitaba a ella. Solo que él se había extraviado, esta ratona de biblioteca de seguro lo había hechizado. Una ratona de biblioteca como ella podía hacerlo y además tenía toda la inteligencia para ello.

Una cosa que la sangre sucia no sabía era que ella también podía ser muy lista. Su plan era perfecto y después de esto Draco no querrá saber de ella nunca más. Pansy tenía el plan todo preparado pero por ello necesitaba cómplices, encontrarlos no iba a ser una cosa muy fácil pero estaba dispuesta a todo para que Draco vuelva con ella.

* * *

-"Quiero conocer a tus padres" – susurró Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione. Ella tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, dibujando letras imaginarias sobre él. Alzó la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, le sonrió y le dio un beso rozando sus labios muy despacio. Draco respondió besando sus labios tomando su tiempo explorando. Atrapó su labio inferior y la tomó entre sus dientes. Hermione sonrió en el beso.

-"Créeme no quieres conocer a mis padres" – besó su cuello juguetonamente. Draco sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Hermione se alzó a su altura para besar su nariz mientras Draco le acariciaba la mejilla.

-"Vamos a vivir juntos, creo que es buena idea que me conozcan. Así podrán ver que buen muchacho educado soy"- dijo con una sonrisita de auto suficiencia.

-"Mis padres no están por el momento. No sé cuándo van a volver. Viajan mucho, apenas los veo" – mintió.

-"Quiero conocerlos" – insistió. Hermione se alejó de él y se recostó boca arriba a su lado. Se quedó observando el techo.

-"¿Por qué insistes?" - preguntó con cansancio en la voz.

-"Porque quiero presentarme formalmente. No me preguntes porque, preséntamelos y ya, listo." – se apoyó con su codo mirándola a los ojos.

-"Que raro porque por los padres que tienes nunca me imaginé que pudieras estar en esto de conocer a los padres de la novia" – bufó Hermione siguiendo viendo el techo. Draco la miró ofendido, la fulminó con la mirada. Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de su boca Hermione se arrepintió de ellas. Vio como Draco la miraba e hizo ademan de tocarle el brazo pero él se alejo, dándole la espalda.

-"Por lo menos ahora sé lo que piensas de mi. Gracias por tu honestidad." Dijo con un tono mordaz.

-"Perdón, no quise decirte esto. Estoy la persona menos indicada para juzgar a tus padres. Perdóname Draco" – vacilante, tocó su hombro. El no se movió.

-"No te cruzó por la cabeza que quizás les quería conocer porque por una vez quería hacer las cosas bien. Mis padres te conocen, yo sé que al principio todo era parte del plan. Pero ya no lo es, para ellos tu lugar no ha cambiado, eres mi novia. Quiero que los tuyos también me conozcan." – dijo con despecho. Hermione lo tomó por el hombro, volteándolo para verlo.

-"Tienes un lugar Draco, tienes esto y más. Todos mis amigos saben que eres mi novio. Pero si necesitas que mis padres te conozcan y sepan del lugar que ocupas en mi vida. Está bien, te presentaré a mis padres, hasta los abuelos."

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y acarició sus costados y su pecho, tomó un pezón entre su dientes juguetonamente y lo besó con lentitud. Lamió y succionó en ciertas partes. Draco gimió por las acciones de su novia. El la tomó ligeramente por su melena y la atrajo hacia él, empezó a besar sus pechos. Tomó un pezón entre sus dientes y jugó con él mientras acariciaba el otro con su índice y pulgar. Hermione ahogó un gemido. Draco tomó el otro seno entre sus labios y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Draco entonces puso sus manos en sus caderas y la posicionó sobre su miembro ya erecto. De una arremetida entró en ella y Hermione soltó un quejido de placer. Hermione se apoyó en el pecho de Draco. Los dos se entregaron a la pasión, bailando al compas de un dulce vaivén. Un movimiento circular de su pelvis hizo jadear a Draco quien apretó su agarre sobre sus caderas. Draco miró a Hermione y se maravilló al verla. Tenía la cabeza echada para atrás con los ojos apretados, sus pechos expuestos para él y en este momento pensó que sí ella era la mujer para él. Ninguna podía hacerlo sentir como se sentía ahora. Esta mujer podía despertar su ira como su deseo en un instante. En un momento podía exasperarse con ella y al siguiente deseoso de besarla sin dejarla ir. Hermione abrió los ojos y vio como Draco la observaba, le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

-"Te amo tanto" – jadeó Hermione, Draco se perdía en los quejidos de placer que emitía Hermione que se parecían más a unos sollozos reprimidos. Draco se puso en posición sentada llevándola con él, los dos jadearon al mismo tiempo. Siguiendo con sus movimientos, los dos alcanzaron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Draco se quedó abrazando a Hermione, sintiendo los efectos de su clímax. Draco los recostó sobre la cama y echó una mirada al reloj hechizado que tenia sobre su mesilla, la foto de los dos permanecía allí, sonrió al verla. Eran las trece, quedaba una hora antes de las clases de la tarde. Habían pasado la mañana en la cama, recuperando cada momento que no habían podido disfrutar. Draco siempre supo que el amor después de una reconciliación era el mejor. Esta vez se habían pasado, faltar clases para quedarse en la cama a unos días antes de los EXTASIS no era algo que se podían permitir. Por su defensa había extrañado a su castaña. Así que no pudo resistir y ella tampoco por lo visto.

-"Tengo que irme a casa este fin de semana" – informó Hermione mirando a Draco para ver su reacción. –"Tengo una entrevista para la universidad de Cambridge".

-"Todo un fin de semana" – dijo sorprendido. Hermione se acercó para besarlo.

-"Si aprovecho para ver a mi familia"

Draco lo pensó por un minuto, sería un fin de semana aburridísimo. Tendría que pasar todo el fin de semana repasando. Pansy sería insoportable y no tendría a su novia. No era el fin de semana que había imaginado antes de los EXTASIS. Por lo menos estaría lejos del Weasley ese que coqueteaba con ella cada vez que podía.

-"Bueno quiero tenerte para mí solo pero si tienes que ir, ve. Claro te pierdes todo un fin de semana de amor salvaje y apasionado conmigo pero que le vamos a hacer." Dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia. Hermione le golpeó el brazo, se acurrucó a su lado, su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Draco empezó a peinar con sus dedos su melena con lentitud. Se quedaron así acurrucados en la cama unos minutos más. Draco vio que eran las trece y treinta. Ya quedaban treinta minutos para prepararse. Hermione se había dormido, Draco tuvo que despertarla.

-"Hermione cariño despiértate" – Draco la sacudió ligeramente. Ella farfulló algo que Draco no entendió.

-"¿Qué?" – Draco se acercó para poder oír lo que decía.

-"Déjame descansar llevamos horas en la cama y quiero descansar" – se quejó. Draco sonrió parecía una chica mimada.

-"No señorita si usted quiere aprobar sus EXTASIS vale mejor que se levante ahora mismo. Date prisa que tenemos clases en treinta minutos." – Draco se levantó de un salto, asustando Hermione.

-"Eres tan romántico" – masculló Hermione con sarcasmo, se levantó de mala gana. Draco la esperaba en la puerta del baño y Hermione lo siguió.

* * *

-"Date prisa Hermione, quedan diez minutos." – Draco veía como Hermione andaba por la sala común frenéticamente. –"¿Que buscas?"- Preguntó molestado. Hermione de repente sonrió teniendo un libro en sus manos, se lo dio a Draco y le besó la mejilla.

-"Vámonos señor malhumorado" – bromeó, Draco le tomó su mochila sin ninguna dificultad a pesar del peso de los libros.

Los pasillos eran llenos de alumnos. Todos querían llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Draco pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione atrayéndola más a su lado. Ahora no era cuestión de esconder nada, toda esta situación de recibir regalos era divertida pero quería caminar con su novia por los pasillos.

Algunos de los alumnos se sorprendieron ante la cercanía de los dos, otros se pararon en seco. Había muchachas que miraban a Hermione con odio, mascullando comentarios no tan lindos. Hermione vio como unas chicas no dejaban de taladrarla con la mirada, Hermione rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Draco, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su uniforme. Quería dar una lección a esas chicas que habían coqueteado con su novio ante sus narices, que descaro.

Se acercaban al aula de clase de Hermione, tenia transfiguraciones otra vez en la tarde. Draco tenía herbologia. Draco le devolvió su mochila a Hermione, ella le sonrió y hizo ademan de irse a su clase. Draco la retuvo con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo alejarse. No prestó atención a las miradas que recibía de unos alumnos.

-"Por fin te encuentro" – dijo Harry. Hermione se sorprendió al verlo, Harry la miró rara y la tomó del brazo para ir a su clase. Encontraron sus asientos. –"Adonde te habías metido esta mañana te buscamos en todas partes Ginny, Ron y yo" – Harry la miraba con suspicacia.

-"No me levanté, me quedé dormida" – contestó apenada. No supo a qué momento se volvió tan mentirosa, estar con un Slytherin tenía sus ventajas o desventajas.

-"¿Toda una mañana? "

-"Sí. A donde esta Ron necesito hablar con el Harry"- susurró cuando la profesora se puso a llamar los nombres.

-"Está en camino. El profesor Sprout quería verlo por un ensayo que tenía que entregar." - Harry le señaló a Hermione que la estaban llamando su nombre y esta levantó su mano.

Ron llegó minutos tarde se veis mal humorado, Mcgonagall lo dejó pasar. El tenía una buena razón para llegar tarde. Cuando vio Hermione su cara cambió y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hermione bajó la vista. Las miradas de Ron eran intensas, a leguas se notaba que estaba coqueteando con ella. Se fue a sentar al otro lado de Hermione, esta se acercó más a Harry como para poner más distancia entre los dos.

La clase terminó y Harry se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, la tensión que existía entre sus dos amigos era tan intensa que necesitaba salirse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Tenían clase de poción después y no quería llegar tarde. Hermione tomó su tiempo en arreglar sus cosas, Ron la esperaba. Ron la tomó de la mano y Hermione dio un respingo.

-"Quieres ir a pasear conmigo en la tarde" – preguntó Ron sonrojando.

-"No puedo tengo cosas que hacer" – tomó su mochila, hizo ademan de irse. Ron apretó su mano.

"Te esperé esta mañana y no estabas, ya te decidiste." – Ron la miraba con ternura. Hermione se sentía tan culpable. Quería hurgar un hoyo y esconderse en él. Era mejor decirle la verdad ahora, Hermione se armó de valor.

-"Ron he regresado con Draco" – Hermione tragó espeso. Sintió como Ron soltaba su mano despacio.

-"El no te merece" – dijo con calma. Estaba pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-"El corazón manda" – se excusó.

-"Te hará sufrir" – siguió Ron con vehemencia.

-"Tomo el riesgo" – Ron no dejaba de mirarla, en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor, el rechazo. Hermione quería consolarlo de alguna manera.

-"Estas segura"- Ron la estaba rogando silenciosamente para que recapacite.

-"Si"- Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer o que decir. No soportaba ver a Ron en este estado. Quería pedirle perdón pero no sabía por qué, él la interrumpió.

"Tenemos clases mejor nos vamos" – Ron le dio la espalda y la esperó para que vayan a sus clases juntos. Hermione lo siguió hasta la puerta y se fueron a las mazmorras para la clase de poción.

Harry ya estaba instalado, esta clase la compartían con los Slytherin. Ron se fue a sentar al lado de Harry, Hermione iba a sentarse también pero Draco le señaló para que se sentara con él. Miró a Ron y a Harry como para disculparsey se fue a sentar con Draco. Crabbe estaba sentado al lado de Draco pero Draco lo echó para que Hermione se viniera a sentar. Crabbe se fue a sentar con Goyle. Pansy estaba detrás con Millicent. A estas altura todos los alumnos se habían dado cuenta que los prefectos habían regresado.

Harry se sentía muy incomodo, Ron no dejaba de echarle miradas a Hermione y Draco se las devolvía con unas de odio. La única que no parecía darse cuenta era Hermione quien tomaba sus apuntes. Apenas levantaba la vista de su pergamino. A veces tomaba el pergamino de Draco cuando el suyo ya se había acabado pero nada más. Pansy miraba este espectáculo con mucho celo, normalmente ella debería estar en el lugar de esta sangre sucia. Draco pasó su brazo detrás del respaldo de la silla de Hermione y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella sonrió, siguió con sus apuntes y Ron se puso aun más rojo de la rabia. Lo quería estrangular, el maldito nada mas quería provocarlo. No entendía porque Hermione lo había elegido a él. Era engreído, irrespetuoso, vanidoso y patán. La había tratado todos estos años con tanto desprecio, como pudo perdonar del día para la mañana. Al principio creyó que nada mas era un romancillo de chiquillos. Pero ya no era ningún amorcillo, cada día parecían más cerca.

Al fin de clases Ron y Harry se fueron los primeros. Más bien Ron se fue el primero y Harry lo siguió. Hermione intentó seguirlo pero Draco la detuvo. La tomó de la mano y la miró con suspicacia. Los dos salieron de clase dejando atrás a una Pansy celosa a más no poder. Pero se consoló al pensar en su plan para separarlos. Seguro no vaya a fallar. Primero necesitaba tenerlos cerca, hacerse amigos con ellos. La sangre sucia iba a ser difícil de convencer pero necesitaba tener su confianza o por lo menos su tolerancia a su presencia.

* * *

-"Así que volviste con tu rubio. Esto se debía de esperar" – dijo Ginny burlona. Estaban en el gran comedor, Harry estaban en gran conversación con Dean sobre el nuevo jugador de Quidditch que jugaba en el equipo de Inglaterra.

-"Sí volvimos" – contestó la castaña tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-"Tu entrevista para esta universidad, la pasas mañana verdad" – Ginny estaba muy interesada en cursar en una universidad después de Hogwarts. El hecho de que su mejor amiga ingrese una la podía ayudar a integrarse.

-"Si Ginny. ¿Dime has visto a Ron?" – Ginny miró a su alrededor y no lo vio a ningún lado.

-"No, de hecho te quería preguntar algo Herm" – Ginny taladró a su amiga con la mirada – "¿Te estás viendo con Ron? –Hermione se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza al oír la pregunta. Esto contestó la pregunta de Ginny y sonrió – "Perdóname tenía que preguntar, yo sé que nunca en la vida engañarías a tu oxigenado. Pero mi hermano está enamorado de ti" dijo Ginny, sacando su varita para limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado con su pregunta. Hermione que estaba boquiabierta por la pregunta que le había hecho su amiga cerró la boca y respiró hondo. Desde la tarde había un dolor en el estomago que no quería irse, todavía pensaba en Ron y su mirada. Se sentía tan mal por no corresponderle sus sentimientos pero que más podía hacer. Necesitaba hablar con él.

-"Yo sé Ginny. Hoy le dije que había vuelto con Draco y se puso muy raro. No sé qué hacer Ginny él no quiere hablar conmigo. No quiero perderle como amigo, vivimos demasiadas cosas." - Su amiga tomó su mano y la apretó.

-"Trataré de hablar con él y si no cambia de opinión podrás intentarlo cuando vuelvas, vale" – sonrió al oír la buena idea de su amiga, se sentía mucho más tranquila.

-"Ahora ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cuéntame como te va con Harry?" – Ginny le dio una sonrisa picarona y Hermione no necesitaba saber más. Parecía que las cosas iban muy bien y estaba muy contenta por su amiga. Ahora solo faltaba que Ron encontrara a alguien que le correspondiera para que estén todos contentos.

* * *

Estaban las ocho de la mañana y Macgonagall ya había arreglado su modo de viaje. Iba a desaparecerse del lugar gracias al aparato que su profesora le había traído, una botella de plástico. Solo tenía que tocarla y esta la llevaría en su casa. Draco miraba el aparato con el ceño fruncido. Le tendió a Hermione su mochila y la abrazó. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo acurrucándose contra él.

-"Te voy a extrañar" – dijo la castaña contra su pecho.

-"Yo también pero solo es un fin de semana." – Draco la abrazó fuerte y besó su frente. Se separó de ella, la sujetó por las manos. –"Ve, y muéstralos quien es Hermione Granger." – Hermione sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Se quedaron así besándose, separándose solo para retomar la respiración. Parecía que no iban a volverse por meses, solo era un fin de semana pero ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo. Con un último beso y una caricia en su mejilla. Los dos se separaron lentamente.

-"Te amo" – susurró Hermione sonriéndole.

-"Y Yo a ti." – contestó el rubio. Hermione se volteó para irse. "Regresa pronto" – le dijo dándole una palmadita en las nalgas. Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de su novia. Ella sonrió y tocó la botella de plástico.

Sintió como si la tragara un túnel y como sus pies ya no eran conectados al suelo. De repente sus pies tocaban tierra y estaba frente a un enorme portal con una "G" engravada. Respiró hondo y entró por el otro portal más chico que estaba al lado de la gran entrada. Sacó sus llaves, entró y encaminó el recorrido que la llevaba a su casa. Cruzó a Albert, el jardinero y este la saludó muy efusivamente y le dijo que estaba muy feliz de volver a verla. Hermione le dijo lo mismo y se fue para su casa. Los coches estaban aparcados y pudo notar que todos estaban, sus padres estaban en casa. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta de madera pulida mientras se preparaba mentalmente por un largo fin de semana. No quisiera nada más que estar en Hogwarts en este momento con sus amigos.

Gracias por sus review

PS: Si habrá una segunda parte al fic "Un día inesperado"


	7. ¡Hola familia!

Entró en el gran vestíbulo de entrada, la luz del día se infiltraba en la sala por el techo, gran parte de ello consistía en vidrios. Esto o quería su padre, a él le gustaba los lugares luminosos por eso habían muchos ventanales en la casa. Habían unas grandes columnas ornamentales en el vestíbulo y en partes de la casa. El primer piso se veía desde abajo. De hecho si una persona se encontraba en el primer piso y quería ver quien había entrado, lo podían ver asomándose por la barandilla. Solo era el caso para el primer piso no se veía nada de lo que pasaba abajo desde el segundo. Se dirigió hasta a sala de estar y no había nadie. Oyó ruidos en el comedor y decidió averiguar.

-"Hola hermanita soñaste con la casa y decidiste darte una vuelta por aquí" – dijo Emilia su hermana. Estaba leyendo una revista, todavía llevaba una bata, esto significaba que acaba de levantarse. Tenía el pelo castaño rizado, un tono más oscuro que el de Hermione con los ojos verdes. Miró de reojo a su hermanita con esta expresión de superioridad que siempre llevaba. Emilia era una chica ambiciosa y a veces hasta podía parecer egocéntrica pero Hermione sabía que podía tener sus días de sencillez, por muy raros que fuesen.

-"Yo también te extrañé hermana" – dijo Hermione sarcástica, la dio un abrazo rápido y se fue a sentar a su lado. Beth entró en la sala y saludó Hermione muy efusivamente también, Beth había ayudado en la educción de los hijos Granger y ayudaba en la casa.

-"Quieres algo de comer Hermy" – preguntó Beth, siempre la había llamado Hermy muy cariñosamente.

"No gracias Beth. Ahora que lo pienso le puedes pedir a Héctor que me prepare uno de esos chocolates calientes con canela por favor" – preguntó con una sonrisa. Beth la abrazó y se fue para pedir su chocolate. Rose volvió minutos después con su chocolate y Hermione la saludó con otro abrazo. Rose ayudaba en la casa también junto con Héctor que era el chef en la cocina.

-"Se puede saber que te trae a casa, apenas te apareces en el año, fuera de la vacaciones claro" -preguntó Emilia sirviéndose otro vaso de jugo de naranja. Le sirvió uno también a su hermana mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

-"Vengo por una entrevista y me regreso al colegio después. "– probó su chocolate y no pudo evitar sonreír, este chocolate sabia a casa. Cada vez que regresaba a su casa necesitaba una taza de chocolate que preparaba Héctor. –"¿Cómo te va Emilia y los cursos?" – preguntó.

-"De maravilla Hermy, de maravilla. ¡No te vas imaginar quien me preguntó a salir! ¡Cuando te lo diga te morirás de envidia!" – Emilia dejó su revista para ver a su hermana.

-"A ver como se llama este ahora" – preguntó burlona. Emilia la taladró con la mirada, le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

-"No seas mal pensada" – bufó, tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

-" Ok, basta de bromas, dime quién es?" dijo, tomándola del brazo para que se volteara para verla.

-"Brad Deven. El chico más sexy que hayas visto en tu vida." – contestó Emilia con la mirada soñadora.

-"¿El vecino?" – preguntó Hermione anonadada. –"Pero hace años que él está enamorada de ti. Esto no es ninguna noticia" – se reclinó en su asiento indiferente, saboreando su chocolate.

-"Esto no es cierto"

-"Por supuesto que lo es. La única que no lo veías eras tú. Todos lo sabíamos hasta Gabriel se dio cuenta. Y para que este zoquete se dé cuenta de algo es que debe ser más que obvio." Gabriel, el hermano mayor de las dos llegó en este momento y le pegó detrás de la cabeza juguetonamente. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el tomaba un asiento a su oposito. Como si nada llamó a Rose para que le traiga un café y empezó a leer el periódico.

-"Oye Gabriel se te perdió el "buenos días ¿o qué?" – preguntó Emilia.

-"Por supuesto que al zoquete que soy no se le olvidó el buenos días pero no veo la necesidad de saludar a unas hermanas que me insultan"

-"Sabes muy bien que estaba bromeando Gabi" – bromeó Hermione. Gabriel puso su periódico a un lado y se dirigió hasta su hermana. La levantó de su asiento y la abrazó muy fuerte, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

-"Como esta mi hermanita querida" – Gabriel le tomó las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa.- "¿Como estas Hermy?" – la taladró con la mirada para poder leer su expresión. El hacia esto cada vez que preguntaba por su bien estar, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y pegó su frente contra la suya.

-"Estoy bien pero les extrañé tanto. ¿Y tu como has estado?"

-"Muy bien Hermy, muy bien. De hecho les tengo que presentar alguien"

-"A quien se puede saber" –Emilia se levantó para abrazar a su hermano también. Gabriel besó la frente de cada una y se fue a sentar.

Gabriel era muy protector con sus dos hermanas, tenía 22 años, Emilia llevaba un año de diferencia con Hermione, ella tenía 19 y Hermione 18. Gabriel sabía que su hermana era una bruja y eso no le molestaba, todos habían aprendido a aceptarlo. Excepto su madre que le prohibía a su hermana usar cualquier tipo de magia en la casa. Por ella tener una bruja en la casa no era una cosa de la que podía alegrarse. Quería que las cosas fueran como debían ser, normales sin ningún tipo de magia que fuera. Así que ninguno en la casa hablaba del colegio de Hermione cuando su madre estaba. Cuando estaban con su padre era diferente él no estaba tan en contra de la magia y el mundo mágico. Gabriel no hacia ninguna diferencia entre sus hermanas, las amaba a las dos. Sin embargo sabia que a Hermione le pesaba el rechazo de su madre y Emilia y el hacían todo para que ella se sintiera apoyada.

-"Esto lo sabrán cuando las clases terminen, invité esta persona a cenar con nosotros" – dijo muy satisfecho. Gabriel tenía el pelo castaño pero más claro que el de Emilia, casi parecía rubio pero no rizado. El pelo le llegaba hasta el cuello, bromeaba diciendo que este estilo le daba pinta de un cantante de rock.

-"Parece que mis hijos están de buenas a que se debe este…" Herman no terminó su frase, vio a su hija sentada en la mesa y se apresuró en abrazarla. Solo la veía durante las vacaciones así que verla ahí lo emocionó muchísimo. –"Cómo esta mi princesa" – le preguntó sonriendo, observándola para ver si había cambiado de alguna manera.

-"Estoy bien papa. Y ya deja de llamar princesa, ya estoy bastante grandecita no crees." – Hermione se ruborizó cuando su papa le dio un beso en la frente y le cosquilleó la nariz. Siempre hacia lo mismo desde que eran pequeñas. Herman le dio otro abrazo a Emilia y saludó a Gabriel. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y pidió a Rose que le llevara un café.

-"Para contestar tu pregunta papito. Gabriel pronto nos va a traer una invitada muy especial." – dijo Emilia, ya había acabado su desayuno, así que retomó su revista de moda.

-"Es verdad hijo" – Gabriel asintió – "Que gusto, de hecho podemos aprovechar la ocasión para que nos presentes a este Brad hija"

-"Pero papa lo conocemos desde siempre, es el vecino" – dijo Emilia dijo con sorpresa.

-"Si pero tu madre y yo queremos conocerlo. No te olvides que somos tus padres y queremos lo mejor para ti" – dijo Herman muy serio. Hermione observó su padre y notó que la conversación tomaba un rumbo que no le gustaba, lo que dijo Herman después le dio razón. – "Hermy tu madre querrá aprovechar esta cena para presentarte el hijo de una de sus amigas. No dejó de hablar de su muy buena educación y de que pertenecía a una familia muy apuesta. "

Hermione ya se podía imaginar al tal supuesto hijo de su amiga, su madre siempre con las suyas, pensó furiosa. No quería pero no le quedaba de otra. Era el momento de hacer las presentaciones entre Draco y su familia. Esperaba que esto llegara más tarde que pronto pero su madre no le dejaba otra opción. Respiró hondo y habló.

-"Papito, yo también quiero aprovechar esta cena para presentarles a alguien" – Herman alzó una ceja y puso su café en la mesa, escuchándola atentamente. De hecho Emilia también dejo su revista para escuchar la conversación, Gabriel también dejó su periódico. Sabían que era la primera vez que Hermione les presentaba formalmente alguien que podría ser más que un amigo. Esto despertó la curiosidad de sus hermanos y de su padre.

Hermione sentía la mirada de todos, levantó la mirada y vio su madre ahí parada, mirándola con curiosidad. Sonrió un poco para esconder su molestia y siguió – "Es alguien a quien quiero mucho" – dijo con cautela, midiendo la reacción de todos. Hasta ahí no había nada que temer – "De hecho el quiere conocerlos" –ya lo había dicho. Dijo lo que había que decir sin desvelar mucho. Se levantó para saludar a su mama con un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a su sitio, su chocolate ya olvidado.

-"Y me imagino que es un brujo ¿vedad?" – Diana escupió la palabra como si fuera un insulto. Hermione lo notó y asintió. Con un aire muy despectivo se fue a sentar al lado de su marido. –"Ya conoces mi opinión acerca de esta gente. No quiero oír ningún comentario acerca de este mundo mágico en el que estudias, está claro. Dile esto a este muchacho. Esto no cambia el hecho de que invite al hijo de mi amiga, le hablé mucho de ti y aceptó mi invitación. Espero que sepas recibirlo como la chica bien educada que eres, no permitiré ningún desaire." Dijo Diana con autoridad. Hermione asintió aunque todavía no sabía qué cosa le iba a decir a Draco para explicar todo esto.

-"Amor, todavía no lo conocemos, le puedes dar un voto de confianza a nuestra hija." – dijo Herman tomando la mano de su mujer para tranquilizarla. Emilia notó la tensión que se había instalado en la mesa y decidió cambiar de tema.

-"Bueno le voy a hablar a Brad, estoy segura que no habrá ningún inconveniente" – sonrió para disipar la tensión que todavía persistía. Gabriel se juntó a la causa con su propio tema de conversación.

-"Ya he integrado el equipo de futbol americano" – todos lo miraron como si fuera loco. –"Sí yo sé hubieran preferido que juegue al cricquet y además no estamos en los estados unidos pero a mí me gusta" – bufó, le guiñó un ojo a su hermana. Hermione sonrió, estaba muy agradecida con sus hermanos de verdad.

-"Parece muy buena idea, a mí siempre me ha gustado" – soltó Hermione, Emilia asintió también.

-"Yo hubiera preferido que juegues al polo hijo. Todo esto de golpes y caídas. No me gusta, y si te aplastan hijo" – Diana no pudo evitar suspira, a veces la actitud de sus hijos la desesperaban tanto.

-"Mama no es para tanto, además me puede dar puntos suplementarios por los exámenes finales. Espero que mis hermanas sepan escoger sus novios porque me gustaría ver cómo juegan ellos. Necesito saber si están a la altura de mis criterios." – Emilia y Hermione se rieron nerviosamente. Emilia dio una patada a su hermano debajo de la mesa y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Gabriel pudo ver como Hermione lo llamó entre dientes "baboso". Se rió y retomó su periódico.

-"Ya basta de juegos. Hermy dime a qué hora te tienes que ir y te llevo a la universidad. Si se me hace tarde podrás llamar al chófer para que te lleve." – dijo Herman, terminando su café para ir a preparase.

-"No te preocupes puedo tomar mi carro." – Gabriel carraspeó y Hermione lo miró sospechosa.- "Porque puedo tomar mi carro, ¿verdad?" – preguntó a Gabriel. El carraspeó aun muy fuerte. – "¿Que pasó con mi carro papa?" – se volteó para ver a su padre.

-"Gabriel lo tomó y parece que tu carro sufrió un pequeño accidente. Bueno ahora no se puede utilizar, el mecánico lo va revisar hoy en la tarde. Emilia te puede llevar si quieres pero prefiero llevarte yo." – dijo serio.

-"Entonces porque no puedo tomar el carro de Gabriel, él fue quien estropeó el mío"- Gabriel abrió los ojos como platos.

-"Hija ya no discutes mas, te vienes conmigo y punto. ¿Está claro muchacha?" – preguntó Herman.

-"Si papa" – contestó Hermione con cansancio, sabía que su padre no insistiría así como así si no fuera por algo importante.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a prepararse para el día. Era el fin de semana y todos aprovechaban para hacer lo suyo. Hermione subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Nada había cambiado. Sus libros todavía estaban sobre sus estanterías, la televisión de pantalla plana seguía en el mismo lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas en azul celeste. Siempre le gustó el color azul desde pequeña, el sofá estaba color crema al igual que el juego de las sabanas con un toque de azul marino. Su cómoda estaba color de madera. El piano derecho con un rincón de la habitación con las hojas de partitura. Puso su bolsa en el sofá que estaba en la habitación y se fue a sentar sobre la cama, pensando en el largo día que la esperaba. Miró por el balcón y pensó en sus amigos que estaban disfrutando de un día de repaso en Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco gruñó cuando oyó el despertador, estúpido aparato pensó. Ya eran las once de la tarde, se había vuelto a dormir después de que Hermione se fuera. Sabía que no estaría nada contenta de saberlo dormido a estas horas cuando tenía que repasar para los EXTASIS pero ella no estaba así que aprovechó para quedarse dormido. Rodó fuera de la cama y se metió al baño, cuando terminó se puso el pantalón y una camisa de color negro. Se puso sus zapatos italianos y tomó una manzana antes de irse. Caminaba por los pasillos con la misma actitud altanera, se fue a la sala común de Slytherin. Como si fuera dueño los Slytherin lo saludaron, vio a Blaise y se sentó junto a él.

-"Que sorpresa verte por ahí, creí que estabas en la biblioteca" – bromeó su amigo. Draco le golpeó el brazo por su chiste de mal gusto. –"Bueno que bien que estés ahí, tengo que repasar y tú me vas a ayudar. Después tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros. Habrá una fiestita en la sala común mañana ocho en punto, no faltes." – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"¿Como que una fiestita?"

-"Quiero decir una fiesta como jamás hayas asistido, bebidas, chicas y alcohol. Claro lo hemos pensado todo tenemos preparados litros de poción contra resaca" – los ojos de Blaise brillaban con chispas.

-"No sé si sea buena idea Blaise, tengo que repasar y además Hermione vuelve este domingo"

-"Y qué, ven con ella. La puedes llevar sabes."

-"Prefiero no hacerlo esto puede salir muy mal" – pensó Draco en voz alta.

-"Esto lo decides tu, pero habrá alumnos de otras casas también. No me mires así, esto no es noticia. No eres el único que se ha reformado" – sonrió Blaise.

-"Esta ben ahí estaré entonces…" Draco fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano sobre su espalda. Se volteó y vio Pansy, se veía cansada y también pudo distinguir otra expresión en su rostro pero no sabía cómo calificarla.

-"Te puedo hablar un minuto por favor" – Draco la miró de reojo y se volteó para ver a Blaise, este se levantó sin una palabra y los dejó solos. Draco quería ahogarlo, el muy cobarde lo había dejado con Pansy.

-"Que quieres, te advierto que no estoy para juegos, así que sé breve." – advirtió el rubio cruzándose los brazos. Pansy suspiró y adoptó su mejor cara de tristeza. Siempre había sabido actuar y ahora era el momento de sacar provecho de ello.

-"Te quiero pedir perdón Draco" – Draco alzó una ceja, Pansy pidiendo perdón, esto sí que estaba raro. Ella nunca se disculpaba, pensando que pedir perdón era rebajarse de algunas formas. Ella estaba demasiado orgullosa como para esto.

-"¿Perdón? – repitió sospechoso.

-"Sí actué de una manera muy cruel con ustedes. Quiero decir con Granger y tú. La verdad Draco es que te sigo amando" – Draco puso más distancia entre él y ella cuando oyó esto. No sabía que responder. –"Pero estas con Granger y tengo que aceptarlo, ¿No?" – Pansy se concentró mucho, hasta parecía al borde de las lagrimas, ahogó un sollozo para ser más creíble. Pudo ver como Draco se sentía más y más incomodo, nunca soportó los sollozos o cuando la gente se ponía chípil a su lado.

-"Pansy déjate de estupideces crees. Me quieres hacer creer que del día para la mañana ya aceptas mi relación con Hermione. No me hagas reír. "– dijo disgustado.

-"Del día para la mañana, no. Créeme que no es fácil pero estoy dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo. Solo quiero ser tu amiga. Si no te puedo tener como novio por lo menos déjame ser tu amiga" – suplicó.

-"No sé Pansy. De veras que casi arruinas mi relación con ella con tus jueguitos. No pienso que sea una buena idea. Nunca la soportaste, para decir verdad siempre la odiaste, aun cuando estábamos juntos." – Draco tenía dificultad para creerle, siempre había odiado a los Gryffindor, la castaña aun más cuando empezó a salir con él.

-"No te estoy declarando mi amor para ella Draco" –bufó – "Te estoy diciendo que quiero hacer un esfuerzo y que quiero ser tu amiga. Quiero olvidar el pasado y quiero que volvamos a ser todos amigos. Te acuerdas, Theodore, Blaise, Milicent, y yo. Estábamos inseparables. Quiero volver a tener esto. "

-"Todavía lo estamos, fuiste tú la que se apartó del grupo. Todos aprendieron a aceptarla menos tu." – escupió con rabia.

Pansy y él se conocían desde la infancia, no le gustaba tirar por la borda una amistad tan larga. Pero Pansy se ponía más insoportable y no escondía en nada su disgusto hacia la castaña. Así que prefirió poner distancias entre ellos. Además su relación no tuvo nada de un cuento de hadas, apenas tenían algo que decirse cuando estaban juntos. Lo único en que parecían ponerse de acuerdo era el sexo, tenían un arreglo, eran amantes y nada más. El podía hacer lo que quería con quien quería, si guardaba las apariencias y ella también. Cuando sus padres le propusieron el plan, aceptó de mala gana, Pansy no lo aceptó y se portaba horrible cada vez que estaba con la Gryffindor.

-"Lo siento mucho, por favor Draco déjame demostrarte que de verdad estoy arrepentida y que podemos volver a ser los amigos que antes éramos." – Para dramatizar un poco más le tomó las manos y las apretó, adoptando una cara de sinceridad.

-"Esta bien Pansy" – finalizó Draco con cansancio, quitando sus manos del agarre de Pansy. No sabía si tomaba la buena decisión pero no costaba nada intentarlo. Podían llevarse muy bien como amigos, como pareja esto no era una posibilidad.

-"Gracias Draco. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir de haberme dado esta oportunidad" – se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Pansy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su plan funcionaba, esto era el primer paso. Este plan no iba a fallar. Draco no le devolvió el abrazo solo le dio una palmadita y se separó de ella, muy molesto con esta muestra de cariño tan efusiva. Blaise volvió después y todos se fueron a repasar para los EXTASIS.

Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo, el clan de Slytherin paseándose por los pasillos del colegio. Ginny cruzó el dichoso clan por un pasillo y los miró de reojo, Draco la saludó con asintiendo de la cabeza y ella le devolvió el saludo, asintiendo. Se volteó hacia Harry y vio la cara que puso. Harry no soportaba a Malfoy, aun siendo el novio de su mejor amiga. Ahora que los cuatro estaban de vuelta, lo iba a soportar menos. Pero no había mucho que aguantar, en menos de dos semanas se iban a ir, iban a estar fuera del colegio. Iban a tener caminos diferentes y no podía estar más feliz con esto. Podía tener una vida tranquila con sus amigos y vivir con Ginny. Sabia de sus planes de atender una universidad y no le molestaba. Al contrario así iba a ver su amiga Hermione mas seguido, también a Luna, así que era el plan perfecto.

Ginny miró sospechosa el grupo de amigos. No entendía, porque Pansy estaba con ellos. Parecía que las cosas se habían arreglado entre los cuatro. Todos parecían contentos como si nada, acaso a Draco se le había olvidado el hecho de que Hermione no podía ver a la morena ni en pintura. No sabía que pensar pero sabia una cosa, esta nueva reconciliación no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

Herman llevaba minutos esperando que Hermione bajara. Chequeó por última vez la hora, su Rolex le indicaba que eran las once y media. Hermione bajó las escaleras unos minutos después. Tenía el pelo lacio levemente ondulado al fin, estaba vestida como toda una empresaria. Herman sonrió al verla, llevaba una falda recta gris marengo con camisa blanca con la chaqueta ajustada que iba con la falda. Llevaba tacones del mismo tono gris marengo, su padre le tendió la mano y la giró para ver mejor su apariencia.

-"Te ves hermosa hija, muy profesional" – bromeó su padre. Hermione le tendió su portafolio y se sacó la chaqueta.

-"Gracias papito, nos vamos" – Herman asintió, cuando subió al carro, puso sus portafolios detrás y le tendió a su hija su chaqueta.

El chofer ya había salido el carro de Herman, Hermione se subió al carro y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Esperaba a que su padre empiece con lo que quería decirle. Herman se volteó para ver a su hija juguetear con su chaqueta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba preocupada, decidió decirle lo que tenía que decirle y acabar con su nerviosismo. Ya bastaba con la entrevista que tenía hoy, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta.

-"Hija estarás consciente de que a tu mama no le va agradar recibir este muchacho en la casa" – Hermione se volteó para ver a su padre, sorprendida por sus declaraciones. – "No me mires así. A mí ya sabes que esto no me molesta. Lo digo por tu madre." – aclaró Herman. Hermione se relajó un poco, sabía que su padre no era capaz de rechazar a Draco solo porque era brujo. Esta actitud solo la esperaba de su madre.

-"Yo lo sé. Pero ya me cansé de que mama siempre se haga de celestina. Presentándome cada vez que puede a los hijos de sus amigas. "– Herman no pudo evitar soltar una risilla – "No hay nada de que reír papa. Soy una bruja, he llegado aceptar el rechazo de mama pero no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos" – Hermione realizó que había dicho más de lo que tenía que revelar. Herman sonrió, así que el amigo que les quería presentar era de alguna manera su novio. Esto cambiaba las cosas, tenía que saber exactamente las intenciones de este joven acerca de su hija.

-"¿Entonces estas enamorada de este chico Hermy?" – le preguntó con tacto. Hermione suspiró, de que serviría mentirle, siempre llegaba a saber la verdad, su papa era demasiado astuto. Miró por la ventana y le contestó.

-"Sí papa" – Herman frunció los ceños.

-"¿Y él?"

-"Sí, de otras no lo invitaría en la casa, ¿No crees?" – le contestó con cansancio.

-"A tu mama no le gustan los brujos Hermy." Le repitió su padre.

-"Y a mí me vale lo que le gusta o no" – contestó seca.

-"Un poco de respeto muchacha" – advirtió su padre – "Bueno es tu decisión. Para mí no hay problema pero por tu mama ya sabes"

-"Mi mama y sus numeritos, ya me cansé papa. Lo voy a invitar pese a quien le pese" – miró como su padre asintió.

No intercambiaron una palabra más hasta que llegaron a la universidad. Herman tuvo dificultad en encontrar un lugar para aparcar el carro. Acompaño a su hija hasta la entrada y le devolvió su portafolio. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Hermione se quedó parada frente al enorme edificio. Esta universidad era muy grande, sintió pánico por un momento y se acordó de algo. Draco le había dicho que tenía que mostrarles quien era Hermione Granger y esto era lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez sea solo Hermione Granger en el mundo muggle pero en el mundo mágico, ella era la bruja mas lista de su edad. Eso debía de ser por algo, así que les iba a mostrar quien era ella. La dieron un gafete de visitante y con firmeza y seguridad se dirigió hasta la oficina donde tenía que tener su entrevista.

* * *

_(En la tarde)_

-"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hija" – la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo. – "¿Y esto qué es?" – preguntó viendo la cajita que llevaba su hija.

-"Chocolates papa, le prometí a alguien chocolates. Así que me di una vuelta por la cuidad y la compré." – dijo sonriendo, le volvió a dar su chaqueta y su padre la tomó.

Herman fue a buscar su hija, había podido salir temprano de su trabajo. Dirigía su clínica de cirugía dental muy frecuentada por gente famosa. Su clínica era bien conocida en el medio de los dentistas y profesionales. Esto le tomaba mucho tiempo pero su prioridad era su familia, así que si uno de sus hijos necesitaba algo, sabía encontrar el tiempo. Quería ser disponible para su familia.

Hermione se reclinó en su asiento, estaba cansada. Había pasado toda la tarde en la universidad pasando entrevistas. Habían sido tres entrevistas, uno de motivación y dos de idiomas. Tenía la oportunidad de aprender lenguajes antes de ir a Hogwarts, además los viajes con su familia habían servido. Lo único que quería ahora era irse a la cama y dormir. Su padre quería que festejen su éxito en sus entrevistas pero estaba tan cansada que no sabía si iba a aguantar las ganas de irse a dormir.

Cuando llegaron a casa su mama ya había invitado alagunas de sus amigas de la alta sociedad como las llamaban ella y sus hermanos. A Diana le gustaba alardearse de su posición y de tener la familia perfecta. Para Diana no estuvo nada fácil llegar a este punto, vivió con su mama sin su padre que las había abandonado. Siempre tuvo que trabajar y batallar para tener lo que tenia ahora.

Sus amigas no dejaron de hablar con mucho entusiasmo sobre sus hermanos y ella. Cuando quiso ir a cambiarse su mama se lo impidió, argumentando que estaba mejor vestida así, que era perfecto para la reunión. Sus amigas tenían que ver que su otra hija también tenía clase, apenas veían a Hermione en el año. Hermione suspiró y volvió a la sala de estar en el camino le pidió a Rose una aspirina, podía notar que esta reunión iba a ser muy aburrida. Se fue a sentar al lado de Emilia y se concentró para hacerles caso a las amigas de su mama y tomar parte en la conversación.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Draco entró en la biblioteca, buscaba un libro para ayudarle a repasar la herbologia. Además su sabelotodo como le gustaba llamarla no estaba, tuvo que recurrir a su última opción. Caminó por las estanterías sin encontrar lo que buscaba, cuando llegó a la sección que quería, oyó voces. Se paró en seco, las voces sonaban mas como cuchicheos. El no estaba ningún chismoso, decidió ir por su libro sin hacerles caso pero no pudo evitar oír parte de la conversación.

-"No puedes seguir así, vale mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea" – Draco pudo notar que se trataba de la voz de una chica.

-"Pero la amo. Me doy cuenta que siempre he estado enamorado de ella. La amo de simple. Quiero ser el que la haga sonreír, enfadarse, sonrojarse, amar." Dijo la otra voz, la de un chico. Que tonto, pensó Draco, esta chica traía de cabeza a este chico. Completamente perdido, de seguro se trataba de un chiquillo.

-"Esto no puede ser, ya te lo he dicho. Ella se siente muy mal por lo que te está haciendo pero no tiene la culpa. Tienes que entenderlo, entenderla y aceptar sus decisiones como estoy segura que lo haría por ti, como lo hizo por ti. Recuerdas que tú tuviste una novia y en este momento apenas te preocupabas por ella. Perdiste tu oportunidad" - dijo la chica muy fuerte esta vez, se podía notar que estaba frustrada con el comportamiento del chico.

-"Yo lo sé, pero cuando la besé todos estos sentimientos se hicieron más potente. Yo sé que ella siente algo por mí, de otras formas no se preocuparía así por mí." – el chico chucheaba con urgencia. Hasta ahí Draco podía entender que esta chica se hacía la difícil, estaba seguro. De otro modo no se hubiera besado con él, solo se quería desquitar por la falta de interés del chico antes. Se hartó de los lloriqueos del chiquillo y decidió colectar su libro e irse de ahí. Pero se paró en seco cuando escuchó el resto de la conversación

-"Ron escúchate hablar. Te aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver, está preocupada porque eres su amigo. Ella valora su amistad y no quiere que te alejes de ella por esto. Te quiere como yo te quiero a ti, como un hermano" – finalizó Ginny. Draco no podía creer sus oídos, los chiquillos eran los hermanos Weasley, la chica Weasley y la comadreja. Pero de quien hablaban, tenía una idea pero no quería creerlo. Esto no podía ser, se trataba de otra persona, la comadreja no pudo haberse besado con su novia. Esto no podía ser.

-"La quiero más que como una simple hermana ese es el problema. Estamos estancados, ella no me quiere y yo la quiero. No importa puedo ser paciente. Puedo ser su amigo tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del ampón que es este Malfoy"- Ron habló en voz alta, dejando a un lado lo de hablar en baja voz.

-"Te lo digo porque te quiero Ron. No esperes nada más que amistad de su parte. Sé su amigo y basta, vale. Prométeme que lo vas a intentar" – pidió Ginny.

-"Lo haré" – sentenció Ron no muy convencido apretando la mano de su hermana.

Draco no podía oír mas, sin mirar para atrás se dirigió hacia la salida. No le importaba si hacia ruido, no le importaba. Chocó contra un alumno de primer año y lo hizo a un lado con un gesto del brazo. Llevaba tanta prisa que no se percató que una pellirroja completamente sorprendida lo había visto salir de la biblioteca.

Draco llegó a su sala común, estaba hecho una furia. Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. La comadreja le quería quitar a su novia y ella tenía remordimientos por mandarle a volar. Necesitaba cruzar unas palabras con el muy infeliz pero esto la haría después de haber hablado con Hermione. Lo iba a oír cuando ella regrese, cuantas veces el le había preguntado porque estaba tan nerviosa. Ella nunca le dijo de qué se trataba, la muy lista lo había hecho pasar por un paranoico. Tal vez haya pasado demasiado tiempo con él, ahora mentía como toda una Slytherin. Esto le provocó una sonrisa de suficiencia por un momento. Pero después recordó la plática que había oído y se puso furioso otra vez.

Con un hechizo de su varita entró en la habitación de la castaña, la iba a esperar en su habitación. No se iba a escapar esta vez quería respuestas y las iba a tener. Se recostó en la cama, quiso cambiar lo rojo y oro de la habitación en un verde pero no se podía. Existía un hechizo que hacía imposible cambiar los colores en la habitación de la prefecta. Se quitó la ropa y tomó un libro que estaba en su escritorio, hizo a un lado la funda nórdica roja con una H de Hogwarts y se metió en la cama. El olor a fresa asaltó sus narices y lo embriagó por completo. Sentir este olor tan familiar para él hizo que disminuye su disgusto, en apenas unos minutos ya se encontraba dormido.

* * *

_(Domingo por la tarde)_

Hermione estaba en su habitación, su bolsa estaba en la cama. Ya estaba lista para irse, nada mas quedaba esperar para que el aparato de desaparición se activara. El tiempo que había pasado con sus hermanos fue increíble, como siempre se la pasaron de maravilla. Gabriel las había llevado de compras muy a su pesar. Emilia había insistido en ir al centro comercial, después fueron a la librería para comprar libros. Gabriel después las había llevado a casa de un amigo suyo para que Hermione lo conociera y todos se fueron a comer en un restaurante hindú que conocía Gabriel. Apenas había cruzado palabras con su mama como siempre.

Echó una última mirada a su habitación, el azul de las paredes la tranquilizaba. Oyó como tocaron a la puerta y le indicó a la persona que podía pasar.

Su padre Herman decidió despedirse de su hija, ya que no estaba cuando se despidió de sus hermanos. Hermione corrió en sus brazos. Comparado al rechazo de su madre, su padre siempre había sido su ancla y su piso. Siempre podía contar con él, cuando tenía pesadillas era el que venía a mecerla. Al igual que cuando estaba triste, su padre la abrazaba, no decía nada solo la abrazaba, secando sus lagrimas si hacía falta. Cuando sus hermanos recibían la aprobación de su mama y ella quedaba a un lado, Herman era el que la alentaba en sus estudios. Herman era un hombre alto, unas cañas se podían destacar en el castaño de su pelo pero apenas se veían. Hasta le hacía ver más atractivo. Era un hombre muy humilde y bueno, siempre queriendo estar lo más justo con los suyos. Siempre le decía a su hija, "no juzgues a la gente antes de conocerla hija, porque no sabes cómo esta gente te pueda ayudar en el futuro". Hermione heredó muchísimo de su carácter. Herman tenía las facciones de una persona cándida y calma, sus colegas no dudaban en consultarlo por cualquier consejo.

-"Nos vemos en unos días hija" – dijo emocionado, siempre le daba algo de tristeza despedirse de su hija. Pero esta vez era diferente la iba a ver en unos días por su graduación.

-"Entonces sí vas a venir" – preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-"Hija no perdería este día por nada en el mundo. Tu eres mi hija y quiero estar presente en este día tan importante para ti como siempre he estado" – tomó sus manos y la miró en los ojos. Estos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos.

-"Gracias papito, muchísimas gracias" – Hermione se emocionó hasta las lagrimas y volvió a abrazar muy fuerte a su padre. Su padre acunó su rostro en sus manos y secó sus lágrimas.

-"Yo soy el agradecido. Por tener a una hija como tú. Hija, yo sé que no lo oyes a menudo de tu madre. Pero quiero que sepas que somos muy orgullosos de ti. No lo dudes. Dumbledore me habló mucho de tu trabajo y de tus avances. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti."- Volvió a asegurar con vehemencia. Hermione cubrió las manos de su papá con las suyas y le sonrió. No sabía que su padre le había pedido a Dumbledore que le mantuviera informado de su trabajo. Esto le hizo admirar aun más a su padre.

El aparato de desaparición comenzó a emitir un sonido, esto indicaba que era hora de irse. Eran las siete de la tarde. Padre e hija se abrazaron una vez más, Herman le tendió su bolsa y con una sonrisa Hermione tocó la botella de plástico que la llevaría a Hogwarts.

Draco se quedó estudiando en su nueva habitación, la herbologia como siempre era un verdadero aburro. Por esto se quedó dormido, su libro se encontraba olvidado en un lugar de la cama. Hermione entró en su habitación y se sorprendió por la presencia del Slytherin en su habitación. No le molestaba pero le pareció una extraña ocurrencia. La lamparilla sobre el escritorio estaba encendida. Estaba tan hermoso, le pareció gracioso ver a su Slytherin, emblema de las serpientes envuelto en unas sabanas de Gryffindor, rodeado de los colores oro y rojo. Como le hubiera gustado ver la cara que pondría su padre si lo viera.

Dejó su bolsa en una silla y se metió en su cama. Se acostó a su lado y lo miró dormir. Estaba muchísimo más atractivo calladito, pensó sonriendo. Acarició sus labios con la puna de su índice y remplazó su dedo con sus labios. Draco abrió los ojos de un golpe, sorprendiéndose un poco del contacto.

-"Hola, mi león durmiente" – sonrió con picardía. Draco frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor y entendió la alusión. Acarició su mejilla y notó que llevaba el pelo diferente. Le gustaban sus rizos y decidió que este peinado también le gustaba. Sonrió con malicia y imitó el rugido de un león y los hizo rodar hasta que el quedó encima de ella. Hermione se echó a reír lo que provocó que Draco rugiera aun más. Cuando las risas poco a poco se calmaron Draco atacó los labios de su novia con los suyos. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para tenerlo más cerca. Sintió como la lengua del rubio acariciaba su labio inferior. Cuando su lengua invadió su boca, la acogió con gusto. Cuando se separaron para recobrar la respiración, Draco besó el cuello de la castaña, succionando adonde estaba su pulso.

-"Hola" – susurró Draco contra su piel. Hermione sonrió, por más que quisiera quedarse en sus brazos, se separó del rubio. Draco pensó que no había mejor momento para hablar del asunto que quería tratar con ella. Pero lo que siguió lo convenció del contrario. Hermione tomó su varita y trajo la caja de chocolate con un hechizo, la caja voló lentamente hacia ellos hasta aterrizar en la cama. Hermione tomó la caja y se la tendió a Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione le había traído chocolates, había pensado en él y no en el pellirrojo ese. El Weasley no se la iba a quitar, no se lo permitiría.

-"¿Estos me los puedo comer o los vas a incendiar otra vez?" - preguntó juguetonamente.

-"Te los puedes comer. Te prometo que no haré nada"

-"Que bien." – eligió unos de los chocolates de la caja y lo probó, tratando de identificar que sabor tenia. Frunció el ceño, esto era difícil, dudaba entre almendra o avellana. Hermione lo notó y le preguntó que pasaba.

-"No sé a qué sabe este chocolate" – dijo concentrándose en el dulce que estaba en su boca. Entonces tuvo una idea, tomó otro chocolate idéntico al que había comido y se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa picara. Tomó el chocolate probó un trocito.- "Porque no me ayudas" – Hermione lo miró un poco confundida, Draco siguió su avance y la besó. Draco con su lengua la dejó probar el dulce. Se separó de los labios de la castaña para probar el resto del chocolate y los volvió a atacar con los suyos succionándolos.

-"Almendra definitivamente" – susurró Hermione contra los labios del rubio. Draco sonrió con suficiencia y la volvió a besar.

-"Ahora dime como te fue en la entrevista"

-"De maravilla amor" – Draco besó su mejilla.

-"Esta es mi leona. ¿Cómo te fue en tu casa?"

-"Increíble, pasé tiempo con mis hermanos, estuvo padrísimo" – le contestó Hermione, evitando el tema de sus papas. Draco asintió.

-"Me alegro por ti, yo sabía que te iban a aceptar. Ten, como premio, te doy un chocolate" – Draco tomó un chocolate y se lo dio.

-"Gracias, wow que premio. Porque no compartes el premio conmigo" le pidió con una sonrisa picara. Draco sonriendo con suficiencia le puso el chocolate en la boca y la besó, queriendo probar su pedacito de dulce.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo estaba Minerva Mcgonagall. Revisaba los últimos detalles para los exámenes del los estudiantes del séptimo año. Iba a ser una semana muy cargada para los estudiantes como para los profesores. Recordó cuando pasó sus EXTASIS, que emoción había obtenido los mejores resultados. Esto la hizo recordar y se puso nostálgica.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó un álbum de fotografías. Sacó una fotografía donde salía ella, su hija y su marido. Había muchas fotos de los tres. Fotos donde su hija saludaba sonriendo con apenas un diente. Estas fotos y la esperanza la ayudaban a continuar. Seguir con la búsqueda de su hija, la iba a encontrar. Como le gustaría encontrarla para poder abrazarla, había de tener 18 ahora. Ya era una muchacha. Minerva imaginaba como seria su hija ahora, quizás haya heredado su magia. Si fuera bruja quizás atendería Hogwarts. Con su edad debería de estar en séptimo año del año pasado o de este. Pero era muy improbable que sea así, pero guardaba la esperanza. Iba a encontrar a su hija, su pequeña Melinda y cuando la tendría en frente, la abrazaría para nunca dejarla ir de su lado. Su amigo seguía con las búsquedas, manteniéndola al informada. Dumbledore también ayudaba pero por mas irónico que pareciera, ni toda la magia del mundo la podía ayudar en esto. No sabía porque le había mentido a su alumna Hermione, quizás sea porque era demasiado difícil para ella hablar de esto. Iba a encontrarla, de seguro iba a encontrar su hija. Apretó su cadenita de plata con un colgante M, la piedra del colgante era muy rara. La habían hecho unos duendes, su marido se la había regalado también una a su pequeña Melinda. Sí tenía que encontrar a su pequeña, a su hija Melinda.

Gracias espero que le haya gustado el cap.


	8. Platicas pendientes

_**Hola queridos lectores y gracias por sus reviews otra vez se les agradezco de todo corazón. Acabo de darme cuenta que el capitulo 5 era incompleto así que lo volví a agregar.**_

_**¡Buena lectura!**_

* * *

  


Al oír el sonido del despertador, Draco se despertó de un salto. Hoy comenzaba los EXTASIS los últimos exámenes que iban a pasar en Hogwarts. Después de esto, bienvenida a la libertad pensó con una sonrisa. Miró a su lado y se sorprendió al verlo vacio. Por lo visto alguien se había despertado más temprano que él. A donde se pudo haber metido su novia a estas horas de la mañana, su mochila no estaba, esto quería decir que ya se había ido. De seguro andaba por ahí comiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo por los EXTASIS, pensó sonriendo. Decidió prepararse temprano porque hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, hoy tenía muchas pláticas pendientes que terminar.

Al terminar su ducha, puso su uniformo y sus zapatos de diseñador italiano. Arregló su pelo con el gel, dándole un toque despeinado. Cuando terminó echó una miradita en el espejo, sonrió con suficiencia.

Paseando por los pasillos se topó con la comadreja. Su oportunidad había llegado más temprano de lo que había esperado pero no se quejaba. Perfecto, andaba sin la cara rajada, a paso rápido. Draco se acercó sigilosamente y le bloqueó el paso. No habían muchos alumnos, era demasiado temprano para esto pero sabía que de un momento para otro los pasillos iban a llenarse de alumnos ansiosos por los exámenes. Ron lo miró con disgusto, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Weasley" anunció amenazadoramente.

-"Déjame pasar hurón, no tengo nada que hablar contigo" –escupió con asco, empujó al rubio y siguió su camino. Draco vio como se alejaba y decidió provocarlo.

-"Te carcome ¿verdad?" Ron se volteó para ver al Slytherin, este sonrió con malicia y siguió –"Te carcome la envidia. Porque yo soy el que está con ella y tu no. Yo soy el que la puede besar y esto te vuelve loco de celos." Escupió el rubio con milicia, echándole a la cara todo lo que el pellirrojo le podía reprochar. En tres zancadas Ron se encontraba frente a frente con el Slytherin, la punta de sus orejas volviéndose rojas al igual que su cara. Tomó el rubio por el cuello y lo empujó sobre la pared.

-"Cállate vulgar serpiente porque no sabes nada" – apretó su agarre contra el cuello del rubio. Draco bufó y sacó su varita. El pellirrojo lo soltó de inmediato. El rubio apuntó los labios del pellirrojo con su varita, Ron se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, sosteniendo la mirada del rubio.

-"Te atrevas a besarla otra vez y me encargaré de que no puedas besar a nadie más, maldita comadreja" - Siseó el rubio, empujó un poco más su varita en los labios del pellirrojo para probar su punto. Ron lo golpeó en el estomago, el rubio se doblegó del dolor y Ron aprovechó para sacar su varita. Los dos se apuntaban con sus varitas mirándose con odio.

-"No me hagas reír Malfoy. Déjame decirte una cosa, tu relación con Hermione es por un tiempo y nada más. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que merece más que un hijo de un maldito racista de la sangre pura" – Ron escupió con desdén, tuvo que zafarse por escapar la maldición que el rubio le había echado.

-"Metete esto en la cabeza, baboso. Ella es mi novia, aléjate de ella. No quiero que la toques, que la mires y menos que la beses. Miserable si te atreves te juro que te vas a arrepentir" - apretó su varita muy fuerte, apuntando el pellirrojo. Draco miraba a Ron con todo el desdén y odio. Ron lo miró despreocupado y caminó hacia el rubio.

-"Demasiado tarde hurón. Hermione me devolvió mi beso." – Draco se puso aun más pálido de lo que ya estaba. El pellirojo le estaba colmando la paciencia, el muy necio no quería entender, para rematar, le estaba diciendo que Hermione lo había besado. Draco bloqueó las imágenes que estaba produciendo su mente y se focalizó en fulminar el pellirrojo con su mirada. Pero fueron las siguientes palabras del pellirrojo que fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. – "Si la manera en la que me besó es una indicación de lo que siente por mí. Entonces yo no tengo la menor duda. Ella siente algo por mí. En tu lugar yo si me preocuparía." – Ron sonreía burlonamente, echarle este tipo de revelaciones en la cara del rubio, sí tenía sus ventajas. El estaba lívido.

-"Te lo buscaste comadreja" – gritó Draco, apuntó el pellirrojo y le lanzó un "Confundo". El rubio aprovechó del aturdimiento del Gryffindor para aplastarlo al suelo. Ron desarmó el rubio y Draco lo golpeó, mandando a volar su varita. Las varitas yacían al suelo a unos metros de los muchachos que ahora se estaban peleando a golpes. Algunos alumnos se habían percatado de la pelea, formaron un círculo alrededor de los dos chicos, echándole porras a su favorito. Casi parecía un combate de boxeo.

Codazos, patadas, puñetazos volaban entre los dos. Ron acababa de recibir otro puñetazo, golpe que recibió después de haber golpeado el rubio en los costados. Los dos se estaban a punto de darse otros golpes cuando la profesora Mcgonnagall paseó por el pasillo. La profesora se escandalizó al presenciar tal espectáculo. Ron y Draco permanecían en el suelo, mirando a la profesora. Ron parecía espantado, Draco al contrario parecía despreocupado hasta aburrido de toda esta situación. La profesora los observaba con una mueca de desaprobación, sobre todo a Ronald Weasley que era un estudiante de su casa.

-"Muchachos levántense ahora mismo" - ordenó la profesora. Los dos se levantaron como pudieron, considerando sus heridas. –"Que vergüenza, de veras, acaso no tienen ni una pizca de respeto. Peleándose en los pasillos, el día de los EXTASIS no más" – dijo la profesora disgustada con la actitud de los estudiantes. Ordenó al resto de los estudiantes que se fueran a comer antes de los exámenes.

-"¡Miren en qué estado están!" – Los dos estudiantes eran magullados, los dos tenían un labio partido por los puñetazos que se habían dado, un ojo morado con otros moretones y sus ropas eran arrugadas. –"Ni hablar, los acompaño a ver a la señora Pomfrey y después el director se va a encargar del asunto" - la profesora los empujó en dirección de la enfermería.

-"Pero fue él que empezó todo esto" – gritó Ron fuera de sí, cojeando al lado de su profesora.

-"Deja de decir estupideces comadreja" – contestó el rubio, hizo ademan de golpearlo otra vez pero la profesora se lo impidió.

-"¡Basta los dos. Ni una palabra más! ¿Entendido?" – ordenó la profesora, sus labios estaban apretadas formando una línea, la profesora no podía creer la estupidez de los dos. Golpearse en un pasillo lleno de estudiantes, que poca educación.

Paseaban por los pasillos y habían estudiantes que los estaban señalando con el dedo, cuchicheando cuando pasaban. Draco bufó, solo esto le faltaba. En menos de unos minutos todo el castillo se iba a enterar de su pelea con la comadreja. No podría tomar su desayuno y además si la señora Pomfrey tomaba su tiempo iban a llegar tarde por los exámenes. Pero por lo menos pudo partirle la cara a la comadreja esa, esto le provocó una sonrisa. Se lo había merecido por imbécil y baboso.

Ron estaba refunfuñando al lado de la profesora, insultando el Slytherin que estaba al otro lado. Por su culpa iba a perder su desayuno. Todo era su culpa, fue el que empezó a provocarlo con sus aires de grandeza y patrocinador. Como le gustaría darle otro puñetazo pero consideraba que había hecho un buen trabajo. Le había herido su preciosa nariz y esto sí lo agradaba. 

* * *

-"No puede ser" – suspiró asustada Hermione. Apretó los ojos como para convencerse que había oído mal y los volvió a abrir. Miraba a su amiga estupefacta, las palabras le fallaban.

-Sí puede ser, yo lo vi Herm, el estaba ahí" – contestó Ginny tratando de esconder sus propios nervios también.

-"Pero él no me dijo nada Ginny. Si fuera el caso él me hubiera reclamado, gritado o hubiera hecho algo. Lo conozco." Miró en dirección de la mesa de los Slytherin que apenas empezaba a llenarse de estudiantes. Pero no había ninguna señal del rubio, no sabía porque pero esto le daba mala espina.

-"Que te dice que no haya hecho algo. Tal vez haya hecho algo del que no estás enterada" – declaró Ginny mirándola con esta mirada conocedora, como si la pellirroja supiera algo que ella no conocía.

-"No, estoy segura que no. Yo estaba con él hace apenas minutos Ginny y ayer se quedó conmigo." – Hermione trataba de encontrar las razones por las cuales el Slytherin se había quedado tan quieto. Esto no presagia nada bueno. Además esto tenía que pasar el mismo día en el que empezaban los EXTASIS, pensó Hermione irritada. – "A ver repíteme lo que él haya supuestamente oído por favor"

-"No supuestamente Herm, yo lo vi con mis propio ojos, era él. Solo él pudiera dar un empujón a un primer año como lo hizo." – murmuró Ginny disgustada. Cuando vio la mirada de exasperación de su amiga, sabía que se había extraviado del tema –"Como decía, el escuchó que mi hermano estába enamorado de ti, que te había besado y que tu lo habías rechazado" – Hermione abrió la boca en una "O», ahora no quería ni saber lo que podía pasar en la cabeza del Slytherin. De segura era como el dicho "la calma antes de la tempestad" pensó irónica.

-"No puede ser" – volvió a repetir mas para sí misma que para su amiga que la miraba inquieta. Hermione se puso pálida, abriendo y cerrando los ojos para recuperar la calma. El se iba a enojar y tenía todo el derecho. Lo sabía, había mentido por omisión lo que para su defensa era una mentirita blanca, razonó. Solo podía esperar que Draco no se enojara tanto. No tenía motivos para dudar de ella, esto la tranquilizaba. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarlo, contarle la verdad y todo listo. Esto no resultaría difícil, trató de convencerse a sí misma.

-"Herm lo siento de veras no sabía que estaba ahí. Pero para tranquilizarte pienso Ron finalmente está empezando a aceptar que tu estas con alguien más. Que acepte a Draco, esto lo dudo. Pero que estés con alguien que te hace feliz, creo que lo acepta" – dijo sincera Ginny.

-"Gracias Ginny. No te preocupes, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte. Me da mucha gusto que hayas podido hablar con Ron."

Las dos continuaron desayunando, hablando de las cosas que habían hecho durante el fin de semana. Harry llegó y se sentó junto a Ginny, dándole un beso de buenos días, esta se ruborizó. El asiento al lado de Hermione permanecía vacio. Ron no había bajado a desayunar, esto preocupó a Harry. Comentó que el pellirrojo se había levantado temprano, esto significaba que debería de estar ahí normalmente. Pero no había ningún rasgo del Gryffindor. Ginny intercambió una mirada con Hermione, preguntándole sí lo había visto. La castaña negó y echó otra mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin, Blaise,Goyle, Crabbe, Nott y Parkinson estaban.

Le extrañó el hecho de que el rubio no este, considerando que lo había dejado dormido y que a estas horas normalmente ya estaba levantado. Se disculpó con Ginny y Harry y se fue a ver a Blaise con el que tenia mas afinidad en lo que se refería a los amigos del Slytherin. El era más civil y por lo menos no fingía apreciarla como los demás. Se acercó a la mesa de los Slytherin, saludó de mala gana a unos y miró de arriba abajo Pansy antes de voltearse hacia Blaise. Le pidió si pudiera hablar con él a solas por un minuto. El Slytherin asintió y se levantó para hablar con ella. Se fueron a hablar al nivel de la entrada del gran comedor para evitar los curiosos.

-"Hola Granger, dime que le hiciste a mi amigo para que no asistiera a mi fiesta y sobre todo para que se quede dormido a estas horas" –preguntó con astucia. Hermione rodó los ojos, Blaise siempre tenía que ser tan sutil.

-"Créeme, nada que no le gustara" – Blaise sonrió apreciando la respuesta ingeniosa de la chica.

-"Bueno por lo menos, hubiera podido mandar una lechuza para avisar" – dijo con un tono burlón.

-"En serio Blaise, sabes a donde esta Draco, no lo veo por ninguna parte" – preguntó Hermione, arreglando unos mechones detrás de su oreja nerviosamente.

-"No, creí que él estaba dormido. Pero ahora que lo mencionas se me hace raro que todavía no baje. Hoy comienzan los EXTASIS y debería de estar ahí" – pensó Blaise en alta voz. No era en la costumbre de su amigo quedarse para atrás el día de un examen.

-"Sabes que Blaise, yo voy a ver si está en la sala común y si no está pues hablaré con el director. ¿Quizás le haya pasado algo?" – no podía evitar preocuparse, esto era más que extraño. Tenía la corazonada de que algo andaba mal, Draco no estaba y Ron tampoco. Esto no era nada bueno. Blaise asintió y se volvió al gran comedor.

Iba en dirección de su sala común cuando se topó con su profesora de transfiguración, la profesora Mcgonagall andaba muy seria y un poco de mal humor. Cuando la vio le sonrió y su expresión se relajó.

-"Hermione que bien que te veo por aquí. Necesito que vayas en la enfermería para vigilar a unos estudiantes mientras yo le advierto al director por favor" - le pidió a su estudiante con una sonrisa.

-"No hay otro estudiante que se pueda encargar de esto Minerva, es que ando un poco de prisa" – se excusó la castaña, no quería decirle que no pero por lo menos tenía que saber si alguien más se podía encargar en su lugar.

-"Quien más que la prefecta para encargarse de esto, además eres la primera que cruzo que pueda hacer esto. Además los EXTASIS empiezan en una hora, no llegaras tarde, te lo prometo. Ahora ve". Mcgonagall ya se había ido cuando trató de protestar, así que no le quedaba de otra.

Cambió su dirección y se fue rumbo a la enfermería de mala gana. Ni modo la búsqueda de Draco tenía que esperar, pero no iba a tener el tiempo. Esperaba que lo fuera a ver antes de esto. Tenía que hablar antes de que alguien más deforme los hechos y lo haga creer otra cosa. Por más raro que fuese siempre era así, cuando una cosa pasaba, las versiones de los hechos siempre cambiaban al filo de las horas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas de la enfermería, entró mal humorada y con cara de pocos amigos. Se puso en modo de prefecta y adoptó su mejor postura de autoridad. Que estudiantes que se respetan crean problemas el día de los EXTASIS. Cuando se topó con Mcgonagall, ella no le había dado ningún detalles pero podía notar por la expresión de su cara que se trataba de estudiantes que habían creado problemas. Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que vigilar unos estudiantes traviesos.

-"Hola señera Pomfrey, la profesora Mcgonagall me pidió que…" – Hermione se paró en seco cuando vio lo que tenía en frente. La señora Pomfrey estaba realizando unos hechizos sanadores sobre un estudiante que era no más ni menos que Ronald Weasley. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando lo vio todo herido, la cara hinchada. Su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, se acercó a la sanadora para ver a Ron de cerca y constatar los daños y heridas. Ron trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero salió mas como una mueca, con su labio partido.

-"Hola señorita Granger, no se preocupe, en un segundo acabo con los dos. Van a estar bien" – dijo alegremente, la señora estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de heridas. Para decir verdad prefería este tipo de heridas a las que podrían provocar unas maldiciones mas graves. Esto para ella era pan comido.

-"Los dos"- susurró Hermione con suspicacia, trataba de entender que es lo que la señora Pomfrey quería decir con esto, el único estudiante presente era Ron. Vio a Ron empezar a moverse nerviosamente bajo los hechizos de la sanadora y ató cabos. –"Ronald acaso sabrás a donde esta Draco, por favor" – puso énfasis sobre el acaso. Ron se molestó y entró en una rabieta muy al pesar de la sanadora que estaba tratando de curarlo.

-"Herm fue él quien empezó, de la nada enloqueció y se me cayó encima" – vociferó Ron.

-"No te he pedido que me cuentes lo que había pasado Ronald. Te he pedido a donde estaba" – volvió a insistir la castaña. Ron no dijo nada más, sentía que no era el momento de hablar con ella, además lo había llamado Ronald, esto era suficiente indicación de su disgusto. Solo alzó su brazo y le indicó con su dedo a donde estaba el Slytherin. Hermione asintió, dejó que la sanadora hiciera su trabajo y se fue a ver a Draco.

Las cortinas del cubículo estaban cerradas. Abrió las cortinas de un leve tirón y dejó su mirada encontrar la del Slytherin. No estaba mejor que Ron, estaba igual de herido y el labio inferior hinchado. Su uniforme también era manchado de sangre. La señora Pomfrey por lo que parecía le había dado un poco de hielo para que esperara a que acabe de sanar a Ron. Dejando a Draco curar sus heridas con hielo por el momento.

-"¿Que viniste a hacer aquí? Te equivocaste de cubículo, la comadreja está del otro lado" – gruñó Draco mientras aplicaba el hielo sobre su ojo morado. El tono de Draco la hizo querer salir del lugar corriendo pero no era una Gryffindor por casualidad. Así que se armó de valor y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama de la enfermería. Lo miró y sin decir una palabra le tomó el cubo de hielo de la mano. Sacó un pañuelo, envolvió el cubo de hielo con el pañuelo y lo llevó al ojo de Draco. El no parpadeó al sentir el hielo sobre su ojo herido, llevaba una eternidad con este cubo de hielo hechizado para que no se derrita en el ojo. La maldita sanadora no era bastante rápida para él.

-"Mcgonagall me pidió que viniera para vigilar unos estudiantes mientras le informara a Dumbledore. Por supuesto no sabía que se trataba de ti." – seguía aplicándole el hielo sobre el ojo. La mirada de Draco no dejaba de ser intensa a pesar de tener un ojo morado. La taladraba con su mirada azul, intentando obtener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. –"¿Qué hiciste Draco?" – remplazó el cubo de helo por sus dedos, acariciando su parpado inferior para luego acariciar su parpado superior.

-"Porque no me dijiste nada" - preguntó Draco con un tono frio, no dejaba de mirarla con esta misma intensidad que la ponía muy nerviosa. Sin embargo decidió no hacerlo notar y siguió aplicándole el hielo.

-"Porque no había nada que decir Draco. Apenas nos reconciliamos, no quería echarle más leña al fuego. Además no pasó nada, Ron me preguntó a salir y le dije que no, fin de la historia."

-"Ah sí y dime en que parte de tu historieta hubo beso Granger. Al comienzo o al fin de la historia" – repitió las últimas palabras de la castaña con tono mordaz. La había llamado Granger, sabía que cuando estaba enojado solía llamarla por su apellido.

-"Esto para que te enteres de una vez fue al comienzo cuando me pidió que saliéramos" – contestó con el mismo tono mordaz del rubio.

-"Ah sí pero si me acuerdo bien, no me besaste cuando te pedí que saliéramos Granger. Esto es una costumbre tuya o se la reservas a tus amiguitos" – escupió el rubio con furia. Hermione dejó caer el hielo y apretó los puños, tratando de no ceder a las ganas que tenia de golpearlo.

-"No es ninguna costumbre mía Malfoy, yo no besé a Ron. El me besó, me quedé sorprendida. Pero no lo besé. Pero tal vez deba cambiar mí costumbre como dices. Empezando contigo. ¡Hurón!" – salió corriendo del cubículo para ver qué pasaba con la señora que para ella ya se había tardado.

-"¡Ratón de biblioteca" – gritó el rubio, se levantó de la cama para ver si la sanadora ya había terminado.

La señora Pomfrey estaba realizando los últimos hechizos sanadores con Ron cuando la castaña le preguntó si ya había acabado porque se estaba impacientando al igual que el Slytherin. Vio el rubio acercarse y le señaló que ya podía tomar el lugar del pellirrojo porque había terminado. La cara de Ron no presenciaba ningún rastro de la pelea con el rubio. De muy mala gana el slytherin se instaló en el lugar de Ron. Este se fue a sentar en una silla no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Draco cuando estaba esperando. Hermione esperaba sentada en una silla cerca de Draco. Los tres estaban muy silenciosos esperando a que termine la señora Pomfrey para irse a sus exámenes.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey terminó con el rubio, la primera en irse fue Hermione, los dos siguieron detrás. 

* * *

El primer día de examen había dejado todos los estudiantes agotados, por los nervios y el cansancio. Draco se instaló en la mesa de los Slytherin y Blaise le dijo lo enojado que estaba con él por no haber venido a su fiesta. Draco no podía dejar de ojear la mesa de los Gryffindor en busca de una castaña pero no estaba. Ahí estaban todos sus amiguitos pero ella no estaba. Cruzó la mirada de Ginny que lo miró con reproche y después se volteó para hablar con su amiga Luna, de vez en cuando volvía a cruzar su mirada y le echaba las mismas miradas de reproche.

Cansado de la actitud de la Gryffindor, salió enojado sin decir una palabra del gran comedor. Como fue que pasó a ser la víctima al malo en esta historia. El no había mentido, no se había besuqueado con una de sus amigas. No que tuviera tantas amigas pero esto no era en discusión. Decidió irse para su sala común, por lo menos ahí no recibiría miradas incriminatorias.

Cuando llegó a su sala común, esta ya estaba ocupada por la castaña. Estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Draco hizo ademan de irse de inmediato a su habitación pero Hermione lo llamó al mismo instante. Se dio la vuelta para verla y se acercó un poco más.

-"Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, yo no tenía que insultarte" – lo miró a los ojos y vio como se dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. No podía creer su descaro, ahí estaba tratando de hacer las paces y él ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo.

-"Y qué más" – preguntó el rubio, esperando a que dijera las palabras que tanto quería oír de la castaña.

-"Y de no haberte contado la verdad. Listo ya te pedí perdón, ahora te puedes ir" – dijo la castaña enojada. Ni siquiera era su culpa, porque ella no tenía nada de que reprocharse, bueno según su punto de vista.

-"Ves no era tan difícil" – dijo el rubio burlón, interrumpió cualquier oposición de su novia con un beso sonoro que la dejó callada y se fue a sentar en el sofá para repasar un poco más. La castaña lo siguió y en vez de sentarse a su lado, se sentó en su regazo. Tomó el libro de historia mágica de las manos del rubio y lo besó. Cuando los dos se separaron por aire, Hermione pasó su mano por el cabello del rubio. –"Sabes que yo nunca te engañaría verdad. Nunca vuelvas a pensar esto por favor" – Draco sonrió y abrazó a su castaña, quería que sintiera que él tampoco le haría algo así, no sin antes hablar las cosas. Se dio cuenta que el pellirrojo nada mas quería provocarlo y lo logró pensó amargamente. Esta noche, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor se prometieron otra vez lealtad y confianza. Porque con todo lo que habían vivido estos últimos días, lo que necesitaban primero era confianza más que cualquier cosa. Pero otra persona se había dado cuenta de esta falla y la iba a aprovechar. 

* * *

-"¡Esta profesora Sprout! ¡Yo sé que le caigo mal!" refunfuñó Draco al salir de su ultimo día de examen.

-"No creo que sea razón suficiente para culparla amor" – dijo la castaña a su lado. Draco rodó los ojos, tomó la mochila de la castaña, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y empezaron a caminar. De costumbre, Hermione metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de Draco.

-"Yo hubiera podido contestar esta última pregunta si esta profesora no fuera tan soporífica"

-"No es cierto sus clases me parecían bastante interesantes"

-"Todas las clases te parecen interesantes Hermione. Es normal todos los profesores te aprecian."

-"Pues en este caso, Snape tiene una manera muy particular de demostrar su aprecio"

-"No se encariña fácilmente con la gente, es todo" –

-"Por favor, llevamos siete años en este colegio, y sigue igual. El simplemente se encariña con los Slytherin, los demás se pueden ir al cuerno. Pero esto no me molesta, en menos unos días es el fin de las clases"

-"Tienes razón pronto ya no tendré que ver a esta loca de Sprout" –gruñó el rubio, provocando la risa de su novia.

Los pasillos eran llenos, los estudiantes festejando, relajándose después del último examen del día. Algunos se relajaban hablando animadamente con sus amigos, otros revisaban sus libros para saber si se habían equivocado o no. Apenas se podía oír las distintas conversaciones por tanto ruido. Los estudiantes iban y venían, algunos expresando lo feliz que eran de acabar con los exámenes. Los amigos de Draco andaban en dirección opuesta cuando se toparon con él y Hermione. De inmediato la expresión de la Gryffindor cambió cuando vio a la Slytherin, esta última no reaccionó mejor que la castaña. Pansy le había prometido a Draco que haría un esfuerzo para aceptar y respetar su relación con la Gryffindor. En ningún momento le había dicho que se haría su amiga, eso jamás. Seguía siendo una sangre sucia que le había robado el novio.

-"Bueno amor, me tengo que ir" – Hermione se separó del rubio y hizo ademan de tomar su mochila de la mano del rubio pero el se resistió.

-"No tienes por qué irte" – dijo él mientras alejaba la mochila del alcance de la castaña.

-"Draco tiene razón Granger, solo nos vamos a pasear afuera y hablar un rato, ya sabes lo normal" – Blaise que había sentido la temperatura bajar de unos grados cuando vio las dos intercambiar miradas desafiantes sintió la necesidad de relajar las cosas un poco.

-"Gracias Blaise" agradeció la castaña mirándolo a los ojos – "Pero de verdad me tengo que ir" – se volteó para ver al rubio que parecía molesto por su falta de cooperación con respecto a sus amigos –"De verdad Draco, le prometí a Ginny y a Luna que nos fuéramos a pasear con los chicos más tarde."

-"Esta bien" – dijo de mala gana. Se iba a ver con el pellirrojo ese, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ya habían hablado de esto, confiaba en ella y ella también, así que trató de reprimir sus celos.

-"Nos vemos más tarde" – Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó su mochila y se despidió de todos incluso de Pansy aunque esto solo fue por pura educación de su parte. Pansy no la soportaba y ella tampoco. Quizás Draco haya aceptado su amistad pero ella no era ninguna tonta, su sexto sentido le decía que confiar en esta alimaña era peligroso y las mujeres siempre le hacian caso a su sexto sentido. No quería nada que ver con esta y mucho menos soportar su presencia. 

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall se dirigía en dirección de la oficina del director. Dumbledore le había mandado llamar porque quería verla. No quería tener falsas esperanzas pero esperaba que se tratara de su hija. Su amigo John seguía con las búsquedas pero Dumbledore también hacia lo suyo. Entró en la oficina del director y se sentó en un sillón.

"Ah Minerva quería hablar contigo. ¿Te ofrezco unos dulces de limón?" – preguntó Dumbledore con este tono simpatizador que siempre tenía. Minerva apenas podía quedarse quieta por los nervios.

-"No Albus, gracias. ¿De qué querías hablarme?" – Minerva decidió ir al grano y acabar con esta incertidumbre. Albus tomó un dulce de limón y masajeó la punta de su nariz.

-"Querida Minerva estás segura que me dijiste todo lo que sabias acerca de tu hija, no habrá algo que olvidaste decirme." – Dumbledore se enderezó en su sillón para observar las reacciones de su amiga. Sabía la respuesta pero quería que ella le dijera todo. Minerva ahogó un suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano esta verdad saliera a la luz. Ahora era el momento de decirle la verdad a Albus, quizás esto ayude en las investigaciones. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, siempre era difícil para ella hurgar en un pasado del que no quería hablar.

-"No era su padre" – Dumbledore asintió – "Jimm no era su padre, el padre de Melinda y yo éramos novios. El era un muggle y cuando se enteró de que yo era bruja, el desapareció" – Minerva tomó otra respiración y siguió – "Dos semanas después, me enteré de que yo estaba embarazada, no sabía qué hacer. Yo y Jimm siempre fuimos buenos amigos y cuando me propuso ser como un padre para mi hija, yo acepté. Siempre había estado enamorado de mi pero yo ya estaba con el padre biológico de mi bebe. Me ayudó a superar mi ruptura con el padre de mi hija y poco a poco aprendí a amarlo. Por fin éramos una familia, el amaba tanto a Melinda, nunca se hubiera sospechado que no fuera su verdadero padre. Cuando Jimm se murió, mi única preocupación era proteger a mi hija. Sabía que conmigo no estaría a salvo. Así que le pedí al hermano de John que se encargara de buscar a mi hija, de llevársela a un lugar seguro. Pero nunca tuve de sus noticias, unos mortifagos lo asesinaron. Nunca pudimos saber que fue de mi hija. Con quien la dejó, esto es lo que tratamos de saber. Por esto estamos aquí. Ya Albus, ya sabes todo" – Dumbledore le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas.

-"Crees que ahora tu hija pueda estar con él" – Minerva abrió los ojos como platos – "Yo digo esto porque puede ser una posibilidad Minerva, no debemos descartar ninguna posibilidad".- Pensó el director en alta voz.

-"Esto no puede ser Albus, el nunca se enteró de que tenía una hija"

-"Esto no quiere decir que no la tenga. ¿Quién más estaba enterado de esto?" - preguntó el director tratando de encontrar una pista.

-"Mi amigo John del que te hablé y su hermano, nadie más." Minerva terminó de secar sus lágrimas y observó a su amigo. Tenía una expresión seria, esto no le daba buena espina.

-"Y si el hermano de John le hubiera confiado la niña a su padre. Suena probable, era un muggle, nadie iba a sospechar. Los mortifagos no iban a buscar hasta allá. Con él estaría a salvo" – Minerva miró al director asombrada.

-"Estas diciendo que tal vez mi hija pueda estar con él" – no podía contener su emoción, esta nueva esperanza la llenaba de alegría.

-"No, quiero estar seguro Minerva, no podemos ilusionarnos, tenemos que estar seguros. Me oyes" – Minerva asintió.

-"Minera necesito que me digas el nombre del padre de tu hija" – Al oír estas palabras, se quedó muda y bajó la mirada, no quería confrontar la mirada tan sabia de su amigo. Para ser sincera, a pesar de los años aunque quisiera no pudo olvidar su nombre.

-"Minerva, esto puede ser importante" – insistió Albus. Minerva suspiró y alzó la mirada, la tristeza que sentía se podía leer en sus ojos.

-"Se llama…" – carraspeó muy incómoda, tratando de deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Este nombre le traía tantos recuerdos. –"Se llama Herman, Herman Dennison". Dumbledore asintió y decidió no preguntar más, no quería molestar a su amiga y hacerle recordar cosas que obviamente le dolían mucho. Ahora tenían una pista y un nombre, tenían que averiguar todos los Herman que vivían en el mundo muggle. Esto iba a ser difícil, quizás el se haya mudado o otra cosa. Ni siquiera estaban seguros que tenían a la niña. Primero tenían que buscar en muggle Londres porque estaba más cerca. Miró por la ventana y se preguntó a donde podía estar esta hija que tanto buscaba su amiga.

* * *

-"Amor estate quieto" – pidió la castaña, sonriendo al rubio que no podía parar de moverse. Ella estaba tratando de atar el nudo de su corbata. Hoy era el día de Graduación y Draco había insistido en vestirse de manera muy elegante. Sabía que hoy el padre de Hermione iba a estar y quería dar una buena impresión.

Habían recibido los resultados de sus exámenes y Draco había obtenido casi los mismos resultados que su novia, salvo por una S "Supera las expectativas" en herbologia. Ese día había culpado a la profesora Sprout otra vez por su nota cuando Neville había logrado sacarse una E "Extraordinario". Hermione había recibido una E en todas sus clases, incluso en poción para su gran sorpresa. Ginny iba a estudiar medicina además de trabajar en San Mungo como aprendiz para ser medimaga, se había arreglado con San Mungo que la mandaba en la universidad cinco diez horas cada semana, tendría dos horas de clases cada día. Quería tener conocimientos en medicina mágica como muggle. Harry y Ron se iban a la academia para aurores, Neville se quedaba en Hogwarts para ser asistente de la profesora Sprout y después ser profesor. Luna trabajaría en el ministerio en el departamento de la protección de las criaturas mágicas. Parvati y Lavender iban a ser periodistas para el prophet.

-"Es que estoy tratando de arreglar mis mangas" – replicó molesto el Slytherin.

-"Amor, cálmate. Mi padre te va a adorar. Es el mejor hombre en el mundo, no pienso que te haga pasar un mal rato. No te preocupes" – terminó de arreglar el nudo de la corbata y admiró su trabajo con una sonrisa.

-"No me preocupo. Además creía que era yo el mejor hombre del mundo para ti" – dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

-"Eres el segundo mejor hombre en mi vida" – contestó la castaña juguetonamente, rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

-"Te ves hermosa" – complementó el rubio. La gryffindor llevaba un vestido rojo que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos rojos. Llevaba el pelo suelto con pinzas rojas para sujetar unos mechones rebeldes. –"No me mires así, sino llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia y todo tu trabajo con la corbata se echaría a perder" – Para darle una muestra de su afirmación, puso su mano al nivel de su nuca y se acercó acariciando su cuello con su nariz lentamente. Hermione se estremeció como un flan al sentir las caricias del rubio. Draco remplazó su nariz con sus labios y depositó besitos por todo el cuello de la Gryffindor hasta que esta se separó de él.

Con una mano apoyada sobre su pecho, la castaña logró alejarse del rubio. El rubio sonrió y besó su nariz. Si no tuvieran que irse para la ceremonia de graduación, ella sin la menor duda se hubiera dejado seducir por el rubio y sus caricias. Tenían que irse ya, sino llegarían muy tarde para la ceremonia. Después de ponerse las togas, Draco tomó su mano y los dos bajaron para su ceremonia de graduación. 

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por leer

¡Besos!

Besos


	9. No te preocupes

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews y leer esta historia. Espero que le guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

**_Uno de nuestros compañeros de escritura me dijo como podríamos editar nuestras historias mientras se soluciona el problema en el foro. Si quieren me envían un mensaje y les daré la información._**

**_

* * *

_**

La ceremonia de graduación se celebraba en los terrenos cerca del lago. Dumbledore como cada año había hecho su discurso y les había deseado a todos sus estudiantes mucho éxito en su vida laboral, ya que eran unos adultos ahora.

Habían montado un pódium para la ceremonia, los parientes y los estudiantes estaban sentados, no había un orden específico por casas. Así que Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflelpuff y Slytherin se encontraban sentados juntos. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en primera fila, ya que Hermione estaba la primera de su promoción, tenían que estar al frente. Draco estaba a su lado con sus amigos, el llegaba segundo justo detrás de la castaña con sus resultados. Cuando vino el momento de anunciar el primer estudiante de la promoción, Hermione apretó la mano de Draco. Draco le devolvió el apretón de mano para darle valor.

Cuando llamaron el nombre del mejor estudiante hubo un fuerte aplauso y Hermione se subió al pódium para colectar su premio y su diploma, con pocas palabras agradeció a todos y se volvió a sentar con rapidez. Herman, el padre de Hermione que estaba un poco en el fondo atraía la mirada de todos con su videocámara, los Weasley especialmente Arthur estaban fascinados con el aparato. Los demás parientes solo miraban curiosidad sin comentar.

Cuando le tocó al rubio subirse al pódium sus compañeros de casa aplaudieron con mucho ánimo, otros estudiantes aplaudieron también pero sus compañeros fueron lo más ruidosos. Al ver el entusiasmo de Hermione, sus amigos aplaudieron al rubio salvo el pellirrojo. Draco colectó su premio y su diploma y se fue a sentar. Cuando se sentó, Hermione le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de él, al escuchar esto le rubio le sonrió y le dio un beso. Después le dieron su premio al tercer estudiante de la promoción, un Hufflepuff Daniel Dakes.

Luego empezaron a llamar por orden alfabético todos los estudiantes para que colectaran su diploma, Ginny no podía dejar de dar saltitos cuando llamaron a su novio Harry Potter. Hubo un gran aplauso cuando fue a colectar su diploma, Ginny y Ron fueron también a recupera el suyo, el clan Weasley estaban muy entusiasmado. Después llegó el turno de los amigos de Draco y Hermione como una buena novia aplaudió por los amigos de su novio aunque cuando llegó el turno de Pansy Parkinson, hizo como el pellirrojo, ni levantó el dedo. La morena había hecho lo mismo cuando fue a colectar su premio y su diploma, ella solamente le devolvía el favor.

Cuando todos los nombres fueron llamados, el director acabó con un último discurso, felicitando a todos los estudiantes. Después todos los birretes y togas fueron lanzados en el aire, los estudiantes se abrazaban y expresaban su alegría de por fin acabar con el colegio. Los parientes felicitaban a sus hijos y todos se dirigieron hacia el gran banquete que apareció por arte de magia. En medio de toda le euforia, Hermione tomó la mano del rubio, entre toda la gente había divisado a su papa que estaba en plena conversación con Arthur Weasley. Arthur estaba manoteando la videocámara de Herman con mucha curiosidad. Por lo visto ya habían hecho las presentaciones.

El rubio empezaba seriamente a dudar de la cordura de su novia, por qué diablos lo llevaba con Arthur Weasley, sabía que los pellirrojos eran como una familia para ella, pero había límites. Vio como su novia se acercaba sigilosamente hacia un hombre alto que conversaba con el señor Weasley. La castaña le indicó silenciosamente a Arthur que no dijera nada al hombre y así sin más lo abrazó por la cintura. El hombre sorprendido se volteó y al verla la abrazó fuerte sonriendo. Para el rubio este abrazo duró una eternidad, la castaña se separó del hombre y se volteó hacia él, pidiéndole que se acercara. Draco asintió, cuando estuvo bastante cerca, la castaña tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-"Draco te presento a mi padre, Herman Granger. Papa te presento a Draco Malfoy." Herman dio la mano al muchacho que tenía en frente. Lo miró con seriedad mientras le apretaba la mano. Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañar. Herman apreció la franqueza que existía la mirada del rubio, por lo que relajó sus facciones.

-"Es un placer conocerlo joven, mi hija no me habló mucho de usted pero espero que pueda conocerlo cuando usted venga a casa mañana" – Draco se volteó hacia la castaña que estaba mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior. Pero Draco no mostró su sorpresa.

-"Claro, será para mí un placer conocer por fin al resto de la familia de Hermione" – dijo el rubio cordialmente.

-"Pero papa no me habías dicho que la cena seria mañana" – interrogó la castaña.

-"Perdón hija, lo que pasa es que Emilia y Gabriel ya han terminado con sus clases y pensaron que sería una buena idea aprovechar que tu también termines las tuyas para organizarla. Se me iba a olvidar, tu coche ya esta reparado." – Draco no entendía nada. De qué diablos se trataba esta cena, además pudo notar que el padre de Hermione se vestía igual que su padre cuando trataba con sus socios muggle. La castaña hablaba muy poco de su familia, por lo que no era fácil para él entender de qué estaban hablando. Por lo menos sabía que era un coche, pensó.

-"Dígame joven, he notado que usted también obtuvo un premio por sus resultados"

-"Sí, es otra cosa que su hija y yo tenemos en común" – bromeó el rubio.

-"Sí, pero mañana no es un poco rápido. Sabes el viaje en el Hogwarts Express puede ser agotador"– interrumpió Hermione, mirando a su padre con inquietud, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación de los dos hombres.

-"Sabes, no me molesta Hermione. Además creo que sería mejor conocerlos ahora. ¿No crees?" – Hermione miró a Draco como si hubiera dicho la peor estupidez. Herman notó la inquietud de su hija y trató de tranquilizarla.

-"Hija, yo ya hablé con tu madre. Para ella no hay problema" – taladró a su hija con la mirada, y le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, tratando de hacerle entender el mensaje detrás de lo que acababa de decir. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risilla sarcástica, cuando vio como la miraban su padre y su novio, asintió de mala gana. Draco miró el intercambio entre padre e hija. No entendía porque Hermione parecía tan en contra de la idea que conociera a su familia. Ya lo habían hablado, ella le había asegurado que no tenía ni el mínimo inconveniente y ahora se echaba para atrás. No entendía un carajo y eso lo irritaba.

-"¿Qué piensa hacer ahora joven?" – Herman cambió el tema de conversación para conocer más a Draco.

-"Voy a ingresar una escuela de comercio, está situada en el mundo mágico, en la parte mágica de Londres" – contestó Draco con calma.

-"¿Que bien, quiere usted dedicarse a los negocios?"

-"Sí me gustaría aprender de los negocios internacionales y quizás crear mi empresa" – Herman estaba impresionado con lo serio y confiado que parecía el rubio. Se podía notar que sabía lo que quería y como obtenerlo. Hermione vio la mirada de aprobación de su padre y suspiró de alivio.

-"Y Usted es dentista ¿verdad?" – Draco no sabía que decir, así que empezó con un tema del que estaba seguro. Esto se lo iba a agradecer a la persona que estaba a su lado, si hablara más de su familia no estaría ahí sin saber qué decir.

-"Podemos decir esto, soy gerente de mi propia clínica en Londres, tengo que confesar que hace un rato que no practiqué. Pero no se olvida, es como montar en bici, nunca se olvida. "– bromeó Herman. Draco no sabía de qué hablaba el padre de Hermione pero sonrió de igual manera.

-"¿Hijo, no nos vas a presentar?" – Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy acababan de llegar para saludar a su hijo, cuando divisaron su hijo y la Gryffindor hablar con un señor que no conocían. Este estaba vestido con ropa de diseñador así que de seguro lo conocía, pensó Lucius. Los señores Malfoy como siempre estaban vestidos con ropa fina y elegante, Lucius lucia con su traje italiano y Narcissa con un vestido verde muy elegante con el pelo peinado en un moño.

-"Me presento Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. Le presento también a mi esposa, Narcissa" – Lucius dio la mano a Herman que la apretó con firmeza.

-"Un placer conocerlo, soy el padre de Hermione"- dijo Herman sonriente.

-"¿Granger?" – Lucius tenía que estar seguro que había oído bien, este hombre no se parecía en nada a un vulgar muggle. No tenía nada de vulgar para decir verdad. Hermione rodó los ojos, los padres de Draco seguían siendo los mismos arrogantes de siempre. Draco se sintió ofendido por la actitud de su padre, Herman no había notado nada, pero el sí. Había notado la mirada que le dio su padre al saber que era el padre de Hermione.

-"Sí señor Malfoy, yo soy el padre de Hermione, Herman Granger"

-"Ah que gusto. Es un gusto volver a verla señorita Granger"

-"Para mí también señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy, se ve bellísima como siempre" – La castaña les dio la mano a los dos adultos y trató sonreírles. Siempre había sido difícil tratar con los padres de Draco porque sabía de antemano que no era santo de sus devociones. Pero ahora que sabia el plan con el que habían salido los dos, era muchísimo más difícil fingir que no sabía nada.

-"Creo que lo conozco señor, no sé pero su nombre se me hace familiar" – dijo Herman frunciendo el ceño.

-"Esto lo dudo" siseó Lucius. Narcissa sonrió tratando de esconder su molestia. Lucius se portaba de manera muy grosera con el padre de esta chica, sin embargo el único que no se daba cuenta era el mismísimo Herman.

-"Ahora recuerdo" – se exclamó Herman. Todos lo miraban raro incluso su propia hija que se preguntaba de donde podía conocer esta vulgar serpiente que era Lucius. –"Usted es el gerente de "M y socios". Usted no me conoce porque es el señor Benty que se ocupa de mis acciones. Tal vez me pueda comentar sobre su nueva adquisición" – Ahora todos lo miraban anonadados. Hermione se recuperó de la sorpresa y volvió a preguntar. Era el momento perfecto para pagar Lucius con su misma moneda.

-"Si señor Malfoy porque no nos comenta sobre su nueva adquisición" – preguntó la castaña con un tono altanero. Lucius y Narcissa se quedaron boquiabiertos, Draco apenas podía contener las ganas de reír, Hermione y su padre seguían mirando al rubio, esperando a que conteste. Lucius se recuperó de su asombro y les dio una respuesta.

* * *

Resultó que la plática de Herman y Lucius duró horas y horas. Herman estaba encantado con el lujo de detalles que le daba Lucius y Lucius encantado porque el suegro de su hijo tenía dinero. Hermione se había disculpado y se había ido a buscar los Weasley dejando a Draco con los hombres. Narcissa se había ido a conversar con unas amigas. Draco no tenia de otra que de prestar atención a la conversación y fingir que estaba interesado. Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían divertido con las bromas de los gemelos y sus nuevos productos que habían traído con ellos. Cuando Herman se tuvo que ir, tuvo que recuperar su videocámara de las manos de Arthur que no quería soltar el aparato. Herman prometió ofrecerle uno si soltaba el aparato, el pellirrojo aceptó y le devolvió la videocámara. Todos estaban muertos de la risa. Herman se despidió de su hija y le dijo que no se preocupara, que la cena iba a salir bien.

Los parientes dejaron a sus hijos para que se fueran al gran comedor disfrutar de su última cena en el colegio. La copa de las casas la ganó Gryffindor otra vez. No hubo sorpresa, siempre ganaban, algunos Slytherin refunfuñaron pero así reaccionaban cada año. La castaña se fue a la sala común de los Gryffindor a festejar con sus compañeros de casa, había una fiesta y todos los Gryffindor estaban invitados. Lo mismo se hacía en cada casa incluso en Slytherin, Blaise estaba contento porque esta vez Draco no podía faltar. Cerveza de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego, jugo de calabaza, habían bebidas para todos los gustos. Sin embargo a las dos de la mañana Draco vino a buscar su novia, no la quería cerca de ningún pellirrojo borracho o que el soquete este pueda aprovecharse de su novia si esta había bebido de más.

Neville fue a buscar Hermione que estaba conversando con Parvati, Ginny y Lavender porque alguien estaba aquí para verla. Hermione se sorprendió y se fue a ver quien estaba. Sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de Draco y lo hizo pasar. Algunos Gryffindor se molestaron con su presencia pero no dijeron nada, no era la primera vez que entraba. El volumen de la música estaba al tope por lo que el rubio tuvo que gritarle a la castaña que había venido para que se vayan juntos. Tuvo que repetirse dos veces para que lo oyera, Hermione lo miró extrañada pero asintió de todas formas. Los Gryffindor le dijeron adiós a la castaña antes de felicitarla otra vez por su premio.

Llegaron en su sala común, el Slytherin se fue a sentar en el sofá mientras Hermione se servía un vaso de agua.

-"No te parece temprano para venir a buscarme Draco, nada mas son las dos y media" – comentó la castaña mientras tomaba un asiento a su lado.

-"Quiero que hablemos, es todo" – dijo el rubio serio. Hermione suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Draco le preguntó a donde se iba, ella le dijo que quería cambiarse antes de hablar. No quería quedarse en su vestido si iban a hablar por horas. Volvió unos minutos después vestida de un pijama corto con camiseta sin mangas rojos. Draco había aprovechado para cambiarse también, su pijama consistía en un pantalón y una playera sin mangas. La esperaba sentado en el sofá, Hermione se sentó a su lado, acomodó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Draco y estiró las piernas para estar más cómoda.

Draco bajo la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, con esa misma seriedad que tenia minutos antes.

-"¿Por qué habría de tener un problema con tu mama?" – Hermione no esperaba esta pregunta, se quedó callada por unos minutos. Draco no esperaba ninguna respuesta como siempre por lo que Se sorprendió cuando la Gryffindor se decidió a contestar.

-"Mi madre y yo, no nos llevamos tan bien que digamos." – Draco pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada y no quiso presionarla para que diga más. Si ella quería decirle algo, se lo diría no tenía ninguna prisa. Acarició su melena que formaba como una cortina de color canela sobre su regazo.

-"No le gustan la magia ni los brujos. Su resentimiento empezó con el mundo en el que estudiaba hasta que se extendió con los años hacia a mí. Mi familia es muy diferente a la tuya Draco. En mi casa no puedo hablar de magia, ni de mi colegio, nada que esté relacionado a la magia, que es parte de lo que soy. Así que te darás cuenta que mis temas de conversación son muy reducidos. Tus padres están orgullosos de ti, de lo que eres. En contrario a mi mama, que resiente todo lo que soy." – las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas, Draco secó sus lagrimas con su pulgar, inclinó su cabeza para depositar un beso en su frente.

-"Me siento extranjera en mi propia casa. Por eso no quería que conocieras a mi familia. Allá no puedo ser yo porque mi mama me lo impide, cuando no está es diferente. No puedo hablar de mis amigos, de ti. Siempre es difícil volver a casa. No sabes lo que es convivir con una persona que te resiente, te juzga en silencio por ser quien eres." – Las lágrimas no paraban, seguían cayendo por su rostro. Draco movió la cabeza de la castaña como para pedirle que se sentara a su lado. La castaña se enderezó y se sentó al lado del rubio. Draco tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, los parpados de Hermione se cerraron al sentir los labios del rubio besar a cada uno.

-"Si te sientes extranjera en tu propia casa, déjame ser tu casa" – Ella lo miró con la mirada nublada por las lagrimas, las palabras del rubio resonando en el aire - "Déjame demostrarte lo maravillosa que eres, bruja o no."- Draco depositó un beso en cada uno de los hombros de la castaña y dejó sus labios recorrer su cuello, succionando donde estaba su pulso, dejando una marca. –"Lo mucho que te amo. Déjame hacerte olvidar el resentimiento de tu mama."- Besó con lentitud sus labios y profundizó el beso, su lengua exploró con parsimonia, encontrándose con la de la castaña. Se separó de los labios de su novia y ella protestó con un gemido al sentir los labios del rubio alejarse. -"Yo sé cómo se siente cuando uno de tus padres te mira como si fueras un fracaso. No le prestes atención a lo que piense tu madre, porque yo sé lo maravillosa que eres" – Hermione se echó en sus brazos y Draco la abrazó fuerte. Sentía como las lagrimas de la castaña se perdían en su cuello pero no le molestaba. Nunca se había imaginado que su conversación fuera a tener este rumbo. Pero la castaña se había confiado en él y esto era lo que quería. Acarició la espalda de la chica con movimientos circulares. Con precisión y movimientos lentos, Draco le quitó la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba Hermione y se quitó la playera después. Lentamente la recostó sobre el sofá y con el paso de las horas, con cada beso y caricia cumplió con cada una de sus promesas, incluido la de hacerle olvidar.

* * *

Minerva estaba mirando por su ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Hoy se iban todos los estudiantes para las vacaciones excepto los de séptimo año, que iban a empezar una nueva vida. Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo, apenas se dio cuenta cuando las clases empezaron y terminaron. Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella se levantó de su silla para abrir. Se sorprendió al ver Hermione Granger, su estudiante favorita durante todos estos siete años, la hizo pasar con una sonrisa y cerró tras de ella. Se instalaron y Minerva hizo aparecer bebidas calientes y galletas. Se sirvió un té y un chocolate para su ex estudiante.

-"¿Que te trae aquí? ¿No deberías de arreglar tus cosas para tomar el Hogwarts Express?" – preguntó la profesora tomando un sorbo de su té.

-"Ya tengo todo listo, me conoces no me gusta dejar las cosas para otro día al contrario de unos amigos míos." – Minerva sonrió a la mención de los dos chicos, Harry y Ron que también se iban a ir para ser aurores.

-"Me gustaría poder visitarte uno de esos días aunque no haya visitado el mundo muggle en un tiempo" – Hermione sonrió al escuchar esta proposición, nada no le gustaría mas que tener a su favorita profesora visitarla de vez en cuando.

-"Me encantaría esto, además venia a preguntarte si no te molestaría que yo me apareciera para verte de vez en cuando. Es que no creo poder quedarme sin visitarte Minerva. "

-"Como le puedo decir no a la persona que he llegado a considerar como una segunda hija para mí" - La castaña se quedó muda de la emoción solo pudo mirar a su profesora, la mujer que siempre le había brindado apoyo y consuelo, con asombro. –"No te sorprendas, siempre te tuve un cariño muy especial desde que entraste en este colegio" – Minerva se levantó de su asiento, se puso de cuclillas en frente de la castaña para mirarla a los ojos – "Si necesitas hablar con alguien, pedir consejos, ven a verme. Yo te escucharé como siempre lo he hecho estos siete años. "– Estas palabras le llegaron hasta el alma, y la castaña solo pudo abrazar a esta mujer que había llegado a significar tanto para ella. Se había vuelto en una constante en su vida y siempre le iba a estar agradecida por esto.

-"Gracias Minerva, muchísimas gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Hoy Draco y yo vamos a cenar en mi casa y tengo miedo. No quiero que mi mama le haga un desaire. Ya conoces su opinión acerca de los magos." – Minerva tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y trató de insuflarle todo el valor que pueda con su mirada y se volvió a sentar.

-"No tienes que preocuparte. Lo único que lograras a hacer es preocupar a Draco también y todo será un desastre. Mantente firme cuando sientes que ella se quiera pasar de la raya sin faltarle al respeto claro. Con esto veras que todo saldrá bien" – Minerva le sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su té.

-"Tantas veces he oído esto, todos dicen lo mismo" – masculló la castaña terminando su taza de chocolate. Minerva sonrió al ver la castaña refunfuñar.

Las dos siguieron hablando hasta que la castaña se tuvo que ir para alcanzar sus amigos que la esperaban para tomar el Hogwarts Express que los llevarían a Londres a empezar una nueva página en sus vidas.

* * *

-"Te equivocas Ron, Hurley es de los Puddlemere United y no de los Appleby Arrows" – contradijo Harry.

-"No tío te digo que él es de los Appleby Arrows, el que está en Puddlemere United es Hendricks "– el pellirrojo mantenía su posición, sabía que tenía razón.

-"Te digo que es de los Puddlemere United"

-"No, de los Appleby Arrows"

-"¡Puddlemere United!"

-"¡Appleby Arrows!"

-"¡Ya basta los dos!" – gritó Ginny, empezaba a perder la calma. Estaban en un compartimento del Hogwarts Express y los dos no paraban de discutir. Su advierto sirvió para calmarlos por unos minutos pero volvieron a pelear minutos después.

-"Que haces mañana Herm, pensé que podríamos salir con los chicos por muggle Londres" – preguntó Ginny a la castaña.

-"Vale, si quieren podemos ir al cine. Déjame hablarlo con Draco y veo a qué hora nos podemos ver."- Ginny al oír esta respuesta tomó la mano de su amiga y la llevó a fuera del compartimento pretextando que iban a comprar unos dulces. Hermione, perpleja la siguió de todos modos.

-"¿Dime Hermione acaso escuchaste lo que te pregunté?" – Hermione asintió sin entender que quería decir su amiga –"Pues parece que no, cuando dije los chicos, quería decir Harry y Ron. Ron no soporta a Draco y él tampoco."

-"Draco me dijo que quería verme mañana, por eso pensé que podríamos todos ir a pasear o algo. Pero quizás tengas razón, vale mejor no apresurar las cosas. ¿Adónde quieren ir? "

"Qué tal el cine" – Justo lo que le faltaba pensó Hermione, encontrarse en un lugar oscuro con tres de sus amigos. Dos que eran una pareja y el otro que casualmente quería salir con ella, que buena idea.

El tren llegó a la estación de King Cross y los estudiantes bajaron sonrientes, felices de poder por fin disfrutar de las vacaciones. Unos parientes abrazaban a sus hijos, contentos de tenerlos de nuevo en casa. Ginny se despidió de Hermione y le recordó lo del cine, Harry abrazó a la castaña y le dijo que la vería en el cine. Ron la abrazó y al igual que Harry, le dijo lo contento que estaba de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con sus amigos antes de entrar en la academia por aurores.

Draco estaba conversando con Blaise y unos amigos sobre lo que iban a poder hacer durante las vacaciones cuando sintió una persona pegarse a él por detrás y unas manos deslizarse sobre su torso. Sonrió con suficiencia al notar lo incómodos que se ponían unos de sus compañeros con la nueva presencia en el grupo. Pansy estaba al borde de la indigestión así que se fue con una despedida rápida. Blaise se echó a reír y Draco se volteó para ver la sonrisa picara que tenia la Gryffindor. Blaise se despidió de sus compañeros y de la pareja y se fue con su madre. Draco dijo adiós a sus compañeros de casa y se fue con Hermione. Ely, el chofer de la familia les esperaba afuera con una mercedes benz azul marino, porque Herman no había podido venir a buscar su hija. Ely puso el baúl en el maletero, ya que un elfo de la mansión Malfoy había recuperado el de Draco.

-"Por lo menos yo sé que no estás conmigo por dinero" – bromeó el rubio al subirse al coche y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-"Mis padres tienen dinero, no yo. Así que yo no estaría tan segura" – le contestó con sarcasmo.

En el camino Hermione se quedó dormida con su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Draco. El intentaba adivinar cuando iban a llegar, Hermione no le dijo mucho sobre su casa, apenas le preguntó unas preguntas y ya estaba dormida. No podía conversar con el chofer porque él apenas hablaba. Se había vestido por la ocasión con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino, todo de diseñador, claro. Los Malfoy siempre tenían lo mejor. Unos minutos después, el coche se paró frente a un gran portal, este se abrió y el chofer siguió su camino. Estaban ralentizando, Draco le pidió al chofer que abriera su ventanilla para que pueda ver.

Se sorprendió al ver una casa muy grande con unos jardines muy elegantes. Esta casa no era más grande que su mansión pero aún así se quedaba sorprendido. El camino hasta la casa no era muy largo, uno metros más o menos, notó Draco. Otra cosa que lo sorprendió fue los coches que estaban aparcados no muy lejos de la casa, todos eran elegantes. Cuando el chofer se paró y empezaba a bajar del coche, Draco sacudió levemente a Hermione para que se despertara. Se despertó un poco desorientada pero reconoció la casa y supo que ya habían llegado. Ely hizo ademán de abrir la puerta de la castaña pero ella le agradeció diciéndole que ellos podían hacerlo. Draco no entendía que pretendía hacer su novia pero no le importaba. De todas formas sería mejor que hablaran a solas antes de entrar.

-"Gracias"

-"¿Por qué?" – preguntó perplejo Draco. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, esta mirada tan intensa que él tenía.

-"Por ayer y por estar aquí" – Draco no esperaba a que lo agradeciera, se acercó para arreglar unos mechones que se habían escapado de su peinado y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"¿Quieres entrar?" – Draco asintió y una vez fuera del coche se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa.

Entraron en el gran vestíbulo de la casa, voces se podían oír en la sala de estar. Hermione sabía que no se eran sus papas porque sus coches no estaban, supuso que eran Gabriel y Emilia. Tomó la mano de Draco y los dos tomaron la dirección de la sala de estar. De seguro ahí sentados hablando, tomando copas estaban Emilia, Gabriel, Brad y otra chica que Hermione no reconoció. Gabriel y Emilia vieron llegar a su hermana y se levantaron de un salto para saludarla.

-"Hola hermanito, soy Emilia" – saludó Emilia cuando vio Draco parado a lado de Hermione. Draco se asombró cuando oyó la hermana de Hermione llamarlo hermanito.

-"No te preocupes Draco, Emilia siempre ha tenido un sentido del humor muy pesado" – bromeó Hermione a su lado.

-"Hola soy Gabriel, el hermano de Emilia y Hermione" – saludó Gabriel sonriendo. Gabriel borró la sonrisa que tenía y al instante taladró a Draco con la mirada – "Seamos claro rubio, si le causas aunque sea el menor daño a mi hermana, te partiré tanto la cara que ni tus padres te podrán reconocer. ¿Está claro?"- dijo Gabriel amenazadoramente. Draco no estaba acostumbrado al discurso del hermano, Pansy no tenia hermanos y sus demás relaciones no estaban lo suficiente oficial para que conociera a sus familias. Todo el mundo en la sala de estar se quedó boquiabierto por el cambio de humor en la conversación. Draco asintió sin parpadear.

-"No te preocupes castaño, conmigo tu hermana esta en seguridad" – Gabriel asintió sin pestañar, le gustó su respuesta, este rubio tiene ingenio, pensó Gabriel. Dio una palmadita en el hombro de Draco y el atmosfera se volvió más ligero en la sala de estar.

Después de saludar a Brad y a Catherine, la novia de Gabriel, Draco y Hermione tomaron asiento en el sofá en frente del que ocupaban los demás. Beth vino a tomar de sus noticias y aprovechó para pedirle a Hermione si quería algo. Beth no necesitó palabras para conocer la respuesta cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica, preguntó a Draco si quería algo. El no sabía que pedir así que contestó que tomaría lo mismo que Hermione. Los tres hermanos lo miraron raro por un minuto, Draco no se fijó y se concentró en lo que podía decir para hacer la conversación. Eso no fue necesario porque Brad y Catherine lo hacían muy bien.

-"¿Cómo se conocieron?" – le preguntó Catherine a Draco.

-"Hermione y yo estudiamos en el mismo colegio"

-"¿Desde cuándo están juntos? – Brad interrogó

-"Desde Octubre del año pasado" – Draco respondía con calma, no quería parecer nervioso además esto nada mas era el primer paso, lo más difícil iban a ser los padres.

-"¿Practicabas algún deporte en el colegio?" – la pregunta de Brad podía resultar problemática así que antes de que Draco pueda contestar Hermione contestó, nadie conocía el quidditch aquí.

-"Baloncesto" – contestó de inmediato. Draco la miró con sorpresa, de qué estaba hablando, qué era baloncesto.

-"Genial, deberíamos jugar una de esas. ¿Te parece?" – preguntó Brad.

-"Porque tantas preguntas, los padres ni siquiera han llegado. Draco quieres ver el resto de la casa" – intervino Emilia, se levantó de su asiento y arrastró Draco de su asiento para que la siguiera.

-"Lo puedo hacer Emilia" – terció la castaña.

-"De verdad hermanita insisto, además es mi hermanito necesito conocer a la familia" – bromeó Emilia, Hermione la miraba con suspicacia, que se podía traer entre manos su hermana. Draco lo notó y le aseguró a su novia que no tenía ningún problema.

-"Anda Hermione, ni que fuera la última que lo vieras" – bromeó Gabriel.

-"Con Emilia nunca se sabe" – murmuró Hermione, viendo como se alejaban Draco y Emilia.

* * *

-"Aquí tienes la oficina personal de mi padre, en la que le gusta encerrarse por horas" – Draco observaba como Emilia le mostraba varios cuartos a fil que caminaban por los pasillos. Estaban en el primer piso, Emilia le había mostrado a donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, la biblioteca y otras habitaciones. –"Ahora te voy a mostrar el segundo piso, pero antes te quiero hablar de algo importante" - Emilia se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre y le indicó a Draco que se sentara si quería.

-"¿De qué quieres hablar?" – preguntó el rubio con suspicacia.

-"Mira Draco, no sé si Hermione te lo haya dicho pero mi mama puede llegar a ser muy pesada con respecto a ti. Y quería advertirte, nada más. Así que por favor te voy a pedir que seas muy paciente con ella. Sé de hecho que, para que mi hermana te invite en nuestra casa, tienes que ser muy importante para ella. Así que por favor no le hagas caso a todo lo que te pueda decir mi mama." – Draco todavía no lo podía creer, se quedó anonadado con la petición de la hermana de Hermione. De seguro esta mujer no podía ser tan desagradable.

Sin embargo asintió y Emilia soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cuando oyó voces abajo, Emilia ya sabía que sus padres habían llegado. No tendría el tiempo para mostrarle a Draco el resto de la casa pero Hermione lo haría, pensó. Estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando Hermione los alcanzó, salía de su habitación donde se había cambiado en un vestido negro sencillo. Draco tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Los tres descendieron las escaleras para encontrarse frente a frente con Diana y Herman. Los dos querían ir a cambiarse antes de cenar. Diana, una mujer muy bien puesta, con el pelo castaña rojizo levemente rizado, miró de arriba para abajo a Draco.

Herman saludó a sus hijas y a Draco, Hermione y Emilia saludaron a su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Draco saludó a la madre de Hermione extendiendo su mano, Diana miró la mano del rubio con suspicacia antes de apretarla con mala gana. Hermione miró con consternación la manera en la que su madre apenas apretó la mano de su novio como si temiera que él fuera contagioso.

-"¿Así que usted es el brujo verdad?" – dijo Diana con una falsa sonrisa.

-"Si señora soy Draco Malfoy, es un placer conocerla" – Draco le sonrió, pudo constatar que las palabras de Emilia no eran falsas. La cena no había empezado y podía sentir todo el antagonismo de la mujer.

-"Me va a perdonar pero mi marido y yo, nos tenemos que cambiar. Con permiso." –dijo con un tono seco. Herman le lanzó una mirada simpatizadora a Draco y subió con su esposa.

-"¡Animo hermanito! Rick todavía no ha llegado" – dijo Emilia. Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione miró su hermana con suspicacia.

-"Quien es Rick" – preguntó con cautela como temiendo la respuesta que le iba a dar su hermana.

-"El galán que mama te quería presentar"

-"¡Qué galán!" – interrogó el rubio con los ceños fruncidos, mirando a su novia con suspicacia.

-"A mí no me mires así yo creí que mama se había desistido pero parece que no, no lo sabía"

-"Me debes una explicación y me merezco un premio por lo que voy a tener que pasar durante esta cena" – siseó Draco.

-"¡Amor querías conocer a mis padres entonces no te quejes!" – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-"Cálmense chicos vale, nada mas se trata de una cena. Además estarán Brad, Catherine, Gabriel, papa y yo para alimentar la conversación, no se preocupen" – Emilia los dejó para ir a buscar a Brad en la sala de estar. Dejando el rubio y la castaña a hablar a solas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Draco abrazó a la castaña por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Hermione acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba sus costados.

-"Me debes una" dijo el rubio, Hermione alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Su mirada gris atrayendo la suya.

-"Lo que quieras"

-"Lo que quiero" – Draco volvió a preguntar para estar seguro, Hermione asintió.

-"Quiero un beso" – Draco no le dejó tiempo de contestar que ya la estaba besando. Draco profundizó el beso y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, provocando de paso un gemido de parte de su novia. Alguien carraspeó y los dos se separaron de inmediato.

-"Si pueden parar con sus arrumacos, los padres están a punto de bajar y vamos a cenar. Hermanita hay otros lugares para este tipo de cosas" – bromeó Emilia. Hermione se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa picara que tenia Emilia. Sabía que su hermana le iba a pedir todos los detalles más tarde. Draco tomó su novia de la mano y siguió Emilia para ir a cenar. Se estaban dirigiendo al comedor cuando se oyó el timbre de la entrada, indicando que el invitado había llegado. En este momento los tres pensaron lo mismo: Esta cena iba a ser muy larga.

_**¡Este capítulo los ha gustado o no, comenten R & R :D!**_


	10. ¿Vivir juntos?

-"Hola soy Rick, encantado de por fin conocerte" – Rick tenía 20 años, se veía muy atractivo con su traje elegante. Tenía el pelo castaño peinado con gel que le daba un aspecto alborotado. Su mirada esmeralda transmitía calma y candor. En claro, todo lo que Draco no podía soportar. El rubio lo miró de arriba para abajo.

Cuando Rick hizo ademan de darle la mano a Hermione, Draco le dio la mano al chico, apretándola con firmeza.

-"Hola soy Draco Malfoy" – Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento celoso de su novio. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Rick apretó la mano del rubio y saludó al resto de los invitados. Todos se dirigieron hasta el comedor cuando Diana y Herman bajaron.

Hasta ahora todo parecía marchar bien, Gabriel y Emilia hablaban sin parar para alimentar la conversación, el plan funcionaba de maravilla. Rick estaba sentado al oposito de Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de Draco. Herman y Diana estaban sentados opuestos cada una no ocupando el sitio al extremo de la mesa. Rick había estado invitado por Diana, era el hijo de una de sus amigas. Estudiaba la física y quería ser un científico, se quería dedicar a la ciencia y contribuir a todos los avances que se podían hacer gracias a ella. Emilia le había preguntado sobre el por qué de esta pasión que tenía por la ciencia y Catherine y Brad parecían muy interesados. El plan funcionaba tan bien que por un minuto Hermione pensó que tal vez su mama había olvidado que Draco también estaba.

-« ¿Que hacen sus padres joven?" – preguntó Diana. Hermione suspiró, no parecía que a su mama se le había olvidado la presencia de su novio.

-"Mi padre es gerente de su empresa y mi madre organiza eventos sociales" – Ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia Draco. Diana había empezado con su interrogatorio.

-"¿Que va a hacer ahora que esta graduado?"

-"Voy a ingresar una escuela de comercio"

-"No le parece demasiado fácil, seguir en los pasos de su padre. No será usted uno de esos jóvenes que se deja influenciar por sus papas y que esta incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones" – preguntó Diana con falsa curiosidad.

-"Mama por favor" – interrumpió Hermione, dejando su ensalada olvidada en su plato.

-"Por favor qué, acaso no puedo conocer a tu amigo hija."

-"Está bien, para contestar a su pregunta señora. No me parece en nada fácil, si quiero estudiar el comercio es porque me gusta y me fascina. Además quiero crear mi propio negocio y crear mis propias relaciones de trabajo." – Draco mantenía una apariencia calmada e inescrutable.

-"Suena muy bonito pero lo dudo" – Diana probó su vino y siguió con sus preguntas –"Me he enterado del premio que recibió, segundo de su promoción, sus padres deben estar contentos"

-"Sí, los resultados son importantes para ellos. Yo solo me esfuerzo para hacer un buen trabajo. Sin embargo tengo que confesar que mi empeño no tiene comparación con el de su hija. Ser primera de su promoción es un logro enorme." - Draco apretó la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió el apretón para agradecerle el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con su mama.

-"No esperaba nada menos de un hijo mío joven. Mi hija sabe muy bien la cantidad de trabajo que se debe investir para obtener resultados. Esto no se consigue por arte de magia. Aunque a veces esto también lo dudo." Gabriel y Emilia estaban boquiabiertos, su mama podía ser tan insufrible a veces. Herman no podía creer lo que acababa de insinuar su esposa, los logros de su hija no tenían nada que ver con la magia. Los demás invitados estaban demasiado intimidados por la señora de la casa para hablar. Hermione ni se fijó en el comentario de su mama, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios. Sin embargo Draco no estaba acostumbrado y le pareció una vil patraña lo que acababa de decir Diana.

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver señora, todo el mundo sabe que los logros no se deben al arte de magia" – soltó Draco.

-"Y usted conoce muchas cosas de magia. ¿No es cierto?" – preguntó con sarcasmo.

La respuesta de Draco fue interrumpida por la venida de Rose que venía a servir el plato principal. Beth recogió las ensaladas y Rose pudo servir los platos. Héctor les había cocinado una especialidad francesa que se llamaba "boeuf bourguignon" acompañado con arroz o pasta. Todo el mundo se sirvió y empezó a comer. La conversación anterior había dejado silenciosos a los invitados, solo tenían ojos para sus platos. Gabriel intercambió una mirada furtiva con Emilia para que diga algo. El rubio fue quién habló primero.

-"Como decía señora, no, no conozco nada de magia y usted tampoco por lo que veo" – Draco no se pudo aguantar las ganas de cerrarle el pico, era insufrible esta mujer. Suegra o no, fastidiaba.

-"¿Qué quiere decir con esto?" – se exclamó Diana, dejando a un lado su tenedor, le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hermione –"Parece que mi hija tenga que revisar su lista de amigos"

-"Basta querida, dale tiempo, Draco apenas conoce a nuestra familia y pienso que sería bueno que seas más tolerante con él. El se tiene que acostumbrar a nuestra familia" – Herman dijo con calma.

-"¡Ay Herman! Ni que fuera su novio u otra cosa. Solo es un amigo, dudo que lo vayamos a tener a cenar todos los viernes." – dijo Diana con sarcasmo. Muchas cosas ocurrieron después de este comentario. Gabriel empezó a carraspear, Emilia abrió los ojos como platos, el tenedor se le escapó a Hermione, provocando que un leve tintineo resuene en el comedor, Draco se tensó de repente, apretando fuerte el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-"¿Qué les pasa?" – preguntó Diana molesta.

-"Señora le pedí a Hermione que me presentara a ustedes porque quería presentarme formalmente" – Hermione apretaba la mano de Draco hasta hacerlo sangrar pero él no se fijó –"Como decía, quería presentarme formalmente como el novio de su hija. Ella y yo, somos novios"

-"¿Esto es verdad?" –Diana le preguntó a Hermione, sin fijarse en Draco. Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra, Diana suspiró y taladró a su hija con la mirada.

-"Bueno entonces nos van a perdonar pero necesito hablar a solas con mi hija. Por supuesto se quedan en su casa" – Diana se excusó y se levantó de su asiento. –"Hija me acompañas" – Hermione dejó su servilleta y se levantó de su asiento. Le sonrió a Draco y se fue tras de su mama.

-"No se preocupen, las mamas siempre tienen que dar "la plática" cuando conocen al novio de su hija. Hermione es la menor así que supongo que la plática esta al orden" – bromeó Herman. Brad, Catherine y Rick se tragaron el cuento con facilidad. - "Mejor las acompaño" – Al oír esto Gabriel y Emilia suspiraron de alivio. Su padre era más tolerante que su mama, tal vez el la pueda convencer.

-"No te preocupes hermanito, mama nada mas quiere hablar con ella" – Emilia vio como Draco miró a su mama, se veía que había sospechado algo.

* * *

Diana había llevado su hija al estudio que se situaba en la planta baja de la casa, se situaba a unos metros de las escaleras que llevaban a las otras plantas de la casa.

-" ¿! A que estás jugando, se puede saber?" – Diana estaba fuera de sí, andaba de un lado a otro del estudio. – "¡No te enviamos en este colegio para que hagas migas con este tipo de muchacho! ¡Para el colmo lo traes aquí para presentarlo como tu novio!"

-"Mama pasé siete años con este tipo de muchachos, tengo amigos. No esperabas a que me quedara encerrada en mi habitación y rechazara a cada uno. ¿No?" – preguntó Hermione sarcástica. Estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio que estaba en el estudio, viendo como su madre enfurecía poco a poco.

-"No te quiero cerca de ningún mago de pacotilla. Esta gente no la puedo soportar. Cuantas veces te dije que no quería que te fijaras en ningún brujo. Sabes lo que pienso, esto no lo voy a aceptar." – dijo con vehemencia.

-"Es mi novio mamá, y este brujo tiene nombre. Soy parte de este mundo, soy una bruja mama. ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?"

-"¡No me cambies el tema niña! Eres mi hija, es diferente. Te prohíbo terminantemente que te veas con este Draco. El no está para ti, mejor fíjate en este Rick. El, sí te conviene. No te quiero cerca de este joven. Me has entendido." – Diana taladró a su hija con la mirada, su expresión muy intimidante para su hija.

-"Mama por favor, por lo menos haz un esfuerzo para conocerlo" – suplicó.

Herman entró en este momento y vio como las dos se estaban mirando. Se acercó a su esposa y miró a su hija.

-"No es de buena educación dejar solos a tus invitados Diana"

-"Herman, Hermione y yo estamos en plena conversación y todavía no terminamos. Le puedes decir a los invitados que en cinco minutos regresamos."

-"No pienso que sea una buena idea" – dijo Herman con suspicacia.

-"Papa está bien, mama y yo estamos hablando, en seguida regresamos" – Herman asintió al salir besó su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-"Mama por favor trata de conocerlo, no entiendo. Te llevas muy bien con Brad y Catherine. Draco merece el mismo favor"

-"Ay por favor Hermione tu también te llevas con Brad, es el vecino. Catherine apenas la conozco. Draco es otra historia, es brujo. Lo hago por ti, apártate de este chico, no te conviene." – vociferó Diana.

-"Me conviene mama, yo sé que me conviene. " – dijo exasperada –"¿Qué harías si me quedara con él?" – cuestionó con calma.

-"No sé de qué sería capaz y es mejor no saberlo. Ya estas bastante grandecita para saber con quién te relacionas. Pero déjame decirte que no acepto esta relación. Eres mi hija y ninguna hija mía se rebaja a salir con un vulgar brujo. Entendido"– escupió con disgusto.

-"Pues gracias por tu comprensión mama" – sin decir una palabra más Hermione se fue. Su madre salió después, suspirando, esta hija la iba a volver loca.

Las dos regresaron en el comedor donde la cena transcurría, Emilia estaba contando un chiste de cuando eran niños que tenían a los invitados muertos de la risa. Gabriel les había levantado a las siete de la mañana un sábado y les había hecho creer a Hermione y ella que tenían clases. Obviamente las dos se habían preparado a toda velocidad sin apenas tomarse el desayuno. Estaban a punto de salir cuando Rose les dijo que era un sábado y que no tenia clase. Este día habían perseguido a Gabriel por toda la casa.

-"Ves hermanito a las ocho, mi hermana ya era una fanática de la escuela, como yo. Aunque tenga que decir que no sigo tan fanática de los estudios como mi hermana" – Draco sonrió al imaginarse una pequeña Hermione con su mochilita, su pelo alborotado y enojadita con su hermano.

-"Deja ya de reírte Gabriel esto no tenía nada de gracioso" – dijo Hermione al sentarse, fulminando a su hermano. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione por encima de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Diana miró este gesto con disgusto.

-"No estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto yo tengo otro chiste"

Y así pasaron el resto de la cena, riéndose de los chistes de Gabriel. Las protagonistas de estos chistes no estaban tan contentas que digamos. Gabriel había revelado casi todos los momentos en los que se había burlado de ellas o les había jugado una mala pasada. Todos se reían menos las dos hermanas, Diana parecía relajada, la discusión con su hija ya parecía olvidada. Las dos hermanas podían decir lo que querían, el plan de Gabriel para relajar los invitados había funcionado, pero a qué precio, pensaban irritadas.

-"Tu mama es una persona muy especial" – dijo Draco. Estaban caminando en los jardines, la cena se había acabado y Hermione quiso acompañar a Draco antes que se desaparezca para su casa ya que tenían el permiso para desaparecer.

-"Te dije que no te hicieras ninguna ilusión con ella"

-"Lo bueno es que no tendrás que vivir ahí, porque mañana te quiero mostrar el apartamento que he encontrado. Está en la parte mágica de Londres. ¿Te conviene?" – preguntó el rubio mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-"Vivir contigo es lo que me conviene. Además será muchísimo más fácil ver a mis amigos" – Draco asintió.

-"Cuéntame lo que dijo tu mama. ¿De qué hablaron?" - Hermione se separó del rubio y se abrazó a sí misma.

-"Lo normal, que no quería que saliera con un brujo, que no me convenías y otras cosas" – no quería mentirle pero tampoco le quería contar todo lo que le había dicho su mama o su amenaza.

-"Exactamente lo que me dijo mi padre cuando le dije que quería vivir contigo. Pero parece que cambió de parecer cuando vio que tu padre no era un mugre muggle" – Hermione se cruzó de brazos al oír esto.

-"No me habías dicho que habías hablado con él" – dijo con suspicacia.

-"Hermione esto pasó hace mucho tiempo cuando el intentó salvarme de su plan y remplazarte por Pansy" – la castaña abrió los ojos como platos. –"No me mires así, el pensó que me estaba salvando. A esta época ya había empezado a sentir algo por ti, por eso le dije que no. Estaba en el mismo estado que el de tu mama o peor aun" – dijo el rubio.

-"Nada mas imaginarte comprometido con esta me revuelve el estomago." – bufó la castaña.

-"Esto nunca va a pasar" – negó rotundamente.

-"Me encanta cuando te pones así de serio, te ves muy lindo" – Draco arqueó una ceja.

-"Un Malfoy no es lindo, es guapo" – corrigió el rubio con suficiencia.

-"Esto no te quita lo lindo" - dijo sonriendo, antes de que el rubio pueda replicar ella se había echado a correr y Draco se echó a correr tras ella.

* * *

-"Esta feliz con él Diana, haz un esfuerzo. Ya le has pedido mucho, pienso que llegó el momento para que aceptes algunas cosas." – Herman estaba con su esposa en su recamara, se preparaban para irse a dormir. Diana estaba en el baño, aplicando sus cremas de noche.

-"Herman, lo único que quiero es que viva una vida normal, sin magia, sin magos. La quiero lejos de este tipo de personas. Yo sé cómo es esta gente y la quiero alejar de su mala influencia. Por más que le haga entender, sigue igual de testadura"

-"Diana no mezcles las cosas, lo que pasó hace unos años no signifique que todos los magos sean deshonestos. Mi hija es una bruja y no se parece a la descripción que haces de los magos."

-"Por eso quiero a mi hija lejos de estos sujetos antes de que la lleguen a corromper" -Diana se acostó al lado de su marido y Herman la tomó en sus brazos.

-"Estas demasiado dura con ella, ella no tiene la culpa"

-"A veces se me olvida sabes" – dijo Diana con tristeza – "A veces se me olvida que solo es una niña que no tuvo nada que ver en esto"

-"Eso es Diana, no tuvo nada que ver en esto"

-"Lo sé Herman, trato de hacerla entender a mi manera que solo quiero lo mejor para ella." – Suspiró Diana -" Porque es mi hija y la quiero aunque no lo demuestre de la mejor manera. Herman amo a mis hijos, los amo a los tres." – Entonces Diana se echó a llorar en los brazos de su marido, no podía soportar la distancia que parecía haberse creado entre su hija. Todo era culpa suya lo sabía, pero lo único que quería era mantener a su familia lejos de este mundo mágico.

-"Diana si sigues así vas a perderla, se va alejar de la familia. Ella solo quiere tu aprobación, siempre fue lo que quiso. ¿Por qué crees que trabaja tanto?" – Diana miró a su marido desconcertada.

-"Pienso que quiera compensar el hecho de ser una bruja con buenas notas. Así te fijaras más en sus resultados que en su fallo al estar la hija que deseas. No dice nada pero la veo, se ve en su mirada. Quiere que por una vez seas orgullosa de ella Diana. ¿Le vas a negar esto?"

-"Estoy orgullosa de ella Herman pero que le puedo decir, felicidades hija que estupenda bruja eres"- soltó Diana sarcástica.

-"No claro que no. Interésate un poco en lo que hace allá, aprende a conocerla Diana. Te quiero Diana pero no voy a permitir que hagas a nuestra hija odiarte. Porqué la criaste y es tu hija, es nuestra hija. "– insistió Herman. Diana suspiró, la decisión la tenía que tomar porque no quería perder a su marido y tampoco a su hija, aunque ya pareciera que la había perdido.

Mientras los dos padres estaban tratando de encontrar un medio para arreglar las cosas con su hija. Las dos hermanas estaban en plena conversación, Emilia como previsto había ido a buscar sus respuestas. Así que se introdujo en la habitación de su hermana declarando que quería dormir con su hermanita querida porque tenían muchas cosas de que platicar.

-"No te estarás precipitando Hermy, quiero decir que apenas terminaste el colegio" – las dos estaban acostadas boca abiertas, el reloj marcaba las once de la tarde.

-"A veces me pregunto lo mismo. Pero en Hogwarts ya compartíamos una sala común. Esto no será tan diferente sabes"

-"Si pero que le vas a decir a mama y papa si te preguntan" – interrogó Emilia girándose de lado para ver a su hermana.

-"Que viviré cerca de la universidad con unas amigas"

-"Estas segura que te van a creer, es que imagínate si papa te quiere visitar sin avisar"

"Por qué habría de hacer esto Emilia, solo le tengo que decir una mentirita y entonces veremos lo que pasa. Pero estoy segura que no será un problema. Todos los días pasaré por la casa, así que no sentirá la necesidad de verme. Me verán todos los días."

-"Te encaprichaste con este verdad, estas completamente embobada Hermy"- se rió Emilia.

-"Puede ser, que te puedo decir Emilia."

-"Bueno por lo menos lo aceptas. Siempre te lo he dicho Hermy, si le das tu corazón a un chico, cuidado que no acabes bien jodida después. ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?"

-"Si pero es un riesgo que hay que correr. ¿No?" – preguntó la castaña con cautela a su hermana.

-"Sí Hermy. Sí tienes razón, lo único que espero es que este paliducho sepa lo que está haciendo contigo porque si no, se las a ver conmigo" – dijo amenazadoramente.

-"Que linda manera de tratar a tu hermanito." – Emilia bufó al oír el chiste de su hermana.

Pasaron la noche cotorreando, haciendo confidencias, Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar una de las historias de su hermana. Nada más que la que se llevó la sorpresa más grande fue Emilia cuando se enteró de que su hermana hacia otras cosas que estudiar en Hogwarts.

* * *

"Tu mama quiere que pongas tu premio en la vitrina de la sala de estar hija" – dijo Herman.

Herman y sus hijos estaban tomando el desayuno cuando se recordó de lo que su mujer le había pedido antes de irse a trabajar. Trabajaba como médico cirujano en un hospital. Lo que explicaba su ausencia la mayoría del tiempo.

-"Ah sí, está bien" – Hermione se sorprendió ante la petición de su madre, no le había dicho nada ayer. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y vio que estaba por llegar tarde. Se despidió de sus hermanos y de su padre y se desapareció. Emilia soltó un grito de sorpresa, Herman y Gabriel tenían la misma expresión de asombro en la cara. Todavía no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de salida, además solo sabían que se podía hacer. Nunca habían presenciado esta salida por lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Draco estaba esperando a Hermione delante de una tienda en Diagon Alley "Magic Jumba Juice". Llevaba minutos ahí esperando, estaba irritado. Tenía hambre y además no le gustaba la tardanza. Se molestó aún más cando vio la castaña digerirse hacia él sin apurro. Pero en lugar de saludarlo o disculparse por su retraso la castaña se exclamó "Jumba Juice". El rubio se volteó para ver quién era ese Jumba Juice, que nombre ridículo. Iba a preguntar cuando Hermione lo arrastró en la tienda. Salieron de ahí con dos smoothie de frutas, Hermione ya estaba bebiendo el suyo con una pajita mientras Draco ojeaba la bebida con suspicacia. El smoothie era un Tutti fruti por lo que le daba un color rosa, Draco no se veía del todo convencido.

-"Draco no es veneno, pruébalo" – soltó la castaña irritada por la desconfianza del rubio.

-"¡Déjame sí, ya que llegaste tarde no me apures!" – gritó el rubio irritado, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-"Entonces volvamos a empezar ¿vale?"

-"Hola amor" – Hermione le dio un beso rápido, cuando se separó vio la cara que ponía Draco y preguntó –"Alguien se despertó gruñón por lo que veo". Draco bufó, probó un sorbo de su smoothie de frutas y la tomó de la mano para desaparecer. Por poco Hermione perdía el equilibrio, Draco ni siquiera la advirtió de que iban a desaparecer. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, Draco ni se fijó seguía probando su smoothie mientras hacía muecas de disgusto. Hermione entonces le quitó el smoothie de las manos y lo remplazó con el suyo. El rubio miró la bebida con suspicacia otra vez, este era de color naranja. Dio un sorbo y pareció satisfecho con el sabor que tenia.

Cuando el coraje se le pasó, Hermione se percató que estaban en lo que parecía ser un salón. Por un momento pensó que estaban en una residencia muggle, había una pantalla plana con alta voces a cada lado del televisor y un equipo de música. El interior estaba amueblado de manera sencilla y moderna. Había cuadros de paisajes, Hermione pudo reconocer uno de Monnet, ni quería saber donde Draco había podido encontrar este. La cocina era de un estilo americano, un bar servía de separación con la sala con unos taburetes. Había un ventanal que daba acceso a un balcón donde había una mesilla y dos butacas.

- "¿Amueblaste este lugar solo?" – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-"Claro que sí"- contestó Draco ofendido.

-"No sé qué decir, esta padrísimo"

-"Ya lo sé" – contestó con suficiencia, trajo la castaña a ver a las demás habitaciones.

Estaban en una habitación con una cama enorme donde por seguro podían dormir cuatro personas si se apretaban un poquito. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul marino, las cómodas de color miel, el juego de sabanas de color crema. Había una gran ventana con vista sobre el resto de la ciudad. Draco ya había puesto la misma foto que tenía en su recamara en Hogwarts sobre una de las dos mesillas. Hermione sonrió al notar este detalle. Una puerta llevaba al baño que era bastante amplio donde había una ducha italiana y al otro extremo una bañera. Había dos lavabos y una cómoda para arreglar la ropa de baño.

La segunda habitación era otro cuarto con una cama menos enorme que la otra pero mantenía un buen nivel de conforte. Había una cómoda y otro baño con menos detalles. Tenía que ser la recamara para los invitados pensó Hermione.

-"Esta es tu recamara" – dijo Draco, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. El rubio sonrió –"Por si nos peleemos, iras a dormir en esta recamara"

-"No puedes hablar en serio Draco"

-"Si"

-"Si nos peleamos el que dormirá aquí serás tú, cortesía para las damas. Esto te suena" – preguntó ofendida la castaña.

-"Entonces dormiremos en la misma cama aunque estemos enojados porque yo no voy a dejar mi cama" – contestó de mala gana el rubio.

-"Esta bien"

-"¿Perfecto, entonces cuando nos instalamos amor?" – preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba la castaña entre sus brazos para depositar besos por su cuello.

-"Hay un pequeño problema Draco"

-"¿Qué es lo que llamas pequeño? "- interrogó el rubio. Hermione tomó su mano y lo llevó en el salón. Draco se sentó sobre el diván y Hermione se sentó en su regazo.

-"El problema es que no me puedo venir a vivir aquí hasta el fin de las vacaciones." – Draco alzó una ceja y cuando quiso decir algo, la castaña lo interrumpió – "No le dije nada a mis padres, después de lo de ayer no tuve el valor de decírselos, lo siento"

-"Me estas tomando el pelo verdad" – preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-"No pero me encanta tu pelo" – contestó la castaña inocentemente, mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo de Draco.

"Déjate de estupideces Hermione" – Draco se levantó de un salto dejando Hermione caer sobre el diván.- "Me dejaste decirles a mis padres que íbamos a vivir juntos cuando tu ni siquiera lo hablaste con los tuyos. Yo creía que los Gryffindor eran unos valientes pero parece que esta regla no te incluye a ti"

-"Tienes que entender que mis padres tienen una manera muy diferente de ver las cosas Draco. Dame un mes para que yo les vaya a preparar a la idea. Te prometo que en un mes todo estará arreglado. "

-"¿Un mes? ¿Estás segura, no será una más de tus mentiritas blancas?" – preguntó el rubio frunciendo los ceños.

-"Claro que no, me conoces"

-"Por eso te pregunto, porque te conozco" – bufó Draco, entonces se abalanzó sobre ella –"Por eso quiero una garantía"

-"¿Qué será esta garantía?" – Hermione se enderezó, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

-"Quiero que te vengas a dormir cada noche aquí conmigo" – dijo puntualizando cada palabra con un beso.

"Tentador" – contestó sonriendo.

-"Debería ser más que tentador" - dijo el rubio irritado, Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso.

-"¿Dime amor, amueblaste este apartamento pero sabes utilizar los aparatos que compraste?" – preguntó la castaña cuando se percató del montón de aparatos muggle que tenían.

-"No, pero como ya estás aquí puedes empezar con decirme cómo funciona el telesor" – se acomodó sobre el diván y atrajo la castaña a su lado. Hermione se echó a reír, acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro y besó su cuello.

-"Se dice televisor amor"

-"¿Eso fue lo que dije, no?" – Draco preguntó mientras trataba de utilizar el control remoto del televisor con una expresión perpleja.

-"Si, eso fue lo que dijiste" – Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y prosiguió a explicarle cómo funcionaba el aparato.

* * *

En muggle London, una muchacha pellirroja vestida de manera muy elegante se encontraba delante de un edificio residencial muy grande. Estaba buscando a la persona que le iba a ser muy útil para sus planes. Pansy Parkinson se enteró de parte de Blaise que Draco se había ido a cenar con los papas de la sangre sucia. Se enteró de un detalle que le llamó la atención, el galán que había invitado la madre. Este Rick se había comportado como todo un galán ante los padres de Hermione pero Draco no lo soportaba. En este momento supo que había encontrado la persona perfecta para su plan. Lo iba a utilizar para sus fines y hacer que separe a los dos. Si todo funcionaba bien Draco llegaría hasta a maldecir el día en que conoció a la Gryffindor. Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

Por eso quería ver a su futuro cómplice en persona, había hecho su pequeña investigación y se enteró de que el tipo vivía solo en un apartamento de una residencia muy elegante. Se paró enfrente del número indicado y tocó a la puerta. Después de dos toques, un joven de pelo moreno con ojos color esmeralda abrió la puerta.

-"Hola quisiera hablar con Rick por favor" – preguntó Pansy con una voz angelical.

-"Soy yo, le puedo ayudar en algo señorita" – Pansy quería brincar saltos por el aire, este era perfecto para su plan. Perfecto para hacer arder el rubio de celos.

-"Encantada, me presento soy Ginny, una amiga de Hermione. Ella me habló muchísimo de ti y hasta creo que la impresionaste mucho. Perdón, pero estoy un poquito apenada hablar de estas cosas afuera, puedo pasar. "– Pansy adoptó su mejor cara de modestia.

-"Oh perdón, que mal educado soy. Anda pasa" – Rick abrió mas la puerta para que Pansy pueda pasar. Pansy vio lo estilado y lo grande que era el apartamento y sonrió. Perfecto, este hombre iba a ser perfecto, no podía estar más contenta.

-"Así que eres una amiga de Hermione, que raro, no hablé mucho con ella. ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?"

-"Claro no la conoces como yo. Pero te aseguro que ella está muy interesada en ti, le moviste el tapete por seguro." – Rick no lo podía creer, apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella. No se atrevió a hablar con ella, su novio no tenía cara de buenos amigos y no quería armar un lio entre los dos.

-"Pues me alegro, es que está bien simpática y quisiera conocerla. No sé invitarle a salir o algo. ¿Pero no tiene novio?"

-"¡Draco! Ay que te puedo decir, la pobrecita no sabe qué hacer con él. No soporta sus escenas de celos. Quiere dejarlo pero él no quiere. Así que la pobrecita se queda a su lado para no lastimar su ego."

-"Que imbécil es este Draco, como le puede forzar a una mujer a quedarse con él. Por eso Hermione estaba tan nerviosa durante la cena." Rick invitó Pansy a sentarse y le sirvió un vaso de agua. Pansy trató de no mostrar su suspicacia cuando Rick le tendió el vaso.

-"Es que no sabes lo violento que puede ser cuando se enoja." – dijo Pansy aterrada. Rick abrió los ojos como platos.

-"Tengo que decirle eso a Diana, no va a permitir que ese Draco le pegue a su hija" – gritó Rick.

"¡No! De todas formas Hermione lo va a dejar pero por el momento ella necesita un amigo y creo que eso sea el mejor medio para que te acerques a ella."

-"¿Pero cómo voy a poder acercarme a ella si tiene un novio tan celoso?"

-"Tengo una idea" – contestó Pansy con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Después de haber hablado con Rick, Pansy dejó el apartamento de Rick y se desapareció a casa de Millicent.

-"Pansy no estoy segura de que lo que estés haciendo es muy legal que digamos" – soltó Millicent asustada.

-"Mili ya hemos superado el límite de lo legal y lo ilegal. Esta Gryffindor va a aprender que conmigo nadie se mete"- contestó enfurecida.

-"Si pero" – Millicent se paró en seco cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba su amiga.

-"¿Ya viste a dos Hermione Granger Milli?" – preguntó Pansy inocentemente, Millicent negó con la cabeza. Pansy se echó a reír –"Pues prepárate para el espectáculo." – susurró la morena con odio.

Millicent miró a su amiga con grandes ojos, estaba asustada. Su amiga Pansy parecía loca no quería ni pensar que iba a hacer su amiga. Su amiga era muy rencorosa, Millicent solo podía pensar en lo que esperaba a la Gryffindor.

* * *

Blaise y Draco estaban en el apartamento, Draco lo había invitado para que vea su trabajo y para que lo ayude a mover sus cosas. Blaise había ayudado Draco a amueblar el apartamento, conocía los aparatos muggle por tener un padrastro que trabajaba con los muggle. Su madre se había divorciado de su padre y desde ese día estaba con Frank, un socio de Lucius.

Estaban sentados en el diván viendo la tele con unas cervezas de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego y unos bocadillos.

-"¿No crees que todo esto sea demasiado rápido?" – Draco frunció el ceño – "Quiero decir apenas se conocen, empezaron a salir en Octubre y ya viven juntos"- Blaise cambió de canal para ver si había otras cosas interesantes que ver, se decidió por un partido de quidditch que había en el canal de deportes. Lo genial era que con el satélite podían captar canales muggle como mágicos.

-"No creo, vivimos bajo el mismo techo todo el año escolar Blaise y míranos, seguimos con vida" – bromeó el rubio.

-"Déjate de bromas Draco estoy hablando en serio. ¿Estás seguro de que quieras vivir con Granger, tan en serio van las cosas entre los dos?" – preguntó el moreno con inquietud.

-"Blaise tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no tomo decisiones a la ligera. ¿Cuántas veces me he tomado la pena de conocer a los padres de las chicas con las que he estado?" – preguntó el rubio con un aire desinteresado viendo la tele.

-"Una. No cuento Parkinson, porque son amigos de tus padres" – contestó el moreno, probando su whiskey de fuego.

-"Eso es. Mira Blaise te lo voy a decir una vez y que este quede entre nosotros, de acuerdo" – dijo el rubio taladrando a su amigo con la mirada. Blaise asintió y esperó a que hablara el rubio.- "Ella me desafía, me mantiene espabilado y esto necesito. No le importo por el dinero que tengo ni por la influencia que tengo, para ella estoy como cualquier otro. Esta conmigo porque quiere estar conmigo. Créeme que esto no se encuentra todos los días en el círculo de relaciones que tiene mi familia. Por eso voy a hacer todo para que esta relación funcione" – confesó el rubio con seriedad.

Blaise conocía a Draco como un hermano, su experiencia con las chicas siempre había sido tumultuosa. Estaba incapaz de quedarse con una chica por más de un par de semanas. La única que había sido su novia oficial era Pansy pero todo había estado orquestado por los padres de su amigo.

-"¡Vaya no estarás pensando en pedirle matrimonio!" – bromeó el moreno.

-"Por mí no hay problema pero ella quiere que esto sea decisión mía y no de mis padres. Si solo supiera" – bufó el rubio. Blaise abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"Estas bromeando"- contestó Blaise sorprendido.

-"No. Pero ni modo, solo tendremos que esperar dos o tres años. Espero que sea suficiente tiempo para que lo considere como una decisión mía. Pero esta tan testadura que ni la pude convencer de lo contrario." – dijo el rubio irritado.

-"Vaya, por fin te convertiste en un hombre de bien hermano. ¡Salud!" – Draco sonrió con suficiencia y Blaise levantó su vaso y Draco el suyo. Estaba por empezar una nueva vida con la mujer que amaba.

_**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad no saben cuánto me alegran el día.**_

_**¡Este capítulo los ha gustado o no, comenten R & R :D!**_


	11. Partidas

-« ¡Eso es! ¡Así se gana un partido! Ves como se gana un partido, cómo Deckam atrapó la snitch, el talento de este tipo, es un genio."- Comentó Draco volteándose para ver la reacción de su novia, solo para darse cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida. Llevaban dos semanas viviendo juntos, Draco se había descubierto una afición por la tele, sobre todo los canales de deporte. Blaise venía a menudo ver un partido con él o pasaban el día con unos amigos. Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos y hermanos, una vez Gabriel había invitado Draco a jugar futbol americano. Le tomó poco tiempo para aprender las reglas y marcar puntos. Esta semana tenían que jugar con Rick porque el amigo de Gabriel no podía jugar. Draco esperaba este partido con ansias.

Hermione y Draco no se habían visto mucho con excepción de las noches. Como lo había prometido se había ido a dormir todas la noches en el apartamento y volvía por la mañana en su casa para no despertar sospechas. Draco no estaba del todo encantado con esta situación pero había prometido que le dejara un mes a su novia y eso iba a hacer. Pero mientras tanto los dos aprovechaban de las noches que tenían, este día era el primero que pasaban juntos en el apartamento sin interrupciones de parte de sus amigos respectivos. Se habían quedado en casa sin salir. Después de pasar gran parte del día jugando como dos chiquillos besándose, hablando, Draco convenció Hermione de ver un partido de quidditch con él. La castaña de muy mala gana aceptó pero se quedó dormida a pesar de los comentarios que hacia Draco para que pueda seguir el partido.

-"Hermione, Hermione despierta" – susurró Draco mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Llevó una mano en el pelo de su novia y dejó sus dedos deslizarse entre sus rizos. Le encantaba verla así, tan calma. Al verla dormida sobre el diván, dormida en el apartamento de ambos. Tomó consciencia que por fin vivían juntos. El nunca había tenido una novia con la que hubiera podido instalarse, tampoco lo quería. Pero con ella no le veía ningún inconveniente hasta lo disfrutaba. Lo mejor era que esa mujer era toda suya y que lo quería. Con este vendaval de sentimientos ardiendo en su interior, se acercó y empezó a besar su mejilla mientras seguía acariciando su pelo. Luego acarició sus labios que estaban levemente entreabiertos con su dedo índice, delineando el contorno de sus labios con parsimonia.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se topó con la de Hermione que lo estaba mirando, ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando su mirada encontró la del rubio. Draco permaneció sin hablar solo se quedaba mirándola con una expresión inescrutable. Entonces Draco reemplazó su dedo índice con sus labios sin ninguna urgencia, Draco mantuvo sus besos tiernos a pesar de los intentos de su novia para profundizarlos. Se separó de los labios de la castaña para esparcir besos por su cuello. Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella, rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. La mirada gris se cruzó con la avellana de ella, Draco se levantó y sin una palabra la tomó de la mano para ir en la recamara de ambos.

Una vez en su habitación los dos se arrodillaron sobre la cama. Draco empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras besaba cada porción de piel expuesta y Hermione le quitaba la ropa al ritmo que él había marcado. Draco acarició cada centímetro de piel que había revelado. Besó su boca y la dejó explorar su cuerpo con sus manos, sintió sus manos deslizándose por sus costados, pecho para luego sentirla por su espalda. Con solo unos toques podía hacerlo arder de deseo por ella. Por eso detuvo sus manos y la recostó sobre la cama. Le quitó con lentitud el resto de su ropa, arrojando en algún lugar de la habitación su jean y la ultima tela que lo separaba de su objetivo. Sujetando las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza, acarició todo su cuerpo con una mano. Luego sus labios remplazaron su mano, tenía a su novia jadeando y gimiendo por él. Draco se quitó el resto de la ropa y la atrajo hacia él. Se puso en posición sentada invitándola a sentarse entre sus piernas. Cuando por fin eran uno, Draco la estrechó contra su cuerpo y ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Draco la dejó marcar su propio ritmo, placiéndolos a los dos con movimientos de su pelvis. Los dos no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaban abrazados y sudorosos cuando llegaron a su clímax. Draco estaba seguro que iba a tener rasguños en la mañana pero no le importaba si la tenía en sus brazos.

-"Te amo" – jadeó el rubio, acariciando la espalda de la castaña. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido de satisfacción y un beso en su espalda. Hermione se separó un poco del rubio, acarició su cuello y lo besó. Permanecieron minutos así abrazados, acariciándose.

-"Algún día serás mi esposa. Antes de que me digas que es demasiado temprano, fíjate bien que yo dije «algún día" y no la semana próxima" – dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-"Pareces muy seguro" – puso un poco de distancia para poder verlo a los ojos –"Y si no quiero" – dijo con un tono burlón mientras acariciaba el pelo del rubio.

-"Un Malfoy no acepta negativas cariño así que te casas conmigo o te casas conmigo. Tienes dos opciones "

-"No tengo mucho de donde elegir por lo que veo. Déjame pensarlo" – contestó riendo, el rubio entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás y los hizo rodar hasta que él se quede encima de ella. Besó su cuello y sus hombros mientras él se posicionaba entre sus piernas. La castaña lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Los dos gimieron cuando Draco empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Con las ganas de una cercanía más intensa, la castaña abrazó el rubio al nivel de su cintura con las piernas cruzadas.

-"Te necesito tanto" – pudo articular la castaña.

-"Entonces quédate, ven a instalarte," – jadeó el rubio en su oído. No hubo respuesta después, solo jadeos y gemidos se podía oír, cuando la castaña alcanzó su clímax no pudo evitar el grito y la serie de gemidos que escaparon de su boca. Draco alcanzó el suyo segundos después con un gruñido ronco. Los dos trataban de recobrar la respiración, Draco se acostó de lado con ella en sus brazos. Hermione de espalda a Draco se acomodó mas contra su pecho, lista para volver a dormirse. Sin embargo el rubio tenía otros planes cuando sus labios y manos la despertaron minutos después. Cuando los dos se dejaron vencer por el sueño, el reloj marcaba cinco de la mañana. Este día Hermione faltó el desayuno en su casa, como solía tenerlo con su familia, desafortunadamente no pasó desapercibido.

* * *

-"Lo siento Albus pero todavía no encontramos nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra" – dijo Jo  
hn, llevando su mano en su pelo. Dumbledore no estaba tranquilo, tenía este presentimiento que algo no cuadraba.

-"Has buscado en los otros colegios de magia, John. Tiene 18, si es bruja tuvo que seguir una educación apropiada. No es normal que no hayas encontrado nada, dudo que la niña no haya heredado la magia de su mama. Minerva me asegura que su hija era una bruja, señaló signos de magia muy temprano."

-"No he encontrado nada Albus, no entiendo. Pero todavía no he acabado, quedan otros colegios mágicos. No te preocupes Albus. Ya hemos buscado en la zona europea y americana y no hay nada. Pero ya voy a buscar en los demás colegios. "

-"Pensaste en verificar Hogwarts" – interrogó Dumbledore, volteándose para ver a John.

-"Pues no Albus, no pensé que fuese necesario" – dijo John, alzando una ceja.

-"No podemos descartar detalles John, Hogwarts es un colegio de magia. El padre de la niña vivía en Londres, es totalmente posible que la niña fuese alumna en este colegio." – dijo con calma.

-"Pero Albus eso sería una torpeza de nuestra parte perder tiempo en registrar un lugar en el que sabemos que no ha estado. Minerva es profesora aquí, su hija no hubiera podido estar aquí. Sería una locura. Si el padre quiere que se quede a su lado entonces porque mandarle en el lugar adonde enseña su madre." – John no podía dar crédito a las ideas del mago, esto no podía ser posible. Sería el colmo encontrar la hija de su amiga a unos metros cuando había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

-"No sé John pero vamos a averiguar de todas formas. Averigua todos los colegios mágicos que puedas y en último recurso registra Hogwarts. Nos puede tomar años pero esta chica esta en alguna parte y vamos a dar con ella." – dijo el mago con determinación. John asintió pero seguía con sus dudas acerca del plan del mago.

* * *

En muggle Londres otro hombre dudaba, estaba en su estudio mirando por la ventana. Los recuerdos acataban a su mente. Apretada en su mano derecha estaba una cadenita con un Colgante "M". El colgante había conservado su brillo etéreo a pesar de los años. Herman no sabía de que estaba hecho ese colgante pero la piedra que habían utilizado no dejaba de brillar, reflejando los rayos del sol.

Recordó el primer día que lo vio. Gabriel tenía 4 y Emilia 1, Herman acababa de llegar, los niños ya estaban en su cama para ir a dormir. Diana no había llegado aún. Herman estaba cenando en la sala de estar porque quería ver un poco de tele cuando oyó alguien tocar. Le gritó a Nestor, otro empleado de la casa que no se molestara para abrir porque lo iba a hacer. Cuando abrió, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, ahí estaba una pequeña bebita en un cargador por bebe en frente de él. Herman vaciló un poco antes de atreverse a acercarse a la criatura. Estaba tranquila en el cargador, los ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad al encontrase frente a una persona que no conocía, su pelo castaéno peinado con dos colitas. La bebita ni siquiera lloró cuando Herman se llevó el cargador en la sala.

Puso el cargador sobre el sofá y observó el bebe que tenía en frente. Al lado del cargador un papel estaba atado. Herman con prisa lo desplegó y leyó la nota. _**"Ella es su hija, cuídela"**_ La nota no decía nada mas, Herman palideció al leer esto. No sabía que pensar, ni conocía esa bebita. Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de la bebita que lo estaba mirando. Al oír su risa Herman cargó la niña es sus brazos, la amó al segundo que la tuvo entre sus brazos. No sabía si era su hija o no pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Una ola de emoción se apoderó de él cuando la niña lo miró a los ojos y atrapó su nariz con su manita. Herman se rió y tomó su manita para jugar con ella, su mano era tan grande en comparación con la suya. La niña se echó a reír por las mímicas que hacia Herman. En Este momento Herman notó la cadenita que llevaba en el cuello.

Desde este día, su hija se hizo parte integrante de la familia, Diana la había adoptado como una madre. Habían hecho unos análisis para comprobar la paternidad de Herman, todos eran positivos. Diana estuvo muy sorprendida por la llegada de la niña, ya tenían dos hijos y no habían previsto tener otro. Además acababan de salir de un momento difícil con todo lo de su separación. Se habían reconciliado después de una separación, casi se divorciaban pero los dos recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta que su familia era lo primero. Pero la niña era hija de su marido así que la aceptó. No hacia diferencias, trataba a los tres de la misma manera. Sin embargo el comportamiento de su mujer cambió cuando su hija recibió su carta de admisión en el colegio mágico. Desde ese día su deseo de alejar a su hija de la gente que la había abandonado se hizo más potente. Herman ya sabía quién era la madre y se lo había cantado a su mujer, cuando notó que su hija podía practicar magia.

No sabía que había sido de Minerva desde su reconciliación con su mujer, había pasado tanto tiempo. Diana no lo podía concebir, abandonar a una criatura así como así. Salvaba vidas cotidianamente, conocía el significado de una vida. Por eso no quería que su hija tuviera ningún contacto con esa gente que estaba capaz hasta de abandonar una criatura sin una palabra. Pero por más que trataba, lo único que consiguió su esposa era alejar su hija aún más de ellos. Diana no podía aceptar que su hija se alié con los magos, lo tomaba como una traición por eso se mostraba cada vez más dura con ella. Herman nunca dudó del amor que le tenía Diana para su hija. Estaba aquí cuando ella la cargó por primera vez y le dio el nombre de Hermione porque se llamaba Herman.

Herman seguía observando el colgante cuanto alguien llamó a la perta. Puso el colgante en su bolsillo e invitó la persona a pasar distraídamente.

-"Perdón señor pero no la hemos encontrado, no está en casa" – se excusó Rose.

-"Como que no está en casa Rose. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Desde ayer desapareció" – Interrogó Herman perplejo, vio la cara que puso Rose y supo que no era todo. Sus hijos siempre se las ingeniaba para que Rose los proteja.

-"¿Rose notaste otra cosa? No me veas así, dime lo que sabes"

-"Yo no sé nada" – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-"Rose si sabes algo dímelo, que tal si está en peligro y tú la estas ayudando con sus escapadas" – Herman no quería manipularla utilizando el cariño que tenía por sus hijos pero no tenia de otra, tenía que saber a dónde se había metido su hija.

"Pues señor es que me preocupo Hermione no durmió aquí" – dijo con inquietud.

-"Como que no durmió aquí Rose, ¿averiguaste en su recamara?"

-"Sí y no está"

Herman masajeó sus sienes con sus dedos. A donde se habría podido meter su hija, cuando salía siempre avisaba. Esta vez no durmió aquí. ¿Habrá podido irse a casa de una amiga y no informarlos?" Herman no sabía que pensar, no quería preocupar a toda la casa para nada. Iba a esperar algunas horas antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Su hija tendría que darle unas explicaciones pensó Herman irritado.

* * *

Draco se despertó al oír un aparato vibrar, se enderezó para ver de dónde salía el sonido, puso su mirada en la mesilla de noche al otro lado de la cama y vio el celular de Hermione moverse. Irritado se volvió a acostar pero ya no tenia sueño. Como no quería ser el único despertado decidió despertar a la castaña que dormía boca abajo a su lado. Se acercó y bajó las sabanas que cubría su cuerpo. Acarició y besó la espalda desnuda de su novia que empezaba a despertarse con sus ministraciones. Apartó su pelo para poder besar su nuca, succionó la piel hasta dejar una marca, sonrió al observar su obra.

-"Déjame dormir Draco" – farfulló la castaña mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. Draco sonrió con suficiencia y siguió su recorrido de besos por la espalda de la chica.

-"No tengo sueño, me aburro"

-"Por eso me tienes que despertar" – preguntó volteándose para ver la cara del rubio a centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos grises encontrando los suyos y recordó las palabras de su hermana. Esta relación tenía que funcionar porque ya se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Hasta quería vivir con él, algo que ni siquiera se había planteado antes de conocerlo.

-"Sí, ya que estoy despierto, te tienes que despertar también además tengo hambre" – besó la frente de su novia y hizo ademan de alejarse cuando la castaña lo detuvo. Tomó la cara del rubio entre sus manos y lo besó. Draco profundizó el beso y se apoyó con su codazo para no aplastarla. Hermione llevó una de sus manos en su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-"¿Por eso me despertaste?" – interrogó al separarse del rubio para recobrar la respiración.

-"Tu aparato me despertó pero ahora que lo pienso, sí por eso te desperté" – afirmó el rubio antes de atacar el cuello de su novia a besos.

-"Alguien me llamó, ¿sonó?" - se enderezó para averiguar pero Draco se lo impidió.

-"No señorita nada de esto, déjalo y quédate" El rubio siguió con sus besos.

-"Me quedo" – afirmó sosteniendo su mirada, acarició su mejilla, dejando el celular olvidado sobre la mesilla.

* * *

Ahora Herman podía preocuparse, estaban las cinco de la tarde y seguían sin noticias de su hija. Había llamado a Emilia para que la llamara a su celular pero seguía sin contestar. Herman no le había dicho nada a Diana para que no se preocupara. Cuando su hija cruce la puerta iba a tener que darle explicaciones. No había dormido en la casa y además desaparecía todo un día sin dar la menor explicación. Emilia entró en el estudio y saludó a su padre con un abrazo.

-"¿Adonde esta tu hermana?" – preguntó de inmediato.

-"¿Porque la pregunta, no está?" – preguntó Emilia inocentemente.

-"No, no está y lo sabes"

-"Esto no es cierto papa" – contestó ofendida.

-"No te hagas Emilia, te conozco. ¿Adónde esta?" Preguntó Herman impacientemente.

-"Bueno está en casa de Ron, se fue ayer muy temprano." - dijo la castaña muy rápidamente.

-"A qué hora"

-"En la mañana" – contestó con inseguridad.

-"Lo siento hija pero la respuesta es incorrecta" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"Bueno a lo mejor se fue más temprano"

-"Lo siento hija pero sigues con las respuestas erróneas"

-"Bueno yo la vi esa mañana y me dijo que salía para la casa de Ron" – afirmó la castaña.

-"Ah sí" – preguntó Herman con un tono burlón.

-"Si así es, eso me dijo" – dijo con vehemencia.

-"Basta Emilia, no sigues. Yo sé que tu hermana no durmió aquí" – bufó Herman, a veces sus hijas le querían ver la cara de idiota, eso no lo soportaba.

-"¿Ah sí?" – preguntó con cautela.

-"Si así es" – Herman imitó el mismo tono que su hija. –"Ahora llámala" – ordenó con seriedad.

Emilia sacó su celular y llamó a Hermione. No contestaba, Herman tomó el celular de la mano de Emilia y dejó un mensaje en el buzón. –"Hermione, habla tu padre, te quiero en casa tan pronto como oigas este mensaje, entendiste" – dijo Herman con seriedad, seguía con la calma pero Emilia notó como su papa apretó su celular con fuerza. Emilia sigilosamente salió del estudio dejando su padre enojarse solo, esperado que su celular no fuera a sufrir la ira de su papa.

* * *

-"¿Estás segura de que es lo que se come para el almuerzo?" – preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio, ojeando el contenido de su bol de cereales.

-"Eso es lo que pasa cuando invitas a tu amigo Blaise y nos dejas sin nada Draco" – contestó la castaña. Después de haber tomado una ducha, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de algo para saciar sus estómagos. Los dos estaban en la cocina comiendo cereales, Draco pensando que las despensas y el refrigerador se llenaban por si solos no pensó en comprar otras cosas. Quería que un elfo domestico de su casa viniera a traerles comida pero la castaña se negó, pretextando que sí había comida y que no hacía falta llamar a un elfo. El rubio no pensó que la comida de la que había hablado su novia se tratara de cereales.

Estaban por terminar sus cereales cuando alguien sonó a la puerta. Solo los amigos podían aparecerse en el apartamento pero Draco prefería que entraran por la puerta. No habían muchas personas que podían aparecerse pero así lo prefería, así evitaba las sorpresas. Miró a Hermione que estaba comiendo sus cereales, esta le sostuvo la mirada. Draco bufó y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando vio quien era. Ahí estaba su amigo Blaise y ni más ni menos que Pansy. Draco los hizo pasar, miró a Blaise con suspicacia. Para que venía con Pansy si el siempre había venido solo y si venía con alguien siempre lo avisaba antes.

-"Hola Blaise. ¿Pansy se puede saber que haces aquí?" – preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Para mí también Draco es un gusto volverte a ver" – contestó sarcástica su amiga, molesta por la falta de entusiasmo del rubio. –"Me topé con Blaise cuando me dijo que venía a verte. ¿Tienes calor?"

-"No porque" – contestó con suspicacia, sorprendido por la pregunta de la morena.

-"Porque tienes el pelo mojado por lo que supongo que te tomaste una ducha y solo son la cinco y media de la tarde." – contestó con calma. El rubio estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió otra presencia a su lado.

-"Hola Blaise" – saludó la castaña sonriente –"Pansy" – saludó formalmente. Pansy la saludó igualmente, Blaise sintió esta misma baja de temperatura cada vez que las dos se encontraban en la misma habitación y decidió relajar el intercambio Ya estaba acostumbrado, vio como Draco lo miraba con molestia, como reprochándole haber traído a Pansy.

-"¿A ti también se te pegó el calor Granger?" – preguntó con tono burlón. Pansy notó la apariencia de la castaña y sintió que se le hervía la sangre. No se había preparado para verlos a los dos, Blaise le había dicho que la castaña llegaba en la tarde y que no se había instalado aún. Pero lo que veía le daba una visión totalmente diferente. Ahí estaba ella con unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa de Draco, lo que hacia sus shorts apenas visibles. Para el colmo tenía el pelo igual de mojado que Draco, Pansy ni quiso saber o imaginarse lo que significaba. Quería irse de ahí de inmediato pero le quedaba algo para hacer y esto no podía esperar.

-"No Blaise" contestó con calma rodando los ojos.

-"Pues eso no parece"

-"Bueno chicos me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero me tengo que ir" – se disculpó la castaña con una sonrisa y se fue en su habitación para cambiarse. Draco la siguió después dejando sus invitados instalados en la sala.

-"¿Por qué te vas? Cada vez es lo mismo mis amigos llegan y tú te vas" - interrogó el rubio.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver Draco, me tengo que ir, mi papa me quiere ver de inmediato. No sé qué pasa, Emilia trató de contactarme como cinco veces ya. "– contestó la castaña de prisa mientras se estaba cambiando.

-"Quieres que venga contigo"

-"No amor, seguro que no es nada" – dijo sonriendo.

-"Bueno entonces nos vemos. ¿No quieres que venga, seguro?"- Draco volvió a insistir, veía como se apresuraba para cambiarse y le tendió su camisa. Hermione la tomó y se la puso, tenía la mirada fijada en la pantalla de su celular.

-"No todo está bien, te lo prometo" – se secó el pelo con su varita y hizo como pudo para peinarlos rápidamente, recogiendo su cabello con una goma de pelo. Draco tomo su varita y la apuntó hacia su cuello para esconder los chupetones, sonrió con suficiencia al acabar el encanto.

-"Gracias. Bueno ya me voy" – se puso de puntillas y le dio un besito. Luego tomó su bolsa y se desapareció. Draco miró el punto donde segundos antes había estado, no sabía porque pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza y volvió en la sala con sus amigos.

Hermione apareció en su recamara, dejó su bolsa y se fue a buscar a su padre. Cuando vio a Rose en el camino, esta le dijo que su papa andaba muy enojado y que no tenía que alterarlo más. Con esta nueva información Hermione apresuró el paso y se dirigió hacia el estudio, bajando las escaleras con mucha prisa. Vaciló un poco antes de tocar pero se armó de su valor de Gryffindor y se adentró en el estudio. Herman estaba sentado en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro cuando entró, Herman levantó la vista y puso su libro sobre la mesilla. Herman abrazó a su hija y la llevó a sentarse, Hermione tomó un asiento en el sofá opuesto a él.

-"¿Dónde estabas Hermione? Cuantas veces les hemos dicho a ti y a tus hermanos que si salían que por lo menos tenían que avisar a donde iban o a qué hora iban a regresar. No has dormido en la casa, eso quiere decir que desde ayer por la mañana estabas fuera. Me gustaría saber dónde estabas" – Herman era muy calma, lo que inquietaba a su hija, sabía que su padre no gritaba sin razón. Pero cuando se quedaba así de silencioso eso significaba que estaba desilusionado con una situación.

-"Lo siento papa, yo sé que hice mal al salir de la casa sin avisar, perdóname. "-Herman asintió y esperó a que su hija siguiera –"Papa, Draco encontró un apartamento y me voy a vivir con él" – dijo con prisa, ya lo había dicho. Eso no había sido nada difícil pensó. Pero cuando vio la cara que puso su padre cambió de parecer. Eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo papa. Lo he pensado." – argumentó la castaña. Herman seguía sin hablar, completamente silencioso, la mirada fijada en la nada.

-"Papa por favor, habla." – susurró la castaña. Herman pareció despertarse de su asombro.

-"Eres demasiado joven para esto. Te das cuenta apenas te graduaste y para el colmo te vas a vivir con un muchacho que apenas conozco"

-"Papa por favor tu también vas a empezar, Draco no es ningún delincuente. ¿Por qué tanta aprensión? ¡No es como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio papa!"

-"Porque este paliducho te pidió matrimonio" – se levantó de un salto mirándola con suspicacia. Hermione bufó, levantándose también.

-"No papa solo era una forma de hablar. Papa solo me voy a vivir con él, ya viví con él durante un año no va a ser tan diferente"

-"Esto no es lo mismo. Antes tenían a los profesores que los vigilaban, había el director. Ahora estarás sola con él." –Herman se horrorizó -" ¡¿Estabas con él verdad?" – acusó furioso. Hermione retrocedió cuando vio la mirada de su padre, su padre le acababa de gritar, esto significaba problemas.

-¡No!" – Contestó con vehemencia –"Estaba en casa de Ron, el pobre esta con gripe" – soltó de repente.

-"Hermione no te hemos educado para que te comportes de esta manera. Siempre me dijiste la verdad por eso te creo. Creo que no hayas botado los principios que te inculcamos al escaparte y pasar el santo día con este paliducho a hacer Dios sabe que cosas. Creo que no fuiste capaz de hacer esto a nuestras espaldas, decidiendo por ti sola y avisándonos solo porque tu decisión está tomada. Quiero creer que nuestra opinión cuente lo suficiente para ti para que no hayas tomado este tipo de decisión sin hablarnos antes. "Herman respiró hondo y siguió –"Tu mama no está preparada para aceptar esto y yo tampoco. Apenas soporta a tu amigo" – dijo Herman con cansancio.

-"¡Ya sé pero a mí quien me entiende!" – soltó Hermione, estaba exasperada por toda esta situación. –"Siempre tengo que andar con pies de plomo cuando se trata de mama, ya estoy harta. ¡Siempre tengo que ser la comprehensiva pues ya me harté!" En este momento entró Diana, había entendido gritos y se preocupó.

-"¿Que son estos gritos Hermione te crees en el mercado o qué?" – preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

-"No mama, le estaba diciendo a papa que decidí irme a vivir con Draco" – la cara que puso Diana no tenía nada que ver con la que puso su marido al oír la noticia. Palideció y se fue a sentar poniendo su cara entre sus manos. Herman se sentó a su lado, tratando brindarle su apoyo con su presencia.

-"Con este mago" – susurró Diana –"Se va a ir con este mago Herman, por favor hazla entrar entrar en razón"

-"Hermione te das cuenta de lo que haces verdad, eres demasiado joven. Tendrás 19 en unos meses, ni siquiera tienes 20. Qué tal si él te abandona o no sé. ¡Eres demasiado joven y punto!" – se exasperó Herman.

-"Me da igual papa. Quiero vivir mi vida, quiero poder ser yo, utilizar mi varita cuando se me dé la gana, hablar de magia sin que me regañen. Quiero ser yo papa y no tener que pedir disculpas por lo que soy." – Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Esta plática se le había salido de las manos.

-"¡Por eso te vas, para huir de tu madre, de mí! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo!" – gritó Diana.

-"Sí, de ti quiero huir, de la presión que cada vez siento cuando estas cerca. Del mal estar que me avasalla cada vez que te veo. No puedo vivir así, prefiero irme de ahí, de todas formas que diferencia hace. ¡Apenas te preocupas por mí, yo te importo un pepino, cuando lo vas a admitir! A veces es como si no fueses mi madre." – las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pueda darse cuenta. Cuando salieron. Se arrepintió en seguida cuando vio la cara de desilusión que tenía su padre y la expresión dolida de su madre. Ya no podía quedarse ahí, lo había estropeado todo, había hecho exactamente lo que quería evitar, los había defraudado.

-"No quise decir eso" – susurró lamentablemente – "Lo siento" – miró a sus padres, los dos la miraban con una expresión de tristeza, cuando no pudo sostenerles más la mirada se fue de volada del estudio a empacar sus cosas. Con su varita empacó toda su ropa y algunas cosas, los miniaturizó y se desapareció.

* * *

En muggle Londres Rick estaba leyendo una de sus revistas científicas cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Vio asombrado a su invitada. Hermione Granger se encontraba en frente de él, vestida de un vestido estilo de playa con unas zapatillas. Se veía absolutamente linda pensó Rick sonriendo.

-"Me invitas a pasar" – preguntó. Rick apenado la hizo pasar. Se instalaron en la sala y platicaron unos minutos.

Pansy que había podido por fin acabar la poción de multijugos podía actuar. Cuando se había ido la castaña, Draco, Blaise y ella platicaron un rato cuando ella se excusó para ir al baño. Tomó esta oportunidad para adentrarse en la habitación de los dos y robarse el cepillo de la castaña. Cuando se despidió de Blaise y Draco, se fue para la casa de Millicent donde guardaba la poción e introdujo el pelo en un frasco de poción. Solo faltaba un pelo de la castaña y hechizar su voz para que se parezca a la castaña, ahora podía empezar el juego.

-"Gracias Rick, hablé con Ginny y me dijo como te preocupabas por mi" – dijo Pansy con emoción.

-"No lo podía creer cuando me contó todo esto, me gustaría hacer algo" – dijo con sinceridad tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-"Ya haces mucho estando aquí conmigo, eres tan lindo" – pasó una de sus manos en el pelo del chico. Rick se acercó y la besó.

-"Deja a este Draco Hermione. Quiero que seas mi novia" – Pansy se hizo la sorprendida y después asintió vehemente con la cabeza. Su plan funcionaba a la perfección. Rick sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Pasaron una parte de la tarde hablando y besándose, Pansy regresó a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan de personificar a la castaña había funcionado. Ahora tenía que estar en una relación con él y hacerle creer al rubio que su novia solo lo había engañado. El rubio no lo iba a soportar y la dejaría de inmediato. Como todos los hombres, él tenía su orgullo y Draco era muy orgulloso, nunca soportaría haber sido engañado por una sangre sucia pensó la morena con una sonrisa. Iba a ser la señora Malfoy como siempre había estado previsto, esta Gryffindor nada mas era una espina en el camino pero se iba a deshacer de ella. Nadie se metía con Pansy Parkinson y se salía con la suya, nadie.

* * *

Draco oyó un "pop" y se dirigió hasta su recamara. La castaña estaba en el medio de la recamara, arreglando toda su ropa con su varita. Draco notó como su novia lloraba mientras se concentraba para mantener el hechizo. Sin una palabra, sacó su varita para ayudarla, Hermione ni siquiera levantó la vista para verlo. Los dos pasaron minutos sin hablarse, solo arreglaban las cosas de la castaña. Cuando arreglaron todo, Hermione dejó caer su varita al suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Había dejado su casa y defraudado a sus padres, lo podía notar por la mirada que tenían cuando dijo todas estas cosas. De seguro sus padres ahora no querrían saber más de ella ahora. Casi los había mandado a volar, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Les había dado la espalda, a sus padres, no más, cuando ellos solo querían protegerla. Quería irse pero no había querido irse de esta manera, desobedeciendo y defraudarlos con palabras hirientes. No sabía lo que le había pasado por la cabeza cuando dijo todo esto, se había comportado tan mal con ellos.

Draco observó su novia por minutos sin decir nada, se acercó cuando empezó a sollozar con su rostro en sus manos. Draco se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó. Acarició su pelo y se sentó a su lado y la abrazó otra vez. Solo podía suponer que la visita con su padre no había salido tan bien. Esta tarde, Draco consoló su novia que seguía llorando sin parar. En la noche los sollozos se habían calmado pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Al levantarse, la mañana siguiente, la castaña parecía haberse calmado, Draco no preguntó lo que había pasado con su padre. Esperaba que ella se lo dijera, no preguntó la mañana siguiente y en los días que siguieron.

_**Gracias por sus reviews y buena lectura. Si les gustó el capitulo o no, comenten: D**_

_**Besos Kayla :D**_


	12. Cásate conmigo

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**_

En un café de Muggle Londres, Gabriel, Emilia y Hermione estaba platicando, saboreando sus bebidas calientes. Ya había llegado el invierno y para escapar las calles heladas los tres se habían refugiado en el café para poder calentarse. Desde la partida de su hermana de la casa, los tres trataban de verse lo más seguido posible. Sabían que su hermana se había ido de la casa pero no sabían exactamente como las cosas habían sucedido, sus padres no hablaban del tema y Hermione tampoco. Gabriel todavía estaba irritado por la situación y no aceptaba que su hermanita se hubiera ido a vivir con un chico que apenas conocía. Emilia estaba neutra, no tomaba partido, amaba a su hermana y siempre iba a estar de su lado pero tampoco quería estar en conflictos con sus padres. Gabriel seguía sus partidos de futbol americano con Draco para aprender a conocerlo y vigilarlo. Gabriel apenas podía digerir el hecho de que su hermanita ya no era una niñita.

-"Sería bueno que te vinieras a la casa a tomar una copa Hermione. No viniste para la navidad y siempre la pasas con nosotros" – dijo Emilia mientras le agregaba azúcar a su Cappuccino. Miró de soslayo a su hermano para que la ayude en lo que quería decir.

-"Los papas andan muy enojados, aunque no lo digan. Yo sé que les causó mucha tristeza no tenerte en casa para las fiestas. Nosotros también." – Gabriel dijo con seriedad.

Hermione miró a sus hermanos con suspicacia, que querían hacer exactamente. Ya se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando, porque no podían dejar el asunto y ya. No sabían que había sucedido, como se fue de la casa. Desde este día sus padres no la volvieron a llamar y ella tampoco. La vergüenza se lo impedía, solo quería vivir su vida y hacer de cuentas que nada de eso había pasado, aunque fuera difícil.

-"Tenía otros planes" – contestó, mirando el contenido de su taza de chocolate.

Draco la había llevado a una estación de esquí al norte del País. Él le dijo que cuando era pequeño su madre y él solían a pasar unos días en el chalet que poseían aquí. Draco la llevó allá para pasar las fiestas, como no podía pasarlas con su familia y él no quería asistir a la tradicional fiesta que organizaba su madre para esta ocasión. Esquiaron y Draco le enseñó a manejar un escúter de nieve. No había tele por lo que el rubio refunfuñó un poco pero ella se había encargado de entretenerle y hacerle olvidar el maldito aparato. Draco después de cuatro días sin tele volvió a descubrir las virtudes de un día sin el dichoso aparato gracias a su novia.

Por lo que decirle a su hermano la razón del porque no pasó las fiestas con ellos no era una opción.

-"¡Ay Hermione déjate de evasivas quieres! Los papas no dicen nada y tú tampoco. Del día para la mañana, te vas de la casa sin una palabra. No vienes para las fiestas, ni siquiera te vienes para saludar a papa y mama. Y ellos no hablan de ti, evitando el tema como si fuera prohibido." – vociferó Gabriel, asustando de paso a unos clientes que estaban sentados a unas mesas no muy lejanas.

-"Gabriel baja la voz. No armes un escándalo" – censuró Emilia.- "La cosa ya pasó, no es necesario que te enojes"

-"No estoy de acuerdo. Mira Hermione, que te vayas de la casa es un hecho pero que te alienes de tus padres es otra. Por lo menos pudiste mandar una carta pero nada. Como quieres que lo tome. Tú no eres así. ¿Qué planes eran tan importantes para que no vinieras a pasar las fiestas con nosotros?" – exigió Gabriel pegando la mesa con su puño, provocando un ruido sonoro. Emilia y Hermione se asustaron ante la reacción del castaño.

-"Te puedes calmar por favor" – pidió la castaña. La actitud de Gabriel la ponía de los nervios. Gabriel tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor y esto la estaba exasperando.

-"Como te dije, tenía otros planes y además no recibí ninguna invitación. Papa y mama no me llamaron, de hecho ya hace mucho tiempo que no llaman. Así que no vine, para qué si yo no soy invitada. "– razonó la castaña.

-"Dime que no estás hablando en serio" – dijo Gabriel con asombro –"¡Desde cuando necesitas una invitación para venir a tu propia casa!"

Emilia, viendo que la conversación iba a durar llamó al mesero y le pidió que le sirvieran unos muffins.

-"Por favor me podría traer un muffin por favor y también dos otros de chocolate para esos dos" - señaló sus hermanos que estaban discutiendo –"también me va a traer un vaso de agua mineral sin gas, porque sigo una dieta y prefiero beber agua sin gas. ¿Usted conoce las virtudes del agua mineral? Ah veo que no. Porque unas revistas señalaron el hecho que beber agua sin gas era mejor para la dieta. Porque usted sabe que hoy en día no somos a salvo, tenemos que cuidarnos. De otra forma…" – Emilia fue interrumpida en su discurso por su hermana que la miraba con molestia al igual que Gabriel. El mesero miraba a Emilia extrañamente.

-"¡Ya Emilia déjalo!" – se exclamó Hermione. Emilia bufó y volvió a beber su Cappuccino.

-"Mira Gabriel, es muy complicado. No podía venir a casa como si nada y pasar las fiestas con ustedes. Mama y papa por lo visto siguen muy disgustados conmigo, yo no me veía ir ahí y amargarles la fiesta, de verdad Gabriel. Trata de entenderlo. "dijo Hermione, mientras acariciaba el contorno de su taza con el dedo.

-"No sé en qué términos te fuiste de la casa pero esto no es razón suficiente para que dejes de venir para la casa. Les haces mucha falta Hermione y no digas que no es cierto porque yo los conozco. Creo que ya es tiempo que dejes de esconderte y que des la cara."

El mesero los trajo su pedido, dejando los tres hermanos con sus postres.

-"Para eso, solo espero a que me llamen. Así sabré si me quieren ver, de otra forma no vendré en la casa. "– dijo con seriedad. Lo único que esperaba era una señal de ellos, con esto podría saber si seguían enojados con ella. No podría ir en la casa como si nada para que su mama le haga más reproches y que su padre la mire con decepción, eso sí que prefería evitarlo. Gabriel miró a su hermana con molestia, siempre tenía que ser tan cabezota.

-"Bueno por lo menos te espero en la casa para festejar el año nuevo con nosotros. Si no quieres quedarte, ¡Allá tu! Pero vas a venir. Hablo en serio Hermy, te espero en la casa este fin de año, aunque sea para venir a saludar. Ahora que recuerdo te espero a ti y Draco este sábado para jugar un partido. Chicos contra chicas, vale." – Emilia rodó los ojos, otro día que desgastaría jugando en lugar de ir de compras.

-"Ahí estaremos, no te preocupes" – Los hermanos siguieron hablando de todo y de nada antes que Emilia se tuviera que ir porque tenía una cita con Brad. Gabriel le advirtió por última vez a su hermana que tuviera que venir a la casa a saludar a sus padres. La castaña asintió y se fue del café con su hermano antes de aparecerse a su apartamento. Gabriel quería que viniera a la casa de sus padres como si nada, no sabía si iría. Ella no quería causarles otro disgusto y prefería esperar a que se calmaran o que llamaran. Si de vedad la querían a ver, lo podían haber hecho de muchas formas pero ni una vez trataron, así que ella tampoco.

* * *

-"¿Cómo te fueron las fiestas hijo? Tengo que decir que tu mama y yo, estábamos esperando tu venida". – comentó Lucius mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás en su oficina. Draco vino a ver su padre porque su mama se lo había pedido. Por lo que parecía su padre quería hablar con él, el rubio no pensó más del asunto y se apreció en las oficinas de Malfoy & Co. El té había sido servido con una galletas y Draco estaba sentado opuesto a su padre, esperando a que hablara.

-"Tuve un impedimento, por eso no pude venir padre" – contestó el rubio, mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesilla par agregarle leche a su té, con unos azucares. La verdad es que ya había comido con su madre y no tenía ninguna hambre, pero por lo menos podía beber el té con su padre. Aunque ganas de té, no tenía.

-"Tu madre y yo te hemos avisado de que habría una fiesta para la navidad, lo sabías. Todos los invitados estaban presentes lo único que faltaba eras tú. Hasta los Parkinson preguntaron por ti. Los Greengrass y los Lombart estaban muy disgustados con tu ausencia." –espetó Lucius con molestia. –"Es de costumbre que asistes a la fiesta de Navidad Draco."

-"Ya te dije que tuve un impedimento, no es para tanto. Cada año es lo mismo, dudo que me haya perdido algo importante" – bufó Draco.

-"No seas insolente hijo, se trata de principios. Cuando uno tiene un impedimento, avisa de su retraso o de su ausencia. Eso se llama educación. Te hemos educado para esto, creo"

-"Hasta los elfos me educaron más que tú" – escupió el rubio.

-"¡Basta ya! Si te llamé no es para que me reclames Draco. De hecho te llamé para hablar de negocio" – Draco arqueó una ceja igualita a la de su padre ante esta información.

-"Que quieres padre." – preguntó Draco con cansancio.

-"Primero quiero felicitarte hijo, nuestra familia parecer ser más o menos aceptada de nuevo en el mundo mágico. Eso se lo debemos a tu relación con uno de nuestros héroes nacionales" – Lucius escupió las últimas palabras como si fuera un insulto –"De hecho el señor Parkinson me hizo una proposición. Sabes que son una de las familias más afortunadas del mundo mágico y que sus negocios son muy prósperos" – enumeró Lucius.

-"¿Y qué con eso?" – preguntó Draco, miraba a Lucius con aburrimiento. Lo único que quería era acabar con esta conversación sin sentido y irse a su apartamento. Eran las vacaciones y tenía otras cosas más interesantes que hacer.

-"El piensa que tu y Pansy formarían una bonita pareja. Te dejo imaginar la ganancia que sacaríamos de esto si agregáramos a nuestro patrimonio, parte del patrimonio de esta familia. Esto es una oportunidad de oro para la familia hijo." – dijo Lucius alegremente. Draco miró a su padre con desesperación, seguía insistiendo, esto lo tenía harto.

-"Ya tengo una novia, así que le dirás que, no gracias" – contestó secamente.

-"Ya te puedes deshacer de la hija de muggle, ya es tiempo que recapacites hijo. Sí tiene dinero, pero los Parkinson pertenecen a nuestro mundo, ella no. Además es una…" – Draco se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a su padre que no pudo terminar su frase por la expresión que tenía su hijo.

-"Ni te atrevas a llamarla así si es lo que querías hacer. Es mi novia te pese o no. Te aconsejo que te vayas haciendo a la idea, ya llevamos más de un año juntos y no tengo planes de separarme de ella." – dijo con vehemencia.

-"No puedes seguir con esta locura, te acabo de decir que los Parkinson están interesados en que te cases con su hija y tu me sales con estos disparates. Hemos logrado lo que queríamos, la gente del ministerio ya no duda de nosotros. Ahora te tienes que casar con Pansy para completar nuestro objetivo" – Lucius estiró sus piernas bajo la mesilla y tomo un sorbo de su te, satisfecho con su plan.

-"¡Otra vez la burra al trigo padre! Cuántas veces te dije que no voy a dejarla. Son tus planes, no los míos. No voy a permitir que ensucies lo que he logrado construir con alguien por tu codicia ¡Si quieres, cásate con Pansy, yo no lo voy a hacer!" Gritó Draco.

-"No seas necio. Esto es una oportunidad de oro para nuestra familia, no nos defraudes." – amenazó Lucius con calma.

-"Yo no soy ninguna mercancía tuya padre. ¡A mí ya no me metas en tus planes turbios!" – gritó el rubio. Tomó su abrigo y sus guantes de piel de dragón y se fue hecha una furia sin despedirse de su padre.

-"¡Me lleva!" Draco apareció en su apartamento que compartía con Hermione, arrojó con furia sus guantes al piso y su abrigo. Pasó su mano por su cabello de la frustración. Su padre siempre tenía que hacer de las suyas, cuando iba a entender que ya no se prestaría a sus planes. Además tenía la desfachatez de reclamarlo por no haber venido a su fiesta de navidad cuando lo único que quería era que entretenga a las hijas de sus amigos como las Greengrass o Pansy. Bueno Pansy era su amiga, como iba a imaginarse casarse con ella, además ella ya había aceptado la idea de ellos como amigos. El único que no se podía hacer a la idea era su padre, quizás pudiera hablar de esto con su madre, ella sí era más sensata.

-"Sabes amor, dudo que estos tengan la culpa de tu disgusto" – dijo Hermione, recuperando su abrigo y sus guantes, arreglándolos en el closet de la entrada. Estaba en la cocina cuando vio aparecer el rubio en la sala de estar todo hecho una furia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Draco sorprendido de ver a su novia aparecer así de la nada.

-"Yo vivo aquí" – contestó la castaña burlona.

-"Quiero decir que haces aquí tan temprano, acaso no te tenias que ver con tus hermanos" – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón para que se sentaran y la sentó en su regazo.

-"Si nos vimos, Gabriel estaba enojado porque no vine para la navidad. A veces esta tan irritante." –bufó la castaña, acomodándose en los brazos del rubio.

-"Mi padre también me reclamó. ¡Que fastidio!" – masculló el rubio.

-"No cambiaria esta navidad para nada amor. Además, no frunzas los ceños así, enojadito no te ves bonito" – contestó con una sonrisa. Entonces acarició la mandíbula del rubio y la besó suavemente. Antes de acariciar las cejas del rubio para que el relaje su expresión y Draco rodó los ojos. Al recordar esta navidad que había pasado con ella, sonrió con suficiencia y ladeó la cabeza para buscar la mirada de su castaña.

-"Mi padre quiere que me case con Pansy" – dijo con calma, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. No esperaba esto, además Draco parecía tan calma. No sabía cómo interpretar su actitud.

-"¿Que le dijiste?" – preguntó con calma, se enderezó para poder ver mejor a su novio y jugueteó con sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio. Draco la observó y esbozó una sonrisa al ver como jugueteaba con sus manos. Se veía tan linda así de nerviosa aunque le molestó que todavía pudiera tener dudas sobre sus intenciones.

Draco le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y la besó con pasión. Expresó en este beso todo lo que sentía por ella, su voluntad de no dejarla ir, de siempre estar a su lado y lo cuanto que la amaba. Hermione sorprendida por el arrebato de pasión del rubio tomó su tiempo para reaccionar y lo abrazó por el cuello y llevó una de sus manos en su pelo. Draco succionó levemente su labio inferior y sintió la presión del agarre de la castaña aumentar al hacer esto. Con otro besito se separó de la castaña y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-"Le dije que ya tenía una mujer y que no estaba interesado." – Hermione sonrió y Draco besó su nariz – "Lastima que ella no me quiera".

-"Como lo sabes" – dijo ella con un tono burlón.

-"Lo sé es todo" – dijo Draco mal humorado, Hermione sonrió.

-"Pues yo sé que ella te quiere mucho" dijo seria, acariciando su ceja izquierda.

-"¿Entonces crees que ella acepte esto?" – Draco buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita azul marino de terciopelo. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que Draco le tendía la caja, la tomó con las manos temblorosas.

-"¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

–"Ábrela y verás" - Draco sonrió, por alguien muy inteligente su novia podía ser muy tontita. Viendo que la castaña todavía no abría la caja, Draco la abrió. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa y cerró la cajita al instante. Draco se echó a reir ante la reacción de la castaña. Volvió a abrir la cajita y sacó el anillo que estaba adentro. Acarició la mejilla de Hermione y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Ella demasiada sorprendida ni siquiera le devolvió el beso.

-"Cásate conmigo amor" – Hermione estaba completamente anonadada, ni sabía que contestar.

-"¿Por qué?" – preguntó tontamente.

-"¿Por qué, qué?- repitió el rubio sorprendido.

-"Por qué la pregunta ahora, cuando tu padre te acaba de decir que quería que te casaras con Pansy" - Draco rodó los ojos.

-"Lo quieres saber todo como siempre" – masculló el rubio con fastidio -"Bueno para que lo sepas, te lo quería pedir para la navidad pero me acobardé. Pero cuando mi padre me habló de su idea, esto me alentó mucho más. Porque no podía imaginarme casado con otra mujer que no fueras tu. Porque finalmente tus defectos y todos tus numeritos me hacen recordar lo irritante y lo linda que eres. Eres para mi, así es" – dijo el rubio sin saber exactamente si era lo que quería oír su novia.

-"Sabes siempre me he imaginado que cuando un hombre me pidiera matrimonio, lo haría con flores, chocolates y todo el rollo. ¿No?" – dijo la castaña con burla. Draco tragó grueso, y se reprochó a sí mismo no haberle pedido con más romanticismo. Pero regresó a la tierra cuando sintió una mano acariciarle la cara. –"Pero esto es muchísimo mejor" – entonces Hermione atrapó el labio inferior del rubio con sus dientes juguetonamente antes de succionarlo. Cuando terminaron de besarse el rubio la miró a los ojos como para preguntarle si eso era su respuesta. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza entusiásticamente.

Entonces Draco tomó la mano izquierda la castaña y le puso el anillo en su anular. Draco no pudo dejar de pensar que el anillo le quedaba perfecto. Era de plata con tres diamantes alineados y tres otros más pequeños en cada extremo de la línea que formaban los tres diamantes. Draco no quería algo demasiado extravagante por eso prefirió escoger uno elegante pero sencillo.

-"Te queda perfecto" – susurró alegremente el rubio. Hermione bajó la vista para observar su anillo de compromiso, apenas lo podía creer, se iban a casar. Levantô la mirada para ver a su novio y le dijo sin decir una palabra que lo amaba, solo movió los labios. Draco le leyó los labios y no pudo resistir las ganas de poseerlos con los suyos. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello de la castaña para profundizar el beso y la cargó para llevarla a la habitación que compartían. Los dos llegaron hasta la cama sin dejar de besarse. Draco acostó su novia sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle el suéter, luego se enderezó para que ella le quite el suyo. Al ver la mirada llena de deseo de su novio, Hermione sonrió, picara. Procedió en quitarle la camisa sin mangas que llevaba y paseó sus manos por su pecho, acariciando sin prisa sus pectorales.

-"Te amo mi dragón" – susurró antes de atraerlo hacia ella tirando del colgante en forma de Dragón que lo había regalado por la navidad. Draco sonrió y empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña. Hermione llevó sus manos en el cabello de Draco, dejándolo seducirla con sus manos y labios.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Pansy estas muy mal" – susurró Millicent.

Las dos estaban en su recamara, Pansy había traído lo que llamaba sus herramientas para el plan. Millicent no se imaginaba que lo que estaba por ver le iba a sorprender tanto. Pansy llegó con un objeto circular dorado que llamaba un DVD, lo insertó en un aparato que podía reproducir las imágenes que había metido en el objeto circular. Millicent no había entendido todo de la explicación de la morena pero si pudo entender su contenido. Las imágenes no dejaban nada para la imaginación, en la pantalla que Pansy llamaba una tele, podía ver como dos personas estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora en una cama. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver a la castaña en la cama con otro hombre, sabiendo que no era ella sino su amiga. Si habían las sabanas pero ellas no escondían muchísimo, se podía ver clarísimo lo que los dos estaban haciendo.

-"No amiga me siento de maravilla. ¿Qué te parece mi obra?" preguntó la morena sonriendo.

-"Quien diría que Granger tuviera esta figura con las fachas en que andaba en Hogwarts. Se veía terrible, nunca tuvo tu estilo, amiga."

-"Si yo también me sorprendí muchísimo pero a Rick le gustó muchísimo, ten esto por seguro" – Pansy se echó a reír cuando recordó la mirada de Rick llena de deseo.

-"Y ahora que vas a hacer" – preguntó Millicent tomando un sitio en la cama.

-"Voy a andar despacito, primero habrá que sembrar la duda en la mente de Draco, hacerle creer que su novia se trae algo chueco con el Rick ese. Después vendrá el tiempo de presentarle las pruebas, unas fotos y este DVD. Con esto no tendrá otra opción que de creerme. Yo me haré la amiga que se preocupa por él y que no quiere que sufra."- la morena le hizo unos pucheros a su amiga como para expresar su tristeza. Millicent la miró sonriendo, su amiga sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Los Slytherin eran muy vengativos, Pansy era el ejemplo.

-Y crees que tu padre ya haya hablado con Lucius"

-"Creo que sí, el cree que un matrimonio entre las dos familias nos pueda beneficiar. Pues a mí me sirve, Draco por fin será mío. Después de la decepción que se va llevar al darse cuenta que su noviecita le puso los cuernos, lo voy a poder consolar."

-"¿Y él te va a creer?

-"No me va a creer a mí, va a creer los hechos nada más. Créeme, la Gryffindor por más inteligente que sea no va a saber de dónde salió el tiro. Verás Mili, en menos de unos meses yo seré la señora Malfoy, promesa de Slytherin" – susurró la morena con odio.

-"Si él sospecha algo, que vas a hacer" – preguntó preocupada Millicent.

-"En buena amiga que soy yo, le voy a aconsejar que hable con Rick a lo mejor el pueda decir que todo es mentira, que su novia nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así." Sonrió con malicia- "Pero Rick que no tiene ni idea de quién soy en realidad le va decir todo y le va dar el golpe de gracia. Que durante todos estos meses se veía con la castaña a sus espaldas." – Pansy formó un pugno con su mano derecha y lo topó con la palma de su mano izquierda como para ilustrar lo que iba a suceder.

-"Pero y si Granger decide ir a buscar a Rick para preguntarle"

-"Pues allá ella, no tendrá ninguna prueba y después de lo que va a ver su novio. Dudo que la siga creyendo, ya verás." Millicent asintió, se quedó boquiabierta ante la inteligencia y la astucia de su amiga, no tenia limite.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Ya Albus, no hemos encontrado nada, la niña no está ni estuvo registrada en los otros colegios. Hasta parece que no fuera bruja." – bufó John.

-"Entonces tenemos que registra Hogwarts, es el único colegio que no hemos revisado. Minerva, estás segura de que tu hija sea una bruja, verdad"

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba en la oficina de su amigo, se juntaban cada vez al mes para verificar los avances de la búsqueda.

-"Albus yo conozco a mi hija si te digo que era bruja es porque yo lo sé." – contestó la mujer con convicción.

-"Entonces vamos a revisar a Hogwarts, John puedes revisar todos los datos que quieras. Con las vacaciones, el colegio está casi vacío, los alumnos se fueron con su familia"

-"Y si la encontramos, que hacemos. No le podemos decir así de la nada que su madre es otra" – intervino John.

-"Si era alumna en este colegio, de seguro nos conoce, así que creo que lo más sensato sea que lo hablemos primero con el padre. Porque si la niña esta con el padre como lo pensemos, el debe saber la identidad de la madre" – contestó Albus.

Minerva se quedó callada, oír hablar de Herman le parecía tan extraño. Que había sido de él, se habría vuelto con su esposa quizás. Cuando lo conoció sabía que estaba separado de su mujer pero cuando la dejó no supo si se había vuelto con ella. Lo resentía tanto por haberla abandonado, solo tenía 20 cuando se quedó embarazada y ella estaba tan perdida. No sabía qué hacer, como educar este bebe si apenas podía con ella misma. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y seguir adelante aunque en este momento lo único que quería era dejarse caer y dormir un sueño largo.

-"Crees que el sepa a donde esta Minerva, Albus" – preguntó John.

-"No lo creo, él y Minerva ya no tienen contactos. ¿Verdad Minerva?"

-"Sí, 19 años han pasado, esto es mucho tiempo, ya nada nos une, excepto nuestra hija" – contestó la profesora secamente.

-"No te preocupes Minerva pronto tendrás a tu hija a tu lado, te lo prometo"- Albus tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó, asegurándole con este gesto que pronto tendría a su hija con ella.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Mis padres van a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando les diga" – dijo Hermione con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras él dibujaba letras imaginarias sobre la espalda de ella. El rubio bajó la vista y se echó a reír.

-"Perdóname Herm, pero creo que la reacción de tus padres no será nada comparada con la de los míos"- tomó un rizo del cabello de la castaña y lo enredó con su dedo –"Pero lo que puedan pensar me vale. Me caso contigo no con ellos"

-"Pienso lo mismo pero un día tendrán que enterarse ¿no?"

-"Una vez que se enteren mi mama va a querer acaparar todo tu tiempo para preparar la boda. No te va a dejar en paz y serán tus padres los que no me van a dejar en paz y además se me iba a olvidar tu hermano. Este ni me va a dejar en vida para que me case."- bromeó el rubio.

-"Gabriel no te va a hacer nada si no lo provocas amor y lo sabes. Siempre se ha portado muy bien contigo, por cierto nos ha invitado a jugar este sábado."

-"¿Con este frio?"

-"Mejor no preguntes" – Hermione rodó los ojos, su hermano a veces se le ocurría ideas muy raras que solo él podía entender.

-"A ver dime qué tipo de bodas quieres, quizás mi mama tome en cuenta tu opinión y te haga caso"

-"Quiero una boda en la iglesia para darle gusto a mis padres y que se den cuenta de una vez por todas que no vivo en el pecado" – bromeó la castaña.

-"En serio que quieres" – la miró a los ojos.

-"Quiero casarme contigo y tenerte a mi lado, eso es todo. Poco importa la boda. Quiero ser tu esposa, tener tus hijos y que por fin tu padre me llegue a aceptar como su nuera. ¿Crees que sea mucho?" – preguntó con sencillez.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto, una vez más ella lo había sorprendido. Como la amaba, la amaba por su sencillez y su sagacidad. Como con simples palabras decía poco y mucho a la vez. Con estas palabras ella le confirmaba una vez más que ella era lo que él quería, lo que siempre había buscado sin darse cuenta. Lo más irónico era que fue su padre el que le incitó a empezar una relación con ella. Ese mismo que ahora quería que se casara con otra. ¿Quién podría entender el nivel de ambición de su padre? Lo único que le quedaba claro era que esta mujer iba a ser su esposa y que seguiría dándole todo lo que deseaba porque ella lo hacía feliz y le daba todo lo que deseaba sin darse cuenta.

-"No amor, no es mucho. Creí que me iba a salir muy caro tenerte como esposa pero no es el caso" – bromeó. La castaña ofendida, le golpeó el brazo y hizo ademán de salir de la cama. Draco se echó a reír y la detuvo abrazándola por detrás, acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro. "¡Anda! Solo estaba bromeando. No te enojes" – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Eres un payaso" – farfulló Hermione. Draco saltó una risilla y la besó detrás de su oreja.

-"Lo que quieres no es mucho amor" – empezó a acariciar su estomago mientras besaba su cuello –"Vas a ser mi esposa, nuestro primer hijo va a ser una niña y nuestras familias van a estar muy contentas."

-"No, quiero que sea niño igual a ti y así le podrás enseñar a jugar quidditch" – dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

- "Va a ser niña, yo lo sé. Igual a ti, que no le tenga tanto miedo a las escobas porque no le voy a poder enseñar quidditch. Puede ser una come libros como tú, a mi no me molesta. Con su astucia y su saber, va a ser una Slytherin como su papa. Claro voy a tener que azotar a todos los tarambanas de Hogwarts que le se le van a acercar." – terminó Draco amenazadoramente.

-"Sabes amor queda mucho tiempo para que esto pase." – se rió la castaña.

-"Yo sé, tenemos todo el tiempo para hacer de estos sueños una realidad" – dijo Draco y besó su cabello, Hermione se volteó para verlo, sonriendo.

-"Me lo prometes" – preguntó, buscando en la mirada gris del rubio su respuesta.

-"Te lo prometo amor" – prometió Draco dándole un beso en la nariz –"Ahora ven a recostarte, hay un partido de quidditch en la tele y no lo quiero perder"

Draco tomó el control remoto de la pantalla plana que habían instalado en su recamara al darse cuenta que iban a necesitar una más. Hermione rodó los ojos y se dejó abrazar por el rubio. Draco se había acostumbrado muy bien a los aparatos muggle que había en el apartamento. Su preferido sin la menor duda era la tele, sus partidos de quidditch no los faltaba para nada. Cuando Ron, Harry y Ginny pasaban por el apartamento, los tres se ponían a ver el partido. No estaban del todo amigos pero si tenían algo en común, los partidos de quidditch. Harry ya sabía lo que era una tele por lo que no se maravillaba cada vez que veía una.

Harry y Ginny todavía no vivían juntos aún, Harry todavía seguía en la academia y Ginny continuaba sus estudios para ser medimaga. Cuando tenía sus clases en muggle Londres las dos se iban a tomar un café y platicaban por horas. Harry acababa de alquilar un apartamento en la misma residencia en la que vivían, Hermione se puso muy contenta al oír la noticia. Su mejor amiga ahora iba ser su vecina, iban a instalarse a finales de Enero. Draco no estaba muy contento al saber esto. Su novia le había asegurado que no tenía que acompañarla a visitarlos si no quería. Pero él sabía muy bien que no lo pensaba, por eso ya se iba preparando a pasar más tiempo con la cara rajada y su compinche de comadreja.  
-

* * *

-  
Herman, en su oficina estaba observando un retrato de su familia que tenía en su escritorio. Los cinco estaban a Irlanda de vacaciones cuando tomaron la foto, en las montañas, detrás había un pequeño lago. Herman sonrió al recordar estas vacaciones, miró a sus tres hijos y pudo notar como habían crecido. Tanto habían crecido que una de sus hijas ya se había vivido a vivir con su novio. Ni siquiera había venido para la navidad, en el fondo Herman esperaba que ella viniera pero no fue así. 6 meses habían pasado y ni una llamada, nada. Los únicos que sabían de ella eran Gabriel y Emilia, porque eran hermanos y se seguían viendo muy seguido. Pero él y su esposa no tenían ningún contacto con ella, la última vez que se vieron, fue cuando ella se había ido a vivir con su rubio.

Tan enamorada estaba su hija de este Draco, que ni siquiera le hizo caso cuando le impidió irse a vivir con él. Esto le dolió muchísimo que su hija decida hacer caso omiso de su opinión. Siempre había estado para ella, él era su padre y lo único que quería era protegerla. Que no se venga a pasar las fiestas con su familia, le dolió aun más. Sí, les había mandado regalos pero de que servía si ella no había venido. Pasaban las fiestas en familia, eso era la tradición, era la primera vez que su hija Hermione no venía a pasar las fiestas con ellos. Excepto por un año en la que no vino pero su hija le había dicho que no había podido y que no preguntara porque, que era un caso de fuerza mayor. Este año no la habían visto mucho, quien sabrá en que andaba metida con sus amigos en el mundo mágico, ni quería pensarlo.

Cuantas veces había querido llamarla pero cada vez cambiaba de idea. ¿Estará ella enojada con él porque no la había llamado? No podía seguir así, necesitaba verla, saber si estaba bien. Gabriel y Emilia le daban noticias pero no era lo mismo. Tenía que verla pero le quería dar una última oportunidad, el año nuevo seria esta oportunidad. Sí, iba a esperar hasta la noche vieja y si no venia, entonces la llamaría para reclamarle.

El gran día había llegado, era el 31 de Diciembre, toda la familia Granger estaba reunida, además de unos tíos y primos que habían venido a festejar la Nochevieja. Unos familiares de Diana también estaban. Había un banquete en la parte trasera del jardín donde se encontraba la piscina. Los más jóvenes se divertían cerca de la piscina o jugando en el agua. Los adultos estaban reunidos en la casa, hablando, bailando al ritmo de la música y alegrándose por el año nuevo que iba a empezar. Pero Herman no estaba contento porque sabía que faltaba una persona, como podía disfrutar de una fiesta si no estaba del todo feliz.

Estaba en plena conversación con su hermano Paul y su esposa Julia. Apenas escuchaba lo que decían, sorbía su copa de champán, apoyado sobre una columna, desanimado cuando oyó la voz de su hija. La buscó con la mirada y allí la vio parada a unos metros de él hablando con Emilia y una de sus primas. Sin decir una palabra le tendió su copa a su hermano y se dirigió hacia ella. Hermione se paró en seco cuando vio su padre acercarse, ni se movió un centímetro, preparándose a que su padre le gritara en la cara o le reclamara la manera en la que se había ido de la casa. Pero no fue así, Herman feliz de ver a su hija, la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte. En seguida Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, aliviada porque su padre no estaba tan enojado como pensaba. Herman sonrió, por fin podía disfrutar de la fiesta, porque todos estaban presentes.

¿ Les ha gustado el cap? Comenten :D


	13. Nochevieja y chismes

_**Gracias por leer esta historia y sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias, que siempre me traen una sonrisa.**_

Por enésima vez desde que habían dejado el apartamento, Hermione se preguntó porque se había dejado convencer por el rubio. Se preguntó lo mismo cuando estaban por tocar a la puerta y cuando los dejaron pasar en la casa. Y se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo ahora que estaba platicando con su hermana y una de sus primas en la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres para la Nochevieja. Vio de soslayo como Draco estaba en plena conversación con Gabriel y Brad acerca de deporte. La única que parecía darse cuenta que aún no había visto a sus padres, era ella. Estaba por decirle algo a su hermana cuando divisó su padre a unos metros. Al darse cuenta que era ella, su padre se acercó. Hermione sintió como se le iba a sangre con cada paso que daba su padre. No sabía que iba a ser su reacción, tal vez le dé una buena cachetada por todas las palabras que no hubiera debido decir o a lo mejor le grite delante de todos los invitados lo mal agradecida que había sido.

Pero se sorprendió al no ver llegar ninguna de estas dos cosas, solo sintió como su padre la abrazaba fuerte como cuando era una niña y le daba miedo la oscuridad. Solo pudo devolver el abrazo y abrazarlo muy fuerte, queriendo decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía por haberse ido así.

-"Perdóname papito" susurró mientras seguía en los brazos de su padre. Herman sonrió y se separó de ella para verle a los ojos.

-"No tienes por qué pedir perdón hija, porque yo siempre te perdono princesa." Dijo Herman cosquilleándole la nariz a su hija como solía hacerlo con sus princesas.

-"Ya papa me vas a hacer morir de la vergüenza, todos los invitados nos están viendo. Además mis primos se van a reír de mí."

-"Pero no veo que hay de malo, tu y Emilia siempre tienen que hacerme quedar mal. "– se quejó Herman dramáticamente.

-"No papa no es esto, solo es que ya no somos unas chiquitas y le da mucha risa a la gente cuando haces esto." – se quejó Emilia, aliándose con su hermana.

-"Ahora las dos se van aponer en mi contra. Pero déjenme avisarles que la próxima vez que necesiten algo, le tendrán que pedir a su mama, vamos a ver cómo le hacen si necesitan ir de compras o qué sé yo" – dijo Herman cruzándose de brazos. La primera en reaccionar fue Emilia quien abrió los ojos como platos, su mama no era como su padre. Con ella, ni podía contar para ir de compras tan seguido.

-"Sabes papa, pensándolo bien, a mí me vale lo que diga la gente. Puedes seguir cosquillearme la nariz cuando quieras, pero no delante de mis amigos, que tengo una imagen que conservar. ¿Verdad Hermione? "– preguntó Emilia dándole un codazo a su hermana para que concuerde con ella. Hermione le devolvió el codazo a su hermana antes de rodar los ojos y concordar con su hermana.

-"Estas son mis hijas favoritas" – dijo Herman con burla, cosquilleándole la nariz a las dos. Por gran satisfacción de Gabriel, Brad y Draco que observaban la escena muertos de la risa. Herman le dedicó otra sonrisa a Hermione antes de volver a conversar con sus invitados. Hermione fulminó Emilia con la mirada, su hermana no podía pasar un mes sin comprarse algo nuevo y su padre la conocía muy bien. Otra vez los chicos se volvían a reír a sus expensas. Emilia nada más se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia Brad para reclamarle.

Draco se separó del grupo para irse con su novia, Hermione viendo que Draco se acercaba a ella, le tendió la mano para que él la tome. Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de la castaña y dejó que ella le presentara al resto de la familia. Había mucha gente así que Draco ni sabia cuantas personas tuvieron que saludar. No podía creerlo, estas personas no podían ser todas de la misma familia. Cuantos tíos tenían, cuando se lo preguntó a Hermione, ella se echó a reír. Le explicó que todas estas personas no eran todas familiares, sino unos amigos que con el tiempo llegaron a llamar tío por la costumbre.

Draco estaba agradecido por no tener que saludar a todo el resto de los invitados, porque Hermione no podía recordar el nombre de unas personas y además había gente que ni conocía. Cuando Draco pensó que habían acabado con las presentaciones, se encontró cara a cara con la señora Granger. Lejos del saludo frio al cual Draco se esperaba, la señora Granger lo saludó cordialmente, hasta le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Hermione vio con asombro como su mama le daba la mano a Draco y se sorprendió aun más cuando ella la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que su madre no la había tomado entre sus brazos. Desde que entró en Hogwarts, no pudo relacionarse emocionalmente y afectivamente como solía hacerlo con su madre. Del día para la mañana su mama había cambiado de actitud con ella, fue difícil aceptarlo en un principio. Esto hizo que se refugiara más en el cariño que le daba su padre.

-"Nunca te vayas de la casa así y menos sin dar noticias, me oyes. No sabes lo mucho que tu padre y yo te extrañamos." – acabó Diana taladrando a su hija con la mirada. Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra. –"Si hay un problema, háblalo con tu padre o con quien sea pero nunca más vuelvas a irte así sin dar noticias." – susurró Diana con vehemencia, la castaña volvió a asentir viendo a su madre a los ojos. Diana volvió a abrazar su hija y vio de soslayo como Draco trató de dejarlas a solas. El no quería interrumpir madre e hija en su momento.

-"Espérese joven, quiero hablar con usted y con mi hija. Podemos hablar en el estudio por favor"- Hermione y Draco asintieron y siguieron a Diana hasta el estudio. Los tres tomaron asiento, con Draco sentado al lado de Hermione y Dina sentada en el otro sofá opuesto a ellos.

-"Supongo que le debo una disculpa por la manera en la que lo traté la primera vez que vino aquí. Sin embargo yo sigo sin confiar en usted pero esto no justifica la manera en la que lo traté. Por esto le presento mi disculpas."- Draco sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que su suegra le dé la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Pero confiaba en sus encantos para que su suegra aprenda a aceptarlo.

-"Sin embargo yo no soy ninguna desagradecida y le quiero agradecer por lo que ha hecho hoy para mí y mi familia" – ante las miradas perplejas que recibía, Diana siguió – "Yo sé que si mi hija está aquí con nosotros para festejar la Nochevieja es gracia a usted. Yo la conozco, esta igual de cabezota que su padre. Por eso gracias, por haberle convencido a que venga a festejar con nosotros" – Draco asintió sin decir una palabra, no quería arriesgar a dar un paso en falso con su suegra.

-"Quisiera hablar con mi hija unos minutos, le molestaría dejarnos a solas por favor" – Draco miró a Hermione y esta le sonrió diciéndole que no había ningún problema. Draco las dejó solas para hablar y esperó afuera, queriendo estar presente cuando su novia terminaría de hablar con su madre.

-"¿Sigues pensando esto?" – Hermione miró perpleja a su madre, queriendo saber de que estaba hablando –"Quiero decir, si sigues pensando que tu no me importas"

-"No sé, yo dejé de preguntármelo." – contestó honestamente.

-"Me equivoqué contigo, me doy cuenta ahora que mi actitud te llevó a creer cosas que no son y que nunca fueron ciertas. Lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho y yo nunca te dejé de querer, que seas bruja o no. Hasta me importaría un comino que seas hada o no. Tu padre y yo sabíamos del mundo mágico antes de saber que eras una bruja y yo me quedé con una muy mala impresión de ellos. No me preguntes porque, no te lo puedo decir. No podía acepar que pasaras la mayoría de tu tiempo con esta gente en lugar de estar con nosotros. Supongo que eso afectó más de la cuenta nuestra relación. "– Diana tomó la mano de su hija.

-"Además lo poco que te podía ver, lo pasaba en el trabajo. No sé cómo decirte esto, tu padre es más bueno que yo con estas cosas. El si te podría hablar de sus sentimientos sin vacilar, esto no es mi caso. Solo te quería proteger a ti y a nosotros de esta mala gente que te podría corromper o hacer de ti una mala persona. Dejé mis miedos hacerte daño y hacerte creer que yo no te quería." – Diana respiró hondo y siguió bajo la mirada atenta de su hija – "Pero como no te voy a querer si eres mi hija, la más pequeña, no más. Te quiero y estoy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora y de la maravillosa muchacha en la que te has convertido Hermione." – Diana acarició el pelo de su hija y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió.

-"Yo sé que va a sonar hipócrita pero para mí siempre fuiste Hermione, mi hija y no la bruja. La bruja no la conozco y yo sé que esto te hizo mucho daño. Llegué a la conclusión que Hermione, la bruja era mi hija y no puedo seguir negándote el derecho de ser lo que eres. Y no lo digo como un insulto sino un halago, porque mi hija, la bruja es igual de inteligente como mi hija, porque son una y la misma persona. Una persona de bien, brillante y bella por fuera como por dentro. Y lo mejor es que esta persona es mi hija. Y quiero conocer esta faceta de ti, la bruja que eres, si me lo permites."- Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, retirando su mano del agarre de su mama. Estaba anonada pero sobre todo muy enojada.

Todos estos años había creído que su madre se comportaba así porque le aterraba y le disgustaba tener una hija que fuera bruja. Todo esto resultó ser una mentira. Ya sabían que el mundo mágico existía y nunca dijeron nada. La hicieron sentirse como si no fuera normal y su mama nunca le explicó el porqué de esta actitud. Solo se alejó, dejándola echarse la culpa. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su mama volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su madre, y le sorprendió la expresión de sinceridad y de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-"Perdóname hija" – Dijo Diana con sinceridad, mantenía las manos de su hija en las suyas esperando una respuesta. Su respuesta la tuvo cuando su hija se echó en sus brazos, abrazándola por el cuello. Diana abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Su hija le había perdonado, Herman se iba a poner muy contento al oír esta noticia. Por el momento solo quería aprovechar este momento con su hija. Se quedaron así abrazadas unos minutos antes que Diana le dijera a su hija que ya era tiempo que volvieran a la fiesta para que ella atienda a los invitados y además Herman debería andar preguntando donde estaba. Al salir Diana se topó con Draco, lo miró y se despidió de él con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Draco, a leguas podía sentir la desconfianza de la mujer y sabia que ganarse su confianza no iba a ser nada fácil. Si no era su padre que resentía a su novia, era la madre de su novia que lo resentía. Sonrió al pensar que a conclusión su castaña y él eran tal para cual. Cuando su novia salió de estudio después de su madre, la tomó entre sus brazos, solo quería que ella supiera que él estaba aquí. No sabía que le pudiera haber dicho la madre de ella, así que la abrazó de todas formas por si acaso. Hermione se acurrucó contra su pecho, dejando que su olor tan varonil y su perfume la embriaguen y le hagan quedarse en sus brazos.

-"¿Cómo te fue con tu mama?" – preguntó Draco mientras la seguía abrazando y Hermione suspiró.

-"Te lo voy a contar pero antes necesito mostrarte algo, ven amor" – Draco arqueó una ceja y la tomó de la mano para que le vaya a mostrar este lugar tan secreto.

Tomaron la dirección de las cocinas, donde su novia pidió que le dieran una botella de champán, con una sonrisa cómplice, Héctor le dio la botella antes de regresar a la fiesta. En el camino Hermione tomó dos copas y se las pasó a Draco. Después subieron sigilosamente las escaleras, por un momento Draco creyó que su novia quisiera llevarlo a su habitación. Hermione que oyó su pregunta le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo y los dos siguieron su ascenso por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al último piso que Draco no había tenido el tiempo de ver.

Después de caminar por dos pasillos entraron en una habitación, Draco sonrió con suficiencia y alzó las cejas sugestivamente mirando a Hermione a los ojos. La castaña rodó los ojos y Draco la atrajo por la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo y besó la comisura de sus labios para luego acariciar el contorno de los labios de su novia con su lengua. La castaña la recibió con gusto antes de rozar su lengua con la suya, sus lenguas batallaron unos instantes mientras el rubio guiaba con astucia su novia hasta la cama. Hermione sonrió antes de separarse de él lentamente, Draco la miró con interrogación, la castaña fijó su mirada en sus labios. Eran tan deseables, por un minuto reconsideró su decisión de no dejar el rubio seducirla y hacerle el amor en este momento pero se mantuvo decidida a pesar de las miradas que le daba su novio.

-"A mí también me gustaría pero no te llevé aquí para esto" – Draco arqueó una ceja.

-"Pues a mí no me molestaría sabes" – susurró el rubio, que le dio un mordisqueo en el lóbulo. La sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo y sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Ya párate porque si no, no respondo" – dijo la castaña mientras le daba más acceso para que el bese su cuello.

-"Me gusta cuando te pones así, sales la leona que llevas adentro" – con su mano libre, le acarició la espalda, hasta reposarla en su cadera.

-"Ya, ven conmigo amor" – Draco se separó de su novia a regañadientes y la siguió hasta el gran ventanal. La castaña lo abrió y se apoyó sobre el reborde del balcón, que tenia vista sobre el jardín y la piscina. Draco se puso detrás de ella y tomó la botella de champán de las manos de ella y le tendió las copas para que el pueda servir. Destapó la botella y el corchó salió con un sonido sonoro, el champán cayendo al suelo. Draco se apresuró a versar el alcohol en las dos copas que sostenía su novia y dejó la botella sobre el reborde bastante ancho del balcón. Tomó la copa que le tendía su novia y la besó en la frente.

-"¿Por qué brindamos?"

-"Por nuestro compromiso y que ante todos serás mía con todas las de la ley" – dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

-"Ojala sea pronto"- contestó mirándolo a los ojos antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Siguieron así besándose rozándole los labios al otro por minutos antes de probar su champán.

-"Hoy me reconcilié con mi mama" dijo la castaña después de un momento.

-"¿Y cómo te sientes?" – preguntó el rubio poniéndose detrás de ella para abrazarla. Hermione sonrió saboreando el conforte y el calor que le ofrecía el abrazo de su novio.

-"Bien supongo, si se siente muy bien. Creo que me hizo mucho bien oír de su boca ciertas cosas que yo necesitaba oír. Como que era orgullosa de mi, que me quería, bruja o no." – sonrió la castaña.

-"Me alegro por ti, yo sé lo importante que puede ser la aprobación de un pariente. Si mi padre pudiera decirme el cuarto de lo que te dijo tu mama, esto me alegraría. Pero por lo menos tengo a mi madre y esto hace la diferencia"

-"Lo siento amor. Sabes, estoy segura que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti y que te quiere, solo que no te lo puede decir así de frente con palabras. Pero te quiere, yo lo sé aunque a veces no lo diga. Es tu padre, ¿no?" – la castaña se volteó, quedándose pegada al cuerpo de su novio y al reborde del balcón. Draco tenía la mirada pensativa como si recordar los conflictos con su padre le pusiera de malas. Su novia le acarició la cara y besó su barbilla. –"Quita esa cara amor deberías de alegrarte que hoy es Nochevieja y que estás conmigo".

-"No me gusta hablar de mi padre es todo. No quiero que mis hijos actúen conmigo como yo actúo con mi padre. Yo quiero estar para ellos cuando me necesiten y que no tengan miedo de hablarme de sus miedos y de sus sueños. Quiero ser mejor padre que mi padre lo fue conmigo." – dijo con vehemencia mirando en la nada. Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla.

-"Serás un excelente padre para nuestros hijos, porque no eres como tu padre." –le sonrió y besó su frente- "Los vas a querer, mimar y los vas a cuidar. Te van a querer tanto como te quiero a ti y más." – Draco sonrió al oír estas palabras y la volvió a abrazar.

Hablaron así unos minutos, Draco le estaba contando de las fiestas que normalmente festejaba con un montón de invitados y sus padres. No tenían nada de íntimo como con la familia de su novia. Draco se apresuró a servirles una copa de champán cuando por fin empezó la cuenta regresiva del año nuevo. Se podían oír los invitados que desde abajo empezaban a alegrarse y hablar animadamente. Con su copa en la mano, los dos cantaron la cuenta regresiva con el resto de los invitados que estaban abajo.

-"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Feliz año nuevo!" – se exclamaron los invitados.

-"Feliz año nuevo Draco" – se exclamó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Feliz año nuevo amor" – Draco la atrajo hacia a él con una mano y la besó suavemente, Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello con un brazo y se pegó más a su figura. Draco, puso su copa a ciegas sobre el reborde del balcón y la de la castaña mientras seguía besándola. El profundizó el beso y Hermione hundió sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo. Draco cortó el beso y la miró como si la quisiera comer a besos al instante. Hermione lo iba a besar en el cuello pero él se separó.

-"Si empiezas, no me voy a parar" – Hermione sonrió con picara y se acercó más al rubio. –"Entonces porque no bajas a desearles feliz año nuevo a tu familia y nos vamos a festejar a nuestra manera." – dijo el rubio sugestivamente.

-"A mi manera o a tu manera" – preguntó la castaña con un tono burlón. Draco sonrió con suficiencia y la atrapó por las caderas y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

-"A mi manera princesa y te prometo que te voy a hacer olvidar hasta tu nombre." – susurró Draco al oído de Hermione, mordiendo su lóbulo para probar su afirmación. La castaña tragó grueso, la mirada nublada por el deseo que había despertado su novio en ella.

-"Bueno bajamos de una vez y después nos vamos" – dijo la castaña rápidamente, arrastrando el rubio hasta donde estaban los invitados. Con un movimiento de su varita Draco hizo desaparecer la botella y Hermione regresó las copas en la cocina. La pareja deseó el feliz año nuevo a toda la familia y hablaron por unos minutos más. Después Hermione pretextó una jaqueca para irse, Gabriel le hizo prometer a su hermana que pasaría más tarde para comer con ellos, y la castaña solo podía aceptar.

Cuando regresaron a su apartamento, casi no lleguen a su recamara por la prisa que llevaban. Esta noche, no hubo ni un rincón del cuerpo de su novia que Draco no haya probado con su boca. Su cuerpo era como instrumento que había aprendido a tocar a la perfección. Sus gemidos y gritos de placer, era como una música para sus oídos. Sabía exactamente que parte de su cuerpo tocar para oír el sonido que quería. Con ella se sentía vivo, el dios del sexo en persona. Vaya siempre lo había sido pero con ella siempre sacaba un diez, si los rasguños y chupetones que le había hecho su novia eran bastante indicaciones de su talento.  
-

* * *

-  
Las clases volvieron a empezar, y desafortunadamente los exámenes también. Hermione y Draco repasaban juntos con sus libros respectivos. Blaise no venia tan seguido porque el también tenía sus exámenes, estudiaba la carrera de abogado como Hermione. Pero él solo se especializaba en las leyes mágicas. Ginny había propuesto una salida al acabar los exámenes. Todos estaban invitados, Slytherin como Gryffindor. Hermione no estaba tan entusiasmada con esta salida porque Pansy iba a estar y a pesar de los años, la chica le seguía cayendo gordo.

El único que no se daba cuenta era Draco, claro si era su amiga, como iba a darse cuenta. Pero ella no le tragaba el cuento de que solo quería ser su amiga, porque más de una vez la había pillado mirando al rubio amorosamente. Esto no lo hacían los amigos, ella nunca había mirado a Harry de esta manera. Pero no podía enfrentarla si no tenía pruebas, Draco no sospechaba nada. Si le dijera que sospechaba a su amiga, él le saldría con que estuviera celosa. Claro que lo estaba, pero con Pansy esto era otra cosa, iba más allá de unos celos, era sospecha pura.

Además otra cosa que le perturbaba era la reacción de los padres de Draco cuando iban a enterarse de que estaban comprometidos. Por lo que le había dicho Draco, sabía que Narcissa iba a ser menos irritante que Lucius. Lucius era el problema, solo esperaba a que no desheredara Draco por haber ido contra su voluntad. No quería que Draco le diera la espalda a su familia por ella. Ella ya lo había hecho una vez y no había sido nada agradable. Las cosas siempre tenían que ponerse difíciles cuando podían ser tan sencillas.

El día tan temido había llegado, hoy Gryffindor y Slytherin saldrían a divertirse en un club que Ginny y Harry conocían por parte de un amigo. Para ser sincero, Hermione todavía no quería ir pero Ginny la animó a venir y no se pudo negar. Draco se estaba preguntando que regalo le iba a ofrecer a su novia puesto que el día de San Valentín se acercaba. El año pasado, había organizado una cena en su sala común, los elfos habían preparado la cena. Este año podrían ir a un restaurante o ir al cine. Estaba pensando en diferentes planes mientras se estaba poniendo la camisa azul marino cuando oyó su novia llamarlo desde el baño.

-"Amor me puedes poner la cadena por favor" – Draco se puso detrás de ella y le puso la cadena de oro con un colgante de oro en forma de corazón que le regaló el año pasado para la navidad. Después de ponérselo, depositó un besito en su cuello, ella se dio la vuelta y vio que no había terminado de ponerse la camisa. Con una sonrisa, terminó de abrocharle la camisa con lentitud.

-"Estas bien guapo, no planearías en dejarme en plena fiesta para ir a ligar con otras brujas" – preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.

-"Créeme chiquita la única bruja con la que quiero ligar eres tú. Además te podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo." – Draco miró a su novia de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado con un escote en pico y llevaba puesto unos tacones negros. El cabello se lo había lisado y lo llevaba recogido con unas pinzas.

-"Créeme chiquito el único brujo con el que voy a ligar toda la noche, lo tengo enfrente" – susurró Hermione, Draco sonrió con suficiencia y besó con cariño sus labios.

-"Lo prometido es deuda, no lo olvides. Esta noche eres mía y de nadie más." – dijo abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura.

-"Con mucho gusto" – contestó sonriendo Hermione.

Draco terminó preparándose, peinando su cabello con gel y se fue a esperar su novia en la sala. Cuando estuvo lista, los dos desaparecieron cerca del club donde tenían que encontrar Harry, Ginny y el resto del grupo.

Ginny y Harry ya estaban aquí con Blaise y su novia Kate. Ginny saludó a su mejor amiga con un abrazo. Draco saludó a su amigo Blaise, Kate y Harry, aunque con menos familiaridad. Faltaba Ron, Pansy, Luna y el amigo que iba a traer Pansy.

-"Mírate Ginny, estas guapísima"

-"Bueno te puedo decir lo mismo Herm" – Hermione sonrió, saludó a Blaise y su amiga. Pronto, dos grupos se formaron. Draco estaba hablando con Blaise y Kate, Hermione hablaba con sus amigos.

-"¿Qué pasa con Ron, no viene?" – preguntó Harry.

-"Hablé con él y me dijo que sí" – contestó Ginny.

-"¿Viene con alguien?" – preguntó Hermione.

-"Pues por lo que me dijo, pienso que sí. Viene con Luna, creo que…" – Ginny se detuvo en seco cuando notó el anillo que llevaba puesto su amiga y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Harry lo notó también y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"¡Hermione Granger, tú, cosita picarona! Me puedes decir que es lo que tienes en el dedo. No me digas que es lo que pienso" – se exclamó la pellirroja para que todos la oyeran. Blaise y Kate se acercaron para oír mejor.

-"Hermione dime que no es lo que pienso por favor" – Harry preguntó débilmente.

-"Ay Harry no seas aguafiestas. Ahora dime Hermione" – Ginny golpeó levemente el brazo de Harry y esperó la respuesta de su amiga. Draco se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de Hermione.

-"Draco y yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar" – dijo la castaña, apretando la mano de su novio sonriendo. Ginny volvió a soltar un grito de alegría y abrazó a su amiga.

-"Por fin aceptó, felicidades hermano" – dijo Blaise abrazando a su amigo. Kate felicitó a Draco aunque no lo conociera muy bien. Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si felicitar a la novia o dejar Ginny felicitarla para los dos. Pero Hermione era como una hermana para él y se veía que estar con el Slytherin la hacía feliz. Ni tuvo que reflexionar más que ya llegaba Ron con Luna y Pansy con un chico que no conocía.

-"Pues que pasa, no me digan que ya empezaron a festejar sin nosotros" – preguntó Ron mientras saludaba a sus amigos. Luna notó en seguida como Ginny sostenía la mano izquierda de Hermione y entendió de qué se trataba. Sin decir ni una palabra, abrazó a su amiga y la felicitó por la gran noticia. Pansy se quedó de piedra al ver el anillo, eso era como un balde de agua fría en plena cara. Escondió su rabia bajo una sonrisa falsa y se fue a saludar sus amigos, ignorando el equipo de los Gryffindor. Ron todavía no se daba cuenta de nada y esperaba una respuesta.

-"Ron, Hermione está comprometida con Malfoy, se van a casar" – dijo Harry mientras observaba como lo iba a tomar su amigo, se mantenía cerca para contener a su amigo si quisiera armar un lio. Ron se quedó silencioso unos minutos y se marchó en dirección de la entrada del club sin una palabra más.

-"Lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba" - bufó la pellirroja.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" – susurró Hermione.

-"¡Bueno nos vamos o qué! ¡A festejar la buena noticia, chicos!"- gritó Blaise para animar el resto del grupo. Hermione sonrió y Draco tomó su mano para que entren juntos. Al entrar le pusieron una pulsera de color para certificar que estaban invitados.

El volumen de la música era muy alto, había un bar situado cerca de las mesas y al extremo, una pista de baile. El club era bastante elegante, unos meceros andaban de mesa en mesa sirviéndole a los invitados su pedido. Un mesero se acercó al grupo y Harry le dijo el nombre de la reservación. Al escuchar el apellido el mesero levantó la vista de su lista y vio los tres héroes nacionales parados en frente de él. Al verlos se apresuró a llevarles a su mesa y ofreció a todo el grupo una bebida en nombre del patrón del club. El club acababa de abrir y el gerente como toda la población mágica seguía la vida de sus héroes con la prensa. Pansy rodó sus ojos al ver como el mesero se comportaba como un fanático imbécil con los tres Gryffindor.

-"Como se conocieron" – preguntó Draco a Pansy, una vez que estaban sentados y que sus bebidas ya habían sido servidas. Ron y Luna ya estaban en la pista de baile.

-"William estudió en Hogwarts, un año antes de que nosotros entremos. Lo conocí en la fiesta que organizaron tus padres para el año nuevo. "

-"Estuviste en Slytherin" - preguntó Blaise.

_"Si, Snape era el responsable de mi casa. Ahora trabajo como consultante en contabilidad, en la empresa de mi padre" – dijo William mientras tomaba sorbos de su whiskey de fuego.

-"Suena increíble" – dijo sarcásticamente Harry. Los cuatro Slytherin lo miraron con molestia y Harry los devolvió la mirada.

-"Sabes Harry, porque no me acompañas a la pista de baile. Vamos a bailar." – Ginny propuso cuando el dj puso una canción de Brian McKnight "The only one for me". Draco extendió su mano para Hermione y ella la tomó, aceptando su invitación. Pansy se quedó viendo como Draco y su novia bailaban muy pegaditos, Draco tenía sus manos en las caderas de ella y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Todas las parejas en la pista bailaban así por lo que era una canción romántica.

-"Miran estos dos, que alguien apague el fuego" – bromeó Blaise, viendo como Draco bailaba con su novia. Estaba muy contento por su amigo, tanto había buscado encontrar la bruja ideal que Blaise había empezado a desesperarse por su amigo.

-"Pues se ven muy lindos juntos. Y tu Blaise no me vas a invitar a bailar" – preguntó Kate.

-"Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo princesa. Nos disculpan" – Blaise tomó la mano de Kate y la llevó a bailar. William y Pansy se quedaron hablando de todo y de nada, pero la verdad Pansy solo tenía ojos para el Slytherin que estaba a unos metros.

-"No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte" – dijo Draco al oído de su novia mientras bailaban al compás de la música.

-"Desde cuando me avisas cuando me quieres besar" – preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.

-"Desde que tienes dos guaruras que te vigilen la espalda"- se quejó el rubio, refiriéndose a los dos Gryffindor que no paraban de mirarlo mientras bailaban con sus parejas.

-"Si no lo haces tú, lo voy a hacer yo"- dicho esto, Draco sintió los labios de sus novia sobre los suyos. Ella profundizó el beso y buscó con su lengua la del rubio y como tanteando dejó su lengua rozar la del rubio. Draco sonrió le gustaba cuando Hermione lo besaba así, vacilando para luego besarlo desenfrenadamente. La canción terminó y ni se dieron cuenta. Cuando se separaron para recobrar la respiración, el dj estaba poniendo otra canción, era de Shania Twain "You're still the one".

-"Me encanta esta canción" – dijo la castaña al oído de Draco. El rubio asintió y le dio un besito en el cuello. Hermione inhaló el olor de su novio, tan varonil y tan rico. No pudo resistir y besó su cuello. Con sus tacones casi tenían la misma altura, así que sacaba provecho de esta ventaja.

-"Me vuelves loco, ya párate porque sino tus amigos van a ver más de lo que deben." – bromeó el rubio, poniendo un poco de distancia entre os dos.

-"Desde cuando eres tan razonable" – bufó la castaña.

-"Cuando me enamoré de ti, aprendí a serlo. Era esto o acabar en San Mungo, lo soy para los dos. "– la castaña iba a contestar pero Pansy habló primera.

-"Y tú, porque no le dices que tu también te enamoraste o mejor dicho que nunca te enamoraste de él"- gritó la morena que apareció así de la nada ante la pareja.

-"¡Pero qué te pasa! ¿Estás loca?" – gritó la castaña, fuera de sí. De dónde salía está loca para interrumpirle mientras bailaba con su novio. Además se atrevía a gritarle.

-"Lo siento mucho Draco, pero me tienes que oír. Hermione te está engañando con un muggle. Mili los vio cuando le pedí que la vigilara. No me veas así, estaba preocupada por ti. Se llama Rick y desde hace meses se ven a escondidas. Te está viendo la cara de estúpido y tú ni siquiera lo ves. "- se exclamó la morena. Ron y Harry se habían detenido también y estaban observando boquiabiertos la Slytherin despotricando sobre su amiga. Blaise miraba el espectáculo con molestia, Pansy siempre tenía que arruinar la fiesta. Draco veía a su amiga con odio en los ojos, como podía decirle tantas estupideces en la cara. Hermione se echó a reír, sorprendiendo el grupo de amigos.

-"Pero de plano eres más loca de lo que yo imaginaba." – rió con sarcasmo.

-"Y yo nunca me había imaginado que fueras tan mezquina" – soltó Pansy con odio. Hermione le dio una bofetada a Pansy, haciendo que un ruido sonoro resonara en el club, el dj había parado la música por el lio que se estaba armando.

-"¡Mira! Ya estuvo sí. Te largas de mi vista o te largo." – gritó la castaña que sacó su varita. Sus amigos se apresuraron a impedirle que haga cualquier tontería. Blaise y William estaban tratando de impedir que Pansy haga cualquier estupidez después de la bofetada que recibió.

-"Mira Draco no te me atrevería a decírtelo delante de ella si no fuera cierto. Te está engañando créeme." – vociferó la morena. Hermione trataba de zafarse del agarre que sus amigos tenían sobre ella para hechizar la maldita Slytherin.

-"Ya cállate la boca maldita o te la voy a cerrar yo misma"- gritó Hermione. Draco se acercó de su novia y trató de contener su ira.

-"Amor cálmate y déjame hablarle. Vete con tus amigos y te alcanzo, Blaise los va a acompañar también. Déjame hablar a solas con ella, vale." – dijo Draco, mientras tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para que lo vea a los ojos.

-"¿Hablas en serio? Acabas de oír lo que dijo Draco, no se va a salir con la suya." – amenazó la Gryffindor.

-"Hermione, déjame hablar a solas con ella. Confía en mi, ve con tus amigos, te alcanzo cuando termine de hablar con ella" – razonó el rubio, acariciando el pelo de la castaña.

-"No te voy a dejar solo con ella Draco" – dijo en serio Hermione.

-"Si chiquita, voy a hablar con ella."

-"No te voy a dejar con ella" – empezó a responder la castaña. Draco tomó la castaña entre sus brazos. Ron, Harry y Ginny ya la habían suelto para que Draco hable con ella.

-"Te vas a ir con tus amigos, yo hablo con ella cinco minutos y te alcanzo. Confía en mí, sabes que te amo verdad." – la castaña lo miró, no contestó pero no trató de zafarse del abrazo de su novio. Draco trató de darle un beso pero ella giró la cabeza. Draco volvió a insistir y logró capturar los labios de la castaña con los suyos y besarla suavemente. Hermione no le devolvió su beso y se separó rápidamente de él. Se fue con sus amigos y Blaise los siguió por si acaso, dejando Draco y Pansy hablar a solas. Draco arrastró Pansy por el antebrazo afuera del club y la fulminó con la mirada.

-"Me vas decir ahora mismo lo que pretendes Pansy. ¿Que fue todo esto?" – exigió el rubio.

-"Mili me lo dijo. Granger te está engañando Draco, la vio muchas veces con el mismo chico, hablando y besuqueándose. Draco te lo digo porque soy tu amiga."

-"Esto se llama chisme Pansy, no creas todo lo que te diga tu amiga."

-"Pero sé lo que oí Draco y además Mili nunca me diría mentiras, ella no es una chismosa." – defendió su amiga.

-"Tú no tienes ninguna prueba Pansy así que te voy a pedir que no te metas más con mi novia. Porque la próxima vez no voy a estar tan bueno" – amenazó el rubio.

-No me crees, yo que siempre fui tu amiga. "– exageró la morena.

-"A ti te creo, pero no creo en Mili y menos en este Rick de pacotilla. La única en la que creo es en Hermione. Me voy a casar con ella."

-"Pues ojala que sea solo un chisme Draco aunque no lo crea. Tu novia te está poniendo los cuernos y tú ni siquiera lo ves. Como cambiaste, ahora te dejas pisotear como un vulgar tapete." – escupió con disgusto Pansy.

-"No digas más Pansy porque si no te juro que lo que Hermione te prometió va a ser poco comparado con lo que te voy a hacer" – dijo el rubio.

-"Bueno, por tu felicidad espero que solo sea un chisme y nada más. Porque quiero que seas feliz, de todo corazón te lo deseo." - terminó Pansy con una falsa sonrisa.

-"Sí Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, es mejor que te vayas con William, yo me voy a mi apartamento. Buenas noches Pansy" – Draco se despidió de la morena y se fue muy molesto.

Pansy se quedó por unos minutos, sonriendo. Ya había empezado su plan, Draco y Granger pronto se iban a separar. El segundo paso sería mandarles mensajes a la castaña para hacerle creer a Draco que lo engañaba con otro.

Cuando Draco regresó a su apartamento, lo encontró vacio, no había señales de Hermione. Decidió instalarse en el salón para esperarla, encendió la tele y vio que no había nada de interesante, así que la apagó. Se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras esperaba a Hermione y cuando se despertó, no había vuelto. Eran las diez de la mañana, Draco pasó una mano por su pelo. Estaba en un lio, su novia no había vuelto, ni siquiera le había avisado. Como le iba a hacer para salir de esta, Pansy la había regado y él tenía que pagar los platos rotos. Se fue a bañar, tomó su desayuno y fue a buscar a su novia, porque tenía idea de donde podía estar, con Potter y la chica Weasley.

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten: D**_


	14. Dudas

_**Buena lectura :D Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :D**_

-« Hermione tranquilízate, sí » - Ginny le estaba sirviendo un té, acaban de aparecerse en su apartamento. Harry y ella acababan de instalarse en su apartamento en la misma residencia que su amiga.

Blaise y Kate ya se habían marchado, solo se habían quedado Ron y Luna. Los cuatro estaban sentados en el salón, Harry estaba en la cocina, había ido a buscar el azúcar y la leche. Hermione seguía enojada, Ginny conocía muy bien el temperamento de su amiga y no quería estar en los zapatos del rubio en este momento.

-"¡Que me tranquilice! ¿Oíste lo que me dijo esta tarada Ginny?" – preguntó ultrajada la castaña.

-"Sí, esta tipa de veras que se le fue la boca, como se atrevió a decirte toda esta sarta de babosadas"

-"Ginny cariño no ayudas" – dijo Harry que puso la leche y el azúcar sobre la mesilla.

-"Pero Draco ya se quedó a hablar con ella, no te preocupes, dudo que ella te vuelva a hacer una de esas" – dijo Luna que estaba sentada al lado de Ron.

-"Ni me hables de él. No puedo creer que se haya quedado para hablar con esta loca. Después de todo lo que me dijo, el se atreve a mirarme a los ojos y decirme que se va quedar a hablar con ella" – bufó la castaña.

-"Te lo advertí, quedarte con él solo te iba a traer problemas"- farfulló Ron, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"Ron basta, mejor tomate un té y calla" – amonestó la pellirroja. Ron farfulló pero acabó por tomarse un té.

-"Que yo lo engaño con Rick, no más. Si apenas volví a hablar con él desde la cena que había organizado mi mama. En qué momento lo voy a engañar si me paso todo el día en la universidad, con ustedes o con él. "– se volvió a enojar Hermione.

-"¿Quizás haya bebido de más?"- propuso Luna.

-"No me lo creo, una cerveza de mantequilla no te pone así de loca. Esa Mili y Pansy nada más son una banda de harpías. Las dos juntas son unos alacranes."- escupió con molestia.

-"Herm deja de preocuparte por estas dos, de todas formas quien le va a creer a esta loca" – dijo Ginny.

-"Yo sé que nadie le va a creer pero porque hace esto, de donde salió con que me veía con Rick. ¿Que gana con hacerle creer esto a Draco?" – preguntó Hermione fuera de sí.

-"Pues que él te deje por ella. Ella siempre estuvo enamora de él, además la dos familias quieren unirse a través de la unión de sus hijos. "– dijo Luna con un tono soñador. Los Gryffindor la miraron asombrados.

-"Luna tiene algo de razón Herm, Pansy nunca escondió sus deseos hacia el rubio. Además me dijiste que tenias tus dudas acerca de ella." –concordó la pellirroja.

-"Sí pero esto que hizo no tiene sentido, actuó como una loca, acusándome de cosas que ni siquiera hice. Lo que quería era buscarme broncas." – se quejó la castaña.

_"Herm ya ni lo pienses. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Lavender una vez más hizo de las suyas y escribió otro artículo sobre Harry y yo. Siempre se entera de todo, ya todos sabían que íbamos a vivir juntos antes que no hayamos instalado. "– bufó Ginny. –"Merecería un buen hechizo de mi parte" – amenazó.

-"Ella quiere ser redactor, por eso trata de escribir artículos que van a captar la atención de los lectores. Todo el mundo sabe que Harry es un tema que a los lectores les encantan. Qué raro que no haya escrito algo sobre Ron o tu Hermione". – explicó Luna.

-"Yo no vivo nada fuera de este mundo que valga la pena ser expuesto en un periódico Luna, por eso. Y me alegro, la verdad es que esto de no tener intimidad me pone los pelos en punta. Ya tuve suficiente con Skeeter y todas sus elucubraciones sobre cómo sucedieron las cosas durante la guerra." – dijo el pellirrojo.

-"Pues por el momento no escribió nada sobre mí y así me conviene."- se quejó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-"Oye chicos porque no seguimos con la fiesta aquí, dijimos que íbamos a festejar el fin de los exámenes y eso es lo que vamos a hacer." – se exclamó Ginny. Todos asintieron menos Hermione que sólo se encogió de hombros. Todavía estaba enojada por la mala jugada que le hizo la Slytherin.

Pronto aparecieron cervezas de mantequilla, unos bocados y unos dulces de Bertie Bott's para todos los gustos. Pasaron la noche riéndose como cuando eran unos estudiantes en Hogwarts. El coraje se la pasó a Hermione con todos los chistes que Ron podía contar y las muecas que hacían sus amigos al descubrir el sabor de los dulces de Bertie Bott. Pegaron el ojo sólo en las altas horas de la mañana.

Draco tocó a la puerta de Harry y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Volvió a tocar con más insistencia y Harry lo abrió, muy despeinado y apenas levantado.

-"¿Malfoy?" – interrogó Harry, sorprendido de verlo tan temprano.

-"Potter" – saludó el rubio.

-"¿Que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?"

-"Que horas, son las once de la mañana Potter. Vine a buscar a Hermione"- dijo el rubio irritado, no soportando las preguntas del moreno, además que estaba haciendo dormido a estas horas.

-"Pásale" – Harry lo hizo entrar y Draco se sorprendió del parecimiento que tenía el apartamento de la cara rajado con el suyo salvo por la decoración. –"Está dormida, la quieres esperar o te vuelves a otra hora, porque yo quiero dormir"

-"No voy a esperar aquí y menos si estas así de malas Potter. Mejor me la llevo y tú te vuelves a dormir, contento. "

-"Come que te la llevas, te dije que estaba dormida." – repitió Harry malhumorado, estaba cansado y quería dormir. No tenía tiempo para discutir con el Slytherin.

-"Mira Potter, dime a donde está y yo me encargo" –dijo impaciente.

-"Que no puedes esperar a que se levente"- preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

-"No, ella y yo tenemos que hablar y cuanto más pronto lo hagamos, mejor"

-"No me digas que le creíste a tu loca de amiga, Hermione sería incapaz de hacerle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien como tú"

-"Por supuesto que no la creí, yo sé que Hermione nunca haría algo así, especialmente a una persona como yo. Ahora dime a donde esta Potter si quieres que te deje dormir. "–Harry rodó los ojos, Malfoy seguía igual de prepotente que cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts. Como su amiga lo soportaba, no tenía la menor idea. No entendió que era lo que quiso decir con que Hermione no le haría algo así, si lo decía como un advierto o simplemente como una evidencia. Harry vio como el rubio lo miraba impaciente y lo llevó a la habitación donde dormía su amiga con Ginny y Luna. Prefirieron dormir en la misma habitación pretextando que tenían que hablar entre ellas, Harry y Ron estaban seguros que era para chismosear.

-"¿Me ayudas Potter?" – Harry miró al rubio con fastidio –"Por favor" – agregó Draco molesto. Harry a regañadientes sacó su varita y levantó a su amiga de la cama sigilosamente para que no se despertara. Draco la cargó en sus brazos, acomodándola para que se fuera a despertar, solo esperaba a que al desaparecerse no se fuera a despertar.

-"¿Que estás viendo Potter?" – Hermione solo llevaba un camisón con tirantes muy corto y Draco no quería que el moreno viera más de lo que se debía ver. Harry rodó los ojos y hechizó el peso de su amiga para que Draco no tuviera dificultad en subir las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Draco saludó al moreno y se fue con su novia en brazos. Ella se movió levemente cuando la recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió pero no se despertó. La vio acomodarse bajo las sabanas y se volvió a dormir plácidamente. Draco oyó alguien tocar a la puerta y se fue a ver quién era, solo esperaba a que no fuera Potter. El rubio abrió la puerta y le sorprendió ver a su amigo Blaise tan sonriente.

-"Hola hermano" – saludó Blaise, entrando.

-"Hola Blaise. Se puede saber qué hiciste ayer cuando te pedí que acompañaras a Hermione" – preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-"Pues lo que me pediste, me quedé hasta que Potter llegara a su apartamento y después me fui con Kate. ¿Por qué, pasa algo?"

-"No pasa nada pero por lo menos te hubieras podido quedar un ratito más. ¿Pero como la viste, estaba muy enojada?" – preguntó el rubio, tomando asiento en el sillón.

-"Sí, no había quien para calmar su coraje. Por cierto tu novia tiene un vocabulario muy amplío cuando se trata de insultar"- Blaise soltó una risilla.

-"Eso me faltaba" – susurró el rubio irritado.

Una lechuza llegó por el ventanal, y siguió su vuelo hasta la mesilla del salón, parecía impaciente y tenía un aire muy altanero. Draco reconoció la lechuza de su padre y tomó el mensaje, el volátil volvió a irse sin esperar una respuesta. Draco hizo ademán de abrir el pergamino pero la voz de Blaise se lo impidió.

-"Yo que tú, no abriría este pergamino" – dijo Blaise sonriendo con suficiencia, Draco alzó una ceja –"Tu padre te manda sus felicidades a su manera, me imagino. Por eso no abriría este pergamino"

-"¿Que estupideces estas contando?" – preguntó el rubio con molestia. Blaise sacó unas revistas que llevaba con él y se las tendió al rubio"

-"¿Corazón de bruja? ¿Eso el lo que lees Blaise, que no tienes nada que hacer? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti"- dijo riendo el rubio.

-"Ríete todo lo que quieras porque pronto se te va a acabar, pagina 6, lee." – dijo sonriendo. Draco bufó y abrió la revista a la página indicada. Cuando vio el artículo, casi le cae la revista de las manos. El articulo ocupaba cuatros paginas, unas fotos habían sido tomadas en la fiesta de ayer. Sobre las cuatro páginas los lectores podían ver fotos donde salían Draco y Hermione besándose y coqueteando, bailando muy pegaditos come lo habían hecho la noche pasada en el club. Las fotos eran muy visibles a pesar de la poca luz que había en el club. En las fotos los lectores podían ver como se volvía a repetir las acciones de la pareja. En cámara lenta se podían notar las miradas y los besos que se daban. Una foto donde se veía Hermione besando el cuello de Draco estaba en primer plano, dejando la satisfacción a las lectoras que el precio que habían pagado para la revista era justificado.

-"Ay Draco, sabes que hay hoteles para esto verdad" – Blaise dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y pasó a la página siguiente y abrió los ojos de par en par. Otro artículo estaba escrito con el título _**"Malfoy – Granger: Planes de boda"**_. Por cierto en las fotos podían ver como Hermione lucía un anillo en su mano izquierda en su anular. Habían enfocado en primer plano el anillo, ahora todas las lectoras podían ver qué tipo de anillo Draco le había ofrecido a Hermione. Después en el artículo seguía un montón de detalles sobre el anillo y otros comentarios. Draco notó otra parte del artículo que se llamaba "Detalles sabrosos" y ni siquiera quiso saber de qué se trataba, ya había leído y visto todo lo que necesitaba. Su padre lo iba a matar, su madre a estas horas estaría teniendo un ataque de nervios o un mareo.

-"No es todo hermano, todavía tienes que ver el Prophet, lee la pagina 4" – Blaise le tendió el otro periódico._** "¡Héroe nacional Hermione Granger y el rompe corazones, Draco Malfoy festejan su compromiso con amigos!**_" El titulo del artículo escrito por ni más ni menos que Lavender, contenía fotos de él y Hermione bailando, besándose y una foto enfocando el anillo de compromiso. Lavender daba detalles de su relación en Hogwarts y como de ahí todo empezó. Draco echó un vistazo al artículo y lo arrojó al suelo.

-"Claro te imaginaras que quedan muchas más revistas que leer. Parece que una persona en el club les haya tomado fotos. Estas son las desventajas del mundo mágico, pero nadie hubiera podido sospechar hermano, este club es uno de los más vigilados de Londres mágico."- aseguró Blaise.

Draco miró con nuevos ojos el pergamino que le envió su padre y lo abrió con cautela. La nota era corta, escrita en la letra tan elegante que tenía su padre. Tuvo que leer entre las líneas para saber lo que quería realmente su padre. Su padre podía ser un hombre de pocas palabras cuando se lo proponía.

**_Felicidades hijo, no sabía que tenias planes para casarte. Esto sería una buena oportunidad para que vengas a la casa y hablarme de estos susodichos planes tuyos. _**

**_Tu padre_**

Su padre más bien quería regañarle, podía imaginarse lo enfuriado que debía de ser. Si lo traducía a su manera, su padre quería que se viniera inmediatamente a la casa o de otras formas él se venía para acá.

-"¿Qué dice? "– preguntó Blaise, acercándose interesado, Draco le dio el pergamino para que lo le leyera.

-"Me tengo que ir hermano" – Draco se levantó de un salto para desaparecerse a su casa.

-"¿Y que le digo a Hermione?" – preguntó Blaise poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesilla.

-"Solo dile que me tuve que ir, y que pronto regreso. ¿Vale?" – dijo el rubio con prisa, tomó su abrigo por si acaso y se desapareció.

Blaise suspiró y después se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Después podría ver lo que pasaba en a tele. Era domingo así que no estaba seguro si había algo interesante.  
-

* * *

-  
-"¿Que estás haciendo con esto?"- preguntó Millicent a su amiga. Las dos estaban en un café en Diagon Alley.

-"Esto Mili se llama móvil y no "esto". Estoy mandando un mensaje a alguien. Espero que esto funcione." –contestó la morena con la mirada atenta sobre el aparato. Millicent se encogió de hombros y probó su café con leche.

-"¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de ayer?"

-"De maravilla, de pura maravilla Mili. Si hubieras visto la cara que puso Granger cuando le dije a Draco que lo engañaba, se puso como fiera. "- sonrió Pansy.

-"¿Y como reaccionó Draco, que dijo?"

-"No creyó ni una palabra, diciendo que eran purititos chismes. El pobre, se me va a romper el corazón cuando descubra la verdad" - dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero.

-"Pero seamos honestas esto no es verdad amiga, porque la del video no es Granger sino tú." – dijo Millicent, alzando una ceja. Como era de costumbre cuando una persona creía tanto en una mentira, acababa por pensar que era verdad. Pansy era el ejemplo, creía tanto en la infidelidad de la castaña que acababa por creer que era verdad.

-"¡Calla Mili, que las paredes tienen oídos!" – susurró Pansy y Mili rodó los ojos.

-"No seas paranoica, no nos van a oír" – señaló Mili, mirando sospechosa a la gente cercana.

-"Sí pero tenemos que ser prudentes. Granger no sabe lo que le espera, apenas empieza su pesadilla. Esta bofetada que me dio, se la voy a cobrar. "

-"Y que vas a hacer con Rick"

-"Lo voy a dejar, quizás su coraje me ayude en mis planes cuando lo deje. Así no tendrá ni miramientos en decirle toda la verdad a Draco sin olvidar ni un detalle. "

-"Sí pero al hablar con Rick, Granger se va a dar cuenta que algo no cuadra, va a sospechar" – advirtió Mili.

-"Ya te dije que no tendrá ninguna prueba, además Draco no la va a volver a creer después de ver por sus propios ojos que lo ha engañado. Además después del mensajito que le mandé a Granger espero que se apresuren las cosas." – Pansy no dijo más al respecto del mensaje a Mili, sus amiga solo frunció los ceños por la falta de información y siguió tomando su café con leche. Mientras Pansy comía su postre.  
-

* * *

-  
Draco apareció en su casa y se dirigió en seguida hacia el estudio de su padre. Cuando su padre quería habar de negocios o simplemente pensar, siempre se refugiaba en su estudio. Draco tocó a la puerta con firmeza y la puerta se abrió en seguida. Su padre estaba sentado a su escritorio, revisando pergaminos. Pero cuando entró Draco, Lucius levantó a vista de inmediato, sus labios estaban apretados formando una línea, estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-"Siéntate" –ordenó Lucius con una voz firme. Draco se sentó en el sillón, cara a cara a su padre. Lucius esperó a que su hijo este sentado para sacar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, las revistas que lo interesaban. –"Explícame esto" – exigió Lucius señalando las fotos que tenía en frente.

-"Hermione y yo nos fuimos a festejar el fin de los exámenes con unos amigos, es todo" – contestó Draco molesto.

-"Cambia de tono conmigo muchacho insolente. Lo que veo es mucho más que dos personas s que festejan, Draco. ¡Que estaban haciendo besuqueándose así como dos adolescentes, además mira adonde tenias las manos! ¡Si querían divertirse, podrían haberlo hecho en un hotel como se debe muchacho!" – vociferó Lucius.

-"Padre no es para tanto, no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo." – bufó el rubio, rodando los ojos.

-"En eso te equivocas, que le voy a decir a los Parkinson ahora que casi todo el mundo mágico los vio besuqueándose para la gran satisfacción de todos. Esto no es todo, encima de esto aprendo que se comprometieron y que se van a casar. ¡Qué falta de respeto, cuando te prohibí terminantemente que te casaras con esa!"

-"Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no te refieras a mi novia así. Ella y yo nos vamos a casar, te pese o no. Hermione es la mujer que amo y antes que me vengas con tu cantaleta de siempre diciéndome que los Malfoy no nos enamoramos como unos estúpidos. Te voy a decir que lo pensé muchísimo. Si solo quisieras aprender a conocerla padre."

-"Ya terminaste" – preguntó su padre con un tono suficiente.

-"Sí, lo siento que lo aprendieron de esta manera pero no vamos a cambiar de parecer"

-"Yo sé que me equivoqué en arrojarte a los brazos de esta muchacha Draco. Pero piénsalo, si nuestra familia se uniera a la de los Parkinson eso sería una gran oportunidad. Tú y yo seriamos los dueños de un imperio empresarial enorme, el más grande del mundo mágico. Recuperaríamos nuestro poder, nuestro brillo. "– fantaseó Lucius, Draco exasperado con el comportamiento de su padre empezó a impacientarse.

-"Ya te dije que no padre. Hermione Granger va a ser parte de esta familia lo quieras o no. Así que cuando estemos listos le voy a dar a madre todos los datos para que nos ayude a organizar la boda. Yo sé que madre aunque este sorprendida por el momento acabara por aceptar a mi novia, porque a diferencia de ti, ella se preocupa por mi felicidad y no de todos los gallones que le puedo traer. "

-"Pues tendrás el apoyo de tu madre pero no el mío, hasta que recapacites niño. No sabes lo avergonzado que me sentí cuando te vi en estas fotografías. Y se puede saber a donde encontraste el dinero para pagarle un anillo tan costoso a la hija esa de muggle. "- Draco bufó, descontento de la forma en que su padre se refirió a su novia, otra vez. Lucius ni siquiera se fijó y siguió taladrando a su hijo con esta mirada tan fría para que conteste.

-"Tengo dinero en Gringott, además del dinero de la herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos. No te preocupes padre, tu hijo no fue a despilfarrar tu dinero, y si así hubiera sido, hubiera valido la pena."- contestó el rubio secamente.

-"Pero que te hizo esta muchacha, ya oíste como me contestas. Voy a empezar a creer que te tiene bajo la influencia de algún filtro de amor. Hasta pareces más estúpido." – escupió con disgusto.

-"Gracias por el halago padre, de verdad no dejes de impresionarme con tu imaginación. Además deberías de estar feliz, esta hija de muggle como dices no está para anda interesada en tu dinero. ¿Porque te cuesta tanto reconocer que alguien se interese en mí y no en tu fortuna? Acaso solo me ves como una inversión o algo que te traiga dinero. Este tiempo en el que podía hacer conmigo lo que se te daba la gana se acabó padre, ya estoy suficiente grandecito para tomar mis propias decisiones." – Draco se levantó de su asiento y enfrentó a su padre.

-"Ya siéntate muchacho no voy a aceptar que me faltes al respecto en mi propia casa" – Draco se volvió a sentar a regañadientes. –"Hijo, el matrimonio no es un juego. Tienes 19, pronto tendrás 20. Eres demasiado joven para casarte" – Draco se echó a reír.

-"Así que soy demasiado joven para casarme con Hermione y no con Pansy. Te das cuenta que te contradices padre, verdad. "– observó el rubio. Su padre podía realmente ser de mala fe.

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver. Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas pensarlo mejor. "

-"Ya lo hemos pensado padre. No habrá vuelta de hoja. " Dijo Draco convincente. Lucius sacudió la cabeza, como podía hacer para hacer que su hijo entre en razón.  
-

* * *

-  
Hermione se despertó con un dolor de cabeza increíble, estaba un poco desenfocada. Porque estaba segura que se durmió en casa de Ginny y Harry, hasta Luna estaba en la recamara cuando decidieron irse a dormir. Como podía despertarse en su cama cuando ni siquiera se durmió ahí, pero con este dolor de cabeza no estaba de buenas y ni siquiera para pensar como había logrado aterrizar en su cama. Viô la hora y eran las dos de la tarde, como hubiera podido dormirse tantas horas. Quizás la cervezas de mantequillas hayan hecho su trabajo y la dejaron con un dolor de cabeza. Descabellada se puso las pantuflas antes de dirigirse maquinalmente hacia la cocina, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba en el salón.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de peinarlos con sus dedos y con su varita calentó un poco de leche para hacerse un chocolate. Cuando finalmente tuvo su taza de chocolate entre sus manos, miró a su alrededor y vio Blaise sentado ahí viéndola sonriendo y silbó con apreciación. Hermione casi dejó caer su taza de chocolate por la sorpresa, lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue en su habitación a buscar una bata para cubrirse. Solo llevaba un camisón muy cortito que le había prestado Ginny. Cuando regresó en el salón, retomó su taza y bufó.

-"¿Dime Blaise, tienes casa?" – bromeó sarcásticamente Hermione, tomando asiento en el sillón cerca de él.

-"Por más sorprendente que sea, sí tengo. Pero verás me gusta más su apartamento. No sé tiene buena vibra. "– siguió el bromeando.

-"¿No estarás un poquito raro como amigo?" – Hermione lo miró desconcertantemente – "Hablando de amigo, donde estará el tuyo a estas horas" – preguntó con un tono mordaz mientras cambiaba de canal para ver lo que había en la tele, nada de especial pudo concluir.

-"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" preguntó Blaise alzado una ceja, burlón.

-"Contesta quieres" – contestó la castaña impaciente.

-"Bueno si lo pides tan gentilmente, el se tuvo que ir urgentemente y me dijo que te dijera que volvería pronto"

-"¿Y? Para que me dice esto, porque mejor no se va a visitar a su amiguita Pansy" – preguntó sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Granger te pareces una niña mimada, déjate de estupideces, Draco no tiene nada que ver con Pansy. Además que querías que hiciera, que la dejara insultarte y soltando tonterías cuando tanta gente estaba presente. Solo impidió un escándalo, pero estas demasiado enojada para ver las cosas con claridad." – Hermione lo miró sorprendida, esto sonaba más a una reflexión que le haría su novio. ¿Estará exagerando las cosas? Pero el coraje le impedía ver las cosas claramente, era normal que reaccionara así convenciendo a sí misma, su novio en lugar de irse con esta tipa que le había insultado tenía que haberse ido con ella y con nadie más. Pero no, ella se quedó con sus amigos y él se fue con ella. Esta chica estaba loca de remate, no servía de nada tratar de razonar con ella.

-"Bueno es normal que estés de su lado, es tu mejor amigo después de todo"

-"No Granger, no estoy del lado de nadie, solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. Pansy se pasó de la raya, yo sé. No tenía ningún derecho de decir todas estas cosas. Pero todos sabemos que estaba diciendo mentiras Granger y Draco lo sabe también. "– dijo Blaise tratando de calmarla.

-"Yo no podría engañarlo, lo amo demasiado para hacerle esto" – susurró la castaña.

-"Que cursi eres Granger" – dijo Blaise dándole un codazo juguetonamente.

-"No te burles, imbécil" – lo empujó bromeando.

-"Vale, no estés tan enojada Granger, de verdad no lo hizo para enojarte. Solo quería calmar las cosas, además ya tiene suficiente con lo de las revistas." – Blaise se dio cuenta que había hablado de más cuando la castaña alzó una ceja. Hermione iba a preguntar qué quería decir con esto pero su móvil sonó y se fue contestar, resultó que perdió la llamada pero había recibido un mensaje. La llamada era de Emilia, seguramente quería que la acompañara de compras pensó Hermione sonriendo. El mensaje sin embargo era de un número desconocido.

_**Tenemos que hablar, estoy a unos metros de la calle Hesturn cerca de un café, apúrate que te estoy esperando. **_

Leyó el mensaje y no supo que pensar, quien quería hablar con ella. Pero se recordó que su hermana la había llamado y supuso que era ella la que le había mandado el mensaje. Se tomó una ducha rápidamente y se secó el cabello. Cuando regresó al salón, Blaise la miró con los ceños fruncidos, perplejo viendo el apuro que tenia la castaña.

-"Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa Granger, por lo menos podrías atender a tus invitados" – le dijo burlón.

-"Perdóname Blaise pero me tengo que ir, recibí un mensaje y supongo que es mi hermana que me anda buscando. Sabrá Merlín porque me quiere ver. "– farfulló la castaña mientras se estaba poniendo las botas.

-"Que le digo a Draco cuando vuelva" – preguntó Blaise, recordándose que esta pregunta le parecía familiar.

-"Dile que me fui a ver a mi hermana, vale" – Hermione tomó su bolsa y se desapareció. Ni siquiera oyó como Blaise la volvía a llamar para decirle que había olvidado su móvil. Blaise se dejó caer en el sillón cansado, con quien iba a conversar ahora. Quera ir a ver Kate pero quería esperar a que vuelva su amigo. Draco se apareció en este momento en su apartamento, el rubio saludó a su amigo y se fue en su recamara para ver si Hermione seguía durmiendo. Al ver que no estaba se dirigió en el salón para preguntarle a su amigo donde se había ido.

-"¿Donde está Hermione?" – preguntó el rubio curioso, mientras arreglaba su abrigo en el closet.

-"Se fue a ver con su hermana, pero dejó su celular" – contestó Blaise.

-"Tengo que hablarle, mi madre aceptó ayudarnos con la boda. Estuvo sorprendida al comienzo, pero luego me dijo que ya lo suponía. Es mi madre, me conoce como la palma de su mano. Quería darle la noticia a Hermione, esto le va a poner de buenas después del disgusto que tuvo con Pansy."

-"Creo que eso sería una buena idea porque esta de malas, esto la va a animar." – Bufó Blaise-"Ten su celular a lo mejor encuentras algo."

-"No sé es que no me gusta esculcar sus cosas y menos en su celular Blaise" – Blaise rodó los ojos.

-"No se llama esculcar Draco, solo se trata de ver cuáles fueron sus últimos mensajes recibidos, así verás a donde quedaron en verse. Ella me dijo que su hermana le había enviado un mensaje."

Draco dudó y finalmente fue Blaise quien buscó la información. Vio el último mensaje recibido y escribió la información sobre un trozo de pergamino y se lo tendió a Draco.

-"Ves, si Hermione te pide si estuviste esculcando en su celular, le podrás decir que fui yo. Ahora vete, aquí los espero. " – Blaise empujó su amigo para que se levente y Draco despareció.  
-

* * *

-  
Hermione llegó al lugar indicado, vio al café y se fue a esperar a su hermana adentro. Un mesero le pidió si quería tomar algo y gentilmente le dijo que no. Preferiría esperar a que llegue su hermana, lo que no podía entender era que su hermana le había dicho que ya estaba en el café y no la veía. Esperó diez minutos y empezó a impacientarse. Entonces decidió llamarla pero se dio cuenta que había olvidado su celular y maldijo en voz baja. Dejo su mesa enojada y esperó afuera para ver si su hermana estaba por ahí. Pero con este frio decido utilizar su varita discretamente para calentarse. Los minutos pasaron y decidió irse cuando una persona la llamó. Sorprendida se volteó y creyó soñar viendo a Rick en frente de ella. Estaba saliendo de una residencia, se veía que estaba por salir porque estaba bien vestido. Rick sonrió y la abrazó, Hermione se sorprendió de tanta familiaridad, ya que hacía meses que no lo había visto pero le devolvió torpemente su abrazo.

-"¿Pero qué estás haciendo por aquí princesa?" – preguntó Rick, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al oír el apodo que había utilizado.

-"Estoy esperando a mi hermana pero ya me voy" – la castaña incomoda por las muestras de cariño del moreno se apresuró a decirle adiós pero antes Rick la detuvo.

-"¿De hecho ya me iba quieres que te acompañe?" – preguntó mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-"No está bien, bueno cuídate. Adiós." – la castaña soltó su mano con rapidez, dejando a Rick con la palabra en la boca pero cuando se volteó para seguir su camino, divisó a lo lejos su novio que estaba fulminándola con la mirada, chispas saliendo de sus ojos grises. Hermione reaccionó en seguida y se dirigió hacia su novio para explicarle la situación. Draco enojado se volteó con rapidez y a zancadas encontró un lugar para desaparecer lejos de la vista de los muggle, ignorando Hermione que le estaba gritando para que la esperara. Hermione se echó a correr tras de él y cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte decidió desaparecer. Rick estaba muy enfadado por el comportamiento de su novia y se fue para su cita muy molesto, le reclamaría más tarde.

Draco apareció en su apartamento hecho una furia, Blaise lo observó desde el sillón y cuando iba a interrogarlo, la castaña apareció también.

-"¿Que estabas haciendo con él?" – vociferó el rubio, Hermione lejos de sentirse intimidada, le sostuvo la mirada a su novio.

-"No estaba haciendo nada, me lo encontré en la calle. Estaba esperando a Emilia." – contestó la castaña.

"Entonces que hacia él con tu mano, este te tocó la mano Granger, crees que soy tonto"- escupió con rabia el rubio. –"¿Que estabas haciendo con él?"- volvió a preguntar amenazadoramente.

-"Ya te lo dije, estaba esperando a mi hermana cuando él me vio y me saludó" – contestó Hermione, dejando de lado la manera tan familiar en la que la saludó el moreno. No quería empeorar su situación.

-"Quiero una prueba" – anunció serio el rubio. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Prueba de qué?"- pronunció Hermione pálida.

-"De que no me estés mintiendo. No voy permitir que me veas la cara de estúpido"- sus facciones eran tensas y sus labios apretados.

-"El y yo no tenemos nada que ver, te lo juro. Estaba esperando Emilia cuando él me reconoció, yo no lo busqué. "- La castaña fue a buscar su celular y lo tendió al rubio para que vea el mensaje y la llamada previa que había recibido de su hermana, llevándola a pensar que el mensaje era de ella. Draco escrutó la pantalla ávidamente.

-"No tienes ninguna prueba de que este mensaje sea de tu hermana, no tiene numero" - dijo el rubio molesto. Blaise seguía viendo el intercambio de su amigo con su novia sin decir ni una palabra, prefirió desaparecerse del lugar y volver más tarde a ver como era su amigo. Echó una última mirada furtiva a la pareja y se desapareció en silencio. Los dos ni siquiera notaron su desaparición.

-"No fui a reunirme con el Draco si es lo que piensas. Te lo voy a decir por la enésima vez, él y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Alguien me mandó este mensaje, creí que era Emilia, tal vez tienes razón no era ella. Pero no me fui a reunir con él. ¿Por qué lo haría?" – dijo exasperada con el comportamiento de su novio. Sabía que tenía la culpa, que lo que vio podía ir en su contra pero ni siquiera buscó a Rick, ni tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo allá.

-"Esto es lo que quiero saber. ¡Por qué tendrías que reunirte con él a mis espaldas!" – gritó el rubio, quitándose el abrigo para arrojarlo sobre el sillón más cercano.

-"No me vi, ni me estoy viendo con nadie a tus espaldas Draco. Veo que la serpiente que te sirve de amiga ha logrado lo que quería." – le escupió con molestia.

-"No metas a Pansy en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver. ¿Entonces qué Diablos estabas haciendo con él?" – siseó Draco entre dientes.

-"No me veo con Rick, te lo juro" - Hermione no obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero Draco gruñó y tomó su abrigo.

-"¿Adónde vas?" – preguntó perpleja la castaña.

-"Me voy, ya me cansé" – esta frase asustó la castaña, sintió un mareo y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-"¿De qué te cansaste, de esta conversación o de nosotros?" – Draco no contestó y se desapareció antes de que ella pueda decirle algo. La castaña gritó su nombre pero él ya se había ido. De repente se volvió a marear y tuvo que precipitarse al baño para no vomitar en medio del salón.

Draco acababa de aparecer en la casa de su amigo Blaise, todavía estaba enojado. Las explicaciones de su novia no habían apaciguado para nada sus ánimos, así que fue a ver la primera persona con la que podía hablar.

-"¿No la crees verdad?" – cuestionó Blaise detrás de Draco, el rubio se volteó para ver a su amigo taladrándolo con la mirada. Draco puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. Se instaló en un sillón y Blaise se sentó sobre su cama enfrentándolo.

-"¿Y tu creyeras a Kate si la situación fuera inversa?" – bufó Draco.

-"Tendría mis dudas supongo" – Draco bufó otra vez como para decir que el tenia la razón pero Blaise no había acabado su frase-"Pero si yo hubiera estado con Kate el tiempo que llevas con Hermione pues por lo menos la habría escuchado y confiado más en ella"

-"Este es el problema Blaise cuando uno se enamora, ve a la persona como si fuera un ser perfecto, maravilloso, sin defecto. Y yo empiezo a preguntarme si de verdad conozco a Hermione"

-"Por supuesto que la conoces, no estés diciendo tonterías Draco. La conoces muy bien y aunque estés demasiado alterado para verlo, ella no es de este tipo. Hasta ahora nunca te ha dado razones para que sospeches de ella. ¿Porque ahora habrías de dudar? Porque Pansy salió con la babosada de que tu novia se veía con algún tipo."

-"¡Este tipo le estaba tomando de la mano!" – gritó el rubio fastidiado porque su amigo se auto decretó abogado de su novia.

-"Ella te dijo que se había encontrado con él por pura casualidad. No la riegues Draco y dale un poco de crédito hermano" – razonó Blaise.

-"¿Desde cuándo eres el abogado de Hermione, Blaise?" – gruñó Draco.

-"Estudiamos la misma carrera, esto se llama solidaridad hermano" – bromeó Blaise.

-"Traidor" –susurró Draco.

-"Lo que digas. Pero ahora vete a tu apartamento, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar" – Draco se despidió de su amigo y se desapareció a su apartamento. Su novia y él tenían muchas cosas que aclarar. Después de la plática con su amigo, estaba dispuesto a escuchar y dejarla hablar, solo quería disipar sus dudas y dejar atrás esta historia.

**_¿Les gustó? Comenten: D_**


	15. Llevo tu corazón

_**Hola, primero les quiero agradecer para los reviews, siempre me ponen muy contenta. ¡Buena lectura!**_

Después del repentino mareo que tuvo, Hermione decidió beber un té, toda esta cerveza de mantequilla y la discusión con Draco no le habían ido nada bien. Se instaló en uno de los taburetes del bar que servía de separación entre la cocina y el salón y revisó una de sus asignaturas principales, el derecho laboral. Pero no podía concentrarse en lo que leía en sus libros, no podía entender cómo se encontró con Rick así de la nada cuando estaba esperando a su hermana, que en fin resultó no ser su hermana. Porqué la había llamado y Emilia le había dicho que no pero antes de colgar, Emilia le había hecho prometer que la acompañaría de compras, claro como siempre la castaña aceptó. Había cosas que no le podía negar a su hermana y Emilia lo sabía muy bien.

Hermione trató de recordarse cuantas personas tenían su número pero estas persona eran amigos suyos y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a jugarle sucio. Solo podía concluir que esta persona se había equivocado de numero y que ella había encontrado a Rick de pura casualidad, una mala casualidad, visto el estado de la cosas. Porque lo encontraba justo cuando corría "el rumor" de que era su amante. Y claro su novio tenía que encontrarla en este preciso momento cuando este imbécil de Rick, de la nada tomaba su mano. Sabía que hubiera sido mejor si se habría quedado dormida.

Sus libros ni siquiera despertaban ni el más mínimo interés en ella en este momento, siempre había tratado de separar el sentimentalismo con sus estudios pero ahora su novio era el único en el que podía pensar, en su mirada cuando la vio con Rick, su desconfianza. Enojada, cerró sus libros de un golpe y Draco apareció en el mismo momento. Hermione bajó del taburete y se dirigió hacia el Slytherin que seguía parado sin pestañar. Draco la observaba sin decir una palabra, Hermione se puso en frente de él y lo miró a los ojos. Pidiéndole silenciosamente que confiara en ella, después de un minuto sin decirse ni una palabra, la castaña rompió el silencio.

-"No me estoy viendo con él, tienes que creerme. De hecho era la primera vez que lo veía desde la cena que mama había organizado. Te lo juro. "– Draco se fijó en sus ojos, esos ojos color miel que más de una vez le habían proporcionado respuestas que buscaba y recordó las palabras de su amigo Blaise. No podía basar sus dudas sobre chismes y un encuentro fortuito en una calle.

-"Te creo" – dijo con resolución y la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa, aliviada que él la creyera. Draco acarició su mejilla con su mano – "Nada más que me vuelve loco la idea de que alguien más que yo pueda abrazarte, acariciar tu piel" – Draco siguió acariciando su mejilla, rozando con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios. Hermione besó su pulgar y ladeó la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano –"Quiero ser el único que puede hacer todo esto, el único" – susurró con vehemencia antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno que la hizo suspirar.

-"Lo eres Draco, eres el único. No hay nadie más amor." – Draco la abrazó muy fuerte y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-"Perdóname" –dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo, pasó su otra mano por debajo del suéter que llevaba y acarició su espalda.

-"Cualquier persona hubiera dudado, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Pero nuestro fin de semana ya se fue al cuerno por todas estas historias"- se quejó contra su cuello.

-"Todavía, no. Qué te parece si nos vamos al cine y después hacemos lo que tú quieras. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi deliciosa prometida. ¿Qué dices?"

-"Va por el cine entonces" – contestó contenta.

Draco besó su pelo y la dejó recoger su abrigo y su bufanda. Llegaron al cine a tiempo para ver una película de acción, pidieron pop corn, unas bebidas y un paquete de caramelos. Tomaron unos asientos en la última fila, se veía mejor y además podían estar solos sin ojos curiosos que les miraban. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado al ir al cine, de vez en cuando iban a ver una película cuando tenían tiempo o sencillamente cuando querían estar juntos y pasar un buen rato. La película trataba de un hombre héroe que trataba de proteger a la humanidad de una catástrofe y no podía decirle a su familia lo que estaba pasando. Para el gran gusto de Draco había muchísima acción, enemigos que enfrentar, y mucho suspenso.

Hermione trataba de contestar a todas las preguntas de Draco sin distraerse mucho. Porque parecía que él a pesar de todas sus interrogaciones lograba ver la película sin distraerse. Una calidad que enviaba de él. Cuando salieron del cine ya era de noche, Draco seguía teniendo interrogaciones sobre unos poderes que tenía el superhéroe, como ver a través de la ropa de la gente, claro no lo utilizaba para intenciones perversas pero era raro para Draco. Temía que existiera una persona con estos tipos de poderes y pueda ver a través de él, lo que llevaba, como era físicamente sin darse cuenta. Hermione le recordó que solo era una ficción y que nadie en la vida real tenía estos tipos de poderes. Draco no parecía del todo convencido pero aceptó la explicación.

Estaban paseándose por las calles de Londres cuando Hermione divisó un fotomatón, arrastró a su novio hasta la maquina y entraron juntos en el pequeño cubículo. Hermione le explicó rápidamente a Draco que iban a hacer y que solo necesitaban quedarse sentados frente a la luz roja y que era como cualquier cámara solo que el fotomatón era más rápido. El rubio le hizo reconocer que las cámaras mágicas eran más eficientes. Hermione rodó los ojos, se sentó sobre el regazo de Draco y puso el dinero en el lugar indicado. Una voz les dictaba las indicaciones y después la luz se encendió, indicando que era tiempo de tomar las fotos. Draco quiso volver a empezar porque en las primeras fotos se veía con cara de estúpido, es que no era todos los días que hacia este tipo de cosas. Las segundas y las terceras eran mucho mejor, los dos hacían muecas y Hermione le estaba haciendo orejas de conejo a Draco con sus dedos sin que él se diera cuenta.

Draco tomó el tercero rollo de fotos y Hermione tomó el segundo, el primero se lo compartieron aunque Draco prefería tirarlo. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que se veía muy lindo en este rollo, Draco rodó sus ojos y le replicó una vez más que los Malfoy no eran lindos sino guapos. Después de pasearse por la cuidad unos minutos más, la pareja se apreció en su apartamento. Tenían clases en la mañana así que prefirieron prepararse para ir a dormir.

-"¿Amor?"– Hermione preguntó, cuando estaban acostados por fin listos para dormir, Draco estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo de la cama, el pelo mojado por la ducha que habían tomado juntos. Acariciaba el pelo de su novia que estaba acurrucada a su lado, mientras su otra mano reposaba sobre su estomago.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Que pasó ayer con Pansy cuando nos fuimos?" – preguntó mientras acariciaba su pecho y con la punta del pie empezó a rozar sus rodillas.

-"Le exigí explicaciones, ella me dijo que fue Millicent quien le dijo que te veías con Rick."- contestó irritado, es que no le gustaba hablar de este asunto pero sabía que Hermione tenía el derecho de saber lo que había sucedido.

-"¡Ay Por favor! Hasta un niño de cinco años mentiría mejor que esto!" – bufó la castaña.

-"Le dije que solo eran chismes y que no quería que volviera a insultarte o molestarnos con sus chismes. Hermione, ella no lo va a volver a hacer, le quedó claro que no le iba a hacer caso a estas mentiras. "– aseguró Draco, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-"Es que no entiendes, Ron tenía razón." – Ante esta declaración Draco frunció los ceños –"Me lo dijo, me lo advirtió. Tu amiga me va a hacer la vida de cuadritos, no va a parar hasta que nos separemos"

-"No te pongas dramática chiquita, dudo que Pansy sea el monstruo que estas describiendo, sí no es una santa pero tampoco es una harpía"

"Amor, nos conocemos entre mujeres, cuando te digo que tu amiga es una amenaza es por qué lo es. Me odia y siento que me odia aún más ahora que nos vamos a casar." – suspiró, dándole un beso sobre su pecho.

-"Pansy no es la persona más agradable de esta tierra pero es su manera de cuidar a sus amigos, es muy posesiva"

-"Esto no se llama posesividad amor, se llama celos"

-"Tú crees que ella siga enamorada de mí, bueno yo sé que soy un amante inolvidable. Pero fue ella quien me vino a proponer su amistad, eso ya pasó. Ella tiene su vida, hasta tiene novio. ¿Qué haces de William?"

-"Por muy buen amante que seas amor, sabes muy poco de las mujeres y sus trampas" – Draco bufó, molesto por las palabras de su novia–"Lo que quiero decir es que el hecho de que tenga novio no quiere decir que no esté enamorada de otro. ¿Esto no es lo mismo para ustedes?" – preguntó alzando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-"Pues sí eso pasa. A veces podemos estar con una chica estando enamorado de otra. Pero yo sostengo que ella no tenga interés amorosos hacia mí, ella sabe que te amo a ti y lo acepta porque es mi decisión." – Hermione rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de replicar cuando Draco siguió –"Ahora déjame demostrarte lo mucho que sé de las mujeres"- susurró antes de inclinarse y besarle suavemente los labios. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello para profundizar el beso y con su otra mano la tomó por la cintura. Hermione entendió el mensaje y se puso a ahorcajadas sobre él. Hermione gimió en el beso y Draco aprovechó para aventurar su lengua en su boca. Sus lenguas jugueteaban y el rubio acarició los pechos de su novia cubiertos por la tela del camisón que llevaba puesto.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar, Hermione sonrió y Draco le dio un beso en la nariz. Hermione puso unos mechones que le caían en frente detrás de su oreja, este gesto volvió a Draco loco de deseo y acarició los muslos de su novia para continuar su recorrido hasta el dobladillo de su camisón para quitárselo. Hermione detuvo sus manos con la suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, se inclinó y empezó a besar su pecho con lentitud, dejando su lengua explorar la piel que tanto conocía y mordisquear en ciertas partes, dejando unas marcas. El bóxer del rubio empezó a encogerse por las ministraciones de su novia. Draco desenlazó sus dedos para sacarle el camisón pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo en sus acciones.

-"¿Que hay con las revistas?"- preguntó así de la nada, Draco la miró como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza, ahí estaba tratando de hacerle el amor y ella le hablaba de revistas. Draco bufó y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, irritado.

-"Vamos a decir que tu amiga Lavender y otros de sus colegas hablaron mucho de nosotros en sus artículos. Blaise vino y me mostró unas de las revistas, han sacado fotos de nosotros en el club cuando estábamos bailando." – prefirió omitir ciertos detalles pero su novia no estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

-"Cuando estábamos bailando, pero eso quiere decir…" – Hermione no terminó su frase tomando conciencia de lo que quería decir Draco, lo miró a los ojos y él asintió. –"Merlín" – susurró asombrada.

-"Tu amiga es bastante curiosa y chismosa diría yo, si hasta se dio cuenta del anillo que llevabas" – farfulló el rubio, al recordar los artículos que había leído. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa, Draco la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó – "No te preocupes, eso tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar que nos comprometimos" – susurró el rubio en su oído.

-"Pero y tus padres, Merlín tu padre debe odiarme doble ahora, como si no fuera suficiente con Pansy." – deploró la castaña.

-"No digas eso, además mi mama aceptó ayudarnos a organizar la boda, me dijo que prefiriera que le mandaras tus notas antes de empezar a organizar todo. Quiere saber cuáles son nuestras preferencias y después reunirse con nosotros para discutir los detalles."

-"¡En serio!" – el rubio asintió y Hermione sonrió, por lo menos la mama de Draco aceptaba su matrimonio, esto era un gran paso y se sintió muy agradecida con la mujer. Pero también pensó en su madre y ella seguramente querría estar al tanto de los avances. Pero primero tenía que anunciárselos, lo que no iba a ser nada fácil pero lo anunciaría con su novio y con él a su lado, le daría el valor suficiente para decirles. –"Tenemos que decirles a mis padres amor"

-"Lo haremos y estaré contigo. Pero ya que te dije todo lo que querías saber, volvamos a lo nuestro" – dijo el rubio antes de girarla y quedarse encima. Empezó darle besitos en el cuello, después besó sus parpados, sus mejillas y acabó besando sus labios. Hermione se sintió derretir con las caricias del rubio y sus labios tan suaves sobre las suyas. Cuando Draco hizo ademan du quitarle el camisón, no se lo impidió, hasta lo ayudó. Al ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados y sentir la respiración entrecortada de Draco en su cuello cuando llegó a su clímax. No pudo evitar pensar que finalmente su fin de semana no había sido tan malo.  
-

* * *

-  
Finalmente el día de los enamorados había llegado y Draco le reservaba una sorpresa para la castaña. Había mañanas en que se despertaba con unas una nauseas increíbles, que le hacían vomitar pero estas eran muy raras. Por lo qué no se fijó y se convenció que se debía a una indigestión y Draco aceptó la explicación también sin preocuparse demasiado.

-"Apúrate chiquita sino me voy sin ti" – gritó Draco desde el salón, tenía previsto un viaje para festejar con su novia el día del san Valentín. Era viernes y el día de san Valentín era el día siguiente, así que decidió pasar todo el fin de semana fuera. El único que sabía que no iban a estar era su amigo Blaise pero él no conocía la destinación.

-"No seas impaciente" – dijo Hermione, llevaba con ella su bolsa de viaje, no sabía que llevar o no, porque Draco no le quería dar ninguna indicación. Draco llevaba la suya con él también, cuando estuvieron listos, Draco tomó el móvil de las manos de Hermione y lo tiró sobre el sofá antes de desaparecer con ella al lugar de sus vacaciones. La castaña apenas tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando volvieron a tocar suelo, estaban en el lobby de un hotel, el botones tomó su equipaje, Hermione miró a Draco con sorpresa. El botones los llevó a la habitación y depositó el equipaje, Draco le dio una propina.

La habitación tenía el estilo de una cabaña, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera, dándole un toque hogareño. Había una chimenea de piedra en la habitación y unos cojines situados al lado formando un rincón de descanso. Más al fondo se situaba una cama muy grande de madera con el juego de sabanas rojo. Al lado había un gran ventanal que daba acceso a un balcón con vista sobre las montañas. Draco averiguó si el baño era como lo quería y sonrió con satisfacción al ver la gran bañera circular al fondo cerca de una gran ventana con vista sobre la ciudad y la ducha bastante amplia para dos personas. Sonrió aún más al imaginar el montón de cosas que podrían hacer en este maravilloso baño, cuando se volteó para ver a donde era el objeto de sus fantasías. La vio apoyada sobre la barandilla de madera del balcón, dejando entrar el aire fresco en la habitación.

-"Estamos en el norte del país, una pequeña ciudad. ¿Las montañas te parecen lo suficientemente románticas para un día de San Valentín o otra vez me quedó corto? "le preguntó en el oído, abrazándola de la cintura por detrás. Hermione soltó una risita por las cosquillas que le provocaba su aliento en su oreja.

-"No esta tan mal" – bromeó llevando una mano sobre su mejilla. Draco tomó su mano y la besó antes de voltearla.

-"Siempre tan insatisfecha" – bromeó - "Bueno por lo menos no podrás decir que no lo haya intentado"- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Como decirte" – Hermione hizo una pausa como pensando en lo que quería decir – "Me gusta, me encanta, me fascina y me emociona" – puntuó cada afirmaciones con un beso.

-"Eso era lo que quería oír" – sonrió con suficiencia. –"Ahora vamos a pasear por los alrededores" – anunció dándole una suave nalgada, Hermione rodó los ojos y la arrastró de la mano fuera de la habitación.

Caminaron por las pequeñas calles, algunas adoquinadas en ciertas partes. Era un día muy soleado pero eso no impedía el frio, Draco tuvo que calentarlos con un hechizo calentador para que aprovecharan el paseo sin el frio. Las tiendas estaban abiertas, sus dueños tratando de negociar compras con unos clientes. La gente parecía tan sonriente como si el frio no pudiera afectar su ánimo. Algunos habitantes paseaban con su perro, otros paseaban a bicicleta en familia, al ver esto Hermione sonrió. Imaginándose Draco paseando con ella y el hijo o los hijos que tendrían, pero por eso el rubio tenía que aprender a montar en bicicleta primero y eso la hizo reír. Draco le preguntó que pasaba y le contestó con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando pasaron cerca de una librería fue la castaña que arrastró el rubio de la mano en la tienda. El dueño de la librería era un hombre de sesenta años más o menos, con unos lentes. Le pidió a Hermione lo que buscaba. La castaña le dijo lo que estaba buscando y el hombre dirigió a la pareja en la sección indicada. Hermione le dijo a Draco que se fuera a buscar libros que le gustaban y que la dejara elegir lo que quería. Draco rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la sección de los libros de ficciones. Cuando por fin encontró dos libros que lo interesaban, se dirigió hacia el dueño para pagar sus libros. Vio su novia conversar con el dueño y rodó los ojos, siempre una come libros pensó. Al pagar por sus libros el dueño se dirigió hacia Draco y le dio la mano.

-"La novia que tiene es una joya muchacho, cuídela" – sonrió y se fue a atender unos clientes que acababan de entrar. Draco se quedó perplejo y Hermione se ruborizó al oír el comentario.

-"Que traes en esta bolsa, pesa una tonelada" – se quejó el rubio cuando estaban paseando cerca de una tienda de recuerdos de la ciudad.

-"Libros, Draco" – contestó la castaña.

-"Eso ya lo sé pero que compraste para que pesen tanto"

-"Esto lo sabrás cuando los veas" – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa picara.

Continuaron su paseo hasta parar en un restaurante donde podrían desayunar. La decoración del restaurante era muy sencilla con muebles de madera y lámparas en cada mesa, seguramente para iluminar de noche, dando un toque romántico para las parejas. La mesera les indicó una mesa. Tomó sus pedidos y volvió unos instantes después. Draco le estaba hablando de un proyecto que tenían que hacer en grupo para una clase cuando la mesera trajo sus pedidos. Draco había pedido unos huevos como entrada y Hermione, una ensalada. Sin embargo cuando vio los huevos de su novio, se sintió mal y tuvo que preguntarle a la mesera donde quedaba el baño. Draco se quedó anonadado y esperó a su novia hasta que regrese.

Después de haber vaciado su estomago en la taza del váter, salpicó un poco de agua fría sobre su rostro y con su varita transformó el jabón y una servilleta en cepillo de dientes y crema dental. Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y volvió a su mesa. Draco le tendió un vaso de agua y la miró preocupado.

-"Estas bien chiquita, te ves muy pálida. Quieres que nos vayamos, así puedas descansar. " – puso su mano sobre su frente para verificar si no tenía fiebre, no tenia.

-"Estoy bien Draco, no necesito descansar, solo fueron los huevos que me revolvieron un poco el estomago es todo. En serio, estoy bien"- quitó la mano del rubio de su frente. Draco no parecía convencido, por eso le pidió a la mesera que finalmente le prepara la comida para que se la lleve. Volvieron a su habitación y comieron sentados cerca de la chimenea. Pasaron el resto del día en su habitación hablando y viendo programas en la tele. Draco notó que Hermione se había puesto mucho mejor después de haber comido, por lo que creyó que eran los huevos que la habían mareado. Finalmente tomó uno de los libros que había comprado y se puso a leer mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia porque sabía que le ayudaba a dormirse. Leyó un cuarto del libro antes de dormirse, abrazando a su novia antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.  
-

* * *

-  
Pansy se había despertado muy temprano en este día de San Valentín, William tenía que pasar por ella para que fueran al restaurante. Por eso había terminado su relación con Rick más temprano. Fue a su casa como habían quedado y le dijo que ya no quería seguir con él y que prefería quedarse con su novio Draco. Le dijo también que solo había sido un juego y que él había sido su distracción. Si con eso no lograría hacer pasar la castaña por una zorra no sabía lo que más se podía hacer para lograrlo. Rick se enojó y después de gritarle que no quería que ella se apareciera por su camino una vez más, la corrió de su apartamento.

Se había enterado por su amigo Blaise que Draco y su novia se habían ausentado porque querían pasar el fin de semana juntos. Esto la puso furiosa, pero la certeza de saber que el próximo día de San Valentín lo pasaría con el rubio calmó su ánimo. Llamó su lechuza y le dio las instrucciones para que dejara el gran sobre que contenía el video y las fotos al apartamento de la pareja y que se tenía que esperar a que Draco lo tenga en manos propia. El plan del mensaje había funcionado a la perfección, Draco a pesar de haber dudado le perdonó a la Gryffindor pero esta vez, iba a ser la gota que derramaría el vaso. No le iba a perdonar por haberse burlado de él, Pansy se rió, muy orgullosa de su astucia.

Este fin de semana sería probablemente el ultimo que pasarían juntos, eso era para ellos su regalo de San Valentín.  
-

* * *

-  
Después de haber sorprendido su novia en la ducha y así realizar su primera fantasía de hacerle el amor en esta ducha tan amplia y bajo un chorro de agua. Draco sugirió que tomaran un desayuno para seguir con las festividades. Draco no pidió huevos para su desayuno y sin ningún alimento que necesitara una preparación con demasiado grasa, el episodio de ayer con Hermione lo seguía preocupando. Así que pidió unas gofres con mermelada y crema batida, un chocolate y unos cereales para Hermione.

-"He reservado una mesa al restaurante para esta tarde" – dijo Draco mientras comía sus gofres.

-"¿A qué hora?" – preguntó distraídamente Hermione sentada a su lado mientras bebía su chocolate y una rebanada de pan francés en la mano.

-"A la 7 no quiero que…" – Draco estaba agregando un poco de crema batida sobre sus gofres pero puso demasiada presión y salpicó la mano que mantenía su tenedor con crema. Hizo ademan de coger una servilleta para limpiar la crema. Hermione fue más rápida, tomó su mano y empezó a chupar muy sensualmente cada uno de sus dedos. Draco miraba con asombro y deseo como su dedo desaparecía en la boca de su novia y podía sentir la leve presión que ejercía su lengua al chupar su dedo. Utilizó cada célula de su concentración para no tomarla ahí mismo sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista del maravilloso espectáculo y la vio observarlo con esa mirada picara. Draco tragó grueso, afortunadamente llevaba bajo su bata de baño un bóxer que contenía la reacción de su amigo de abajo.

Sin embargo cuando la castaña decidió sentarse en su regazo y le aplicó crema batida sobre el lado de su cuello y se la quitó chupándola, succionando su piel, Draco no pudo contenerse y empezó a quitarle la bata de baño a su novia. Dejó al descubierto sus pechos y trazó una línea imaginaria empezando por su cuello hasta su estomago, volvió a trazar el mismo camino con mermelada de albaricoque. Draco la miró picarón antes de recorrer la línea que había trazado, con sus labios, chupando y succionando, mientras palmeaba con sus manos los pechos de la castaña.

-"Merlín" – susurró Hermione, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ni se dio cuenta en qué momento el rubio la llevó hasta la cama. Draco le quitó por completo su bata de baño, dejándola olvidada en algún lugar de la cama. Esteba demasiado ocupado admirando el cuerpo casi desnudo de su novia para preocuparse. Se puso encima de ella y volvió a repetir el juego de sus caricias aromatizadas al albericoque. Pasando mermelada por una pierna hasta su cadera y con besos recorrió el camino azucarado que el mismo había trazado. Con delicadeza pasó a la otra pierna y repitió sus caricias. Hermione mantenía sus dedos en el cabello del rubio, gimiendo y jadeando. Con movimientos extremadamente lentos le quitó la última prenda que llevaba dejando caer la tanga al suelo. Draco volvió a trazar una línea con su dedo que acaba de envolver de mermelada y dibujo su nombre sobre la parte interior del muslo de su novia.

Sonrió con suficiencia al ver su obra y la chupó con entusiasmo provocando que la castaña gimiera aún más, evitaba con cuidado rozar la parte más intima de ella para hacerle esperar y desearlo tanto como la deseaba a ella. Repitió el mismo juego sobre el otro muslo pero esta vez dibujó su apellido. Rozó con su nariz la piel de ella antes de volver a chupar las letras azucaradas.

Hermione impacientándose atrajo la cara del rubio para arriba antes de besar sus labios con una pasión desenfrenada, probando el sabor de albericoque que tenía en la boca. Le quitó la bata de baño a Draco con movimientos torpes y rápidos. En un segundo le había quitado el bóxer también mientras él tomaba uno de sus pechos en su boca y acariciaba el otro. Hermione acariciaba con sus manos hambrientas la espalda del rubio y el cambiaba de pecho y le daba los mismos cuidados que al otro, acariciando el otro que su boca recién había abandonado.

-"Déjate de juegos y hazme el amor, ya" – jadeó la castaña volviéndolo a besar, dándole un beso en la nariz donde había rastros de mermelada. El cabello el Draco era completamente revuelto y Hermione lo miraba con ojos llenos de deseo, su melena esparcida sobre la almohada como una aureola y Draco no pudo esperar más.

Con un último beso, Draco posicionó las piernas de la castaña al nivel del su busto de ella para luego posicionarse entre ellas. Inclinándose sobre ella, tomando apoyo sobre una rodilla, sus manos apoyadas a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, dejando sus brazos sujetar las piernas de ella, la hizo suya mirándola a los ojos. Empezó un vaivén moderado, vareando el ángulo de sus arremetidas por el gran placer de su novia que arañaba su espalda a medida que el rubio aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. En los instantes que siguieron, solo se podía oír los suspiros, gemidos, los besos sonoros, dos lenguas que batallaban y gritos apenas ahogados con unos besos. Los dos llegaron a su clímax al mismo momento, los dos exhaustos Draco se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, apoyando una parte de su peso con su ante brazo para no aplastarla y ella relajó su posición, estirando sus piernas para dejarlas caer suavemente sobre la cama.

Cansado, Draco se volteó para quedar tumbado de espaldas y atrajo a Hermione por la cintura a su lado y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Hermione se despertó horas después saciada y con una sonrisa. Acarició el pecho de Draco que seguía dormido, disfrutando de las sensaciones que despertaban esas caricias. Este hombre era todo suyo y pronto seria su esposa. No concordaban sobre muchas cosas pero al fin del día, siempre concordaban sobre una cosa, se amaban y se respetaban. El respetaba sus opiniones y ella las de él y además era bueno en la cama, no que tuviera con quien compararlo claro.

-"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Draco con la voz soñolienta, sintiendo unos dedos jugar con su colgante en forma de dragón. Hermione no contestó y se enderezó apoyándose sobre un codo. Acarició el pelo del rubio y pudo ver que le quedaba cada día más largo.

-"Esta creciendo tu pelo" – susurró, Draco abrió un ojo y abrió el otro muy despacito, muy perplejo por la declaración de la castaña.

-"Temes a que lo llegue a tener más largo que el tuyo" – bromeó el rubio.

-"No seas tonto y si fuera así, total te vendrías conmigo a la peluquería." – le golpeó el pecho suavemente. Draco rió y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, inhalando su olor, olía a mermelada de albericoque. Hermione aprovechó para besar su hombro.

-"¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un baño y luego no vamos a dar un paseo? Así ya estaremos listos para ir al restaurante. "

-"Vale, pero nada de travesuras en el baño" – todavía seguía un poco adolorida, por lo visto Draco lo notó y se puso a sonreír con suficiencia, dándole la mirada que decía" Yo sé, soy el mejor".

-"Quítate esta sonrisa de la cara Draco" – advirtió Hermione antes de recoger su bata y dirigirse hasta el baño corriendo. Draco se levantó de un salto, no preocupándose por su bata y la persiguió hasta la sala de baño.  
-

* * *

-  
Llegaron al restaurante a las 7 en punto, Draco optó por una ropa casual pero elegante, llevando una camisa con botones y un pantalón de marca italiana al igual que sus zapatos, todo negro por supuesto. Hermione llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda sin tirantes ajustado al busto con una caída suelta hasta las rodillas y tacones del mismo color. El restaurante estaba muy calentado además la mesa que tenían estaba situada cerca de la chimenea. Había muchas parejas en el restaurante pero había una distancia suficiente como para brindarles toda la intimidad que querían. El juego de luces tamizadas acentuaba esta sensación de intimidad en el restaurante.

Su pedido para el segundo plato acababa de llegar y Hermione le hizo probar su plato a Draco porque estaba intrigado por el apellido que llevaba el plato. Solo se trataba de un chapsui de pollo acompañado con verduras, un plato que se preparaba normalmente en los restaurantes chinos pero la mesera le dijo que no había ningún problema, que el chef podía tratar de cocinar el plato. Draco había optado por un pollo al horno con papas a la cacerola. Comieron platicando de todo y de nada, de quidditch hasta los gustos personales del profesor Snape.

Cuando la mesera recogió sus platos, Draco tomó la muñeca izquierda de Hermione y sonrió.

-"Ahora cierra los ojos" – le pidió. Hermione perpleja lo miró con curiosidad pero cerró los ojos de todas formas. Draco sacó el regalo de su caja y le puso la pulsera en la muñeca y le pidió a la castaña que volviera a abrir los ojos. Hermione no sabía que decir, se quedó anonada al ver el regalo que le acababa de ofrecer el rubio. Era una pulsera de plata con dijes que también era de plata pero dudó por un instante por el brillo casi etéreo que tenían.

-"Lo mandé a hacer por unos duendes. Allí tienes dijes diferentes porque me hicieron pensar en ti. "– Draco tomó cada uno de los dijes entre su pulgar e índice y explicó su significado.

-"Ahí tienes un libro, porque eres la única persona que conozco que puede leer tantos libros sin cansarse por muy soporíficos que sean." – Draco bromeó y eso hizo sonreír a Hermione. –"Ahí tienes una varita, porque no importa que tengas padres muggle o no, eres la mejor bruja que conozco" – Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al oír esto, lo había dicho sin bromear, con esta mirada gris llena de sinceridad, esta por la que siempre caía rendida. Porque aprendió a leer cada una de sus miradas. Draco carraspeó y siguió con su explicación, no podía sostenerle la mirada a Hermione cuando lo miraba así, porque si no iba a olvida cualquier planes que tenia para esta noche y llevarla directo al hotel.

-"Bueno ahí hay un león, porque tienes el temperamento de uno" – bromeó Draco -"También hay una flor porque me pareció linda, como tú" – Draco vio como Hermione se ruborizaba y tragó grueso antes de terminar con su explicación" Y para terminar tienes un corazón, mi corazón. Porque ahora es tuyo" – Primero Hermione miró el dije y después a su novio. Las palabras seguían resonando en su mente, sin pensarlo más se inclinó para besarlo y le susurró contra sus labios que lo amaba., Solo duró un instante, pero el mensaje fue claro para Draco. Le había encantado el regalo, eso era lo que quería.

Después de un postre de mousse de chocolate y que nada quedara en sus platos. Los dos volvieron sonrientes al hotel. Le quedaba a Hermione darle su regalo a Draco y eligió un lugar muy estratégico para darle.

-"Es para ti" – dijo sencillamente tendiéndole el regalo que había traído con su varita. Estaban en la bañera, Draco no podía estar más contento, por fin estaban aprovechando de esta maravillosa bañera. La tenia acurrucada contra su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas en una bañera llena de brujas y no podía pedir más pero no iba a rechazar un regalo suplementario. Por lo que tomó el paquete y trató de no parecer tan entusiasmado, desenvolviendo el envoltorio con lentitud. Draco observó la portada del libro que tenia entre las manos, era sencilla, verde esmeralda. Se veía que era antiguo pero bien conservado. El titulo estaba escrito en letra cursiva dorada "Antología de poemas". Hermione esperó ansiosa a que dijera algo, el rubio abrió el libro y vio la nota escrita con esta letra tan femenina que conocía tanto "_**Para mi Draco, con todo mi amor**_", firmada con una H. Alzó la vista, al ver la expresión de incertidumbre de la castaña, sonrió para hacerle saber que amaba su regalo. Abrió el libro a la página marcada con un señalador y se puso a leer con atención el poema bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione.

**E.E. **_**Cummings – Llevo tu **__**corazón**_

_**Llevo tu corazón conmigo,  
lo llevo en mi corazón.  
Nunca estoy sin él  
donde quiera que voy, vas tú  
amada(o) mía(o),  
y lo que sea que yo haga  
es tu obra.  
No temo al destino,  
ya que tú eres mi destino.  
No quiero ningún mundo,  
porque tú eres mi mundo, mi certeza.  
Y eso es lo que eres tú.  
Lo que sea que una luna  
siempre pretendió,  
lo que sea que un sol quiera ser.  
Este es el secreto más profundo  
que nadie conoce.  
Esta es la raíz de la raíz,  
el brote del brote,  
el cielo del cielo  
de un árbol llamado vida,  
que crece más alto  
de lo que el alma puede esperar  
o la mente ocultar.  
Es la maravilla que mantiene  
a las estrellas separadas.  
Llevo tu corazón.  
Lo llevo en mi corazón.**_

Abajo, escrito en letra cursiva había otra nota "Feliz día de San Valentín amor" firmada otra vez por una H. Draco respiró hondo, esta declaración de su novia le llegó al profundo de su ser. Sabia apreciar la literatura y otras obras famosas, pero nunca nadie le había expresado tanto amor con un simple poema. Permanecía sin decir una palabra, la mirada fijada sobre la página. Y en este momento trató de encontrar alguna broma sobre lo cursi que podía ser pero no encontró ninguna, su novia siendo una come libros, se le había declarado de la única forma que sabía. Bajo la mirada inquieta de su novia cerró el libro y lo puso sobre el borde de la bañera. Hermione observó sus gestos y se volteó para no ver como su novio trataría de poner una cara de entusiasmo para no hacerle notar que no le había gustado la idea del poema. Sin embargo fue con mucha sorpresa que lo sintió abrazarla por detrás pegándola contra su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos firmes en un abrazo desesperado.

-"Gracias chiquita" – le susurró al oído y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja, manteniendo su brazos firmes alrededor de su figura. Hermione suspiró contenta, ladeando la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre su brazo. Permanecieron así abrazados gozando de la cercanía que tenían. Esta noche Draco no hizo travesuras en el baño excepto cuando terminaron acostados cerca de la chimenea. Ahí se puso muy travieso pero como podía no serlo cuando su novia se puso tan traviesa como él.  
-

* * *

-  
Con un "pop" los dos aparecieron en su apartamento, el domingo en la tarde. Draco había miniaturizado sus equipajes en su bolsillo. Con un movimiento de su varita, mandó los equipajes a arreglarse en la habitación de los dos. Hermione miró a sus lados para ver si podía identificar la razón de su mal estar repentino. Después de haber pasado casi un año huyendo y escondiendo, uno desarrollaba nuevos sentidos, para ella fue su instinto quien se desarrolló doble. Ahora no podía explicarlo pero no tenía un buen presentimiento, además no había ninguna razón, acababa de regresar de un estupendo viaje con su novio pero sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba. Draco no se fijó y se dirigió hasta la terraza, abriendo el ventanal para dejar entrar la lechuza que estaba posada sobre la barandilla del balcón. Hermione prefirió ir en la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, de seguro estaba exagerando. Tal vez no se tratara de ella sino de unos de sus amigos o ninguna de esas dos cosas. Lo que necesitaba era relajarse.

Draco recogió el sobre de la pata de la lechuza y esta se fue volando. Maneó el sobre con curiosidad, porque mandar una lechuza con un sobre generalmente eran los muggle que los utilizaban. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el sobre, curioso. Observó el contenido del sobre y pudo ver como había otro sobre más pequeño con un disco. Volvió a revisar el sobre, solo estaba escrito su nombre sobre él y nada más. Inquieto, tomó el disco y dejo el otro sobre de lado. Revisando el disco, notó que se trataba de un DVD, a veces él y Hermione veían películas en el salón gracias a estos objetos. Insertó el disco en el aparato, como Hermione una vez le había explicado y con el control remoto activó el disco. No se veía nada en la pantalla solo imagines borrosas sin sonido. Iba a llamar Hermione para que lo ayude cuando las imágenes se clarificaron. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, en la pantalla dos personas estaban teniendo relaciones, las sabanas no cubrían lo esencial pensó el rubio. Iba a detener el video, asqueado por lo que veía, preguntándose que tipo de persona le podía mandar este tipo de porquerías, cuando creyó reconocer las personas. Dejó caer el control remoto cuando reconoció la mujer tumbada debajo del hombre llamado Rick, sin la menor duda se trataba de su prometida Hermione Granger. 

_**¡Espero que les gustó el capitulo, comenten!**_


	16. Separación

_**¡Hola les deseo una buena lectura! Mil gracias por sus reviews, algunos estaban acertados con sus sospechas ahí tienen la confirmación :D**_

Las imágenes seguían desfilando, la siguiente aun más cruel que la anterior. Veía como este Rick ponía sus manos sobre la mujer que consideraba suya, tocar el cuerpo que solo él tenía el derecho de tocar. Lo peor aún era que esta mujer que veía en el DVD gozaba de las caricias de otro, tocándolo también. Los dos se estaban moviendo al ritmo de un vaivén que iniciaba el hombre. Estaba tan trastornado que ni se dio cuenta en qué momento Hermione salió de la cocina y se estaba apoyando sobre la pared, viendo el DVD, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fue su grito ahogado de sorpresa seguido por un gemido de terror que lo hizo notar su presencia. Y en este momento sintió como si se le iba la sangre, sintió rabia mucha rabia, dolor y sobre todo no quería verla. Veía la mujer en el video y todo esto le daba asco, tanto asco que ni siquiera quería permanecer en su presencia.

Sin voltearse, abrió el otro sobre y vio como en unas fotos muggle, su novia andaba paseando con el payaso ese, tomados de la mano, unas tenían los dos besándose y otras eran fotos sacadas del video. Apretó las fotos y las despedazó. Dejándolas caer al suelo, volvió a dirigir su mirada sobre la pantalla, los dos protagonistas seguían con sus actividades como burlándose de él. De repente el video paró, pero daba igual porque las imágenes ya estaban grabadas en su mente.

Hermione puso su varita sobre la barra del bar, ya había visto suficiente, no podía ver más. Sintió las primeras lagrimas correr por su rostro y no las detuvo. Este video era la peor porquería que había visto en su vida. Hasta la cara de Voltemort sin nariz era mejor vista que este horror. Lo peor de todo era que esta persona en el video era ella, no había la menor duda, ahí estaba Rick teniendo relaciones con una mujer idéntica a ella. Lloraba porque se sentía usada, habían usado su persona, su físico para hacer este video inmundo. Habían mandado esta cochinada a su novio que ahora ni había movido un musculo, su espalda tensa. Y en este momento supo que lo peor era por venir, uno no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que podía pensar.

El video había llegado a su apartamento, un video de una persona idéntica a ella teniendo relaciones con otro, su novio lo había visto y ella no tenía como probar que no era ella. Al constatar la situación, el callejón sin salida en la cual se encontraba, las lágrimas cayeron doblemente porque se sentía asqueada por toda esta porquería. Quería una sola cosa, destruir este video y hechizar al otro mundo las personas responsables por esto. Esto iba a hacer después de convencer a su novio de su inocencia mejor dicho de su fidelidad.

-"¿Quien te mandó esto?"- preguntó, sonando muy segura de sí misma. No había hecho nada y ni en sueños se iba a dejar calumniar sin batallar. A pesar de las lagrimas seguía firme en su posición, no podía derrumbarse porque sino Draco iba a creer que le había sido infiel y que sí lo había engañado. No, no tenía tiempo para lagrimas, secó sus lagrimas con la manga de su suéter y le rogó a Merlín que la ayudara a convencer a s novio porque si no podría darle un beso de despedida a su relación.

-"El que hace las preguntas aquí, soy yo chiquita"- preguntó Draco volteándose para enfrentar a la castaña. Su quijada era apretada, la estaba taladrando con esta mirada fría que le recordaba tanto al chico despiadado que hacía de la vida de sus amigos y de la suya un infierno en Hogwarts, el mismo que la llamaba sangre sucia solo para burlarse.

-"Solo quiero saber quién pudo haber mandado esta cochinada"

-"Y yo quiero saber cómo le hiciste para verme la cara de estúpido sin que yo sospechara de nada"- escupió el rubio con rabia, conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo.-"Pero fui estúpido dejándome engeñar como un niño a quien le quiten un dulce"

-"Por favor no vas a creer esta sarta de porquerías, no ves que este video es una mentira. De verdad me crees lo suficiente perversa como para filmarme haciendo estas cosas y sobre todo para dejar este tipo de video así en la naturaleza para que cualquier persona lo pueda enviar a nuestro apartamento." -

-"¿Entonces que estabas haciendo en este video con el mequetrefe, este? ¿Jugando cartas?"- preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-"No soy yo, no soy la mujer del video, te lo juro. Todo esto es una mentira Draco, nunca me acosté con Rick, jamás."- aseguró Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

-"Te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo Granger, realmente eres más perversa de lo que nunca me pude imaginar, una Slytherin hasta la coronilla, pero hasta nosotros lo Slytherin tenemos limites. Pero tú no tienes, eres una zorra." – Hermione sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando oyó esas palabras. Esta persona no tenía nada que ver con la persona jacarandosa al lado de la cual se despertó esta mañana.

-"Ya te dije que no soy yo, porque es tan difícil de creerme, yo nunca te engañé, no puedes creer esto. Todo tiene una explicación, de seguro alguien te quiere hacer creer que yo te estoy pinteando los cuernos, lo que no es cierto. Te lo juro. "– gritó la castaña.

-"¡Déjate de mentiras! Yo te acabo de ver en una cama con él, eres una tramposa. Como pude ser tan tonto, teniendo tantas pruebas en frente de mí, pero tu mentías tan bien." – vociferó el rubio, arrojando el DVD al suelo, para después arrojar los alta voces de la pantalla plana. A zancadas se dirigió hacia Hermione que se había alejado del rubio viendo como se ponía como loco, Draco la pegó contra la pared, taladrándola con esta mirada gris tan fría.

-"Que fue lo que te daba él que no pude darte yo." – susurró Draco, su mirada perdiendo de su frialdad. Hermione por un momento pudo reconocer esta mirada que había llegado a amar. Acarició con cautela su mejilla y el rubio hundió su cara en su cuello.

-"Nada amor, nada. Yo no me acosté con él, créeme, yo te necesito, te amo. Te juro que entre él y yo no hay nada mi vida, tienes que creerme. Alguien nos quiere separar, nos quiere hacer daño. Yo te dije un día que nunca te engañaría, esto no ha cambiado. Créeme amor, por favor." – suplicó la castaña, acariciando el pelo de su novio.

-"Mientes, deja de mentir"- Draco se separó de inmediato, furioso por las mentiras de su novia.

-"Qué pruebas tienes, dime. A parte del video y de esas malditas fotos que no prueban absolutamente nada. Para mi podría ser tu padre personificándome, que yo no tendría la menor idea. Lo único que sé es que la persona que viste en el video y las fotos, no soy yo. No me voy a dejar calumniar Draco, alguien está detrás de todo esto y tu estas cayendo como un tarado en esta trampa."- Trató de tocarlo pero Draco se alejó aún más, evitando que ella lo tocara. Hermione observó esto con tristeza.

-"Estas con él verdad, planearon todo esto para burlarse de mí, querías vengarte de mí verdad. Eres una persona vindicativa y ruin. Hasta te aliaste con este muggle ese para arruinarme la vida, le contabas todo lo que te decía, verdad. Como se burlaron de mí a mis espaldas. La sangre sucia quien se venga del malo Slytherin. Me das asco." – Gritó Draco, luego se atacó a la mesilla de cristal, rompiéndola con una patada.

-"¡No oyes lo que te estoy diciendo o qué! Te juro que entre Rick y yo no hay nada Draco, no te estoy mintiendo, créeme, yo nunca me vi con él"- Gritó Hermione alejándose de los fragmentos de cristal esparcidos en el suelo.

-"Todo lo qué sé es que un día te fui a buscar y estabas con él, tomaditos de la mano como la linda pareja que son. Los dos son tal para cual, mentirosos sin vergüenza."

-"Ya deja de decir cosas de las cuales te vas a arrepentir Draco porque te juro que te vas a lamentar Draco"- volvió a suplicar la castaña, sabía que era la ira que lo hacía soltar tantos disparates pero había cosas no iba a tolerar, como sus insultos.

-"Acaso me estas amenazando, después te todo lo que me hiciste tienes el valor de amenazarme. ¡Eres una zorra, te veías con este a mis espaldas, sosteniendo que yo era el único cuando te estabas revolcando con él!"

-"Yo no me estuve revolcando con nadie Draco, tu eres el único con quien he estado. Todo esto es una trampa para separarnos amor, créeme. Crees que te haría esto, sabiendo que nos vamos a casar."- preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Nos íbamos a casar Granger, ahora tu yo no somos nada"- escupió con desprecio.

-"Amor, no tomes decisiones que…"

-"Primero no me llames amor sangre sucia, segundo no te quiero volver a ver y tercero no quiero volver a saber de ti, ni acordarme de que fuimos más que enemigos en esta vida. Nada más pensar que yo pude estar contigo me revuelve el estomago." –Hermione cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-"No digas esto Draco por favor. No sé qué hace este video aquí, quien lo mandó. Pero yo sé que quieren separarnos, de otras no hubieran enviado una porquería así. Te juro que nunca me acosté con él, te amo. "- confesó tristemente. Draco avanzó hacia ella, bloqueándola con sus brazos contra la pared.

-"Dime Granger cuando te estabas revolcando con él, pensabas en mi. Quien te lo hace mejor dime, acaso el te hace gritar como yo, quien es mejor amante, dime"- preguntó con desdén, acariciando el rostro de la castaña con su nariz.

-"Ya basta"- Hermione lo empujó, apoyando sus manos contra su pecho.

-"No yo digo basta, basta de mentiras Granger. Por lo menos ten el valor de reconocer que me engañaste."- Draco la sostuvo por las muñecas.

-"Como quieres que reconozca algo que ni siquiera hice"

-"Dime sangre sucia quien es mejor amante, los de tu calaña o la sangre pura. No me extrañaría que me hubieras engañado con Weasley también, que asco me das."- la miró con desprecio de arriba para abajo.

-"Eres despreciable. "– escupió Hermione.

-"Eso no lo decías esta mañana ni los días anteriores. Pero por lo menos me podré felicitar de haber tenido sexo con una sangre sucia, yo sé cómo están en la cama. Pero para que veas que no soy de mala fe, te diré que no estás nada mal, no tendrás problemas al encontrarte otro amante si es que buscas otro claro. Me imagino que te vas a quedar con tu Rick de pacotilla, el muggle insignificante" - dijo con sorna.

-"Eres un cabrón"- insultó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Y tu una zorra. Mejor me voy no quiero estar más contaminado por tu presencia. "

-"Te quieres ir de este apartamento pues vete. Tan inseguro eres que le crees cualquier mentirota y tan cobarde que ahora lo único que sabes hacer es insultarme. Pues órale, insúltame todo lo que quieras pero yo sé que soy inocente. Si quieres mandar esta relación al caño y todo lo que vivimos por un estúpido video y unas fotos apenas creíbles. Pues allá tu." – gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-"No trates de hacerme pasar por el malo de esta historia, que aquí la única que tiene la culpa eres tú. Por revolcarte con quien se te dé la gana sin preocuparte de las consecuencias. "

-"¡Cuantas veces te tendré que repetir que no me revolqué con ninguno! ¡Rick y yo no tenemos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos, por favor!"

-"No te voy a oír más, se te cayó el teatrito, por mi parte puedes revolcarte con quien se te pegue la gana, yo renuncio. Debes de estar contenta verdad, lograste engatusar a Draco Malfoy, heredero de la gran fortuna de los Malfoy."

-"Eres un imbécil, si crees que estoy contigo por tu dinero. Acaso no te diste cuenta que el dinero no es algo que me falta. Además si soy tan perra como lo dices no me hubiera involucrado con un hijo de mortifago. Tal vez tengas razón, hay mejores hombres más buenos que tu, más seguros, eso es cierto. Un hombre que no dudará de mí, porque sabrá lo que vale. "

Estas palabras tocaron un nervio en un arranque de furia, Draco le dio una bofetada a la castaña. Un silencio siguió y Draco no sabía que decir. No podía creer que había bofeteado a una mujer y no cualquiera. Había bofeteado la mujer que amaba, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de pensarlo porque Hermione con una fuerza que ni siquiera suponía que poseía le devolvió su bofetada. Draco abrió los ojos como platos y llevó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-"Tan bajo has caído que ahora quieres que nos agarremos a golpes Draco. Todo esto es una trampa y yo apostaría toda la fortuna de Harry que la persona detrás de todo esto, no es nada más ni nada menos que tu amiga Pansy."- soltó Hermione, mientras se masajea la mejilla.

-"Tan desesperada estas que ahora le echas la culpa a cualquiera, bueno entonces porque no me dices que Dumbledore es el autor de todo esto complot. Que poca imaginación."

-"Que te tengo que decir para que me creas. Que quieres que te diga para que confíes en mi Draco, no te estoy mintiendo. Nunca te he engañado, jamás."

-"Ya es demasiado tarde porque me valen gordo tus explicaciones. Te lo digo por última vez para que te quede claro Granger, yo no te quiero volver a ver, solo quiero olvidar tu existencia. Pero me las vas a pagar, te lo juro. Vas a aprender que conmigo no se juega, te voy a hundir Granger. Te voy a hacer pagar hasta la última humillación que me hiciste pasar, esperando que se te quiten las ganas de ponerle los cuernos a alguien más." – amenazó Draco, taladrándola con su mirada intensa, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañar.

-"Entonces si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás Draco. Pero no te olvides de todo lo que me dijiste, solo te pido esto. Porqué una vez que desenmascare a tu queridísima Pansy, ni Merlín te podrá salvar de la mierda en la que te metiste al creer esta harpía en vez de creerme a mí." – amenazó ella.

-"Esto veremos"- susurró el rubio.

Draco se dirigió de volada hacia la habitación que compartían y con movimientos rápidos de su muñeca, empacó todas sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje y las miniaturizó. A penas miraba a su alrededor, lo único que quería era salir de este apartamento y nunca más volver. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y puso sus ojos sobre la fotografía de los dos en la mesita de noche situada a su lado de la cama. Después de observarla por un largo rato, bufó y se volvió en la sala para desaparecer. No sabía adónde ir ahora, no quería volver a su casa, su padre estaría demasiado contento de ver que su relación había fallado.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando una mano lo detuvo. Hermione tomó la mano del rubio, estaba solo a unos pasos pero sabía que la distancia era en realidad más grande. Lo estaba perdiendo, si ya no lo había perdido claro, pero podía intentar una última vez.

-"No te vayas, por favor." – susurró lamentablemente viéndolo a los ojos.

Draco bajó la vista para observar su mano en la suya, vio la pulsera que le había regalado y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, de los que podía ver salir lágrimas que no se había atrevido a derramar delante de él. Pero ahora no era una cuestión de orgullo, lo amaba y estaba a punto de dejarla sola en este apartamento demasiado grande si él no estaba. Draco no contestó solo apartó su mirada de estos ojos que habían sido ser tan embusteros y sacó de su bolsillo sus llaves. No habían servido mucho pero quería deshacer de ellas de todas formas. Las depositó sobre la barra del bar y Hermione sintió otra punzada en su pecho cuando vio las llaves del rubio sobre la barra. Draco soltó su mano del agarre de la castaña y le dedicó una última mirada.

-"Tu y yo, se acabó. Así lo quisiste." – escupió antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó mirando el espacio donde segundos antes había estado su novio, aturdida miró a su alrededor, la sala era un desastre, entre lo que Draco había estropeado y lo que quedaba intacto. El silencio opresivo y los gritos que todavía resonaban en sus oídos la marearon un momento y fue con piernas temblorosas y vacilantes que se sentó sobre el sofá, abrazando sus piernas, la mirada fijada en la nada. Apenas podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía entender como en dos horas había perdido a su novio y se quedó sin nada. La separación fue tan violenta como fue rápida. Ahogó un llanto, sintiéndose abandonada y más sola que nunca. El hombre que amaba y con el cual quería hacer su vida había terminado con ella, insultándola como nunca lo había hecho antes y tratándola como una vulgar cosa de la cual uno se podía deshacer. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y ella no hizo nada para secarlas. Dejándolas caer hasta su cuello, y empapar su rostro.

Se puso a temblar al recordar la violencia con la cual terminaron su relación, el corazón le dolía tanto que quiso doblegarse por el dolor pero prefirió abrazar sus piernas con más fuerza como para protegerse. Fue en este momento que se dio cuenta que el corazón podía doler figurativamente como físicamente cuando uno perdía una persona que quería. Ella había perdido en el espacio de dos horas, su amigo, su confidente, su amante y su prometido. Y no podía parar de llorar, quería gritar para sacar ese dolor, así que tomó un cojín del sofá y gritó en él. Pero no hizo nada el dolor seguía ahí, la había dejado cuando lo único que quería ella era sentir sus brazos abrazarla y refugiarse en su olor, sentirlo. No hacía apenas una hora que se había ido y ya lo extrañaba, entonces como iba a hacer ahora que no iba a volver. Como iba a hacer para desacostumbrarse a su presencia, a su persona, a su cuerpo. Y lloró aún más al realizar su nivel de dependencia, él era su complemento sin él, no sabía cómo iba a hacer.

Se recostó sobre el sofá en posición fetal y se abrazó a sí misma, aferrándose al cojín que tenía en las manos, cubriéndose del frio que sentía a dentro y del aire fresco entrando por el ventanal. Tenia sueño, no había dormido mucho la noche pasada, lo único que quería ahora era dormir para no despertarse. Quizás todo esto resultaría ser una pesadilla si durmiera lo suficiente.

* * *

Draco apareció en el único lugar en el que podía pensar, por eso se encontraba en la casa de Blaise, ahí nadie podía decirle a sus padres que estaba aquí. La madre de Blaise estaba de vacaciones con su esposo. Sorprendió a Blaise que estaba trabajando con un montón de libros esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Al ver el estado de su amigo, descabellado y sintiendo la rabia que emanaba de su figura, el moreno se levantó de un salto, creyendo que le habían pasado algo a él y a su novia en sus vacaciones para el día de San Valentín.

-"¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó Blaise alerto.

-"Me vieron la cara de estúpido, esto fue lo que pasó. Pero mentía tan bien y yo caí rendidito en sus trampas como un vulgar Hufflelpuff. "– escupió el rubio golpeando una pared.

-"¿Tan mal la pasaron?" – preguntó Blaise perplejo. Draco miró a su amigo muy molesto.

-"No, la pasamos excelente diría y si mi novia no me hubiera pintado los cuernos la estaría pasando más que excelente créeme"

-"Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, no te entiendo nada hermano"

-"Hermione me engañó" – dijo Draco entre dientes, apenado de tener que reconocerlo, pero Blaise era su amigo así que no temía a que él se burlara de él por no haber sabido retener su novia.

-"Perdón, estás seguro Draco. Entiéndeme, creo poder decir que conozco a Granger lo suficiente como para dudar de tus declaraciones. Eres mi amigo y te creo pero es muy difícil de creer." – Blaise llamó a su elfo domestico para que llevara una botella de firewiskey y dos copas. Pucky apareció minutos después con el pedido y se fue después que Blaise le diera las gracias.

Draco se sirvió una copa y tragó el contenido de un golpe y Blaise le sirvió otra copa.

-"¡Yo también no lo quiso creer antes y mírame! ¡Su astucia no tiene límites! Pero tuve que creerlo cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos, un video llegó a nuestro apartamento con unas fotos. Así pude constatar que me había engañado con este tarambana de muggle. Cuanto me hubiera gustado tener este Rick en frente para romperle la cara pero esto no se va a pasar así, te juro que le romperé la cara. "– Draco volvió a golpear la pared y terminó su tercera copa de firewiskey.

-"¿Pero qué video, de donde salió y como que llegó a su apartamento?" – preguntó Blaise con suspicacia. Draco suspiró muy exasperado por las preguntas de su amigo que lo forzaban a contar cosas que mejor prefería olvidar pero el alcohol lo relajó un poco y le hizo muchísimo más fácil hablar.

-"Regresamos de nuestro viaje cuando vi esta lechuza, en un sobre destinado para mí, había un video y unas fotos. En el video los dos estaban teniendo sexo y en las fotos los dos se estaban besando." – Draco se dejó caer sobre el sillón llevando la botella de firewiskey con él, ahora tomaba directamente de la botella.

-"Y que dijo ella, te lo confirmó" – Blaise no podía creer que la princesa de Gryffindor hubiera podido ser capaz de hacerle esto a su amigo, no se parecía a ella de hacer algo tan bajo. Hasta se podía acordar de la conversación que había tenido con ella sobre las palabras que había dicho Pansy. La vio tan segura cuando le dijo que nunca engañaría a su amigo. Siempre se había considerado una persona muy instintiva cuando se trataba de conocer a las personas, era un Slytherin, podía sentir una mentira a leguas. No entendía nada.

-"Eso es lo peor, ni siquiera me lo confirmó. Se la pasó jurándome que todo esto era una mentira, que nunca me había engañado y que blablábla. La muy mentirosa hasta se permitió acusar a Pansy."

Blaise se enderezó de su posición sobre su escritorio, estaba apoyado sobre el mueble cuando las últimas de su amigo captaron su curiosidad.

-"¿Pansy y que tiene que ver con esto?"

-"No sé ella está completamente loca, la verdad es que no puede soportar que Pansy tenía razón y que su mentira ya se haya descubierto. Por eso nunca quiso a Pansy porque era la única que podía ver lo falsa que era en realidad. Cuantas veces Pansy me advirtió pero no quería creer que Granger pudiera ser tan hipócrita."

-"Y ni siquiera trataste de aclarar las cosas con Granger Draco, tal vez ella tenga una versión diferente de las cosas."

-"¡Aclarar que! Lo que vi en este video fue clarísimo. Lo único que quiero es vengarme de estos dos. Granger no se va a salir con la suya, la voy a hacer pagar cada vez que le dije que la amaba cuando lo único que hacia era jugar conmigo."

-"Hermano no saques conclusiones así sin tener en cuenta todos los elementos. Hay algo en todo esto que no cuadra." – dijo Blaise pensativo.

-"Te voy a decir lo que no cuadra hermano. Lo que no cuadra es que me dejé embaucar por tanto tiempo y por una Gryffindor no más."- gruñó el rubio.

-"No, no es eso lo que no cuadra" – replicó Blaise. Draco bufó desinteresado.

Blaise escuchó su amigo despotricar contra la Gryffindor, cotorreando sin parar de jugar futbol americano bajo el frio, de suegras insoportables y de Gryffindor tramposos. Blaise observó como su amigo se emborrachó hasta quedar inconsciente sobre el sillón, la botella de firewiskey al suelo. Con su varita levantó a su amigo y lo recostó sobre su cama. Solo esperaba que no vomitara sobre su alfombra o sobre sus sabanas porque sino el rubio se las iba a ver con él.

Sentado en su silla de escritorio, Blaise estudió la situación en la cual se encontraba su amigo. El y Granger habían terminado, apenas lo podía creer. Por el Draco ya había encontrado la persona que lo podía soportar sin querer tirarse por la ventana dos días después. Una persona que además de parecer lo suficiente inteligente no quería su dinero, pero parecía que las cosas no habían salido tan bien. Seguía sin entender, de verdad Granger lo había traicionado, no lo quería creer, necesitaba hablar con ella. Dejó su amigo dormido y se apareció a la puerta del apartamento de su amigo, tocó a la puerta y no hubo ninguna respuesta, tocó otra vez y seguía sin respuesta. Intentó aparecer en el apartamento pero no pasó nada, trató otra vez y esta vez se encontró propulsado a unos metros de la puerta aterrizando bruscamente sobre su trasero. Se levantó frotando la parte dolida de su anatomía y se apareció a su casa. Draco seguía dormido excepto que había cambiado de posición, se encontraba recostado boca abajo sobre la cama con la boca entreabierta. Blaise echó una mirada de simpatía hacia su amigo y decidió irse a dormir en otra habitación. Mañana trataría de hablar con Granger y exigirle que le explicara qué carajo estaba pasando.

* * *

-  
Cinco días pasaron y Blaise acompañó a su amigo todas las noches a un club diferente. Como si fuera una costumbre suya andar de bar en bar y coqueteando con cuantas chicas se le daba gana. Kate ya empezaba a molestarse con su comportamiento porque cada vez que quería salir, el salía con Draco. Es que no lo podía dejar solo, Draco solía beber mucho y no quería que una de esas mañanas se encontrara en la cama de una de esas chavas, esto iba a salir en todos los periódicos y no sería una buena publicidad para él. Desde el día que empezó con su cura de fiesta, dos artículos habían sido escritos. Blaise pudo reconocer Lavender Brown como la autora del artículo en el Prophet y la hermana Patil del otro. Todos los títulos se parecían el primero en el Prophet se titulaba, **«El rompe corazones está de vuelta. ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?"**, y el segundo en Corazón de Bruja, **"Draco Malfoy se divierte antes de la boda. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?"**. Pero afortunadamente eran muy cortos y poco creíbles visto que no había ninguna evidencia como una foto o testimonio.

Acababan de volver de una noche más de alcohol y diversión para el rubio cuando Blaise lo sentó en una silla y lo hizo tragar una poción de anti resaca. Blaise se sentó en frente de él y esperó a que la poción hiciera efecto.

-"Cuantos días se te va a durar Malfoy" – preguntó Blaise molesto, alejando la botella de firewiskey que Draco había traído con él. Draco trató de recuperarla pero Blaise la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

-"¿Y a ti que te importa, tienes novia no? Porque no estás con ella, déjame solo. " – refunfuñó Draco.

-"¡Me gustaría fíjate pero me la paso sirviéndote de niñera! "

-"Pues entonces vete no necesito ninguna niñera, me puedo cuidar solo gracias" – contestó con tono mordaz.

-"Pues permíteme dudarlo, hace cinco días que estas con depre, no vas a la universidad, no haces nada hermano. Lo único que sabes hacer es beber y coquetear, esto no te va a llevar a ningún lado"

-"¡Para ti es muy fácil juzgar verdad!"

-"No te estoy juzgando, lo digo por ti. Lo siento por lo que pasó con Granger pero eso ya pasó, es tiempo de dar vuelta la página hermano. "– Blaise dio un suspiró – "¿Quieres regresar con Granger? Mira haz caso omiso de todo lo que pasó hace una semana, olvida el video y toda esta porquería. ¿Regresarías con ella? Porque ahí esta la pregunta si cuentas regresar con ella habla con ella, sino da vuelta la página." – dijo Blaise muy serio.

Draco se puso muy silencioso, pensando en la pregunta de su amigo. ¿Volvería con Granger si ella le rogara perdón? No lo podía decir, dependía de muchas cosas, no sabía si solo se trataba de un desliz de su parte o si ella de verdad lo había engañado saliendo con los dos en el mismo tiempo. Pero volvió a ver las imágenes de este infame video y enfureció.

-"No nunca" – contestó con vehemencia.

-"Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" – contestó Blaise, levantándose de su asiento, dejando el rubio solo con sus pensamientos.  
-

* * *

-  
Esos cincos días Hermione los pasó en la cama, apenas encontrando las fuerzas para tomar una ducha y volver a la cama. Acurrucada bajo las mantas de la cama por el frio que tenia, tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios y un dolor de la garganta horrible. Por colmo apenas podía pegar un ojo, podía sentir el sueño tentándola pero siempre le escapaba. Había activado el hechizo de anti aparición, cortado el teléfono. Solo quería quedar sola y no recibir visitas de nadie pero ahora no se sentía nada bien. Encendió su celular y llamó el primer número que apareció en la lista de las llamadas perdidas, su vista empezó a nublarse.

-"Herm por Dios hace días que trato de llamarte, por un momento creí que era yo la que no sabía usar este estúpido aparato. Pero Harry me aseguró que no era eso. ¿Dónde diablos estas y porque no contestabas?" – vociferó Ginny, Hermione tuvo que alejar su celular de su oído para escucharla.

-"Gin no me siento bien podrías pasar por favor, no trates de aparecer, mejor utiliza las llaves que tienen por favor" – articuló la castaña con cansancio.

-"Llego en seguida, no te muevas" – contestó Ginny apurada, Hermione suspiró, para donde podía ir si ni siquiera podía ir hasta la cocina.

Ginny colgó y tomó la llave que Hermione les había dado a Harry y a ella en caso de emergencia. Iba a llegar tarde a San Mungo pero ni se fijó, subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Cuando llegó al piso superior, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Al entrar en el apartamento le sorprendió el desastre en que se encontraba el salón con unos aparatos rotos. Se dirigió hasta la habitación de la castaña y la encontró vacía. Sorprendida trató la otra habitación y ahí encontró a su amiga hecha un ovillo bajo las enormes mantas.

- ¿Que pasó Herm, porque el salón esta hecho un desastre?" – preguntó Ginny desesperada mientras descubría su amiga bajo las mantas, y tomaba su signos vitales.

-"No me siento bien Gin" – susurró Hermione a pesar de llevar unos calcetines de lana, un pantalón y una sudadera que había olvidado Draco.

-"Mírame Herm" – Ginny tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para observar sus pupilas. Después de examinar cómo pudo su amiga Ginny decidió llevarla a San Mungo –"Herm amiga te puedes levantar, voy a aparecer a San Mungo" – preguntó Ginny, ayudó su amiga a levantarse, la sostuvo por la cintura y puso el brazo de Hermione sobre su hombro. No sabía que tenía su amiga pero la preocupaba verla tan débil, arregló un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de su oreja y apareció en San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo Hermione fue atendida de inmediato y el medimago Meyer se encargó de auscultarla. El medimago Meyer era el profesor que se ocupaba de todos los alumnos que querían ser medimagos. Ginny era una alumna suya y la consideraba como una de sus mejores aprendices. Le pidió a Ginny si podría llamar algún familiar y Ginny llamó a la casa de su amiga. La verdad nunca conoció a ningún miembro de la familia de la castaña, por eso tuvo que utilizar el celular de Hermione para llamar a su casa. La persona que contestó le indicó que no había nadie en la casa pero le podía dar otro número. Ginny se lo agradeció y llamó al número indicado. Después de hablar con un montón de personas, Ginny pudo por fin hablar con la madre de Hermione, una vez había mencionado que su madre era medico así que pensó que sería mejor si su madre estuviera aquí.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Se separaron, me lo dijo una amiga que se encontraba en el club aquella noche" – dijo Millicent mientras probaba un vestido en la tienda donde Pansy y ella hacían sus compras.

-"Por fin, por un momento creí que esta estúpida lechuza no había hecho su trabajo. Así que mi Draco anduvo bebiendo, que tristeza"- sonrió Pansy.

-"También me dijo que se la pasaba coqueteando, cuando te vas a decidir para seducirlo. No eres la única a quien le gustaría tener a Draco Malfoy como novio amiga"

-"No te preocupes Mili, él mismo vendrá a verme. Por el momento lo dejo tranquilo para que se le pase el coraje. Pobrecito no es fácil salir de una relación de dos años" – se rió la morena.

-"Casi dos años amiga, casi. Además que no se te olvide que estaban comprometidos. Pero de todas formas terminó con ella así que no tiene por qué preocuparte ¿verdad?" – interrogó Mili, admirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-"Eso es otro problema, el fantasma de Granger. Yo sabía que iba a tener que confrontarme a esto, tratar de aniquilar esta sangre sucia de su sistema. Pero me gustan los desafíos" – le tendió otro vestido a Millicent ya que el ultimo no era muy bonito.

-"¿Como le vas a hacer acerca de la idea de tu padre?"

-"Ya tengo mi idea, en menos de dos meses yo seré la señora de Malfoy. Serás mi dama de honor, hasta creo que le voy a enviar una invitación a Granger. ¿Qué te parece?"- bromeó Pansy guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-"Bueno yo con gusto acepto ser tu dama de honor y por la invitación eso sería la venganza perfecta. Casarte con el ex novio de Granger en frente de ella. Como me gustaría ver su cara."

-"Yo también, con eso le va quedar clarísimo quien de las dos ganó la batalla." – dijo Pansy entre dientes.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Bueno me puede decir lo que tengo así me puedo ir a mi casa"- dijo Hermione, poniéndose su sudadera, hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama pero el medimago Meyer se lo impidió. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. No estaba de buenas, tenia sueño, acababa de perder a su novio, tenía que ir a ver a este imbécil de Rick para pedirle explicaciones. Este medimago le hacía perder el tiempo y no le gustaba para nada.

-"La vamos a tener en observación, hasta que su estado se restablezca" – dijo el medimago Meyer con seriedad.

-"Creo que no nos entendimos bien, dije que me quería ir a mi casa. No tengo tiempo para perder así que deme las pociones que tengo que tomar y estaré en mi casa en menos de que usted tenga el tiempo de decir Hogwarts." – volvió a tratar de bajar de la cama de hospital pero Meyer se volvió a interponer.

-"Su mama está en camino y dudo que usted quiera hacerla viajar para nada" – sonrió Meyer.

-"¿Mi mama? ¿Cómo y quién la llamó?" – preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Solo esto le faltaba.

-"Esto no importa" – contestó Meyer – "Bueno como le dije, usted señorita se va a quedar hasta que se restablezca su estado, queremos ver como evoluciona la situación y qué tipo de poción le vamos a dar para que no afecte a su bebe. Usted está empezando a sentir los síntomas, eso explica lo mal humorada que es usted en este momento" – bromeó Meyer. Hermione agradeció el hecho de que finalmente se quedó recostada sobre la cama porque de otras, se hubiera mareado. No podía estar embarazada esto no podía ser, este medimago estaba loco, hasta tenía pinta de loco.

-"Usted se equivocó, no estoy embarazada. Por favor dígame las pociones que tengo que tomar … "- no pudo terminar su frase porque empezó a toser muy fuerte. Pero le dolía mucho la garganta, así que trató de contenerse pero era muy difícil.

-"Respire señorita, cálmese, es normal que le duela la garganta. Vamos a hacer otros exámenes" – le tendió un vaso de agua y Hermione tomó un sorbo.

-"No estoy embarazada debió haber un error"- pudo articular.

-"Yo le digo que sí, está embarazada"

-"Y yo le digo que no"

-"Bueno que le hace tan segura de esto"- preguntó ofendido el medimago, esta señorita estaba dudando de sus habilidades de medimago.

-"Tomo la píldora, esto no puede ser"- contestó seria la castaña.

-"Bueno pero no habrá un momento en que dejó de tomarla no sé, un olvido tal vez, porque los resultados son seguros. Señorita Granger, usted está embarazada. "

No podía entender, esto era sin entendimiento, siempre fue muy prudente y tomaba su píldora religiosamente. No veía en qué momento se había olvidado tomarla. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Recordó que dos semanas antes de la navidad se le había olvidado, andaba muy deprimida porque sabía que no las iba a pasar con sus padres. Puso su cara entre sus manos y suspiró. Esto era una pesadilla, solo podía ser esto. Su novio de dos años acababa de dejarla por una mentira y ahora se enteraba que iban a tener un hijo.

-"Se siente bien señorita" – preguntó con cautela el medimago Meyer. Hermione negó con la cabeza, mechones cubriendo su cara.

-"¿Quiere que llame a alguien?" – En este momento solo pudo pensar en una persona y pidió al medimago Meyer que la llamara.

Cuando Ginny entró en la habitación vio su amiga juguetear con sus manos. Se apresuró a sentarse junto a su amiga en la cama del hospital y la tomó en sus brazos. Se acababa de enterar por Blaise que había terminado con Draco. Lo había llamado porque buscaba al rubio para decirle que su novia estaba en el hospital. Blaise llegó minutos después, explicándole que los dos habían terminado, trató de contarle las cosas como Draco se las contó. Le contó lo del video, de las fotos y la pellirroja se puso furiosa por el comportamiento del rubio. Como podía creer tantas mentiras, video o no, sabía que su amiga era incapaz de hacer tal cosa.

-"Lo siento mucho cariño, todo se va a arreglar verás. Draco tarde o temprano se va enterar de la verdad. Y si no te cree pues allá él, él se lo pierde. Si no te tiene lo suficiente de confianza para saber que no estarías capaz de hacer algo así, entonces no merece tu amor ni mucho menos tus lagrimas. Maldito hurón. "– farfulló la pellirroja, mientras arreglaba mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja de Hermione. La castaña tomó la mano de Ginny y la miró a los ojos.

-"Estoy embarazada Gin" – Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa.

-"Esto cambia las cosas" – contestó la pellirroja antes de abrazar a su amiga que ahora lloraba en sus brazos.  
-

* * *

-  
En Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore por fin recuperaba el brillo que tenía de costumbre en sus ojos, tenía en sus manos lo que tanto había buscado.

-"La encontramos" – sonrió para sí mismo, podría darle la buena noticia a su amiga.

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten: D**_


	17. Confusiónes y pacientes temperamentales

_¡Gracias por leer este fic y les deseo una muy buena lectura! ¡Gracias por los review, siempre me alegran el día! Solo le puedo decir que en los próximos capítulos las cosas tomarán un nuevo rumbo para nuestros protagonistas, para que no digan que no les advertí: D ¡Prepárense para más sorpresas!_

-« Era horrible Ginny, nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido, se puso a gritar y gritar. Por más que yo le dijera que no, que nunca me había acostado con él, no sirvió de nada. No me creyó"

-"Pero porque demonios una persona haría esto, suena muy retorcido Herm" – reflexionó Ginny, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-"No sé pero me late que todo esto tiene que ver con Pansy, aunque tenga mis dudas sobre Rick también. Es que la última vez que lo vi, actuó como muy cariñoso conmigo. No me fijé creí que solo era porque era muy contento de verme pero ahora tengo mis dudas."

-"¿Y Draco de verdad no quiere saber más del asunto así como así? Pero si estas embarazada como le vas a hacer" – preguntó preocupada la pellirroja, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

-"Convencerlo ¿qué más? Yo sé que no es santo de tu devoción ni de Ron ni de Harry. Pero lo amo, es que más allá de esta imagen de prepotente que tiene, es un buen hombre, créeme Ginny de otras no hubiéramos durado tanto."

-"Perdóname pero lo dudo, porque a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos, sigue sin confiar en ti. Y perdóname Herm pero la confianza es primordial. Como te puedes quedar con él si él no confía en ti. Tal vez esto sea como una señal, no eran hechos el uno para el otro" – susurró Ginny pensativamente. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-"Tal vez Ginny pero son suposiciones. No me voy a dar por vencida si Pansy tiene algo que ver con esto me lo va a pagar, ella y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar. Por eso te quiero pedir un favor Gin" – Ginny asintió.

-"Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, ahora. Necesito irme de aquí, no me puedo quedar. Por eso te pido que me acompañes por favor"

-"No sé Herm, es muy arriesgado. Si Meyer te dijo que te quedaras aquí es por algo. Además piensa en tu hijo, ya no solo de trata de ti. Así que sé razonable por favor"

-"¡En esto pienso Gin. Crees que se me haya olvidado, estoy sola, el padre me abandonó, mi madre está en camino, es mi médico Gin! Que piensas que va a decir cuando se entere, que me va a felicitar. Mi padre ni siquiera sabe de esto. Hay un video donde salgo teniendo sexo con otro hombre, sin que yo misma este enterada. Voy a tener 20 años Gin, ni siquiera he acabado la carrera, yo no estoy lista para ser una madre, no estaba en mis planes. ¡Y este medimago de cuarta me dice que me tengo que quedar aquí, estoy…" – no terminó su frase, empezó a toser con más fuerza que la otra vez. Ginny le tendió otro vaso.

-"¡Calma Herm! Si lo tomas tan a pecho, está bien te acompaño, no tienes porque gritarme. ¡Merlín! Creo que este embarazo te tiene más mal humorada que de costumbre"- farfulló Ginny.

-"No estoy mal humorada" – contestó mordaz. Ginny le dio esta mirada que decía "Y yo soy la reencarnación de Godrick Gryffindor" y Hermione suspiró.

-"Bueno si quieres irte tenemos que hacerlo ya porque Meyer te quiere hacer otros análisis. Vámonos" – Ginny ayudó su amiga a bajar de la cama y las dos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando un medimago Meyer muy irritado por la desaparición de su paciente.  
-

* * *

-  
Draco estaba viendo unas fotos de él y Hermione. Las mismas que habían hecho en el fotomatón. No lo podía negar, no servía para nada. La amaba, la seguía amando. Uno no podía olvidar una persona del día para la mañana, con ella había compartido tanto. Le había confesado cosas que ni siquiera sus padres sabían, había confiado en ella. Por primera vez se atrevía a compartir con una persona, compartir todo, ella sabía de sus peores defectos y le daba lo mismo. Se atrevía a amar y ella lo engañaba, esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Recordaba las tardes que pasaban acurrucados sobre una butaca en el balcón, solamente hablando y disfrutando de su cercanía. Hasta se había atrevido a traerle serenata por Merlín. Un Malfoy haciéndose el ridículo en frente de todo el aluminado, esto era el colmo. Pero a pesar de su engaño, la muy astuta se había metido dentro de él y no se la podía sacar, maldita sea pensó enfurecido. Blaise pareció en la cocina, vio las fotos que tenía el rubio entre las manos y no dijo nada, hizo como si nada.

-"¿Que le pasó?" – preguntó Draco fingiendo estar desinteresado pero Blaise no era ningún tonto.

-"Si tanto te preocupaba deberías haber ido tu mismo. El medimago que la atiende nos dijo que no era nada grave pero prefería tenerla bajo observación."

-"Ah sí entonces porque la quieren tener bajo observación si no es nada grave" – preguntó el rubio irritado por la falta de detalles.

-"Come te lo acabo de decir, no sé Draco. Sabes todo este acto de hacer como si no te importara un pepino la salud de tu novia no te queda" – dijo Blaise sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Le sirvió uno a su amigo, eso era mejor que el alcohol que bebía en este momento, le haría mucho bien.

-"Ya no es mi novia te lo recuerdo, ella ya tiene novio y ese no soy yo"

-"Perdón se me olvidó" – bromeó Blaise, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ya en serio, no pudimos saber nada más. Además parece que la princesa del trió dorado se escapó. Si hubieras visto la cara que puso el medimago"

-"¡Como que se escapó!" – gritó el rubio, a veces se preguntaba si esta mujer estaba bien de la cabeza.

-"Si así es, solo vine a decirte esto. Tengo que regresar a San Mungo. Potter esta histérico porque parece que su novia tiene algo que ver y Weasley ya no deja de despotricar contra todo el personal. Vamos a ir a buscar el padre y la madre, los vamos a llevar apareciéndonos con ellos a San Mungo." – Blaise acabó su jugo de calabaza y se apareció a San Mungo dejando el rubio muy perplejo. Draco acabó su bebida y se apareció al lugar al que tenía que ir, ya era hora que fuera.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Herm sigo pensando que no es una buena idea"- dijo la pellirroja, mientras subían las escaleras de la residencia de la cual Hermione había visto Rick salir, la vez que se encontraron en la calle.

-"Solo venimos a exigir respuestas y de allí no me voy hasta que me conteste este baboso" – bufó Hermione. Ginny siguió subiendo las escaleras, convencida que no era una buena idea, llegaron a la puerta indicada por lo que estaba escrito sobre el buzón en la entrada de la residencia. Entrar no era difícil por un par de brujas, la magia tenía sus ventajas en estos casos. Hermione tocó a la puerta con fuerza.

Oyeron ruidos en el apartamento y finalmente después de unos segundos, Rick abrió la puerta. Hizo una mueca cuando vio de quien se trataba y Hermione le contestó con una mirada de odio.

-"Vine a hablar contigo, créeme que no es por gusto que me encuentro aquí. Así que ábrenos la puerta para que terminamos de una vez por todas esta conversación lo más rápido posible" – siseó la castaña. Ginny entendió que su amiga no tenía tiempo para bromas, de su postura emanaba puro antagonismo. Pocas veces había visto su amiga sisear, pero esta postura le recordó el tiempo de los ataques con los mortifagos en la guerra. Ginny entendió que esta conversación no iba a tener nada de agradable así que cambió su postura y su expresión por una más agresiva.

Rick al ver el aire decido de las dos muchachas abrió la puerta para dejarlas entrar, no quería tener problemas con sus vecinos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, ni siquiera las invitó a sentarse y por lo visto no tenían cara de damas que habían venido para tomar el té.

-"¿A qué has venido?" – preguntó el moreno.

-"Vine a preguntarte qué demonios tienes que ver con el video que recibió Draco. ¡Porqué recibió un video de nosotros, no te voy a decir lo que había en este video porque estoy segura que lo sabes perfectamente! ¿Qué poco hombre eres para rebajarte a este tipo de medios?" – escupió despectivamente.

-"Primero no me grites y segundo de que estas hablando. Estás completamente loca, primero terminas conmigo, dejándome como si fuera una mierda y después me vienes a reclamar. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!" – Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, como Hermione hubiera podido mantener una relación con él si ella se negaba rotundamente haberlo hecho. Hermione miraba a Rick como si estuviera loco. O estaba loco o ella no había entendido bien, era una de esas dos opciones. Porque jamás de la vida había tenido una relación con él, si así fuera se habría acordado. La única explicación era que Rick no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

-"A ver, en qué momento tuvimos una relación Rick, que te pasa, no estás en tus cabales. Tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada. La única vez que nos vimos fue en la cena, te recuerdas. Ahí estaba con mi novio. "- Hermione hizo énfasis sobre la palabra novio para que le quedara claro.

-"Eres una mujer perversa, porque no solo tuviste que terminar conmigo pero ahora te quieres burlar de mi." – dijo Rick.

-"¡Oye! Si mi amiga te dice que no tuvieron nada es porque es cierto. Creo que estas confundido porque ella ya tiene novio y estoy segura que ese no eres tú. Contesta la pregunta de mi amiga y déjate de hacer el loco" le escupió Ginny, ya hartada con los teatritos del moreno.

-"¡Y tu quien eres, carajo!"

-"Soy Ginny, una amiga. Porque tienes un problema" – Hermione tuvo que retener a su amiga que se dirigía hacia el moreno con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-"Ya basta las dos, yo sé quién es Ginny, ella me vino a ver. Tú no eres Ginny. Hermione ya estas acabando con mi paciencia porque no dejas tus jueguitos para otra persona que si tiene el tiempo para jugar"- dijo con cansancio Rick, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Ginny se giró para ver a su amiga, sorprendida y ofendida a la vez. Quien se creía este imbécil para decirle que ella no era ella, ya este tipo estaba loco.

-"Mira Rick no tenemos tiempo para jugar. Tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos porque te empañas en decir que sí" – interrogó la castaña, que prefirió irse a sentar en el sillón al lado del sofá, Ginny se sentó sobre el respaldo a su lado.

-"No me empeño Hermione, no estoy loco. Fue tu amiga Ginny que me fue a buscar" – Ginny estuvo a punto de contestar pero Hermione la tomó de la mano indicándole que dejara a Rick acabar con su explicación. –"Me dijo que Draco te agredía, que era muy celoso y que yo te gustaba. Luego empezamos una relación. Me siento muy tonto diciéndote todas estas cosas porque tú también estabas en esta relación. No me inventé los besos, las caricias, las noches que pasabas aquí, y este lunar que tienes en el muslo derecho." – dijo Rick exasperado. Hermione lo miró anonadada, tenía un lunar en el muslo derecho pero no había pasado ninguna noche aquí.

-"Rick cada noche estaba en mi apartamento con mi novio, donde tenía que estar. Como me voy a pasar toda una noche contigo si tengo novio. Creo que Ginny tiene razón, estas muy confundido."- razonó la castaña que empezaba a preocuparse por la salud de Rick.

-"No soy ningún loco Hermione, que poca vergüenza tienes de presentarte aquí. Cuando lo único que hiciste fue jugar conmigo"-Hermione puso su cara en sus manos, porque esta frase le sonaba tan familiar. No entendía nada, nada tenía sentido.

-"Bueno si mi amiga asegura que nunca estuvo contigo y tú dices lo contrario. Tenemos un problema porque ella no tiene hermana gemela hasta donde yo sé."- le dijo Ginny a Rick con un tono muy dulzón, como si le hablara a un niño.

-"Todo este tiempo me decías que te ibas a separar de él pero que nunca era el buen momento. Creí que te habías separado de él pero ahora me doy cuenta que no. ¡Seguías con él, verdad!" – Hermione empezó a toser otra vez con dificultad, su garganta le dolía. La poción que Meyer le había dado ya no hacia efecto. Rick sin una palabra se fue a buscarle un vaso de agua, por lo menos servía de algo este imbécil, pensó Ginny.

-"Rick no sé lo que está pasando pero te puedo asegurar que Draco nunca fue agresivo con mi amiga. Aunque me cuesta reconocerlo, ellos no tenían ninguna intención de separarse, todo lo contario. Venimos porque creíamos que habías tenido algo que ver con un video muy provocativo de Hermione y tu, que recibió Draco."

-"Hermione tus juegos ya no me interesan. Yo te sigo amando y creí que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo nunca recurriría a este tipo de cosas. Te amo y te sigo deseando toda la felicidad del mundo. Que sea con Draco u otro. Yo nunca mandé ningún video a tu apartamento, nunca hemos hecho ningún video provocativo, no es mi cosa, créeme. Ahora te voy a pedir que te vayas, que no quieras reconocer que estuvimos juntos es tu problema, pero yo no quiero oír más. Y tu Ginny, lo mismo digo para ti, tú fuiste a mi casa, lo reconozcas o no." – afirmó Rick, levantándose del sofá para acompañarlas a la puerta.

-"¡Sabes que ni te molestas pedazo de idiota! Herm y yo ya nos vamos, cretino" – farfulló Ginny, ayudando a Hermione que ya empezaba a sentirse mal. Rick se volvió a sentar y las dejó ir por la misma puerta por la que habían pasado, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y dio un portazo.

-"Creo que no fueron las respuestas que estabas esperando. ¿Es cierto?" – interrogó la pellirroja. Hermione se apoyó sobre la puerta, tenía un dolor cabeza horrible pero lo podía soportar, había vivido peor que esto.

-"Para nada, esta historia se vuelve más y más retorcida con cada día que pasa. Con razón estuvo tan cariñoso cuando nos vimos, como le voy a probar a Draco que soy inocente si este imbécil de Rick le cuenta todo esto. Y lo peor de todo es que casi me mareé cuando empezó a describir su relación conmigo, me siento usada. Este tipo vio todo de mí por lo visto." – se sentía tan desesperada por esta situación. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Tenía que probar su inocencia.

-"Ya Herm, no pienses más en esto mejor concéntrate en lo que nos dijo Rick. Si él cree que fuiste tú y que no fuiste. Entonces quien pudo haber sido. Quien pudo llevar una relación con él, usando tu persona y luego hacerle creer a Malfoy que te veías con alguien más"- Ginny tenía esta chispa en los ojos que solía tener cuando estaba entusiasmada o cuando sabía algo que nadie sabía. Hermione parpadeó por un instante, es que no estaba nada fácil concentrarse cuando un hipogrifo estaba teniendo fiesta en su cabeza.

-"Herm, quien te acusó de tener una relación con otro delante todo el mundo, quien te hacia la vida imposible en Hogwarts porque se moría de celos."- dijo Ginny satisfecha de sus conclusiones.

-"Pansy…" – susurró Hermione antes de desmayarse. Ginny la atrapó antes que acabara en el suelo. Ginny desapareció de inmediato para San Mungo.  
-

* * *

-  
Pansy estaba muy sorprendida pero no podía quejarse. Fue con muchísimo gusto que invitó al rubio a pasar cuando este se presentó a su casa. Lo hizo pasar en la sala de estar y le pidió a un elfo que llevara bebidas calientes y unas galletas.

-"Merlín, que gusto verte aparecer por aquí, creí por un instante que tu novia y tú se habían ido a casar en secreto y que estaban en plena luna de miel"- bromeó la morena, Draco se quedó inexpresivo.

-"Vine a decirte que tenias razón, Granger me engañó y no te creí. Espero que no te haya molestado que no te creyera. Eres mi amiga desde la infancia y yo preferí creerle a ella."- Draco la miró a los ojos si pestañar.

-"Al comienzo si me dolió que prefieras creerle a ella que yo, que soy tu amiga desde años. Pero después me hizo a la idea, solo esperaba a que te dieras cuentas antes de tu boda con ella. Si te lo dije es porque eres mi amigo Draco y no podía soportar que ella jugara contigo. Pero ahora ya lo sabes." – tomó su mano para darle un poco de consuelo.

-"No fui muy justo contigo, hasta fuiste hasta pedirme perdón por no darle una oportunidad. Hiciste todo para poner tu orgullo de lado y ella me estaba engañando. No tenias porque haberlo hecho si solo yo hubiera sido más inteligente."

-"No digas eso Draco, ella es muy lista, no para nada es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación." – esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora. Draco le devolvió el apretón de mano.

-"¿Y tu desde cuando bebes chocolate Draco, que no has crecido?" – bromeó la morena. Draco bajó la vista para observar su bebida, sin darse cuenta había pedido lo que siempre bebía cuando estaba con Hermione. Cuando pasaban las tardes envueltos en una cobija sobre el balcón, viendo la ciudad bebía una taza de chocolate con ella. Hablaban hasta discutían por horas, como no concordaban sobre un tema. Quizás la costumbre se le haya pegado, suspiró antes de tomar un sorbo.

-"Lo siento muchísimo Draco"

-"No es para tanto, por lo menos no me casé con ella." – concluyó Draco.

-"Yo sé que no es el momento apropiado pero si quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy Draco" – Pansy se acercó del rubio sobre el sofá y Draco ladeó la cabeza, curioso. –"Yo siempre te amé y quise lo mejor para ti. Hasta estaba dispuesta a permitir que te cases con Granger si eso era lo que te hacia feliz. Quiero estar para ti Draco, déjame ayudarte a olvidarla. Solo quiero ayudarte."- acarició su mejilla y sonrió. Iba a retomar su sitio en el sillón opuesto pero Draco la retuvo con su mano.

-"Gracias Pansy" – entonces hizo algo que lo sorprendió y a la morena también. Le dio un beso, empezó muy lento. Pansy se sorprendió pero recobró la calma y profundizó el beso. Había esperado tanto para este momento. Acarició la mejilla del rubio, Draco seguía atacando los labios de la morena con los suyos. Tenía mil alarmas encendidas en su mente, que le decían que eso no era correcto, que no eran los labios que estaba acostumbrado a besar. Decidió echar la cabeza a la pileta, si Hermione podía andar besándose con otros y revolcarse con quien se le pegara la gana, el iba a hacer lo mismo. Ya no existía nada entre los dos, como dijo Blaise ya iba a dar vuelta la página.

-"Quieres ir a cenar esta tarde" – preguntó el rubio con la voz ronca.

-"Por supuesto"- contestó Pansy sonriendo, por fin lo había logrado, el hombre que amaba había vuelto a su lado. Ahora no iba a dejar a nadie que se lo quitara. Sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.  
-

* * *

-  
Minerva masajeó el caballete de su nariz, exasperada por las respuestas de sus alumnos. Estaba corrigiendo unas copias y no podía dejar de pensar que con el paso de los años las respuestas de unos alumnos se hacían cada vez más tontas. Dejó su pluma y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la lechuza que acababa de llegar con una nota en sus patas. Le dio una galletita a la lechuza y recogió el mensaje. Leyó el pergamino, Albus la quería ver de inmediato en su oficina, dejó las copias olvidadas sobre su escritorio y se fue de volada a la oficina de su amigo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, algo le habría pasado a John durante su investigación o habían encontrado algo sobre su hija.

Subió las escaleras a zancadas y dijo la contraseña para entrar en la oficina. La puerta se abrió y vio a John y Albus hablando. Albus estaba sentado en su escritorio y John estaba cerca de la ventana apoyado sobre la pared. Se detuvo en frente del escritorio fuera de aliento.

-"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó mirando a Albus luego a John.

-"Minerva porque no te sientas. ¿Quieres un dulce de limón?" – Minerva aceptó la invitación a sentarse pero declinó el dulce.

-"Para acabar con tu angustia voy a ir al grano. Como se lo pedí a John, el revisó los archivos de los alumnos que atendieron Hogwarts. Fue un proceso demasiado largo como lo notaste…"

-"Albus creí que ibas a ir al grano por favor dime lo que tienes que decirme. Que sea buena o mala noticia"- Albus sonrió y asintió.

-"Encontramos algo Minerva" – Minerva creyó que se le iba a para el corazón, podía sentir las lagrimas a punto de caer. Esto había esperado todos estos años, una pista de quien podría ser su hija.

-"¿Tienen una pista?"- susurró como asustada de preguntarlo en voz alto por miedo de que todo sea uno de sus sueños.

-"Tenemos más que una pista Minerva. La encontramos, encontramos a tu hija" – Dumbledore tomó la mano de su amiga y Minerva apretó la mano de su amigo antes de hundir su rostro en sus manos. Entonces se puso a llorar, llorar de alivio. Lloró por todos esos años que pasó lejos de su hija, los años en los que no la vi crecer y no la pudo llamarla hija.

John se acercó a ella y masajeó su hombro.

-"Calma amiga, que todavía Albus no te ha dicho quien es tu hija"- bromeó.

-"No me importa, lo único que quería era encontrarla, saber de ella. Y por fin la encontraron y está bien." – pudo articular. Albus le tendió un pañuelo y sonrió las chispas de vuelta en su mirada azul.

-"Sí la encontramos y no pudimos estar más sorprendidos cuando supimos de quien se trataba. No exagero al decir que heredó tu inteligencia Minerva y esa bondad inmensa que tienes."- Minerva sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

-"Gracias Merlín por permitir que encontrara a mi hija. Pero dime Albus quien es ella, como es, lo quiero saber todo"- preguntó entusiasmada Minerva, sonriendo.

-"Tu hija Minerva, después de meses y años de investigación y con pruebas que no dejan lugar para las dudas, es Hermione Granger"- Minerva se quedó viendo a Albus, anonadada.

-"No entiendo" – susurró ella.

-"Por lo visto su padre Herman Granger, cambió de apellido y tomó el de su padre. Hermione fue registrada al hospital donde trabaja su esposa Diana Montes. Hicimos una investigación sobre el hombre y todos los datos que nos diste corresponden. Estuvo separado de su mujer, un tiempo y utilizamos veritaserum sobre una de las empleadas de la casa Beth, trabajó por la familia por mucho tiempo, sigue trabajando ahí, es como un miembro de la familia. Sabemos que utilizar veritaserum para fines personales es prohibido pero corrimos el riesgo. Ya no hay ninguna duda Minerva, Hermione es tu hija Melinda. "- Minerva escuchaba su amigo con la mirada confundida.

-"¿Hermione es mi hija?" – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-"Si Minerva Hermione es tu hija, la hija que buscaste todos estos años" – confirmó Albus los ojos brillantes, le emocionaba ver su amiga tan feliz.

-"Lo sentía Albus. La primera vez que la vi, sentí algo muy especial por ella, no lo podía explicar. Lo mismo pasó cuando la abracé por primera vez. Yo ya la quería con todo mi corazón antes de saber que era mi hija pero ahora la amo muchísimo más si es que sea posible. No lo puedo creer Albus, todos estos años la tuve en frente, la vi crecer, la vi llorar, alegrarse y no sabía que era mi hija. "– no podía parar de llorar. La muchacha que había llegado a considerar como su hija era en realidad su hija. –"Con razón siempre sentí esta necesidad de protegerla de todos los que se burlaban de ella cuando era pequeña, pero ya se las arreglaba tan bien, creo que ha sacado mi carácter Albus" – bromeó Minerva entre lagrimas. Su hija luchaba por sus ideales y esto hizo que la admirara cuando no sabía que era su hija.

-"No sabes cómo me alegra que por fin pueda decirte que encontramos a tu hija Minerva" – dijo John. Minerva tomó su mano y la abrazó contra su corazón, hizo lo mismo con la mano de su amigo Albus.

-"No sé como agradecerles esta dicha inmensa que me han dado al encontrar a mi hija, les voy a estar eternamente agradecida. Muchísimas gracias." – Albus abrazó a su amiga, sintiendo como temblaba de la emoción.

-"No tienes porque agradecernos Minerva, ahora somos como sus tíos. ¿No Albus?" – dijo John.

-"La quiero ver Albus, decirle que soy su madre y que ella es mi bebe. Por fin quiero abrazarla como una madre no como una amiga." –sollozó Minerva.

-"Lo harás, te prometo que pronto lo harás" – aseguró su amigo.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Señorita Granger si le pedí que se quedara aquí es porque hay una razón, usted no tenia porque irse así de la nada. Lo que pasa es que usted tiene una angina y tememos que haya complicaciones que se pueden presentar bajo la forma de fiebre reumática y problemas renales. Además usted tiene anemia y presenta una ligera deshidratación. No queremos que esto afecte a su bebe, por eso usted se va a quedar aquí bajo observación y para que pueda descansar. Es que su tensión es muy baja y también lo tenemos que vigilar. "– comentó Meyer irritado por lo temperamental que era su paciente.

-"Yo sé que hice mal al irme pero le quiero pedir un favor. Le prometo tomar todo las pociones y medicinas que usted me dé. Pero no me quiero quedar aquí, mi mama es médica. Es como una medimaga en el mundo muggle, ella me puede cuidar. Estaré bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo, se lo aseguro. Pero no me quiero quedar aquí." – pidió Hermione haciendo sus mejores pucheros.

-"Está bien, lo voy a hablar con su mama para que veamos los detalles. Pero usted toma sus pociones. ¿Vale?"- interrogó Meyer frunciendo los ceños.

-"Claro que si, gracias" – Meyer asintió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Hermione se acurrucó en la sudadera de Draco, quedaba demasiada grande para ella pero no le importaba. Tener algo de él, le hacía sentirse protegida, envuelta en su olor. Es como si lo tuviera con ella, abrazándola. Lo extrañaba tanto, empezó a jugar con su anillo y trató de pensar claramente.

La visita a la casa de Rick le habían permitido a Ginny y a ella de enterarse que finalmente había mantenido una relación con Rick de muchos meses. Solo que no era ella, de eso ya tenía la certeza, entonces solo quedaba una persona, Pansy. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por su odio hacia ella, Ginny era más objetiva y si Ginny también tenía sus sospechas, Pansy era una pista segura. Millicent también podría ser la persona que la personificó todo este tiempo con Rick, ella había sido la persona que le había dicho a Pansy que se veía con Rick. Pansy le quería quitar su novio y por lo visto lo había logrado. Hermione maldijo en voz baja cuando al mismo tiempo tocaron a la puerta, invitó a que pasara la persona. Por unos segundos no oyó nada y creyó que la persona se había equivocado de habitación, pero no fue así.

-"Hola Granger"- Hermione quedó muy sorprendida pero prefirió no mostrarlo.

-"Draco" estaba ahí parado vestido de unos jeans y una camisa negra, sus manos en los bolsillos.

-"Vine a ver cómo te trataban los medimagos de San Mungo. ¿Dónde estará el baboso que te sirve de novio para tomarte la mano?" – preguntó con sorna y Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-"Esta ahí parado. Sabes te puedes acercar Draco yo no te voy a atacar"- contestó con un tono mordaz.

-"Siempre tan agresiva Granger, acaso ahí no te dan unas medicinas para calmar este temperamento que tienes"- Hermione apretó los dientes, ya era la tercera persona del día que le decía que tenía muy mal carácter.

-"Estoy perfectamente bien, solo viniste para esto, molestarme"- Draco rió entre dientes.

-"Ya te he dicho porque he venido aunque no me lo creas, bueno ya me voy. No quiero toparme con la basura que te sirve de novio. Las cosas se pueden poner feas si me cruzo con él." – La castaña no podía creer lo testarudo que era, no quería entrar en razón.

-"Espérate Draco" – pidió con cansancio.

Draco estaba a punto de abrir la puerta dándole la espalda. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Draco no se movió esperando a que le dijera lo que quería decirle para que se pueda ir. Cuando lo vio, lo único que quiso hacer fue arrojarse a sus brazos pero la expresión que tenía la disuadió de hacerlo. Pero ahora que le daba la espalda, no podía ver su expresión, esto la anheló a cumplir su propósito. Sin hacerle caso a nada, lo abrazó por detrás, pasó sus manos por su torso y las dejó ahí. Draco se tensó al sentir el abrazo de la castaña, no podía caer en sus trampas otra vez, aunque del dicho al trecho había un gran paso pensó el rubio. Hermione hundió su cara en su cuello y sonrió al sentir su piel en contacto con la del rubio y oler su perfume tan varonil que la volvía loca.

-"Te extraño tanto" – susurró. Permanecieron en esta posición por unos minutos hasta que Draco se voltee, los dos viéndose a los ojos.

-"Yo no"- contestó el rubio con fuerza, Hermione no le mostró lo mucho que le había dolido esta respuesta.- "Yo tengo una cita esta noche, ves no eres la única que sigue con su vida"

-"Porque haces esto Draco, esto no tiene ningún sentido."

-"Ya no importa, Pansy y yo quedamos en cenar esta noche y yo tengo toda la intención de pasármela bien"- Hermione no pudo controlar la mueca que se apoderó de su expresión y Draco sonrió victorioso al ver la cara de la castaña.

-"De todas las brujas que hay, tuviste que invitar a esta harpía. ¡Cinco días! Solo cinco días han pasado y ya parrandeas con otra. Tan poco valoras nuestra relación Draco"- dijo anonada.

-"Que querías que hiciera, que me quede llorándote como un estúpido cuando tú te acuestas con el tarambana ese de Rick. Lo siento cariño, creo que te has equivocado."

-"Veo que ella no ha perdido el tiempo verdad, siempre nos rodeó como la serpiente que es. Me dejas por ella y no sabes lo asqueada que me siento" – escupió Hermione

-"Lo mismo digo yo de ti" – contestó el rubio. Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos llenos de rabia.

-"Sabes que, inténtalo si quieres, sal con ella, bésate con ella, acuéstate con ella. Pero al fin del día, ella no es más ni menos que un sustituto, siempre va a ser así. Porque yo sé que me sigues amando como yo te amo a ti. Porque tengo tu nombre grabado en mi piel como el mío en la tuya" – Los dos se estaban enfrentando, sin pestañar se miraban a los ojos.

-"¡No me vengas con tus cursilerías!"- bufó el rubio molesto, la verdad era que sabía muy bien que ella tenía razón y esto lo irritaba doble.

-"No son cursilerías, solo es la verdad"- entonces Hermione lo besó hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello, lo besó con todo lo que tenia, no era unos de esos besos suaves que se daban sino uno urgente lleno de pasión. Draco se separó de inmediato poniendo distancia entre los dos sosteniéndola por el brazo. Todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre las suyas. La miró a los ojos y después bajó la vista para observar su boca y sus labios. Draco dejó de pensar cuando la vio morderse los labios, como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-"Maldita sea" – farfulló Draco antes de abrazarla por la cintura y besarla coincidiendo con el beso apasionado que ella le acababa de dar. Pasó sus dedos entre sus rizos y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dejaban sus labios explorarse, recuperando todos los dos que habían estado alejados. Draco acariciaba la espalda de la castaña, abrazándola muy fuerte, ningún espacio quedaba entre los dos por lo que estaban pegados el uno contra el otro. Se separó de sus labios para atacar su cuello y Hermione dejó sus manos deslizarse bajo la camisa de él, sintiendo su cuerpo y sus músculos firmes bajo sus dedos. Suspiró, había extrañado tanto sus abrazos. Draco volvió a atacar sus labios, Hermione detuvo el beso para besar su cuello, a propósito dejó una marca bien visible. Draco estaba a punto de quitarle la sudadera cuando oyeron alguien tocar a la puerta, el medimago Meyer entró en seguida y se paró en seco cuando vio los dos jóvenes abrazados y todos ruborizados.

-"Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, señorita Granger que le cuesta tanto entender en la frase "guarde reposo""- el medimago conocía muy bien a la familia Malfoy, eran unos donadores del hospital y Draco a veces venia con su padre a las juntas de los inversionistas. –"Yo supongo que se mueren de ganas de festejar la noticia pero pueden esperar, no" – Draco miró al medimago con curiosidad.

-"Que noticia" – preguntó poniendo distancia entre la castaña y él. Hermione a sus espaldas le hacia señales al medimago para decirle que no dijera nada. Meyer la miró anonadado y Draco se volteó y Hermione sonrió como si nada.

-"Pues la noticia… La noticia es que San Mungo va contratar mas medimagos, parece que vamos a construir un nuevo edificio para atender a los niños" – balbuceó Meyer.

-"Bueno que bien, me da mucho gusto" – contestó el rubio, perplejo. Se volteó para ver a Hermione y se reprochó a sí mismo por haber caído otra vez.

-"Me voy, adiós" – saludó el medimago Meyer y se fue, dejando el medimago completamente sorprendido.

-"Usted no hubiera podido venir en un momento más adecuado señor" – dijo la castaña con sorna mientras se dirigía hacia la cama del hospital. Meyer bufó, esa Hermione Granger héroe nacional o no, tenía muy mal carácter, pero lo podía entender, seguro se debía a su embarazo.

-"Perdóneme señorita pero hay otros lugares para esto, además le vengo a avisar que sus padres ya llegaron, voy a hablar de los detalles del favor que me pidió con su madre y voy a dejar pasar a su padre. Después sus amigos vendrán a verla. De seguro podrá volver a su casa este mismísimo día" – Hermione suspiró, ahí venían los problemas, no sabía si su padre podría entender la situación si ella todavía no la entendía muy bien.

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten: D**_


	18. Planes y compañero de cuarto

_¡Gracia por sus reviews! Perdonen la demora, es que tenia mis exámenes pero les dejo dos capítulos. Para hacerme perdonar: D Les deseo una buena lectura :D_

La única palabra que le venía en mente, era aburro. Desde su salida del hospital, su mama le dijo que no iba a aceptar ningunas escapaditas, por lo visto el medimago Meyer había hecho su trabajo de maravilla. Contándole a su mama todo lo que le había hecho pasar como paciente. Su mama venia a chequear si tenía síntomas fuera de la normal pero parecía que en algunos días estaría completamente recuperada. Todavía su mama no le había hablado de la notica que le había anunciado el medimago Meyer.

Conocía a su madre, sabía que ella estaba esperando que se le contara y a su padre también. Si había una cosa que no le gustaba era esto, su madre podía ser muy paciente a veces, una paciencia que la volvía loca. Porque en el fondo sabia que ella le quería decir algo pero no, la muy astuta esperaba a que ella hablara.

La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su recamara, bajaba para desayunar con su familia y conversar a gusto. Por milagro sus amigos podían visitarla las veces que querían, su mama hacía esfuerzos para dejar algo de magia entrar en la casa. Sus padres y sus hermanos se sorprendían cada vez que veían alguien entrar por la chimenea de la sala de estar pero poco a poco se acostumbraban. Ron y Harry eran unos amores como siempre, venían a verla al salir de la academia, pasaban horas conversando, encontrando maneras de ayudar a desenmascarar a la cara de harpía de Pansy. Como era de esperarse Harry le había dicho que iba a ser muy difícil, por lo prohibido que era utilizar poli jugos por fines personales. El ministro tenía que estar enterado, con el fin de la segunda guerra, las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado. Cada actitud sospechosa tenía que ser reportada a las autoridades y al departamento encargado de este tipo de comportamiento. Pero esto no tenia nada de criminal solo se trataba de la loca de Pansy que hacia de las suyas.

Sin embargo ella no iba a darse por vencida, si la morena quería jugar sucio, ella también podía hacerlo. Además no había tenido ninguna noticia de Draco. Desde su visita a San Mungo, no había sabido nada de él, le había mandado lechuzas, sin respuesta. Todavía no lo podía creer, Pansy la había separado de su rubio, de su ególatra de novio pero que amaba a más no poder. Y para el colmo se enteraba que estaba embarazada, todo le parecía surrealista. Como iba a ser madre si apenas podía con ella misma. Amaba a los niños pero los de los demás, no se sentía preparada. Además la persona que debería consolarla y reconfortarla ya ni la quería ver ni en pintura.

Pero a pesar del miedo, le llenaba de alegría pensar que los dos iban a tener un hijo, que llevaba dentro, su hijo. Un hijo de los dos como tantas veces lo habían hablado, sabía que él quería una niña primero pero ella quería un niño. Como hubiera querido compartir con Draco esta alegría, él si habría encontrado las palabras para tranquilizarla, que estarían capaces de criarlo a pesar de no haber acabado sus carreras ya. Ella quería decirle que iban a tener un hijo, pero ahora no era el momento. Cuando le anuncie la noticia no quería que quedara la menor duda en su mente que este niño era suyo. Con el estado de las cosas y por sus insultos podía imaginar la sarta de estupideces que él estaría capaz de decirle. Y si había una cosa que no le podría perdonar era que el dude de ella o de su paternidad.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su recamara, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rose entró y le dijo que había alguien que la quería ver, luego hizo pasar a esta persona y Hermione sonrió al verla. Blaise estaba parado al lado de Rose, se veía muy divertido porque Blaise era muchísimo más grande que Rose. Rose cerró la puerta y los dejó conversar a solas. Hermione lo invitó a que se sentara sobre el sofá, situado cercad de su piano. Blaise observó la habitación de la castaña, haciendo caso al más pequeño detalle.

-"Pues tengo que decir que es la primera vez que veo tu recamara Granger. No está nada mal, me gusta el azul" – comentó sonriendo.

-"Gracias Blaise pero me sorprende, creo que te gustaba más el verde. ¿Pero como estas, dime?"- preguntó sentándose a lo indio sobre su cama.

-"Muy bien pero te lo debería de preguntar a ti. Voy a ir al grano Granger, sabes que llegué a apreciarte muchísimo por tu franqueza y tengo que decir que no tengo muy claro que fue lo que falló entre Draco y tu. Yo sé que él tiene defectos y que no es un encanto todos los días. Pero no se merecía esta traición. Esto te venía a decir. No me gustó lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, el te quería Granger, lo creas o no."- Blaise mantuvo su calma y taladró a la castañea con la mirada como sondeando para ver si le iba a contar tonterías.

-"Para contestar tu primera pregunta, ahí la llevo, en algunos días me voy a poder regresar al apartamento, falté muchas clases, por eso tengo mucho trabajo que me espera. Pero lo importante es que voy a poder salir sin que me vigilen a cada rato. Segundo, no engañé a nadie, nunca engañé a Draco con Rick me la paso repitiéndolo, todo es una mentira. Lo peor es que Draco se la creyó tan fácilmente, pero se debía de esperar si una cosa faltaba en nuestra relación fue esto, el y yo somos tan celosos que la confianza es muy difícil de tener." – confesó mirando en la nada.

-"El me dijo que acusaste a Pansy de haberte tendido una trampa"

-"Ella es muy ingeniosa, nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que ella tuviera este nivel de bajeza. Pero parece que me equivoqué, si esta más maligna que un gato de alcantarilla. Pero me lo va a pagar, destrozó mi relación con Draco y yo no lo vi venir."

-"Entonces supongo que ya lo sabes, que él regresó con ella. Esta buscando un lugar donde vivir no quiere regresar a su casa, quiere un lugar para el solito, le dije que se podía quedar en mi casa pero lo conoces. No quiso."- Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, lo suponía pero no había tenido confirmación, ahora sí todo se había ido al caño, estaba con ella. Sin embargo tenía que preguntar.

-"¿Esta con ella, quiero decir son una pareja, él se esta acostando con ella?"- preguntó la voz trémula. Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa simpatizadora. Ahí tenía su respuesta, no necesitaba que le dijera más. Quería gritar pero sobre todo se quería vengar, quería atrapar esta serpiente y estrangularla con sus propias manos, no le daría el gusto de utilizar su varita, una rata como ella no se lo merecía. Draco, lo amaba tanto, pero no sabia si seguir amándolo después de haber renunciado tan pronto a su relación. Por Merlín habían estado juntos por casi dos años y una mentira los separó. Como podía luchar por su relación si el ya no estaba interesado. Se sentía más sola que nunca, sola y embarazada, era el colmo. No había realizado que estaba llorando hasta que Blaise se levantara para darle un pañuelo. Murmuró su agradecimiento y levantó la vista.

-"Granger no te pongas así, si todo es una mentira como tu dices, todo saldrá a la luz y Draco se dará cuenta que cometió un error, todo se va arreglar ya verás"

-"No nada se va arreglar Blaise porque el no quiere saber nada de mí, el ya esta con otra. Todo se acabó." – Blaise sonrió con picara y se enderezó en el sillón, tenia una idea.

-"¿Dime Granger que te parece la idea de tener un compañero de cuarto?"- Hermione alzó una ceja, perpleja.  
-

* * *

Minerva estaba nerviosa, la habían hecho esperar por diez minutos y ya no podía más, siempre había estado muy impaciente y ahora no era ninguna excepción. Se había vestido a lo muggle, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, un vestido con una chaqueta ligera, vigiló por enésima vez su reflejo por el ventanal de la sala de espeja. La secretaria se levantó de su escritorio y le pidió que la siguiera, por fin iba a recibirla. Tomó una boconada de aire y caminó con un paso muy seguro, más seguro de lo que se sentía en realidad. La secretaria abrió la puerta de madera pulida y Minerva entró. Por un momento no vio a nadie, miró del lado del gran ventanal con vista de la ciudad, al lado se encontraban unos sillones, creando un espacio para relajarse. Ahí lo vio, se encontraba de espaldas pero lo podría reconocer muy bien, no necesitaba ninguna fotografía para recordar a Herman. Era el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente aun sabiendo que era un hombre separado de su mujer. Pero era joven y no conocía mejor, solo quería amar y ser amada. Quería que el se quedara con ella para siempre, pero se había despertado de su sueño en fin. El la había hecho regresar a la realidad, por más terrible que sea esta realidad, el seguía siendo un hombre casado y seguía enamorado de su mujer.

La secretaria se fue, dejándolos solos por primera vez después de 20 años.

-"¿Bueno que puedo hacer para usted?" – preguntó Herman volteándose para ver quien era la persona que tanto lo quería ver, creyó que se trataba de una urgencia. Herman sintió su sangre helar cuando vio quien estaba parada en frente de él. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-"No sé Herman, tal vez puedas empezar hablándome de mi hija"- contestó Minerva con mucha calma. Se enfrentaba a este hombre por primera vez y sentía la misma furia que sintió cuando el le dijo que la dejaba por regresar con su mujer. Ya lo había perdonado por haberse ido pero no podía dejar de sentir rabia al pensar que tuvo que vivir casi toda una vida sin su hija y el quien la había abandonado fue el que la crió. El que ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija cuando la dejó.

-"¿Minerva?" – susurró Herman todavía sorprendido por esta aparición repentina.

-"Si Herman, Minerva ya sabes como me llamo y yo sé como te llamas, que te parece si ahora nos ahorramos las presentaciones y hablamos de lo que realmente nos interesa, la razón por la que me encuentro hoy, aquí"

-"No sé de lo que quieres hablar" – balbució Herman, sentándose sobre un sillón, Minerva lo siguió y se sentó en frente de él.

-"Vine a hablar de mi hija, de Hermione y exigir explicaciones. Soy profesora en Hogwarts y ni una vez te vi por ahí. ¿Porque te escondías, acaso sabias que estaba aquí y no querías que supiera la verdad?"

-"Hermione es mi hija y la de Diana, ya nos tiene a nosotros. ¿Porque vienes a remover el pasado si tu misma la abandonaste?"

-"Yo nunca abandoné a mi hija, no te permito decir esto de mí. No sabes como pasaron las cosas, tú no sabes nada. Ella es mi hija, mi bebe y nunca la hubiera abandonado. Solo era por unos días en cuanto se arreglaban las cosas, que encontremos un lugar lejos de los enfrentamientos, que nadie sospechara. Éramos en guerra Herman, tú no sabes lo que es esto, un amigo tenia que llevarla a un lugar seguro para que la pueda recuperar después pero él nunca regresó, lo mataron. Fui yo la que la tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, yo velé sus noches, le cantaba para que se durmiera. Nunca la hubiera abandonado Herman."- gritó Minerva.

-"Pero lo hecho esta hecho Minerva, ahora Hermione tiene una familia, tiene padres y hermanos. Yo no entiendo porque regresas después de tanto tiempo sin aparecer. ¿Que pretendes?" – dijo Herman masajeando su sienes.

-"¡Que pretendo! ¡Yo no sabia que estaba contigo, durante 19 años la he estando buscando, rezando para que siguiera viva! ¡Me acabo de enterar de su identidad! ¡Crees que ha sido fácil para mi estos años Herman! Me acabó de enterar que la alumna que vi crecer ante mis ojos por 7 años era en realidad mi hija. ¡Que ironía no te parece!" – Minerva sacó su varita y Herman retrocedió, Minerva sacudió la cabeza e hizo aparecer un té con galletas. – "Además tu no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme cuando le mentiste a nuestra hija casi toda su vida. Porque sabemos muy bien que tu esposa no es su verdadera madre."

-"Puede ser pero Diana fue quien la crió conmigo, tu no tienes derecho a destruir esta paz que logramos construir al filo de los años Minerva."

-"No vine aquí a pedir permiso, solo quiero decirle a mi hija la verdad, tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Ella entiende la realidad del mundo mágico porque lo quieras o no, es su mundo también. Sabe exactamente lo que pasó hace unos años, ella misma ha luchado en una guerra, sabe muy bien lo que es vivir en el miedo, luchar por un ideal. Herman, Hermione tiene derecho a conocer su verdadera madre y tú lo sabes muy bien"- Minerva lo taladró con la mirada y Herman le sostuvo la mirada.

-"No puedo, ella ya tiene una familia, para ella somos su familia. Ella nunca va aceptar esta mentira. ¿Porque Minerva, porque regresas ahora? ¿Porque no puedes seguir con tu vida y dejarnos en paz? Te lo suplico. No destruyas la paz de mi familia. Hasta hace unos días no sabias que Hermy era tu hija porque no puedes hacer de cuentas que nunca te has enterado."

-"Me estas pidiendo que me olvide de que tengo una hija Herman. En que momento te convertiste en este ser tan insensible. ¿Que ha sido del hombre tan sensible, justo y honesto que conocí?"

-"Yo sigo siendo este hombre Minerva pero aquí se trata de mi familia"- suspiró Herman.

-"Y se trata de mi hija. No te olvides que nos dejaste Herman, cuando yo la tuve, no estabas. Tú nunca fuiste. Así que no me vengas con tus sermones. Tú también no eres un santo. Es m hija, esperé tantos años para abrazarla. ¿Porque quieres que sigamos viviendo en la mentira? La verdad no se puede tapar con un dedo."

-"Yo no sabia que estabas embarazada, además no es el buen momento" – habló débilmente Herman.

-"Claro porque nunca habrá un buen momento. Tú nunca supiste elegir el buen momento Herma, desde el día que me dejaste sola para criar sola a nuestra hija. ¿Sabias que habían alumnos que la molestaban en el colegio?"- Herman la miró con interrogación- "Claro que no, nunca pudo hablar de magia con ustedes. La molestaban porque según ellos ella no tenía derecho a tener magia, algunos lo siguen pensando. Lo que quiero decir Herman es que esto es parte de ella, y ni siquiera lo sabe. Ella tiene derecho a saber de donde viene, que son sus verdaderos orígenes. ¿Porque le quieres negar esto Herman? Ya hemos perdido tantos años. "- Herman suspiró, sabia que Minerva tenia un poco de razón pero no podían tomar esta decisión solos, necesitaba hablarlo con Diana.

-"Déjame pensarlo, antes de que digas nada, solo quiero esperar para hablarlo con mi esposa, ella también tiene que estar enterada"

-"Esta bien pero quiero ver Hermione, tengo entendido que ella esta enferma y quiero verla."

-"Ella esta muchísimo mejor ahora no tienes porque preocuparte, dudo que sea una buena idea que vengas en la casa."

-"No te estaba pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando que voy a ir a verla y punto. Tu no tienes porqué decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no. No te olvides que soy su madre, puedo verla cuantas veces se me pegué la gana, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo." – con esto dicho, se levantó y se salió de la oficina dejando a Herman con la palabra en la boca. Minerva se veía decidida y no había poder humano o mágico que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Herman masajeó sus sienes, esta mismísima tarde iba a hablar con Diana, tenían que encontrar una solución.

* * *

-  
-"¿Draco porque no te quedas aquí? Sabes que mis padres no están en contra."

Draco estaba recostado al lado de la morena, las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Siempre era así, se metían en la cama por horas a veces pero esto no le quitaba esta sensación de vacio. Estaba con otra, había retomado las clases, iba de parranda con sus amigos, había retomado el curso de su vida. Había dado vuelto la página como le aconsejaron sus amigos pero por más que lo intentara, no se podía sacar a Hermione de la cabeza. A veces anhelaba su presencia, incluso sus tiradas sobre los elfos domésticos. La manía que tenia de torcer uno de sus rizos con su dedo cuando leía. La última vez que se vieron, habían acabado besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Si el medimago no hubiera elegido este momento para hacer su entrada, no hubiera podido separarse de ella. La extrañaba y no podía permitirse extrañarla, no cuando ella lo traicionó de esta manera. Pansy no se lo merecía, ella había sido honesta con él, advirtiéndolo desde el principio, no podía permitirse pensar en otra mujer mientras estaba con ella. Sobre todo cuando ella no era más que una tramposa.

Pero cuanto quisiera despertar con una chica con una melena castaña a su lado en vez de ser morena. Había perdido a una amiga, hasta ahí no había conocido la traición de un amigo porque tenia muy pocos. Confiaba en muy pocas personas pero ni con esto se salvó. Estar con su ex novia era como estar con Blaise, con ella podía hablar de todo sin tener que escoger sus palabras, era poco decir que esperaba todo menos una traición de su parte.

-"¿Draco me estas escuchando?"- preguntó Pansy, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Draco salió de su estado pensativo y ladeó la cabeza.

-"Si Pansy, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, yo quiero un lugar para mi solo."

-"No se porque te molesta tanto vivir conmigo, la casa es grande, nadie se dará cuenta que estas en la casa. Podrás pasearte sin toparte ni una vez con mis padres"

-"Ya lo sé pero no quiero Pansy, no insistas por favor"

-"Como quieras"- farfulló Pansy, como le irritaba esta situación. No entendía porque no quería vivir con ella, a él no le costó tanto trabajo instalarse con la sangre sucia, no entendía cual era la diferencia.

Draco se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse bajo la mirada intensa de Pansy. Al terminar Draco se inclinó para darle un besito pero Pansy lo sorprendió al besarlo intensamente, no era el besito que esperaba. Para Pansy las cosas andaban bien pero les faltaba pasión, chispa, no era lo mismo que cuando estaban juntos en el colegio.

El había cambiado pero ella no desesperaba, le iba a hacer olvidar a la castaña cueste lo que cueste. Draco se separó de ella y se fue. Pansy suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama, había conseguido lo que quería. Tenia a Draco para ella sola, pero ya sabia que la sombra de la otra iba a estar entre ellos. Draco no decía nada pero ella podía sentir estas cosas, cuando no decía nada, se preguntaba si el pensaba en la Gryffindor o simplemente pensaba en otra cosa. A veces no podía con todas estas dudas pero tenia que ser paciente. Como lo fue al preparar su plan, la paciencia era su arma. Lo que le preocupaba era que no tenía noticias de la Gryffindor, se había preparado para recibir su visita pero nada. Por esto seguía alerta, no quería bajar la guardia. Además tenia que hablar con el padre de Draco, tenía que casarse con el rubio lo más pronto posible. No quería que la castaña tuviera el más mínimo motivo para quitarle su novio. Pero había todo planeado, primero tenia que hablar con el padre de él y Lucius la ayudaría.

Draco apareció en la sala de estar de los Zabini, tenia clases en dos horas pero tenia que hablar con Blaise, subió las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la mansión y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amigo. Draco entró en la habitación y vio a Blaise sentado leyendo un libro sobre el derecho civil. A veces su amigo le recordaba a su ex novia que tal con su fascinación por los libros aburridos. Cuando Blaise vio entrar su amigo, sonrió y puso su libro sobre su escritorio.

-"Hermano no me des las gracias, pero te acabo de encontrar un apartamento" – Draco alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Y donde se sitúa?"

-"Londres mágico, una residencia privada, tiene dos recamaras, una sala de estar y un balcón amigo"- enunció entusiásticamente Blaise.

-"Como el apartamento en donde vivía verdad, entonces creo que no habrá problemas"

-"Pero te tengo que decir que tendrás una compañera, estarán dos viviendo ahí. Antes de que pegues el grito al cielo déjame describírtela. Estudia derecho como yo, tiene muy buenas maneras, estoy seguro que te va a gustar"

-"Y como sabes que me va a gustar Blaise" –preguntó el rubio fastidiado, quería un apartamento para el solo, no compartirlo. Blaise soltó una risilla, si su amigo supiera de quien se trataba.

-"Créeme yo sé que te va a gustar, es una chica muy simpática" – y se trata de tu ex novia- agregó Blaise mentalmente. –"Mira Draco querías un apartamento y yo te he encontrado uno, no seas tan difícil y acepta mi gesto por favor"

-"Bueno esta bien. ¿Sabes cuando podré instalarme?"- preguntó el rubio de mala gana, su amigo había hecho todo esto por él, tenia que ser menos desagradecido.

-"Esta mismísima tarde, tu compañera no está por el momento pero pronto estará de vuelta"

-"Gracias amigo"

-"No me digas gracias hermano, espera a que te muestre el apartamento y ahí me podrás dar todas las gracias que tu quieras"- dijo Blaise sonriendo, como iba a aprovechar este momento.  
-

* * *

-  
Blaise se había ido hace unas horas y le había prometido que se encargaba de todo. No sabia que esperar, a pesar de todo era un Slytherin. Conocía muy bien los métodos que usaban y no le gustaba ni un tantito. Y que había querido decir con compañero de cuarto, como si esto fuera a poder solucionar sus problemas con Draco. Que quería hacer con esto, darle celos a Draco. Quizás esto pudiera funcionar pero en este momento no estaba segura de nada, ni de los supuestos sentimientos que Draco había tenido o seguía teniendo por ella. Todo estaba tan enredado y esto se lo debía a Pansy. Pero esta se las iba a ver con ella y sabia muy bien con quien empezar, pero necesitaba ayuda para hacer esto y sabia muy bien que sus amigos no iban a renunciar a otra "misión", después de todo estaban acostumbrados a romper las reglas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rose le vino a decir que había alguien que quería verla, perpleja se preguntó si se trataba de Blaise pero Rose le dijo que se trataba de una mujer. Hermione antes de bajar se asomó por la baranda para tratar de ver de quien se trataba y no la vio. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar fue sorprendida de ver a Minerva, vestida con ropa de muggle. Le sorprendió ver que no se veía fuera de lugar como la mayoría de los magos cuando se vestían de muggle por primera vez, exageraban sobe los accesorios. Su profesora se veía cómoda y muy a sus anchas con su elección de ropa.

Ni tuvo el momento de saludar a su amiga que Minerva ya la tenia envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. Sonrió antes de devolverle el abrazo, la verdad es que no había tenido el tiempo de verla en estas últimas semanas y verla ahí le daba muchísimo gusto. Minerva abrazó a su hija muy fuerte, saber que Hermione era su hija le daba unas ganas de abrazarla para nunca más soltarla. Tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y acarició su cabello. Maravillándose ante el parecido que tenia con su padre, estos ojos canela que le recordaba tanto a Herman. Ni se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Hermione miró a su profesora con interrogación, no entendía porque se había puesto tan triste.

-"¿Estas bien Minerva, porque lloras y porque me miras así? No llores por favor, yo que estaba tan contenta de volver a verte y tu te me pones en este estado" – trató de bromear la castaña.

Minerva esbozó una sonrisa y se sacó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Miró a su hija y en este momento no recordó un momento desde su nacimiento en el que estuvo tan feliz.

-"Es que eres tan hermosa" – contestó Minerva. Saber que ella le había dado la vida y que esa muchacha era parte de ella la llenaba de alegría. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

-"V ven conmigo no he salido del todo el día y quiero dar un paseo. ¿Me acompañas al jardín?"

-"Porque mejor no vienes conmigo, nos podemos tomar un té, hace mucho que tu y yo no platicamos y tenemos mucho de que hablar, se te ve en la cara que no estas bien" – Hermione sonrió, no se podía esconder nada a esta mujer, no necesitaba decirle que algo andaba mal para que se diera cuenta.

-"Bueno a donde quieres ir, es que no puedo salir sin que alguien me acompañe. Mi mama me tiene bajo extrema vigilancia pero pienso que se preocupa demasiado" – bromeó Hermione, Minerva hizo una mueca.

-"Tu mama no se va a molestar, despreocúpate, estas conmigo y no te va a pasar nada"- contestó Minerva.

-"Bueno si lo dices, déjame buscar a mi abrigo y nos vamos" – Hermione hizo ademán de ir a buscar su abrigo cuando Minerva con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer la prenda. Hermione sonrió, ruborizándose, es que no solía utilizar mucha magia en la casa, algunos se asustaban. Una vez hizo aparecer un libro y Emilia pegó el grito al cielo, derramando el zumo de naranja sobre su nuevo vestido. Este día Gabriel no pudo parar de reír. Hermione desapareció la mancha sobre el vestido de su hermana e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez que puso su bufanda y su abrigo, Minerva le tendió el brazo para que se desaparecieran. Unos segundos después se encontraban en un café muy elegante, las mesillas cubiertas de manteles blancos y azules. Colgadas a las paredes unas pinturas y retratos de hombres y mujeres famosos del mundo mágico. Flotaba una melodía de fondo pero no había ningún instrumento en vista, había mucha gente, grupos de amigos, unas parejas charlando. Hermione y Minerva tomaron una mesa al lado de la ventana con vista aérea sobre la ciudad dando la impresión que el restaurante si situaba a alta altura. Cuando finalmente un mesero trajo sus pedidos, un chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para las dos y que podían hablar en toda tranquilidad, Minerva le pidió a la castaña que le contara lo que pasó.

-"Draco y yo nos separamos." – Minerva apretó la mano de la joven –"¿Sabias que nos íbamos a casar? Este compromiso duró un mes y medio. Hubiera aceptado la forma en la cual se acabó nuestro compromiso Minerva, si yo hubiera tenido la culpa. Pero él cree que lo he engañado porque Pansy Parkinson nos tendió una trampa. Ahora es ella la que esta con él y yo me quedo con todo su desprecio." – Hermione relataba esto con mucha calma, ya había llorado tanto que ahora le parecía más fácil contar todo esto, imponiendo una distancia. Preferiría contarlo como si se tratara de otras personas.

-"¿Esto no puede ser y Draco creyó esta víbora tan fácilmente?" – Minerva estaba anonadada, no podía creer tanta maldad en una muchacha tan joven. Además como se atrevía a buscarle broncas a su hija, quería tener esta muchacha en frente y enseñarle unas lecciones bien merecidas.

-"Ahí Pansy no faltó imaginación para ingeniárselas y personificarme en la cama con otro chico. La prueba perfecta diría yo"

-"Pero esto es ilegal, podría acabar teniendo problemas muy graves con el ministerio. Además un comportamiento tan reprensible tiene que ser reportado Hermione"

-"Yo sé pero no, la quiero ganar a su propio juego. Para que involucrar las autoridades, solo está despechada y llena de celos. Que derecho tengo yo a juzgarla, además no puedo olvidar que Draco decidió creerla, no la puedo acusar de todo." – contestó con un tono cansino.

-"Esto es una actitud muy noble. Ella te quitó tu novio y todavía no quieres denunciarla ante las autoridades por utilizar multijugos ilegalmente. ¿Me pregunto donde habrás heredado esta cualidad?" – preguntó Minerva en alta voz.

-"¿Perdón?"- interrogó Hermione perpleja por el comentario de la mujer, es que actuaba de una manera muy rara.

-"¿Nada, entonces como le vas a hacer para sacar la verdad de Pansy?"

-"Bueno, yo sé que no es muy legal que digamos pero ella fue la que empezó con todo esto" – se defendió la castaña mientras probaba una cucharada de su postre, esperó un momento y volvió a hablar-"Quiero utilizar veritaserum" – dijo decidida.

-"Hermione…"

-"Antes de que digas nada Minerva, solo quiero recordarte que lo que hago, no lo hago por hacer el malo solo quiero restablecer la verdad, lo hago por amor propio. Pansy llegó descreditar mis valores ante el hombre que decía amarme. Yo tengo todo el derecho de utilizar todos los medios para que la verdad salga a la luz. No me gustan las mentiras. "–escupió la castaña. Minerva se quedó muy callada, si su hija no podía soportar las mentiras se preguntaba como iba a tomar la verdad sobre su nacimiento y sobre su verdadera identidad. Su hija había heredado muy buena parte de su carácter por lo que veía, lo que le hacia dudar de su reacción al momento de decirle la verdad.

-"Entonces dime en que te puedo ayudar"

-"Necesito encontrar veritaserum. ¿No sé si puedas ayudarme con esto?"

-"Te voy a ayudar, tengo un amigo que debido a su profesión esta muy acostumbrado a usarlo" – contestó Minerva.

-"Muchas gracias Minerva, te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mi. Necesito aclarar todo este asunto lo más pronto posible. Además no me siento capaz como para criar a un niño sola, mi hijo tiene un padre y quiero una familia para él."- Minerva se llevó una mano al corazón, Hermione sonrió y apretó la mano de la mujer- "Para mí también fue una sorpresa, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me lo podía creer. ¿Quien se lo hubiera imaginado, no? Por eso no puedo permitir que Pansy se salga con la suya Minerva, quiero una familia para él, no yo siendo una madre soltera que ni siquiera acabó la carrera" – terminó Hermione.

-"Esto no va a pasar, te lo pronto" – "no voy a permitir que pases por lo mismo que yo" agregó Minerva mentalmente. ¿Será posible que su hija este destinada a seguir el mismo camino que ella? No lo iba a permitir, le iba a procurar el veritaserum y la verdad por fin saldría a la luz. Su hija podría por fin tener la felicidad al lado del padre de su hijo, lo que ella no ha podido tener con Herman.

Cuando terminaron de comer, las dos fueron a Flourish and Blotts, Minerva pagó por los libros de la castaña. Era una cosa que siempre había querido hacer, acompañar a su hija a comprar sus libros cuando por fin este grande para ir a Hogwarts pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Ahora recuperaba el tiempo por todos los libros que no pudo comprarle. Veía como su hija se entusiasmaba viendo los libros recién publicados que le gustaban. Como con su dedo índice trazaba el lomo de unos libros, buscando el titulo que quería. Se sentía tan orgullosa de ella, su hija se había vuelto en una muchacha muy responsable, además pasados unos meses iba a ser una madre. Minerva se juró a sí misma en este momento hacer todo para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido sin su hija.

Después fueron a una librería en el centro de muggle Londres para comprar unos libros que Hermione necesitaba para sus clases. Minerva aprovechó para preguntarle como le iba a la universidad y los cursos que tomaba con el profesor que enseñaba en una universidad mágica. La castaña le contestó que le gustaba mucho y que esto podría ayudarle para luchar por los derechos de los elfos mágicos. Minerva sonrió al oír esto.

Cuando finalmente regresaron horas después Herman estaba en la sala de estar. Hermione lo abrazó al verlo tan temprano en la casa. Después le presentó a su profesora y amiga, Minerva. Los dos adultos hicieron como si fuera la primera vez que se veían para no despertar sospechas. Antes de irse Minerva le recordó discretamente a Herman que no olvidara hablar con su esposa, que la mentira ya se había acabado, después abrazó a su hija y le dijo que vendría a verla en la semana. Hermione asintió y la agradeció una vez más por los libros, Minerva sonrió y se desapareció. Padre e hija se instalaron en el salón a esperar que regrese el resto de la familia para cenar, durante este tiempo la castaña le relató lo mucho que le había encantado pasar tiempo con la profesora de transfiguración. Herman escuchaba muy atento todo lo que le decía su hija y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Después de la cena Herman le dijo a su esposa que tenían que hablar, Diana sorprendida de ver a su esposo tan nervioso asintió y lo acompañó a hablar a fuera. Herman se dirigió cerca del aire de descanso que tenían al lado de la piscina y pronunció las palabras que iban a cambiar todo para su familia.

-"Minerva, la madre de Hermione apareció Diana, estamos en problemas"

Al mismo instante en la mansión de los Malfoy dos personas mantenían el mismo tipo de conversación. Lucius escuchando atentamente lo que le podía decir Pansy Parkinson. Esto iba a ser una noche muy larga, incluso para Draco Malfoy que descubría asombrado el susodicho apartamento que le había encontrado Blaise.

-"Dime que estas bromeando" – siseó Draco dejando caer su maleta.

-"No, querías un apartamento, yo he encontrado uno, tu nunca diste indicaciones especificas" – razonó Blaise dejándose caer sobre el sofá, encendió la tele para ver si había un partido de quidditch. Ginny y Harry habían arreglado y reparado los aparatos en el salón mientras Hermione estaba en su casa. Draco apretó los dientes, no podía creer la mala fe de su amigo.

-"¡Pero era obvio que no quería vivir en este preciso apartamento, acaso ya se te olvidó que Hermione sigue viviendo aquí y que ella me engañó!"

-"Eso lo dices tú, te puedes callar estoy tratando de ver este partido"- Draco arrancó el control remoto de las manos de Blaise y apagó la tele. –"Mira Draco, esto lo hago por ti lo creas o no, hay cosas que no cuadran en esta historia y si quieres averiguar por tu mismo, esto es tu oportunidad. Podrás vigilar de cerca todos los pasos de Hermione, saber que hace y si de verdad se esta viendo con alguien. No te estoy pidiendo que la vigiles como un guarura, solo observa su comportamiento. Si algo te llama la atención y que estas seguro que se esta viendo con el Rick ese, pues te vas y listo."

Draco lo pensó por un instante, el plan de Blaise no era tan descabellado. Podía ser que todo esto hubiera sido una mentira como lo pregonaba los amigos de su ex novia. Por poco Ginny lo hechizaba con uno de sus hechizos cuando se encontró con ella en Diagon Alley. Ella no dudó en hacerle saber lo que pensaba de él y de la "harpía "que le servía de novia actualmente. Después con un vocabulario muy colorido le dijo todo lo que pensaba de él personalmente. Draco todavía podía recordar con lujo de detalles todo lo que le había dicho. La chica Weasley podía ser de muy mala educación cuando se lo proponía.

-"Acepto no tengo nada que perder." – Blaise sonrió y Draco se dirigió en la otra recamara.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, tendrás que explicar a Hermione que haces aquí, todavía no sabe nada" – gritó Blaise para que el rubio lo oyera, volvió a encender la tele y disfrutar de su partido. Draco al oír esas palabras maldijo en baja voz.

_**¿Les gustó? Opinen :D**_


	19. Felicidades para tu compromiso

_¡Les deseo una buena lectura!_

Ya había pasado una semana y Hermione no estaba de vuelta. No que estaba esperando con ansias que volviera, solo quería saber por pura curiosidad. Draco pasó esta ultima semana acostumbrándose a vivir de nuevo en el apartamento pero a decir verdad no necesitaba re acostumbrarse, siempre se sentía como en casa en este apartamento. La primera vez que lo visitó supo en seguida que le iba a gustar a su ex novia. Tenía mucha luz, no estaba demasiado grande ni pequeño tenia la superficie perfecta. Le hacia raro vivir de nuevo en este apartamento sin estar con Hermione, siempre habían vivido los dos ahí.

Hoy era sábado y solían preparar pancakes para el desayuno. Bueno Hermione era la que preparaba todo y él ayudaba moralmente. Es que una vez trató de sorprenderla y cocinarle un pastel como Blaise le dijo que a las mujeres les gustaban que sus hombres le prepararan un postre para que se lo comieran juntos en enamorados. Pero resultó que casi le pone fuego al apartamento, es que esos aparatos muggle eran demasiados complicados. Cuando Hermione regresó y vio en que estado estaba la cocina, Draco le explicó con pocas palabras lo que había sucedido, esta se echó a reír dándole un beso porque según ella se veía tan bonito y Draco solo bufó al oír estas palabras. Luego le propuso que cocinaran el pastel juntos. Cuando terminaron los dos estaban cubiertos de harina pero por lo menos el pastel estaba en el horno. Buenos después de este incidente Draco decidió que seria mejor si el se alejaba del horno.

Blaise tenía un poco de razón, tenia que quedarse ahí, podía tomar una decisión. Creer en ella o simplemente aceptar que lo había engañado y pasar a otra cosa.

Esto se estaba preguntando Hermione mientras empacaba sus cosas para volver a su apartamento. Su madre eligió este momento para entrar en su recamara y Hermione sonrió mientras seguía empacando.

-"Ya sabes lo que te dije Hermione, Rose te va a llevar una bolsa de frutas y no olvides tomar tus vitaminas y…"

-"Y no olvides tu cita miércoles por la mañana. Ya lo sé mama, no te preocupes yo sé cuidarme sola."- bromeó Hermione, tomando asiento al lado de su madre.

-"Sí ya lo sé pero ahora son dos." – señaló Diana.

-"Lo sé" – contestó Hermione acariciando su estomago ausentemente. Todavía parecía un sueño, parecía que fuera solamente ayer que el medimago Meyer le estaba anunciando la noticia. –"Mama todavía no me dijiste lo que pensabas de esta situación, me imagino que no era lo que esperabas, que te fallé otra vez. Te juro que yo no lo planeé, que…"

-"Basta Hermione, yo sé que no lo planeaste y yo sigo siendo orgullosa de ti. Tu padre también verás, cuando decidas decirle, toda esta familia te apoya. Pero tengo que decir que tu padre y yo no tenemos la edad para que nos llamen abuelos" – bromeó Diana, arreglando un rizo de la melena de su hija detrás de su oreja.

-"¿Estarás conmigo el día de la cita con doctor Emerson?"

-"Por supuesto Hemy, de todas formas tengo que hacer mis rondas yo te alcanzaré allá. No te preocupes, yo sé que todo esto te puede asustar. Pero no estás sola aquí tienes a todos tus hermanos, tu padre y yo para apoyarte. Aquí esta tu casa y si necesitas hablar con tu padre o conmigo ya sabes a donde encontrarnos Hermy"

-"Gracias mama"- Diana envolvió su hija en un fuerte abrazo, Herman y ella no sabían que hacer con respecto a Minerva. Lo único que estaba dispuesta a permitir era que esta mujer le quitara a su hija, no se lo iba a permitir. Hermione era su hija como lo eran Gabriel y Emilia.

Después madre e hija bajaron para tomar el desayuno con el resto de la familia. Gabriel tenia que ir a un entrenamiento de futbol en la tarde y Emilia se veía con Brad. Hermione decidió regresar al apartamento después del desayuno. Quería ver a sus amigos y planear con ellos el próximo pasó que iban a dar.

Después de recuperar su tonelada de frutas que le dio Rose Hermione se apareció a su apartamento. Se apresuró a dejar la bolsa de frutas sobre la barra del bar y suspiró. Por fin regresaba a su apartamento, abrió las cortinas del ventanal para dejar entrar un poco de luz. Sonrió al ver que los aparatos habían sido reparados, tenía que agradecer a Ginny por eso. Se dirigió a su nueva habitación, la de los invitados. Es que seriamente no se veía dormir en la habitación que hacia poco compartía con su novio. No quería dormir rodeada de tantos recuerdos, prefería la neutralidad de la otra recamara. Cuando entró en la habitación supo que algo no cuadraba, había unas prendas de hombre sobre la cama. Por un momento dudó de su sanidad al reconocer una camisa negra que se parecía mucho a una que Draco tenia. Pero sacó estos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Lentamente con la varita en la mano, se dirigió hacia el baño donde podía oír el sonido del chorro del agua, seguramente había una persona tomándose una ducha. Que descaro, quien se había atrevido a entrar en su apartamento, instalarse en su recamara y para el como tomarse una ducha en su sala de baño como si nada. Pero esta persona se las iba a ver con ella. Entró silenciosamente, tomando precauciones en no hacer ningún ruido abriendo la puerta. En seguida un olor familiar atacó sus sentidos, el gel de ducha era el mismo que el que utilizaba Draco, podía reconocer esta fragancia y este champú. Cuantas veces se había contenido las ganas de besarlo y seducirlo cada vez que salía del baño, la mayoría de las veces fallaba completamente y acaban demorándose en el baño y llegaban tarde para sus clases. Con un movimiento decidido abrió la cabina de la ducha y pegó un grito, Draco, sorprendido pegó un grito también, abriendo los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo su champú entró en sus ojos.

-"¡Merlín que haces aquí Draco!" – gritó Hermione tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Draco empezó a frotar frenéticamente sus ojos, mojándolos con agua.

-"¿Por Salazar Granger, me quieres matar o qué?"- gritó Draco. Hermione bufó, siempre tenia que dramatizar las cosas, no era para tanto. Un poco de champú le había entrado en los ojos, no fuera como si el mundo se hubiera acabado. Al rodar los ojos ,no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo, por Merlín era absolutamente como lo recordaba, tenia que salir de aquí, su cuerpo la tentaba y esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

-"¿Que haces aquí Draco hasta donde yo sé, tu ya no vives aquí?"- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, así evitando de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

-"Pues te equivocas, estoy de vuelta, estaba buscando un apartamento cuando me di cuenta que ya tenia uno. Así que aquí estoy, de vuelta a mi apartamento." – terminó triunfante. Draco terminó su ducha rápidamente sin preocuparse que lo viera Hermione. Esta se salió del baño maldiciendo la desfachatez del rubio y esperó en la recamara. Cuando por fin salió Draco, con una toalla en la cintura y otra con la que secaba el cabello, Hermione sintió como su garganta se secaba repentinamente, carraspeó incomoda y Draco sonrió con malicia.

-"Verás Granger, como te dije, decidí volver a instalarme, espero que no te moleste. Pero que te moleste o no esto no va a cambiar nada, me quedo y punto." La castaña suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Por un momento pensó que el había vuelto porque la creía y quería una reconciliación pero se debía de esperar que solo era una fantasía. Era un milagro que no la había insultado ya. Miró al rubio vestirse y se levantó para salir de la recamara.

-"¿Te podría pedir un favor?" preguntó. Draco se volteó la camisa abrochada a medias, alzando una ceja. –"¿Quisiera dormir en esta recamara si no te molesta, puedes tomar la otra habitación?"- Draco parpadeó, a que venia esta pregunta.

-"Como quieras, no me importa" – contestó dándose la vuelta.

-"Gracias" – murmuró Hermione antes de salir de la habitación. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil, de repente sintió como si no hubiera dormido nada de la tarde cuando no era el caso pero esta nueva situación le daba mucho sueño. Iba a ser pura tortura, vivir con él de nuevo y no poder ni siquiera hablar con él, tocarlo, besarlo como solía hacerlo. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón y se recostó. Era lo único que le faltaba, verlo todos los días y soportar sus miradas llenas de reproches.

Minutos después Draco salió de la recamara bien vestido, zapatos italianos recién recibidas de Italia. Hoy tenia que desayunar con Pansy y su familia. A regañadientes había aceptado porque los padres de ella eran una verdadera lata, jamás habían visto gente tan prepotente y orgullosa. Era la familia de sangre pura clásica, llena de prejuicios. Para el colmo sus padres también estaban invitados, Draco suspiró, iba a ser una tarde muy larga. Por lo menos había gente que se podía dar el lujo de descansar concluyó, observando la forma dormida de Hermione sobre el sofá. Con su varita hizo aparece una cobija y sin despertarla la cubrió con ella. Lo hizo porque no quería que ella lo acusara de ser un ser insensible nada más, se convenció Draco, apareciéndose para ir a su cita.  
-

* * *

-  
Todo andaba sorprendentemente bien, el padre de Pansy estaba pregonando lo bien que estaban los negocios. Y Narcissa estaba en plena conversación con la madre de Pansy, las dos poniéndose de acuerdo para ir de compras a Italia. Draco rodó los ojos, asentía la cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando Pansy hablaba de sus amigas y chismes. Cuando Draco se creyó a punto de morir del aburro, Lucius se levantó para hacer un anuncio. Draco miró a su padre sospechoso, si ese quería hacer un anuncio, esto no presagiaba nada bueno. Conocía muy bien a su padre y sus susodichos anuncios, que nada mas servían para enredar más las cosas. El rubio levantó su copa como el resto de los invitados y esperó a que su padre anunciara su gran noticia.

-"Mis queridos amigos es con una gran alegría y orgullo que anuncio que la boda entre mi querido hijo Draco y Pansy se celebrara el mes próximo. Draco no sabes lo feliz que me haces al elegir una muchacha tan digna para ser la futura señora de Malfoy" – sonrió Lucius, la mirada desafiante como atreviendo a su hijo a que dijera algo en falso.

Draco no podía creer el desparpajo de su padre. No solamente acababa de involucrarlo en un compromiso que no quería pero de paso aprovechaba para insultar sus gustos. Draco había entendido muy claramente el mensaje de su padre, su ex prometida no era bastante digna para llevar su apellido pero Pansy era la candidata perfecta. Draco apretó los dientes y su tenedor para contenerse y no hacer un escándalo. En segundos sus futuros suegros lo estaban felicitando y Pansy lo envolvía en un abrazo que casi lo asfixió. La única que no parecía alegrarse de esta notica era Narcissa Malfoy que fulminaba su esposo con la mirada. Al ver la cara que ponía su hijo, se veía que este no estaba enterado de nada y tampoco se veía muy feliz que digamos. No era el mismo muchacho que una vez le vino a pedir que le ayudara a organizar su boda, se podía ver el brillo que tenia en los ojos al mencionar su novia.

Este muchacho que tenia a su lado en este momento se veía furioso. Narcissa le tocó el brazo para asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien. Quería decirle miles de cosas para que no se enojara, asegurarle que nada de esto iba a pasar si el no quería. Draco miró a su madre y se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa sin disculparse, Lucius lo siguió en seguida. Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa para disculparse del comportamiento de los dos.

-" ¡¿Se puede saber lo que estas fraguando padre!" – se exclamó Draco entrando en la primer habitación que encontró en su camino, lo que resultaba ser una especie de estudio. Libros y libros cubrían las estanterías y había dos sillones de cuero. Una chimenea calentaba la habitación en esta temporada de invierno.

-"¡Calla muchacho! Ya tuve suficiente con tus berrinches de niño mimado ahora es tiempo que cumplas con tus deberes de heredero de esta familia. Te dejé comprometerte con esta sangre sucia pero se acabó."

-"¡Tu no tienes derecho sobre mi vida personal padre y si un día decide casarme, será porque yo lo haya decidió y no porque a ti se te da la gana!"

-"Te conviene decirlo cuando gozas de tanto lujo y comodidades. Reflexione Draco, mira como acabó tu compromiso con esta hija de muggle, ella acabó por engañarte, que vergüenza. Un hijo mío dejándose engañar por una sangre sucia." – escupió Lucius.

-"¿Quien te contó esto? "

-"No importa quien me lo contó, ella no pudo apreciar lo que tenia porque es nada mas ni menos que una sangre sucia que no entiende nada de lo que importa verdaderamente en nuestra sociedad. Ella nunca será parte de nuestra sociedad. Pansy se la muchacha que te conviene, ella siempre ha sido una amiga muy leal. Esto es lo que necesitas, una compañera leal que sepa valorarte. No una muchacha que te va engañar cada vez que pueda."- Draco se dejó caer sobre el sillón, su padre no tenia del todo la razón pero tampoco estaba equivocado. Pansy era una amiga leal, Hermione lo había engañado, pero no le gustaba la manera en la que su padre interpretaba los hechos.

-"No me quiero casar con Pansy padre, todavía no hemos alcanzado este nivel en nuestra relación"

-"Y este nivel lo habías alcanzado con la muggle esa y mira como te salió. Piensa como el Slytherin que eres, tus intereses vienen primero. Lo intentaste hijo pero te salió mal, ahora intenta otro método y escúchame un poco. ¡Déjate de cursilerías y piensa! A Pansy, la irás aprendiendo a querer si es lo que te preocupa" – Lucius le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le tendió una cajita de terciopelo a Draco. Ya estaba bastante grandecito para por fin tomar su lugar en la familia y en las empresas Malfoy. Lucius dejó su hijo pensar las cosas y alcanzó los demás invitados para terminar de desayunar.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello. Su padre lo había metido en problemas otra vez, le gustaba ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Siempre había sido su táctica para obtener lo que quería. Casarse con Pansy, eso nunca se lo había planteado porque siempre la había visto como una amiga y nada más, bueno una amiga con intereses pero ser una esposa era otro nivel. Pero era cierto que había terminado su relación con Hermione pero no sabia si iban a regresar. Para ser honesto, no le molestaba tanto la idea, solo que olvidar que ella lo había traicionado no iba a ser del todo fácil. Por eso se había regresado al apartamento, quería ver si su versión cuadraba, quería observar su comportamiento, saber si de verdad escondía algo. Como podía casarse con Pansy si todavía seguía teniendo dudas.

Sin embargo Pansy era una buena amiga, con ella la pasaba bien a veces. No podía estar tan desagradecido cuando ella siempre había tenido su mejor interés en mente, permitiéndole descubrir la relación que Hermione mantenía con el tarambana de Rick. Los Malfoy no eran unos desagradecidos, saldaban sus deudas. Lo único que hizo Pansy desde que habían regresado era escucharlo, no lo presionaba, no era la misma chica empalagosa que era en Hogwarts. Los dos habían crecido. Draco puso la cajita en su bolsillo y regresó con los demás. Al tomar su asiento cruzó la mirada llena de alegría de Pansy y supo lo que tenia que hacer.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, todos se dirigieron en la sala de estar para tomar el té. Draco aprovechó para pedirle a Pansy que se casara con él, ofreciéndole el anillo que su padre le había dado. Pansy se puso a llorar y aceptó la pedida formal del rubio. Lo único que podía hacer Narcissa Malfoy era esperar a que su hijo reaccionara y que no cometiera un error.  
-

* * *

-  
Ginny, Harry y Ron pasaron al apartamento de su amiga en la tarde, los cuatro se habían ido a pasear, y hacer las compras antes de regresar al apartamento. Ginny y Hermione estaban charlando a fuera, con un hechizo calentador a su alrededor cuando Ron y Harry estaban jugando con la nueva adquisición de Harry. Los dos estaban jugando a la Xbox, Harry quiso darse un gusto y compró una Xbox. Fue con mucho asombro que Hermione descubrió la nueva adquisición de su amigo pero ya era tiempo que se divirtiera un poco. Para el mundo mágico podía ser un héroe pero no dejaba de ser un muchacho de 19. Ron tuvo más dificultades para entender el funcionamiento pero por fin entendió el truco y ahora podía competir con Harry sin que el moreno lo dejara ganar.

-"Por Merlín, están jugando desde hace horas ahora" – bromeó la pellirroja.

-"Bueno te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Gabriel hacia lo mismo, no había quien que le hiciera dejar a su consola."

-"Dime Herm, estas segura de lo que quieres hacer. Además me extraña un poco que McGonagall te respalde con este plan descabellado"

-"No sabría como explicarlo Ginny pero ella siempre me dio su respaldo en todo. Es muy raro Ginny a veces, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida cuando solo nos conocimos hace unos años. Además ella entiende mis razones, por esto me está ayudando. "

-"Como me encantaría ver la cara de la harpía cuando la pongas en su lugar. Draco ni va a saber a donde meterse."

-"Solo quiero que se sepa la verdad Ginny, ahora más que nunca. Porque el muy cínico volvió a vivir aquí. "–farfulló la castaña.

-"¿Draco regresó?"

-"Si Gin y que Merlín me ayude porque cada vez que lo veo me dan unas ganas de besarlo. No entiendo lo que pretende si quiere atormentarme, lo está logrando. "- suspiró Hermione.

-"Tranquila Herm, no le des satisfacción, haz como si no te afectara. Yo sé que no es nada fácil pero pronto se sabrá la verdad y tengo la esperanza que todo se arregle. Mientras tanto, ni modo amiga tendrás que hacer como si su actitud no te afectara. Tu nada más preocúpate por tu salud y mi futuro ahijado"- sonrió la pellirroja.

-"Tienes toda la razón, tengo una cita miércoles por la mañana y mi madre estará conmigo, me podrías acompañar. No querrás faltar tu primera cita con tu ahijado ¿verdad?"

"Para nada del mundo Herm. Esperando que saque tu carácter porque si saca el del padre, de esta no te salvas amiga" – bromeó Ginny.

-"Bueno no sé si mi carácter sea una referencia, sabes." – contestó riéndose.

-"El de Draco no es muchísimo mejor, es por eso. Dime hablando en serio. ¿Como te sientes con todo esto?" – preguntó Ginny seriamente, fijando su amiga con la mirada.

-"Tengo miedo Ginny" – habló la castaña admirando la vista de la ciudad, Ginny apretó la mano de su amiga.

-"Estamos contigo Herm y yo siempre voy a estar contigo"

-"Gracias Gin" – la castaña apretó su mano con fuerza y no la soltó.

DMHGDMHG

Los días pasaron y Draco no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Observaba atento las idas y venidas de la castaña y nada. A veces sus amigos venían para cenar, claro el no se quedaba preferiría ir a ver a su amigo. No salidas nocturnas, se iba a dormir más temprano y si no estaba en el apartamento con un libro en la mano, estaba con cara rajada o la comadreja. Una vez fue hasta esculcar en su celular, le costaba reconocerlo pero la situación lo frustraba. En su celular esperó encontrar una llamada emitida o recibida del dichoso Rick pero nada. Aunque el miércoles vio que la chica Weasley y ella se veían bien contentas, no supo de que se trataba pero lo intrigaba.

Con Hermione, era otra historia. Ni una vez intentó iniciar una conversación, lo trataba con el mismo formalismo con él que la trataba. Cenaban en silencio, Hermione se entretenía con unos de sus enormes libros de derecho y él con los suyos. Le costaba mucho controlarse cuando estaba cerca de ella, a veces quería pasar sus dedos entre sus rizos, abrazarla pero se contenía. No le gustaba para nada esta situación, no entendía porque ella no trataba de hablar con él. Si se suponía que el tenia que perdonarla, entonces porque no trataba de ganar su perdón. Debería de tratar de seducirlo en lugar de evitarlo, eso suponía él. Ni una vez había tratado de sorprenderlo en su recamara en medio de la noche, ningún encuentro fortuito en el baño, nada. Su actitud lo desconcertaba, hubiera podido parrandearse con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza que ella no lo hubiera notado. El plan de su amigo no estaba tan bueno, pensó.

Lo que no sabía el rubio es que le costaba también a la castaña no arrojarse a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía en la cocina en la mañana. Como podía pretender que no existiera si él no hacia un esfuerzo en elegir una ropa de dormir que lo cubría más. Se levantaba en la mañana y lo primero que veía era el rubio en bóxer y nada más. Merlín no le estaba poniendo la cosa muy fácil, lo único que podía hacer era evitar como podía de mirarlo pero cada mañana resultaba más difícil. Todo le resultaba más difícil cuando él estaba cerca, lo extrañaba aunque el viviera con ella. Extrañaba su risa, sus sonrisas que solamente le dedicaba a ella, sus abrazos. Extrañaba sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo en las noches.

Seguía el consejo de su amiga Ginny al pie de la letra no le iba a dar ninguna satisfacción al rubio ya no le iba a suplicar. Además ya tenia suficiente con el bebe. Tenia otra cita en tres semanas, el doctor Emerson le dijo que todo andaba bien, que el bebe se portaba muy bien y que tenia que beber más agua, alimentarse mejor. Todavía no se notaba la pansa y no pudo estar más contenta. Lo único que necesitaba era que se le noten el embarazo para que puedan chismosear. Tampoco tenía antojos pero su madre le dijo que no gritara victoria todavía porque podría tener unos en cualquier momento del embarazo. Tenía un montón de libros que leer y Blaise había aceptado trabajar con ella aunque el derecho mágico no se parecía en nada al derecho de los muggle, pero los principios eran los mismos. Cambiaban los artículos y los códigos de leyes.

Una mañana cuando estaba tomando su desayuno y que el rubio estaba en la ducha, apareció el Prophet. Empezó con la página de las noticas en el ministerio por terminar con las noticias generales como solía hacerlo al igual que Harry. Pero cuando estaba por cerrar el periódico, una foto atrajo su atención. En primer plano había una foto de Pansy Parkinson con Draco Malfoy, no más. Los dos salían de un restaurante elegante de Diagon Alley, la morena lucia en el dedo un anillo de compromiso. El titulo en grandes letras cursivas decía: "Las dos fortunas del mundo mágico se unen con la unión de sus hijos".

Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver el artículo, su mirada oscilaba entre el anillo que llevaba y el titulo del artículo. Pansy todo sonriente, agarraba su ex novio de la mano y el la dejaba. Hermione no había tenido nauseas hacia un buen rato pero este artículo casi la hizo correr al baño para vaciar lo que había podido comer de su desayuno. Draco estaba bien descarado para pedirle matrimonio a esta harpía cuando hacia apenas un mes le pedía matrimonio a ella, diciéndole que la amaba. Había ido demasiado lejos, que saliera con ella era una cosa pero que le pidiera matrimonio era otra. Pasó una mano por sus rizos y apretó los dientes. Podía imaginar la cara de felicidad que debería de tener Lucius Malfoy, este hombre siempre obtenía lo que quería, esta familia le daba asco. Como pudo imaginarse que un día su familia llegara a aceptar su compromiso cuando era claro que seguían siendo unos prepotentes defensores de la sangre pura. Lo peor es que cayó en las mentiras del ególatra que se encontraba a algunos metros. Como alguien podía ser tan hipócrita, se preguntó ella furiosa. Se secaba las lágrimas rebeldes que habían caído sin que se diera cuenta cuando el rubio entró para desayunar. Su mirada gris se topó con la avellanada de ella y viajó hacia el periódico. Sin una palabra tomó el periódico y leyó el artículo, su cara inexpresiva.

-"Por lo menos tuviste la amabilidad de cambiar de anillo, que detallazo. Felicidades, los deseo todo lo mejor."- escupió con sorna la castaña antes de recuperar su bolsa y desaparecer para la universidad. Draco maldijo y arrojó el periódico al suelo. Desapareció después de la castaña a su casa, tenia que hablar con su padre. Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con su madre en el gran comedor, ella lo invitó a desayunar con ella y el rubio aceptó pero comió casi nada. Narcissa lo notó y lo invitó a hablar con ella en el jardín. Hacia frio pero con un hechizo calentador podrían disfrutar del paseo.

-"Tu padre y yo leímos el articulo de esta mañana, le da muchísimo gusto esta boda. Claro, cambia de las fotos que publicó el Prophet sobre esta muchacha Granger y tú. Las suyas eran más como decirlo, más reveladoras." – sonrió Narcissa. Draco frunció los ceños.

-"No es gracioso madre" – contestó el rubio mientras andaba al lado de su madre con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-"Lo que quiero decir es que por lo menos en estas fotos te veías feliz"- Draco alzó una ceja – "Hijo cuando viniste por primera vez en la casa con la señorita Granger, no te puedo mentir, no me alegré. Pero te veía tan feliz que me hice a la idea, si ella te convenía pues me alegraba por ti. Habías encontrado una persona que podía soportar tu malo carácter, tus genios…"

-"¿Me estas queriendo decir algo madre o me estas insultando?"

-"Ves es lo que quería decir, a pesar de nuestros defectos, llega esta persona que nos quiere como somos y que queremos. Yo encontré esta persona en tu padre y a pesar de todos sus defectos yo lo amo igual, porqué sé que tiene buen corazón. Y si encontraste esta persona en la señorita Granger no entiendo porque te vas a casar con una persona a la que no amas."

-"Es complicado" – farfulló el rubio.

-"Nada es complicado, la amas o no. Hijo no sé lo que habrá pasado para que se separaran así pero puedo notar que le sigues teniendo mucho cariño. Porqué sigues tan empeñado en todo esta farsa de boda." – Narcissa se detuvo y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. –"Esta señorita soportó todo los comentarios de tu padre todo este tiempo sin responder. Sabes, más de una le hubiera contado a tu padre todas sus verdades, pero ella no dijo nada. Esto se llama respeto, eso muestra lo mucho que valora su relación hijo. Porque sabe que es tu padre, lo respeta aunque más de una vez no se lo mereció tu padre."

-"Que quiere que haga madre" – contestó frustrado, pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente.

-"Quiero que te des una oportunidad hijo. Draco, si existe aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad para que vuelvan juntos, no dudes en tomarla. Si la quisiste tanto una vez como para querer pasar el resto de tu vida con ella y darle el apellido de esta familia, entonces creo que exista una oportunidad para ustedes. No quiero que te arrepientas mas tarde Draco, porque si te casas con Pansy y que luego te des cuenta que cometiste un error, un divorcio será muy difícil de obtener. Ya conoces los matrimonios mágicos y sus reglas."

-"Necesito pensarlo"

-"Esto quería oír. Ahora que lo pienso" – Narcissa sacó su varita y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un colgante. –"Pansy me trajo esto, un elfo domestico lo encontró en su casa. Creo que te pertenece" – Narcissa le tendió el colgante en forma de dragón que le había regalado Hermione. Draco recuperó el colgante, creía haberlo perdido pero resultaba que no, se lo puso de inmediato. Narcissa sonrió y los dos continuaron su paseo.  
-

* * *

-  
Hermione estaba de regreso al apartamento después de una jornada muy pesada, evitó regresar antes porque no se quería topar con el cínico que le servía de ex novio. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando caer de paso su bolsa al suelo. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, se tomó una ducha rápida, puso su pijama corto y se fue a dormir. El hambre se le pasó gracias a la noticia que leyó en el periódico, otra cosa que debía agradecerle al rubio. Ni se dio en que momento se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Draco estaba debatiendo entre ir o no ir en la recamara de la castaña, es que se había ido tan furiosa del apartamento en la mañana que no sabia si era razonable. Echando sus dudas por la borda decidió ir a tocar a la puerta de la Gryffindor. Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta tocó con más fuerza. Iba a abandonar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de volada.

-"¿Que quieres Draco?" – preguntó molesta la castaña. Draco sin avisarle entró en la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama. Hermione sacudió la cabeza ante el nervio del rubio.

-"Quiero hablar" – contestó el rubio.

-"Y yo quiero dormir. Draco esto puede esperar hasta mañana, ahora déjame y vete a dormir" – contestó la castaña metiéndose en la cama y dándole la espalda al rubio. Sin ningún aviso Draco se metió bajo las sabanas con la castaña, girándola para que lo viera a los ojos. Se veía decidido, su mirada gris enfrentando la de la castaña. Unos ojos color canela se enfrentaron con los grises del rubio. Draco pasó su mano por el cabello de Hermione y ella abrió los ojos como platos. Draco la seguía taladrando con la mirada y ahora acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar.

-"Dime que no me case y no me caso" – dijo buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Hermione. Ella abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir ni un sonido.

-"Dime chiquita" – susurró Draco al oído de la castaña antes de besar su oreja. Besó su mejillas, sus parpados y finalmente acarició los labios de la castaña con los suyos. Draco sintió el cuerpo de Hermione estremecerse y pensó por un segundo que tal vez sí, le quedaban una oportunidad.

_**¿Les gustó? Opinen :D**_


	20. Última oportunidad

Mil gracias de todo corazón por sus review :D Les deseo una buena lectura :D

-"Dime chiquita" – susurró Draco al oído de la castaña antes de besar su oreja. Besó sus mejillas, sus parpados y finalmente acarició los labios de la castaña con los suyos. Draco sintió el cuerpo de Hermione estremecerse y pensó por un segundo que tal vez sí, le quedaban una oportunidad. Eso pensaba antes de que Hermione lo detuviera con una mano, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¡No, no y no Draco! No puedes venir a decirme estas cosas sin darme explicaciones. Por semanas ni siquiera podías soportar mi presencia y ahora me sales con esto. Lo siento pero no va a pasar así." – dijo Hermione saliendo de la cama y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba, suspirando.

-"Que es lo que quieres saber"

-"¿Que fue lo que cambió, porqué esperaste todo este tiempo?"

-"Sabes que son dos preguntas distintas las que acabas de preguntar, verdad" – cuando Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, el rubio siguió – "No puedo explicártelo con palabras Granger, yo sé que quieres saberlo todo como siempre pero ahí no tengo una explicación para darte, solo sé que he alcanzado un punto donde necesito creerte. Además yo sé que no te contactaste con Rick últimamente" – Hermione alzó una ceja.

-"Y como sabes esto Draco Malfoy" – preguntó con suspicacia.

-"Porqué he esculcado tu celular y te estuve observando" – contestó Draco sin remordimiento alguno.

-"Draco cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gustaba que esculcaran en mis cosas. ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?" – lamentó la castaña sentándose sobre la cama.

-"Tenía que estar seguro Hermione, si me dices que no lo hiciste, pues te creo."

-"Pero que cambió entre antes y hoy para que de repente me creas. Que te hace creer que en verdad no me estoy viendo con Rick y que te estuve engañando todo este tiempo."

-"No hagas esto, no digas cosa así, me oyes te lo prohíbo. Eres mía y de nadie más." – Draco la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-"Me lastimaste" – murmuró la castaña, Draco la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-"Yo sé" – le dio un beso en el cuello.

-"Me dijiste cosas muy hirientes Draco"

-"Yo sé"- besó sus hombros.

-"No quiero que me lastimes otra vez, esto se acabó. Tu no me vas a volver a hacer llorar Draco Malfoy, ya no."- sacudió la cabeza y se zafó de su abrazo.

-"Que significa esto" – preguntó el rubio sospechoso. La castaña se volteó para enfrentarlo.

-"Significa que te puedes quedar con Pansy, tu y yo, se acabó. Lo entendí con tu compromiso con ella, tenía esperanzas que tu y yo volviéramos pero ya no. Me demostraste que nuestra relación ya es cosa del pasado."

-No digas esto Hermione, sabes muy bien que no es cierto. Tú y yo nunca será una cosa del pasado, lo dijiste tu misma. No puedes olvidarte de mí como yo de ti, siempre será así." – el rubio capturó los labios de la castaña entre los suyos en un tierno beso, al separase pegó su frente al de la castaña-"Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, te amo chiquita." – Draco acarició su nuca y volvió a besarla. Hermione se sintió caer cuando el rubio profundizó el beso y aventuró su lengua en su boca para acariciar la suya. Hermione suspiró y acarició el pelo de Draco. El la recostó sobre la cama y siguió besándola, hundiendo sus dedos en su melena, recordando la suavidad de estos rizos entre sus dedos.

-"¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo me hubiera entregado a otro hombre que no seas tú Draco? Tan poco me conoces"- preguntó tomando su cara entre sus manos. Draco suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, Hermione lo hizo mirarla a los ojos girando levemente su cabeza. La mirada de la castaña tenía algo de decepción y Draco no podía soportarlo.

-"Estaba enojado, trata de ponerte en mi lugar, que hubieras pensado si me hubieras visto en un video teniendo sexo con otra chica" – preguntó Draco, sosteniéndola la mirada.

-"Habría tenido mis dudas pero por lo menos te hubiera dejado explicarte, lo que no hiciste por mí. Me juzgaste, me prometiste una vez tu lealtad y tú rompiste tu promesa. No sé si puedo volver a arriesgarme a que me rompes el corazón otra vez Draco. No lo voy a poder soportar. "- sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lagrimas y Draco besó sus ojos, secando sus lagrimas.

-"Todo lo que te dije e hice no era nada más ni menos que puro coraje Hermione, si me dices que no lo hiciste, te creo. No quiero perder lo que tenemos, una persona me aconsejó que confiara en lo que tenemos amor y yo te elijo a ti."- Hermione acarició el pelo de Draco, que empezaba a llegarle hasta el cuello con su otra mano acarició la cara del rubio.

-"Que guapo eres"- susurró. Draco le dio un besito en la nariz.

-"Tú también, dame otra oportunidad chiquita, te amo, tú…"- Hermione cubrió la boca del rubio con su dedo índice.

-"Ya no digamos nada Draco, no digamos nada amor"- besó su quijada suavemente y bajó su recorrido de besos por su cuello, al acariciar su cuello, Draco sintió las uñas de su castaña rozar su piel. Gruñó de placer y atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Con movimientos lentos y precisión Hermione desabrochó la camisa de Draco mientras seguían comiéndose a besos, después le sacó la camisa sin mangas que traía bajo la camisa. Acarició la piel expuesta con parsimonia, Draco atrapó las manos de la castaña con una mano y las llevó encima de su cabeza para sacarle la camisa sin mangas de su pijama. Al descubrir su pecho desnudo, se preguntó a sí mismo como pudo quedar tanto tiempo alejado sin ella, le dio un último besito antes de comer a besos sus pechos. Chupaba, succionaba y acariciaba alternamente mientras Hermione trataba de quitarle el jean vaqueros. En unos momentos los dos se encontraban frente a frente sin una prenda que les separara. Hermione sonrió al ver que Draco todavía tenía el colgante que le había regalado no se lo había quitado, jugueteó con él y Draco atrapó sus dedos y los besó.

Draco abrazó Hermione, disfrutando de la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos, la había extrañado tanto. Liberaba en él como él en ella, pasión. El los posicionó de lado y los dos se miraron a los ojos, Draco acarició la cadera de la castaña y ella el pecho musculado del rubio. Draco atrajo Hermione más hacia el posicionando la pierna de ella a la altura de su cintura para que lo rodee. Hermione captó su mensaje y rodeó la cintura de Draco con su pierna. Draco besó la mejilla de la castaña, su hombro mientras acariciaba su pierna y su muslo. Miró Hermione a los ojos, preguntándole permiso, la castaña asintió y Draco entrelazó sus dedos. Llevó a su boca sus manos entrelazadas y besó cada uno de sus nudillos. Finalmente volvió a posicionar su mano sobre la pierna de la castaña y con un movimiento de cadera, fueron uno. Los dos emitieron un gemido, unos ojos grises se encontraron con unos color almendra y sus miradas se sostuvieron mientras sus cuerpos se unían en un dulce vaivén, robándose unos besos a veces. Draco acarició el cuerpo de Hermione con reverencia, ofreciéndole una disculpa con cada una de sus caricias.

Hermione aprovechó para volver a descubrir el cuerpo de su novio con unas caricias lentas, delineando cada pectoral del rubio, el contorno de sus hombros, rozando su espalda con sus dedos. Se sentía tan completa al tenerlo con ella, había extrañado su cuerpo, sus caricias. Draco volvió a darle toda su atención a sus pechos mientras seguía con el ritmo lento que había marcado, cada movimiento de cadera era con mucha precisión por parte del rubio, teniendo el efecto querido por aumentar el placer de su castaña. Sus gemidos lo hacían saber que hacia lo correcto. Draco tomando apoyo sobre su codo los hizo rodar hasta que él quedara encima. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando cruzó la mirada de Hermione y llevó una de sus piernas en su hombro. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, buscando sus labios para unirlos en dulce beso.

Draco podía notar que el orgasmo de su novia se acercaba, aceleró levemente sus movimientos, besando el cuello de la castaña, besó su mejilla y le dio un mordisqueo a su lóbulo.

-"Dime tu nombre chiquita" – jadeó en su oreja. Hermione gimió, al oír la petición del rubio, y contestó como pudo, nunca le había pedido esto mientras hacían el amor, esto le parecía sumamente excitante.

-"Hermione" – pudo jadear, Draco aceleró sus movimientos y tomó las manos de Hermione para llevarlas encima de su cabeza y entrelazó sus manos, pegándolas contra las sabanas.

-Dímelo otra vez chiquita, quiero oírlo mientras te hago mía"- contestó besándola.

-Hermione"- contestó la castaña antes de soltar un gemido ahogado pareciéndose a un sollozo, dejándose llevar por su orgasmo, desconectándola con la realidad.

-"Te amo Hermione"- habló con la voz ronca, alcanzando el mejor clímax en toda su experiencia de dios del sexo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia. Draco se acostó de lado para no seguir aplastándola. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa soñadora adornaba su expresión. Draco esparció besos por su cuello sin prisa, dejaba sus labios saborear la piel de la castaña, esta ladeó la cabeza y besó su oreja. Draco desertó el cuello de Hermione para besar sus labios, eran unos besos suaves, sin ninguna prisa de los dos.

-"Dios santo" – susurró la castaña entre besos, recuperándose de lo que podía ser sin duda uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

-"Me puedes llamar Draco" – contestó Draco bromeando pero sabía lo que quería decir su novia, para el también fue increíble, con razón no podía gozar del sexo a su máximo cuando estaba con otras. Hermione tomó el cara del rubio entre sus manos y acarició su rostro, estaba sudoroso, unos mechones pegados a sus sienes y otros el caían en la frente. Hermione los arregló con lentitud dejando sus dedos acariciar su pelo. Draco esbozó una sonrisa, la tenía entre sus brazos, su melena cubriendo sus hombros, esparcida como una aureola sobre la almohada. Quería despertarse todas las mañanas con ella, si antes tenía dudas ahora no las tenía más, no podía casarse con Pansy. No podía porque pertenecía con otra.

-"No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar Draco Malfoy, no quiero que estés con ninguna otra mujer que no sea yo y menos que te cases con otra" – Draco miró Hermione a los ojos.

-"No pides mucho" – bromeó, acariciando el pelo de la castaña.

-"Estoy hablando en serio Draco"

-"Si estoy aquí es para quedarme chiquita, si me aceptas claro" – sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Tú ya sabes la respuesta, solo te pido que no vuelvas a lastimarme Draco. El amor tiene sus límites, no lo acepta todo, sabes"- Draco besó los labios de la castaña y la abrazó fuerte contra él.

-"Te amo" – dijo el rubio, ladeó la cabeza y besó la sien de la castaña, Hermione suspiró y pasó su brazo sobre el pecho del rubio.

-"Yo más"- contestó Hermione con una voz soñolienta.

-"No es cierto, yo te gano" dijo Draco antes de hacerlos rodar sobre la cama, Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa y Draco se echó a reír. Besó su frente y los cubrió con las sabanas, los dos se durmieron abrazados, la noche meciéndolos en un dulce sueño.  
-

* * *

-  
El día siguiente Draco aprovechó que Hermione fuera a sus clases para ir a ver a su padre. Narcissa se alegró de ver su hijo, parecía más relajado, más feliz. Sabía que su hijo había seguido s consejo al recibir en la mañana unas flores bellísimas, estaban hechizadas para conservar su brillo y aroma. El mensaje contenía una palabra, "_**Gracias"**_, firmado por Hermione Granger. Narcissa sonrió al ver que su hijo había recuperado su ánimo, estaba de buen humor y volvía a hacer bromas pesadas. Esas que no le gustaban pero su hijo era feliz, eso era lo importante. Si tenía que aceptar Hermione Granger como su nuera para que su hijo estuviera contento entonces estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Además la muchacha tenía muy buena educación y parecía una linda persona. La persona que necesitaba estar convencida era su marido.

La discusión entre padre e hijo fue muy fuerte por un momento Narcissa temió que Lucius desheredara su hijo. Lucius no podía concebir el hecho de que su hijo decidiera romper su compromiso con Pansy Parkinson, que desaire para los padres de ella. Draco mantuvo la calma hasta que Lucius se puso a insultar la castaña, pregonando que su sangre no estaba bastante pura para pertenecer a su familia, Draco perdió la calma y amenazó su padre con cortar todo contacto con su familia y de olvidarse que tenía un hijo si no aprendiera a respetar la Gryffindor. Después de horas gritándose, Draco se fue hecha una furia. Se despidió de su mama, disculpándose por la escena y se desapareció a su apartamento. Narcissa sacudió la cabeza y se fue a hablar con su marido para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón. Draco pasó todo el resto del día de muy mal genio, Blaise vino a visitarlo pero se fue muy rápido notando que el rubio estaba de malas.

-"¿Amor?" – interrogó Hermione, regresaba de la universidad y estaba cansadísima, apenas podía quedar despierta en algunas clases.

-"Estoy en la habitación" – gritó el rubio, cambiando los canales con el control remoto. Quería ver si había un partido de quidditch en la tele, todavía estaba de malas por la discusión que tuvo con su padre y necesitaba relajarse.

Hermione entró en la habitación y vio Draco acostado sobre la cama, alzó una ceja y se quitó los calcetines y se recostó a su lado. Se saludaron con un beso y Draco volvió a cambiar de canal.

-"No frunzas los ceños así, ¿qué te pasa?"- preguntó Hermione apoyándose con un codo para observar el rubio.

-"Mi padre me quiere controlar, esto me pasa. Quiere que haga su santísima voluntad aunque él me cuente puras tonterías. Me fastidia. "- bufó el rubio.

-"Voltéate"- pidió la castaña, Draco frunció aun más los ceños, pero se dio la vuelta, acostándose boca abajo. La castaña se puso de ahorcajadas sobre él y masajeó primero su espalda para relajar sus músculos. –"Tu padre nunca fue muy diplomático, sabes. Dale tiempo, en lugar de enfrentarte con él todo el tiempo, demuéstrale tu independencia con hechos y no con palabras. Tal vez lo que necesite es darse cuenta que ya no eres un niño, que ya eres un hombre que toma sus decisiones por su propia cuenta"- reflexionó mientras continuaba con sus ministraciones.

-"Haga lo que haga no quiere entender, sigue lleno de prejuicios y pre conceptos arcaicos. Me acaba la paciencia." – contestó Draco.

-"No te enojes con tu padre Draco, en el fondo estoy segura que quiere lo mejor para ti"

-"Hasta dices lo mismo que mi mama. Pero no tengo la paciencia con él. Siempre encuentra las palabras para provocarme. Hasta parece que le da gusto verme enojado"

-"Pero es tu padre amor y no hay más importante que la familia aunque a veces no nos llevemos muy bien. Porque no tratas de hablar con él, se sientan como dos personas civilizadas y hablan de sus diferencias. "– empezó a masajear su nuca y Draco soltó un suspiro de contentamiento.

-"Pero a donde pasó tu espíritu de Gryffindor chiquita, creía que me ibas a aconsejar un enfrentamiento sangriento con mi padre, a ver quién tiene más resistencia. Esto que me propones me parece demasiado razonable, demasiado positivo como pensamiento. ¿A donde pasó mi leona?" – preguntó burlón.

-"Sigue aquí, solo que me estoy dando cuenta que ser padres no es tan fácil amor. Para nosotros es muy fácil criticar cuando no sabemos qué es lo que ser padre, que es lo que significa educar un hijo, no hay libros para eso, solo hacen lo mejor que puedan." – reflexionó en alta voz, pensando en la responsabilidad que iban a tener pronto con el bebe.

-"Puede ser" – contestó el rubio, pensando en las palabras de la castaña, tenía un poco de razón. No sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas si él tuviera que tener un niño. Sonrió al pensar en quien se iban a parecer más los hijos que iba a tener con Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era demasiado temprano para pensar en hijos.

-"Que te parece si cenamos y te preparo lo que quieras, pero te tienes que encargar del postre" – susurró contra su oreja.

-"Acepto, para el postre no esperes una maravilla. Pero para cenar quiero comer…"

-"Pasta carbonara" – Draco se volteó sonriendo, ella conocía sus gustos a la perfección.

-"No estarás tratando de seducirme, verdad"- preguntó sonriendo con suficiencia, acariciando los muslos de su novia. Hermione sonrió picarona y besó su cuello.

-"Brincos dieras" – dijo sonriendo antes de levantarse de un salto de la cama para ir a preparar la cena. Draco se echó a reír, su mal humor olvidado.  
-

* * *

-  
-"¿Sabes a qué hora dijo que venía esta mujer? "- preguntó por enésima vez Diana. Estaban en el salón esperando a Minerva. Habían quedado en verse para hablar de lo que iban a hacer acerca de la nueva situación. Emilia y Gabriel no estaban, por lo que aprovecharon para verse sin que nadie oyera su discusión. Herman estaba sentado, ojeando a cada rato su reloj.

-"A las ocho Diana, por favor deja de preguntar a cada rato, que me estas estresando más"- Diana bufó. Iba a contestar cuando Minerva apareció por la chimenea, sorprendiendo a Diana y Herman.

-"Buenas tardes"- saludó Minerva.

Diana observó la mujer de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que las dos se veían. Diana la miraba con desdén y Minerva no se quedaba para nada atrás. Las dos se estaban retando solo con las miradas. Herman aprovechó para hacer las presentaciones. Las mujeres guardaron la compostura y se saludaron. Se veía que las dos no se podían soportar, las dos considerando su rival como "la otra".

-"Bueno Minerva, Diana y yo hemos hablado y tenemos una propuesta para ti"- Minerva asintió y se fue a sentar sobre un sillón y Diana al lado de su marido. Los dos lados opuestos por la mesilla de cristal que les separaba.

-"No creemos que sea una buena solución decirle a Hermy la verdad, por lo que te proponemos que la veas lo mucho que quieras hasta estamos dispuestos a invitarte a cenar a veces con la familia. Así la podrás ver las veces que quieras pero no podrá saber que tú eres su madre. Sera un choque enorme para ella que siempre ha vivido con la idea que Diana y yo somos sus padres."

-"Además usted la abandonó sin una palabra, desde este día creo que usted ha perdido este derecho de llamarla hija" – agregó Diana con desdén.

-"Mire señora le aconsejo que mide sus palabras cuando hable de mi. No tengo ninguna explicación para darle ya que usted no sabe lo que ha pasado. No conoce el mundo mágico así que cállese y no hable de cosas que ignora. Hermione es mi hija y siempre será así. Lo siento Herman pero temo que esta solución con la que salieron no sea de mi agrado. Hermione ya es una muchacha, ya está en edad de entender algunas cosas, ella no es una chiquita. No podemos protegerla de la verdad como si fuera una niña. Por más dolorosa que sea, esto es la realidad y merece estar enterada."- dijo Minerva muy seria.

-"¡Usted no puede hablar en serio, verdad! Usted no puede venir a imponer sus reglas cuando ni siquiera estuvo presente." – gritó Diana.

-"Por última vez le advierto que no me juzgue señora, ya que no la estoy juzgando por haber actuado de la forma en la que actuó cuando Hermione ingresó el colegio de Hogwarts. Esta mentira tiene que acabar, para el bien de todos. No se pusieron a pensar que mientras más esperemos, más nos va a despreciar por haberle mentido."

-"Minerva estamos tratando de hacer lo que podamos para que no sufra, al decirle la verdad todos corremos el riesgo a que nos desprecie. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta mentira tiene que acabar, no podemos seguirle mintiendo. Además prefiero que les digamos la verdad juntos a que otra persona se la dijera."

-"Pero Herman…" – interrumpió Diana.

-"Piénsalo Diana, ya mentimos lo suficiente. Mira Minerva te propongo lo siguiente, déjanos prepararnos para que le digamos la verdad, solo te pido unos días."

- "Unos días Herman, nada más. Tenemos que acabar con esta mentira" - Minerva se levantó del sillón y miró Diana de arriba para abajo, saludó Herman y se desapareció.

-"No puedo creer el descaro de esta mujer, con razón no la podía soportar" – se quejó Diana.

-"No tenemos ningún derecho a juzgar Diana, no podemos saber cómo fueron las cosas, lo que tuvo que pasar Minerva para encontrar Hermy. Es una madre y como padres amamos nuestros hijos por sobre todas las cosas. No me podría imaginar pasar 19 años sin ver a mis hijos." – Diana no dijo nada solo se levantó para irse a dormir.

Herman suspiró, solo esperaba a que las cosas salieran bien. No quería perder su hija al decirle la verdad.  
-

* * *

-  
-"No tiene nada que ver amor, porque tendrían que aceptar las clausulas de las leyes mágicas cuando obviamente los magos tienen la ventaja de tener magia. Si unos magos quieren hacer negocios con los muggle, entonces la ley que prevale es la de los muggle y no el inverso."- defendió Hermione apuntando a Draco con su tenedor como para probar su punto.

"Deja de apuntar este tenedor en mi dirección Hermione. Honestamente porque nuestras leyes no prevaldrían, somos nosotros los que venimos con el negocio. Solo estoy diciendo que los muggle tienen que hacer concesiones en sus leyes, a veces exageran un poco. Tienen demasiadas regulaciones, restricciones." – se quejó Draco mientras comía sus pastas.

-"Con regulaciones y restricciones, ponemos una alto a los jefes de empresas que se creen los dueños del mundo amor. En el mundo mágico, faltan todavía muchas regulaciones. Toma por ejemplo el derecho laboral. No me vas a decir que el trabajo de los elfos está regulado porque no te voy a creer" – bufó la castaña.

-"Esto hace parte de la historia del mundo mágico chiquita, los elfos quieren trabajar, le gustan ser útiles. Esto no se llama explotación, para ti te parece extraño porque tienen todas estas leyes sobre el trabajo. Ves la gran diferencia." – apuntó el rubio.

-"Entonces me quieres decir que lo que tu padre le hacía a Dobby no era explotarlo" – soltó Hermione, cuando vio la cara que puso su novio, se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto- "Lo siento amor, no quería decir esto"

-"Pero tienes razón, reconozco que no trataba a Dobby de la mejor manera"

-"Es que no quise meter a tu padre en esta conversación visto la discusión que has tenido con él esta mañana"

-"No te preocupes esto ya se me pasó. Además creo que es tiempo que comamos al postre, basta de debates chiquita."- bromeó el rubio, levantándose para ir a buscar el postre mientras Hermione llevaba los platos en la cocina con su varita.

-"Deja esto y ven conmigo" – dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la castaña, llevándola en su habitación. Ante la cara que puso su novia, Draco explicó –"No diste indicaciones sobre el lugar ni sobre el postre chiquita así que no pongas esta cara".

Una vez instalados sobre la cama Draco le tendió una cuchara, después hizo aparecer las copas de helado. Una de fresa y vainilla para ella y una de menta y chocolate para él.

-"Amor esto es demasiado no me esperaba un postre tan elaborado" – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, tratando de contener la risa. Draco la miró con molestia.

-"Esto no es todo" – Draco con su varita hizo aparecer una galletas para comer con el helado, el aire triunfante.

-"Tienes razón esto es muchísimo mejor"- dijo Hermione riendo. Draco aprovechó para probar el helado de la castaña antes de que golpeara su mano juguetonamente par que se aleje de su helado. –"Son estos momentos contigo que me hicieron mucha falta" – acarició su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Disfrutando de la sensación de tener su mano entre la suya, tenía unos dedos de pianista.

-"A mí también, pero estamos juntos Hermione y esta vez no más separaciones"- dijo el rubio probando otra vez el helado de la castaña. Sin una palabra Hermione intercambió las copas, dejando su helado a Draco.

Una vez el postre terminado los dos se quedaron dormidos, entre besos y caricia. El rubio acariciando el pelo de Hermione quien acariciaba tranquilamente con la yema de sus dedos el pecho desnudo de su novio.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Lo siento muchísimo Pansy, Ricardo, Marta. No sé como disculparme por los actos de mi hijo."

Los señores Parkinson estaban hechos una furia, el padre de Pansy sobre todo. No podía creer que después de una semana de compromiso, Draco Malfoy se atrevería a dejar su hija sin la menor explicación.

-"Esto no se va a pasar así Lucius, atente a las consecuencias" – se exclamó el señor Parkinson antes de irse de la mansión con su esposa. Pansy se quedó a hablar con Lucius. Su plan estaba a punto de fallar, si el video no había funcionado tenía otra carta bajo la manga. Draco se casaría con ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-"Lo siento muchísimo Pansy, pero estoy seguro que mi hijo va a recapacitar ya verás" – dijo Lucius dándole una palmadita en el hombro de la chica. Pansy soltó un sollozo.

-"No importa Lucius, yo sé que Draco todavía sigue enamorado de Granger aunque ella solo se está burlando de él. Pero estoy preocupada Lucius, creo que estoy embarazada." – susurró Pansy, bajando la mirada, esperando la reacción del padre de Draco. Lucius abrió los ojos como platos, perdiendo por un tiempo su calma. Esto no podía ser, Draco no podía dejar esta pobre muchacha embarazada, que iban a decir los señores Parkinson, tenía que hablar con su hijo en seguida.

-"No le digas nada a nadie por el momento Pansy, yo me encargo de mi hijo. ¿Pero estas segura que estas embarazada?"

-"Estoy segura Lucius, tengo retraso y esto nunca había pasado."- dijo la morena, no quería entrar en los detalles con Lucius, el era hombre y le daba pena hablar de estas cosas.

-"Esta bien ve muchacha, te prometo que te casaras con mi hijo, pronto serás parte de nuestra familia. Draco tiene responsabilidades y no te va a dejar." – Pansy agradeció Lucius y se fue detrás de sus padres. Le rogaba a Merlín que estuviera cierto, que estuviera embarazada porque si no estaría en problemas. Pero no había razón para que no fuera cierto, le había dicho la verdad a Lucius llevaba dos semanas de retraso, lo que nunca le había pasado. Por fin lo había conseguido, tendría a Draco para ella sola.

En otra parte del país, Draco Malfoy estaba observando su novia dormir, su pelo estaba enmarañado pero le gustaba más así, le daba un aire sexy como si recién acabaría de tener una noche salvaje con él. Acarició con la punta de su dedo sus facciones, acariciando su nariz, y las pequeñas pecas que tenia ahí. Acarició sus mejillas, y sus labios. No podía esperar un minuto más, quería que fuera su mujer, su esposa por todas las de la ley, muggle como mágica. La quería para él, que llevara su apellido, que le diera hijos, que fueran de vacaciones por largos fines de semana y que despertara cada mañana en sus brazos. Estaba decidido, esta mismísima tarde le iba a pedir que se casaran lo antes posible, no quería esperar más.

Hermione empezó a despertarse, Draco besó su mejilla y sonrió cuando abrió los ojos.

-"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó, bostezando.

-"Temprano para un sábado" – contestó el rubio, Hermione lo miró perpleja.

-"Entonces que haces despierto, vuélvete a dormir"- dijo la castaña, tomando su brazo para que rodee su cintura, abrazándola por detrás. Se acurrucó contra su lado y Draco hundió su cara en su cuello.

-"Te amo" susurró en su oído.

-"Yo a ti"- contestó la castaña antes de quedarse dormida, lo mismo hizo Draco pero no antes de depositar un beso en el cuello de su novia. Necesitaba descansar para enfrentar Pansy y decirle la verdad.  
-

* * *

-  
Ginny había pasado a verla y cual no fue la sorpresa de la pellirroja cuando vio el rubio besar a su amiga antes de irse. Ginny se quedó boquiabierta ante este gesto, Hermione solo se echó a reír explicándole las cosas.

-"¿Entones le vas a dar la noticia esta noche?" – preguntó Ginny.

-"Si esta noche le voy a decir que vamos a ser papas. ¿Crees que se alegre?"

-"Por supuesto Herm, ni lo dudes. El pobre está loco por ti, se le ve como te mira. Te mira como si fueses una especie de postre o un dulce que quisiera comer. Esto es sumamente incomodo, sobre todo cuanto tienen compañía, te lo digo"- se quejó la pellirroja.

Hermione se sonrojó al oír esto, aún más cuando recordó el beso que había visto Ginny. Draco se había ido a ver a su padre, quería quedarse y seguir con lo que habían empezado sobre la mesada de la cocina. Pero Hermione lo había convencido de ir a ver a su padre. Además ya habían sido bastante atrevidos en la cocina. Tenían cosas que hacer, después podrían seguir divirtiéndose.

-"Hablando de Draco, ya recibí el veritaserum. Vamos a poder actuar, de esta Parkinson no se salva. Haremos como lo planeamos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer."

-"No te preocupes Hermione, ay como quisiera ver la cara que pondrá esta harpía"- bromeó Ginny.

-"Yo también Gin"

Al mismo momento Draco se encontraba frente a sus padres. Narcissa tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro que el rubio no podía explicar. Lucius se veía muy serio, con los labios apretados formando una línea.

-"Draco, sabemos que te vas a casar. Pero no te vas a casar con la señorita Granger sino con Pansy" - afirmó Lucius.

-"Creo que no me oíste bien padre, me voy a casar con Hermione, de hecho lo más pronto posible. No quiero enfrentarte ni provocarte padre, solo te estoy avisando. Creo que puedas aprender a conocer Hermione así te darás cuenta que ella es la mujer perfecta para ser la señora Malfoy. Si esto te molesta, pues estoy dispuesto a renunciar a la fortuna de esta familia."- Draco trató de seguir el consejo de la castaña y de razonar con su padre en lugar de estarse gritando. Solo esperaba que esta técnica fuera a funcionar.

-"Lo siento hijo y antes de que digas cualquier cosa te quiero asegurar que conocer a la señorita Granger le daría mucho gusto a tu madre, a mi no tanto. Pero esto ya no tiene razón de ser hijo. La señorita Parkinson se encuentra en una situación bastante delicada, y creo que tuviste mucho que ver en esta situación. Lo que trato de decir es que te tienes que casar con Pansy Parkinson, ya no tienes otras opciones. Sus padres jamás van aceptar que la dejes en esta situación hijo"- lamentó Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa suspiró, vio como la expresión de su cara cambiaba por una de confusión y desesperación.

-"Lo siento hijo pero me temo que tu padre tenga razón, no puedes dejar esta chica en esta situación. Tienes que dar la cara y casarte con ella."- le costaba mucho decirle esto a su hijo, porque sabía que estaba enamorado de otra y que este matrimonio solo le podía hacer infeliz. Pero conocía los Parkinson, ellos no iban a aceptar que su nieto nazca sin que su hija este casada.

-"No puedo, apenas nos reconciliamos Hermione y yo madre. No le puedo decir que ahora me voy a casar con Pansy. Si le hago esto la puedo besar adiós para siempre. "- balbuceó Draco. Lucius salió del estudio, dejando su esposa hablar con su hijo.

-"Lo siento hijo pero sabes cómo son los Parkinson"

-"Pero nada me asegura que Pansy este embarazada, podría ser de otro"- argumentó Draco desesperado.

-"¡Draco por favor!" – reprendió Narcissa por la actitud de su hijo.

-"No sé qué hacer madre. No estoy preparado para ser padre y menos casarme con Pansy. No la amo, como le puedo proponer matrimonio y estar enamorado de Hermione. Ella nunca me va a perdonar si me caso con Pansy. "

-"Tienes que armarte de valor hijo, la vida no es un lecho de rosas. A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que no nos gustan pero por lo menos con esta s decisiones ayudamos a otros. Piensa en este niño hijo, no le puedes dejar sin un padre y la madre sin soporte."

-"¿Pero si esta decisiones dañan a otros? Esto me parece egoísta madre"

-"Aquí se trata del futuro de un niño Draco, yo sé que en el fondo sabes que esto es la buena decisión"- Draco pasó una mano por su cabello frustrado, puso su cara entre sus manos, abatido.

Narcissa trató de darle ánimo a su hijo pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Cuando la tarde llegó, Draco ya había tomado su decisión y se apareció a su apartamento.

-"Celebramos algo" – preguntó burlón. Hermione se asustó, no había oído el rubio aparecer, estaba poniendo la mesa. Quería que las cosas estuvieran perfectas cuando le anunciara a Draco la buena noticia. Ginny le había ayudado, todo estaba listo, la música, la cena. Sonrió, y le dio un beso a Draco.

-"Puede ser" – contestó enigmáticamente, rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, al notar su expresión, Hermione empezó a preocuparse. –"¿Qué te pasa Draco, te peleaste otra vez con tu padre?"- preguntó preocupada. Draco sacudió la cabeza y la besó otra vez. Pudiera ser la última vez, quería saborear cada momento, apretó su agarre sobre su cintura.

-"Te tengo que decir algo"- Hermione asintió, Draco respiró hondo e hizo de tripas corazón para decirle la verdad. –"No podemos estar juntos, nos tenemos que separar chiquita. Me voy a casar con Pansy la semana que entra"- Draco trató de comunicarle su desesperación con mirada, sus ojos grises buscaron los ojos avellana de ella y todo lo que encontró en ellos fue dolor. Sabía en este momento que las cosas cambiarían para ellos y no para bien.

_¡Voila! Les gustó, comenten :D_


	21. Au revoir

Muchas gracias por sus review, recibí su buena vibra y les agradezco con todo el corazón. Les deseo una buena lectura :D 

-« Dime que estas bromeando, por favor »- preguntó Hermione mirando Draco a los ojos. Todavía seguía en sus brazos, no quería creer lo que acaba de oír.

-"No, no es ninguna broma Hermione. Esta relación tiene que acabar"- contestó con dificultad, de repente le costaba mucho encontrar sus palabras.

Hermione miró a Draco, por un momento le pareció difícil respirar, no habló ni una sola palabra, lo seguía mirando, quería tratar de encontrar una mentira en su mirada pero no encontró ninguna. Con lentitud se separó del rubio, Draco acabó por soltarla a regañadientes. Hermione cruzó el salón para pararse en frente del ventanal, la cuidad estaba sumergida en la oscuridad salvo por la multitud de luces, brindándole un poco de claridad. En este momento no se pudo resistir a pensar que este ambiento no estaba tan diferente de cómo se sentía adentro, por lo menos esta oscuridad de la noche le brindaba consuelo. Si hubiera sido un día soleado no hubiera podido soportar que los elementos se burlaran de su estado de ánimo.

Draco observó como Hermione seguía observando la vista sin pestañar, no podía tomar este silencio un minuto más. Se dirigió hacia su novia y se paró detrás de ella. Hermione vio como Draco se dirigió hacia ella y como se quedaba parado detrás de ella porque veía su reflejo por el cristal del ventanal. Draco después de muchas hesitaciones acabó por abrazar Hermione por detrás. No se atrevió a hacer otra cosa, solo se quedó abrazándola, la castaña seguía sin decir nada, la mirada perdida en la vista que le ofrecía la cuidad.

-"Di algo chiquita, por favor" – Hermione como despertada de un sueño, miró el reflejo de Draco, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada, mirando su reflejo.

-"En qué momento, nuestra relación se volvió tan complicada, dime"- preguntó Hermione al reflejo del rubio.

-"Nunca ha sido complicada, te sigo amando"- contestó Draco con determinación.

-"¿Entonces por qué diablos te casas con ella Draco?" explotó la castaña zafándose del abrazo del rubio.

-"Es complicado"- contestó sin convicción, pasando una mano por su pelo.

-"¿Mande? Me tienes que dar una mejor explicación Draco. Mira, si tiene que ver con el video, ya te he dicho que…"

-"No tiene nada que ver Hermione" – interrumpió Draco, frustrado por toda esta situación.

-"Entonces por qué haces esto. ¿Porque un día me juras que quieres estar conmigo y otro me sales con que te casas con Pansy?"

-"No te lo puedo decir, vale mejor que no lo sepas, pero te juro que no es porque la quiero. Te quiero a ti" – dijo Draco, tratando de abrazar a Hermione quien trataba de escapar de su abrazo.

-"¡Pues no parece!"

-"Las cosas no son lo que parecen" – Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-"Te doy mi corazón una vez más y mira lo que haces con él. Me tomas y me dejas. Es como una montaña rusa, subimos y bajamos. ¿A qué juego estás jugando Draco? Lo que me da más coraje, es que te vas a casar con la mismísima persona que siempre ha tratado separarnos. No lo puedo soportar, me da rabia pensarte con ella Draco."- dijo Hermione, pasando una mano por sus rizos. Taladró a Draco con la mirada, esperando una explicación. El rubio se sentó en cuclillas en frente de ella, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.

-"Esto no es un juego, me tengo que casar con ella, no me queda de otra. Créeme chiquita no lo hago por gusto, yo te elije a ti, recuerdas."- secó las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de la castaña. Últimamente solo era bueno para esto, se reprochó a sí mismo. Secar las lagrimas que el provocaba.

-"Entonces quédate, quédate conmigo amor"- susurró débilmente la castaña, mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos-"Te necesito, por favor"- Draco la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando su pelo. Lo único que quería era protegerla, cuando la tenía en sus brazos, parecía tan frágil, siempre despertaba en él un dedeo muy fuerte de protección.

-"Te amo chiquita"- repitió como un mantra, siguió abrazándola, como queriendo tranquilizarla y acarició su espalda circularmente.

-"Si me amas tanto como lo dices entonces no te cases, no me vuelvas a dejar Draco por favor"- le susurró al oído.

-"No puedo Hermione, créeme no puedo. Perdóname"-susurró de vuelta, al filo de los minutos, se aflojaba su determinación. Se podía perder tan fácilmente en su aroma, no la quería soltar nunca, era suya, no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a él.

-"Suéltame Draco"- el rubio suspiró y acabó por soltarla. –"¿No hay nada que pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinión?"

-"Lo tengo que hacer"

-"Y no puedo saber porqué, eso es"- interrogó Hermione con mucha calma.

-"No me caso por gusto, es complicado."- Hermione soltó una risilla.

- "Esta bien no te voy a interrogar más entonces, si quieres acabar esta relación, que más puedo decir. Tomaste tu decisión y no puedo nada contra esto"- dijo con una voz desprovista de emoción cuando en realidad su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

-"Lo siento"- Draco no sabía que decir, lo sentía para los dos, porqué con todo esto sabia que ni de chiste podrían volver a ser una pareja.

-"Y yo siento haberme enamorado de ti." – escupió la castaña, eso era un golpe bajo, pensó Draco. Pero no podía esperar otra reacción de su parte. Hermione miró a su alrededor, el hogar que había construido con Draco, ahora ni podía soportar la vista del apartamento. Quería alienarse de todo que la podría relacionar con él. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionada y decepcionada por alguien, pero definitivamente el rubio se llevaba este privilegio y con todos los honores.

Salió del salón para recolectar algunas cosas, el resto tendría todo el tiempo de recolectarlo. Solo tomó sus libros para sus clases y algo de ropa. No iba a quedarse en el apartamento, porque esta vez sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

-"No tienes por qué irte"- dijo Draco, las manos en sus bolsillos, al ver Hermione salir de su habitación con su bolsa y su bandolera.

-"Yo creo que sí. No esperes que me quede aquí contigo pretendiendo que todo está bien. Yo prefiero irme. Además me imagino que después de tu boda, te vas a vivir en la mansión de tu familia. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con respecto al apartamento, luego vendré a recoger el resto de mis cosas"- Draco prefirió evitar la mirada de la castaña. La estaba perdiendo, lo más puro que había logrado construir con alguien se estaba derrumbando. Había encontrado el amor, una cosa que jamás había creído posible por ser quien era y ahora lo tenía que sacrificar.

-"¿Cuando podré volverte a ver?"- preguntó el rubio, mirándola a los ojos.

-"No lo sé, no por un buen momento"- el rubio asintió, Hermione trató de encontrar alguna indicación de lo que podía sentir el rubio pero su expresión permanecía inexpresiva. Draco no estaba sorprendido, sabía que no la iba a ver por un buen rato pero esto no le quitaba la esperanza. No podían estar juntos pero esto no significaba que no la quería en su vida.

-"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"- preguntó Draco sin quitarla de la mirada.

-"No eres mi persona favorita en este momento. Mejor me voy, ya es tarde, demasiado tarde"- Tomó su varita para aparecer. Draco con sus aptitudes de buscador tuvo el tiempo de quitarle la varita de las manos y sin más ni más la besó. Empezó con tan solo un roce, solo quería saborear estos labios otra vez, luego empezó a profundizar el beso cuando sintió la mano de la castaña acariciar su quijada.

Hermione se sorprendió del beso repentino del rubio pero cuando sintió sus labios, dejó de pensar como sucedía siempre cuando se besaban. Su lengua buscó la del rubio y él acarició su cabello. Draco empezó a succionar el labio inferior de Hermione pero ella se separó de él lentamente. Tomó el rostro del hombre que amaba y besó cada una de sus mejillas luego besó su nariz y finalmente besó su frente con delicadeza.

-"Cuídate"-murmuró contra su frente antes de desaparecer, Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento había tomado su varita.

-"Tu también" – se quedó diciendo en la nada. Sintió algo dentro de él comprimirse, impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un solo trago. De soslayo vio la mesa que su novia había puesto para los dos y rugió de rabia, tirando el vaso sobre la pared. El cristal estalló en miles de pedazos como su relación.

Oyó alguien tocar a la puerta y fue a abrir maldiciendo en voz alta. Su tirada fue interrumpida al ver su madre, Narcissa Malfoy vestida élegamente parada en frente de él. Después de ver en qué estado se había ido después de su plática prefirió estar segura y ver como estaba. Solo le bastó un vistazo para leer la expresión que tenía su hijo y en segundos lo estaba envolviendo en un abrazo asfixiante.

-"Lo siento tanto hijo"- susurró Narcissa, Draco se encogió de hombros e invitó su madre a pasar. Era la primera vez que Narcissa venia en el apartamento. No la sorprendió ver tantos aparatos muggle pero la tele captó su atención. Le gustó muchísimo la decoración del apartamento, sencilla y elegante.

-"Padre debería de ser feliz, la hija de muggle no podrá ensuciar el árbol geológico de la familia"- soltó Draco con sorna.

-"No reacciones así Draco por favor"

-"Como quieres que reaccione madre, me voy a casar en una semana aunque no quiera y acabo de abandonar a la mujer que amo"- pegó la pared frustrado, Narcissa suspiró y se sentó en un sillón.

-"¿Como lo tomó la señorita Granger?" – Narcissa vio las facciones de su hijo suavizarse al mencionar la muchacha.

-"Me pidió que me quedara con ella y se puso a llorar. Después lo tomó todo con mucha calma, muchísima calma diría yo. Como si supiera que al estar conmigo solo le llevaría desgracias y que valdría mejor alejarse de mí. Pero que más podría esperar, sigo siendo un hijo de mortifago, como podía esperar llegar a casarme con ella."- miró a su madre, esbozando una sonrisa que más se pareció a una mueca. Narcissa se levantó y se acercó a su hijo.

-"No digas esto, tu padre solo hizo lo que creyó correcto para su familia. ¿Draco estas bien?"- preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-"No"- contestó con la voz ronca mientras evitaba la mirada de su madre. Narcissa fingió no ver las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su hijo. Se parecía mucho a su padre en este aspecto, no quería que ninguno presenciara sus momentos de debilidad. Lucius lo había aprendido a esconder sobre a esconder sus emociones y sobre todo sus debilidades porque sino la gente se aprovecharía de esto.

Le apenaba saber que no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hijo de un matrimonio sin amor, los Parkinson no querían saber nada. La boda tenía que celebrarse. Narcissa apretó la mano de su hijo y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, viendo la vista de la ciudad. Esta semana iba a ser muy larga pensó al observar el reflejo de su hijo.  
-

* * *

Draco tomó días para salir de su estado comatoso como lo llamaba Blaise. Desde que su madre lo había dejado el día que se separó de Hermione, no había conseguido tener una noche decente de sueño. No podía dar un solo paso en su apartamento sin que algo le recordara su castaña. Su presencia estaba en todos los rincones, además no había pasado a recoger el resto de sus cosas. Había esperado verla cuando vendría a recogerlas pero no fue el caso. La extrañaba y lo carcomía la culpabilidad. Era él que había iniciado la separación y cada día odiaba más y más la decisión que había tomado.

Pero lo que más lo preocupaba era que no se sabía nada de la castaña. Ni sus amiguchos Gryffindorinos sabían adonde estaba y no estaba en la casa de sus padres. Cuando Ginny se enteró de su decisión, estaba a un pelo de hechizarlo pero afortunadamente Blaise le había quitado la varita de las manos. Pero desgraciadamente no había anticipado los hechizos de la comadreja y la cara rajada. Como si fuera poco la comadreja lo había golpeado en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz pero el pellirrojo recibió su merecido cuando le devolvió su puñetazo. Esto le valió una visita a San Mungo para curar sus heridas. Y para el colmo no podía soportar la idea que ahora la comadreja podía seducir su ex novia y estar con ella.

-"Draco, nos están esperando en la mansión" – interrumpió Blaise. Draco suspiró, se casaba hoy y no tenía la menor idea donde se tenía que celebrar la boda. Su casa era enorme, podía celebrarse en cualquier parte. La verdad era que ni se había preocupado de los preparativos, no quería de esta boda, tampoco iba a preocuparse de los detalles. Se lo había dejado a su madre encargarse de la organización. No le interesaba nada, solo quería acabar con esta farsa.

-"Vámonos"- farfulló.

Narcissa Malfoy era una verdadera hada con respecto a la organización de eventos. Y la boda de su hijo no era ninguna excepción. La boda iba a celebrarse en los jardines. Los arboles estaban cubiertos de decoraciones de cristal y seda blanca. Lamparillas estaban instaladas para que iluminaran los jardines cuando vendría el atardecer. El camino hasta el altar estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas. Las sillas, cubiertas de una tela de seda fina con un nudo rojo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Los invitados ya estaban tomando sus asientos, toda la sociedad de la sangre pura estaba invitada. Los Parkinson querían mostrar su poder y pregonar el hecho de que su hija se casaba con el heredero de una de las fortunas más importantes del mundo mágico. Pero ni con todos los adornos Narcissa podía alegrar este día, porque sabía que iba a marcar la vida de su hijo para siempre. Atándolo a una mujer que no amaba, ella pudo elegir su compañero para la vida y su hijo no tenia esta suerte, lamentó Narcissa.

Llegó la hora para el novio y su testigo de bajar a los jardines y Blaise le dio un abrazo fraternal a su amigo. Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda, agradeciéndole su apoyo. Blaise siempre estaba con él cuando lo necesitaba, estaba afortunado de tenerlo con él en estos momentos. Blaise sabia lo difícil que esto podía ser para él, el conocía las razones de esta unión precipitada.

Draco miró su reflejo en el espejo y arregló su traje para la ceremonia, sacó su colgante del interior de su camisa y lo dejó a la vista para todos. Siempre lo llevaba bajo su camisa pero hoy lo quería tener fuera. Necesitaba tener algo de su castaña con él como para sentir su presencia. La necesitaba a su lado más que nunca pero sabía que eso era imposible, no podía esperar de ella que asistiera a su boda solo porque no se sentía capaz de casarse. Pero la parte más egoistica de él deseaba su presencia, aunque fuera para fingir que ella seguía siendo su novia y que por fin se iban a casar.

Draco bajó las escalaras con Blaise, cruzaron los jardines y la gente venía a felicitarlo. Sin saludar a su padre, Draco tomó su lugar cerca del administrativo que tenía que celebrar la boda.

Después la orquestra empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial y Draco empezó a palidecer. Marta Parkinson y Narcissa Malfoy llegaron las primeras y después vino Millicent. Pansy llegó segundos después acompañada de su padre. Su traje era bellísimo con una cola de casi dos metros. El vestido era muy elegante de alta costura de encaje sin mangas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, adornado con unas pinzas.

Narcissa tomó su asiento y soltó un suspiro. El administrativo empezó con su sermón, Pansy estaba todo sonriente y Draco trató de no hacer una mueca. Empezaba a dudar seriamente de su decisión, sobre todo cuando lo único que quería hacer era huir corriendo de esta boda. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Hermione, en su forma de sonreír, de besar, abrazarlo. Imaginó su boda con ella, sobre una playa, donde el viento mecería su pelo y su sonrisa seria solo para él.

Draco fue interrumpido en su sueño por la mano de Blaise en su hombro, su amigo se acercó discretamente y le susurró algo. Draco perplejo miró discretamente en la dirección que le indicaba su amigo. Cuando vio su castaña observándolo detrás de un arreglo de flores a unos metros, su corazón hizo un salto. No estaba vestida para ir a una boda, llevaba unos jean, una camisa túnica sin mangas con un cardigán blanco pero para él era la mujer más hermosa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos, despreocupándose de su entorno.

-"¿Hermione crees que sea una buena idea?"- preguntó Ginny a su lado, escondida por el arreglo de flores. La castaña apenas le había dado tiempo para llevar algo apropiado solo había aparecido a su apartamento, diciéndole que necesitaba de su ayuda y se aparecieron aquí.

-"No creo Ginny, estoy segura" –contestó Hermione con determinación. No dejaba de mirar a Draco, le estaba suplicando con la mirada que no se casara con la morena. Lo había pensado mucho antes de venir pero esto era la única solución. SI de verdad quería saber si le quedaban una oportunidad, tenía que intentarlo hasta el final. Lo único que la podía convencer era verlo casarse con otra con sus propios ojos, no lo podría creer de otra manera.

El administrativo empezó a hablar y Blaise tuvo que señalarle otra vez a su amigo que le estaban hablando. Draco dejó de fijar a su castaña para dirigirle la mirada al administrativo que pedía su atención. Pero esto no le impidió echar un vistazo de soslayo a su castaña.

-"Pansy Draco, ¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?" – preguntó el hombre con solemnidad.

Draco miró otra vez a Hermione, ya no le importaba si alguien lo notara. Le resultaba tan difícil negarle algo a su castaña cuando lo miraba de esta forma, tan suplicante, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Hasta ahora nunca le había negado nada con esta mirada, tan enamorado estaba de ella. Draco tomó un aliento tembloroso y volvió a fijar su atención sobre el administrativo.

-"Sí, venimos libremente" – contestaron al mismo momento Pansy y el rubio.

Al oír estas palabras Hermione dejó caer las lagrimas que hasta ahora había tratado de contener. Ginny apretó su mano y Hermione le devolvió el gesto. Ginny admiraba el valor de su amiga, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si tenía que asistir a la boda del hombre que amaba con otra. Además su amiga estaba embarazada, lo que cambiaba las cosas. Ahí estaba ella tratando de rescatar su relación cuando todo parecía perdido.

-"¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?"- preguntó con la misma solemnidad el administrativo.

-"Sí, estamos decididos."- contestaron los dos, Draco miró Hermione y parecía sollozar más, esto era pura tortura, verla llorar y no poder abrazarla. Lo peor de todo es que su mirada seguía fijada en él, ni hacia el mínimo esfuerzo para secar sus lágrimas.

- "¿Están dispuestos a recibir de manera responsable y amorosamente los hijos de esta unión, y a educarlos según la ley de Merlín y de esta sociedad mágica?"- Draco empezaba a perder la paciencia, como quería acallar este administrativo de un buen manotazo. Cuantas preguntas iba a hacer, no podía acabar con esta ceremonia de una vez.

-"Sí, estamos dispuestos."- contestaron. Draco miró otra vez el amor de su vida pero había desaparecido. Ya no estaba, sabia en este momento que ya todo se había acabado. Volvió a sentir esta sensación de compresión en su pecho, y trató contener su expresión y no dejar nada trasparecer, en su interior estaba destrozado, acaba de perder al único amor que había conocido.

Luego vino el tiempo de dar el sí y intercambiar los anillos. Draco vaciló por un momento. Tenía el "no" en la punta de su lengua pero no salió ningún sonido, miró otra vez en dirección del arreglo de flores para ver si no veía Hermione. No vio nada, el administrativo esperó el rubio hasta que empezó a impacientarse, volvió a preguntar y Draco derrotado, contestó con una afirmativa. Blaise apretó el hombro del rubio, para cualquier invitado este gesto podía confundirse con uno de felicitación pero no era así, era un gesto de comprensión y de apatía. Pansy no sintió la menor vacilación, hasta pareció demasiada entusiástica al dar su respuesta, lo que contrastaba totalmente con la respuesta del rubio. Después de intercambiar los anillos, el administrativo los anunció marido y mujer y Pansy soltó un grito de alegría antes de lanzarse sobre los labios del rubio. Los invitados se rieron por lo infantil que parecían pero Blaise podía ver que su amigo no estaba en lo absoluto contento.

-"Ven Herm, nos vamos"- Ginny dijo con una voz compasiva. Cuando su amiga oyó la voz del rubio al aceptar la morena como esposa, se dejó caer en llantos al suelo apoyándose sobre el arreglo de flores que gracias a Merlín estaba hechizado para quedarse firme. Ginny trató de obtener una respuesta de parte de la castaña pero seguía con la mirada fijada en la nada, llorando sin consuelo. Ginny se reprochó a sí misma no haberla convencido de marcharse antes.

-"Herm no podemos quedarnos ahí eternamente, por favor cariño ya no vale la pena quedarnos ahí" – suplicó la pellirroja, silenciosamente Hermione sacó de su bolsillo una carta y se la tendió a su amiga.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que contenía la carta, Pansy había tenido la desfachatez de mandarle una invitación. Ginny sintió como si se le hervía la sangre al leer la invitación, estrujó el papel y se agachó para ser a la misma altura de su amiga. Se puso en frente de la castaña para que la mirara a los ojos.

-"Herm mírame, yo sé que estas deshecha pero lo que te ha hecho esta harpía, lo tiene que pagar. Estamos aquí y no nos vamos a ir hasta que se sepa la verdad, me oyes. Reacciona, tendrás todo el tiempo para llorar pero ahora tienes que actuar amiga. Así que te vas a levantar Hermione Granger y vas a demostrar a Pansy que con un Gryffindor, uno se mete."- dijo Ginny con vehemencia.

Hermione miró a su amiga y esbozó una mueca. Ginny le dio un pañuelo y le tendió expectativa su mano para que se levantara. Ginny la taladró con la mirada y con un suspiro Hermione se levantó.

Los recién casados estaban saludando a sus invitados como lo era de tradición. Narcissa que estaba hablando con unos amigos observó como su hijo saludaba a regañadientes los invitados que lo venían a felicitar. Pansy era todo lo contrario, era ella la más amable, bromeando y conversando con los invitados. Narcissa casi dejó caer su copa cuando vio la señorita Granger avanzar en dirección de la pareja. La muchacha se destacaba del resto de los invitados, era la única que no llevaba un traje adecuado para una boda sino ropa informal.

-"Hola Parkinson, Malfoy, supongo que les tengo que felicitar" – dijo sarcásticamente. Con dificultad había recuperado la compostura y no quedaba ni un rasgo de debilidad ni de tristeza en su expresión. Tenía que parecer fuerte sino se derrumbaría otra vez. Pansy la miró de arriba para abajo, criticando su estilo silenciosamente. Draco sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando la oyó llamarlo por su apellido. Siempre la había llamado por su nombre, a veces lo llamaba amor, o osito cuando quería molestarlo pero no lo llamaba por su apellido.

-"Gracias Granger pero es Malfoy ahora"- contestó, mostrándole el anillo que adornaba su dedo corazón.

-"Para mí siempre serás Parkinson" – contestó de una manera informal. –"Además creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar Pansy, no creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente"- Hermione taladró la morena con su mirada y Pansy empezó a preocuparse.

-"Hermione por favor no creo que sea el buen momento, además adonde diablos estabas, te estuve buscando" – exigió el rubio.

-"A ti ya no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Draco. Vine aquí para hablar con tu esposa, estas el bienvenido si quieres acompañarnos" – acto seguido Hermione tomó la morena por el brazo y se dirigió en dirección de la mansión. Pansy se dejó guiar, no quería causar un escándalo el día de su boda. A lo lejos parecían dos amigas hablando pero de cerca se veía que solo había antagonismo entre las dos. Hermione guió la morena en la primera habitación que encontró en la mansión. Como lo había anticipado, Narcissa Malfoy y su esposo los habían seguido, Lucius se veía intrigado y Narcissa perpleja.

-"Señorita Granger, que sorpresa volver a verla"- dijo Narcissa.

-"Le puedo asegurar que si no hubiera sido por la invitación de su nuera, yo no habría venido."- Draco fulminó Pansy con la mirada, no esperaba un tal comportamiento de su amiga, esto era de mal gusto. Lucius estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente apareció Ginny acompañada de Millicent, que se veía demasiada alegre por haber bebido solo una copa de champán. Ginny sentó la Slytherin sobre un sillón y cerró la puerta con su varita.

-"De aquí, nadie sale hasta que se haya aclarado toda esta situación. Ya está hecho Herm."- Hermione sonrió a su amiga.

-"Mire señorita no voy a permitir que interrumpa esta fiesta solo porque se le ha dado un ataque de celos"- dijo Lucius Malfoy con sorna.

-"Señor Malfoy, nadie lo ha invitado en esta conversación así que si no se puede quedar callado, se puede ir. No voy a soportar sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus insultos. Tiene de dos sopas o se calla o puede salir" – replicó la castaña con vehemencia. Lucius Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así y menos una sangre sucia.

-"Le doy diez minutos"- escupió el rubio antes de tomar asiento en otro sillón, Narcissa tomó asiento cerca de su marido.

-"Gracias. Si estoy aquí es para saldar una cuenta que tengo pendiente con su nuera."- miró a Draco-"Siempre te dije que tu amiga no era la persona que aparentaba ser, hoy te quiero probar que no estaba equivocada. No estoy haciendo esto por venganza Draco, solo lo hago por orgullo. Total, ya te casaste con ella, ¿no?"- Draco asintió débilmente.

-"Mira Granger no tienes ningún derecho a estropear mi boda, por quien te crees"- gritó Pansy.

-"A mí me parece que estás bien nerviosa Pansy, ¿por qué será? Además solo te estoy devolviendo el favor, estropeaste mi relación y yo estropeo tu boda. Estamos a mano"- Los esposos Malfoy observaban el intercambio con curiosidad.

-"¡Eres una maldita!"- gritó Pansy, acercándose a la castaña para golpearla. Draco la retuvo a tiempo. Hermione con un movimiento de varita silenció la morena y Ginny se echó a reír ante la cara que puso Pansy al darse cuenta que no podía hablar.

-"Señorita Granger, ya estuvo. Le voy a pedir que sea breve y que se deje de ataques físicos porque Pansy está embarazada"- soltó Lucius con molestia, tomó su nuera por el brazo y la llevó a sentar, pero no trató de quitar el hechizo, su voz estaba tan aguda que le daba dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Por eso te casaste con ella Draco?"- susurró Hermione, la mirada llena de tristeza.

-"No quería que te enteraras de esta manera Hermione"

-"¿Caíste en su mentira?"- Draco abrió los ojos como platos, como podía llegar a dudar del embarazo de Pansy. Sabía que las dos no se llevaban pero no era razón suficiente para que dudara de su embarazo, Pansy no sería capaz de ir tan lejos.

-"Por favor Hermione, no hables tonterías"- replicó el rubio. Pansy trataba como podía de hablar pero no obtenía ningún resultado, Narcissa palmeó su mano de una manera simpática. Ginny señaló a su amiga, Millicent con un dedo como para decirle que se apurara, el veritaserum tenía un efecto temporáneo.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó Hermione a Millicent.

-"Millicent Audrey Bullstrode"- contestó automáticamente.

-"¿Cual es el día de tu cumpleaños?"

-"El 24 de Agosto"- Los Malfoy miraban el intercambio con asombro, estaba claro que Millicent estaba bajo el efecto del veritaserum. Pero se preguntaban cómo le había hecho la Gryffindor para procurarse esta substancia tan guardada y vigilada.

Solo era el comienzo del interrogatorio pero Draco ya temía las respuestas que iba a dar. Conocía Hermione, nunca rompería las reglas si no fuera necesario.

-"¿Quien salió con la idea del video?"

-"Pansy"- Pansy trató de justificarse pero el hechizo se lo impedía. Ginny sonrió con suficiencia al ver la expresión de asombro que tenia la morena.

-"¿En qué consistía el plan exactamente?"- preguntó la castaña con mucha calma.

-"Utilizar la poción multijugos para personificarte y hacerle creer a Rick que estaba saliendo contigo. Pansy se hizo pasar por ti y mantuvo una relación con Rick por meses. El video era para hacerle creer a Draco que lo estabas engañando. "- Hermione asintió tenia la mirada fija sobre Millicent que seguía con la mirada perdida. Sabía que todo había sido un plan pero oírlo de la boca de alguien más no le quitó nada al dolor que podía sentir.

-"¿Porqué, porqué hacer todo esto?"- murmuró Hermione.

-"Porqué Pansy siempre amó a Draco y no quería que se lo quitaras. Porqué eres una sangre sucia, no tienes por qué estar con alguien como Draco. No lo mereces, es mejor que estés con una persona de tu calaña, como este imbécil de Rick. No llevas la misma sangre que nosotros, no mereces el apellido Malfoy."- contestó Millicent que seguía bajo los efectos de la poción. Ginny fulminó Millicent con la mirada, quien se creía para insultar su amiga en frente de todos de esta manera. Sobre todo cuando ella tenía cola que la pisaran.

-"¡Basta ya!"- rugió el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación. Tomó Millicent por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla fuertemente-"¡Admite que estas mintiendo imbécil, dilo!"- empezó a gritar completamente sacado de quicio. Lucius se levantó de un salto y separó Millicent del agarre de su hijo. Siguió la mirada de su hijo que se dirigía hacia su recién esposa y lo detuvo con una mano.

-"Cálmate Draco, no olvides que ella es tu esposa, lo quieras o no"- el rubio se zafó del agarre de su padre y miró las dos Slytherin con un aire despectivo.

-"Señorita Granger, creo que es tiempo que usted se retire. La verdad ya cayó por su propio peso."- dijo Narcissa mirando con tristeza su nueva nuera, preguntándose cómo alguien pudiera hacer algo tan bajo. Hermione asintió y Ginny se dirigió hacia la salida.

-"¿Duele verdad? Pues a mí me dolió igual"- susurró Hermione a Draco al pasar. Lo quería hacer sufrir, restregarle en la cara su falta de juicio.

Draco se quedó de piedra, todo había sido una trampa, desde el comienzo. Y como un imbécil había caído, si no hubiera creído Pansy tal vez nunca de esto habría pasado, Pansy no estaría embarazada y no estaría casada con una mentirosa. No sabía si Pansy estaba embarazada o no pero tenía unas ganas de matarla con sus propias manos igual que a Millicent por haber sido su cómplice. Blaise entró en la habitación con mucha cautela viendo la expresión de todos.

-"Los invitados quieren saber donde están los novios"- Draco se quedó observando Blaise como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y salió corriendo de la habitación. Si Blaise no se hubiera quitado del camino, de seguro su amigo lo hubiera tirado al suelo.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó el Slytherin. Narcissa sacudió la cabeza.

-"Un desastre"- susurró la rubia para nadie en particular.

-"Necesito algo de tomar"- farfulló la castaña mientras caminaba de un paso decidido y precipitado por los jardines, donde los invitados bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta. Hermione detuvo un elfo que pasaba entre los invitados con una bandera que flotaba en el aire y tomó una copa de champan. Estaba a punto de llevarla a su boca cuando Ginny se la quitó de las manos y la bebió de un trago. Hermione fulminó a Ginny con la mirada.

-"Porque no le di su merecido a esta harpía, dímelo Ginny. Estoy que reviento del coraje. La muy cínica hasta me invitó a su boda y esta imbécil de Millicent diciéndome en mi cara que mi sangre no es lo suficiente pura para casarme con este estúpido ese"

-"Herm ya vámonos, empezamos a atraer la atención"- dijo Ginny ojeando un periodista del Prophet que las observaba intensamente mientras hablaba con su colega. Hermione miró en dirección de los periodistas y sintió una mano agarrar su antebrazo.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- susurró el Draco. Hermione se dio la vuelta, sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio el anillo en el dedo del rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Los invitados se callaron al instante, todas las miradas estaban fijadas sobre la pareja. Draco con la cabeza ladeada por el impacto del la bofetada apretó los dientes. Miró la castaña con molestia, tratando de controlar su ira.

-"¡Nunca más Draco, óyeme bien nunca más me vuelvas a ver la cara de estúpida! No quiero que me vuelvas a poner ni un dedo encima, te quiero fuera de mi vida"- explotó Hermione.

-"Hermione cálmate, trata…"- razonó el rubio.

-"No digas ni una palabra más Malfoy. No puedo verte sin tener ganas de sacarte los ojos, no te quiero ver, no te quiero oír, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti"- dijo Hermione entre dientes, apretando su varita con fuerza. Draco la tomó por los ante brazos y Hermione trató de zafarse de su agarre

- "Cálmate Hermione, déjame explicar" – trató de explicar el rubio, cuando vio que Hermione no iba a calmarse, prefirió desaparecerse con ella para hablar las cosas.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, ahora todos los invitados la estaban mirando como si fuera a tener todas las respuestas.

-"Señoras y señores que tengan un buen día" – dijo antes de desaparecerse a su apartamento. Ron y Harry no se lo iban a creer cuando les cuente.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Aparte de cínico eres cruel Draco. ¿Porque me llevaste aquí?"- era el mismo chalet en el que habían pasado las navidades. No había cambiado, los muebles seguían en el mismo lugar.

-"Es el primer lugar que me vino en mente. Quería un lugar tranquilo en donde podríamos hablar con tranquilidad" – Draco se quitó el chaleco de su traje y deshizo el nudo de su corbata.

-"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Draco. Te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir en tu mansión. "– dijo con un tono mordaz.

-"No se puede hablar contigo, siempre tienes que complicarlo todo. ¡Déjame hablar por una vez!"- gritó Draco, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió dejarlo hablar. –"Te debo una disculpa por lo del video, fui muy injusto contigo. Pero si te pusieras en mi lugar, me entenderías" – Hermione bufó al oír estas palabras –"Cuando vi este tipo tocarte, tu y él en una cama, no me pude controlar. Con respecto a la boda, tienes que entender que Pansy le dijo a mis padres que estaba embarazada, que querías que hiciera, no la podía dejar a ella ni a mi hijo a su suerte"

-"Pero quien te asegura que no es otra mentira suya, ella estaría capaz de cualquier cosa para tenerte a su lado y lo logró. Ella tuvo el descaro de invitarme a su boda. Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí al verte unirte con ella. Ahora te veo y de pronto siento un dolor aquí adentro y ya no sé lo que siento."- admitió Hermione, no trató de retener las lagrimas porque a estas alturas ya no quería luchar con sus emociones.

-"Reconozco que me he equivocado Hermione pero podemos arreglarlo. Pansy me envenenó en tu contra, nunca me hubiera separado de ti no habría sido por todas sus mentiras."

-"¿Arreglar qué? Te lo dije Draco, te dije que ella no era la persona que pretendía ser pero no quisiste escuchar. Estuviste capaz de hacerme el amor mirándome a los ojos prometiéndome que no me ibas a dejar por ella. Y que haces, te casas con ella, otra vez mirándome a los ojos. No puedo más estar contigo, esto es algo que no te puedo perdonar"- lamentó Hermione.

-"No digas esto, sí me equivoqué pero me tendió una trampa, yo jamás me hubiera casado con Pansy de otra manera"- vaciló un poco antes de acercarse a ella, tomó sus manos que parecían tan pequeñas comparado a las suyas. –"Te amo Hermione Granger, superamos tantas cosas, no dejes este error arruinar nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. Déjame intentarlo chiquita, quiero arreglar las cosas. Te prometo que mañana a primera hora me separo de Pansy y pido una anulación del matrimonio." – la miró a los ojos, su mirada gris pidiéndole que le creyera.

-"No puedo" – logró soltar sus manos de las del rubio. –"Hasta estar en la misma habitación contigo me pone mal. Eres un hombre casado Draco y aunque me hubiera gustado ser tu esposa, esa no soy yo. Cuando veo tu anillo, siento rabia, siento dolor, no sé ni que pensar"

-"No me importa si tenga esposa o no, la única mujer que tengo, eres tú. "- la atrajo hacia él tirando levemente por su chaqueta. La abrazó contra él, besando su frente."Te quiero chiquita, tienes que darnos otra oportunidad. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos últimos días, te deseo tanto"-susurró el rubio, dándole un beso en el pelo.

-"Ya estuvo, no puedo ni quiero regresar contigo. Tu matrimonio fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tú no puedes seguir sufriendo por mí como yo por ti. Ya nos hicimos bastante daño Draco. Lo único que quiero ahora es olvidarte. Olvidar que un día te llegue a conocer. Por favor no me busques más. Te deseo todo lo mejor en tu matrimonio, de verdad."- se secó las lágrimas con las manga de su chaqueta.

-"Esta es tu última palabra, en serio me quieres dejar" – los dos se miraron a los ojos. Hermione suspiró, ahí estaba el chico con el que debía haber hecho su vida, con esta mismísima expresión que la enamoró por primera vez. Una expresión llena de ternura que la hacía querer abrazarlo para nunca soltarlo.

-"Fuiste tú quien me dejó primero"- contestó débilmente antes de desaparecer y dejar el rubio con el corazón roto. Draco se dejó caer al suelo, hundió sus dedos en su pelo tirándolo. Dejó escapar un grito ronco antes de quitarse el anillo con fuerza y arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que él no sabía era que la castaña se había ido también con un corazón roto y un secreto que los ataban aun a pesar de su separación.

_¿Les gustó? Opinen :D _

_Significado de Au revoir: Adios  
_


	22. Nuevos caminos

Hola lectores, muchisisimas gracias por sus review, que siempre me traen una sonrisa. Les dejo en buen compañía espero, con este nuevo capítulo. Buena lectura :D 

Habían pasado dos días, dos días en los cuales su princesa no salió de su recamara. Herman ya no sabía qué hacer, su hija no decía ni una palabra, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación sin hablar a nadie. Cuando llegó dos días antes en llantos, su primera reacción fue preguntarle que le había sucedido, pero no le contestó. Solo siguió llorando, bastó la visita de su amiga Ginny para que supiera lo que había sucedido. Si pudiera tener a este infeliz de Malfoy enfrente le daría su merecido. El muy patán había dejado su hija para irse a casar con otra, dejando a su hija completamente deshecha. Le dolía verla en este estado, apenas comía lo que Rose le traía, se la pasaba llorando. Esto afectaba a toda la familia, Diana no sabía qué hacer, Gabriel y Emilia estaban fuera de sí, queriendo vengarse del rubio y hacer pedacitos con su persona. Este paliducho era demasiado cortes para ser honesto, el muy mañoso, pensó Herman.

Ginny había traído el día pasado, las cosas de su hija, había venido con su hermano y otro que Herman pensó ser su novio. Los tres Gryffindor habían venido a ver su hija, pero cuando se fueron, dijeron que no había hablado ni una sola palabra. Por un momento había pensado que esta visita la iba a sacar de su silencio pero no sirvió de nada. Herman solo se contentaba de abrazarla como siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba pequeña. Ella le devolvía su abrazo y lloraba en sus brazos sin decir ni una palabra, comunicaban en silencio. Todo por culpa de este rubio de pacotilla pensó enfurecido.

-"¿Como esta?"- Herman se volteó sorprendido al ver Minerva aparecer de la nada, tanto estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuanta en que momento había llegado.

-"Igual, no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó. Tratamos de hablar con ella pero no sirvió de nada. Se la pasa ahí como si fuese en una especie de otro mundo, se la pasa deprimida. Me da miedo verla así, nunca la había visto así. Este mutismo me asusta, nunca la había visto tan desalentada. Este rubio me las va a pagar." – Minerva ni sabía ni quería imaginar cómo debería de sentirse la castaña, si de verdad todo lo que le había contado Ginny era cierto entonces no quería pensar en qué estado debería de estar su hija.

-"Voy a hablar con ella"

-"Si crees que lo puedas lograr" – Herman se encogió de hombros y le señaló a Minerva que podía subir a ver a su hija.

Minerva subió las escaleras y tuvo que pedirle a Rose donde se encontraba la habitación de la castaña porque no sabía a dónde se encontraba. Siguió las instrucciones y continuó por el pasillo hasta que encontró la puerta de la habitación. Tocó y nadie contestó, tocó otra vez y decidió entrar. Minerva se encontró en una habitación muy grande, pintada de azul. Pero lo que le interesaba era la persona recostada sobre la cama, cubierta de una manta color crema. La castaña estaba de lado, dando la espalda a la profesora. Minerva solo pudo distinguir la melena de su hija que era lo único visible bajo la manta. La luz del día invadía la recamara por el cristal de las puertas francesas del balcón. Minerva se sentó al borde de la cama cerca de la castaña, su mirada perdida en la nada, ni siquiera miró en dirección de Minerva. Era como si no hubiera notado que la mujer acababa de entrar.

-"Ginny me contó lo que había pasado, lo siento Hermione." – la castaña ni pestañó, siguió fijando en la nada. Minerva soltó un suspiro y siguió hablando, parecía que así seria, dado que su hija no estaba dispuesta a participar en la conversación.

-"Visto que no estás de humor para conversar, entonces hablaré yo. Lo creas o no yo sé lo que estas sintiendo"- Hermione quiso bufar al oír esto pero se contuvo. Minerva esbozó una sonrisita.

-"Yo también pasé por esto. Ya estás enterada que tuve una hija, que tengo una hija. Yo sé cuando me preguntaste por ella, la emoción me impidió contarte lo que de verdad había pasado pero tendremos todo el tiempo para que te cuente. Si te estoy hablando de esto es porque tenía casi tu edad cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada"- esto despertó la curiosidad de la castaña por lo que empezó a prestarle atención a las palabras de la mujer.

-"Tenia 20, tenía un novio que amaba con todo mi corazón. Este día era tan feliz, aunque sabía que esto iba a ser una responsabilidad muy grande, que yo estaba demasiado joven, insegura. Sabía que tenía a mi lado un hombre que me amaba con todo su corazón. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de este hombre, con el me sentía segura, protegida. Por esto tenía la certeza que todo iba a salir bien. Pero unos días después este hombre me dejó. Me encontraba del día para la mañana sola y embarazada."- Hermione ladeó la cabeza para ver a su profesora, escuchando atentamente lo que decía.

-"Cuando una cosa así sucede, sientes como si el suelo se derrumbara bajo tus pies y que no queda nada. Solo este gran vacío que sientes en el corazón y el gran dolor cada vez que piensas en él, que sueñas con él. Por eso yo sé cómo te puedes sentir, con todo esto y el pequeñito que está creciendo dentro de ti. "- Minerva extendió su brazo y acarició los rizos de la castaña que la estaba mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza.

-"¿Que pasó después con el embarazo?"- preguntó en un susurro la castaña, sosteniéndole la mirada. Minerva sonrió al oír la voz de su hija, era un poco ronca por tanto llorar.

-"Me dio fuerza. Mi hija fue quien me salvó, por ella me esforcé a levantarme, seguir con mi vida. No tenia de otra, porque aun sin conocerla yo ya la amaba con toda mi alma. Por lo menos si no podía tener al hombre que amaba podía tener este hijo que era la prueba de este amor. Era de los dos y sabía que siempre lo iba a tener conmigo gracias a ella. Yo a esta época no tenía mis padres conmigo, no tenia hermanos, mis amigos estaban lejos, solo tenía a mi hija" – Minerva al recordar esta época no pudo contener las lagrimas, miró a su hija, la mismísima persona que sin saberlo la había salvado, por la que se había aferrado a la vida. –"Y tú tienes tantas personas que te quieren, que se preocupan por ti. No te aísles de esta manera cariño, no puedes, este hijo te necesita. Y cuando lo tengas en tus brazos, te prometo que esto parecerá poco comparado con la alegría que estarás sintiendo"- Minerva sonrió a pesar de sus lagrimas y sonrió aún más cuando la castaña se arrojó a sus brazos, agarrándola desesperadamente. Minerva la abrazó fuerte y meció su hija, acariciando su pelo.

-"Tengo miedo Minerva" – susurró la castaña, siguiendo abrazando su amiga.

-"Yo sé cariño, yo sé. Pero verás que este hijo te dará todo el valor que necesites y todos nosotros que te queremos. Vas a ser la mejor mama para este niño, ya verás."- Minerva tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos, ojos semejantes a los de Herman y sonrió-"¿Sabes por qué estoy tan segura?"- Hermione sacudió la cabeza, Minerva secó las lágrimas de su hija.

-"Porque hija eres la persona más valiente que conozco con una corazón tan noble. Porque basta que entres en una habitación para iluminar la gente que te rodea con una sonrisa, eres muy inteligente, sabes arriesgarte por tus amigos. Luchas por tus ideales. Eres todo esto y mucho más Hermione. Yo sé duele, pero tienes que seguir hija, porque ahora otra vida depende de ti."- Hermione se emocionó, Minerva siempre encontraba las palabras para consolarla. Otra vez sentía esta sensación de conocerla desde toda la vida, como si la hubiera conocido desde siempre. Podía sentir las emociones de la mujer y no lo podía explicar. Sin pensarlo, pasó una mano sobre el rostro de su profesora para secarle las lágrimas. No le gustaba saberla triste o preocupada. No sabía porque nunca había visto la hija de su profesora todavía pero podía decir que su hija estaba muy afortunada de tener una madre como Minerva.

-"No me gusta verte así Hermione, todos se preocupan por ti. No te rindes, ya luchaste en una guerra hija, esto no te va a quebrantar. Me oyes Hermione Granger, quiero que luches, que te levantes de esta cama, que le demuestres al mundo que este matrimonio no te venció, que siguas fuerte, si no por nosotros entonces hazlo por tu hijo."

-"Es que no es tan fácil Minerva, no puedo entender que fue lo que no funcionó. Porque separarme de Draco simplemente porque mi sangre no es lo suficiente pura para ellos no me parece una razón suficiente. Sabes lo que se atrevió a decir Millicent"- Minerva sacudió la cabeza, arreglando el pelo de su hija detrás de su oreja. –"Que no lo merecía, que no merecía estar con él porque no pertenecía a su mundo. Pero si nunca pretendí ser parte de su mundo, estoy muy orgullosa de tener los padres que tengo. ¿Porque tendría que pagar por esto? "– Minerva quería tanto tener a este Millicent Bulstrode en frente para darle una buena lección. Como se atrevía a insultar su hija, ella no necesitaba pertenecer a su mundo, un mundo de hipócritas y de cínicos. Su magia no la había robado, la había heredado de ella. No tenía que darle cuentas a nadie, era su hija y pertenecía a la comunidad mágica tanto como esta imbécil de Millicent.

-"A veces la gente resulta ser más ignorante de lo que se puede soportar ya lo sabes. Además esto no significa que todo se haya acabado entre tú y Draco. Todavía puede obtener una anulación, ahora que se sabe la verdad, estoy segura que las cosas se pueden arreglar. ¿No?"

-"Ya nada se puede arreglar, Draco y yo se acabó, esta vez no habrá ninguna reconciliación. Minerva ahora solo estamos los dos y está bien así. Y no me tengo que preocupar porque todo va a salir bien, verdad."- preguntó la castaña como para convencerse a sí misma, con una mano acariciando su estomago. Draco ya no hacia parte de su vida.

-"Si cariño todo va a salir bien"- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y tomó las manos de su profesora.

-"Gracias Minerva es que siempre estás conmigo y yo ni siquiera te lo pido, muchas gracias. No sé lo que pasó con tu hija pero yo sé que está muy afortunada de tener una mama como tú"- Minerva le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su hija.

-"Cariño no tienes idea…" susurró mientras abrazaba su hija.  
-

* * *

-"Quiero la anulación del matrimonio"- dijo el rubio sin preámbulo entrando en la sala de estar adonde estaban sus padres y su esposa tomando el desayuno.

-"Hola hijo, se puede saber de dónde vienes, si no te diste cuenta llevas una semana sin dar ni una noticia y llegas aquí exigiendo cosas. Lo siento pero no se va a pasar así"- contestó Lucius, tomando un sorbo de su te.

-"Y a mí me importa un pepino, quiero una anulación y la voy a tener. ¡No puedo seguir casado con una mentirosa tramposa y Merlín sabe que más!"- gritó el rubio, mirando con desdén a Pansy que ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-"Yo también cariño me da mucho gusto volver a verte. ¿Cómo está tu amante, esta sangre sucia cualquiera con la que te estabas revolcando esta semana?"-preguntó con sorna, estaba segura que había estado con ella, ni siquiera había tenido su noche de bodas. Todo por culpa de esta sangre sucia, unos invitados los habían visto irse juntos. Draco podía hacer lo que quería pero de ella no se libraría, ahora era la señora Malfoy y lo iba a ser por un buen rato.

-"! Mírame bien embustera no te permito que la insultes porque no le llegues ni a los talones! Además Pansy lo que estuve haciendo o no, no es ningún asunto tuyo. Pero para que te quede claro, no estuve con Hermione, ella no es como tú, tiene valores. Y mientras sigas en esta casa, no te voy a permitir que hables mal de ella"

-"¡Pero que romántico! No tienes ni la menor vergüenza defiendo a tu amante en frente de tu esposa y tus padres."- escupió Pansy con disgusto.

-"¡Basta ya!" – interrumpió Lucius, no quería argumentos en la mañana, todo esto le iba a arruinar su desayuno. Se levantó y se dirigió en dirección de su estudio – "Hijo, Cisssi tenemos que hablar. Pansy puedes seguir desayunando hablaré contigo más tarde"

Los tres Malfoy se instalaron en el estudio, Lucius se sentó en un sillón cómodo en frente de la chimenea. Narcissa tomó asiento a su lado y Draco se quedó de pie.

-"¿Hijo a donde estuviste? Mira nada más en qué estado estas, andando en estas fachas"- Draco tenía la ropa arrugada, el pelo despeinado, llevaba una barba de dos días, lo que no era mucho pero si se veía diferente.

-"Estuve en el chalet, no quería volver aquí. No iba a hacer como si nada e ir de luna de miel como si fuéramos la pareja del año. Pansy es una embustera y una mentirosa. Me quiero divorciar lo más rápido posible, quiero estar libre de todo compromiso cuando convenza a Hermione de darnos otra oportunidad. "

-"Hermione, Hermione solo tienes esta chica en la cabeza. Que no ves que estas casado y que nada se puede esperar de esta relación. Tu relación con esta chica se acabó hijo. Además no puedes obtener la anulación de tu matrimonio, existen unas clausulas que te lo impiden."-lamentó Lucius masajeando sus sienes.

-"Hijo lo que te dice tu padre es verdad, lo hablamos con los Parkinson cuando te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra con la señorita Granger. Hay una clausula en el contrato matrimonial que estipula que ninguno de los dos puede separarse antes de un periodo de 5 años y que si por alguna razón quieren separarse todo imperio Malfoy and Co seria entre las manos de los Parkinson y viceversa."- explicó Narcissa con mucha calma. Draco palideció y tomó asiento en un sillón opuesto a su padre.

-"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? Después de todo lo que oyeron el día de la boda, como creen que voy a poder seguir casado con Pansy. ¡Está loca, no oyeron lo que hizo para separarme de Hermione!"

-"Sí hijo, todos oímos lo que pasó pero no podemos hacer nada, Pansy es tu esposa ahora y vas a tener que aceptarlo. Yo sé que es difícil pero este matrimonio incluye a toda la familia ahora. Yo sé que no es la idea que tenias del matrimonio pero Draco te comprometiste con Pansy y ahora tendrás que cumplirlo."- contestó Narcissa, como lo había temido, su hijo se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, pero los Parkinson habían tomado todos sus precauciones.

-"Supongo que te tengo que agradecer padre, todo esto es culpa tuya. Tú con tus consejos de pacotilla, pero ten por seguro que es la última vez que sigo un consejo tuyo. No sé porque todos te defienden cuando es obvio que lo único que te da gusto es verme miserable"- Narcissa ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Lucius se quedó boquiabierto, nunca su hijo lo había acusado de esta manera. Draco sabía que en realidad no era culpa de su padre pero siempre que era miserable, la influencia de su padre no era muy lejos. Ya no lo podía soportar, siempre tenía que pagar los platos rotos de los planes turbios de su padre. Ahora tenía que soportar a Pansy todo esto para mantener una fortuna que ni siquiera quería. Decepcionado, se fue del estudio para hablar con su embustera de esposa.

-"Prepárate que nos vamos a San Mungo, quiero tener por seguro que estas embarazada y que no es otra mentira tuya."- Pansy se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo una ofensa.

-"Ahora mi maridito duda de mi, que desgracia. Está bien nos vamos pero me nego a que me acompañes en estas fachas. Soy la señora Malfoy y no quiero un marido fachoso."- se levantó para irse a cambiar dejando un rubio que estaba por reventar de rabia. En qué momento se encontró en esta situación, se preguntó a sí mismo. La semana pasada dormía abrazado con su castaña y ahora estaba casado con una mujer que no soportaba.

Llegaron a San Mungo y enseguida el rubio divisó al medimago Meyer, chequeando unos reportes a la recepción.

-"Señor Malfoy que gusto verlo por aquí, supongo que viene con la señorita Granger. ¿Cómo se siente últimamente?"- preguntó con una sonrisa. El rubio se quedó viendo al medimago como si hubiera perdido los estribos.

-"Perdón medimago Meyer pero vengo con la señorita Parkinson, venimos a hacer unos exámenes para asegurarnos de su embarazo"

-"La señora Malfoy, soy Pansy Malfoy"- se volvió a presentar la morena. El medimago Meyer no entendía nada, tal vez tuviera que leer el periódico más seguido pensó alzando una ceja.

-"¿Pero porque debería de venir con Hermione, hay algo que yo debería de saber medimago?"- preguntó Draco haciendo Pansy a un lado para taladrar a Meyer con la mirada. El medimago no se mostró impresionado.

-"Señor Malfoy no estoy autorizado a hablar de la salud de mis pacientes, además no es algo grave. Solo preguntaba por su estado porque la última vez que la vi, tenía anemia."- mintió Meyer.

Draco asintió, no muy convencido y el medimago Meyer los llevó a una sala de consultación. Draco esperó en la sala de espera. Una hora después el medimago Meyer lo invitó a pasar.

-"Lo siento muchísimo pero no se trata de un verdadero embarazo señora Malfoy. Todo indica que se trata de un embarazo nervioso. Por lo que usted siente todos los síntomas de un embarazo pero sin estarlo realmente Todo es resultado de su deseo de estar embarazada. Pero déjame asegurarles que usted pueden concebir sin problemas"

Pansy no sabía que decir estaba tan segura de darle un hijo a Draco. Ahora como le iba a hacer para quedar embarazada si Draco ni siquiera compartía una cama con ella. Draco agradeció el medimago y se despidió de él. Pansy tuvo que correr para alcanzar el rubio, lo detuvo con una mano.

-"No me toques Pansy"- siseó el rubio, zafándose del agarre de la morena con fuerza.

-"Mira Draco todo esto es ridículo, somos marido y mujer. Tu decidiste casarte conmigo, no me culpes por esto"

-"Eres un hipócrita Pansy, nos tendiste una trampa a mí y a Hermione. Si hoy somos marido y mujer como lo dices es por culpa de tus intrigas. Pero no podías soportar mi relación con ella, que ella era la mujer que amaba, que amo. Sabes no eres el centro del mundo, no soportas que la gente te ignore, que no seas el centro de toda la atención. Pero que yo sea tu marido no significa que yo haya dejado de querer a Hermione. Hagas lo que hagas, siempre la voy a amar"- dijo el rubio taladrando la morena con la mirada. Pansy soltó una risilla.

-"Que bonita forma de amar Draco, dudando y sospechando a cada rato. Nada te forzaba a creer el video ni todas mis intrigas como lo dices. Fuiste tú quien decidió creer que tu noviecita te engañaba con otro. Y si lo creíste es porque dentro de ti, siempre dudaste."

-"Cállate Pansy" –susurró el rubio, con los pugnos apretados. La morena ni lo hizo caso y siguió con su tirada.

-"Ay Draco, que tu relación haya fallido no es culpa mía. Tú la arruinaste tu solito con tus celos y dudas. Ni las patéticas lágrimas de tu novia te impidieron casarte conmigo. Crees que no la he visto, arrastrándose para recuperarte el día de mi boda, no más. Si quieres culpar a alguien, mírate en un espejo. Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme. Merlín sabe que es lo que la sangre sucia veía en ti, siempre fuiste un cobarde y esto no ha cambiado."- escupió Pansy antes de desaparecer del hospital. Draco golpeó la pared, asustando todo el personal presente en la recepción.

-"Causando otro escándalo Malfoy, de veras no te cansas"- dijo Ginny que pasaba por ahí para recuperar uno reportes de sus pacientes. Acabaría su formación en algunos meses y el medimago Meyer le encargaba unos pacientes. "¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?"

-"Aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, venimos a cerciorarnos del embarazo de Pansy. Resultó ser un embarazo nervioso."- Ginny nunca fue amiga de Draco, solo lo soportaba porque era el novio de su mejor amiga. Pero al ver el rubio tan decepcionado, fue tentada de confortarlo. Pero esto solo duró un momento.

-"¿Como esta?"- preguntó Draco, no tuvo que precisar de quien se trataba, Ginny lo sabía muy bien.

-"No te voy a mentir, los primeros días fueron muy difíciles tanto para ella como para nosotros viendo lo miserable que estaba por tu culpa. Pero ahora esta muchísimo mejor y no gracias a ti." reprochó Ginny.

-"Puedo…"- Draco ni tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase que Ginny ya lo había detenido levantando su mano para callarlo.

-"Ni lo pienses Malfoy, si le quieres hacer un favor, no la busques, no le mandes ninguna lechuza. Estoy hablando en serio, no te voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir de nuevo. Hermione está mucho mejor sin ti, solo sabes traerle lágrimas ¡Déjala en paz! Ron tenía razón, no se puede confiar en ti y menos en tu familia." – le gritó la pellirroja antes de colectar sus reportes y atender a sus pacientes.

Draco se quedó mirando el espacio donde unos segundos antes había estado la pellirroja. Primero había sido Pansy ahora era la pellirroja que lo acusaba. Se apareció en su mansión y llamó a su elfo Derby para que preparara una habitación para él. Si iba a seguir casado con Pansy para nada iba a compartir una habitación con ella. Ella podía hacer lo que quería, le daba igual. Unos minutos después Derby le anunció que su habitación ya estaba preparada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama en su nueva habitación, miró a su alrededor, a toda esta opulencia, pero ni lo bello de la vista del balcón ni lo estilado de los muebles podían aliviar su desconsuelo.

Arregló sus cosas que Derby había traído en su nueva habitación. Arregló sus libros en las estanterías que cubrían la pared en el fondo de la habitación. Un libro le cayó de las manos y lo recogió, se trataba del libro que le había regalado su novia. Empezó a hojear el libro hasta que encontró un poema que atrajo su atención.

_**Un arte (Elizabeth Bishop)**_

_**El arte de perder no es muy difícil;**_

_**Tantas cosas contienen el germen**_

_**De la pérdida, pero perderlas no es un desastre.**_

_**Pierde algo cada día. Acepta la inquietud de perder**_

_**Las llaves de las puertas, la horas malgastadas.**_

_**El arte de perder no es muy difícil.**_

_**Después intenta perder lejana, rápidamente:**_

_**Lugares, y nombres, y la escala siguiente**_

_**De tu viaje. Nada de eso será un desastre.**_

_**Perdí el reloj de mi madre. ¡Y mira! desaparecieron**_

_**La última o la penúltima de mis tres queridas casas.**_

_**El arte de perder no es muy difícil.**_

_**Perdí dos ciudades entrañables. Y un inmenso**_

_**Reino que era mío, dos ríos y un continente.**_

_**Los extraño, pero no ha sido un desastre.**_

_**Ni aun perdiéndote a ti (la cariñosa voz, el gesto**_

_**Que amo) me podré engañar. Es evidente**_

_**Que el arte de perder no es muy difícil,**_

_**Aunque pueda parecer (¡escríbelo!) un desastre.**_

_**Elizabeth Bishop**_

_**Un arte**_

Se quedó observando la página aunque había acabado de leer el poema. Pensó en castaña y trató de convencerse que perderla no había sido un desastre pero por más que trataba no podía. Echó un vistazo a la foto que había traído del apartamento y vio como la castaña y el rubio que estaban abrazados le sonreían y en este momento supo que perderla era en efecto un desastre.  
-

* * *

Cuatro meses habían pasado, cuatro meses que no había visto a Hermione, ni una noticia, nada. Ni había recibido ni una carta para su cumpleaños, Blaise hasta había invitado al trío dorado para hacer venir a la castaña. Pero ninguno de ellos había atendido a la fiesta que había organizado Blaise. Su matrimonio era casi inexistente, Pansy hacia lo que le pegaba la gana y francamente no le importaba. La mayoría de su tiempo lo pasaba con Blaise o afuera de su casa. No había cruzado una palabra con su padre aparte de las formalidades cotidianas desde esos cuatro meses. Su madre trataba de convencerlo de hablar con su padre pero sin resultados. No quería volver a dirigirle la palabra porque lo consideraba en parte responsable de su ruptura con la Gryffindor.

Además eran las vacaciones y no tenia clases por lo que aprovechaba para divertirse. A veces se despertaba en camas que no conocía con chicas de las cuales no se recordaba debido al nivel de alcohol que bebía. Blaise siempre trataba de hacerle entender que no podía hacer todo lo que hacía porque estaba casado pero Draco siempre cambiaba de tema. No quería recibir ninguna lección de su amigo.

-"Levántate Draco, vamos a dar una vuelta"- anunció su amigo Blaise. Draco cubrió sus orejas, el timbre de voz de su amigo le pareció demasiado agudo. Hubo una fiesta la noche anterior y todavía no se reponía de su resaca. Blaise no tenía ninguna poción anti resaca y Derby no pudo encontrar ninguna. –"Anda hombre no te vas a quedar dormido todo el día. Te doy veinte minutos."- dijo el moreno alegremente. Draco gruñó tratando de bloquear la voz fastidiosa de su amigo. Podía jurar que su amigo cada día más se parecía a su nueva novia, Luna Lovegood. Siempre de buen humor y casi dando brincos mientras caminaba. Los dos eran tal para cual.

_**En muggle Londres**_

-"¿Como está el campeoncito?"- preguntó Ron sonriente, sirviéndole su bebida a la castaña. Estaban en un café de la ciudad. Ron había invitado Hermione a pasar el día con él, visto que eran las vacaciones y que no había clases. Los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos últimos meses, Ron quería estar seguro que no le iba a faltar nada a su amiga ni a su niño.

Cuando Hermione les dijo a todos sus amigos y a los Weasley que estaba embarazada todos estuvieron muy estupefactos. Quien lo habría creído, la Hermione Granger, el modelo escolar, embarazada tan joven. Pero fue aun más difícil contener sus amigos de darle su merecido al rubio porque se había casado con otra y la dejaba sola asumiendo la responsabilidad del niño. Pero con la ayuda de Ginny pudieron refrenarlos antes de causar un escándalo.

A parte de la sorpresa todos se mostraron muy entusiasmados al filo de los meses, cuando vieron que se le notaba la pansa. Sus padres siempre querían saber a dónde estaba, si necesitaba algo, Gabriel cumplía con el más mínimo de sus antojos y Emilia ya tenía miles de planes para la ropa del bebe. Minerva pasaba a verla todos los días y hasta podía sentir que su mama empezaba a estar un poco celosa. Esto les hacía reír a ella y a sus hermanos, su mama podía ser tan posesiva con ellos a veces.

Ron y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, el siempre estaba ahí para escucharla. Había sido un verdadero amigo, la llevaba de paseo hasta le había comprado un peluche al bebe. Al principio no se alegró que el bebe fuera del rubio pero al final se encariñó con él y ahora que eran las vacaciones pasaban muchísimo más tiempo juntos.

-"Muy bien, excelente. Se la pasa pateando todo el día, no en serio está muy bien. Queda muy poquito para que nazca y no puedo esperar. Todavía no sabemos si se trata de un niño o una niña, no quise saberlo. Pero como lo sabes estoy segura que es niño" – dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ron sonrió, se veía tan bella cuando sonría así. Se veía tan feliz con este brillo que le daba su embarazo. Había cambiado de peinado, llevaba el pelo lacio levemente ondulado y le gustaba mucho.

-"Me da muchísimo gusto Herm, vas a ver como este chiquitín te hará correr"- bromeó el pellirrojo.

-"Merlín"- suspiró la castaña fingiendo estar asustada.

-"Mira Herm, sé muy bien que las cosas no han estado tan fácil que digamos. Quiero que sepas que yo soy tu amigo antes que todo y que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Pero también yo sigo siendo este hombre que sigue enamorado de ti desde que éramos unos niños."

-"Ron…"- interrumpió la castaña.

-"Déjame continuar por favor. Yo quiero ser la persona que llamas cuando no te sientes bien o cuando quieras hablar con alguien. Quiero estar presente para ti y el bebe, aunque no sea mío. Te prometo que seré como un padre para él y un compañero para ti que te ama. Los quiero cuidar y darles mi amor. Pronto voy a acabar la academia, podré cuidar de ustedes mientras termines la carrera. Te amo Hermione, déjame una oportunidad esta vez. Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz"- Ron tomó las manos de la castaña y depositó un beso sobre ellas.

-"Ron no te puedo dar una respuesta así de la nada, necesito pensarlo." Contestó sin saber que decir, pero no quitó sus manos de las del pellirrojo. Ya le había negado una oportunidad una vez para estar con un hombre que aparentemente cambiaba de mujer como cambiaba de camisa. No había estado en Londres mágico desde su ruptura pero esto no significaba que no leía las noticias. Seguía casado con esta harpía y se la pasaba pintándole los cuernos con cada mujer que se le cruzara en frente. No perdió su tiempo para remplazarla y esto le dolía muchísimo aunque trataba de no mostrarlo.

-"Gracias Herm. Ahora cuéntame cómo te fue en la universidad. ¿Están de acuerdo para que empieces las clases más tarde?"

-"Pero que sorpresa, si no es Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Hermione, dichosos son los ojos"- habló Blaise.

-"Blaise que haces por aquí, que sorpresa. ¿Cómo esta Luna?"- sonrió la castaña, Ron miró el moreno con molesta pero no dijo nada.

-"Esta bien, me disculpo por no haber ido a visitarte. Pero Granger te tengo que avisar que no vengo solo, perdóname, no los pensaba ver por aquí…" – se disculpó el moreno con rapidez. Hermione alzó una ceja tratando de entender que es lo que quería decir Blaise. Sin embargo una voz a sus espaldas, la hizo saber de quién se trataba esta persona que lo acompañaba.

-"¿Hermione?"-interrogó el rubio. Hermione apretó los ojos esperando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Pero cuando los abrió Ron seguía sentado con una expresión molesta mirando una persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Blaise miró a su amigo y la castaña sin saber qué hacer.

-"Ron creo que es mejor que nos vayamos"- susurró Hermione, Ron asintió. –"Perdona mi falta de maneras Blaise pero creo que es mejor que me vaya"- susurró en dirección del moreno. Quería salir lo más rápido de este lugar y a lo mejor el rubio no fuera a notar la diferencia de figura. Sin esperar ni un minuto se levantó sin dar la vuelta, dando su espalda al rubio y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

Draco se despertó de su asombro y corrió tras de ella, con una mano sobre su brazo detuvo la salida de la castaña.

-"Te voy a pedir que me quites tu mano de encima Draco" –dijo en un tono mordaz sin darse la vuelta. Su tono sorprendió el rubio y la soltó de inmediato. Había esperado que pudieran hablar como dos personas que se llevaran bien, como unos amigos. Pero podía concluir que todavía la castaña no le había perdonado.

-"Déjala Malfoy, no entiendes que tu presencia no es la bienvenida. Mejor sigue tu camino y déjanos tranquilos"- dijo Ron molesto, tomó la mano de su amiga para salir pero el rubio tenía otros planes.

-"Hermione mírame por favor." – volvió a agarrar el abrazo de la castaña y la hizo voltearse pero lo que vio lo hizo soltarla aun más rápido que la primera vez. Ahí estaba su castaña con unos kilos suplementarios porque su pansa había doblado de volumen.

-"¿Que quieres Draco?"- preguntó con molestia sin hacerle caso al asombro del rubio.

-"¿Estas embarazada?"- preguntó el rubio en un susurro. Ante la cara que puso Hermione, se dio cuenta que su preguntaba quedaba sobrando pero no sabía que decir.-"¿Es nuestro?"- preguntó emocionado. Este tono de voz sorprendió Hermione y recuerdos de cuando estuvieron juntos le vinieron en mente. Su mirada gris brillaba de emoción y no supo que contestarle. Ron miró a su amiga y cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, interrumpió.

-"No Malfoy, este hijo es nuestro. Hermione y yo vamos a tener un hijo"- tomó la mano de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos. Hermione estaba completamente anonadada pero no mostró su sorpresa. Sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando vio la expresión del rubio, una expresión de decepción y tristeza. Pero solo por un momento porque el rubio ya había cambiado su expresión por una de total indiferencia.

-"Estas mintiendo maldita comadreja" – siseó el rubio con odio.

-"Crees lo que quieras, pero solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. No nos importa si lo creas o no."

-"No puede ser, solo nos separamos hace cuatro meses." – reflexionó el rubio en alta voz. Hermione se asustó al ver la mirada que le daba el rubio, se había dado cuenta que era una mentira y no iba a poder salvarse de esta. Además como iba a creer que el niño era de Ron. –"A no ser que me engañaste, eso es verdad, te acostaste con él cuando estábamos juntos" – acusó el rubio fuera de sí. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, aun a pesar de todo, seguía dudando de ella, sacudió la cabeza decepcionada. Bueno si así quería las cosas, quien era ella para desilusionarlo.

-"Ya estábamos separados, este día me habías dejado porque creíste que me veía con Rick. Ron estaba ahí y me ofreció consuelo."- mintió con un tono informal, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"Vaya que consuelo" – escupió el rubio.

-"¡Mira quien está hablando! Tú no eres nada mejor Draco cuando cambias de conquista como cambias de camisa, aun estando casado."

-"¡Ni que fueras celosa!"- contestó el rubio con sorna. Hermione se quedó mirándolo y no pudo creer como pudo enamorarse de un hombre como él.

-"Vámonos Ron. Blaise fue placer volver a verte. Cuídate y saluda a Luna cuando la veas"- dijo antes de irse del café con el pellirrojo, ni siquiera le dedicó una última mirada al rubio.

-"Lo siento hermano" – dijo Blaise, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-"Por un momento estuve tan feliz, iba a ser padre de un bebe que iba a ser nuestro. Creí que iba a tener un niño con ella. Como pude ser tan iluso y creer que este hijo era mío Blaise."- habló el rubio, abatido mientras miraba la mujer de su vida alejarse con otro hombre a construir un futuro que no lo incluía.

-"Perdóname Hermione no debí de haber intervenido así como así pero no encontré otra cosa que decirle" – se disculpó el pellirrojo.

-"No es nada Ron, supongo que es para lo mejor. Draco ya no es parte de mi vida y ahora estoy segura que no me volverá a buscar."- contestó la castaña con determinación.  
-

* * *

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Herman, no le podemos decir la verdad. Está embarazada y no podemos causarle ningún disgusto."- concordó Minerva.

-"Creo que sería mejor esperar un tiempo, hasta que nazca el bebe y que retome sus clases"- aclaró Herman. Estaban en el estudio del castaño, hablando de lo que iban a hacer acerca del secreto que le tenían que revelar a la castaña.

-"Si pienso que sea lo mejor. Pero no veo porque tengo que soportar la presencia de esta mujer casi todos los días en mi casa"- se quejó Diana, Minerva rodó los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a las replicas irrespetuosas de la mujer.

-"Cariño ya lo hemos hablado, tienes que aceptar que ella sea la madre de Hermione y no pod…"-Herman no continuó su frase, tenía la mirada fijada hacia la entrada del estudio donde se encontraba su hija. Por la expresión que tenía supo que había oído toda la conversación. Su irada reflejaba su tristeza y asombro. Herman suspiró, finalmente le iban a tener que decirle la verdad más temprano de lo que habían planeado. Solo podía esperar a que ella lo perdonara por haberle mentido.

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten: D**_


	23. Verdades

Queridos lectores primero les deseo una buenas vacaciones :D Muchisisimas gracias por sus review, me alegran el día. Les deseo una excelente lectura :D 

-« ¿Por qué dices esto? »- preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero más que una simple pregunta sonó como un suplico. Suplicaba su padre con su mirada para que lo que acaba de oír fuera una mentira. Los tres adultos se quedaron silenciosos, no sabían ni que inventar. Diana tenía la mirada fijada sobre su hija con una expresión asustada. Minerva no presentaba ninguno signo de asusto, su expresión era una de calma entera pero en su fuero interior le rogaba a Merlín que los ayudara a encontrar las palabras para contarle la verdad a la castaña sin que ella los resienta después.

Herman dio un paso adelante en dirección de su hija que no se había movido desde su revelación. Mantuvo la mirada de su hija, dos par de ojos avellanada confrontándose, siguió su avance lentamente como si no quisiera asustarla. Pero se detuvo cuando Hermione dio un paso atrás.

-"¿Princesa qué haces aquí? Creía que pasabas el día con tu amigo Ron."- preguntó Herman con mucha calma, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-"Vine a recuperar algo, te quería avisar que vamos a regresar tarde, con Ron quedamos con Gabriel y Emilia de ir a comer afuera."- contestó con vacilación. –"¿Por qué dijiste esto papa? ¿Qué significa todo esto?"

-"Hermy por favor no te angusties, sabes que esto no es bueno en tu condición" – habló Diana, tratando de calmar su hija, viendo que estaba por perder su calma.

-"Entonces explícame que significa todo esto mama, porque papa dijo que yo no era tu hija. Cuando sabemos perfectamente que esto es una mentira, tal vez no haya entendido bien ¿verdad mama?"- Diana miró a su hija y como deseaba decirle que sí, que todo era una mentira, que ella era su hija y que siempre lo seria. Pero un vistazo hacia su marido se lo impidió, vio como su hija le pedía con su mirada que le confirmara que en efecto todo era una mentira. Al ver esta mirada abandonó su resolución y se dirigió hacia su hija. La abrazó como pudo considerando su estado y su panza que no paraba de crecer cada día más.

-"Claro que eres mi hija Hermy, siempre lo serás cariño"- Hermione suspiro aliviada y abrazó a su madre. Por un momento había pensado lo peor pero estas palabras de su mama la tranquilizaban. Miró a su padre y a Minerva y los dos se veían muy incómodos, como si estaban escondiendo algo. Pero prefirió no pensar mucho de ello y dejar el abrazo de su madre tranquilizarla.

-"Hermione, ya estas bastante grande para entender algunas cosas. Pero antes de que te diga nada, quiero que me prometas que no nos juzgarás antes de haber oído toda la verdad." – Diana fulminó su marido con la mirada, porque insistía tanto en remover cosas del pasado. Herman no le hizo caso y esperó una respuesta.

-"¡Pero de que se trata todo esto!" – exigió Hermione empezando a sentir de nuevo temor a lo que le podría decir su padre.

-"Cálmate princesa solo prométeme que nos dejaras hablar"- suplicó Herman.

-"Esta bien pero dime de una vez de que se trata papa"- se impacientó Hermione, llevando una mano sobre su estomago, sentir la presencia de su niño, calmándola un poco. Diana llevó su hija a sentarse, Hermione tomó el antebrazo de su madre cuando ella estaba por sentarse en frente en otro sillón. Diana suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hija.

Desde que habían arreglado sus diferencias, madre e hija pasaron mucho tiempo juntas. Diana quiso saber todo lo que podía sobre lo que había aprendido su hija en su colegio y sobre el mundo mágico. Hermione llegó a entender el comportamiento de su madre, solo tenía miedo de perderla por el mundo mágico, temiendo que llegara a preferir. Habían retomado y reforzado su relación madre e hija que habían descuidado. Emilia había sido gran parte en esta mejoría, siempre encontraba cosas que hacer para las tres, temas que discutir, tiendas que visitar.

Herman pasó una mano por su pelo y tomó asiento en el sofá en frente de su esposa e hija, al lado de Minerva. La mujer no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver como Hermione había pedido a Diana que se sentara a su lado. Sabía que era una cosa totalmente normal, después de todo ella era la única persona que conocía como su mama.

-"¿Hermione sabes que tu mama y yo estuvimos separados por un tiempo hace muchos años?" – La castaña asintió sin entender que es lo que quería decir su padre al mencionar este hecho-"Lo que no sabes es que durante este periodo, tuve una novia"- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Engañaste a mama con otra mujer?"

-"No cariño, tu mama y yo solo tomamos un tiempo para reflexionar, pensar las cosas. Tienes que entender que a esta época, no sabíamos si íbamos a volver juntos o no. Me hice novios con una mujer que conocí en esta época, estudiaba en la universidad y nos encontramos por primera vez en un café. Yo ya estaba dentista, justo empezaba a trabajar con tu abuelo, atendiendo los pacientes con él. Esta mujer y yo tuvimos un romance pero después como lo sabes regresé con tu madre"

-"¿Por qué me dices todo esto papa?" – preguntó dubitativa además no entendía porque Minerva tenía que ser presente, amaba a su amiga pero esto era un tema que solo incumbía sus padres.

-"Te lo cuento porque cuando regresé con tu mama, mi ex novia se quedó embarazada y no estaba enterado."

-"¡Que me quieres decir, que tengo un hermano o una hermana que yo no conozco!"

-"No hija, no entiendes, mi ex novia se quedó embarazada"- Herman tragó grueso y continuó su frase, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que le iba a causar esta revelación a su hija.-"Y nació una maravillosa criaturita, esta criaturita eres tu Hermione, tu eres la hija que tuve con esta mujer, una mujer que conoces bajo el nombre de Minerva Mcgonagall"

-"Que es esto papa, estas mintiendo. ¡Mi mama la tengo a mi lado, yo soy su hija, siempre viví aquí con ustedes, nací en el mismo hospital donde trabaja mama! ¡Qué puedes decir de esto, a ver como lo explicas!"- gritó la castaña.

-"Naciste en San Mungo Hermione, vivíamos en una casa en Diagon Alley, no te recuerdas porque aun estabas muy pequeña"- contestó Minerva.

-"No entiendo, no entiendo por favor díganme que se trata de una broma"- suplicó Hermione, su rostro entre sus manos, después cubrió sus ojeras con sus manos, tratando de bloquear las palabras que seguían resonando, destruyendo su mundo poco a poco. Minerva no soportaba ver su hija en este estado pero ya la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz, no valía la pena guardar más secretos.

-"Cuando los ataques de los partisanos de Voldemort se intensificaron, ninguno de nosotros los defensores contra su reino, estaba en seguridad. Con Jim, mi marido, decidimos ponerte en un lugar seguro y créeme que fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuve que tomar en mi vida. Para nada me hubiera separado de ti, estabas tan pequeña y te amaba tanto. Como pedirle a una madre que abandonara a su hija apenas recién nacida. Pero tu seguridad era lo primero para mí, así que le pedí a un amigo que te llevara a un lugar seguro. Este amigo que consideraba como un hermano murió, unos mortifagos lo asesinaron. No tuvo tiempo de decirnos a donde te había dejado y con quien, él solo sabia esto. Fue así que te dejó en la casa de tu padre, alejándote de esta guerra que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico."

-"Me estas tratando de decir que si estoy aquí ahora es porque he sido abandonada y de haber sido de otra manera mi querido padre aquí presente no hubiera sabido de mí."- siseó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, su sangre hirviendo por la rabia que sentía.

-"Hermione no seas tan dura con Minerva"- habló Herman.

-"Y porque no, solo estoy hablando con la verdad. Pero no importa, mejor quiero saber cómo fue que llegué a esta casa, dime padre" – habló sarcásticamente, Herman sacudió la cabeza.

-"Una tarde tocaron a la puerta y cuando fui a abrir solo tenía en frente de mí, este cargador para bebe, ahí estabas tranquila, tan bella. Solo había una nota que decía que te tenía que cuidar y que eras mi hija. Desde este día, formaste parte de esta familia. Diana y yo te hemos educado como Emilia y Gabriel sin hacer diferencias. Eres nuestra hija Hermione, nadie podrá cambiar esto."- dijo Herman con vehemencia.

-"Por Merlín esta historia se vuelve más y más interesante al filo de los minutos"- soltó con sorna entre lagrimas, preguntándose qué secreto más su padre le iba a revelar.

-"Por favor Hermione, esto no es fácil para nosotros como estoy seguro que no lo es para ti, escuchar estas cosas" – razonó Herman, quería saber lo que pensaba su hija, se sentiría mejor si le gritara o algo que le indicara si estaba enojada contra él.

-"Tú no sabes nada de lo que siento en este momento. Ni tienes la menor idea. Me mentiste, me mentiste toda mi vida." Dijo, su voz expresando toda la tristeza y la decepción que podía sentir al encontrarse con una mentira de este tamaño.

-"Hermy, tu padre y yo hicimos lo que creímos ser lo mejor para ti. Te educamos, te amamos para que seas la muchacha que eres hoy. Sí, cometimos algunos errores pero no dudes ni un momento del amor que te tenemos. Eres parte de esta familia al igual que tus hermanos. "- habló Diana, sus ojos reflejando toda la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-"¡Algunos errores! Me mintieron, te parece poco mama. Como después de todas las lecciones de moral que nos enseñaron pueden actuar así." – lloró Hermione, tratando de conservar un ápice de compostura. –"Para ustedes solo soy la hija con la que cargaron por lastima, me imagino. Que dices de esto papa, rechazando un hijo y después acogerlo como si nada. Que noble de tu parte. Espero no haberles incomodado demasiado con mi presencia. Que tal con todos las preocupaciones que les causé. ¡Oh dios mío, pobrecita, es bruja, que vamos a hacer con ella!"- soltó una risilla sarcástica-". ¡Yo sé! Pretender ser unos ignorantes, yo preguntándome porque soy diferente del resto de los niños. ¡Como si fuera una especie de virus y todo este tiempo ni le vinieron en mente decirme la verdad! ¡Es que no se vale! ¡Todos ustedes son una bola de hipócritas!" gritó la castaña a sus padres. Terminó su tirada fulminando los dos adultos con miradas de odio, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Herman y Diana no podían creer sus orejas, nunca su hija les había insultado. Además sus acusaciones eran muy graves e injustas.

Hermione se levantó pero se tuvo que apoyar sobre el escritorio porque por poco se caía al piso. Todo resultaba ser una mentira, ya no podía más, toda la gente que amaba la estaba defraudando de alguna manera. Sentía rabia, por siempre tener que darse cuenta que finalmente no había confiado en las buenas personas, siempre tener que ser traicionada. Estas personas la habían educado, los admiraba porque siempre les habían enseñado a ser justos. Nunca defraudar a un amigo, les habían enseñado a sus hermanos y a ella la lealtad, a confiar y ellos eran incapaces de practicar lo que predicaban.

Herman se levantó de un salto y vino a ayudar a su hija sosteniéndola por detrás.

-"¿Princesa estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa cariño?" interrogó Herman alarmado. Las dos mujeres aparecieron al lado de Hermione inmediatamente. Diana averiguó su pulso tomando su muñeca. Hermione se volteó enfrentando sus padres y ahora su madre-amiga. Quitó su muñeca de las manos de su madre lentamente.

-"Me mintieron sin la menor vergüenza, todos estos años. Ahora me siento como una imbécil, por darme cuenta que todos estos años me mintieron en la cara y que he vivido engañada."- Cuando sintió que el mareo se le pasaba se dirigió en dirección de las puertas dobles, antes de salir se dio la vuelta para ver los tres adultos que las estaban viendo sin saber que decir.-"Estaré en el apartamento de Harry si me buscan. Si Gabi y Emilia preguntan por mí, estoy segura que podrás salir con otra de tus mentiras para explicar mi ausencia. ¿Verdad papito? "- dicho esto, salió del estudio dejando Herman completamente anonadado. Diana tomó la mano de su marido, sabían de antemano que decirle la verdad a su hija no iba a ser una cosa fácil pero no habían esperado tanto resentimiento de su parte. Minerva corrió detrás de la muchacha esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no se había ido ya. Al salir miró a la izquierda pudo divisar a su hija que de seguro iba en la sala de estar par poder utilizar la chimenea, con su estado, aparecerse no era prudente.

-"¡Hermione!"- la castaña se detuvo en seco cuando oyó la voz de la mujer, esperó a que la alcanzara sin darse la vuelta.

-"Yo sé que no quieres hablar por el momento pero necesito hablar contigo, por favor tienes que escucharme"- suplicó Minerva, Hermione todavía no se volteaba y no sabía que contestarle. Apretó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-"Esta bien"- contestó con una voz cansina sin decir una palabra más, tomó la dirección opuesta en la que iba poco antes y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Abrió las grandes puertas dobles que daban acceso al lugar y entró.

La biblioteca era enorme pero no como la de Hogwarts, los libros estaban arreglados sobres unos papeles de madera, que iban del piso al techo. Había en el cuerno un espacio para relajarse y leer tranquilo, con unos sillones y un sofá muy cómodos. Dos puertas franceses daban acceso a una terraza con vista sobre los jardines. Hermione se fue a sentar en un sillón esperando a que Minera empezara a hablar.

-"No sé qué decirte Hermione y puedo entender tu reacción. Pero no puedo dejarte ir sin decirte alagunas cosas antes."

-"¿Oh porqué hay más?"- preguntó sarcástica.

-"Te estuve buscando durante 19 años, por supuesto que hay más."- contestó Minerva tomando asiento en el sillón en frente de su hija. –"Y si ahora tengo la suerte de por fin saber que eres mi hija, es porque se lo debo a la ayuda de unos amigos. Albus y John, el hermano del amigo que tenía que ponerte en un lugar seguro. Me enteré hace poco, el día que estuviste en San Mungo creo. "

-"¿Dumbledore?"- preguntó incrédula.

-"Sí es buen amigo, le debo mucho. Perdóname Hermione, perdóname por haber permitido que te separes de mi lado. Eres la persona más importante en mi mundo y no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí separarme de ti, te quiero tanto. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error y cuanto lo lamentó. Si no hubiera tomado esta decisión nada de esto habría pasado. No habrías crecido lejos de mí, y no tendrías que enterarte a casi los 20 de tus verdaderos orígenes, perdóname."- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y hundió su cara en sus manos, sus hombros temblando ligeramente.

Hermione miró como la mujer se desplomó en llantos y no soportó verla así. Todo esto era demasiado. En unas horas se enteraba que su madre era en realidad su madrastra, y su profesora su madre. Y que su padre, la persona en la que confiaba más en el mundo, le había mentido sabiendo que su madre era una bruja y no le había dicho nada. No entendía nada, es como si alguien le había quitado parte de su identidad, ahora todo era muy confuso. No sabía cómo actuar con su profesora ahora, que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Esta mujer le había dado la vida, un hecho que todavía no podía asimilar.

Pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, no podía soportar saberla triste o preocupada. Esto fue probablemente la razón que la llevó a sentarse al lado de Minerva. Vacilante, tocó la mano derecha y la tomó. Minerva ladeó la cabeza y vio su hija tomar su mano entre las suyas pero no la estaba mirando sino que tenía la mirada fija sobre sus manos unidas.

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo querías protegerme. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar no sé lo que habría hecho. Además no tienes nada que reprocharte, todos estos años me estuviste buscando ¿no?"

-"Sí te estuve buscando"- Minerva esbozó una media sonrisa.

-"Mira Minerva esto es muy desconcertante para mí. Entiende que no te puedo ver como mi mama"- Minerva suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Hermione viendo el efecto que produjeron sus palabras apretó la mano de la mujer.

-"Olvida lo que te acabo de decir por favor" – se disculpó.

-"No te preocupes, entiendo. Ya no eres una niña, tienes una familia hasta hace poco yo solo era tu profesora, la persona en la que te confiabas, nada más"- lamentó Minerva.

-"No es verdad Minerva. Todo es muy confuso pero supongo que esto explica porque tenía la impresión de conocerte desde toda la vida sin saber por qué. Que yo no te pueda ver como mi mama ahora no significa que tal vez con un poco de tiempo pueda verte de otra forma. No te reprocho absolutamente nada, que el tiempo se nos haya pasado sin que nos conociéramos como madre e hija, no es culpa nuestra. Pero nos conocemos desde hace años ahora, esto es algo. ¿No crees?" – Hermione por primera vez miró Minerva a los ojos.

-"Sí tienes razón, si esperé 19 años para encontrarte entonces no me molesta esperar otra vez para que me puedas ver como una madre para ti."- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione se levantó y explicó que tenía que ver a Harry, Minerva asintió y le dijo que podía encontrar su camino hacia la salida, que no se preocupara. Antes de irse la castaña carraspeó, Minerva se volteó y miró a su hija juguetear con sus manos como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo formularlo.

-"Gracias por haberme buscado todos estos años Minerva. Saber que por lo menos me estuviste buscando y que alguien en alguna parte del mundo me estaba esperando me reconcilia un poco con la idea de que yo sea tu hija."- murmuró Hermione antes de irse. Minerva se quedó anonadada pero esto no impidió las lágrimas que le cayeron por el rostro después de la partida de la muchacha, pero esta vez estas lágrimas eran de alegría.  
-

* * *

-  
Ginny apenas podía creer sus orejas, al igual que Harry, los dos escuchando atentamente el cuento que les relataba Hermione. Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Harry estaba boquiabierto. Hermione acurrucada en un sillón en el salón de la pareja trataba de contarles a sus amigos el cuento sin echarse a llorar.

-"Pa' su madre" – se exclamó la pellirroja cuando la castaña acabó de contarles la noticia. Al ver la cara de los dos Ginny se sonrojó-"Perdón, es que lo que nos acabas de contar suena completamente descabellado Hermione, no ofensas claro"

-"Ginny tiene razón, por los calcetines de Merlín, esto no puede ser. Entonces eres la hija de Mcgonagall, ahora veo porque eras su consentida"- trató de bromear Harry, aliviando el atmósfera.

-"No es gracioso Harry, imagínense como me sentí cuando mis padres me salieron con esto. ¡No se vale, no se vale, mentirle a un hijo de esta manera y por tanto tiempo! Esperaba todo de ellos menos esto, no una mentira así."

-"Herm, puedes tratar de entenderlos, tal vez no quisieron que te sintieras diferente, como te iban a decir que te habían encontrado a su puerta y que desde este día te educaron como su hija." – razonó Harry.

-"Esto no le daban derecho Harry, si no me hubieran mentido hace mucho que habría entendido muchas cosas como porque era la única que tenia magia, cuando Gabriel y Emilia no tenían ninguna. Y sobre todo mi padre quien conocía la identidad de mi madre y aún sabiendo esto no me dijo nada. Me importa un pepino que no sabía que ella enseñaba en Hogwarts, por lo menos pudiera haberme dicho quién era mi madre, su nombre. "

-"Concuerdo con Hermione Harry, aprender así a los 19 que tu madre no es tu madre y por el colmo se trata de tu profesora es más que desconcertante. Te imaginas mentirles a nuestros hijos casi todas sus vidas sobre sus orígenes."- reflexionó la pellirroja. Harry sabía muy bien como uno se podía sentir. El mismo lo había vivido con sus tíos que le habían escondido su conocimiento del mundo mágico y después con Sirius que en realidad no era el asesino que todo el mundo creía.

-"Pero por lo menos tienes padres y ahora tienes dos mamas Hermione."- murmuró el moreno. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla sintiendo la tristeza de su novio.

-"Tienes razón Harry, tal vez tenga que ver las cosas así. Pero no olvides que tienes padres. ¿Qué haces de los padres de tu novia?"- preguntó sonriendo. Ginny miró a su novio expectativa, dándole su mirada"ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir". Harry sonrió.

-"Sí Hermione los Weasley son como unos padres para mí, estoy muy afortunado de tenerlos y esto te incluye a ti Gin" – dicho esto la pellirroja le dio un beso a su novio, olvidándose por un momento que tenían compañía.

-"Por favor pueden parar con los arrumacos"- bromeó la castaña.

-"Perdón Hermione" – se disculpó Harry ruborizándose un poco,

-"Díganme, saben si se ha rentado el apartamento"- preguntó con curiosidad.

-"No de hecho Harry y yo, nos hemos preguntado lo mismo."- contestó Ginny y Hermione alzó una ceja.

-"Miren, me tengo que ir por un segundo, tengo que averiguar."

-"Hermione, estás segura, mira si quieres podemos ir contigo"- propuso Harry, no le gustaba esto de saberla sola en el apartamento.

-"Tranquilos solo se trata de echar un vistazo además tengo mi celular, me pueden marcar por si acaso, vale" –Ginny y Harry asintieron no muy convencidos-"Además tendrán todo el tiempo para sus arrumacos ahora que me voy" – bromeó antes de irse.  
-

* * *

-  
Con mucha aprehensión sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Al entrar sintió esta sensación de bienestar como siempre había sido cuando vivía en el apartamento. Este apartamento siempre le había procurado toda la paz y la calma que necesitaba cuando había algo que la preocupaba. Claro también tenía mucho que ver con la persona con la que compartía el apartamento aunque le costaba reconocerlo. Por su gran sorpresa, nada había cambiado, los muebles estaban en sus lugares respectivos y cuando pasó un dedo por la superficie plana de la barra, no encontró ni grano de polvera. Paso su mano sobre el respaldo de una de la sillas de la mesa y luego sobre el de uno de los sofás del salón antes de terminar su recorrido hasta el balcón. Dejó el sol acariciar sus facciones cerrando los ojos y saboreando el momento. Se instaló en una de las butacas y con su varita hizo aparecer una taza de chocolate. Por fin estaba tranquila, los eventos del día solo un vago recuerdo. Como le hubiera gustado volver a vivir aquí, tal vez esto necesitaba. Pero como iba a poder vivir en un lugar que le traían tantos recuerdos, por muy buenos que fuesen.

Acarició su panza con una mano y sonrió pensando en el momento en el que podría por fin tener a su pequeño en sus brazos y poder mirarlo a los ojos, susurrándole lo mucho que lo amaba. No le mentiría como sus padres hicieron con ella, eso era una cosa segura. Recordó el encuentro que tuvo con el rubio hace poco y solo en este momento se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que pudo haberle dicho.

Sí, quería una familia para su hijo y se la daría. Ron era un hombre responsable, tierno, tenía el sentido del humor y quería hacerse responsable del bebe, esto era una oportunidad. Además el no estaba casado y con obligaciones familiares como las que tenia actualmente Draco, todo estaba tan complicado. Todo esto por culpa de la harpía de su esposa y claro la de él por aceptar casarse. Suspiró cansada al hacerlo esto le permitió saber que el objeto de sus pensamientos no estaba lejos, podía oler su perfume, por un momento se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor si se habría quedado dormida hoy.

-"No te me aparezcas así de la nada Draco, me asusta"- se quejó Hermione, el rubio que estaba a punto de caerle por sorpresa se detuvo en seco. Su plan se había venido abajo, se preguntó cómo le hacía para sorprenderlo así.

-"No eres muy divertida"- contestó con un puchero, tomó asiento en la butaca a su lado y la miró.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Draco?"- preguntó con molestia ladeando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-"Bueno te podría preguntar lo mismo pero como no quiero discutir contigo otra vez te voy a contestar. Supongo que vine a hacer lo mismo que tú, vine a relajarme, recordar una época donde todo parecía menos complicado. ¿Dime adonde dejaste la comadreja?"

-"Ron tuvo que regresar a su casa, y dime donde dejaste tu mujer"-preguntó desafiante, Draco hizo una mueca.

-"Te gusta hablar de este asunto. ¿Verdad? Si te refieres a mi esposa, no sé donde está y no me importa. Sin embargo yo sé adónde esta mi mujer."- Draco la taladró con la mirada, dejando muy claro de quien estaba hablando, la castaña bufó.

-"Déjate de juegos Draco, no me hacen ninguna gracia."

-"Puedo decir que me sorprendiste, veo que ya tienes una nueva vida con tu pellirrojo. Les deseo toda la felicidad, te ves hermosa, por cierto."

-"Que lindo de tu parte, darme tu bendición, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí"- contestó con falsa emoción. Draco se echó a reír.

-"Ah chiquita, como extrañé estas charlas contigo, siempre tan ingeniosa"

-"Me temo que seas el único en haber extrañado estas charlas amor"- contestó con un tono mordaz.

-"Porque tanta animosidad Hermione, te cuesta tanto ser amable conmigo"

-"Contigo, sí." – Draco soltó un suspiró y se levantó para irse pero antes sacó algo de su bolsillo y con su varita le devolvió su tamaño al objeto.

-"Toma es para ti o para tu niño como quieras"- le dio el peluche que había comprado. Era un dragón de color verde con unas espinas dorsales amarillas, sus alas eran blancas con rayas amarillas horizontales. Tenía una cola verde, con una parte blanca con rayas horizontales el mismo color que las alas. Lo muy divertido era que este dragón tenía como unas patas de ranas al igual que el extremo de la cola. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta no sabía si echarse a reír por lo divertido que era el peluche o echarse a llorar. Prefirió echarse a reír, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-"Perdóname Draco pero este dragón me da mucha gracia, es muy lindo sin embargo, gracias"

-"Quería ofrecerle algo, de haber sido mío eso fue lo que le hubiera regalado. En serio, te deseo todo la felicidad del mundo Hermione, espero que seas muy feliz con Weasley. Y no te preocupes puedes venir al apartamento las veces que quieras, lo compré para los dos."- Hermione casi se atragantó con su chocolate.

-"¿Lo compraste?"

-"Sí, ahí tienes tus llaves"- le dio las llaves que llevaba en su bolsillo. –"No podía soportar la idea que alguien más se instalara aquí, así que preferí comprarlo"- Hermione no podía creerlo, bueno sabia que el tenia dinero pero no se imaginaria que iba a comprar el apartamento. Draco estaba por irse cuando la voz de la castaña lo detuvo.

-"Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar" – Draco la miró con curiosidad-"Me preguntaste porque estaba aquí, esta es la razón."

-"Te pasa algo"- preguntó alzando una ceja-"Me puedes hablar Hermione, que estemos con otras personas no significa que tengamos que ser enemigos de nuevo"- Volvió a sentarse a su lado y Hermione respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-"Hoy me enteré que mi madre no era mi verdadera madre, es Minerva Mcgonagall"- al ver la cara que ponía Draco, Hermione prefirió seguir con las explicaciones, explicándole en pocas palabras que había sucedido. Draco escuchó atentamente, quería reconfortarla pero sabía que no tenia este derecho, ella no lo dejaría. Pasaron minutos en silencio, sin hablarse el uno como el otro ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Draco no sabía que decirle para consolarla así que dijo lo primero que se lo vino en mente.

-"Mi padre y yo, no nos hablamos" – Hermione lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, entendiendo que era su forma de hacerle saber que estaba con ella. Draco y su padre no se llevaban muy bien porque él no había estado para su hijo. Recordaba cuanto él quería ser un padre diferente para sus hijos. Ella sabía que él lo podía ser y pensar que le iba a negar el derecho de conocer a su propio hijo no le parecía justo. Ahora que sabía como uno se sentía al descubrir que sus padres le habían mentido, no quería que su hijo le reclamara un día por haberle mentido. Observó el rubio a su lado y volvió a ver el hombre que la abrazaba cuando estaba triste, siempre había estado para ella. No era cualquier persona, era el hombre con quien se tenía que casar, esto tenía que contar por algo. Miró al peluche que tenía en sus manos y sonrió, de verdad este peluche daba mucha gracia.

-"Estoy segura que este peluche será su preferido."

-"Eso piensas"- preguntó con una sonrisa suficiente.

-"Sí estoy segura porque se lo regalaste tal vez le puedas decir tu mismo cuando nazca"- dijo mirando la vista de la ciudad, el peluche en sus manos, su taza de chocolate puesta sobre la mesilla.

-"No pienso que Weasley aprecie el hecho de que me acerque a su hijo Hermione"- dijo, teniendo que forzar las palabras de su boca, es que le daba rabia que el Weasley tuviera que tener los hijos con su castaña cuando él la seguía amando. Maldita comadreja pensó.

-"Recuerdas una vez te dije, que quería un niño porque así…"

-"Le podría enseñar a jugar al quidditch"- continuó Draco sonriendo, recordaba muy bien este día, era el día que le había pedido que se casara con él. Hermione miró el rubio a los ojos y Draco alzó una ceja, al ver la mirada de la castaña, una llena de ternura, una de esas que ya no recibía que se había separado.

-"Nada de esto ha cambiado. ¿Crees que le puedas enseñar a jugar?" – preguntó en un susurro.

Draco se quedó pasmado, entendiendo el sentido de las palabras de la castaña. Solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón que ahora latía a mil por hora. En su mente podía imaginar un niño con el pelo castaño que tendría sus facciones y la nariz de Hermione. Tendría sus ojos y le encantaría jugar quidditch como él, hasta podía ver la cara de preocupación que pondría Hermione al verlo volar por primera vez con su pequeña escoba. Abrió su boca para hablar pero ningún sonido salió. Hermione quiso reír al ver la cara que hacia Draco pero se detuvo, no era un buen momento.

-"¿Voy a tener un bebe?"- preguntó débilmente, Hermione asintió -"¿Tuyo?" – volvió a preguntar, esta vez una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y Hermione volvió a asentir. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Draco sólo pudo asentir, vacilante acercó su mano para tocar la panza de la castaña, deteniéndose un momento para pedir permiso. Cuando recibió una sonrisa de ella, acarició con una mano la panza en la que estaba creciendo su bebe. Se arrodilló cerca de ella al nivel de su panza y la acarició con sus dos manos. Eran una caricias lentas, quería decirle a su bebe que ahí estaba, que su papa lo estaba cuidando. Se inclinó y empezó a esparcir besitos sobre la panza por encima de la camisa que llevaba la castaña. Ahí estaba creciendo su niño no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba el sueño de los dos, Draco sonrió asombrado, Hermione y él habían concebido otra vida. Levantó la vista y vio como unas lágrimas le caían por el rostro de la castaña. Tomó su mano y puso la suya sobre la de ella y acariciaron juntos la panza.

Hermione acarició el rostro del rubio que no había realizado que el también tenia lagrimas en los ojos. El rubio ladeó la cabeza y besó la palma de su mano, este gesto sorprendió Hermione y quitó su mano de inmediato. Draco la estaba mirando atentamente, sus ojos grises llenos de deseo. Verla así embarazada, sabiendo que llevaba su hijo, le parecía aun más hermosa. Deseaba cada parte de ella y ahora lo único que quería era desvestirla y llevarla a su recamara para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos y esto hizo que la deseara aun más. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de contenerse y no ceder a sus deseos. Con su embarazo era muy difícil no ceder, con todas estas hormonas estaba más caliente que de costumbre. Sin embargo 4 meses parecían una eternidad sin Draco. El rubio observó la castaña un minuto más hasta que no pudo más y la besó.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos automáticamente, los dos se estaban besando frenéticamente apenas tomando pausas para respirar. Draco succionó el labio inferior de su castaña y aprovechó para invadir con su lengua su boca. La respuesta de su castaña no se hizo esperar, con un gemido su lengua acarició la del rubio. Draco acaricio su mejilla y dejó sus labios explorar el cuello Hermione, succionando donde estaba su pulso. Hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello, la castaña aprovechó para mordisquear la oreja del rubio antes de besarlo y trazar el contorno con su lengua.

-"Terminarás matándome mujer" – susurró Draco antes de volver a besar los labios de la castaña. Con movimientos torpes los dos regresaron al salón y se instalaron en el sofá donde podrían seguir con lo que habían empezado en el balcón.

_¿Les gustó? Comenten: D_


	24. Seamos amigos

Hola lectores espero que estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Muchas gracias por sus review que alegran mis días. Les deseo una buena lectura :D 

-"Terminarás matándome mujer" – susurró Draco antes de volver a besar los labios de la castaña. Con movimientos torpes los dos regresaron al salón y se instalaron en el sofá donde podrían seguir con lo que habían empezado en el balcón.

Entre besos y caricias se desvistieron el uno al otro. Draco se maravilló al acariciar el vientre de la castaña, le parecía increíble que un ser humano estaba creciendo adentro. Y que esta criaturita era en parte suya lo emocionaba.

-"Eres hermosa"- susurró el rubio antes de dedicarle toda su atención a los pechos de su castaña. Hermione olvidó su aprehensión al oír las palabras de Draco. No estaba segura si le gustaría todavía considerando que estaba embarazada y que no era la misma de hace meses. Cuando el sofá ya no les brindaba la confortabilidad necesaria, Draco le mostró a Hermione que todavía podía llevarla hasta la habitación, cargándola en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Hicieron el amor por horas, sin prisa, volviendo a descubrir y recorrer estas líneas que trazaban a besos tiernamente por el cuerpo del otro. Sorprendentemente el embarazo la hizo descubrir partes que estaban sumamente sensibles y Draco como el astuto que era lo descubrió muy rápido, aprovechando estas áreas para llevarla al placer más de una vez. Para Draco era su sonido preferido, el momento en el que se abandonaba al placer y alcazaba su clímax, lo quería oír una y otra vez porque era como musca a sus oídos. Solo el podría provocarle esta sensación, no iba a dejar otro hombre tener lo que era suyo. Era suya y la criaturita que llevaba también. Quería con esto compensar por el tiempo perdido, quería recordarle que él seguía siendo suyo y ella también. Se pertenecían y nada había cambiado.  
-

* * *

-  
-« Hermione Jane Granger, Harry y yo te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde, dijiste que regresarías en 5 minutos y ahora son las dos de la mañana. ¿A no ser que no tenga claro el concepto del tiempo, espero que tengas una buena razón para regresar a estas horas?"- preguntó Ginny escéptica, cerró la puerta detrás de su amiga. Hermione no dijo nada y se fue a sentar en el salón, no quiso despertar a su amiga pero no sabía a dónde ir. Ginny, vestida con una bata, bostezó y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-"Estuve con Draco"- Ginny alzó una ceja, bastaron unos minutos para que entendiera el significado de estas palabras y soltó un suspiro, miró Hermione con una expresión de decepción.

-"Hermione…"

-"Yo sé Ginny, lo sé. Acabé diciéndole la verdad, que el niño era suyo y si lo hubieras visto Ginny, su reacción acabó con mi resolución. Cuando me desperté tomé mis cosas y me fui, no podía quedarme con él Ginny."

-"Bueno ahora que vas a hacer, ya le contaste toda la verdad, que vas a hacer con Ron Hermione, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga pero no voy aceptar que juegues con mi hermano. El está enamorado de ti, estos últimos meses, ustedes dos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, hasta salíamos los cuatro juntos como antes. No puedes salirle con que regresaste con Draco. Esto no se vale Herm"-

-"Yo creo que lo que necesitas hacer Hermione es ir a descansar y pensar muy bien en lo que vas a hacer."- dijo Ginny muy seria –"Además puedo entender que todas estas hormonas te traen un poco loquita. Si oyeras todos los cuentos de unas de mis pacientes, relatando las maravillas del sexo durante el embarazo. Unos hasta me hicieron sonrojar, si quieres te puedo contar…"- sonrió Ginny.

-"¡Basta Ginny!"- Hermione se echó a reír.

-"Por lo menos, dime. Es verdad o es un mito, el sexo es tan maravilloso durante el embarazo."

-"Solo te puedo decir que esta noche fue muy enriquecedora, aprendí muchísimas cosas"- sonrió Hermione, Ginny bufó.

-"Anda Hermione, dame una verdadera respuesta. ¿Cómo era?"

-"Maravilloso"- Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja, viendo como se ruborizaba su amiga.

-"Ves no era tan difícil, ahora me gustaría conversar pero necesitas descanso y yo necesito dormir. Puedes tomar la recamara de los invitados. Hasta tienes tu cepillo de dientes en la sala de baño, y antes de que digas nada. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras Herm, no nos molesta. Eres como una hermana para mí, y de eso sirve la familia, ¿no?"- Hermione sonrió y abrazó su amiga, agradeciéndola por su apoyo Ginny rodó los ojos, contestando que si la situación fuera reversa, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Draco se despertó un poco desorientado, creyó que una vez más se había ido con una bruja que no conocía y que se encontraba en la recamara de ella. Hasta estaba planeando su salida furtiva. Pero recordó los eventos de la noche pasada y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Extendió su brazo para abrazarla pero solo encontró un espacio vacío. Alarmado, se levantó de un salto, tal vez le haya pasado algo, tal vez sr haya sentido mal en la noche. Puso rápidamente su ropa encima y buscó en el apartamento pero no encontró nada. Cuando no podía más con la incertidumbre, decidió aparecerse en San Mungo para saber si le había pasado algo. Pero en este momento la vio entrar por la puerta, como si nada, como si fuera normal que desapareciera en el medio de la noche sin avisarlo. Se había preocupado, pensó que le había pasado algo al bebe.

-"¡Donde estabas Hermione, te he buscado en todas partes carajo! ¿Porque te fuiste? Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba."

-"¿Por qué gritas? Te estoy oyendo ¿sabes?"

-"¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Con lo que pasó ayer, creí que habíamos hecho un avance, pero tu actitud me hace pensar todo lo contrario."- miró como la castaña tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador sin hacerle caso, como si hablara para las paredes. –"¡Dime quien te entiende sinceramente Hermione! Por favor dime porque no te entiendo, porque actúas de esta manera"

-"Tenemos que hablar"- dijo tomando un trago de agua, se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó a lo indio sobre el sofá. Respiró hondo y dijo lo que tenía que decir.-"Lo que hicimos ayer no se puede repetir Draco, no soy tu amante y ser bígamo no te queda"

-"¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!"- farfulló Draco, Hermione siguió con su tirada, sin prestarle ninguna atención al rubio. Todavía le quedaba mucho que decir.

-"En un principio no te lo quería decir, te quería fuera de mi vida. Si no hubiera sido por la mentira de mis papas creo que nunca te lo habría dicho. Quiero darle una familia, quiero poder pasearme con nuestro niño en Diagon Alley sin tener que ser señalados como la roba maridos y el bastardo. Seamos honestos, estas casado y yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de volver a embarcarme en una relación contigo que solo tiene la virtud de dejarme con un corazón roto y en un mar de lagrimas. Te quiero para mí, no te quiero compartir con otra mujer. Esto no me lo puedes dar, ya no"- Draco se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-"Espero que no estés tratando de deshacerte de mí porque, esta vez no me iré a ninguna parte. Tal vez no te pueda ofrecer un matrimonio por el momento pero esto no significa que no podamos educarlo como una familia. Va a tener un papa y una mama y de ninguna manera los van a señalar en Diagon Alley porque no tendrán porque enterarse. Por lo de Pansy, déjamelo a mí."- al ver la mirada que le dio la castaña, agregó –"Hermione ella solo es mi esposa por el apellido ni siquiera compartimos una habitación. Ella y yo sabemos muy bien que este matrimonio es una farsa. Te quiero a ti"- acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-"Draco ahora no se trata únicamente de nosotros, no podemos precipitarnos. Por eso he pensado que sería mejor si fuéramos amigos. Tú lo dijiste, por el momento no me puedes proponer matrimonio y yo te dije que no quiero ser tu amante. Entonces seamos amigos y dejemos que las cosas fluyan por sí mismas. "

Draco rodó los ojos, esa idea no le gustaba para nada. Además le parecía una locura, sabía muy bien que no iba a funcionar, ellos no podían ser solo amigos sin terminar siendo algo más. Si ella quería intentarlo, él no se negaría, al contrario, iba a demostrarle que su idea no era una estupidez. El amaba los desafíos, y no iba a rechazar este nuevo desafío que ella le proponía aún sin saberlo.

Se acercó a ella, centímetros separaban sus caras y sonrió.

-"Porque tengo la impresión que estas terminando conmigo, cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado nada"- susurró, con cada palabra rozaba los labios de la castaña.

-"¿Y si así fuera, que?"- susurró Hermione sin alejarse de Draco.

-"Entonces no tengo otra opción que de ser tu amigo, chiquita"- contestó rozando sus labios.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba a una afirmativa, hasta se había preparado a una discusión muy fuerte con él.

-"Muy en serio, pero creo que necesitamos cerrar el trato como se debe"- la castaña iba a preguntarle que tenía en mente cuando el rubio acortó las distancias de sus labios y los besó. Draco acarició su mejilla con una mano y con la otra acarició la panza de la castaña. Hermione devolvió los besos del rubio con la misma dulzura con la que Draco la besaba. Con un último besito, Draco se separó de sus labios para verla a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-"Encantado de ser tu amigo, chiquita"- dijo con un tono burlón.

-"Igualmente, amor"- besó su mejilla.

-"Creo que es la mejor solución, no decirle a la gente por lo del bebe. Pero por lo menos, le quiero decir a mi madre que va a ser abuela, ella no le dirá nada a nadie, lo sabes. Podemos confiar en ella."- atrajo la castaña hacia él y la abrazó por detrás.

-"Supongo, si le quieres decir, puedes hacerlo. Lo único que quiero evitar es que otras personas se enteren y se pongan a decir estupideces como tu padre por ejemplo. Sabes que no me importan las habladurías pero no voy a aceptar que se metan con el bebe, inventando sabe Merlín que cosas."

-"No te preocupes. ¿Ahora dime, pensaste en un nombre para nuestra niña?"

-"Y que te hace pensar que será niña Draco, yo pienso que va a ser niño. No quise conocer el sexo pero si quieres podemos saberlo, cuando tenga mi próxima cita con el doctor."- cubrió las manos de Draco que estaban acariciando su panza con las suyas.

-"No, vamos a ver quién gana. Estoy seguro que va a ser niña, hasta creo que debe de tener un libro escondido por ahí."- bromeó Draco y Hermione golpeó juguetonamente su ante brazo.

-"No seas tonto Draco"- el rubio soltó una risilla, pero pensó en lo que quería preguntarle y se volvió serio.

-"Quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí Hermione, quiero estar presente para ustedes. Podríamos volver a vivir juntos, como amigos claro. Por favor, no pude estar durante tus primeros meses de embarazo, quiero ayudar y acompañarte por los últimos meses. Quiero hacer todas estas cosas que deben de hacer los papas, sabes lo importante que es para mí"

-"Para mí también es importante tenerte a mi lado pero como le vas a hacer para venirte a vivir aquí sin despertar sospechas Draco. Aunque dudo que tu queridísima esposa se dé cuenta porque ni con poniéndole una máscara si lo quita lo tonta"- farfulló la castaña, Draco contuvo sus ganas de reír y alzó la barbilla de la castaña para que lo mirara.

-"Por lo de Pansy, ya te dije que me lo dejaras a mí. Ahora vete a preparar, que las invito tu y mini Hermione a comer y después iremos de compras."- dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado. Hermione rodó los ojos pero se levantó para ir a prepararse, es que no iba a rechazar una invitación a comer.

Draco llevaba puesto un short y una camisa con botones y Hermione un vestido sin mangas que exponía su panza. Los dos se pasearon por muggle Londres antes de encontrar un pequeño restaurante con una terraza. Prefirieron comer afuera por el calor, cuando el mesero trajo los platos Draco aprovechó para preguntarle lo que iba a hacer con respecto a sus padres. Solo se encogió de hombros y le preguntó que pensaba hacer con su padre. Draco entendió que la castaña no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que iba a hacer y que no quería hablar del asunto. Cuando vino el postre, Hermione le pidió al rubio si quería acompañarla a una de sus clases para la preparación del parto. Draco aceptó con una sonrisa, contento de saber que estaba dispuesta a incluirlo en todo lo que estaba relacionado con el embarazo.

Después de terminar su almuerzo Draco llevó Hermione a hacer las compras, quería empezar a comprar ropas para el bebe, juguetes, todo lo que no pudo hacer antes, visto que no sabía que iba a ser padre. Ahora quería recuperar todos los instantes que había perdido. Hermione observó como el rubio se entusiasmaba cada vez que veía un juguete o una ropa que le encantaba para el bebe. En este momento supo que no se había equivocado, Draco iba a ser un excelente padre, ya estaba mimando y consintiendo el bebe cuando ni siquiera había nacido. El rubio se parecía a un niño en una tienda de dulces, ella sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decirle que iba a ser padre.

Pasaron toda la tarde en tiendas hasta que la castaña se hartó y acabó por arrastrar el rubio fuera de la tienda. Porque hubiera acabado por comprar toda la tienda. Antes de regresarse al apartamento los dos pasaron por el súper y ahí Draco pudo comprarle lo que le antojaba a la castaña como dulces y papas.

-"Me duelen los pies, acaso necesitabas comprar la tienda entera Draco"- preguntó Hermione, dejándose caer sobre el sofá una vez que regresaron a su apartamento.

-"Un Malfoy siempre tiene lo mejor chiquita y mini Hermione no será la excepción"- contestó con suficiencia y Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco se sentó a su lado y apoyó los pies de la castaña sobre su regazo, masajeando sus pies. Hermione se recostó apoyando su cabeza sobre el cojín del sofá, se podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esto, si hubiera sabido lo que faltaba al decirle la verdad al rubio, como estos masajes, de seguro se lo habría dicho antes. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la magia de estas manos al masajear sus pies.

-"¿Qué te parece si vemos una peli y compartimos estos dulces que compramos?"

-"De acuerdo pero yo escojo la peli"- Draco vaciló por un momento, esto no presagiaba nada bueno si ella escogía la película, iba a ser una de esas películas cursi que no podía soportar, pero cedió de todas formas. Con un movimiento de su varita mandó las cosas que habían comprado en una de las habitaciones e hizo aparecer dos platos con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y unas copas de zumo de calabaza. Con la comida sobre la mesilla y la película que iba a empezar, Draco se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione.

-"Anda muévete tantito"- bromeó el rubio y abrazó la castaña- "¿Por cierto, que es lo que vamos a ver?"

-"La propuesta, es una película de la que me habló Emilia, parece que es muy divertida"-contestó, acurrucándose al lado del rubio. Levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos –"Gracias Draco, me la pasé increíble hoy"- sonrió. Draco le tendió su plato y le dio un beso sobre la nariz.

-"Yo también y creo que mini Hermione también se divirtió muchísimo hoy" – sonrió y acarició el estomago de la castaña. En este preciso momento el bebe pateó, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, muy sorprendido.

-"Ahí tienes tu respuesta"- Hermione se río y el bebe pateó otra vez. Draco no lo podía creer, sabía que estaba creciendo su bebe en esa panza pero hasta ahora nunca lo había sentido patear .Era una experiencia maravillosa para él, como si su bebe pudiera reconocer que él era su padre. Tomó conciencia que en un par de meses iba a ser padre, esta criaturita lo llamaría papa, él sería un ejemplo a seguir. Sonrió, avasallado por una ola de amor por esa mujer que llevaba su bebe y esta criaturita que estaba pateando.

-"¿Es real, entonces?"- preguntó, sus ojos grises buscando los de la castaña, mientras acariciaba donde segundos antes el bebe había pateado.

-"Muy real"-contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, Draco sonrió también y besó su frente. Así vieron el resto de la película, los dos abrazados sobre el sofá.  
-

* * *

-  
Draco se despertó muy temprano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Primero tenía que hablar con su madre y después tenia que preparar la sorpresa para Hermione. Echó un vistazo en la habitación de la castaña y ella seguía dormida. Dejó una nota sobre la barra de la cocina y se apareció en su casa. Llamó a Derby para ir a prepararle el desayuno a Hermione y fue a buscar su madre en la terraza del jardín. Sabía que ella se despertaba muy temprano y que tomaba su desayuno en el jardín. Como debía de esperarse la encontró tomando su desayuno con el Prophet en una mano. Sonrió al ver su hijo.

-"¿Hola Draco, se podría saber dónde estabas anoche? No mejor, prefiero no saber"- Draco sonrió y saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Tomó un trocito del pan francés que estaba sobre la mesa y lo llevó a su boca con una sonrisa. Narcissa notó el buen humor de su hijo y alzó una ceja. Ver su hijo de tan buen humor era una sorpresa, hacia meses que se la pasaba de muy mal genio todo el tiempo. Verlo sonreír era muy agradable.

-"Te tengo una buena noticia"

-"Tiene que ver con tu buen humor, supongo. Anda dime, déjate de secretos con tu madre"- Draco miró a sus alrededores para ver si nadie venia por allí y con su varita hechizó el lugar para que nadie oyera de lo que iban a hablar.

-"Vas a ser abuela madre"- Narcissa dejó caer su cuchara y miró a su hijo con confusión.

-"No sabía que Pansy y tu se habían reconciliado hijo, pero me alegro si eres feliz"- esbozó una media sonrisa. Draco sacudió la cabeza juguetonamente.

-"No estaba hablando de Pansy madre"

-"Draco por favor no me digas que una de tus amigas con las cuales pasas tus noches está embarazada. Cuando vas a madurar un poco hijo de verdad, yo sé que no estás para nada contento con tu matrimonio pero eso no es una razón para que actúes de esa manera" – se quejó Narcissa.

-"Estoy hablando de Hermione madre, vamos a ser papas. Ella se quedó embarazada y cuando me casé con Pansy, prefirió no decírmelo"- Narcissa se quedó boquiabierta, iba a ser abuela, su hijo iba a ser padre. Y gracias a Merlín la madre de su futuro nieto no era una de esas chicas interesadas que solo estaba atraídas por la fortuna Malfoy. Pensó en la situación en la que se encontraban los jóvenes y frunció el ceño, como iban a hacer si Draco estaba casado. Además Pansy no lo iba a tomar con una sonrisa y Lucius tampoco.

-"Me alegro hijo, me imagino lo feliz que te hace esta noticia y también que la señorita Granger y tu hayan arreglado sus diferencias. Me encantaría conocer el bebe cuando nazca. Debes traerle aquí para que lo presenten a toda nuestra familia."

-"No va a ser así madre, no queremos que nadie se entere, solo nuestros amigos"-explicó con pocas palabras el arreglo que habían hecho él y Hermione y porque no querían que se enterara Lucius o Pansy. Le explicó que ahora iba a regresar al apartamento para cuidar a su bebe y a Hermione. Narcissa asintió aunque unas cosas todavía no le quedaban muy claras.

-"Me quieres decir que vas a vivir con tu ex novia con quien te quería casar, que va a ser la madre de tu futuro heredero siendo amigos y nada más. Cuando estas casado y que tu esposa vive bajo el mismo techo que nosotros. ¿Has perdido el juicio hijo?"

-"No madre, tengo el plan perfecto, además que quieres que haga, que me quede aquí como si nada con una mujer que apenas soporto cuando la mujer que amo me va a dar un hijo. Tienes que ayudarme madre."- Narcissa frunció los ceños y suspiró, entendía su hijo y le daba razón. Hasta le parecía ser más maduro, más responsable por my raro que fuera. Esta noticia lo había cambiado, podía verlo. Por eso aceptó ayudar a su hijo con el plan descabellado que había inventado.

Hermione se despertó un poco aturdida, lo único que recordaba era ver una película con Draco pero no sabía cómo había aterrizado en su habitación. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá por lo que podía recordar. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Draco la había llevado a su habitación, hasta tenía su pijama puesta. Se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Derby, el elfo de Draco estaba preparando el desayuno. Hermione se sorprendió al ver el elfo en su cocina, el elfo la saludó y le dijo que el amo Malfoy le había pedido que le preparara su desayuno. Hermione se quedó sin saber que decir, Draco la estaba consintiendo de más, pero recordó el dicho. A caballo regalado no se le mire el diente y quien era ella para rechazar las atenciones del rubio.

Después de desayunar recibió un mensaje de Emilia que le pedía que viniera a la casa para pasar el día entre hermanos, visto que no habían podido ir a comer juntos. Hasta había invitado a Harry y Ginny. Emilia y Ginny se habían hecho muy buenas amigas durante los cuatros meses, Hermione sonrió y decidió invitar a Ron también, así podrían ser todos juntos. Escribió una nota rápida para que el rubio supiera a donde estaba y se fue al apartamento de su amiga para que se fueran juntos.

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a la mansión para que la castaña se diera cuenta que el día entre hermanos del que había hablado Emilia se trataba en realidad de una comida donde unos miembros de la familia estaban invitados. Estaban unos primos y tíos que no veían muy seguido.

-"Así pasan un día entre hermanos, no quisiera ver cuando decidan hacer una fiesta"- comentó Harry bromeando.

-"No sabía que se trataba de una comida, Emilia me dijo que solo íbamos a pasar un rato juntos en la casa"- contestó Hermione, mientras tomaban la dirección del jardín. Por lo que parecía sus padres habían decidido organizar un asado con la familia y decidieron que fuera una buena idea invitar a sus amigos. Hermione apretó los dientes, eso era pura manipulación de parte de sus padres.

Emilia y Gabriel se precipitaron para venir a saludar a su hermana y sus amigos.

-"Vaya Hermione, me podrás decir a donde te habías desaparecido, ¿te olvidaste que teníamos que ir a comer ayer?"

-"No Gabi no me sentía muy bien, me quedé con Ginny y Harry"- dijo la castaña, dándole un abrazo a su hermano. Ron, Harry y Ginny saludaron a los hermanos y finalmente se acercaron a la piscina donde estaba el resto de la familia. Los saludos fueron muy efusivos y Hermione tuvo que contestar a un montón de preguntas como donde estaba su marido, porque se encontraba embarazada cuando no acababa la carrera y otras preguntas de este tipo. Afortunadamente Gabriel la salvó de las preguntas más que incesantes de su tía Monica, la hermana de su madre.

-"¿Ven Hermy, Harry tuvo como idea de desafiarnos a jugar videojuegos, somos nosotros tres contra ellos, que te parece?"- preguntó Gabriel muy entusiasmado al tener que desafiar su amigo. Hermione sonrió y asintió. Si podía huir de sus tíos, claro que aceptaba. Además Harry no sabía en que se había metido, no tenía ni una posibilidad de ganar contra ellos.

Estaban jugando al príncipe de Persia en la sala de juegos y como previsto el equipo de Harry estaba en dificultad, sorprendentemente Ginny jugaba muy bien.

-"Anda Harry déjame intentarlo"- dijo Hermione viendo como Harry estaba a punto de perder el partido. Habían cambiado los equipos, Ginny se había ido al equipo de Gabriel y Hermione con Harry.

-"Vale inténtalo"- bufó Harry, Ginny se echó a reír por la reacción de Harry, hasta parecía un chiquillo dando un berrinche.

-"Oye chicos no quieren comer algo" – preguntó Ron. Las chicas esbozaron una sonrisa, esta pregunta estaba tan típica de Ron.

-"Hola chicos veo que la están pasando muy bien. Hermione puedo hablar contigo a solas por un momento"- preguntó Herman que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Hermione miró a Ginny, vacilando. La pellirroja sonrió y Hermione siguió su padre afuera.

-"Creo que tenemos que hablar, tu madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho cuando no regresaste anoche"- admitió Herman. Bajaron las escaleras para ir a discutir en la biblioteca.

-"Me vas a perdonar papa pero de qué madre estás hablando, entiéndeme estoy confusa"- contestó Hermione con sorna antes de tomar un asiento en un sillón.

-"Cuanto tiempo crees necesitar para perdonarnos Hermione, hemos hecho un error. Pero solo te queríamos proteger, cuando te encontramos este día, no sabíamos quién te había dejado. No supe quien era tu madre hasta el día que descubrí que eras una bruja. Diana siempre te trató como su hija, te cuidó. Por favor no nos tires la piedra hija. "

-"No quiero hablar de esto, ya estuvo suficiente con lo de ayer. Tu y mama se pasaron, siempre tuviste mi confianza papa. Me enseñaste a confiar y ustedes traicionaron esta confianza. Siempre me sentí en seguridad a tu lado, eras como mi héroe papa, siempre tenias razón, nunca te podías equivocar. Ahora todo se rompió y no hay marcha atrás"- Herman parpadeó, tenia dificultades a asimilar las palabras de su hija.

-"Por favor Hermione, necesito que me digas que me perdones. Sabes que tu mama y yo nunca haríamos algo para herirte, tu y Emilia son mis princesas."- dijo Herman con la mirada llena de emoción, conteniendo las lagrimas que no quería derramar.

-"No puedo, cuando era niña recuerdo como me consolabas, haciéndome entender que ser bruja no era una enfermedad, me ayudaste a aceptar mi magia. ¡Cuando todo este tiempo sabias que no era una casualidad, que mi magia la había heredado de Minerva! Cuando pienso que mama siempre trató los magos como si fueran unos bichos, como crees que después de esto pueda entender. No entiendo, no puedo. Pienso que me voy a quedar con Harry y Ginny por un tiempo y después voy a ver lo que voy a hacer"- le dijo omitiendo que ahora estaba viviendo con el rubio. Secó sus lágrimas y se levantó para salir de la biblioteca cuando la voz de su padre la detuvo.

-"Hermione, tu mama y yo lo sentimos mucho, créelo hija. Y quiero que sepas que esperaré todo el tiempo necesario para que me perdones. Lo siento mucho princesa, no quise hacerte daño, te quiero mucho hija"

Hermione salió de la biblioteca en llanto, se apoyó sobre la pared y respiró hondo. Tenía que recuperar la calma, no quería preocupar a sus hermanos. Secó sus lágrimas con determinación y se dirigió hacia el jardín donde estaban sus amigos. Ron estaba con un plato en la mano cuando la vio llegar, notó que se veía un poco pálida y le preguntó si se sentía bien. Hermione asintió, Ron tomó su mano y le dio un abrazo. Hermione divisó su madre hablando con su tío Fred, Diana esbozó una media sonrisa al ver su hija pero Hermione evitó su mirada y se dirigió hacia Ron para conversar con él.

El resto del día, lo pasaron charlando cerca de la piscina o en la sala de juegos, jugaron un partido de futbolín, al monopoly. Los chicos jugaron un partido de ping pong cuando las chicas aprovecharon para hablar. Ahí la castaña aprovechó para decirles que se había vuelto a vivir con el rubio, subrayando el hecho que eran amigos. Emilia no apoyaba esta decisión pretextando que Draco solo era un imbécil que no merecía su hermana y Ginny le dijo que era loca si creía sinceramente que iban a poder ser amigos sin más. Hermione solo rodó los ojos, estaba convencida que lo podían hacer, Draco y ella podían ser amigos a pesar de su historia.  
-

* * *

-  
Draco observó la habitación y admiró su trabajo, bueno el suyo y el de Blaise, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su amigo lo había ayudado un montón. Cuando oyó la castaña regresar cerró con rapidez la puerta de la habitación para ir a verla en el salón.

-"¿Cómo te fue con tus hermanos, peque se quedó tranquila?"- preguntó acariciando la panza de la castaña.

-"De maravilla, de hecho fuimos los cuatro, la pasamos increíble"- se entusiasmó Hermione.

-"¿Los cuatro?"- Draco alzó una ceja.

-"Sí, Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo Draco. Acaso te sorprende"-Draco apretó los dientes, la comadreja seguía tratando de seducir Hermione, aún sabiendo que el bebe era de él. Draco hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, sabía que la castaña estaba esperando a que diera un paso en falso, lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero Draco controló sus celos y no insultó a Ron, como se lo merecía.

-"Por lo menos, te divertiste y me alegro. ¿Pudiste hablar con tus padres?"- la sonrisa de la castaña se le borró al oír esta pregunta.

-"Sí pero prefiero no hablar de esto, ¿quieres?"- Draco asintió y tomó su mano. Esperaba que la sorpresa que le tenía preparada fuera a levantarle el ánimo. Puso su otra mano sobre sus ojos y le pidió que no abriera los ojos.

-"Draco de verdad, no estoy de humor para jueguitos"- se quejó Hermione.

-"No es un juego señorita, además esta sorpresa no es para usted sino para mini Hermione"- Hermione bufó, haciéndose la ofendida. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras Draco le repetía que no abriera los ojos. Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación y guió la castaña adentro antes de decirle que pudiera abrir los ojos. Abrió los ojos y se preguntó si no se había equivocado de apartamento.

La habitación ya no era una habitación para los invitados, había sido completamente redecorada para un bebe. Las paredes estaban pintadas en azul celeste y en amarillo pálido. Animalitos estaban pintados sobre ellas, incluso habían unas letras del abecedario. También había un armario azul celeste con unos cajones y ropero, animalitos estaban pintados sobre él. Un mueble cambiador estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, la cuna estaba en el medio de la habitación y el techo estaba hechizado para reflejar estrellitas en la noche. Algunas de las cosas que habían comprado juntos estaban dispuestos en la habitación como la lamparilla en forma de cebra o el enorme osito de peluche que ahora estaba en el sillón muy cómodo situado cerca de la ventana.

-"Te gusta, espero que no haya hecho de más, no sabía si tenias algo pensado, solo pensé que te gustaría"- habló Draco a sus espaldas. Hermione estaba aturdida, esta habitación estaba preciosa, superaba todo lo que había podido imaginar. Se dio la vuelta para ver el rubio a los ojos.

-"Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, por culpa de mi egoísmo te perdiste todos estos meses, perdóname."- le pidió la castaña, sus ojos avellana llenándose de lagrimas. Veía todo lo que el rubio estaba haciendo y la llenó de culpa saber que todo esto lo hubiera podido vivir desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, hubiera podido compartir toda esta alegría más temprano. Draco la abrazó de inmediato, no era la reacción que había esperado.

-"No importa Hermione, estoy aquí ahora, es lo más importante. "- acarició su pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"La habitación esta preciosa ¿Pero a dónde vas a dormir Draco?"

-"No te preocupes tengo una varita y además los sofás en el salón son muy cómodos"- susurró el rubio, sus caras estando a unos centímetros de distancia.

-"Demasiado cerca"- susurró la castaña, Draco carraspeó y se distanció un poco. Esto de ser amigos se hacía cada vez más difícil, cuando estaban tan cerca, tan cerca como para besarla.

-"Gracias Draco"- Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Draco se contuvo para no ladear la cabeza y besarla y volverse a perder en la dulzura de sus besos. Se contentó de abrazarla y acariciar su cabello.

En la mansión Malfoy a la hora de cenar, Narcissa hizo un anuncio que sorprendió a su nuera y a su esposo.

-"Yo sé que esto les va a sorprender pero Draco no estará con nosotros estas vacaciones, lo mandé a Francia con Tonks, conocer a su prima y su pequeño primo le hará mucho bien. Al ver como se comportaba estos últimos meses preferí darle un poco de espacio para que reflexionara. Tiene que entender que sus acciones no son tolerables y menos para ti querida"- Lucius asintió y Pansy se quedó dubitativa. Pero la sonrisa conciliadora que le dedicó Narcissa la tranquilizó. En su fuero interior Narcissa no podía concebir mentirles a su marido y a su nuera de esta manera. Pero su hijo necesitaba de su ayuda, además si esto era necesario para garantizar su tranquilidad y la de su futura familia, entonces lo haría con gusto.  
-

* * *

-  
-"No se ve, a quien se parece más"- pensó Draco en alta voz. Comparando una fotos de él cuando era bebe, unas del bebe en 3D y 4D que el doctor les había sacado del ultra sonido y una de Hermione que le había dado Minerva. Dos meses habían pasado desde que la castaña se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de su madre. Le quedaba mucho por saber y aprender de Minerva pero por lo menos estaba intentando. Minerva le había mostrado algunas fotos de cuando era un bebe y de Jim, su marido. El hombre que la había adoptado como si fuera su verdadera hija. Le hubiera encantado conocerlo pensó la castaña. Le resultaba muy difícil para ella ver esas fotos porque cada vez se preguntaba como las cosas hubieran sido si no habría sido separada de su madre. Afortunadamente tenia a sus amigos para ayudarla y Draco para apoyarla, alentándola a seguir con su búsqueda de sus orígenes y aprender a conocer su verdadera madre.

-"Como quieres ver un parecimiento Draco"- bromeó Hermione al ver la cara de concentración que tenía el rubio queriendo encontrar a toda costa un parecimiento.

-"Bueno por lo menos, ya sabemos que ella no esconde ningún libro."- bromeó el rubio. Iba a decir algo más cuando Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa, Draco le preguntó alarmado que es lo que tenia.

-"Draco creo que he roto aguas"- Draco abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla, trataba de recordar que es lo que se debía de hacer en este caso, recordándose las palabras de la instructora durante las clases de preparación para el parto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de dolor que soltó Hermione al sentir una contracción muy dolorosa.

-"Draco no te quedes ahí parado, haz algo"- jadeó Hermione entre dientes. El rubio parpadeó, y recapacitó en seguida, recogió la maleta que tenían preparada para el bebe en su habitación.

-"Bueno chiquita, recuerda los ejercicios de respiración, te llevo a San Mungo"- Draco ayudó Hermione a levantarse.

-"No olvidamos nada estas seguro, ya averiguaste la maleta"- preguntó Hermione empezando a alarmarse.

-"¡Hermione mírame!"- Hermione miró Draco a los ojos y trató de calmarse aunque no era nada fácil considerando sus contracciones que se hacían cada vez más fuertes-"Cálmate chiquita, todo va estar bien, confía en mí, agarra bien fuerte mi mano y respira. "- Hermione asintió y Draco besó su frente. Draco anunció su destinación en la chimenea que habían activado por si tenían que ir a San Mungo urgentemente. Pasado unos segundos ya estaban en el hospital para ser padres primerizos. Draco avisó a una medimaga que llamara al medimago Meyer en seguida, trató de ayudar a su castaña como podía entre las contracciones, no soportaba verla así sufriendo. Solo esperaba a que llegara pronto el medimago Meyer porque si no esté medimago se la vería con él.

_Les gustó, comenten :D_


	25. Bienvenido peque

Hola queridos lectores. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, les agradezco de todo corazón. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Los deseo una buena lectura! 

El medimago Meyer llegó segundos después y Draco no tuvo que matar al hombre. Todo fue muy rápido con la llegada del medimago. Fueron precipitados en una sala de parto. Hermione apretaba la mano del rubio como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las contracciones estaban más y más intensas y con pena tuvo que ahogar unos gritos y unas palabrotas, culpando al rubio de esta situación. Hasta lo amenazó, gritándole que él no se le iba a acercar en todo lo que quedaba de vida. Draco palideció al oír esto pero hizo de cuentas que no había oído nada.

Draco tuvo que poner una bata para entrar en la sala, en seguida tomó su lugar al lado de Hermione. El rubio besó el interior de la muñeca de la castaña y se puso a susurrarle cositas lindas para darle valor. El parto estaba demasiado adelantado para administrarle una poción a la castaña. El medimago empezó a darle instrucciones a la castaña para que empezara a pujar, dos otras medimagas ayudaban en el parto.

Draco siguió agarrando la mano de Hermione viendo como estaba sufriendo, lagrimas le caían por los ojos, su cara estaba sudorosa. Draco trató darle todo el valor y la animaba cada vez que el medimago Meyer le decía que todo andaba bien. Finalmente con un último grito, el bebe del rubio y de la castaña, nació. Los llantos de la criaturita, resonaban en toda la sala. Hermione se quedó jadeando, exhausta.

-"Felicidades es un niño"- se exclamó el medimago Meyer, llamó a Draco para que cortara el cordón embolico. Draco con las piernas y la manos temblorosas cortó el cordón, no quitándole los ojos de encima al bebe que estaba llorando. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, una medimaga tomó el bebe para hacer la revisión pediátrica y cubrirlo con una mantita. Draco volvió al lado de la castaña y besó su frente.

-"¿Cómo es?" – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa soñadora, se veía muy cansada.

-"Muy lindo" – contestó Draco, no encontrando las palabras para describir su hijo recién nacido. Arregló unos mechones detrás de su oreja y le dio otro beso en la frente.

-"Quieres decir, guapo"- bromeó la castaña. Los Malfoy no eran lindos sino guapos, decía siempre el rubio y Draco soltó una risilla. La sonrisa de la castaña se borró y Draco empezó a alarmarse.

-"No me siento bien Draco"- susurró Hermione antes de perder el conocimiento. Draco vio como sus ojos avellana se cerraron y después todo fue muy rápido. Una maquina se puso a emitir un sonido y un nuevo equipo de medimagos vinieron en asistencia. El bebe seguía llorando como si pudiera sentir que algo andaba mal, una medimaga le pidió a Draco que saliera de la sala. El medimago Meyer se veía muy alarmado pero todo se empeoró cuando el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a convulsionar.

Draco se precipitó a su lado, un medimago le impidió que la tocara y el rubio fulminó el hombre con la mirada.

-"¿Usted es algún familiar?"- preguntó el hombre precipitadamente. Draco lo miró sin entender lo que pasaba. El medimago repitió su pregunta.

-"Es mi prometida" – contestó Draco de inmediato.

-"Bueno señor, vamos a necesitar que alguien de la familia de la paciente venga para que firme un permiso, en caso de una eventual intervención. Es urgente señor"- el medimago volvió a asistir el equipo de medimagos que ahora habían parado la convulsión. Llevado fuera de la sala Draco solo podía observar como su castaña parecía más frágil que nunca, apoyó su rostro contra la ventanilla de cristal, el medimago Meyer lanzaba unos hechizos tras otro pero parecía no tener ningún efecto visto que el resto del equipo de intervención seguían administrándole unas pociones a la castaña. Draco recordó las palabras del medimago y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se puso a esculcar el celular de Hermione. Tenía que encontrar el número de su padre, si Hermione pudiera verlo, de seguro se enfadaría. Si bien sabia que a ella no le gustaba que esculcara su celular.

Draco llamó al padre de Hermione y cuando Herman se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba llamando, su voz cambio de tono. Draco no lo notó, le explicó con pocos detalles lo que estaba sucediendo y le dijo que iba a enviar un amigo a buscarlo. Herman aceptó en seguida. Draco llamó después a Blaise para que fuera a buscar el padre de Hermione, explicándole lo que había pasado. El rubio hablaba con rapidez, apenas se podía entender lo que decía. Llamó a Potter a regañadientes, el moreno se puso a gritarle por el teléfono y después colgó diciendo que venía en seguida.

Fiel a su palabra Blaise llegó unos minutos después en compañía de su novia Luna. Con ellos el clan Granger completo. El señor Granger andaba de un paso precipitado acompañada por su esposa. Gabriel abrazaba a su hermana Emilia mientras caminaban detrás de sus padres.

-"¿Que le pasó a mi princesa, donde está?"- preguntó Herman a un medimago que pasaba por allí, ignorando completamente a Draco. Lo que Draco no vio venir fue el puñetazo que lo golpeó en la nariz. Draco titubeó un poco cubriendo su nariz ensangrentada. Recibió otro golpe esta vez al nivel de su quijada.

-"¡Te lo advertí, te dije que te iba a partir la cara, inútil!"- vociferó Gabriel antes de abalanzarse sobre el rubio el aire amenazante. Draco golpeó Gabriel en la cara y los dos acabaron en el suelo, lanzándose puñetazos y golpes. Diana ahogó un grito de sorpresa, el medimago que estaba hablando con los padres de Hermione se detuvo en sus explicaciones y miró los dos jóvenes. Blaise y Harry quien acababa de llegar con Ginny y Ron se apresuraron a separar los dos muchachos. Diana sacudió la cabeza exasperada.

-"Cálmate Draco estas en un hospital por Merlín no en tu salón"- le dijo su amigo.

Harry dejó ir a Gabriel cuando vio que el rubio no iba a atacarlo otra vez. Gabriel se dirigió hacia su familia echándole una mirada de odio al rubio al pasar, Diana sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y se lo dio para que limpiara su cara. Draco bufó y se dirigió hacia el medimago, después que Luna haya curado la fractura que tenía en la nariz. Ahora todos estaban alrededor del medimago, escuchando lo que tenía que decir. Sin embargo otra llegada sorprendió a todos.

-"¿Y qué hace aquí esta mujer, quien la llamó?"- preguntó Diana indignada.

-"Yo la llamé señora, pensé que tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que pasa con Hermione"- contestó Ginny.

-"Gracias Ginny"- contestó Minerva.

-"De nada profesora"-

-"Llámame Minerva Ginny"

-"Bueno ya basta no voy a soportar la presencia de esta mujer"- contestó Diana. Gabriel y Emilia no entendían porque su madre se mostraba tan hostil con esta mujer, sabían que su madre podía hacerse la difícil pero de ninguna manera era su estilo faltarle al respeto a una persona. Herman trató de calmar a su esposa pero Diana no le hizo caso.

-"Hermione es mi hija, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí"- contestó Minerva secamente. Gabriel y Emilia se quedaron boquiabiertos, de dónde sacaba esta mujer que su hermana era hija suya. No entendían nada.

-"De ninguna manera, Hermione es mucho más hija mía que suya fíjese"

-"Bueno ahora, no entiendo. ¿Quiénes son los parientes de la paciente?"- preguntó el medimago confuso. Tres brazos se levantaron y el medimago alzó una ceja. –"Parece que la señorita Granger sufrió un ataque cerebral. Por el momento solo nos toca esperar las próximas 24 horas y ver cómo reacciona. Según su expediente, ella presentaba unos signos anémicos la última vez que vino aquí…"

-"Mi hija tiene una enfermedad que se llama anemia falciforme señor, toma medicaciones por ello, por eso tiene anemia de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, durante el embarazo, le recetamos unas medicinas. Ahora dígame cual es su pronóstico, usted nos ha dicho que solo teníamos que esperar. ¿Pero que hacemos después de las 24 horas? Usted piensa en alguna intervención quirúrgica o tal vez una transfusión de sangre sea lo mejor. ? "-preguntó Diana, el medimago frunció los ceños, sorprendido de tanto conocimiento medico de parte de esta mujer.

-"Señora Granger usted sabe que en estos casos solo tenemos que esperar, ver como se desarrolla la situación, si hay complicaciones. Pero confío en que despierte en las siguientes horas. Pero si no se despierte pues usted sabe que entonces poco podemos hacer. Considera usted que es como una especie de estado comatoso, pero en este caso las horas son contadas." – Todos estaban consternados, Herman se fue a sentar cuando oyó el pronóstico del medimago. Nada mas imaginar su niña entre la vida y la muerte, iba a cumplir 20 años en unas semanas, no podía imaginar una vida sin sus tres hijos. Diana se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Harry viendo como su profesora trataba de contener sus lágrimas fue a consolarla.

-"Todo va estar bien profesora, Hermione es muy fuerte, todos podemos constar de ello. Se va a salvar"- aseguró Harry, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-"Minerva Harry, llámame Minerva"

-"Y no se puede hacer nada más, es todo lo que tiene que decir, esperar. ¿Adónde estudió la carrera medimago…"- Draco se acercó con un aire amenazante al medimago para leer su nombre que tenia imprimido sobre el gafete que llevaba sobre su bata-"Lexton?"- escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto. – "¡Solo son una bola de incompetentes!"- gritó el rubio. Todos lo miraban como si hubiera perdido los papeles.

-"Millones de gallones, me oye. Mi familia invierte millones de gallones para que usted y sus compinches salven vidas ¡Y qué hace usted! Se queda ahí parado como si nada, diciendo que tenemos que esperar. Le voy a mostrar lo que es esperar. ¡Estúpido medimago de quinta! Cuando venimos, ella estaba completamente bien, muy sana y así igualita me la va a devolver medimago Lexton, entendido" – siseó, sus ojos grises muy fríos, agarrando el medimago por el collar de su bata, dándole una sacudida. El medimago tembló un poco. Blaise tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo hizo soltar el medimago. Blaise como si nada, pasó su mano por el collar del medimago como para sacarle unas arrugas.

-"Va a disculpar el temperamento de mi amigo pero usted lo puede entender. Todos estamos muy preocupados y voy a reiterar las palabras de mi amigo. Y cuento con usted y su equipo para hacer lo que tengan que hacer para salvar la vida de mi amiga, estoy seguro"- habló Blaise con mucha calma, con demasiada calma para el gusto del medimago. Hasta parecía más una amenaza que una disculpa. Blaise terminó de desarrugar la bata del medimago. El medimago se quedó mirando a su asistencia con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

-"¿Y el bebe?"- preguntó Ron, sorprendiendo a todos. Estaban tan preocupados por Hermione que no habían pensado preguntar por él. Draco hizo una mueca al oír la pregunta salir de la boca del pellirrojo, el mismísimo que quería robarle su novia. El medimago Lexton pareció reaccionar al ver una persona que no parecía juzgarle.

-"Es un niño muy sano, está en la sala de los recién nacidos, lo poco que los puedo decir es que tiene muy ocupadas a las medimagas con todo el jaleo que arma." – bromeó el medimago para aliviar la tensión. Esto pareció funcionar. Unas sonrisas aparecieron sobre los rostros pero esa alegría era agridulce, de un lado todos estaban contentos de que el niño estuviera sano y salvo pero por otro no dejaban de pensar en Hermione y la incertidumbre del pronóstico.

-"Podemos ir a verlo"- preguntó Emilia. El medimago asintió, Diana quiso ir con él para hablar de las posibilidades de una eventual intervención o una transfusión de sangre. Herman y Minerva los siguieron mientras los demás siguieron una otra medimaga que los llevó hasta la sala de los recién nacidos.

La medimaga los llevó al piso del servicio de neonatología y tomó su varita para esterilizar sus ropas. Llegaron a una sala donde estaban los recién nacidos, un gran vidrio permitía a los familiares de ver a los bebes. La medimaga entró y fue a buscar el bebe. Draco reconoció su hijo antes de que la medimaga lo fuera a buscar. Allí estaba llorando, pequeñito, sus manitas formando puños. Draco sintió como si todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. La medimaga salió y le tendió el niño.

-"Aquí esta su hijo"- le dijo sonriente. Draco vaciló antes de tomarlo en sus brazos, estaba tan pequeño que le daba miedo cargarlo. La medimaga le dio unas instrucciones para cargarlo correctamente. Cuando Draco tomó su hijo en sus brazos, el niño empezó a calmarse, sus llantos ahora estaban reducidos a unos balbuceos. Una ola de amor inmenso sumergió el rubio al tener su hijo en sus brazos, ya lo amaba con todo su ser cuando solo lo conoció hace unas horas.

El bebe abrió los ojos y se le cortó la respiración al rubio. Su hijo tenía la misma mirada avellana de su madre, estos ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, tan inocente con un mechoncito de pelo rubio. Draco acarició con su dedo índice su mejilla y cabecita. El pequeñito atrapó su dedo con sus manitas. Draco sonrió pero recordó que esta alegría normalmente la tendría que compartir con Hermione. Ella era su madre y ella no estaba consciente, cuando él tenía su hijo en sus brazos. Estaba tan ensimismado con la criaturita que tenía en sus brazos que por un momento se olvidó que los demás también querían ver el bebe.

La primera a cargarlo fue Ginny, quien le pidió al rubio que le dejara ver a su ahijado. Pasados unos minutos todos estaban bobos por el bebe, Gabriel, Emilia, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron hasta Blaise trataban de captar la atención del pequeño. Draco estaba muy contento pero le faltaba algo o mejor le faltaba alguien. Ahí estaba con su hijo, que él y Hermione habían esperado tanto y ahora esta felicidad no era completa. Quería abrazarla, con su hijo acurrucado entre ellos, quería ver su cara iluminarse al observarlo. No podía concebir una vida sin ella, ahora que tenían un hijo, no podía imaginarse educar este hijo solo. Recuperó su hijo de los brazos de Harry y le dio un beso en su frente antes de pedirle a la medimaga que le mostrara a donde estaba Hermione. Quería compartir esa felicidad con ella, quería que su hijo conociera a su mama.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Como se lo dije señora Granger, tenemos pensado hacer una transfusión de sangre o una intervención quirúrgica si su estado sigue igual. Pero pensamos que se despertara en las próximas 24 horas. Generalmente no hay complicaciones, el paciente recobre el conocimiento. El parto probablemente provocó esta crisis. Si hasta ahora vivió normalmente con esta enfermedad no hay ninguna razón que esto cambie"- aseguró el medimago Lexton, un poco más tranquilo, sin la presencia de los demás y principalmente del rubio.

-"Pero que fue exactamente lo que pasó doctor, no entiendo"- preguntó Minerva.

-"En el caso de su hija señora"- el medimago Lexton se detuvo al notar la mueca que hizo Diana al oírle referirse a esta mujer como la madre de su hija. –"Como yo decía, su hija está afectada con esta enfermedad de la sangre que afecta la hemoglobina de su sistema. La hemoglobina en los glóbulos rojos es la que permite llevar el oxigeno de los pulmones a los diferentes órganos. Pero después de la entrega del oxigeno, estos glóbulos rojos tienden a agruparse y atascarse, y no pueden pasar a través de los pequeños vasos sanguíneos. Entonces estos glóbulos se empilan y provocan obstrucciones. Entonces impiden a los órganos y tejidos de recibir la sangre portadora del oxigeno. Fue el bloqueo de unos vasos sanguíneos en el cerebro que causaron el ataque."

-"¿Y para las transfusiones imagino que van a necesitar uno de nosotros? "- preguntó Herman preocupado, sabia cual eran los efectos de la enfermedad de su hija, pero no dejaba de impresionarle la gravedad que podían tener en algunos casos. Afortunadamente su hija solo sufría las anemias crónicas y no los dolores que se podían asociar con esta enfermedad.

-"No señor, aquí en San Mungo, tenemos todo lo necesario. Esta transfusión permitirá la circulación de unos glóbulos rojos suplementarios y prevenir otro ataque. Pero no se preocupe, su hija está en muy buenas manos. A diferencia de lo que se pudo decir antes, nosotros somos muy excelentes medimagos y vamos a hacer todo lo mágicamente y lo humanamente posible para que su hija se reponga lo más rápido posible"-Herman masajeó sus sienes, completamente sumergido por la angustia, apenas había tenido noticias de su hija esos últimos meses y ahora esto. Como su relación con su hija pudo deteriorarse tanto.

-"Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hija"- exigió Herman. Minerva y Diana asintieron junto a él y el medimago Lexton se levantó de su escritorio para llevar a los padres adonde estaba su hija.

Cuando la medimaga le indicó la habitación de Hermione, Draco sintió como flaquearon sus piernas, allí tendida estaba la mujer que amaba, pálida como el papel. Hasta le dio miedo verla así, habían tubos conectados a unas maquinas que emitían gráficos raros y sonidos. Su melena esparcida sobre la almohada, parecería dormida si no fueran por todos estos tubos conectados. Draco entró en la habitación con su hijo en brazos, lo acomodó de tal manera que el pequeño pudiera verla. El pequeño se quedó muy quieto parpadeando. Draco meció la criaturita suavemente.

-"Muy bien hijo, no podemos hacer mucho ruido, porque mama está durmiendo" – susurró Draco. Emilia, Ginny y Luna que habían seguido el rubio miraban el espectáculo con tristeza. Gabriel abrazó su hermana, como le dolía ver su hermanita así tan pálida y tan frágil. Ron y Harry abrazaron a Ginny y Blaise abrazó su novia. Estaban esperando fuera de la habitación, dejando a la familia un poco de intimidad. La medimaga entró y le avisó a Draco que tenía que darle al niño su biberón visto que su mama no estaba en condición para alimentarlo.

Draco hizo el pequeño despedirse de su mama levantando su manita, haciéndolo hacer un signo de despedida. A regañadientes dejó el niño a la medimaga. Cuando la medimaga salió, se apresuró al lado de su castaña, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones en la habitación, al lado de su cama. Tomó su mano inerte y depositó un beso sobre ella para luego besar su palma. Tomó su mano tan delicada entre las suyas y la llevó a su rostro, fingiendo que estuviera ella que lo estaba acariciando. Tenía miedo de perderla, quería hablar con ella, saber que pensaba de su hijo, o para escoger un nombre. Por Merlín, ni tenían un nombre para el niño. Frustrado con no tener ninguna reacción de su parte, se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a ella.

-"Oye me bien Granger, te vas a despertar o si no voy a poner dos elfos a mi servicio en el apartamento para hacerles hacer todo el trabajo, y no les voy a dar ni un sueldo, ni hablar de vacaciones"- susurró el rubio a su oído, para despertar en ella una reacción. Hermione no reaccionó y Draco suspiró. Acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, se veía tan frágil que no quería quebrarla. De soslayó vio como lo observaban los demás y como Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada. No apreciaba el hecho de ser observado. Solo quería tener unos minutos con ella a solas, hablar con ella, pero no podía con tanta gente observándolo.

-"Te amo chiquita, vuelve a mí, a nosotros" – le susurró en el oído, tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. –"Pequeño ya empezó a causar todo un alboroto, se ve que es hijo tuyo"- dejó su nariz acariciar su quijada y depositó un beso en su cuello -"Anda chiquita despierta" – susurró el rubio pero la castaña seguía inconsciente.

-"Ya basta Malfoy, aléjate de mi hermana"- Gabriel ya no podía soportar la presencia del rubio al lado de su hermana, solo lo enojaba aún más.

-"Mira Gabriel no voy a discutir contigo…" – en este mismo momento llegaron los padres de Hermione, los tres juntos. Draco suspiró al ver las miradas reprobatorias que le echaban el clan Granger. Insistían en hacerle sentir como si fuera el niño que se había robado una galleta que no se debía de haber comido, o peor aún como un bicho.

-"Que hace este ahí, tal vez mi hijo no le dijo con claridad que no queremos de su presencia al lado de Hermione. Usted no es nada más que un ave de mal agüero"- dijo Diana. Herman se había ido a sentar de inmediato al lado de su hija, tomando su mano. Su presencia siempre la había tranquilizado, quizás esta vez tuviera el mismo efecto.

-"Ya oyó mi esposa, muchacho, queremos estar solos con Hermione. Que usted sea el padre de mi nieto no cambia mi opinión acerca de su persona."- dijo Herman.

-"Basta ya. Draco está en su derecho de estar aquí, el es el padre del pequeño y además el le tiene mucho cariño para Hermione"- susurró Minerva, no quería ir en los detalles –"Draco tal vez sea mejor que salgas por un rato" – razonó Minerva. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, nunca creyó que Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora responsable de los Gryffindor fuera a defenderlo, un Slytherin.

-"¿Cariño? ¡Por favor no me haga reír! Por su culpa mi hija se la pasó días llorando sin decir ni una palabra, no lo quiero cerca de ella más de lo suficiente. ¡A caso, qué usted no tiene una esposa que lo está esperando! Usted nada más se burló de mi hija, si no tuvimos la oportunidad de decirle nuestra manera de pensar antes, pues aprovecho el momento. Le abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa y usted se va a casar con otra delante de las narices de mi hija nomas. ¡Que usted no tiene vergüenza!"- dijo Diana en baja voz, miró como estaba su hija y empezó a llorar. Emilia consoló a su madre.

-"Draco ven con nosotros"- le dijo Blaise, Draco se quedó sin saber que decir, porque se sentía culpable, todo lo que dijo la señora Granger, lo afectó mucho. Pero no quiso darles el gusto de verlo mal. Era un Malfoy y siempre mantenían la compostura. Sin una palabra, se acercó a Hermione y depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Blaise y Luna acompañaron a Draco dejando los Gryffindor con los Granger.

-"No les hagas caso hermano"- dijo Blaise.

-"Creo que es culpa de los Nargulos"- contestó Luna con un aire soñador. –"Alteran el ánimo de la gente, provocando su ira y su malhumor."- Blaise sonrió y Draco frunció los ceños, no entendiendo muy bien que eran estos Nargulos.

Pasaron por unas habitaciones mientras iban en dirección del servicio de neonatología. Draco se quedó observando una pareja que estebaban con un bebe, probablemente su hijo recién nacido. En este momento envió lo que tenían, estaban los tres juntos cuando él y su hijo estaban sin Hermione. Esta espera era insoportable. Como los medimagos querían que se quedaran así sin hacer nada.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de los recién nacidos, Narcissa Malfoy estaba conversando con el medimago Meyer fuera de la sala. Meyer estaba hablando y Narcissa asentía, alternando su atención entre su nieto y el medimago.

-"La llamé yo, pensé que debería de estar enterada"- le dijo Blaise viendo lo sorprendido que estaba su amigo, Draco asintió y se dirigió en dirección de los dos adultos.

Narcissa al ver llegar a su hijo, corrió abrazarlo.

-"Que lindo es mi nieto, simplemente divino Draco. Hijo lo siento mucho pero no te preocupes el medimago Meyer me dijo que la señorita Granger estaba en muy buenas manos, de seguro se despertará en algunas horas."- sonrió Narcissa entre lagrimas. Draco asintió, necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara, Hermione se iba a salvar.

El medimago Meyer le trajo a Narcissa su nieto y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"Que lindo, se parece mucho a ti, sabes"- habló Narcissa mientras le hacía mímicas a su nieto.

-"No sé, bueno sí, tiene el pelo rubio"- trató de bromear Draco.

-"Es igualito a ti cuando naciste"-se maravilló Narcissa meciendo a su nieto en sus brazos –"Como quisiera que tu padre este aquí con nosotros Draco. De seguro él se encantaría mucho de tener un nieto tan lindo"

-"Lo dudo no te olvides de quien es hijo, padre nunca aceptó mi relación con Hermione, y no va a cambiar de opinión ahora que tenemos un hijo, cuando yo legalmente estoy casado con otra. Ahora que voy a hacer madre, las vacaciones están por terminarse y no veo regresando a la mansión con esta hipócrita de Pansy como si nada. Quiero estar con mi hijo y Hermione, por fin tengo lo que siempre he querido, una familia, mía, con Hermione"

-"Pero nadie te está pidiendo que la abandones hijo y te prometo que mi nieto va a tener su familia unida. Vamos a encontrar algo, no te preocupes hijo, por el momento le avisé al medimago Meyer que nada de esto saliera de este lugar. Los medimagos tienen la consigna de no decirle nada a nadie, ya unos empezaron a hacer preguntas. Preguntando que estabas haciendo aquí con la señorita Granger y un bebe ya que estas casado con Pansy"- Draco apretó los dientes, porque estos medimagos y el personal de San Mungo tenían que ser tan metiches.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Que crees que se pueden estar diciendo allá adentro"- preguntó Ginny. Con Ron y Harry salían de la cafetería, los tres con una bebida caliente en las manos. Vieron el señor Granger con sus dos hijos salir de la recamara de seguro para visitar al pequeño. Lo que dejaba Minerva y la señora Granger en la habitación.

-"No sé cosas de madres de seguro"- contestó Ron.

-"No lo pienso, no vieron como la señora Granger taladraba Mcgonagall con su mirada. Esta mujer puede asustar a cualquiera con esta mirada"- dijo Harry.

-"Bueno por lo menos espero que no acaben matándose"- dijo Ginny. Ron y Harry la miraron como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza, Ginny solo se encogió de hombros.

-"Sabe no es necesario tanta animosidad señora, pienso que podríamos hacer un esfuerzo visto que tenemos mucho en común"

-"Si usted se refiere a mi hija, no veo lo que tenemos en común" – contestó Diana. Las dos estaban sentadas al lado de su hija, una a cada lado de la cama.

-"¡Mi hija, señora! Hermione es mi hija, pero ahora debo reconocer que es nuestra hija. Yo le di la vida y usted la educó. Cada una tenemos el derecho de llamarla hija, porque le cuesta tanto reconocerlo"- interrogó Minerva, sus manos entrelazadas con la de su hija, mientras Diana apretaba la otra.

-"Porque todavía no entiendo como usted puede pretender estar en su vida y quitármela cuando usted la abandonó hace tantos años"- Minerva se tensó a oír el comentario de la mujer.

-"Si me tuve que separar de ella, créeme señora que no fue por gusto. Usted tiene dos hijos, no me equivocaría al decir que usted puede entender lo que significa tener que partirse de un hijo por su seguridad. Fue la cosa más difícil que me tocó hacer, dejar este pedacito de mí para que no llegara a sufrí las consecuencias de una guerra que ninguno de nosotros quiso. Pero salvé a mi hija y de esto me alegro. Sí usted me quiere juzgar, allá usted pero le voy a pedir que no pretenda conocer todas las respuestas, cuando ni siquiera trató de entender las interrogaciones"- habló Minerva con mucha calma. Diana no dijo nada después de esto. Las dos perdidas en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Diana volvió a hablar.

-"Nunca me había imaginado que usted volviera a aparecer. Claro en mi fuero interior temía que esto pudiera suceder, considerando que Hermione estudiaba en este colegio. Pero cada vez me convencía que esto era una locura mía pero cuando usted llegó, mi temor creció doble. Amo a mi hija y no quiero que le pase nada. Estos últimos meses, apenas tuvimos noticias suyas, se ha alejado de nosotros. Herman y yo solo queremos recuperar a nuestra hija. Supongo que la considero como responsable de todo lo que nos pasó."

-"Mi intención no era alejar Hermione de su familia"

-"Lo sé, pero fue lo que pasó. Sin embargo fueron nuestras mentiras que la alejaron, usted no tiene nada que ver. Ahora que la veo en este estado, nuestros malentendidos parecen tan triviales. Lo que tiene que saber es que me cuesta mucho compartir el amor de mi hija con otra, es en mi carácter, mis hijos lo saben."- dijo Diana.

-"Lo he notado"

-"Hermione no soporta los hospitales, le dan pavor. Pensamos que tiene que ver con su abuelo, que en paz descanse. Estaba muy pequeña cuando el pobre se murió pero sin embargo cuando fuimos a visitarlo, impactó muchísimo a Hermione, desde día no soporta los hospitales. El hecho de que me pase la mayoría del día en uno, no ayuda. Fue diagnosticada con anemia falciforme cuando cumplió 2 años, pero afortunadamente no tiene los dolores que puede provocar la enfermedad, solo anemia de vez en cuando. Nunca sufrió una ataque de este tipo, es un milagro que no haya tenido complicaciones por el parto"- habló Diana.

Minerva escuchó atentamente como Diana le contaba relataos de la niñez de su hija. Al compartir su preocupación y angustia, una especie de lazo se creó entre las dos mujeres, frágil e inseguro pero ahí estaba.  
-

* * *

-  
Las horas transcurrieron sin ningún avance. Hermione seguía inconsciente y los medimagos empezaban a considerar la posibilidad de utilizar unas transfusiones, sabiendo que solo serviría a impedir un nuevo ataque pero no a despertarla. Pero la ausencia de complicaciones les hacían pensar que no había de que preocuparse.

Narcissa estaba con su nieto cuando llegaron Minerva y Diana a ver por primera al pequeño. Narcissa parpadeó ante lo extraño y fuera de lo común de esta situación. Tener tres abuelas no era una cosa muy común. Ginny, Luna y Emilia estaban con Hermione dejando los chicos con las recién abuelas. Los que faltaban eran Blaise y Draco, después de la explicación entre los Granger y el rubio, habían preferido no cruzar caminos.

La hora fatídica se acercaba y ya habían hecho las transfusiones. Los medimagos estaban hablando de intervención quirúrgica. Pero Diana tenía sus reservas acerca de ello, el medimago Lexton reconoció que se trataba de una intervención de alto riesgo. Draco se contuvo paro no sacudir el hombre como un cocotero por la exasperación que le provocaba. Blaise fue más rápido e impidió otra altercación entre el rubio y el medimago. El cansancio se podía notar en todos los rastros, ninguno se había ido a su casa a descansar, todos querían estar presentes cuando la castaña se despertaría. Ahora la decisión de hacer o no la intervención quirúrgica descansaba entre las manos de los padres, ninguno de los tres adultos queriendo tomar una decisión tan importante.

Draco estaba en la habitación con Hermione, se había ido cuando Blaise lo impidió golpear al medimago. Observaba la figura inerte de la castaña, estaba menos pálida, las transfusiones habían contribuido a la reducción de su palidez. Pero seguía sin decir nada, dormida, esto irritó al rubio. Ella siempre tenía algo que decir, no podía soportar este silencio salvo por el maldito sonido de las maquinas. Con determinación se levantó de su sillón y fue a buscar a su hijo. Ella se despertaría, su hijo era toda la motivación que necesitaba. Por lo que fue a buscar a su hijo y lo llevó para su mama, el rubio tuvo una idea. A ver si con esto no se despertaría, pensó el rubio. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	26. Vuelta a la casi normalidad

¡Hola queridos lectores! Perdón por este retrasito. Con mucha alegría recibí su buena vibra y sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias :D Les deseo una buena lectura :D 

-« Estamos en las últimas horas señores, tienen que decidirse y rápido »- dijo el medimago Meyer.

Los tres padres intercambiaron una mirada. Minerva, Diana y Herman, no habían tomado una decisión, temiendo por la vida de su hija. Los riesgos de aquella intervención eran muy altos y no querían descartar ningún riesgo.

-"Señor medimago, nos puede volver a decir cuáles son los riesgos de la intervención" – preguntó Minerva. El medimago asintió y precedió en describirles en que consistía la intervención.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba tratando de convencer una medimaga que le dejara poner su plan en marcha.

-"Señor Malfoy, usted se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo, tengo que decir que su petición es fuera de lo común"

-"¿Yo sé pero me va a ayudar o no? Además se trata de mi hijo señorita, creo que no necesito su permiso. Solo la estoy informando por buena educación."- contestó irritado el rubio. La medimaga hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-"Esta bien señor Malfoy, pero usted tendrá que respetar las horas a las que lo tenemos que dar su mamila. Por lo de su idea, no nos vamos a oponer."- La medimaga, fue a buscar el pequeño rubio. Draco tomó su hijo de las manos de la medimaga con facilidad, todavía no podía creer que este pequeñito era suyo. Empezó a gimotear al verse movido de brazos en brazos. Draco lo calmó meciéndolo.

-"Draco se puede saber lo que estás haciendo" – preguntó Blaise, vio como Draco entró en la habitación con el bebe en sus brazos. Draco le hizo una señal para que no hablara en voz alta y con mucho cuidado depositó su hijo a descansar sobre Hermione. Blaise miró a su amigo, sorprendido. El pequeñito estaba durmiendo boca abajo sobre el pecho de Hermione. Draco hizo aparecer dos almohadas y las posicionó a cada lado de la castaña para evitar que su hijo se volteara o cayera.

-"Dime que significa esto Draco"- susurró Blaise. Draco salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para vigilar a su hijo mientras conversaba con Blaise.

-"Pensé que si Hermione fuese a reaccionar, le gustaría ver a nuestro hijo antes que cualquiera de nosotros. Si no se despierte por uno de sus amigos o su familia pues, al menos que sea por él, no crees."

-"Draco ella va a despertar, ya oíste a los medimagos, todavía nos quedan una horas antes de planear una eventual intervención"- Blaise le dio una palmadita en su hombro para animarlo.

Draco, asintió sin convicción. Estaba cansado, en unas horas, conocía por primera vez a su hijo, creyendo que él y Hermione podían regresar a su apartamento con su hijo en algunos días. Cuando de repente los planes cambiaban. Ahora solo podía esperar que se despertara, si no fuera por él, por lo menos por su hijo.

Regresó en la habitación, viendo su hijo dormido, sonrió, tan pequeñito no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar a su alrededor. Acarició levemente su mechoncito de pelo rubio y se sentó sobre el sillón. Tomó la mano inerte de la castaña y esperó, viendo su castaña y su hijo dormidos. Pasaron unos minutos y acabó por dejarse vencer por el cansancio, imitando a su hijo.

El anochecer, ya había llegado hacia algunas horas, afuera el cielo oscuro daba refugio a las estrellas, las calles iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad. Herman suspiró, viendo por las ventanas que se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital. Diana tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y Minerva estaba en plena conversación con un hombre que no conocía. Era alto, tenía más o menos cuarenta años, por lo parecido, él y Minerva eran muy buenos amigos porque le dio un abrazo cuando llegó.

-"Voy a tener que avisar que no voy a poder ir al hospital, creo que Pierre va a poder remplazarme"- habló Diana.

Herman asintió, seguía pensando en el inútil que ahora era el padre de su primer nieto. Como le hubiera gustado que Gabriel le diera una buena lección o mejor el mismo se hubiera encargado de estrangular al imbécil ese. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del medimago Lexton. Todos los adultos presentes en la sala de espera se levantaron de un salto.

Aparentemente el plazo se había acabado e iban a operar. El medimago solo vino a informarles. Los tres padres asintieron, la expresión grave. Cuando el medimago los dejó, los adultos se dirigieron en dirección de la habitación de la castaña. Querían verla antes de la intervención.  
-

* * *

-  
Draco seguía dormido sobre el sillón, su mano a centímetros de la de la castaña, que en su sueño había suelto. Por lo que no pudo darse cuenta que la mano de la castaña empezaba a moverse levemente. Cuando acabó por abrir los ojos, los cerró de nuevo. Hermione gimió, le dolía la cabeza como si una bola de hipogrifos estaba allá festejando. En conclusión, se sentía fatal, llevó una mano con dificultad a su cabeza, masajeando su frente. Trató de recordarse como acabó por tener este dolor de cabeza y no lo consiguió, todo estaba tan confuso, frunció los ceños. Estaba en una cama de hospital, esto lo pudo notar, que tal con todos los aparatos presentes en la habitación y los tubos que tenía en los brazos.

Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Draco a su lado, durmiendo como un tranco en un sillón. Sonrió al ver que finalmente había alguien familiar con ella, una persona que podía decirle porque carajos estaba allí. Iba a tomar su mano para hacerle saber que estaba despertada cuando sintió algo muy extraño. Había algo que le impedía moverse a sus anchas, como un peso anormal al nivel de su pecho. Abrió los ojos como platos, empezando a alarmarse, que estaba pasando. Cantando hasta tres en su cabeza, bajó la vista lentamente para tratar de descubrir que era este peso anormal.

Cuando vio la cabecita rubia del niño que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, imágenes de ella y Draco llegando a San Mungo, del medimago Meyer que le daba indicaciones durante el parto, la sala con las medimagas y Draco susurrándole al oído le vinieron en mente. Atando cabos se dio cuenta que este niño tenía que ser el suyo, pero como podía ser. Pero se puso a pensar, si este niño no era el suyo entonces porque estaba aquí, el habría estado con su familia.

Con hesitación acarició la cabecita, pero quería ver su cara. Entonces se quitó todos los tubos conectados a su brazo, con cuidado y gran esfuerzo después de apretar un botón para mejorar el ángulo de la cama para sentarse, tomó el bebe en sus brazos.

Una vez que pudo ver su carita no pudo hacer más que maravillarse ante esta criaturita tan linda. Y pensar que era toda suya y que ella le había dado la vida le trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Sus manos eran minúsculas, su dedo índice bastaba para tomarle la mano. Además tenía la más linda de las expresiones cuando estaba dormido, era todo un ángel pensó. Queriendo descubrir más, sentirlo más, acarició su nariz, sus cejas, sus mejillas cachetonas, su boquita que hacia un puchero y sus orejitas. Tenía diez dedos y diez dedos de pies, no le faltaba nada.

Sentirlo así cerca de su corazón, Hermione supo que lo amaba con un amor incondicional, que no le importaría luchar un segundo Voltemort por él. Besó su frente tiernamente, cuando el niño empezó a despertarse. Hermione lo sintió acurrucarse en sus brazos y sonrió entre lágrimas. Cuando abrió los ojos, los reconoció en seguida, porque eran igualitos a los suyos. Dos pares de ojos color avellana se encontraron, el pequeño rubio parpadeó, mirándola con curiosidad, su boquita formando un "O". Hermione sonrió y besó de nuevo su frente.

-"Hola chiquitín, soy tu mama"- se presentó, el niño siguió merándola, tomó su mano con su dedo índice y empezó a jugar con ella.

En este momento llegó el medimago Meyer, parecía fuera de aliento como si hubiera corrido para llegar hasta allí, porque aparentemente los tubos habían sido desconectados. Llegaba, seguido de cerca por sus padres, Minerva, sus hermanos y un hombre que no conocía. Todos la miraban como si la vieran por primera vez, los ojos abiertos como unos platos.

-"¿Qué les pasa? "- preguntó desconcertada, mientras seguía jugando con la manita del pequeño rubio que apretaba su dedo.

Todos sequian sin saber que decir, tan grande era la emoción de verla despertada y actuando de manera tan normal. Como si las horas en las que había estado inconsciente fueran solo una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto.

-"Nada señorita Granger, solo estamos muy contentos de saberla despierta. Señorita Granger, usted no ha cambiado, no se puede quedar quieta verdad"- bromeó el medimago Meyer, refiriéndose a los tubos que estaban en el suelo. Con su varita hizo desaparecer a los tubos que ahora yacían en el suelo y las maquinas.

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa, expresando sus disculpas. El medimago solo sacudió la cabeza, divertido. De todos sus pacientes, ella era la única que siempre acababa por hacer algo para romper las reglas. Siempre tenía que darle más trabajo.

-"Ahora señorita Granger tengo que revisarla, solo tomará unos minutos."- Hermione aceptó a regañadientes, como odiaba los hospitales. Confió el bebe a Emilia que parecía la única persona que no estaba clavada como el resto de los demás que seguían con cara de sorpresa. Ladeó la cabeza y Draco seguía dormido, menos mal que no roncaba.

Después de varios e intrincables movimientos de su varita, el medimago Meyer acabó de revisar a la castaña. Con la partida del medimago, se instaló una tensión en la habitación, un silencio más que incomodo para la castaña. Afortunadamente su pequeñito la tenia ocupada, de otra forma no sabía lo que habría hecho. Sus padres, Minerva y el otro hombre sin nombre estaban clavados donde estaban cerca de la puerta, como no sabiendo que hacer. Los únicos que no tenían este problema eran sus hermanos que estaban sentados sobre el otro sillón a su lado. Gabriel, sentado sobre el posa brazos del sillón.

La tensión creció doble cuando empezó el pequeño empezó a gritar, por lo que despertó a Draco de un salto. Al despertarse notó dos cosas, primero que sus suegros o casi suegros los estaban fulminando con la mirada, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, para ellos era persona non grata, hasta lo habían tratado de volátil de mal agüero. La segunda, era una sorpresa más agradable, Hermione le estaba sonriendo, el pequeñito en sus brazos.

Se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento y olvidándose de las personas presentes en la habitación. Se acercó a ella y que lo miraba con esta mirada inquisitiva que tanto había extrañado durante estas horas de incertidumbre. Acarició la cabecita de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego acarició el pelo de la castaña antes de besar su frente. Hermione sonrió y acarició su mejilla. No necesitaba palabras para entender su gesto, Hermione lo hizo entender dándole un besito en la mejilla. Draco ladeó la cabeza para poder besarla, sus bocas estaban a unos centímetros cuando oyeron una persona carraspear muy fuerte. Como si la magia del momento se hubiera roto, los dos se separaron. Draco se volteó para ver la cara de Herman, sus labios eran apretados y lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo. Diana no estaba nada mejor, lo miraba como si fuese un bicho que quería aplastar. En fin no era santo de la devoción del clan Granger, como ahora los llamaba. Draco retomó su asiento en el sillón como si nada.

Herman iba a decir algo pero en este preciso momento llegó una medimaga, era la hora de alimentar el bebe. Como Hermione ya estaba despertada la medimaga le dio unos consejos como para amamantar el bebe. Pero antes la medimaga le pidió a los presentes en la habitación si podían salir por un momento.

-"Yo no veo porque el inútil se tuvo que quedar y nosotros nos echan"- se quejó Gabriel afuera de la habitación.

-"Simple hermanito, el ya lo ha visto todo"- contestó Emilia.

-"¡Emilia por favor!"- reprendió Herman, mal humorado.

-"¿Qué, acaso no es cierto?"- preguntó retóricamente. Antes de que le reprenda su padre otra vez, Emilia fue a buscar a los demás, que de seguro estaban en la cafetería. Quería dales la buena noticia.

-"¿Acaso existirá una felicitad más grande?"- preguntó Hermione a Draco, los dos mirando como el pequeñito succionaba su pecho. Draco que estaba sentado en la cama cerca de ella solo sonrió. Porque no existía una felicidad más grande para él en este mismísimo momento. Acarició el pelo de Hermione, jugando con un mechón.

-"Me gustaban más tus rizos, podía jugar con ellos"- dijo Draco.

-"Entonces puedes rizar tu pelo Draco, así podrás jugar con los tuyos"- bromeó, Draco bufó.

-"Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de encontrarle un nombre a peque no crees"- dijo señalando el pequeño con su cabeza. Draco observó la cara de sorpresa que puso Hermione.

-"¿Como que ya es tiempo?"- no entendía, cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente en realidad.

-"Hermione, llevabas casi un día inconsciente"- viendo su sorpresa, explicó lo que había sucedido, por lo menos lo poco que había entendido. Cuando terminó, Hermione se quedó silenciosa por un buen rato. Draco creyó por un momento que no lo había oído, porque estaba tan tranquila, como si este tipo de cosas pasaran todos los días. Le acaba de decir que había estado a punto de pasar del otro lado y ella no decía nada.

-"Entonces en que pensaste, como nombre"- preguntó como si nada.

-"Te estaba esperando"- contestó el rubio. Hermione asintió y observó su hijo inatentamente. Todavía le costaba creer lo que Draco le acababa de contar, no podía imaginarse dejar a su hijo. Pero por un momento los medimagos temieron por su vida, por un momento se le pudo haber ido la vida sin que conociera a su hijo. Sintió escalofríos al imaginarse este escenario.

-"¿Qué piensas de Matías?"

-"Bueno no es un nombre de constelación"- pensó Draco en voz alta –"Me gusta pero le falta un segundo nombre"

-"Draco" - lo miró a los ojos y vio que él estaba esperando que le dijera más-"Quiero decir que sería buena idea que le pusiéramos Draco, como su papa. Ahí tienes tu constelación"- agregó con una sonrisa.

-"Matías Draco Malfoy Granger" – reflexionó Draco viendo su hijo. –"Perfecto, digno de un Malfoy"- sonrió Draco con suficiencia. Hermione rodó los ojos, Draco iba a ser insoportable ahora que su hijo llevaba el mismo nombre que él.

-"¿Contento?" –preguntó burlándose de él.

-"Muy"- contestó Draco sacándole la lengua y Hermione le golpeó el brazo.  
-

* * *

-  
-"Hermione habla con él, sí. Se la pasa haciéndome reflexiones y mirándome de arriba para abajo. Hasta Snape parece un gatito comparado con tu padre"

-"Te voy a pedir un poco más de respeto cuando hablas de mi padre Draco"

-"¡Porque crees que él me trata con respeto! No viste como me trata, bueno como tu familia me trata. Sabes muy bien que le pone aun más de malas que no quieras hablar con él. Por favor habla con él, sabes que se ha quedado en el hospital sin descansar, se preocupó mucho"

-"Y qué mis amigos también se quedaron sin pegar un ojo de la noche Draco, sabes qué estoy cansada. El medimago Meyer me da de alta mañana y quiero aprovechar la presencia de todas las medimagas para dormir. Una vez de regreso al apartamento, yo sé que este pequeño nos va a dar mucho trabajo"- terminó bostezando. Draco sacudió la cabeza, era más terca que una mula.

Herman era el único que seguía en el hospital. Gabriel y Emilia se habían regresado con Diana a su casa después de visitar a Hermione y prometer que vendrían en la tarde. Ginny estaba en el hospital y pasaba de vez en cuando, ver a su ahijado y su amiga. Pero Hermione sospechaba que la pellirroja venia principalmente para el pequeñito que parecía cautivar a todos sus amigos. Draco estaba en las nubes, pregonando que su hijo había heredado sus encantos. Minerva y su amigo se habían ido a Hogwarts, por lo parecido, él iba a ser el nuevo profesor de defensas. Minerva le había prometido que tendría más tiempo para presentárselo, cuando vendrían en la tarde. Ron y Harry habían sido los últimos en irse, Se habían quedado con ella en la habitación, ya que sabían que no le gustaba estar en un hospital. A Draco no le gustó para nada. Blaise y Luna habían prometido venir en la tarde después de un almuerzo rápido con el padre de Luna.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que dejar Hermione dormir y quedarse en la habitación con ella. Para nada iba a salir afuera para toparse con el mal humorado de su casi suegro. No podía contar sobre su hijo para distraerlo, si él era igual de dormilón que su mama. Estaba tan aburrido que acabó por leer un libro que Diana le había dado a Hermione llamado "Madres primerizas, ¿Que esperar?".

Narcissa regresó a su mansión poco antes de que Hermione se despertara, le había informado el medimago Meyer. No podía permitirse permanecer en el hospital con su hijo para no despertar sospechas. Sin embargo con el fin de las vacaciones aproximándose, Lucius preguntó por Draco y cuando volvería. Narcissa pudo inventar una excusa para su hijo pero la más insistente era Pansy quien parecía estar preocupada. Hasta propuso que los tres se fueran a visitarlo a Francia. Lucius parecía encantado con la idea, claro que iba a estar si casi siempre estaba de acuerdo con su nuera. Había llegado a considerar Pansy como una hija, a pesar de todas sus intrigas. Una vez más Narcissa tuvo que inventar otra excusa, pretextando que Draco necesitaba estar lejos de ellos. Que no podían molestarlo ahora que estaba haciendo tantos esfuerzos para empezar a aceptar toda esta situación de estar casado tan joven y las expectativas que tenían de él.

Pansy y Lucius parecieron convencidos de su historia. Esta noche Narcissa tuvo una plática con su marido después de la cena.

-"Yo sé lo que he dicho Lucius pero no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros. Draco puede regresar y estar el mismo de antes. No está feliz con este matrimonio Lucius. ¿No me digas que no lo notaste?"- Lucius dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su mesita de noche.

-"Cissy yo sé que estas preocupada por él, pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que casarse con Pansy era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Ella es perfecta para él, viene de una buena familia, tiene educación, es refinada, inteligente y sobre todo ama a Draco. Por fin Draco acabó por hacer algo bueno al casarse con ella."

-"El no ama a su esposa Lucius, ahí es el problema"- Lucius bufó y abrazó a su esposa.

-"Entonces aprenderá Cissy, ahora el tiene responsabilidades, pronto el estará a cargo de nuestras empresas. No voy a aceptar que ponga por los suelos nuestro apellido, apenas la comunidad mágica está empezando en confiar en nosotros. Tiene que ser un ejemplo y no andar haciendo berrinches como un niño. En fin no se puede divorciar sin que perdamos todo, el no se va a atrever a arriesgar nuestro patrimonio."

-"¿Y si suponemos por un momento que decida divorciarse antes del plazo de los cinco años?"- preguntó Narcissa en un susurró. Por un momento creyó que su marido no había oído, pero al notar sus brazos tensarse en el abrazo, Narcissa supo que Lucius había oído claramente. Después de unos instantes, Lucius contestó.

-"Ningún hijo mío se atrevería a hacer algo así. Draco sabe muy bien cuáles son sus responsabilidades hacia su familia. Gracias a Merlín, dejó esta locura de querer casarse con la señorita Granger. No sé lo que estaba pensando cuando le propuse a Draco este plan descabellado de enamorarla. Pansy es la mujer perfecta para nuestro hijo Cissy, no hay nada que discutir. "

-"Pues solo espero que no te estés equivocando"

-"Siempre estoy en lo cierto Cissy"- confirmó Lucius dándole un beso en la mejilla. Narcissa suspiró, las cosas empezaban a ponerse color de hormiga. Lucius y Pansy estaban esperando el regreso de Draco, pero presentía que este regreso iba a ser más tarde que temprano.

Herman estaba dormido sobre el sillón al lado de su cama cuando Hermione se despertó. Draco la había dejado a solas con su padre, cuando sabía perfectamente bien que no quería hablar con él. Eran en este tipo de momentos que pensaba porque Merlín se había dejado engatusar por un Slytherin, especialmente Draco Malfoy el más astuto de todos. Y algo le decía que no iba a aparecer por un buen rato, el muy Slytherin que era.

Hermione despertó a su padre sacudiendo levemente su brazo. Gracias a Merlín, su padre tenía el sueño ligero. Se despertó aturdido, pero los dos no sabían que decirse, Herman parecía impresionado con los muebles de la habitación y Hermione con sus manos. Finalmente Herman miró a su hija y habló.

-"Tuve mucho miedo Hermione, nos tenias todos con el Jesús en la boca hija. Por un momento se me olvidó tu enfermedad y tuve miedo. Miedo a perderte mi princesa y pensar que no me perdonarías nunca. No te estoy diciendo esto para obtener tu perdón hija, solo te quiero decir lo feliz que somos, tu madre, tus hermanos y yo de que finalmente estés consciente y tan saludable. "

-"Gracias" – susurró bajando la mirada –"¿Viste a tu nieto?"- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Hermoso, como su mama. Tu madre y yo no lo podíamos creer, que lindo."-dijo emocionado.

-"Le pusimos Matías"- Herman sonrió- "Su segundo nombre es Draco"- Herman cambió de expresión y hizo una mueca como si hubiera tragado un limón. Algo que no pasó desapercibido.

-"Draco es su padre, papa, no crees que podrías hacer un esfuerzo"

-"Si estoy aquí no es para hablar de este muchacho."- dijo de manera cortante. "Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos luego hija"- se levantó y vaciló entre abrazar a su hija o simplemente irse sin despedirse. Optó por abrazar a su hija, tomándola por sorpresa. Temió por un momento que fuera a rechazarlo, sonrió cuando ella le devolvió su abrazo. Esbozando una sonrisa, Herman besó su frente y se despidió. En el mismo momento llegaba Draco, al pasar Draco lo saludó pero como se debía de esperar el señor Granger ni le dirigió una mirada.

-"No me mires así, que bien lo tienes merecido"- dijo Hermione de manera seca, viendo como Draco la miraba, molesto por la actitud de su padre. Todavía estaba enojada con él por haberse ido. Draco no dijo nada, solo supuso que este cambio de humor se debía a las hormonas, lo había leído en "Madres primerizas ¿Qué esperar?", su lectura fue muy enriquecedora.  
-

* * *

-  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas, pronto tendrían que retomar las clases. Draco y Hermione estaban muertos del cansancio. El único que parecía tener el sueño que necesitaba era el pequeñito rubio. Entre pañales, mamilas, llantos, Hermione no habría tenido el tiempo de abrir ni siquiera un libro si no fuera por sus amigos y su familia que siempre estaban encantados de ocuparse de Matías. Molly ya lo había adoptado como un nieto hasta le había tejido su suéter con la letra M en frente.

Sorprendentemente, las cosas parecían arreglarse entre su madre y Minerva. Hermione se sorprendió al verlas un día a su puerta, fue tan grande su sorpresa que fue Draco quien tuvo que inventarlas a pasar. Claro una cosa no había no cambiado fue la actitud de su madre hacia Draco. Pero por lo menos las dos parecían hacer un esfuerzo para aprender a conocerse y no insultarse. Hermione no entendió en qué momento pasó esto, pero lo importante era que ahora no tendría que sentirse responsable por hablarle a una más que a la otra. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de su padre, seguían sin hablarse mucho, toda su familia había ido una vez por lo menos en su apartamento salvo su padre que seguía sin querer tener contacto con Draco. Veía su nieto cuando ella lo llevaba a la casa a pasar tiempo con sus tíos y su abuela.

Narcissa visitaba de vez en cuando y siempre llegaba con un montón de regalos para su nieto. Un día Draco se molestó porque resultaba que siempre le llevaba algo para el niño y él no tenía nada, Narcissa solo sacudió la cabeza, divertida por los teatritos de su hijo. Le comentó que su padre y su esposa estaban esperándolo y que ya era tiempo de tomar una decisión. Debía encontrar otro plan para justificar su ausencia o tenía que pedir la separación. Le dijo que su padre se negaba rotundamente a aceptar ni siquiera imaginar que fuera a pedir un divorcio y que si quería tomar una decisión, que solo tendría que hacer lo correcto para él sin preocuparse de su padre. Ella había podido escoger el hombre con quien quería pasar su vida, y su hijo tenía este derecho también.

-"¿Y cuándo vas a regresar?"- preguntó Draco, con Matías en sus brazos.

-"Una hora creo, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ya tienen una selección de libros preparada, pero quiero averiguar primero."- contestó Hermione. Con el comienzo de las clases, quería ponerse al día con sus estudios de las leyes mágicas. Tomó a Matías en sus brazos y besó su frente.

-"Pórtate bien con tu papa"- el pequeño rubio parpadeó, la mirada curiosa, Hermione sonrió y le dio otro beso. No le gustaba separarse de su hijo, por eso cada vez que tenía que salir, regresaba lo más rápido posible, Draco solo podía reírse al ver como no podía estar ni una hora afuera sin regresarse corriendo para el apartamento. –"Ten Draco, Matí se hizo popó"- Draco tomó el niño en sus brazos, haciendo una mueca. Hermione se echó a reír, besó la mejilla del rubio y desapareció.

Draco acababa de poner su hijo a dormir cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Dejó la puerta del niño entre abierta y puso el monitor de audio para vigilar al bebe en su bolsillo. Cuando preguntó quién era, Draco maldijo en voz baja. Viendo que tenía muy poco tiempo tomó su varita y envió un patronus a Ginny para que se aparezca en el apartamento en seguida. Sabía que la pelirroja no trabajaba hoy porque él y Hermione tenían que ir a cenar en su apartamento en la tarde.

-"¿Que pasa Malfoy, Matí está bien, porque me dijiste que era urgente?"- preguntó Ginny alarmada, una vez que apareció en el salón.

-"Todo está bien pero Pansy está a la puerta, necesito que vigilas a Matí por favor" –Ginny lo miró con suspicacia antes de ir a vigilar su ahijado. Draco abrió la puerta una vez que Ginny entró en la habitación del pequeño.

-"Con que estabas con tu prima, ay Draco no cambias pero nunca creí que tu madre te iba a solapar de esta manera."- Pansy se adentró en el apartamento sin estar invitada, vestida de ropa elegante, de diseñador.

-"No te invité a pasar Pansy. ¿Qué quieres?"- Draco vio uno de los sonajeros de Matí sobre el sofá y lo puso directamente bajo el cojín para que Pansy no lo viera.

-"¿Dónde está?"- preguntó Pansy molesta, mirando en todas partes como esperando ver aparecer a alguien por pura fuerza del pensamiento.

-"¿Quien?"- preguntó Draco con mucha cautela, temiendo la respuesta.

-"La mujer con la que te estás revolcando Draco, llevas todas las vacaciones aquí, haciendo sabe Merlín que cosas con otra mujer. ¿Verdad?"- chilló Pansy.

-"Mira Pansy no te permito entrar ahí como si fueses en tu casa y además estuve en Francia con mi prima durante las vacaciones, llevo una semana aquí. Quería aprovechar el fin de las vacaciones, solo, sin tu presencia"

-"¡Pero soy tu esposa Draco!"

-"No me importa, quería estar tranquilo"

-"No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo Draco, no te olvides que de mí no te separes, al menos que quieras perder las empresas de tu familia"- amenazó Pansy, arreglando su cabello.

-"Esto ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes Pansy"- escupió Draco con un tono frio.

-"Cinco años querido que no se te olvide. Tu padre se va alegrar de tu regreso, hasta pienso que podamos organizar una cena, para festejar. ¿Qué te parece?"- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¡Fuera Pansy, fuera de aquí! Regresaré cuando se me pegará la gana me oyes, y ahora vete. Estoy seguro que te quedan un montón de tiendas que visitar. Solo eso sabes hacer, ir de compras con tus amigas. "- gritó el rubio fuera de sí. Solo ella podía sacarle de sus casillas de esta manera.

-"Sabes, yo que tu trataría a mi pareja de otra manera, no te olvides que estamos casados, Draco. Nadie te obligó, fuiste quien tomó la decisión, ahora asúmelo."- lo miró a los ojos retándolo a que dijera lo contrario. –"Te espero en la mansión, amorcito"- así sin más lo besó sonoramente en la boca, tomó su bolsa y se fue. Draco maldijo una vez más, pasando una mano en su cabello. Ahora como le iba a hacer para librarse de Pansy.

-"¿Así ocupas tu tiempo cuando mi amiga no está, Malfoy?"- preguntó Ginny mirándolo con chispas en los ojos. Draco se volteó sorprendido. –"Habla, sino le cuento todo a Hermione y créeme no me voy a ahorrar los detalles, como este beso que te acaba de dar esta harpía"- Draco soltó suspiró, además ni siquiera tenía su varita con él para defenderse de la pellirroja que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, si es que eran amigos. Solo le quedaba que empezar con el comienzo.

-"Ginny, no es lo que tú crees"- Ginny alzó una ceja, esperando sus explicaciones. 

_¿Les gustó? Comenten :D_


	27. Nuevas oportunidades

Hola queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias por los review, me alegran el día. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Los deseo una buena lectura :D

-« Entonces si he entendido bien, no te puedes divorciar de Pansy sin perder al mismo tiempo la totalidad de las empresas Malfoy"- recapituló Ginny, tratando de entender. El rubio asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, que tal con la visita más que desagradable de Pansy y Ginny que lo estaba interrogando como si fuese un auror.

-"Pero tu familia se queda con el resto de sus propiedades y pertenencias, ¿no?"- Draco asintió –"Entonces porque estás aquí dudando. ¡Ya pídele el divorcio a esta harpía!"

-"No es tan fácil Weasley, mi padre ha trabajado toda su vida construyendo este imperio, lo ha ganado a pulso, no puedo destruir sus esfuerzos así como así, el nunca me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco"- lamentó Draco.

-"Y Hermione nunca te lo perdonaría si te quedaras casado con Pansy, tienen un hijo Malfoy. Piénsalo bien, yo sé que tienes responsabilidades hacia tus padres pero ahora tienes tu familia, Matías y Hermione."

Draco pensó en su pequeño que estaba durmiendo en su habitación, era su hijo, el pequeño que había creado con Hermione. Todavía le parecía increíble tener esta criaturita que era en parte suya y de la mujer que amaba, Hermione. La mujer a la que debía tanto, como podía dejarla ahora que tenían un hijo juntos. No podía y no quería. Sin embargo, no podía darle la espalda a su padre, sabía que su madre solo quería su felicidad y cualquiera que fuera su decisión, la iba a respetar. Pero su padre era un hombre orgulloso, que siempre creía tener la razón y que no aceptaba la traición.

-"No puedo abandonar a mis padres pero tampoco quiero abandonar a Hermione y a Matí"

-"Entonces no lo hagas"

Draco iba a decir algo más pero llegó Hermione, alzó una ceja al ver los dos sentados sobre el sofá, conversando como dos amigos, civilmente. Los saludó rápidamente, disculpándose y se fue a ver a Matí en su habitación. Draco y Ginny rodaron los ojos, Hermione regresó dos minutos después.

-"Regresas temprano"- dijo Draco, sonriendo burlón.

-"Sí, los libros eran los que necesitaba y no tuve que averiguar mucho" – contestó defensiva. –"Dime Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me alegra mucho verte pero creí que teníamos que estar a las ocho para la cena."- preguntó metiendo un dulce en su boca.

-"Solo vine a confirmar que los tres podían venir"- mintió Ginny, Draco suspiró de alivio.

-"Bueno, te confirmo que estaremos a las ocho en punto en su apartamento" – dijo Hermione sonriendo, burlándose del formalismo repentino de su amiga.

-"Perfecto, Harry y yo, tenemos algo que decirte, es una sorpresa"- sonrió Ginny, el asunto con Malfoy, olvidado ya que estaba hablando con su amiga.

-"Bueno puedo tener un índice o me tendré que esperar hasta las ocho para saberlo"- preguntó Hermione curiosa, taladrando su amiga con la mirada burlonamente.

-"Mejor las dejo hablar"- Draco se levantó precipitadamente, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-"No te molestes Malfoy, ya me voy. Además estoy segura que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar"- Draco fulminó la pellirroja con la mirada mientras Hermione miró los dos con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

Con un último saludo a su amiga, Ginny se desapareció a su apartamento para prepararse para la cena.

-"¿Que fue eso?"- preguntó Hermione tratando de descubrir lo que los dos escondían.

-"Nada Hermione"- Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, tomó su mano y besó el interior de su muñeca. Hermione lo miró con suspicacia, aparentemente, no muy convencida por la respuesta del rubio.

-"Que me están escondiendo, te conozco Draco. ¿Qué te pasa?"- Draco vaciló, no sabía si podía decirle la verdad o no. Sus orbes avellanas lo estaban fijando, buscando alguna verdad que tenia escondida.

-"Nada Hermione, no te escondo nada, Ginny solo aprovechó para brindarme sus consejos. Que tal con la llegada de Matí y los estudios. Solo quería asegurarse que no estabas trabajando de más."- mintió.

-"Bueno desde el principio sabíamos que no iba a ser nada fácil, quiero decir que ya estábamos preparados ¿no?"- lo miró interrogativa, quería asegurarse de su apoyo, que iba a quedarse a su lado y que las cosas no lo estaban rebasando.

-"Sí tienes toda la razón, pero no cambiaria a Matí para nada del mundo. No lo planeamos pero me alegro que esté aquí. Además tenemos este hijo que siempre queríamos, solo que vino más temprano de lo que habíamos planeado" – sonrió –"Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a Blaise pero no te preocupes estaré a tiempo para la cena"- Hermione lo detuvo, tomando su mano.

-"¿Estás Seguro que todo está bien?"- preguntó, esta vez no pudo esconder su miedo y su inquietud.

-"Seguro, nos vemos más tarde"- Draco besó su frente y desapareció dejando la castaña preguntándose cual era lo que podía preocupar al rubio. Suspiró y fue a recoger sus libros, podía aprovechar que Matí estaba dormido para trabajar un poco.  
-

* * *

-"¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Pansy?"- preguntó Lucius, con los ceños fruncidos. Su nuera llegó a su oficina, muy alarmada, en llantos. Se sorprendió y le preguntó en seguida cual era el problema. Pudo descubrir que su hijo ya estaba de vuelta en Londres y que ni siguiera se había tomado la pena de informar a sus padres de su llegada. No podía creerlo, nunca su hijo se atrevería a una tal falta de respeto.

-"Sí Lucius yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ya volvió, está en el apartamento. Me dijo que no quería volver, que volvería cuando se le pegara la gana"

-"Eso es lo que vamos a ver, no te preocupes Pansy, mi hijo estará de vuelta con su familia y su esposa"- dijo con autoridad. Pansy sonrió de oreja a oreja, si había una persona que podía traer Draco de vuelta, era Lucius.

Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba con Blaise en el enorme salón de su mansión. No podían hablar en su habitación, Blaise había propuesto a su novia quedarse con unas criaturas que habían encontrado durante unas de sus escapadas pedagogías. Draco declinó la invitación de su amigo a subir a ver las criaturas, ya tenía suficiente como para andar hablando maravillas de unas criaturas de la selva mágica.

-"Que quieres hacer Draco, esto es la pregunta, no importa lo que piensan los demás, tienes que elegir lo que es mejor para ti"- razonó Blaise.

-"Pero mi decisión puede dañar a las personas que más amo Blaise. Estoy entre la espada y la pared, hermano."

-"Bueno, lo único que te puedo decir es que mi ahijado necesita a su papa, por muy inútil que seas. Hermione y tú tienen que hablar claramente y volver a definir su relación. Draco, eres como un hermano, por eso te aconsejo que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer."- terminó Blaise.

Se estebaba preparando para una cita con su novia, y como el narcisista que era, preguntó a su amigo que pensaba de su ropa, Draco contestó de mala gana. Blaise no le había ayudado mucho igual que Ginny y su madre casi le había dicho la misma cosa. Además tenía el tiempo contado porque estaba seguro que Pansy le iba acorrer diciendo a su padre que lo había visto. Estos dos se parecían en todo, lo que hacía de ella la nuera perfecta para su padre, todo el oposito de la castaña.  
-

* * *

-  
En las ocho en punto, la pequeña familia ya estaba instalada en el salón de Harry y Ginny. Hermione notó que Harry andaba medio raro, algo nervioso. Matías estaba tranquilo en su cargador, observando los adultos que estaban conversando. Ginny salió de la cocina con unas copas que estaban flotando detrás de ella. Los cuatro se instalaron en los sofás y por un momento hubo un silencio. Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de decidirse a hablar.

-"Bueno se van a decidir a hablar, yo sé cuando tratas de esconder algo Harry, anda dime lo que pasa, me están poniendo nerviosa. ¿Cual es esta sorpresa?"- preguntó Hermione sonriendo. Ginny sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Draco tomó un sorbo de su whisky de fuego y esperó al lado de Hermione que la pareja se disidiera a decir lo que tenían que decir. Harry respiró hondo y miró Hermione a los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-"Ginny yo nos vamos a casar, le pedí que fuera mi esposa y aceptó"- Hubo un minuto de silencio, Hermione se quedó mirando a sus amigos sin parpadear antes de soltar un grito de alegría que asustó a Draco y Matí. La castaña se levantó y corrió abrazar a su amiga. Pidió a ver el anillo y las dos empezaron a planear todo, dejando Harry y Draco observándolas. Hermione felicitó a Harry minutos después, Draco se levantó y felicitó también a la feliz pareja.

Copas de champan aparecieron y los cuatros brindaron, Hermione tomó Matí en sus brazos para que participará en la festividades.

-"¿Tienen una fecha prevista?"- preguntó Draco cuando estaban cenando. Los cuatro estaban sentados cenando. Después de una ensalada las pastas y el pollo asado fueron servidos.

-"Pensemos en una boda a fines de este año."- habló Harry. –"Molly está muy emocionada Hermione, ya verás no nos va a dejar tranquilos, imagínate con los planes y los preparativos"- bromeó Harry.

-"Por lo menos nos está ayudando"- dijo Ginny defendiendo su mama.

-"Tenemos que reconocer que la boda de Bill y Fleur estuvo muy bien organizada"- notó Hermione, Ginny sonrió a su amiga. Solidaridad femenina, pensó Harry.

-"¿Cómo te está yendo en la academia?"- preguntó Draco. Los tres amigos se sorprendieron ante esta pregunta, Draco los miró desconcertado. Solo, estaba conversando, sí no le gustaba Potter ni su compinche de comadreja pero tenía muy buena educción. Podía comportarse.

-"Va muy bien de hecho solo nos queda un año a Ron y a mí"- Draco apretó los dientes, siempre tenían que mencionar a este imbécil de Weasley.

Pasaron el resto de la cena hablando, sorprendentemente, Draco trataba de incluirse en la conversación. No estaba muy a sus anchas en presencia de todos estos Gryffindor excepto por la presencia de una, Hermione. Pensándolo bien, era la única Gryffindor con la que se llevaba y muy bien, pensó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione lo pilló, sonriendo sin ninguna razón y lo miró con suspicacia. Si sonría de esta manera, no presagiaba nada bueno.

Empezó a sentirse incomodo cuando las dos amigas empezaron a hablar de la manera en la que Harry hizo su pedida, el anillo y todo lo que tenían que preparar para que la boda fuera perfecta. Recordó cuando le pidió a Hermione que fuera su esposa y sintió un poco de envidia hacia el moreno, porque él tendría lo que tanto quería tener con Hermione y que no podían tener. Solo podía pensar y recordar que un día lo había tenido todo con Hermione y ahora, no quedaba nada de esta época. Solo eran amigos, a esto estaban reducidos, a ser amigos y no más. Harry como el novio modelo, escuchó y asintió cuando lo necesitaba sin por lo tanto incluirse en la conversación.

Cuando vino el momento de irse Harry tomó Draco aparte viendo que Ginny y Hermione estaban hablando del color de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

-"Mira Malfoy, tu y yo no somos amigos ni nada pero si te puedo aconsejar algo, no abandones a tu hijo. Si fuera por mí, nunca te habrías acercado de mi amiga pero ahora tienen un hijo. No arruines tu oportunidad de estar con Hermione, si la amas tanto como lo dices, entonces yo sé que harás lo correcto."

-"Porque me dices todo esto, creía que preferías ver Hermione con tu comadreja de amigo"- escupió Draco con sorna.

-"Ron es mi mejor amigo al igual que Hermione, sí preferiría que Hermione fuera con Ron pero desafortunadamente ella te ama a ti. "- dijo Harry con las manos en sus bolsillos, totalmente sereno.

-"Ella quiere que seamos amigos"

-"Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual"

Después de esta plática rara con Potter, regresaron a su apartamento y Draco puso su hijo a dormir. Cuando regresó en el salón, su cama o mejor dicho su nueva cama-sofá estaba preparada.

-"No tenias porque molestarte"- dijo el rubio sentándose sobre su cama.

-"No digas tonterías, no me molesta"- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa. Estaba por irse a dormir cuando Draco la detuvo, tomó su mano y la sentó junto a él. Hermione alzó una ceja y quitó su mano de la mano del rubio.

-"Cuando me casé con Pansy, fue incluida una clausula en el acta de matrimonio. Si por alguna razón alguien de los dos decide separarse antes de un periodo de 5 años, perdería sus acciones en el consorcio, para mí esto significa perder la totalidad de las empresas Malfoy"- Hermione frunció los ceños, no entendía porque le decía todo esto. Pero cayó el veinte que Draco estaba atrapado en un matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson, nunca se iba a divorciar de ella, otra vez se veía obligada a regresar a la realidad, de pronto estar con este hombre se había vuelto muy complicado, casi imposible. Por lo menos podía consolarse con saber que no se había hecho muchas ilusiones.

-"Si Ginny estuvo aquí en la tarde es porque yo la llamé para que vigilara a Matí. Pansy vino y como siempre hizo una escena."- la expresión de Hermione cambió cuando oyó el nombre de la morena. Esta mujer había estado en su casa, donde estaba su hijo.

-"¿Esta mujer estuvo aquí?"- preguntó tratando de contener su ira.

-"Sí pero Matí estaba en su recamara y de todas formas ya no va a volver."

-"No quiero de esta mujer aquí Draco, no la quiero cerca de mi hijo. No puedes estar segura que no va a volver a causar problemas, no voy a poder con esta situación Draco. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconder a Matí a cada rato?"- gritó la castaña, levantándose de un salto de la cama del rubio. Draco se levantó también tratando de razonar con ella.

-"Hermione, ella no va a volver."- contestó categóricamente.

-"Y que certeza tienes, ella es tu esposa. Tiene todo el derecho de venir a verte cuando se le pegue la gana. La única que sobra aquí soy yo, y esto lo acepto. No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella. Lo que no voy a aceptar es que ella venga aquí cuando mi hijo está presente. Puedes recibir a tu esposa cuando se te dé la gana pero podrías verte con ella en otro lugar Draco."- Draco tenía ganas de vomitar cada vez que oía Hermione referirse a la morena como su esposa.

-"¡Pero qué estás diciendo, no me estoy viendo con Pansy de hecho no me quiero ver con ella!"

-"¡No me grites Draco, ella es tu esposa! No estoy en ninguna posición para exigir nada de ti. Pero me gustaría que aclares tu relación con ella de una vez por todas, no puedes vivir aquí y seguir casado con ella. Es tu esposa, tu lugar esta con ella, ahora. No te preocupes, nunca te impediré ver a Matí. Puedes vivir con tu esposa y seguir viéndolo. Yo sé lo mucho que valoras la opinión de tu padre y no quiero que tengas que elegir entre tu familia y nosotros"- dijo con más calma esta vez, la verdad es que ya no quería discutir a estas horas, quería ir a dormir.

-"Quieres que me vaya para que te veas con la comadreja esa verdad, no voy a permitir que él se acerque a mi hijo, él solo quiere tomar mi lugar. No voy a permitir que me alejes de mi hijo para que esta comadreja me quite todo lo que es mío. ¡Entiendes!"

-"Primero me veo con quien se me pegue la gana Draco. ¡Segundo, nadie te quiere quitar tu lugar y tercero no somos ninguna propiedad tuya Draco!"

-"Es que no entiendes Pansy no me importa, la única que me importa eres tú. No te quiero cerca de esta comadreja de Weasley, no quiero que te mire ni nada. Eres mía y de nadie más, tenemos un hijo. No quiero verte con otro, no soporto verte con otro"- la agarró fuerte por los brazos y la besó.

Hermione trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Draco no le hizo caso y profundizó el beso. Hermione mordió el labio del rubio y Draco la soltó de inmediato. Draco tocó su labio inferior y vio como estaba sangrando, miró a Hermione, asombrado por su reacción. Hermione llena de furia, le dio una cachetada que resonó en todo el salón. Draco se quedó pasmado.

-"Ya veo, prefieres que te bese el Weasley"- escupió con rabia.

Hermione cerró los ojos y exhaló. De repente se sentía tan cansada, no quería discusiones ni gritos. Pasó una mano por su pelo y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Draco.

-"Buenas noches"- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Draco furioso dio una patada en el sofá, Hermione lo había cacheteado, ni le devolvió su beso, lo único que ganó fue un labio hinchado. Como esta mujer podía enfurecerlo a veces, como podía soportarla era un misterio. Estaba tan harto de todo este circo, no soportaba la presión que su padre le imponía ni la trampa que le había puesto Pansy. No sabía qué hacer y esto lo exasperaba. Y para el colmo, Hermione le sugería que se fuera a vivir con su esposa. Acaso no se había dado cuenta que ella era la mujer con la que quería vivir. Parecía no darse cuenta, solo quiso abrirle los ojos. En lugar de esto lo había mandado a volar.  
-

* * *

-  
Hermione no pudo dormir nada de toda la noche, no podía echarle la culpa al bebe porque solo se había despertado una vez en toda la noche. No pudo conciliar el sueño y cuando creía por un instante conseguirlo, este le volvía a escapar. Entonces le echó la culpa al rubio que dormía a unos metros. Todo era culpa suya, haciéndole escenas sin razón, solo eran celos. Pero no podía entenderlo, si era él que se había casado con Pansy. Que esperaba él, que se quedara sentada esperando a que pasaran los cinco años y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos como si nada, como si fuera el amante que había extrañado mientras estaba fuera salvando el mundo. ¡Por favor! Como si no la conociera. El no podía esperar esto de ella, además se permitía hacer alusiones más que salaces sobre su relación con Ron. No había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo hombre celoso e irracional que antes.

Cansada de quedarse así sin respuestas, se levantó de su cama y de un paso decidido caminó hasta el salón. Allí estaba Draco, dormido sobre la cama, estaba tendido en medio de la cama, tomaba todo el espacio, una cosa que nunca hacia cuando dormían juntos. Eran las cinco de la mañana, el salón estaba en la oscuridad salvo por el poco de luz que provenía de la ciudad. Draco dormía sin cerrar las cortinas del balcón esto hacia que Hermione podía ver como el cielo todavía era muy oscuro, pero empezaba a volverse más claro.

Dejó de observar el cielo para concentrarse sobre el rubio que descansaba sobre el sofá que había transfigurado en una cama para dos personas. Sin prestarle ningún atención a su atuendo para dormir, que se resumía en un bóxer. Se metió en la cama, no le importó si hacia ruidos, el objetivo era despertarlo. Se pegó a su espalda detrás de él y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro. No trató otra cosa, solo quería estar cerca de él, saber si no estaba tan enojado por la cachetada que le había dado. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo como un tronco y que no se despertaba, susurró su nombre en su oído. Llamándolo para que se despertara, siguió llamándolo hasta que el emitió un gemido de protesta, al ver su sueño interrumpido. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó Hermione, ahora el estaba acostado, abrazándola a su lado como para no dejarla ir. Hermione maldijo en voz baja cuando Draco acurrucó su rostro en su cuello.

Decidió quedarse a su lado, después de todo no era la primera vez que dormían juntos. Ya no tenían nada que esconder, el conocía su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos y ella también. Cuando Draco se despertó ya eran las ocho de la mañana, Hermione estaba mirando el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos. Draco se dio cuenta del cuerpo que estaba abrazando y cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, la soltó lentamente como si temiera que le dijera algo. No preguntó lo que estaba haciendo en su cama solo se levantó, frotando sus ojos, tratando de eliminar cualquier rostro de sueño. Se sentó sobre el reborde de la cama dándole su espalda.

-"Si viniste aquí para disculparte entonces te puedes ir porque no quiero tus disculpas"- dijo gruñón.

Hermione rodó los ojos, parecía un niño malcriado, solo él podría asumir tal cosa, que venía para disculparte, como si no se la hubiera merecido.

-"Quiero hablar, es todo. No vine para disculparme porque todo lo que dije, lo pensaba y no me voy a disculpar por eso. Sin embargo, fui muy dura y solo te quiero decir que no te estoy presionando para nada. Lo que tienes que hacer, hazlo. Cualquier decisión que tomes, la voy a respetar, lo voy a entender, tu familia también. Fuiste honesto conmigo y esto no te lo puedo reprochar. "- se sentó a su lado y trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Con dificultad, porque su sonrisa salió más como una mueca al tener que dejarlo ir.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que no te importaría si decidiera seguir casado?"- preguntó escéptico.

-"Te estoy diciendo que lograría entender tu decisión, sea la que sea."- corrigió con calma. Draco se quedó observando sus pies por un momento, recordó la cena con Potter y Weasley y no se podía quedar en la duda, necesitaba saber, saber si sentía lo mismo que él.

-"¿Cuando nos anunciaron que se iban a casar, esto no te recordó algo?"- preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos, dejándole no escape para no contestar.

-"No te puedo mentir, me hizo algo saber que ellos iban a tener lo que una vez pudimos haber tenido. Pero son mis mejores amigos y yo siempre me voy alegrar de su felicidad. Somos diferentes de ellos, lo nuestro no funcionó y no puedo guardarles rencor porque ellos se van a casar. Al contrario esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. "- contestó Hermione sonriendo al pensar en sus amigos, se merecían esta felicidad, Harry había luchado tanto para tener un vida normal y tranquila.

-"¿Y a mí me guardas rencor?"- preguntó Draco serio, su mirada incierta, como temiendo su respuesta. Hermione lo pensó muy bien, unos minutos habían pasado y Draco temía que su rencor hacia él fuera tan grande que ya no podía esperar más al respeto de su relación con ella.

-"¿No?"- contestó como preguntándose a sí misma si de verdad era así, como si no estuviera segura. Draco respiró hondo. –"No, porque cuando veo a Matías, no puedo evitar pensar que es en parte gracias a ti que lo tengo en mi vida y él es lo más importante que tengo."

-"Normalmente deberíamos de estar casados, te hice una promesa que no supe cumplir. Quizás mi padre tenga razón, todavía me quedan cosas que aprender."- tomó su mano y la acarició con la punta de su pulgar.-"Perdóname por no ser el hombre que esperabas."- la estaba dejando ir, ahora entendía que todo se había acabado entre los dos, ella ya no lo amaba, se había decidido por el Weasley. Ahora lo entendía, ella quiso alejarse primero para que la separación fuera más fácil. Por lo que quiso que fueran amigos, por eso no quería que la tocara. Ya no lo veía como antes, apenas le sonreía, ahora estaban como unos amigos y era más que nada, pensó el rubio.

-"Draco mírame"- Hermione tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla- "Eres exactamente lo que esperaba, eres eso y más. Y si no me crees mira nada más como te comportas con Matí, eres un padre maravilloso, un amigo leal y un hijo…"

-"Un hijo pésimo"- continuó el rubio.

-"No"- contestó Hermione de manera firme- "Eres un hijo del cual cualquier padre se enorgullecería. Eres el hombre de lo cual estoy muy orgullosa"- termino con una sonrisa-"Por eso cualquier decisión que tomes, estaré muy orgullosa de ti. Yo sé que este tipo de decisión no debe ser nada fácil y quiero que hagas lo que te parece justo, no te preocupes por mí, por Matí ni por tus padres. Solo decide lo que quieres en realidad, no lo que se espera de ti."- miró como él acariciaba su mano y ella llevó las manos juntadas a su boca. Hermione besó la mano del rubio y quitó su mano de la de rubio.

Esto sonaba demasiado a un adiós y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que tratar de retenerla cuando sintió su mano quitar la suya y agarró la mano de la castaña con sus dos manos cuando ella se levantó para dejarlo. Hermione se dio la vuelta y tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos otra vez. Draco levantó la cabeza para verla ya que estaba de pie y el seguía sentado sobre el reborde de la cama. Hermione haciendo de tripas corazón, contuvo sus lágrimas y agachando la cabeza, besó el pelo del rubio. Se quedó segundos ahí, quizás minutos, memorizando su olor y la sensación de su pelo sobre su piel.

Después de un largo rato, Hermione se separó del rubio y sin voltearse se dirigió hacia su habitación. Draco se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Hermione, repitió en su cabeza la charla que acababan de tener y supo que Hermione le acababa de dar su bendición para que volviera con sus padres y su esposa. Las palabras que quiso tanto oír de la boca de la castaña nunca fueron pronunciadas en esta charla. Estas palabras que le habrían ayudado a tomar su decisión.

Con resolución se preparó para el día, después de su ducha y una vez vestido se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo. La puerta de la habitación de la castaña estaba cerrada y no quería molestar. Prefirió observar su hijo dormir, tranquilo en su cuna. Sus manitas formando dos puños. Su boquita ligeramente abierta, su mechón de pelo alborotado. Draco arregló el pelo de su hijo y acarició su mejilla cachetona. Era su hijo, ahora era su responsabilidad y tenía que comportarse como un padre, un adulto. Amaba tanto este pequeño que no podía imaginarse no vivir con él y estar para su educación. Se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo y salió de la habitación. Y con gran determinación se desapareció en la casa de sus padres.

Lucius que estaba leyendo el Prophet se detuvo en su lectura cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien en su salón. Oyó el "pop" que caracterizaba la llegada de alguien que se aparecía. Narcissa siguió su marido en el salón, los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento, la única persona que podía ser a esta hora y que podía acceder a la propiedad era Draco. Padre e hijo se confrontaron, Draco vio como lo miraba su padre y le sostuvo la mirada. Era una mirada intensa, sus ojos grises fijándolo. Estaba esperando explicaciones y no iba a aceptar cualquier mentira, era la hora de decir lo que se tenía que decir, decidió Draco.

-"Por fin regresas Draco, por un momento pensé que habías perdido la dirección de tu propia casa"- dijo Lucius con sorna, observando su hijo con aire severo.

-"Pero aquí estoy"

-"¡No te hagas el tonto, Draco! Cuando vas a entender que ahora estas casado, eres un hombre responsable. Quiero que te comportes como tal, esto empieza con comportarte de una manera decente con tu esposa y respetar a tu familia. Ahora que estas de regreso, vas a desempeñar tu papel de marido ejemplar y futuro gerente de las empresas Malfoy. No más disparates, ni jueguitos. ¿Está claro? "- Lucius taladró a su hijo con la mirada como retándolo para que dijera algo contrario.

Draco conocía su padre, si le hablaba así es porque él no soportaba la falta de respeto a su autoridad, que uno no siguiera sus reglas. Era el jefe de familia y tomaba muy a pecho su papel. Su padre era un hombre de principios en lo que tocaba a la gestión de la familia. Narcissa notó el cambio de tono de su marido y ahora temía lo que podía llegar a salir de su boca.

-"Me disculpo padre. De ahora en adelante me voy a comportar como un hombre responsable y cumplir con las obligaciones que tengo hacia mi familia"-Lucius asintió satisfecho. Sin embargo Narcissa miró a su hijo con una gran tristeza. Su hijo iba a sacrificar su felicidad para salvar las empresas familiares.

-"Perfecto, ahora que el asunto está arreglado, ve a buscar a tu esposa, la pobre se quedó en la cama, todo esto la preocupa mucho ve a verla hijo"- ordenó Lucius con un tono más amable. Como para descartar el asunto Lucius hizo ademan de regresar al comedor para acabar de leer su periódico cuando la voz de su hijo lo detuvo en seco.

-"Por eso voy a recoger todas mis cosas y irme a vivir con Hermione"- dijo Draco decidido, ya no le iba a tener miedo a su padre. Lucius se dio la vuelta, su mirada fría.

-"Perdón, no he entendido bien"- arrastró sus palabras tratando de contener su ira.

-"Recojo todas mis cosas y me voy a vivir con Hermione. Hoy mismo voy a pedir la anulación de mi matrimonio."

-"¿Te volviste loco? ¡Sabes lo que significa esto! Perderíamos todas nuestras empresa a manos de los Parkinson. ¡Estarías listo a tener esta responsabilidad, llevar tus padres a perder parte de su patrimonio por causa de una mujer, una sangre sucia, es el colmo!"- vociferó Lucius.

-"No tenemos porque perderlo todo, si tengo un buen abogado, me puedo quedar con nuestro patrimonio"- razonó Draco.

-"Además de ser idiota eres un iluso. ¡Que te hizo esta mujer Draco!"

-"Hermione no me hizo nada padre, voy a pedir el divorcio y esto no lo podrás discutir padre, acéptalo por favor"- Lucius se quedó sin hablar por un rato y Narcissa creyó que su marido por fin empezaba a entender las cosas y entrar en razón por una vez.

-"Esta bien "- Madre e hijo soltaron un suspiro de alivio al oír estas palabras, hasta una sonrisa tímida adornaba el rostro de Narcissa-"Si te quieres ir a vivir con esta chica, te puedes olvidar de esta casa, te puedes olvidar de tu madre y te puedes olvidar de tu padre. El matrimonio en la comunidad mágica es algo que se respeta y si no eres capaz de respetar esta institución entonces olvídate de esta familia. Es más hasta negaré ante todos que eres mi hijo, lástima que te pareces tanto a mí."-

Narcissa ahogó un sollozo, su expresión reflejaba toda la desesperación que una madre podía sentir a ver que su propio padre renegara de su hijo. Draco se quedó boquiabierto, observando a su padre como si fuese un extranjero. Como su propio padre podía renegarlo, echarlo de la casa y de su vida como un vulgar bicho. Si su padre no fuera el hombre que era, se hubiera puesto a llorar ahora mismo. Le dolía que su relación se redujera a esto, que error hubiera cometido para que acabaran así. No era su culpa si Pansy lo había engañado para que se casara con ella. Porque su padre no lo quería entender.

-"Desaparécete de esta casa, si me preguntan, le diré a todos que mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy se ha muerto. Porque ningún hijo mío se atrevería a exponer el apellido de su familia al ridículo y a la vergüenza"- Lucius tenía una expresión impasible, pero su mirada traicionaba su postura, le dolía esta situación, como su hijo podía ser tan desagradecido y echar a la borda todos los principios y respeto por su familia. Todo le había dado a su hijo, nunca le faltó nada, recibió la mejor educación, siempre tuvo lo mejor. ¿En qué momento había fallado en su educación?

Draco se quedó sin moverse por unos minutos, como si sus pies fueran pegados al suelo. Trató de aproximarse de su madre pero su padre se lo impidió, bloqueándole el camino. Era como si tuviera ocho años otra vez, un niño ante esta figura tan imponente de su padre. No era demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer, pensó Draco. Sin embargo pensó en su hijo, imaginó el Weasley educándolo. Apretó los puños y supo que no había marcha atrás.

Lucius miró a su hijo, esperando. Su expresión fría, y su postura tensa. Draco se puso frente a su padre, fijándolo. Lucius soltó un suspiro de alivio, por fin su hijo había recapacitado, de seguro le quería pedir disculpas por su comportamiento. No las aceptaría, primero tendría que ganarse su perdón.

-"Yo amo a mi familia y la respeto. Pero sobre todo amo a mi madre y…"- se detuvo la voz temblante, su padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras, por eso dudó en continuar su declaración. Pero si iba a ser la última vez que lo vería, no quería tener remordimientos. Por eso respiró hondo y siguió, mirando a su padre"Yo amo a mi padre"-Lucius abrió los ojos como platos, boquiabierto, dolido por la decisión que tomó su hijo. Dicho esto se fue sin darse la vuelta, llamó a un elfo para que recogiera todas sus pertenencias y unos minutos después, ya todo estaba listo. Con una última mirada de lo que fue su casa todos estos años, adonde creció, se desapareció para no volver.  
-

* * *

Minerva pasó a ver a su hija en la mañana y aprovechó para llevar su nieto a visitar Hogwarts. Hermione sonrió al saber que hasta el profesor Snape había caído bajo los encantos del bebito. Matí ya tenía todos los profesores embobados, hasta Dumbledore. Con Matí de paseo con su abuela, Hermione decidió ensimismarse en sus estudios. Por lo que se encontraba en la mesa del salón con el código civil y un tomo sobre la protección laboral a su lado.

Estaba leyendo un artículo sobre las nuevas regulaciones acerca de las horas laborables y su remuneración cuando apareció Draco. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio parado en frente de ella. Sacó su varita y engrandeció sus pertenencias que cabían en sus bolsillos. Hermione observó con asombro las maletas del rubio que ahora ocupaban gran parte del espacio. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, era demasiado tranquilo y eso la preocupaba. Fue solo cuando estuvo a centímetros de él que notó el brillo que tenía en sus ojos. Hermione acarició la mejilla del rubio, se puso de puntillas y besó su frente. Draco suspiró y la abrazó, aferrándose a su presencia.

-"Mi padre me dijo que olvidara la casa, que ya yo no era el bienvenido. Mi padre renegó de mí Hermione"- solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte y reconfortarlo como podía. Acariciaba su pelo y le susurraba que todo iba a salir bien. Cuantas veces él la había consolado cuando sentía que se venía abajo su mundo. Pero recordó algo que le había dicho el rubio y se lo repitió. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, fijando su mirada perdida.

-"Yo soy tu casa amor, tu hijo y yo somos tu casa Draco."- Con su pulgar Hermione secó la lágrima soltera que derramó el rubio y besó sus labios. El beso fue tímido pero Draco posicionó su mano sobre su nuca y la atrajo hacia él para profundizar el beso. Se separaron minutos después fuera de aliento, Draco la volvió a abrazar. Los dos queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro. Draco supo que no había perdido una familia como pensaba, pero había ganado otra. Porque ahora su casa era donde estaban Hermione y su hijo. Con ellos iba a poder encontrar el valor para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir. El escándalo de su divorcio con Pansy Parkinson.

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	28. Los suegros

Hola primero disculpan me por no haber editado todo este tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día. Nos acercamos al final de este fic y solo quedan unos capítulos. Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

-«¿Ahora crees que el gran señor Herman Granger estaría dispuesto a adoptarme, ya que mi propio padre no me quiere?"- preguntó Draco bromeando. Hermione pareció pensarlo por unos minutos. Estaban en el sofá del salón, Draco estaba recostado con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione.

-"No sé a ver"- Hermione acarició su pelo y fingió analizar su color - "Lo siento amor pero para ser un Granger tienes que ser castaño, es una marca de fábrica, creo."

-"No es cierto nuestro hijo es rubio como yo y tu padre no tuvo ningún problema en adoptarlo como miembro del clan Granger"

-"No digas clan, parecemos unos mafiosos"- se rió Hermione, acariciando su pelo.

-"Esto mismo diría yo, viendo como es tu padre cuando esta de malas"- farfulló Draco. Esto lo hizo pensar en un pequeño alguien que no estaba. "Hablando del pequeño, ¿Adonde está mi calco?"- preguntó hablando de su hijo, que aparentemente no estaba, el apartamento, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-"Matí está con su abuela"- Draco asintió, pero de repente no sabía de cuáles de las dos estaba hablando.

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Minerva, tu hijo está con Minerva Draco. Sí para ti es confuso, imagínate como es para mí."- suspiró Hermione, todavía tenía un poco de dificultad con esto de las dos mamas. Mucho tiempo había pasado y tenía muchas cosas que aprender de su madre biológica. No sabía quién eran sus abuelos, no conocía su familia del lado de su madre. Este deseo se hacía cada vez más presente, necesitaba saber de dónde venía. Ahora que tenia a Matías, quería ser capaz de decirle de donde venia, de hablarle de su familia y orígenes.

Sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla y vio a Draco mirándola con una expresión simpatizadora. La estaba consolando cuando ella debería de ser la que lo consuele. Tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el interior de su palma.

-"¿Quien sabe podrías preguntarle a los Weasley que te adopten?"- bromeó Hermione, se rió cuando vio la cara que puso Draco. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios. Draco pasó su mano detrás de su nuca para acercarle más a él.

-"No sabes cuánto me hicieron falta estos labios, chiquita. Los prefiero besándome en lugar de insultarme."

-"¿En qué momento te he insultado? No te he insultado"- explicó seria.

-"Y lo de la cachetada que hasta ahora me sigue doliendo es imaginación mía. Lo siento mucho por lo que te dije. Esta situación con Pansy y mis papas me hizo perder los estribos, creo. Es que todavía no me lo puedo creer, mi propio padre renegando de mí como si fuera un vulgar bicho. Lo he defraudado, como es mi costumbre. " –Hermione besó su mejilla.

-"No empieces Draco, no defraudaste a nadie amor. Además nos tienes a nosotros, Matí y a mí. Hasta tienes a mi padre si quieres, aunque no sepa si te quiera adoptar."- bromeó ella.

Se inclinó hacia él observándolo.

-"Algo me dice que Pansy no lo va tomar muy bien"- Draco acarició su mejilla.

-"A mí me importa un pepino. Hermione, cuando la noticia de mi divorcio saldrá en los periódicos, es muy probable que los periodistas te hagan la vida imposible si llegan a saber que todavía seguimos juntos. Quiero que lo pienses muy bien, si quieres te puedes ir a casa de tus padres. Así esperamos que pase la tormenta."- ella sonrió y le dio un beso.

-"No me voy a ninguna parte Draco. Además ya estoy acostumbrada a sus mentiras y sus chismes. Pero no te voy a mentir, me preocupa que metan a nuestro hijo en todo esto. Eso me aterra, no quiero que el resto de tu familia se entere por los periódicos."- susurró Hermione.

-"A esas alturas esto es algo que no podemos saber a ciencia cierta, pero lo que es cierto es que voy a proteger mi familia de esta bola de buitres"- siseó Draco y Hermione sonrió.

-"Me encanta oírte decir esto, que ahora somos una familia. Parece mentira que hace unos años de esto solo éramos estudiantes en Hogwarts. Ahora somos tres."- Draco sonrió y levantó la cabeza del regazo de la castaña. Pasó su mano por su melena.

-"Que tal si hacemos que seamos cuatro"- susurró antes de besar su cuello mientras la acariciaba por debajo de la blusa.

-"Si lo puedes llevar durante 9 meses entonces, no hay problema"- dijo ella sacándole la camisa. Draco le quitó y la blusa y ella aprovechó para empezar a desabrocharle el cinturón. El rubio tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios, succionándolos. Hermione acariciaba su pecho con movimientos torpes, tratando de acariciar lo máximo de piel posible. Queriendo recordar cada centímetro de piel de su espalda, de su pecho muscular. Acabó por desabrochar por completo el cinturón del rubio y con su ayuda, su pantalón siguió el mismo camino que su camisa en el suelo.

-"Entonces creo que será para otra ocasión"- farfulló el rubio entre besos.

-"Lo creo también, vas a tener que esperar para agregar otro miembro a esta familia"- contestó besando su cuello y le quitó la camisa sin mangas que llevaba. Draco sonrió y la recostó sobre el sofá, posicionándose para quedar encima. Empezó a esparcir besitos sobre su estomago y sintió como ella se estremecía al sentir sus caricias por encima de la tela de su sujetador. Trazó una línea de besos imaginaria de la parte alta de su estomago hasta su ombligo, donde pasó su lengua. Sintió su castaña agarrarlo del pelo y se enderezó para besar sus labios. Sintió su lengua venir a acariciar la suya y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Draco le desabrochó los botones de su jean y le bajó la cremallera del jean mientras se seguían besando. Por lo que no se fijaron en qué momento las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y las personas que acababan de entrar en el salón.

-"¡Cielos! ¡Aléjese de mi hija inmediatamente!"- gritó Diana, provocando que los dos se sorprendieran. Hermione empujó a Draco, haciendo que él cayera del sofá y se apresuró a cubrirse poniéndose su camisa de rapidez. Draco gruñó de dolor, tratando de levantarse.

-"Mamá no te estaba esperando"

-"Eso es lo que veo"- contestó Diana con un tono seco, con la mano sobre los ojos del niño que tenía en los brazos, protegiendo a su nieto de imágenes que podría chocarlo aunque solo tuviera unos meses. Hermione al ver esto rodó los ojos. –"Solo los aconsejo que se apresuren en vestirse porque…"- no pudo continuar su frase que ya otras personas salían de la chimenea. Diana miró hacia el cielo, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-"Minerva, no veo en que este medio de transporte es mejor que el otro. Es igual que perturbador, además ya me he manchado toda la camisa…"- se quejaba Herman hasta que vio lo que su esposa estaba viendo. Vio como el rubio se detuvo en seco viéndolo llegar, estaba en medio de ponerse su jean, su camisa estaba en el suelo. Su hija lo estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, sorprendida. Pero dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio y Draco se apresuró en ponerse el jean con dificultad viendo la situación de su amigo de abajo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, que todos los adultos presentes tenían una idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco acabó de ponerse la camisa y miró a los padres de su novia.

-"Señora Granger, señor Granger, señora Mcgonagall quiero decir profesora… ¿Como la tengo que llamar ahora, suegra?"- saludó el rubio farfullando, tratando de bromear para aliviar la situación. Hermione miró a Draco como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Que no podía dejar de meter la pata, ya estaban en problemas, no tenía porque empeorar las cosas, si no sabía cómo llamar a su otra madre, que en este momento lo miraba con los ceños fruncidos.

La tensión se rompió cuando el pequeño empezó a gorjear porque todavía Diana tenía su mano cubriendo su vista. Diana la retiró en seguida y el pequeño se quedó observando. Hermione se acercó a su madre y tomó el niño en sus brazos. Enseguida que estuvo en los brazos de su madre, el pequeño gorjeó más. Hermione empezó a mimarlo y darle besitos por toda la cara.

-"No veo ninguna gracia en su comentario joven. ¡Y por favor cúbrase este pantalón!"- dijo Herman. Minerva sacudió la cabeza exasperada mientras Diana trataba de calmar a su marido.

-"Papa, no grites por favor que estas asustando a Matí."- pidió la castaña, dándole un cojín a Draco para que cubra su situación. –"Que buen viento te trae por aquí papito, por fin te decidiste a venir."- dijo sarcásticamente, refiriéndose a su comportamiento estos últimos días.

-"No me hables sobre este tono señorita, que sigo siendo tu padre. Y creo que no sea el momento adecuado para hablar"- miró a Draco, con disgusto como si de una mirada lo podía hacer desaparecer. Pero el rubio seguía aquí. –"Yo venía a ver si podíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias pero veo que es un mal momento"- dijo Herman, yéndose en dirección de la chimenea "Minerva me puedes enseñar como funciona esta cosa por favor"- señaló la chimenea con el dedo.

Hermione miró a su padre alejarse, desanimada. Abrazó a su hijo más fuerte contra ella, tratando de luchar contra este sentimiento de tristeza que estaba sintiendo, al ver que su padre seguía con su mala actitud. Es como si le estuviera pidiendo que eligiera entre su familia y Draco. Él no lo podía soportar y por obvias razones pero Draco era el padre de su hijo. Eso no tenía sentido.

Draco vio como Hermione miraba a su padre y la tristeza reflejándose en esa mirada avellanada y decidió hacer algo.

-"¡Basta ya!"- siseó el rubio fuertemente como para no asustar a su hijo que estaba por caer dormido, que parpadeaba cansado, en los brazos de la castaña.

-"¡Nadie sale aquí hasta que se arregle lo que tienen que arreglar!"

-"Usted no me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer joven"- dijo Herman, indignado.

-"Usted es en mi casa señor Granger, así que con todo respeto, usted se va quedar aquí y hablar lo que tiene que hablar con su hija. Y eso también va por ustedes suegras, que ya no ven que le hacen daño a su hija. Yo sé que usted no lo aceptan pero su hija y yo hemos regresado juntos. Y no voy a aceptar que la estresen más de la cuenta, que ya tenemos suficiente con nuestro hijo."- dicho esto tomó a Matí de los brazos de la castaña para meterlo a dormir. Minerva, Diana y Herman estaban boquiabiertos, en que se estaba convirtiendo el mundo para que el rubio les dijera que hacer y no hacer. Mosqueados, los tres tomaron asiento sobre un sofá, de preferencia sobre el otro que estaba opuesto al otro, sobre el cual minutos antes, los dos jóvenes se estaban besuqueando.

Permanecieron sin decir nada, la castaña observaba a sus padres sin decir ni una palabra, hasta tenía la impresión de estar en una entrevista. La que acabó por romper el silencio fue Minerva.

-"Albus te manda sus saludos Hermione"- Diana y Herman que estaban a cada lado de la profesora se miraron, preguntándose que tenía que ver Albus en todo el asunto del cual tenían que hablar.

-"Que bueno, de hecho tenía que darle las gracias por el favor que me hizo por los libros de la biblioteca. "- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-"Tal vez le puedas decir tu misma, habíamos pensado que sería una buena idea si tú podrías venir a la presentación que vamos a organizar para los alumnos del primer año de este curso. Es algo nuevo que hemos puesto en marcha para alentar a la próxima generación. Cada año elijemos un padrino o una madrina por cada casa, para los alumnos de primer año y lo seguirá siendo hasta el fin de su escolaridad en Hogwarts. Queremos que seas la madrina de los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y de su promoción, claro. El curso ya ha empezado pero la presentación se hará el fin de este mes. "- Minerva acabó su explicación, y ahora no solo ella pero Herman y Diana esperaban la respuesta de la castaña.

-"¿Yo? De seguro habrán cometido un error. Quiero decir, hay otros Gryffindor de nuestro año que serian mejores padrinos. Harry por ejemplo."

-"Pero hija, eso de ser la madrina, me parece un gran honor, no lo vas a rechazar. ¿Verdad?"- preguntó Diana, sorprendida que su hija dudara de su aptitud.

-"No, claro que no. Pero no sé, necesito pensarlo. Pero igual les agradezco la confianza."- sonrió.

Draco regresó al salón con cinco copas, agua y zumo de fruta para todos. Puso todo sobre la mesilla y esperó a que alguien dijera algo. Pero esto no se hizo esperar.

-"No sabía que te habías contentado con él hija. Y la verdad, no entiendo porqué. Nada más es un tarambana que ni tuvo ningún miramiento en casarse con otra, delante de tus narices. Y para el colmo, te deja sola durante los primeros meses de tu embarazo. Y no me vengas con que lo amas, que el amor tiene sus límites. Y este, ya los ha cruzado todos."- espetó Herman, con furia. No le gustaba ver su hija desgatar su tiempo con un chico que no valía la pena, que no merecía su amor. Todos miraron a Herman, sorprendidos, especialmente su hija. Hermione no se esperaba a que su padre fuera al grano de esta manera. Por lo menos, había sido muy claro.

-"¿Y tu mamá piensas lo mismo?"- preguntó Hermione a su madre. Diana miró a su marido y suspiró.

-"Sí hija, nos dejas muy sorprendidos. Minerva y yo logramos convencerlo para que venga y mira nada más con que nos encontramos."- Hermione asintió, esperando lo que iba a decir Minerva. Hermione miró a la mujer que ahora conocía como su madre biológica.

-"No sé si tenga que decir algo o no, esta situación es muy incómoda"- dijo la mujer. Draco se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía la mujer que había sido su profesora por 7 años, buscando sus palabras. Siempre parecía tan segura de sí misma, no tenía que pedir permiso para decir algo. Lo soltaba y ya, pero ahora se veía que no sabía lo que decir. Por una vez estaba incomoda al hablar.

-"Pienso que tienes tanto derecho como mis padres. Eres mi madre. ¿No es así?"- preguntó la castaña, seria. Pudo ver que eso tomó por sorpresa a sus padres y a Minerva. Porque acababa de reconocer en voz alta que Minerva era su madre. Sin embargo, para llamarle mamá, quedaba un buen trecho. No se sentía cómoda, ni tampoco se imaginaba llamar a su profesora mamá, pero en una frase podía decirlo indirectamente, como lo acababa de hacer.

-"Solo espero que el joven Malfoy merezca tanta confianza de tu parte. Y que si no es el caso, que usted no se olvide que soy profesora y que me sé muchísimos más hechizos de lo que se pueda imaginar. Usted le rompió el corazón y estoy de acuerdo con Diana y Herman. Ahora que usted es padre joven Malfoy, puede entender mejor la situación. Póngase en nuestros zapatos y atravesé a decirme que usted apoyaría la relación de su hijo con una persona que hizo lo mismo que usted. Sin embargo no le puedo impedir que se vean ni que estén juntos porque eso no serviría. Pero le puedo amenazar, y créeme que va muy en serio. "- habló Minerva taladrando a Draco con la mirada.

-"Yo sigo pensando que él no te merece, por favor después de todo lo que te hizo pasar este imbécil, te besuqueas con él como si nada. ¡Ya no te reconozco, este muchacho te hechizó seguramente!"- espetó Herman molesto.

-"Herman por favor, no es para tanto"- dijo Minerva, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¡No es para tanto! Te parece poco que este paliducho se introduzca en nuestra familia, sedujo a nuestra hija, le hace un niño y después la deja para ir a casarse con otra."- se enojó Herman.

-"Nos pusieron una trampa señor Granger, yo no soy ningún miserable."- se defendió Draco, harto de soportar los insultos del padre de la castaña.

-"No usted es peor. Y eso explica todo joven, nos pusieron una trampa. ¡Y qué! Eso va a justificar su comportamiento hacia mi hija. ¡Vaya confianza! ¡Usted no es de fiar! Y no quiero un hombre así para mi princesa."- dijo Herman, fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

-"¡Bueno basta ya! Cada uno ha dicho lo que pensaba ahora pienso que me toca a mí. ¿No?"- Herman asintió de mala gana y Minerva esperaba atenta lo que iba a decir la castaña.

-"Respeto su opinión y su preocupación. Es cierto, Draco no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, pero yo tampoco. Los dos tenemos la culpa."- Draco miró a la castaña como si estuviera loca, en donde había tenido la culpa si él fue, el que se casó con Pansy. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para verlo y sonrió. Ella tomó la mano del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos. Con sus manos entrelazadas ella volvió a mirar a sus padres.

-"Además todos aquí sabemos que a veces nos equivocamos. De otra forma no me habría enterado a los 20 que tengo otra madre."

-"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Hermione! No vas a comparar dos situaciones que son totalmente diferentes" – dijo Herman enojado.

-"Lo que quiero decir es que suena un poco hipócrita juzgar a los demás cuando uno también ha cometido errores papa"- Herman abrió los ojos como platos, como se atrevía su hija a hablarle así en frente de todos. ¿A donde se había ido el respeto que les inculcó a sus hijos?

-"¡Cuidado con sus palabras señorita! Mira nada más Diana como me está hablando."

-"Alguien quiere algo para beber"- interrumpió el rubio. Todos lo miraron como si acabaran de darse cuenta que él seguía aquí. Viendo que la discusión se les estaba saliendo de las manos, Draco pensó que era el momento perfecto para servir las bebidas.

Los tres adultos farfullaron lo que querían beber y minutos después todos estaban con su bebida en la mano, silenciosos. El argumento casi olvidado. Draco se sintió respirar otra vez, parecía que la tormenta se había calmado un poco.

-"Me guardas tanto rencor que estas decidida a ir en contra de lo que diga y volver con esté"- Herman señaló a Draco con el dedo, despectivamente y el rubio suspiró exasperado.

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver papa. Solo te pido que respetes mi decisión. Es cierto, todavía me cuesta perdonarte pero por lo menos lo intento. Tu ni siquiera tratas de entenderme, me estas exigiendo, me gritas y no escuchas"

-"¿Me estas chantajeando? Me darás tu perdón, a cambio de que acepte tu relación con él, esto no es un juego Hermione."

-"No te estoy chantajeando, nunca me atrevería a hacer eso. Solo quiero que trates de entenderme como yo lo he hecho hasta ahora."- se levantó del sillón y se agachó frente a su padre.

–"Además siempre dijiste que querías lo mejor para nosotros, que lo que importaba era que fuéramos felices. ¿O esto ha cambiado?"- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Herman suspiró, miró esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y volvió a ver la niña que se aventuraba en su despacho mientras estaba trabajando para que él le leyera cuentos, sentándose en su regazo. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, ahora ella era una muchacha y una madre. Y no quería perderla por un chico que no podía soportar, su familia era una prioridad. Tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas y sonrió a medias.

-"No por supuesto que no ha cambiado. Tus hermanos y tú siempre pueden contar conmigo. Sí en realidad sientes que te conviene este chico pues respeto tu decisión, princesa."- acarició su mejilla y la tomó en sus brazos. –"Pero no me pides que aprecie a este paliducho"- agregó de mala gana. Hermione asintió soltando una risilla y abrazó a su padre.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló fuertemente de alivio. En serio su castaña tenía una habilidad para las palabras, si solo él hubiera podido hacer lo mismo con su padre. A ella le bastó hablar con sus padres para que ellos aceptaran sus decisiones y él ni pudo hacerle ver a su padre la razón. Pero tenía que admitir que ni él podía resistirle, cuando ella se ponía a mirarlo con esta mirada y esos ojitos avellanos. Y ahora su hijo tenía los mismos, Merlín estaba perdido si madre e hijo llegaran a tener las mismas tácticas de convicción. ¿Quizás eso necesitaba, traer a Hermione para que ella hablara con su padre? Lo iba a pensar.

Sorprendentemente después de haber aceptado la relación de su hija con el rubio, los padres de la castaña se quedaron un rato con la pareja y después se fueron. El rubio solo pudo alegrarse de su partida, ya no soportaba las miradas frías de su suegro y las de su suegra. Su suegra numero 2 sin embargo no lo miraba ni con desprecio ni con aprecio solo evitaba de mirarlo, lo que facilitaba las cosas.

-"Un día me tendrás que explicar cómo le haces"- preguntó Draco una vez que los padres de la castaña se habían ido. Ella sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-"Eso es un secreto, si te lo digo, yo saldría perdiendo"- besó sus labios y cuando Draco iba a profundizarlo, su hijo eligió este momento para despertarse. A regaña dientes, se separó de la castaña. Hermione se rió al ver su expresión. –"Ahora si me permites otro rubito me está llamando"- dijo con una voz sensual, pasando una mano por su pecho al pasar. Draco sacudió la cabeza, madre e hijo iban a acabar con él.

Estaban jugando con su hijo, su alfombra de juegos y juguetes esparcidos a su alrededor. El pequeño miraba atentamente los pequeños jugadores de quidditch que Draco hacia volar con su varita. En este preciso momento una lechuza voló en el salón y dejó caer un mensaje sobre la cabeza de Draco, Draco reconoció el animal, como perteneciendo a Pansy. El mensaje era de color rojo vivo y Hermione y él entendieron lo que significaba aquello.

Hermione miró a Draco y entonces tomó el pequeño en sus brazos con unos juguetes para jugar en su habitación. Draco de mala gana abrió el sobre rojo. El mensaje abrió la boca y segundos después se podía oír la voz de la morena chillar por todo el salón.

-"_**Draco Malfoy eres un desgraciado, como te atreves a pedir el divorcio si ni siquiera hablarlo conmigo. Pero atente a las consecuencias, imbécil. Porque te voy a hundir. Y dile a la zorra con la que estoy segura que te estás acostando que eres un hombre casado, a no ser que se te haya olvidado. Pronto tendrás noticias mías." –**_el mensaje se disolvió en la nada y Draco maldijo en voz baja.

Y de repente sintió rabia, qué más daba si esa maldita de Pansy quería hundirlo, qué más daba si su padre ya no quería saber nada de él. Si la gente no aceptaba sus decisiones y tenían algo que decir, pues para él todos se podían ir a la mierda. Y es exactamente lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo. Iba a vivir su vida como quería sin importarle lo que podían decir los demás. Ya bastaba con esto, como dijo Hermione todos hacíamos errores, nadie es infalible. Con esa resolución, entró en la habitación de su hijo donde los encontró acostados sobre su alfombra de juegos. Matí estaba jugando con la mano de Hermione. Con su pequeño puño tomaba un dedo de Hermione y no quería soltarlo. Hermione alzó la cabeza, cuando vio al rubio, sonrió. Al verlos Draco supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-"Anda campeoncito, vamos a dar una vuelta"- Draco tomó su hijo en brazos mientras Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. –"Vamos a dar un paseo"- Hermione sonrió.

-"Vale, entonces que se divierten. Yo iré a visitar a Ginny"- Draco se negó con la cabeza.

-"He dicho que nosotros íbamos a dar un paseo, nosotros quiere decir los tres chiquita"

-"¿Pero se te fue la pinza? Quieres que estos periodistas de pacotilla no fastidien el día. Bastante no tenemos con el escándalo ese que segundos antes hizo Pansy. Draco creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco antes de salir a la calle como si nada. Esperemos por ejemplo a que se legalice tu divorcio. Para todo el mundo sigues felizmente casado."- explicó Hermione.

-"Y yo mando a la mierda los periodistas y Pansy. Quiero pasearme con mis dos amores y eso voy a hacer. ¿Verdad campeón?"- preguntó al pequeño que miraba a su padre.

-"Esto es muy serio Draco, si salimos ahora no habrá vuelta atrás, los periodistas no nos van a dejar en paz, tu padre no sé como vaya a reaccionar pero estoy segura que no nos va a mandar una carta de felicidades"

-"De que padre estás hablando Hermione, te recuerdo que el mío ya no quiere saber nada de mí. Además ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Si quieres puedes llamar a Potter y Ginny para que nos acompañen así los periodistas tendrán otra cosa que comentar. Yo solo quiero dar una vuelta Hermione"- Hermione no supo cual fuel lo que la decidió a decirle que sí. Si era la sencillez de la petición o el tono del rubio. Pero acabó por aceptar.

Treinta minutos después la familia estaba paseando en Diagon Alley con los futuros Potter. Paseaban por Diagon Alley, conversando, Draco estaba con el carrito, Matías estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza. Otra manía de Hermione, que siempre temía que se enfriara, sobre todo cuando venia el autumno, había más viento que de costumbre y no quería que se enfermara su hijo. Solo su carita se podía ver con el gorro que tenía sobre la cabeza y unos mechones rubios.

Se detuvieron en una tienda de Quidditch donde Draco y Harry se enteraron de las últimos Nimbus que habían salido al mercado. Mientras tanto un vendedor le estaba proponiendo a Ginny y a Hermione un juguete de quidditch para los niños. Hermione se negó a comprarlo ya que Matías tenía juguetes suficientes con todo lo que le regalaron sus tíos y abuelos, sin olvidar sus padrinos. Sin embargo no supo en qué momento apareció Draco y le compró el juguete al niño.

Los dos estaban afuera conversando de cómo no consentir demasiado al niño mientras Harry tenía el carrito y Ginny leía su revista de Quidditch cuando un periodista salió de la nada tomándoles unas fotos, asustando al niño con el flash de su aparato. Draco enojado, se dirigió hacia el periodista y le quitó la cámara de las manos. El periodista empezó a hacer un escándalo, haciendo que toda la gente se detuviera en lo que hacían para ver lo que estaba pasando. Ginny se ocupó del niño, tranquilizándolo y Hermione y Harry fueron a buscar el rubio. Hermione le devolvió la cámara al periodista a regaña dientes y tomando la mano del rubio regresaron a donde estaba Ginny con el niño. El resto del paseo fue muchísimo más animado ya que había una bola de periodistas que le estaban siguiendo a todas partes. Finalmente acabaron por regresar a sus apartamentos ya que no era posible pasearse tranquilamente. Se quedaron un tiempo en casa del moreno y la pelirroja antes de regresar a su departamento con el niño durmiendo en los brazos de su padre.

-"Bueno ahora podemos decir que no tenemos nada que esconder"- dijo Draco una vez que había puesto su hijo a dormir. Hermione acarició la mejilla del pequeño y asintió antes de salir de la habitación. Draco la siguió y los dos se dirigieron hacia su propia habitación para irse a dormir.

Draco se sintió revivir cuando por fin pudo retomar su sitio en la cama, su espacio en el closet. No es que dormía mal sobre el sofá cama pero no era la misma cosa. En esta habitación podía abrazar la castaña mientras dormía, y eso no lo podía hacer en el sofá cama.

-"¿No te arrepientes?"- Hermione lo miró con confusión- "¿Que el periodista tomara fotos de nosotros?"- Hermione se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose con la manta.

-"Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, lo hice conscientemente Draco. Bueno Matías es otra historia pero no me arrepiento, tomé mis decisiones Draco." Se acurrucó contra su lado y Draco la abrazó con entusiasmo feliz de volver a sus rutinas nocturnas.

-"No quiero volver a separarme de ti, nunca. Y cuando se legalice lo de mi divorcio, vas a ser mi esposa como debió ser hace mucho. Nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a graduar y luego compraremos una casa donde Matí podrá jugar en el jardín y aprender a jugar quidditch."- susurró contra su pelo, acariciándolo.

-"Nos vamos a casar en una enorme iglesia para que tus padres vean que no soy ave de mal agüero y que pueda respetar la tradición. Nos iremos de luna de miel con Matí con un elfo para que se ocupe de él mientras haremos el amor en una playa desierta, solo tú y yo. Te amo chiquita"- Draco se sorprendió de no recibir una respuesta, bajó la cabeza y vio su castaña dormida. Besó su frente y siguió acariciando su pelo pensando en lo bueno que se sentía estar de nuevo con su castaña. No se arrepentía de haber tomado esta decisión de dejar a Pansy y su casa.

Cuando Draco se despertó en la mañana, encontró a su hijo acostado entre Hermione y él. Hermione lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

-"Sabes cuándo lo veo pienso que hicimos un excelente trabajo"- farfulló el rubio con la voz soñolienta. Hermione sonrió, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso y luego acarició el pelo de su hijo con dulzura, no queriendo despertarlo.  
-

* * *

-  
Lucius estaba de muy mal humor, acaba de renegar de su hijo pero el muy ingrato ni siquiera había acatado a sus órdenes. Al principio no quería renegar de su propio y único hijo, solo era para asustarlo pero el tiro le había salido por la culata. Su hijo se había ido y estaba casi seguro que no volvería. Sacudió la cabeza, solo podía esperar a que retome sus sentidos. Abrió el periódico y dejó caer su taza de café. Un elfo se precipitó para limpiar pero Lucius no le hizo caso solo podía ver la portada del periódico, con una expresión de horror.

_**¿El niño misterioso? ¿El niño Potter o Malfoy? ¡Opinen!**_

_**Ayer pudimos ver a Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy paseándose por las calles de Diagon Alley. Ninguna duda que esos cuatro son muy amigos. Pero lo que los van a sorprender queridos lectores es que la ex pareja de Hogwarts, los dos que vimos hace mucho, besuqueándose en un club en compañía de unos amigos y del señor Potter y Ginevra Weasley, estaban juntos en Diagon Alley. No solamente acompañados del héroe nacional y de su novia, estaban en compañía de un niño dentro de un carrito Aun no podemos decirles de quien es ese hijo, será de los futuros Potter (ver articulo siguiente, el anillo de compromiso) o el heredero de los Malfoy. **_

_**Todos recordamos la historia que han tenido nuestra héroe nacional y el rompe corazones. Parece que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Pero que pensará de ello la familia Malfoy y sobre todo la esposa del señor Malfoy, Pansy Malfoy Parkinson. Sería una verdadera sorpresa si una de estas muchachas hubiera dado a luz a una criatura y nadie sabe de ello, por lo menos nosotros, lectores del Prophet. Lo que podemos constatar es que ninguna de las dos presentaba un exceso de peso suficiente como para sospechar. Pero prometemos investigar para darles toda la información y todos los hechos como lo pueden esperar de nosotros. **_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**Encuesta del Prophet: Mándanos a la redacción tu opinión, de quien piensa que sea el niño: de nuestra héroe nacional Hermione Granger con el rompe corazones Malfoy o del héroe nacional Harry Potter y su recién prometida Ginevra Weasley. **_

Lucius arrojó el periódico al suelo y gritó llamando a su esposa. Este día no podía empezar tan mal, pensó exasperado Lucius. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


End file.
